InSanity  Vernunft und Wahnsinn
by Atiana Gray
Summary: Hermines Tochter geht mit Harrys Kindern nach Hogwarts und Hermine ist als Heilerin erfolgreich. Doch die Vergangenheit holt sie schließlich ein. Als es brenzlig wird, taucht ein alter Bekannter auf, von dem niemand Hilfe erwartet hatte... SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**(In)Sanity** – Vernunft und Wahnsinn

_Disclaimer: __Mir gehört nichts, nur die Handlung. Ort und Personen gehören allein J.. Ich verdiene nichts mit der Story und schreibe sie nur zum persönlichen Vergnügen. __Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen FF's sind wie immer nicht beabsichtigt, kann ich aber nicht ausschließen – es gibt unendlich viele FF's und ich hab nicht alle gelesen. Eigentlich schreibe ich nur für mich selber, aber ich wag mal den Versuch eines längeren Uploads. Vielleicht gefällts euch ja _

_Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht. Die Story ist nicht gebetat und das Rating möglicherweise etwas hoch – da ich aber nicht weiß, wie die Story sich weiter entwickelt, halte ich das für besser ;) Aber lest selbst!_

_Hat mit den Büchern ab Buch 5 nix mehr zu tun – mir gefiel nicht, wie die Bücher ausgingen. Deshalb hier mal meine Alternativversion ;)_

Schulanfang

Am Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte reger Betrieb, dampfend und schnaubend wartete der Hogwarts Express darauf, die Schüler ins neue Schuljahr gen Hogwarts zu bringen.

Hermine gab ihrer elfjährigen Tochter einen letzten Abschiedskuss und sah dann zu, wie das Mädchen sich von ihr los machte und ungeduldig in den Zug stürmte, wo Lilian Potter schon auf sie wartete.

Ginny Potter, geborene Weasley, legte der Freundin die Hand auf die Schulter, während sie den beiden Mädchen mit der anderen Hand zu winkte. „Lily und James passen schon auf sie auf", meinte sie, während sie unverändert lächelnd zu den Kindern sah.

Hermine zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. „Ich wäre gerne bei der Häuserauswahl dabei."

„Ich schätze, sie kommen beide nach Gryffindor."

Die intelligenteste Gryffindor aller Zeiten sah ihre beste Freundin an. „Okay... und abgesehen davon vermisse ich sie jetzt schon. Und Hogwarts würde ich auch gerne wiedersehen."

„Vielleicht ergibt sich das ja mal irgendwie."

Unter Schnaufen und Ächzen setzte der Hogwarts Express sich in Bewegung und die beiden Mütter winkten mit den anderen Eltern und zurück bleibenden Geschwisterkindern ihren Sprösslingen in den Waggons.

Der fahrende Zug erzeugte einen sanften Luftstrom auf Hermines erhitztem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln verblasste etwas, als ihre Tochter außer Sichtweite war. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie seufzen.

„Ginny... ich muss los. Meine Schicht fängt gleich an."

„Okay." Ginevra umarmte Hermine liebevoll. „Mach's gut, Mine. Wir sehen uns, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich. Die himmlische Ruhe ohne Kinder muss man doch ausnutzen."

Ginny schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie es gewesen war, als sie James das erste Mal hatte davon fahren sehen. Immerhin – sie hatte Lilian gehabt und nun würde auch sie sich erst an völlige Stille gewöhnen müssen. „Ich schick dir eine Eule."

„Ist gut. Grüß Harry lieb von mir, ja?"

„Mach ich." Ginny drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah der Freundin nach, als sie sich rasch einen Weg durch die herum stehenden Eltern bahnte und verschwand.

Hermine war froh, dass Ginny die Tränen nicht mehr sehen konnte, die ihr heiß in die Augen stiegen und über die sie sich selbst ärgerte. Elena würde Spaß haben in Hogwarts – und vor allem war sie dort vollkommen sicher.

Trotz allem ... es hatte die letzten 11 Jahre immer nur Elena und sie gegeben – und nun war das Mädchen fort.

Wütend über sich selbst schalt sie sich eine egoistische Kuh, ohne jeden Zweifel würde Elena viel Spaß haben und ohne Zweifel würde sie im Nu eine der Jahrgangsbesten sein.

Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich doch ein kleines, stolzes Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie ins Sankt Mungos apparierte, wo sie die Notaufnahme leitete.

_Drei Monate zuvor..._

„Elena droht keinerlei Gefahr, wir werden alle ein Auge auf sie haben, Hermine." Albus Dumbledore versuchte erneut seine aufgelöste, ehemalige Spitzenschülerin zu beruhigen, die sich vor Sorge die Haare raufte und ihn nun finster anguckte. Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln – ihr tödlicher Blick erinnerte ihn nur zu gut an einen finsteren Tränkemeister.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst, Albus."

Das Lächeln verging ihm, als er den Ernst in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Was immer du möchtest."

„Außer dir und Minerva erfährt niemand, dass Elena meine Tochter ist. Niemand, verstehst du?"

„Wir werden natürlich äußerste Diskretion wahren."

„Gut. Ihr werdet mit Elena niemals über ihren... Erzeuger sprechen." Der Schmerz in Hermines Augen war fast greifbar und so beeilte Albus sich, auch auf diese Bitte hin zu nicken.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Und du wirst verhindern, dass der Hut sie nach Slytherin einordnet."

Der Direktor sah Hermine milde an. „Ich beeinflusse die Wahl des Hutes nicht, Hermine. Er wählt so, wie er wählen muss. Und Slytherin ist nicht per se schlecht... das weißt du."

Im Gesicht der jungen Frau stand pure Entschlossenheit. „Albus... ich sage es nur ungern... aber wenn der Hut sie nach Slytherin einsortiert, werde ich sie sofort von der Schule nehmen. Sofort, verstehst du?"

„Hermine!" Der alte Mann klang ehrlich erschrocken. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Doch, Albus. Der ist es. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mit SEINESgleichen zusammen trifft und unter ihrem Einfluss steht. Entweder landet sie in einem anderen Haus oder ich nehme sie von der Schule. Madame Maxime würde sich freuen, Elena aufzunehmen, und ihre Schule hat einen ausgezeichneten Ruf, ich habe mich bereits eingehend darüber informiert."

Ernst blickten die beiden sich an und schließlich seufzte Albus.

„Sie wird nicht nach Slytherin kommen."

„Versprichst du es mir?"

„Ja. Aber, Hermine..."

„Sprich es nicht aus, Albus. Es ist mir klar. Aber sprich es nicht aus." Mit blassem Gesicht sah Hermine den Direktor an. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Wenn Elena im Herzen eine Slytherin war, würde es nichts ändern, sie nach Gryffindor zu schicken. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das, was sie für Slytherin qualifizierte, zum Vorschein käme.

Doch Hermine war fest entschlossen dem soweit wie möglich zuvor zukommen.

„Also gut." Die Augen des Direktors waren sanft und erneut hielt er ihr den dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag hin, der an Elena adressiert war. Er verstand die Ängste der jungen Mutter vor ihm. Er verstand sie gut.

Hermines Hand zitterte nur leicht, als sie den Brief endlich entgegen nahm.

Etwas schwerfällig erhob Albus sich und trat zu dem großen Kamin in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer.

„Grüß Harry und Ginevra von mir, meine Liebe. Ich freue mich darauf, Elena im September zu sehen."

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und trat neben ihn. „Ich werde deine Grüße ausrichten. Leb wohl, Albus... und danke."

Er legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie, bevor er eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer warf und „Mein Büro" hinein rief.

Während er in der grünen Flamme verschwand, starrte Hermine auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand.

Dann wandte sie sich ab und rief nach ihrer Tochter.

Albus sah wie alle anderen gebannt zur Tür der großen Halle, die sich öffnete, als Minerva McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern herein marschierte. 56 viel versprechende, aufgeregte Gesichter leuchteten ihm entgegen und vergnügt lauschte er Minervas Erläuterungen über das weitere Vorgehen. Er hatte das Mädchen sofort erkannt, obwohl sie noch sehr klein gewesen war, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Locken ihrer Mutter geerbt, wenn sie auch tief schwarz und seidig waren. Elena stand neben Lilian Potter, die Bruder und Vater nicht im Geringsten ähnlich sah, sondern eindeutig als eine Weasley erkennbar war. Einzig ihre Augen waren so grün wie die ihres Vaters, was sich besonders reizend mit ihren tiefroten Haaren verband.

Natürlich – die beiden Mädchen waren dicke Freundinnen, seit sie beide denken konnten.

Minerva hatte nun mit dem Aufrufen der Erstklässler begonnen und Albus wurde von dem lauten Klatschen am Ravenclawtisch aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, als Atkins, Henrietta vom Hut dort hinein sortiert wurde und freudestrahlend zu ihren neuen Hausgenossen lief.

Als Malfoy, Geoffrey aufgerufen wurde, wurde Albus' Lächeln etwas stärker. Natürlich wurde der Junge nach Slytherin einsortiert, aber Albus wusste, dass Draco Malfoy seinem Sohn eine andere Erziehung angedeihen ließ, als er selber sie erfahren hatte. Nach Voldemorts Fall hatte Draco sich öffentlich von seinem Vater und dessen Machenschaften distanziert – Freunde waren er und Harry Potter jedoch trotzdem nie geworden.

Der Direktor warf einen Blick zu dem allseits gefürchteten Zaubertrankprofessor, der sich mit finsterer Miene für den jungen Malfoy immerhin zu einem Klatschen niederließ.

„Der junge Malfoy ist seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nicht wahr, Severus?", schmunzelte Albus und stieß den jüngeren Mann an, der ihm einen genervten Blick schenkte.

„Ich freue mich über deinen Blick für's Offensichtliche, Albus."

Albus grinste, als Minerva auch schon „Parker, Elena!" rief. Sein Grinsen verblasste etwas, als ihm die Diskussion mit dem sprechenden Hut wieder in den Sinn kam. Er hatte hart mit dem alten Hut ringen müssen, bis er ihm versprochen hatte, selbst bei einer eindeutigen Sache NICHT Slytherin zu wählen.

Das Mädchen war wie ihre Kameraden sehr aufgeregt und rutschte unruhig auf dem Hocker herum, als Minerva ihr mit einem kurzen Blick zu Albus den Hut aufsetzte und ihm einen strengen Blick schenkte.

Zu Albus' großer Erleichterung rief der Hut ohne zu zögern: „Kein Zweifel, wie die Mutter ... GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Gryffindortisch johlte und Elena wirkte so erleichtert, dass sie fast vergaß den Hut abzunehmen, als sie zum Gryffindortisch stürmte. Erleichtert, dass es dem Hut anscheinend nicht schwer gefallen war, klatschte Albus mit den Gryffindors mit und bemerkte nicht den seltsamen Blick, mit dem Severus Snape die frischgebackene Gryffindor stirnrunzelnd beäugte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Willkommen an alle Mitleser :)_

_ZauBaerin: Da hast du Recht ;) Elenas Erzeuger hat sich ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht. Wir erfahren natürlich auch noch, warum._

_NickTessFan: Sie sind auch mein absolutes Lieblingspairing… (deshalb war ich auch mit dem Ende von Frau Rowling absolut nicht einverstanden!)_

_SeverusHermioneSnape: Ich hoffe, sie gefällt auch weiterhin :) _

_Alexielxsama: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt! Die Sinnabschnitte waren ursprünglich mit Sternchen gekennzeichnet…leider hat das irgendwie nicht übernommen und nachträgliche Änderungen wurden irgendwie nicht hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, in diesem Abschnitt wird's besser :) War schon blöd zu lesen. (Edit: Ah...ich seh grad wie man die hochgeladenen Doc's editieren kann...das machts leichter ^^)  
><em>

_Die Geschichte liegt schon sehr lange bei mir __rum (Startjahr 2009), aber sie ist erst in letzter Zeit wieder richtig ins Rollen gekommen. In meinem Kopf ist sie schon fertig und ich würd euch am liebsten alles was ich hab schon hochladen…aber dann wäre das ein kurzes Vergnügen und ich käme mit dem Schreiben nicht hinterher ;)_

_Trotzdem hier aber mal das zweite Kapitel… die Uploads werden immer in unregelmäßigen Abständen kommen, denke ich. So wie ich grad Zeit hab._

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel :)_

**2. Hogwarts**_  
><em>

Irgendwoher kam ihm diese Wuschelmähne bekannt vor. Ganz offensichtlich war die Mutter eine Gryffindor gewesen... aber ihm wollte partout keine Gryffindor mit einer schwarzen Wuschelmähne einfallen.

Dann wurde seine Miene wieder gleichgültig. Wahrscheinlich die Tochter von irgendeiner der überkandidelten Hormonbomben von damals. Irrelevant. Gerade wurde das Potterbalg ebenfalls nach Gryffindor sortiert. Der Weasley'sche Fortpflanzungsdrang schien bei Harry Potter kaum halt zu machen – das war also Balg Nummer 2, das er in Zukunft ertragen musste.

Missmutig dachte er an James Potter – mittlerweile schon Drittklässler und vermutlich der letzte Nagel an seinem Sarg. Severus betete, dass Lilian Potter die Zurückhaltung ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

* * *

><p>Elena war selig. Unmittelbar nach ihr war Lily ebenfalls nach Gryffindor sortiert worden und nun saßen die beiden Mädchen fröhlich tratschend nebeneinander. James erläuterte ihnen ausführlich, welche Lehrer für welches Fach zuständig waren und besonders interessiert nahm Elena den Zaubertrankprofessor unter die Lupe.<p>

Sie liebte Zaubertränke und glaubte, mit dem Professor gut auskommen zu können. Sie kannte schon einige Zaubertränke und viele Zutaten, denn ihre Mutter liebte die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei noch mehr als sie und hatte sie von klein auf in diese Kunst eingeführt. Elena konnte die erste Zaubertrankstunde kaum erwarten, egal was James über den finsteren Professor sagte.

„Hat deine Mutter dir denn gar nichts über die Lehrer erzählt?", unterbrach James ihren Gedankengang. „Mom und Dad erzählen dauernd von früher... und sie sagen, obwohl Snape immer einer von den Guten war, ist er ein richtiges Ekel."

„Dad nennt ihn Fledermaus." Lily kicherte, aber Elena zuckte die Achseln.

„Mom sagt, ich soll mir selber ein Bild machen."

In diesem Moment eröffnete der Direktor das Festmahl und mit einem schieren Löwenhunger stürzten die drei sich auf das Essen.

* * *

><p>Zwei Monate später hatte Elena ihre Meinung über den Zaubertrankprofessor zu James' Zufriedenheit revidieren müssen. Er war tatsächlich das Ekel, als das die beiden Geschwister ihn ihr beschrieben hatten. Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry hatten anscheinend recht gehabt.<p>

Was Elena nicht wusste, war, dass sie zwar den Intellekt, nicht aber den Übereifer ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Sicherlich, sie war eifrig dabei, aber sie hatte bald spitz gekriegt, dass Snape im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern es nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie ihr Wissen bereitwillig preisgab. Also hielt sie sich zurück und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr in sein gestrenges Blickfeld zu drängen.

* * *

><p>Zur selben Zeit hatte Severus Snape feststellen müssen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte – neues Schuljahr hin oder her. Alte Hohlköpfe waren gegangen und neue waren gekommen – das Leben lief in stetigen Bahnen immer gleich.<p>

„Miss Parker!", ließ er seine Stimme über die Köpfe der Erstklässler knallen und die Angesprochene schrak hoch.

„Können sie lesen?" Bedrohlich näherte er sich ihr langsam und sie duckte sich etwas.

Zunächst war sie unsicher, ob die Frage wirklich ernst gemeint sei; als er sie jedoch mit seinem Todesblick durchbohrte, fiepste sie: „Ja, Sir."

„Wären sie so überaus freundlich mir Schritt 4 des Rezepts vorzulesen?" Bei ihr angekommen, stützte er sich auf ihrem Pult ab und starrte sie an.

Ängstlich las sie: „,Geben Sie dem Trank 3 Gramm Trollkraut hinzu und rühren Sie den Trank dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn um.'"

Dann sah sie ihn aus rehbraunen Augen (Bei Merlins Ohrenschmalz, woran erinnerten ihn diese Augen bloß?) vorsichtig an. Er fixierte sie finster.

„Ist das eine schwere Anweisung, Miss Parker?"

Das war nicht gut. Elena sank noch etwas tiefer in ihren Sitz. „Nein, Sir."

„Steht da ,Zerhacken Sie 3 Gramm Trollkraut und geben Sie sie in den Trank'?"

Ihre Stimme war kaum noch hörbar. „Nein, Sir."

Die Klasse wagte kaum zu atmen. Selbst die Slytherins hielten die Luft an. Der Aufprall einer Nadel auf dem Boden wäre wohl einem Kanonenschlag ähnlich gewesen, als Snape endlich zischte: „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Elena fuhr auf. 10 Punkte Abzug! Sie hatte Angst vor Snape, ja... aber das war ungerecht!

Er wandte sich gerade zufrieden ab, Lily warf Elena noch einen beschwörenden Blick zu, aber da war dem Mädchen schon ein empörtes „Aber, Sir..." entflohen.

Severus erstarrte. Auch das noch. Das Gör wagte den Aufstand. Mit einem Satz stand er wieder vor ihr wie ein sprungbereiter Tiger.

„Was?", bellte er sie an und Elena erstarrte.

Die Lust auf Gerechtigkeit war ihr prompt vergangen.

Aber ihr Professor hatte leider Blut geleckt.

Seine Stimme war plötzlich wieder sehr leise und sanft, was fast schlimmer war als sein Gebrüll. „Ich höre, Miss Parker."

Sie kam nicht drum herum, das wusste sie.

„Ich... wenn ich den Trank mit meiner Mutter gebraut habe, Sir, hat sie das Trollkraut immer zerhackt, Sir. Sie sagt, das steigere die Wirksamkeit, weil der Pflanzensaft durch das Hacken frei gesetzt wird, Sir."

Kaum war das letzte „Sir" im Raum verklungen, wusste sie, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte.

„Das sind weitere 10 Punkte von Gryffindor, Miss Parker. Die Ratschläge ihrer Mama haben hier nichts verloren. Und jetzt beenden sie ihren Trank nach Rezept, auch wenn sie meinen, es sowieso besser zu können!"

Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und ließ eine den Tränen nahe Elena zurück.

Er beachtete sie den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr und merkte deshalb nicht, dass sie entgegen seines Befehls das gehackte Trollkraut benutzte.

Als sie am Ende der Stunde eine Phiole mit dem Trank bei ihm ablieferte, sah er sofort, dass der Kopfschmerztrank von Miss Elena Parker exzellent war. Zu seiner Erleichterung lief sie sofort weg, sodass er den Trank in Ruhe unter die Lupe nehmen konnte, während die letzten Erstklässler hastig den Raum verließen.

Soso, ihre Mutter also. Eine Mutter, die mit ihrer halbwüchsigen Tochter modifizierte Kopfschmerztränke braute und anscheinend noch mehr als das. Elena Parker hatte einen enormen Vorsprung vor den anderen, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, wenn er es auch nicht mal unter Folter zugeben würde. Ihr Verständnis für Tränke bewegte sich eher auf dem Niveau der dritten Klasse...

„...oder zumindest auf dem, auf dem die dritte Klasse sein sollte", knurrte er in sich hinein.

Drittklässler... er schüttelte sich. Ein Ausbund an fehlgesteuerten Hormonen und überdrehtem Benehmen und mitten drin sein Lieblingssargnagel James Potter Junior (er war überzeugt, Potter hatte seinen Sohn nur James genannt, um ihn zu ärgern).

Zu allem Übel waren besagte Hormonschleudern die nächsten Kandidaten auf seinem Stundenplan und so ließ er das Fläschchen mit Elenas Kopfschmerztrank in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches sinken, während er die restlichen Phiolen zu einem Regal levitierte. Miss Parkers Trank würde er vermutlich direkt nach der Drittklässlerdoppelstunde auf seine Wirksamkeit testen können – im Selbstversuch.

_Das war jetzt nicht sehr aufschlussreich, hm? ;) * trotzdem zum Review-Button schiel*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Es geht fix weiter :) _

_ZauBaerin: Ach, wann ist unser Lieblings-Snape denn schon mal nett zu Schülern? :D Wär ja noch schöner. Und nun ja… NOCH ist Elena nur eine Schülerin von vielen ^^ D.h. er verschwendet keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie (und ihre Mutter). Aber das wird sich noch ändern, versprochen ;) _

_Alexielxsama: *vom Zaunpfahl getroffen werd* *kopf reib* Ok, ok… das hier ist ein bisschen länger :D Ich versuche, mich zu bessern!_

_Waljona: Willkommen im Kreis der Reviewer :) Ich denke, zu der Parker/Granger-Sache bekommst du in diesem Kapitel schon mal eine Teilantwort ;) Alles Weitere klärt sich später :) Versprochen!_

_NickTessFan: Du hast nix übersehen! Siehe oben ;) Und: Ein Severus Snape beschäftigt sich nicht länger als nötig mit rotznäsigen, kleinen Schülerinnen! (Glaubt er! *diabolisches Lachen* Aber er hat seine Rechnung nicht mit Albus Dumbledore gemacht!)_

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen :) *Kekse und Kürbissaft hinstell*_

**Einbruch**_  
><em>

Hermine taumelte fast vor Müdigkeit, als sie von ihrer Schicht im St. Mungos heim kam. Ein Fall hatte den nächsten gejagt, sie war nicht eine Minute zur Ruhe gekommen und zu allem Übel hatte Amanda Applegate, ebenfalls Heilerin auf ihrer Station und eigentlich mit ihr zum Dienst eingeteilt, just an diesem Tag einen kleinen Unfall mit einem aggressiven Rasenmäher gehabt und war nicht zur Arbeit erschienen.

Die Straßenlaternen erleuchteten die Straße nur spärlich und natürlich war keine Menschenseele mehr auf der Straße. In dem kleinen Vorort von London – ausschließlich von Magiern bewohnt – wurden um 18 Uhr die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt. Und jetzt war es viertel vor 8, anfangnovemberwetterlich kalt und stockdunkel.

Trotz allem – Hermine war zu sehr geprägt durch den Krieg, als dass sie auch bei größter Müdigkeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit schwinden ließ.

Und sie war noch nicht einmal durch die Gartenpforte ihres kleinen Häuschens getreten, als sie schon bemerkte, dass jemand an den Abwehrzaubern herumgewerkelt hatte, die ihr Häuschen umgaben.

Nach dem Krieg und seinen Ereignissen war ihre erste „Renovierungsmaßnahme" an dem Haus ein umfassender Schutz aus vielen Zaubern gewesen. Den Fidelius-Zauber hatte sie damals abgelehnt – zu einschränkend waren ihr die Konsequenzen für Elena erschienen.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und schlich lautlos zur Haustür, froh, dass sie einen schwarzen Umhang trug.

Die Haustür war nur angelehnt, Hermine warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Türbogen, bei dem ihr Blick kurz das Schild streifte, das neben der Klingelschnur im Türrahmen hing. „Mina Parker" stand darauf.

Mina Parker alias Hermine Granger lauschte angespannt. Von drinnen drang kein Ton. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob sie nicht einfach umgehend zu den Potters apparieren sollte... doch dann warf sie den Plan über den Haufen.

Mit einem dreckigen Einbrecher würde sie jawohl noch alleine fertig werden.

Und so schlich sie angespannt weiter zur Hintertür.

Im Haus war alles ruhig, nicht einmal die Vorhänge bewegten sich.

Leise öffnete sie die Hintertür und schlich in die Küche. Niemand da.

Auch nebenan im Wohnzimmer und dem gegenüberliegenden Bad war niemand.

Als sie gerade zurück in den Flur wollte, hielt sie inne.

Da waren Schritte. Schwere Schritte von einer schweren Person, die sich bemühte, leise zu sein. Hermine erlaubte es sich kaum zu atmen, jede Müdigkeit war wie weg geblasen.

Unterdrücktes Atmen sagte ihr, dass der Eindringling gerade am Bad vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer schlich – er wollte anscheinend abhauen.

,Jetzt, Hermine... von hinten auf ihn!', feuerte ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf sie an, doch sie stand wie angewurzelt und lauschte auf die Schritte, starr, unbeweglich.

Als die Haustür leise ins Schloss klickte, schrak sie zusammen und schalt sich innerlich eine feige Idiotin.

Den Zauberstab wie ein Schwert vor sich haltend, riss sie sich endlich zusammen und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Doch die Tür war zu und der Fremde war weg. Trotz allem machte Hermine noch einen Kontrollgang durchs Haus, doch nirgendwo fand sie Spuren von Magie oder gar einen weiteren Eindringling.

Als sie wieder unten im Wohnzimmer stand, bröckelte ihre Mauer, fiel und zerbrach. Zitternd kauerte sie sich auf den Boden, panisch den Zauberstab umkrampfend. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich genug zu sammeln, um zu den Potters zu apparieren.

Warm erleuchtete Fenster empfingen sie, als sie im Vorgarten landete und mehr stolpernd als gehend zur Haustür stürmte und klingelte.

Harry riss die Tür auf und fuhr zusammen, als die aufgelöste Freundin ihm entgegen fiel. „Mine, um Merlins Willen, was ist los? Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny kam herbei geeilt und erschrak ebenfalls. „Hermine, Merlin, was ist passiert?"

Mit vereinten Kräften halfen sie ihrer Freundin ins Haus, Harry setzte sie in einen Sessel und Ginny deckte sie liebevoll zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist etwas mit Elena, Minchen?", fragte Harry besorgt und sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft, Herr über ihre Panik zu werden.

Unter Ginnys beruhigendem Streicheln kam sie langsam zur Besinnung, während ihre beiden Freunde unruhig warteten.

Noch immer zitternd wischte Hermine sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht und versuchte, ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Sie kam sich unendlich albern vor.

„Jemand war in meinem Haus als ich kam", presste sie schließlich hervor und Harrys Blick wurde schärfer.

„Weißt du, wer es war?"

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen... nur gehört. Er war noch im Haus... ich weiß nicht, was er wollte... ich weiß nicht, ob ER mich gefunden hat..."

Ginny drückte sie fester und für einen Augenblick drohte die Panik wieder Überhand zu nehmen, doch sie kämpfte sie nieder, so tief durchatmend, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

„Es muss ein kräftiger Mann gewesen sein... seine Schritte klangen ziemlich wuchtig und er hat schwer geatmet, obwohl er versucht hat, leise zu sein. Er ist verschwunden, bevor ich ihn angreifen konnte..." Seltsamerweise brachte sie es nicht einmal vor den Freunden über sich, zuzugeben, dass sie wie erstarrt gewesen war.

Allerdings konnten sie sich das vermutlich selber ausrechnen – Hermine hätte die Gunst der Überraschung auf ihrer Seite gehabt.

„Warum bist du nicht direkt gekommen, als du gemerkt hast, dass jemand im Haus ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bleibst für heute hier und wir gehen morgen zusammen hin. Ich sag Nigel noch Bescheid und wir nehmen dein Haus unter die Lupe – sicherlich hat er irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen."

„Ich mach dir einen Tee... du bleibst einfach hier sitzen."

Hermine nickte und Ginny und Harry tauschten einen Blick, als Ginny aufstand, um in die Küche zu gehen. Sie wussten beide, was der Einbruch bei Hermine auslöste.

Obwohl die Fürsorge und Unterstützung ihrer Freunde sie beruhigt hatten, schlief Hermine in dieser Nacht nicht. Zu greifbar war die Angst.

Ihr Haus war nicht beeindruckender als die anderen Häuser in der Straße. Und ungleich besser geschützt war es auch.

Also hatte der Eindringling gezielt ihr Haus ausgesucht, weil er entweder etwas gesucht hatte ... oder jemanden. Sie.

* * *

><p>Harry kam stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine, die etwas hilflos in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Er fuhr sich durch sein unbändiges, schwarzes Haar und seufzte dann.<p>

„Wir haben nichts gefunden. Gar nichts. Bis auf den Öffnungszauber und die Neutralisierung der Abwehrzauber haben wir keine magischen Spuren. Sichtbare Spuren hat er auch keine hinterlassen."

Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich glaube, dieser jemand hat nichts Materielles gesucht. Er wollte nur wissen, ob die Person, die hier wohnt, die ist, die er sucht."

Hermine war kalkweiß, obwohl sie ziemlich genau das befürchtet hatte.

Nachdrücklich führte Harry sie zu einem ihrer Sessel und drückte sie darauf. Dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, sodass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wir müssen noch einmal zusammen durchs Haus, Hermine. Vielleicht sind irgendwo Zauber untergebracht, die erst durch dich aktiviert werden. Vielleicht fällt dir eine Ungereimtheit auf, es ist dein Haus. Wenn du dich also in der Lage fühlst, mit mir einmal hier durchzugehen, werden wir das tun."

Sie atmete tief durch, strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn und nickte dann.

„Ich bin bereit."

„Gut." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie reichte sie ihm. Sie wusste, sie durfte ihn nicht los lassen – sollte irgendein Gegenstand eine Art Portschlüssel sein, würde er mit ihr portiert werden.

Sie gingen das gesamte Haus ab – im Schlafzimmer traf Nigel, Harrys Kollege, zu ihnen. Auch er hatte nichts gefunden.

Hermine fiel nichts weiter Auffälliges auf und so gingen sie nach nebenan ins Arbeitszimmer.

Sie überflog den Raum und blieb an ihrem Schreibtisch hängen. Harry merkte, wie ihr Griff um seine Hand fester wurde und sah auf.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte er leise und sie wies zum Schreibtisch.

Ihre alte Ausgabe „Geschichte Hogwarts'" lag auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich hab sie nicht dahin gelegt. Im Gegenteil, ich hab sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht angerührt."

Sofort zog Harry sie dorthin, überprüfte das Buch intensiv auf versteckte Zauber und befand es für sauber. Lieblos hob er es am Einband hoch und schüttelte es etwas. Und wurde fündig.

Ein Zettel fiel heraus.

Gespannt beugten die beiden Zauberer und die Hexe sich über den Zettel.

In gestochen ordentlicher Schrift stand da: „Ich kenne dich."

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Elena. Elena war in Gefahr und ER wusste, wer Mina Parker war. Und wenn er das wusste, war es nur ein kleiner Schritt zu Elena Parker. Und wenn er das wusste...

„Hermine!"

Sie schrak auf. Harry hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und leicht geschüttelt.

„Hermine... mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir schalten Dumbledore ein, er wird uns helfen."

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Er schüttelte sie noch einmal leicht.

„Mine... ER wird euch nichts tun, okay? Wir passen auf dich auf. Pack dir ein paar Sachen zusammen, ich nehm dich erst mal mit zu mir und dann reden wir mit Dumbledore. Verstehst du? Elena wird nichts passieren."

Sie schaffte gerade ein Nicken und begann dann rasch, einige Dinge zusammen zu packen.

Harry wandte sich an Nigel. „Nimm den Zettel mit und analysier ihn von vorne bis hinten durch. Wenn du weißt, wer ihn geschrieben hat, schick mir bitte sofort eine Eule. Ich bring jetzt Hermine erst mal zu Ginny."

„Ist klar." Nigel legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen – wer auch immer das war: Den kriegen wir schon." Er tütete den Zettel ein und apparierte.

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Harry auf den Tisch. Er wusste, wer das gewesen war.

Dann raffte er sich auf und ging zu Hermine, um ihr beim Packen zu helfen.

* * *

><p>Sie setzten sich sofort mit Albus Dumbledore in Verbindung und am Abend erschien er in Harrys Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny wieder bei Hermine saß, die den Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte. Beide sahen auf, als Dumbledore durch den Kamin herein gesaust kam.<p>

In Hermines Augen glitzerte hilflose Wut, doch sie sah unbestreitbar erleichtert aus, als sie den Direktor erkannte.

„Albus, Merlin sei Dank. Geht es Elena gut?"

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Hermine, Elena geht es gut. Sie ist in Sicherheit und Minerva hat vorerst ein Auge auf sie." Er setzte sich zu ihnen und nickte Ginny zur Begrüßung zu. „Ist Harry nicht da?"

„Er ist noch im Büro, einige letzte Tests machen." Ginny sah vom Direktor zu Hermine und wieder zum Direktor. „Was machen wir jetzt, Albus? Hermine kann nicht alleine in ihr Haus, wenn ER weiß, dass sie Mina Parker ist."

Beruhigend hob Albus die Hand. „Keine Sorge. Ich denke, wir können dich im Hauptquartier des Ordens unterbringen, Hermine, dort wird dich niemand finden. Wir passen auf Elena auf, wir haben alle ständig ein Auge auf sie."

„Danke, Albus. Aber ich kann mich nicht ewig verstecken. Ich kann nicht ewig darauf warten, dass er wieder auftaucht und mir das Leben schwer macht." Hermine fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Die Erschöpfung nach mehr als 36 Stunden ohne Schlaf war ihr merklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich laufe seit fast 13 Jahren vor ihm davon. Wie lange noch? Wie lange dauert es noch, bis ich Elena Rede und Antwort stehen muss? Ich habe einen Job, wie soll ich vernünftig arbeiten gehen, wenn hinter jeder Häuserecke dieser... wenn ER hinter jeder Häuserecke auf mich lauern kann?"

Ginny drückte ihren Arm und Albus nickte nachdenklich.

„Du arbeitest als Heilerin im St. Mungos, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Vorerst bitte ich dich, dich im Hauptquartier einzurichten, mit der Arbeit etwas kürzer zu treten und dir keine Sorgen um Elena zu machen. Wir passen auf sie auf."

„Sie kann auch hier bleiben", bot Ginny hilfsbereit an, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Vielleicht ist ER nicht allein... ich kann euch nicht in Gefahr bringen, Ginny."

„Sie hat Recht. Es ist zu gefährlich." Albus schien noch über etwas nachzudenken. „Hermine?"

„Ja, Albus?"

„Was ist Elenas Lieblingsfach?"

„Nun... äh... wenn man das unabhängig vom Lehrer betrachtet würde ich mit Sicherheit sagen: Zaubertränke."

Ein Schmunzeln überzog das Gesicht des Direktors, als er an den miesepetrigen Zaubertrankprofessor dachte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht. Er wird begeistert sein."

„Um Himmels Willen, Albus, du willst sie doch nicht mit Snape zusammen stecken?"

„_Professor_ Snape, meine Liebe, ist ein hervorragender Verteidigungszauberer. Bei ihm wird Elena sicherer sein als bei uns allen zusammen. Ja, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt mir die Idee. Ein Tränkeprojekt, ein Angebot für begabte Nachwuchstränkemeister und -meisterinnen. Wenn sie nach dir kommt, ist sie vermutlich sowieso die Einzige, die sich für dieses Projekt interessiert."

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln überzog Hermines Gesicht. „Ich schätze fast, damit könntest du Recht haben", meinte sie grimmig.

„Eine wirklich gute Idee. Ich werde das Projekt für die Erstklässler zur Vertiefung ihrer Fähigkeiten ausschreiben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Snape begeistert sein wird."

„Natürlich wird er das nicht sein. Aber das braucht er auch nicht." Albus kicherte vergnügt. „Er wird es nicht wagen, seinen Unmut an Elena auszulassen, glaub mir. Ich werde ihn schon überzeugen."

Bei dem Gedanken an Albus' Überzeugungskünste musste Hermine wieder Lächeln. „Danke, Albus."

„Keine Ursache, Kindchen. Euer Wohlergehen liegt uns allen am Herzen. Du versprichst mir also, in den Grimmauld Platz zu ziehen?"

„Ich versprech's dir."

„Gut. Lass mich wissen, wenn du noch etwas brauchst. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich mit Severus alles für das Projekt abgeklärt habe... gegebenenfalls braucht Elena einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Ein Hinweis von deiner Seite, dass du das Projekt toll findest und sie dazu aufmunterst, wäre sicherlich ein guter Schritt, um sie zur Teilnahme zu bewegen."

_*TBC*_


	4. Chapter 4

_So… auf in eine neue Runde! So langsam lichtet sich der Nebel ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Na, ich hoffe doch, dass es ein bisschen spannend ist ^^ Aber ab jetzt wird's Stück für Stück klarer :)_

_NickTessFan: Ich mag Ron auch nicht :D Deshalb hat er in dieser Geschichte keine Lobby. Was genau mit ihm ist, erfahren wir in einem späteren Kapitel ;) Genauso wie die Antworten auf alle anderen Fragen :D_

_So. In diesem Kapitel geht jetzt zumindest Sevi ein kleines Licht auf. Bloß die alles entscheidende Frage stellt er noch nicht… vielleicht weil er selber Angst vor der möglichen Antwort hat?_

**Zaubertrank-AG**

Ein Zettel flatterte durch den Kamin direkt dem müden Zaubertrankprofessor auf den Schoss. Er saß in seinem Sessel, die Robe von sich geworfen, die langen Beine ausgestreckt und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Mit einem genervten Grunzen nahm er sich den Zettel und warf einen Blick darauf. Dumbledore, natürlich. Nicht einen Abend in Frieden konnte man genießen.

„_Severus,_

_bitte komm sofort in mein Büro._

_Albus"_

Gelangweilt gähnend erhob Severus Snape sich und warf seine Robe über. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors zog er zwei Hufflepuff-Schülerinnen 20 Punkte dafür ab, dass sie sich um diese Zeit außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums aufhielten.

Wenigstens eine gute Tat an diesem Abend.

„Ah, Severus, schön, dass du da bist. Tee? Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nichts von beidem. Tee hatte ich in meinen Räumlichkeiten auch, also warum wird er gerade ohne mich kalt?"

Das Blitzen in Albus' Augen verstärkte sich. „Setz dich."

Misstrauisch sah der Zaubertrankmeister den Direktor an. Der Alte führte doch irgendwas im Schilde...

Albus lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Wie läuft es mit den Erstklässlern, Severus?"

„Dieselben Hohlköpfe wie jedes Jahr", erwiderte der schlecht gelaunt. „Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass einige sehr begabte Köpfe dabei sind, die man dringend fördern sollte."

Aha... daher wehte der Wind. Severus straffte sich etwas und starrte den Direktor misstrauisch an.

„So... hattest du also den Eindruck..."

„Richtig. Und deswegen möchte ich dich bitten, meinen kleinen Plan zu unterstützen." Vergnügt blitzten die weisen Augen des alten Zauberers den jüngeren an. „Ich möchte noch in diesem Monat eine Zaubertrank-AG einführen. Neben dieser wird es ebenfalls eine Verteidigungs-AG und eine Verwandlungs-AG geben, alle angeboten von den Fachlehrern für besonders interessierte Erstklässler. Ich habe die Listen für die Schüler schon ausgehängt, damit ihr gleich nächste Woche starten könnt... ist das nicht großartig?"

Severus Snape war fassungslos. Der senile Narr fragte ihn nicht einmal, ob er für die verdammten Blagen Zeit hatte, nein, er verplante einfach seine sauer verdienten Nachmittage.

„Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich mit diesen..."

„Ich glaube nicht, Severus. Wirklich, es wird dir gut tun, mit den Kindern auf einer etwas vertrauteren Basis umzugehen." Die Stimme des Direktors war weiterhin milde, aber Severus kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass die Sache bereits beschlossen und besiegelt war.

Knurrend erhob er sich. „Schön", raunzte er, „mir bleibt jawohl nichts anderes übrig!"

„Jetzt sieh das doch nicht so negativ, mein Junge." Albus klatschte in die Hände und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Die AG wird jeden Abend der Woche um 16 Uhr stattfinden, abgesehen natürlich von Samstag und Sonntag."

Wütend stierte der Professor den Direktor an, grunzte etwas Unverständliches und stürmte dann hinaus.

„Du hast ihm so eben die Woche ruiniert", grinste Phineas Nigellus aus seinem Porträt heraus etwas boshaft und Albus sah ihn mit sanft hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Er wird merken, dass es auch für ihn eine Bereicherung ist. Manchmal muss man Severus Snape einfach zu seinem Glück zwingen."

„Wie kannst du es Glück nennen, wenn du ihn nötigst, länger als notwendig mit den nervigen Gören zusammen zu sein."

„Phineas! Es gibt auch ,nervige Gören', wie du sie nennst, die in der Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei natürlich noch nicht so fortgeschritten sind wie unser Zaubertrankmeister, deren Interesse an diesem Fach aber mindestens genauso groß ist. Man sollte ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, dieses Interesse auszubauen und ich denke, es wird Severus viel bringen, wenn er endlich einmal mit Schülern arbeiten kann, die auch arbeiten wollen."

* * *

><p>Besagter Professor war nicht halb so überzeugt von seinem Glück wie der Direktor. Fast qualmend vor Wut eilte er zurück in den Kerker, wo er erst einmal ein paar Phiolen an die Wand warf.<p>

„Verdammter Albus!" Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbrach eine Phiole am Kaminsims.

„Verdammte Kinder!" Eine zweite folgte.

„ALBUS!" In der dritten war noch der Rest eines Trankes gewesen, der beim Zerbrechen der Phiole zischend im Kamin verdampfte.

Weitere Phiolen waren spontan nicht griffbereit, weshalb Severus sich kaum beruhigt in seinen großen Sessel warf und ins Feuer starrte. Hatte er behauptet, dass James Potter Junior der Nagel an seinem Sarg werden würde? Bei diesem Gedanken hatte er Albus eindeutig vergessen. Finster grübelte er darüber nach, wie viele Nägel ein normaler Sarg eigentlich hatte. Dann wäre für Albus sicherlich auch noch einer übrig, ohne dass er Potter den Rang ablief.

Unfähig sitzen zu bleiben erhob er sich wieder und trabte zu seiner kleinen Bar, wo er sich erst einmal einen großen Whisky gönnte.

Die goldene Flüssigkeit im Glas schwenkend ging er im Zimmer auf und ab.

Albus war hoffentlich klar, dass er den Unmut über die aufgezwungene AG an den Kindern auslassen würde. Das war auch nicht armselig, sondern ganz einfach verständlich und logisch. Der sture Greis war selbst schuld. Und wenn die verdammten Erstklässler klug waren, machten sie um die Zaubertrank-AG sowieso einen großen Bogen.

Zaubertrank-AG! Wie das schon klang! Nach Mandalas ausmalen und Liebeswässerchen anrühren.

Er würde sie schwitzen und verzweifeln lassen. Das war es. Und nach dieser Erfahrung würde Albus Dumbledore ihm nie wieder eine sogenannte AG aka „Wir beschäftigen Severus Snape" aufs Auge drücken.

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung leerte er sein Glas und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen von wo aus er das Glas ebenfalls gegen den Kaminsims feuerte. Kam jetzt eh nicht mehr drauf an.

* * *

><p>Ungläubig starrten Lily und James Elena an.<p>

„Du willst zu Professor Snape in die AG?", quiekte Lily fassungslos. „Bist du krank?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Ella..." James sah Elena als eine Art Schützling an und fühlte sich nun verpflichtet, sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Er wird dich ewig Molche auseinander nehmen und seine Vorräte katalogisieren lassen... er wird dich für alles einsetzen, was er sonst in Strafarbeiten erledigen lässt. Das ist Selbstmord. Das ist die ganze Woche freiwillige Strafarbeit."

„Aber ich liebe Zaubertränke. Und Mom sagt, ich soll mich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Sie findet die Idee toll. Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht so gestresst ist."

„Vielleicht. Aber Tatsache ist, dass Snape immer gestresst ist. Immer, verstehst du? Er weiß nicht, wie der Zustand ,ungestresst' aussieht. Er ist der Stress in Person!"

„Vielleicht ja nicht."

„Auf jeden Fall doch!"

„Ich kann doch immer noch aufhören, wenn es furchtbar ist. Professor McGonagall wird sicherlich Verständnis haben."

„Du würdest doch nie aufhören." James sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Sag aber nachher nicht, wir hätten dich nicht gewarnt."

„Wer hat sich denn noch für das Projekt eingetragen?"

Elena zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war die Erste auf dem Zettel und hab danach nicht mehr drauf geguckt."

„Ansonsten bestimmt nur Slytherins, die bei ihrem Hauslehrer punkten wollen." James klang verächtlich und Lily rümpfte ihr Stubsnäschen.

„Lass dich von denen nicht ärgern. Sonst geben wir ihnen eins auf die Nase." Sie fuchtelte wild mit der Faust vor Elenas Nase herum und die drei lachten.

James tätschelte ihr väterlich den Kopf. „Das mit der Prügel überlass mal lieber mir, Schwesterchen."

Im nächsten Moment hielt er sich mit einem Schmerzenslaut das Schienbein, weil Lily ihm einen Tritt davor gegeben hatte.

Elena fiel fast um vor Lachen, ein Blick auf die große Standuhr im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sie jedoch leise seufzen.

„Ich glaub, ich sollte dann mal losgehen, damit ich nicht zu spät komme."

„Wir drücken dir die Daumen", nickte Lily und James zuckte die Achseln.

„Sag nachher nicht, wir hätten dich nicht gewarnt."

Elena schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, packte ihre Tasche und lief hinaus.

Im Gang traf sie Professor Bingley, den neusten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der ihr freundlich zu blinzelte. Sie mochte ihn – er war nett.

Die schwere Kühle, die ihr im Kerker entgegen schlug, kühlte ihr erhitztes Gesicht etwas – sie hoffte eindringlich, dass die AG nicht nur mit Slytherins besetzt war.

Seltsamerweise war vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer noch nichts los.

„Sie kommen bestimmt noch", meinte sie beruhigend zu sich selbst und wartete geduldig.

Doch es kam niemand.

Um Punkt 16 Uhr näherten sich die wogenden Roben des allseits gefürchteten Professors, der augenscheinlich sehr schlechte Laune hatte. Trotz allem zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Elena sah.

„Sind sie die Einzige?", raunzte er sie an und sie drückte ihre Tasche etwas enger an sich und nickte zaghaft.

„Ich glaube schon."

Auch das noch. Privatunterricht für Alleswisserin Miss Parker. Woran erinnerte ihn diese Göre bloß?

Missmutig sah er sie an und stieß dann die Tür zum Zaubertrankzimmer auf. „Brauchen sie eine Extraeinladung?"

Elena beeilte sich, in das Klassenzimmer zu kommen und hinter ihr donnerte Snape die Tür zu.

„Sie warten hier ... und rühren sie ja nichts an!"

Ohne ihr Nicken abzuwarten, eilte er nach nebenan in sein Wohnzimmer und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Flammen. „Professor Dumbledore!"

Albus' Kopf erschien in den Flammen. „Severus, was kann ich für dich tun? Hast du jetzt nicht deine AG?"

„Die AG findet nicht statt. Es ist nur Miss Parker gekommen!"

„Ja... und? Wieso sollte sie dann nicht stattfinden?"

Severus unterdrückte ein gereiztes Knurren. „Es gibt nur EINE Teilnehmerin, Albus."

„Ja... ist doch phantastisch! Dann könnt ihr doch wunderbar effektiv arbeiten! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!" Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verschwand Albus aus dem Kamin und Severus fuhr gerade noch zurück, bevor die Flammen ihm die Haare versengten. Verflucht.

Einen Moment verharrte er, die Hände am Kaminsims abgestützt, um sich zu sammeln. Dann atmete er tief durch, straffte sich und ging zurück in das Klassenzimmer, wo Elena Parker auf einem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe saß, ihre Tasche auf dem Schoß hatte und artig wartete.

Wieder schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er ihre Pose irgendwoher kannte. Irgendwoher.

„Nun, Miss Parker", knurrte er und sie zuckte etwas zusammen. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihre Mama ihnen geraten hat, diese AG zu belegen?"

Fast hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an, aber als sie seine Miene bemerkte, verschwand der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck. Natürlich war die Bemerkung nicht freundlich gemeint.

Er sah, wie sich das kleine Persönchen vor ihm straffte.

„Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, ich solle die AG wählen, für die ich mich am meisten begeistern kann und wenn das die Zaubertrank-AG ist, dann soll ich mich von nichts davon abschrecken lassen, sie zu belegen." Und von niemandem. Aber das sagte sie nicht laut.

Hätte er nicht so schlechte Laune gehabt, hätte er beinahe geschmunzelt. „Machen sie immer, was ihre Mutter ihnen sagt, Miss Parker?"

Ihm fiel auf, wie sich ein Schatten über die Augen der Kleinen legte.

„Meine Mutter ist der klügste Mensch der Welt", meinte sie leise, aber fest. „Deshalb glaube ich ihr, wenn sie etwas sagt."

Irgendwie machte die Kleine ihm Spaß.

„Na so etwas", gab er sich verwirrt. „Wer hat denn festgelegt, dass ihre Mutter der klügste Mensch der Welt ist?"

„Ich."

Sie machte ihm wirklich Spaß. Aber eigentlich war sie nicht dafür hier.

„Tatsache ist allerdings, dass hier nicht der Intellekt ihrer Mutter gefordert ist, sondern der, der ihnen hoffentlich zu Eigen ist, Miss Parker. Man hat mich zur Durchführung dieser AG genötigt und ich werde diese AG nur weiter führen, wenn ich bemerke, dass sie effizient und korrekt arbeiten können, was ich schon allein im Anbetracht ihres Alters eher bezweifle."

Er machte eine schöpferische Pause und sah, wie sich das Gesicht der jungen Miss Parker empört verzog. Sie trug ihre Emotionen wirklich im Gesicht. Das verhieß wirklich, eine spaßige AG zu werden.

„Wir beginnen mit einem Vergesslichkeitstrank. Sagt er ihnen etwas?"

Nun begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. Es ging los.

„Ja, Sir. Der Trank ist in unserem Buch erläutert..."

,...und ich habe das Buch bereits durchgearbeitet', ergänzte er in Gedanken, bevor es ihn brennend heiß durch fuhr. ,Ich Idiot. Verdammter Idiot. Seniler Narr. Natürlich...' Granger. Aber Hermine Granger war seit 13 Jahren tot?

Nein, Elena Parker _musste_ Hermine Grangers Tochter sein. Das buschige Haar, wenn auch in der falschen Farbe, die rehbraunen Augen und dieser messerscharfe Verstand. Das erklärte auch die zahlreichen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Miss Parker irgendwelche Weisheiten ihrer Mutter zum Besten gab. Das erklärte, warum Miss Parker exzellente und obendrein noch modifizierte Tränke aus dem Gedächtnis brauen konnte. Das erklärte überhaupt ihre Begabung für Zaubertränke im Besonderen – Severus Snape hatte nach dem Krieg nie wieder jemanden getroffen, der so perfekte Zaubertränke brauen konnte wie Hermine Granger.

Es fiel ihm endlich wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Elena Parker war Hermine Grangers Tochter. Daher ihre dicke Freundschaft mit den Pottergören. Daher... Himmel, warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen? (Vermutlich, sagte seine lästige innere Stimme, weil er sie für tot, tot, tot gehalten hatte. Und Tote hatten nun mal posthum keine Kinder!) Wo zum Geier hatte sich der dritte Teil des Goldenen Trios so lange aufgehalten? Man hielt sie für tot, da niemand seit dem Kriegsende vor knapp 13 Jahren etwas von ihr gehört hatte. Und nun stand ihre Tochter vor ihm…

„Professor?"

Ah... sie war natürlich noch da. Verdammt. Er hatte sie über seiner Entdeckung ganz vergessen. „Worauf warten sie?", blaffte er sie an. „Nehmen sie ihr Buch heraus und fangen sie an! Ich nehme an, sie haben nicht vergessen, wo die Zutaten sich befinden?"

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor."

Als sie sich ans Werk machte, hatte er wieder Zeit, um nachzudenken, wobei er sich jedoch selbst zur Raison rief. Warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Schön, Granger lebte und hatte eine Tochter, die genauso war wie sie. Und? Menschen bekamen Kinder (die meisten zumindest), das war die mitunter unerwünschte Folge interessanter Aktivitäten.

Das führte ihn zu dem spitzfindigen Schluss, dass zu einer Hermine Granger mit Kind vermutlich auch ein Vater gehörte – wahrscheinlich der namensgebende Mister Parker. Er hatte damals eigentlich erwartet, dass Granger Part Drei des goldenen Trios Ronald Weasley heiraten würde. Aber anscheinend hatte sie rechtzeitig ihren Verstand zurück erhalten, bevor es soweit kommen konnte.

Er beschloss, Elena bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

Wieso eigentlich? Was interessierte es ihn?

Unwirsch über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Es interessierte ihn halt. So einfach. Das pure Interesse an der intelligentesten Schülerin, die Hogwarts je betreten hatte, mit der er immerhin während des Krieges mehrere Monate zusammen gearbeitet hatte und über die man nach dem Krieg nirgendwo mehr ein Wort gelesen hatte, obwohl ihre beiden Heldenfreunde Potter und Weasley über Jahre die Schlagzeilen waren.

Sie war einfach verschwunden. Und 13 Jahre nach dem Krieg stand plötzlich ihre Tochter vor ihm, genauso intelligent, allerdings wesentlich hübscher als ihre Mutter in dem Alter und nicht so aufdringlich und... ,Verdammt! Hör auf über sie nachzudenken!'

Wütend kniff er die Augen zusammen und beäugte Miss Parker, die geschickt den Trank braute, ohne überhaupt ins Buch zu gucken. Natürlich. Vermutlich konnte sie ihn auswendig.

Na schön. Wenn sie Grangers Sprössling war, konnte er sie ruhig mehr fordern.

Sie wirkte etwas überrascht, als er begann ihr Fragen zu dem Trank zu stellen, doch sie beantwortete alles ohne zu zögern und war dabei keine Minute unkonzentriert bei der Brauarbeit.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, war der Trank längst fertig, hatte Severus das Mädchen längst zurück in seinen Turm geschickt.

Sie hatte tatsächlich in diesen zwei Stunden immenses Fachwissen gezeigt und Severus Snape, der eigentlich wütend auf Albus Dumbledore sein und seine Wut an dem Mädchen auslassen wollte, hatte diese Tatsachen ganz vergessen. Im Gegenteil – er war zufrieden. Der Trank war exzellent und Elena Parker war trotz ihrer Jugend eine geradezu angenehme Person. ,Ganz anders als ihre Mutter', schoss es ihm nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf.

_Na, da hat Severus ja auch endlich noch kapiert, was schon die ganze Zeit klar war. Und Dumbledore, das alte Schlitzohr, hat zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Aber ich an Sevis Stelle würde mich doch etwas intensiver fragen, wer der Vater des Kindes ist. Ihr nicht auch? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_So…. Detektiv Snape tastet sich vorwärts. ;)_

_SeverusHermioneSnape: Kommt bald ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Ich mag keine OOC-Snapes :D Ein Snape hat ätzend zu sein. (Dieses Chap fällt in der Hinsicht etwas aus der Reihe, gebe ich zu. Aber der Krieg ist vorbei, da kann auch er mal langsam normaler werden.) Ob er sich davon belastet gefühlt hat, besprechen wir auch in späteren Chaps noch ;) Aber vorab: Er hatte 13 Jahre Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie tot ist. Und gerade Severus Snape ist meiner Meinung nach nicht der Typ, der vor Freude schluchzend auf die Knie fällt, weil jemand Todgeglaubtes noch lebt ;) Aber wie gesagt…dazu später mehr :D _

_Ich weiß nicht, wen du mit einer bestimmten Person meinst :D _

_Bane1602: Hm… jetzt würds noch zuviel vorweg nehmen. Aber Elena ist mittlerweile 12 ;) (Ich gebe zu, ich bin nicht so der Datumsschreiber… aber auch für alle anderen: Aktuell bewegen wir uns in der Mitte des Dezembers. Elena hat Mitte November Geburtstag.)_

_NickTessFan: Jaaaa… der gute Sevi. Natürlich immer betont desinteressiert… nicht das man ihm plötzlich menschliche Regungen oder gar Neugierde nachsagt ;)_

_So…viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap – mir hat es Spaß gemacht ;)_

**5. ****Arbeitsgemeinschaft**

„Na, Severus, wie war deine erste AG-Einheit?", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore ihn beim Abendessen fröhlich und er grunzte etwas Unverständliches und sah den Direktor dann scharf an.

„Ist es möglich, dass Elena Parker Hermine Grangers Nachwuchs ist?"

Für einen Moment verrutschte dem Direktor das Grinsen, doch er fing sich rasch wieder und meinte etwas lauter als nötig: „Aber nein, Severus. Elena Parker ist die Tochter einer gewissen Mina Parker."

Severus sah ihn noch eine Spur schärfer an, doch der Direktor sah ihn gleichmütig an.

„Probier doch die Ratatouille, sie ist vorzüglich, Severus."

Für den Rest des Abendessens ging Albus nicht mehr auf das Thema „AG" ein.

Erst, als Severus später faul vor seinem Kamin saß, ein Glas Whisky in der Hand, flatterte deja-vueartig ein Zettel aus dem Kamin in seinen Schoß.

„_Severus,_

_bitte komm sofort in mein Büro._

_Albus"_

„Wie wär's mit einem originelleren Text, Albus?", stöhnte der Zaubertrankmeister und machte sich genervt auf in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Neugierig war er aber doch. Er glaubte keine Minute, dass Elena Parker NICHT Hermine Grangers Tochter war. Warum also log Albus ihn an?

Im Büro erwartete Albus ihn bereits.

„Severus, schön, dass du da bist. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Albus, bei Merlins Bart, nein! Was willst du von mir?" Genervt ließ Snape sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte den Direktor stechend an.

„Wir müssen reden. Über deine Bemerkung von vorhin."

„Was ist so schlimm daran? Ich habe eine Vermutung aufgestellt und sie hat sich als falsch heraus gestellt, na schön. Im Grunde interessiert es mich kein Stück, wer zum Geier Miss Parkers Mutter ist!"

„Nein, nein, Severus, langsam. Das ist es ja. Deine Vermutung war goldrichtig. Elena Parker ist Hermine Grangers Tochter. Nur das Hermine Granger nicht mehr Hermine Granger ist."

„Schön. Sie hat also irgendeinen Parker geheiratet und nennt sich Mina."

„Nein, Severus. Hermine war noch nie verheiratet. Schon gar nicht mit einem Parker. Ich bin sicher, der Name Rabastan Lestrange ist dir ein Begriff?"

„Natürlich." Severus' Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu. Rabastan Lestrange, die abscheuliche Ratte aus einem Clan von Abschaum.

„Er hat es auf Hermine abgesehen, Severus. Er verfolgt sie seit dem Krieg, deshalb ist sie gezwungen, unter falschem Namen zu leben. Tatsache ist, dass niemals jemand erfahren darf, dass Hermine Granger noch lebt und viel wichtiger ist, dass niemals jemand erfahren darf, dass ihre Tochter hier in Hogwarts zur Schule geht. Die Medien halten sie für tot. Hermine Granger existiert nur noch für Menschen, die sie kennen. Für alle anderen ist sie Mina Parker. Und zu ihrem eigenen Schutz weiß Elena Parker nicht, dass sie eigentlich Elena Granger ist."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Severus den Direktor an. „Wenn er es so auf sie abgesehen hat, warum benutzen wir Granger nicht als Lockvogel, um diesen Drecksack zu schnappen?"

„Severus! Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Was ist mit Elena, wenn ihrer Mutter etwas passiert?"

„Soll sich doch der Vater um das Mädchen kümmern!"

„Es gibt keinen Vater, Severus. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du das Mädchen jemals zu ihrem Vater befragst. Glaubst du nicht, wir hätten Lestrange nicht längst gefasst, wenn uns das ohne Risiko für Hermine gelungen wäre?" Albus seufzte. „Er ist klug. Klüger als die Auroren. Letzte Woche ist er in Hermines Haus eingebrochen – glücklicherweise hat er sie nicht gefunden. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass mehr als 12 Jahre Versteckspiel fast vorbei sind, denn er weiß, dass sie Mina Parker ist. Und er weiß, dass Elena hier ist."

„Wozu dann noch das Versteckspiel? Wozu dann noch die Geheimhalterei? Wenn er es sowieso weiß?" Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne und sah Albus aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Soll doch jeder erfahren, dass sie hier ist. Im Nu wäre dieser Dreckskerl gefasst."

„Es geht nur um das Mädchen, Severus. Glaubst du nicht, Hermine wäre nicht schon längst in die Offensive gegangen, wenn das Kind nicht wäre?" Kopfschüttelnd flocht Albus seine Finger ineinander. „Das AG-Projekt soll auch ein Schutz für Elena sein. Sie bekommt hier in Hogwarts den größtmöglichen Schutz, aber das reicht möglicherweise nicht." Albus verzog in schmerzlicher Erinnerung das Gesicht. „Erinnere dich, wie Sirius damals in Hogwarts eingebrochen ist. Wir tun was wir können, aber Hogwarts ist kein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Durch das Projekt ist Elena doppelt geschützt." Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah Severus nachdenklich an. „Hermine befindet sich momentan im Hauptquartier des Ordens, nachdem ihr Haus nicht mehr sicher für sie ist. Sie ist nicht glücklich mit dem Zustand."

Severus wusste, der alte Zauberer verschwieg ihm irgendein Detail. Es wäre kaum ein Problem, Granger als Köder zu benutzen und Elena solange irgendwie unter Sonderaufsicht zu halten, damit ihr nichts geschah. Irgendetwas an der Geschichte war faul. Aber was interessierte es ihn.

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Na schön. Eine nette Geschichte. Sehr aufregend. Ich bin gespannt auf die Fortsetzung. War das dann alles?"

„Wie macht sich Miss Parker eigentlich?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schenkte dem Direktor einen ironischen Blick. „Sie ist natürlich genauso eine Alleswisserin wie ihre Mutter. Glücklicherweise hat sie die penetrante Ader ihrer Mutter nicht geerbt."

„Klingt, als würde dir die Arbeit mit ihr Spaß machen. Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht?" Schon wirkte Albus wieder belustigt. „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß."

* * *

><p>In den folgenden Projektstunden bemerkte Severus Snape zum ersten Mal in seiner mittlerweile 30 Jährigen Schullaufbahn, was es hieß, Spaß am Unterrichten zu haben. Elena war wie ein Schwamm, sie saugte jede noch so kleine Bemerkung von ihm in sich auf und setzte das Ganze effizient um.<p>

Und obwohl ihn die Sache mit dem Trollkraut – warum war er nicht selber darauf gekommen? - noch immer piesackte, kam er nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er das Kind mochte. Sie war wirklich wesentlich verträglicher als Hermine es in ihrem Alter gewesen war, ruhiger und bedächtiger. Mitunter überkam ihn fast eine Art väterlicher Beschützerinstinkt, wenn sie zu nah ans Feuer kam oder er sie bei der Pausenaufsicht aus den Augen verlor (Rabastan Lestrange war zu widerlich, als dass Severus verantworten konnte, dass ein Kind in seine Gewalt geriet). Natürlich verpackte er das meist in scharfen Worten... aber das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen in den Projektstunden hatte etwas von nun ja… er würde es nicht einmal unter Folter zu geben, aber möglicherweise hatte ihre Beziehung etwas von Onkel und Nichte… oder so.

Es war Mitte Dezember als er eines Mittwochnachmittags auf Miss Parker wartete. 16 Uhr kam und ging und das Mädchen erschien nicht. Seine Laune wurde zunehmend schlechter – die Kleine nahm sich eindeutig zu viel heraus.

Andererseits war sie noch nie auch nur eine Minute zu spät gekommen... und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich langsam aber sicher in Severus Snape breit. Er kannte es bisher nur in Bezug auf sich selbst, nicht in Bezug auf andere, bis auf einige Begebenheiten in Verbindung mit dem goldenen Trio vor langer Zeit, aber es war eindeutig Sorge. Gestern war sie noch da gewesen...

Also machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Unterwegs traf er Sargnageljames Potter und hielt ihn barsch an. „Haben sie Elena Parker gesehen, Potter?"

Der sah ihn überrascht an und zuckte dann vorsichtig die Achseln. „Nein, Sir, tut mir Leid."

Knurrend eilte Snape weiter, bis er zur Fetten Dame kam. „Ist Miss Parker da drin?", bellte er die summende Dame an, der vor Schreck die Töne verrutschten.

„Aber Professor! Nicht in diesem Tohohoon, bitteee", tirillierte sie pikiert, als sie sich gefasst hatte. „Nein, die junge Miss Parker ist im Krankenflügel. Hat eine schlimme Erkältung, das arme Ding. So ein liebes Mähäädchen."

Er ignorierte ihr Gezwitscher. Die Information reichte. Missmutig trabte er zurück in seinen Kerker. Seltsamerweise ruinierte ihm der Ausfall der Projektstunde die Laune. Kaum zu glauben. Er wurde wohl weich auf seine alten Tage.

Völlig überraschend stand er plötzlich vor seinem privaten Tränkevorrat und ausgesprochen unerwarteterweise stach ihm ein Erkältungstrank ins Auge, den er selbst kreiert hatte. Selbstredend war er viel besser als Poppys Tränke, aber für die Schüler reichte Poppys Trank allemal.

Andererseits wartete der Blutbildende Trank auf Elena und je länger sie im Krankenflügel war, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, dass der Trank verdarb. Und überhaupt...

„Bei Merlins Eiern", knurrte er über sich selbst genervt, schnappte sich die Phiole mit dem Erkältungstrank und stiefelte zum Krankenflügel.

Tatsächlich lag Elena mit geschwollenen Augen und triefroter Nase warm eingepackt im Bett und schniefte und nieste vor sich hin.

Als sie den Zaubertrankprofessor sah, wollte sie etwas sagen, doch er winkte unwirsch ab und hielt ihr die Phiole hin.

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung nahm sie das Fläschchen ohne zu zögern von ihm an und trank es in einem Zug aus. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn berührte ihn seltsam und er schob es unwirsch beiseite.

„Schlafen sie sich aus und erscheinen sie morgen gefälligst pünktlich", blaffte er sie an und verschwand mit wehender Robe.

Elena sah ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln nach. Ihre Mom hatte ja gesagt, dass er einer von den Guten war.

Dann kuschelte sie sich tiefer unter die Decke und versuchte zu schlafen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag ging es ihr blendend, was Poppy in helle Aufregung versetzte. Sie betitelte Elena kurzerhand als medizinisches Wunder und schickte sie in den Unterricht.<p>

Als sie mittags Zaubertrankunterricht hatte, konnte Severus sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grunzen nicht verkneifen: Sein Trank wirkte wunderbar. Nicht nur, dass sie unerwartet schnell wieder auf den Beinen war, nein, er hatte den Trank auch so entwickelt, dass der Körper trotz allem Antikörper gegen die Krankheit entwickelte, sodass sie nicht gleich wieder krank werden konnte.

Am Nachmittag erschien sie pünktlich wie immer und gemeinsam stellten sie den Trank fertig.

Als sie das Blutbildende Serum das letzte Mal bedächtig zweimal im und zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrührte und den Trank dann auf kleiner Stufe ruhen ließ, bemerkte sie, dass die Augen des Zaubertrankprofessors auf ihr lagen.

Vorsichtig sah sie zurück, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte, doch seltsamerweise war sein Blick nicht streng.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Der Trank ist geworden, wie er sein soll, Miss Parker."

War das etwa ein Kompliment? Anscheinend. Aber offensichtlich war er noch nicht fertig...

Mit einem kurzen Schritt war er beim Kessel und überprüfte den Trank beiläufig nochmal. Unnötig, eigentlich, denn der Trank war perfekt. Dann sah er die 12 Jährige an.

„Das Niveau des Trankes ist für die fünfte Klasse angemessen. Glückwunsch, Miss Parker. Sie sind jetzt schon besser in der Lage, Tränke der fünften Klasse zu brauen, als die Hohlköpfe, die diese Stufe bereits erreicht haben sollten."

Das war ganz eindeutig ein Kompliment! Elena strahlte vor Freude.

„20 Punkte für Gryffindor." Das fiel ihm am schwersten – aber das Mädchen hatte es sich mehr als verdient.

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie ihm um den Hals fallen. „D... danke, Professor, Sir", stammelte sie und er sah etwas unwirsch drein.

„Ruhen sie sich ja nicht auf ihrem kleinen Erfolg aus, Miss Parker. Es gibt noch viel was sie lernen müssen. Aber für heute reicht es. Sie können gehen."

Der kleine Dämpfer kam bei ihr gar nicht an, sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, packte in Windeseile ihre Sachen und verschwand hinaus.

„Toll, Severus, ganz toll", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister sich selbst an. „Du hast eben deinen Ruf ruiniert."

Aber irgendwie machte es ihm nichts aus. Bedächtig tauchte er eine Kelle in den Trank und ließ den Trank zurück in den Kessel plätschern. Ein sehr guter Trank. Die Stümper im St. Mungos konnten ihn nicht besser herstellen.

Severus hatte Elena nur einmal Hilfestellung leisten müssen, aber das hatte nichts mit mangelndem Können in Sachen Zaubertränke zu tun gehabt, sondern einfach, weil sie nur zwei Hände hatte und mit dem Zauberstab noch nicht geschickt genug war, um mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun.

Nahm er sie gerade in Schutz?

,Und jetzt füll den Trank ab, Weichei, und beichte Albus, dass der senile Blödmann recht hatte und du Spaß daran hast, mit der kleinen Miss Parker zu arbeiten. Und dann geh und spring vom Astronomieturm, weil du dich von Severus Snape, dem Unnahbaren, in Severus Snape, den matschigen Kinderfreund, verwandelt hast.'

Die Ironie half ihm, seinen Stolz über Miss Parkers Erfolg zu verdrängen und den Trank sauber abzufüllen.

Gleichzeitig jedoch schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zu jener Zeit vor ungefähr 13 Jahren. Schon lange dachte er darüber nach, doch bis jetzt hatte er jeden seiner Gedanken als unsinnig abgetan. Er war damals genötigt worden, mit dem Hirn des Trios zusammen zu arbeiten und verschiedene Tränke für den Krieg zu entwickeln und zu verbessern. Ob es sein konnte, dass Elena Parker… nein, unmöglich!

Von sich selbst und seinen Gedankengängen entsetzt, wischte er jede Vermutung beiseite.

* * *

><p>Elena hatte es sehr eilig zu ihren Freunden zu kommen. Lily kam gerade von der Verwandlungs-AG zurück und wollte gerade erzählen, dass sie es fast geschafft hatte, aus einer Tasse eine Maus zu machen, als Elena sie unterbrach:<p>

„Ihr glaubt nicht, was Professor Snape eben gemacht hat!"

Sie strahlte in die Runde und James und Lily sahen sie irritiert an.

„Er hat dich angebrüllt?", mutmaßte James, doch Elena schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Er hat mich gelobt! Ich habe einen Trank gebraut und er hat gesagt, der Trank sei so wie er sein soll und der Trank ist eigentlich für Fünftklässler und... und er hat mir Punkte gegeben!"

Zwei Augenpaare starrten sie fassungslos an.

„Er hat dir Punkte gegeben?", echote Lily fassungslos. „Du meinst, Punkte für Gryffindor?"

„Natürlich Punkte für Gryffindor! 20 Stück!"

„Ich fass es nicht." James sank in seinen Sessel. „Fledermaus Snape hat dir Punkte gegeben!"

„Er ist keine Fledermaus! Er ist total klug und kann sogar entspannt sein!"

„Oh man, Ella... ich versteh ja, dass du jetzt voll auf ihn abfährst... aber das ist Snape. Vielleicht hat er heut Morgen Drogen genommen oder er hat irgendjemandem so richtig den Tag verdorben und hatte deswegen gute Laune... aber er ist und bleibt eine fiese Fledermaus."

„Gar nicht wahr!" Aufgebracht verschränkte Elena die Arme vor der Brust und starrte James an.

Lily musste kichern. „Jetzt siehst du aus wie deine Mom."

Elena streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und die beiden Geschwister lachten. James zückte einen Stapel Karten.

„Auf den Schock mit den 20 Punkten müssen wir glatt eine Runde ,Snape explodiert' spielen, meint ihr nicht? Ian, Robin, spielt ihr mit?"

Die beiden besten Freunde von James kamen heran und setzten sich grinsend zu ihnen und schon bald waren sie im Spiel verstrickt.

_Tja… Sherlock Snape und seine viel zu menschlichen Regungen. Er hat's aber auch nicht leicht, was? ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_So… das „richtige" Leben hat wieder angefangen – von daher schaffe ich es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr jeden zweiten Tag ein Chap hochzuladen und noch ein neues dazu zu schreiben ^^ _

_*stellt Kürbiskuchen und Tee für alle Mitleser hin*_

_Viel Spaß jetzt aber erst einmal mit dem nächsten Chap. :)_

**6. Probleme**

Der Dezember lief in schöner Eintönigkeit fort. Die Potters und Hermine hatten ihren Sprösslingen einstimmig geschrieben, dass sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben sollten, was die drei Kinder nicht sonderlich störte. Hermine feierte Weihnachten mit den Potters und sie gestatteten sich alle keine finsteren Gedanken. Von Lestrange hörte Hermine nichts. Sie vermisste ihre eigenen vier Wände, traute sich aber nicht dorthin.

Sie arbeitete nur noch wenig, sie müsse aus privaten Gründen etwas zurückstecken, hatte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten gesagt. Da sie sowieso unzählige Überstunden abbauen musste, war die Reduzierung ihrer Arbeitsstunden kein Problem gewesen.

Den Rest ihrer freien Zeit verbrachte sie damit, die Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers quasi auswendig zu lernen.

Seitdem Voldemort besiegt und die Todesser zerschlagen waren, fanden nur noch selten Treffen des Ordens statt, sodass Hermine keine Abwechslung hatte. Manchmal besuchten Ginny und Harry sie, manchmal kam Ginny auch allein. Trotzdem konnten sie die gähnende Langeweile kaum vertreiben – Hermine brauchte Arbeit, irgendetwas, womit sie sich beschäftigen konnte.

Winky, die von Albus geschickt worden war, um Hermine zu unterstützen, tat ihr Bestes, um die langsam aber sicher trübselige Frau zu unterhalten, aber sie war nun mal nur ein Hauself und mehr als gutes Essen und freundliche Worte konnte sie Hermine kaum bieten.

Und mit ihrem Frust wuchsen auch ihre Wut und ihre Entschlossenheit. Sie konnte nicht ewig warten. Sie konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken. Irgendwann würde sie sich Lestrange stellen müssen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie konnte schließlich nicht darauf warten, dass ein Blitz vom Himmel fuhr und den Zauberer erschlug. Oder noch abwegiger: Dass das Ministerium ihn fasste.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie fast lachen, während sie in einem Sessel in der Bibliothek saß und seit geraumer Zeit „Die Magie der Hauselfen" von Dorothea Drewish aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoß liegen hatte, ohne überhaupt hinein zu blicken. Das Ministerium war auch fast 13 Jahre nach Kriegsende noch kein bisschen weiter als vor dem Krieg. Wenn es den Krieg nicht gegeben hätte, würden sie noch heute leugnen, dass Voldemort überhaupt jemals existiert hatte.

Kurz nach dem Krieg, als Arthur Weasley Zaubereiminister geworden war, war es besser geworden. Die Todesser wurden aktiv verfolgt, Splittergruppen zerschlagen, die Rechte von nicht-reinblütigen Zauberern und die von Werwölfen wurden gestärkt und insgesamt wurde mehr Wert auf wichtige Dinge gelegt. Doch Arthur Weasley war vor 3 Jahren in seine wohlverdiente Rente gegangen und war jetzt damit beschäftigt, die Muggel und ihre Technik zu erforschen. Der neue Zaubereiminister war ein Kerl namens Miffy Bilsham und er war genauso bescheuert wie sein Name. Konnte man nicht anders sagen.

Sie starrte kurz auf das Buch, die Buchstaben ergaben jedoch keinen Sinn (das Buch war gelinde gesagt stinklangweilig und obendrein noch schlecht recherchiert) und so starrte sie wieder in den Kamin.

Seit Bilsham das Sagen hatte, war man langsam aber sicher zu alten Denkmustern zurückgekehrt. Die Gleichheitsbestimmungen waren zwar vorhanden, wurden aber von bequemer Dekadenz überdeckt. Bilsham, selber ein Reinblüter, pflegte engen Kontakt zu den alten Familien, die zu seinem großen Gönnerkreis gehörten und wenn die Sprache auf noch immer frei herumlaufende Todesser kam, verwies er meistens darauf, dass sie nicht auffielen und deshalb auch nicht gefunden werden konnten.

Kurzum, der Minister und sein Ministerium waren größere Stümper, als Professor Snape sie jemals in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht hatte ertragen müssen.

Als sie an den finsteren Professor dachte, musste sie lächeln. Elena hatte ihr freudestrahlend von dem Verlauf des Projekts und von dem Lob des Professors erzählt. Hermine war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sie gehört hatte, dass Elena Punkte für ihren Trank bekommen hatte... andererseits war das Blutbildende Serum alles andere als leicht und so waren die Punkte mehr als verdient (wobei so etwas Snape nie gestört hatte).

Nun ja... Hermine war erleichtert, dass ihre Tochter mit dem Professor so gut klar kam, auch wenn es sie kaum überraschte. Elena kam eigentlich mit jedem gut aus. Wobei man allerdings betonen musste, dass Professor Snape eigentlich mit niemandem gut auskam. Zwei Gegensätze prallten aufeinander.

Aber bitte. Es funktionierte. Elena war glücklich und vor allem war sie in Sicherheit.

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit, wo sie nur die Schneeflocken wirbeln sah und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab in die Vergangenheit.

Kurzentschlossen legte sie schließlich das Buch weg und stand auf.

Unten in der Eingangshalle rief sie nach Winky, die sofort mit einem Plopp erschien.

„Miss hat gerufen?"

„Ich besuche Ginny, Winky. Warte mit dem Essen bitte nicht auf mich."

„Aber, Miss, es ist schon dunkel draußen."

„Ach Winky, es wird doch den ganzen Tag kaum hell... wieso sollte ich..."

Ein Klopfen von nebenan am Küchenfenster unterbrach sie. Eine Eule? Von wem mochte die sein?

Sie ging hinüber in die Küche und öffnete dem Vogel das Fenster. Nass und mit Schnee bestäubt hoppelte er in die warme Küche und reckte Hermine das Bein hin.

Vermutlich eine Hogwarts Schuleule.

Winky war gefolgt und schloss das Fenster hinter der Eule.

Vorsichtig löste Hermine das Band, mit dem der Zettel an das Bein der Eule gebunden war. Bevor dieser zu Boden fallen konnte fing sie ihn auf und spürte sofort das vertraute Reißen unter dem Bauchnabel. Der Zettel war ein Portschlüssel.

Winky stand wie erstarrt und disapparierte dann in Panik mit einem lauten Plopp.

* * *

><p>„<em>Severus,<em>

_bitte komm sofort in mein Büro._

_Albus"_

„Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder?" Aufgebracht knüllte Severus den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn ins Feuer. Wann lernte der alte Narr endlich aussagekräftige Zettel zu erstellen? Was war es diesmal? Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Er hatte den Gryffindors in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig Punkte abgezogen (bis auf den Abend der Weihnachtsfeier... aber das zählte nicht!), daran konnte es also nicht liegen. Die kleine Miss Parker? Hatte er bisher heil gelassen, sie lag wohlbehalten in ihrem Bett. Granger? Saß wie die Made im Speck im Grimmauld Platz.

Also WAS zum Geier war los?

Er kam nicht drum herum, das war klar... also machte er sich unwillig und träge auf den Weg. Sicherlich wieder irgendein hirnverbranntes Projekt.

„Kirschnougat", zischte er den Wasserspeier an, der ihn daraufhin einließ.

Zu seiner Überraschung war nicht nur Albus anwesend, sondern auch Minerva McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit stirnrunzelndem Blick in die Runde, als er die angespannte Stimmung bemerkte. „Was hab ich diesmal verbrochen?"

„Er hat Miss Granger."

Der Zaubertrankprofessor verzog das Gesicht. Na wundervoll. „Sie war doch im Hauptquartier?"

„Ein simpler Portschlüssel, transportiert von einer Eule. Winky hat es mir erzählt, sie hat Miss Granger dort bedient."

„Das arme Mädchen", wimmerte Poppy und Albus tätschelte ihr die Hand, während Severus schnaubte. Für so dumm und unvorsichtig hätte er das Superhirn nicht gehalten.

„Wir finden sie schon." Er sah Severus an. „Du musst uns helfen, du kennst Lestrange am besten. Wo kann er sie hinbringen?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Severus sich in einen Sessel fallen. Ganz toll. Der Abend war dann wohl gelaufen.

„Das Cottage der Lestranges ist auf Anweisung des Ministeriums schon vor 7 Jahren niedergebrannt worden – dort also nicht. Malfoy Manor gehört Draco, der niemals einen Lestrange beherbergen würde. Voldemorts Hütte ist ebenfalls abgebrannt..." Er versank in dumpfes Brüten, während Poppy sich die Haare raufte und Minerva und Albus ernste Blicke tauschten.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit sah Severus auf. Eigentlich gab es nur die Möglichkeit. „Macnair."

„Walden Macnair?"

„Natürlich Walden Macnair." Seine Stimme war ätzend. „Wie viele Macnairs kennst du denn sonst noch, Poppy?"

„Severus, bitte, dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wo genau hat Macnair seinen Unterschlupf?"

„In London am East End. Ich bringe euch hin."

„Gut. Ich sage Harry und seinen Leuten Bescheid, sie warten nur auf Nachricht. Poppy, du bereitest auf der Krankenstation bitte alles für Miss Grangers Ankunft vor. Ich schätze, ihre Verfassung wird eher schlecht sein. Sie war jetzt ungefähr anderthalb Stunden dort."

Severus unterdrückte ein lachendes Schnauben. „Eher schlecht" war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Nach einem Date mit den Lestranges waren die Longbottoms nur noch winselndes Gemüse und Walden Macnair war auch nicht gerade als sanftmütiger Philanthrop bekannt.

„Minerva, du gehst in den Gryffindorturm. Weck Elena nicht, wir wollen sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen, aber pass unbedingt auf sie auf. Ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber könnten nicht schaden, denke ich."

„Natürlich, Albus."

Der Direktor kritzelte eine rasche Notiz und warf sie mit den Worten „Harry Potter" in den Kamin, wo sie in einer grünen Stichflamme verschwand. Dann nickte er Poppy aufmunternd zu.

Sie presste ein „Viel Glück" heraus und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Minerva nickte den beiden Männern zu und ging ebenfalls, allerdings gemessenen Schritts.

Die Flammen färbten sich grün und ein Zettel schoss ins Zimmer. Geschickt fing der Direktor ihn auf und überflog ihn kurz.

„Wir treffen uns mit ihnen an der Tower Bridge."

Severus nickte und einvernehmlich eilten die beiden Männer gen Appariergrenze.

Als sie diese endlich überschritten hatten (Severus hoffte, dass es in London etwas wärmer war als hier, denn er fror in seiner Robe), apparierten sie gemeinsam nach London.

Harry war bereits da und mit ihm Lupin, Tonks, Nigel und ein Auror namens Williams.

Severus beschrieb ihnen kurz den Ort und nannte auch die Adresse, sodass sie schließlich alle gemeinsam erneut apparieren konnten.

Die Gegend im Londoner East End war trostlos, insbesondere im Dunkeln. Im Haus von Macnair schien es still zu sein, die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt.

,Dämpfungszauber', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, während die Auroren sich daran machten, die Abwehrzauber so unauffällig wie möglich zu knacken.

Wenn Hermine Granger hier war, war sie im Keller... und wenn er sich in seiner Vermutung geirrt hatte, würde Elena spätestens im Morgengrauen Vollwaise sein.

Die Sache mit dem Keller gab er leise an Harry und Albus weiter, die Sache mit Elena verschwieg er.

Nigel hatte in der Zwischenzeit gemeinsam mit Tonks die Abwehrzauber geknackt und öffnete vorsichtig die Eingangstür.

„Wer sie findet, appariert sofort nach Hogwarts", befahl Harry. Obwohl es um seine beste Freundin ging, war er völlig ruhig und Severus musste eingestehen, dass aus dem verunsicherten, jungen Mann, der Voldemort eher durch Zufall getötet hatte, ein einigermaßen kompetenter Auror geworden war. Einigermaßen. Man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

„Nigel, Tonks, Lupin, ihr geht nach oben. Williams und Albus bleiben im Erdgeschoss. Professor Snape und ich gehen runter."

Alle nickten und strömten dann leise aus, nachdem sie ihre Geräusche mit einem Dämpfungszauber unterdrückt hatten.

Aus dem Keller drang kein Laut und so schlichen Severus und Harry mit gezückten Zauberstäben nach unten, immer wieder innehaltend, ob sich etwas regte. Sie gelangten in eine Art Flur, es war quasi stockfinster. Obwohl Severus es für unklug hielt, erleuchtete Harry sie mit einem Lumos und so tasteten sie sich vorwärts, immer bereit, einen unbekannten Gegenüber anzugreifen.

Der Gang teilte sich und mit gegenseitigem Zunicken trennten sie sich.

Severus bevorzugte es, sich in der Dunkelheit voran zu tasten, seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Finsternis und er konnte Schemen ausmachen. Ein Ortungszauber lotste ihn weiter – er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Nach einigen Schritten gelangte er an eine Tür, die halb auf stand. Drinnen herrschte undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und so trat er vorsichtig ein. Anscheinend befand er sich in einer Art Lagerraum.

Die Luft anhaltend lauschte er, doch er konnte keinen Laut vernehmen. Als er sich weiter in den Raum wagte, bemerkte er, dass der Boden klebrig und die Luft mit dem metallischen Geruch von Blut geschwängert war. Sie war hier. Auch der Ortungszauber bestätigte das.

„Lumos!"

An der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entflammte das Licht und er sah sie sofort, wenn er sie auch nicht gleich erkannte. Der Ortungszauber bestätigte, dass sie es war. Sie lag direkt vor ihm, zwei Schritte weiter und er wäre auf sie getreten.

Ob das für sie noch ein Problem war, konnte er nicht sagen. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Er tastete an ihrem Hals nach Puls und fand ihn nach kurzem Suchen zart und langsam.  
>Gut. Sie lebte also noch. Fragte sich allerdings, wie lange dieser fragile Zustand noch anhielt, denn soweit er erkennen konnte, starrte ihr nackter Körper vor Blut.<p>

Um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Fluch mehr auf ihr lag, sprach er rasch einen Finite Incantatem über sie aus und wickelte sie dann kurzerhand in seinen Umhang, bevor er sie hoch levitierte und sich hinaus schlich.

Von oben tönte Kampflärm, doch hier unten stellte sich ihm nur ein alter Hauself entgegen, den er mit einem derart kraftvollen Stupor außer Gefecht setzte, dass es dem Kleinen vermutlich alle Knochen zerschmettert hatte.

Er vertiefte sich ein wenig in die Legilimentik und fand Harry – schlecht abgeschirmt wie immer.

„Ich habe sie", übermittelte er dem Auror, der anscheinend gerade Macnair höchst persönlich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und die Erleichterung, die sich in Harry ausbreitete, sagte ihm, dass Harry ihn verstanden hatte.

Auf der Straße apparierte er mit Hermine nach Hogwarts.

Mit langen Schritten eilte er mit dem leblosen Körper über die Ländereien und durch Hogwarts, das in friedlichem Schweigen da lag.

Auf der Krankenstation wartete Poppy schon angstvoll und schrie auf, als der Zaubertrankprofessor herein kam und Hermine auf einem Bett ablegte.

Als sie ihn bei Seite drängen wollte, gab er ihr mit einem verärgerten Knurren einen leichten Schubs.

Er war hier der Experte für schwarze Magie.

Mit einem Schwung schlug er die Robe zurück. Poppy sprach geistesgegenwärtig einen Reinigungszauber und Blut und Schmutz verschwanden von Hermines Körper. Zurück blieben Wunden, Prellungen und Blutergüsse auf der wächsernen Haut, die Poppy sofort behandelte.

Severus allerdings nahm sich kurz Zeit, um die Bewusstlose zu betrachten und erkannte drei Dinge: Erstens war Hermine Granger dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen und das in möglicherweise nicht unbeträchtlicher Stärke und Länge. Zweitens war sie mindestens einmal vergewaltigt worden – er kannte diese Art von Verletzungen, auch wenn er nach dem Krieg gehofft hatte, dergleichen nie wieder zu sehen. Drittens hatte sie ihr Aussehen so sehr verändert, dass ein ungeübtes Auge sie nicht erkennen würde. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen glatt und hatten nicht mehr ihre goldbraune, sondern eine eher rötliche Mahagonifärbung. Zugegeben... beim Aufzählen klang das nicht besonders gravierend. Die Hermine Granger, die er gekannt hatte, war jedoch völlig von dem Busch um ihren Kopf dominiert worden. Diese hier eindeutig nicht. Auch ihre Hautfarbe war nicht mehr die, die er gekannt hatte – die leichte Sonnenbräune war einer nahezu durchscheinenden, porzellanartigen Blässe gewichen. Zudem war jede Kindlichkeit, die ihre Züge gehabt hatten, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Accio Cruciatustrank", murmelte er mit einem leichten Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und wenig später flog der Trank herbei – Severus hatte ihn in seiner Todesserzeit entwickelt, um die Flüche besser wegstecken zu können, die Voldemort unter seinen Anhängern gerne verteilte, um zu unterstreichen, wer der Chef war. Der Trank half zwar nicht gegen die psychischen Schäden, dämmte aber die physischen recht gut ein.

Vorsichtig flößte er ihn Hermine ein. Poppys Aufkeuchen erklärte ihm, dass auch sie nun Punkt 2 entdeckt hatte.

Mit einigen weiteren Heilsprüchen waren allerdings auch hier schnell die körperlichen Verletzungen geheilt.

Als Poppy einen Moment wegwuselte, sprach der Zaubertrankmeister einen raschen Zauber aus, der verhindern würde, dass aus der Vergewaltigung eine Schwangerschaft entstand – er war sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher, dass Miss Granger das gut heißen würde.

Poppy kam mit einem Stärkungstrank zurück und während sie ihn der Patientin einflößte, gestatte Severus sich unverschämterweise erstmals ausgiebige Blicke auf die Frau, die er da gerade gerettet hatte. Sie war schlank, geradezu grazil (er vermutete, dass sie zu viel arbeitete und zu wenig aß) und nachdem Poppy ihre Wunden geheilt hatte, wirkte ihr Körper nahezu makellos... doch Severus' geübtes Auge erkannte fast unsichtbare Narben überall auf dem zarten Körper, von denen er vermutete, dass es Überbleibsel des Krieges waren.

Bevor er die Narben eingehender betrachten konnte, zauberte Poppy Hermine endlich ein Nachthemd an den Körper und deckte sie zu.

Dann sah sie Severus an. „Mehr können wir nicht tun", seufzte sie. „Das arme Mädchen."

Er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass das arme Mädchen eine Frau Anfang 30 war. Und er verbot sich jede Regung, als eine kleine, fiese Stimme in ihm stichelte, dass sie nicht nur hübsch war, sondern wunderschön. Das brauchte sie gerade wirklich nicht.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, wie schnell die Zeit während der Behandlung vergangen war – es war fast fünf Stunden her, dass Albus ihn gerufen hatte.

Poppy machte ihnen Tee, während sie auf Harry und den Direktor warteten und Severus verabreichte Hermine zur Sicherheit noch eine Portion des Blutbildenden Serums – er würde ihr später sagen, dass es das war, welches ihre Tochter selbst gebraut hatte.

Wenn sie ihn erkannte... und ihre Tochter.

_Unschöne Situation. Wird Hermine wieder bei klarem Verstand aufwachen? :) *zum Reviewbutton schiel*_


	7. Chapter 7

_So… weiter geht's im Drama._

_Larah: Willkommen bei den geouteten Mitlesern ;) Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt! Ich geb mir Mühe, dass das so bleibt :D_

_NickTessFan: Ne, die Gute hat's nicht leicht. Möglicherweise gibt es auf die drängendste aller Fragen in diesem Chap endlich eine Antwort. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Dass es Snape nicht kümmert, täuscht. In so einer Situation reagiert er natürlich distanziert – jahrelange Übung und so. Aber so ganz gefühlstot ist der Gute dann doch nicht. _

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! ^^_

Wahnsinn

Harry erschien erst zwei Stunden später, es war fast vier Uhr morgens, erschöpft und abgespannt in der Krankenstation. Aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Stirn floss noch Blut, das er immer wieder ärgerlich mit dem Ärmel abwischte.

„Habt ihr die Dreckskerle alle gefasst?", knurrte Severus, als er neben Harry an Hermines Bett stand.

Zähneknirschend erlaubte Harry Poppy die Wunde zu säubern und zu heilen.

„Wir haben sie", nickte er dann endlich finster. „Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange und Anthony Travers. Albus ist noch im Ministerium und macht dem Minister Feuer unterm Hintern. Ich schwöre, die drei werden Askaban nicht mehr lebend verlassen..." Er schob Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sie ernst.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Professor?"

„Cruciatus in unbekannter Stärke, verschiedene Flüche und körperliche Gewalteinwirkung, sowie mindestens eine Vergewaltigung", zählte der Zaubertrankmeister mit kühler Stimme auf, obwohl es in ihm brodelte.

Harry wurde noch blasser, seine Kiefer mahlten, aber er hatte so etwas erwartet, also nickte er. Eher widerwillig wandte er den Blick von der bewusstlosen Freundin ab und sah Snape an. „Danke", meinte er leise und Severus sah überrascht auf. „Wenn sie uns nicht zu dem Haus geführt hätten, wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich tot."

Was vielleicht besser für sie gewesen wäre. Aber Snape sprach es nicht laut aus, sondern nickte nur.

„Ich lasse sie jetzt allein." Er nickte Harry zu und sah Poppy an. „Wenn sie aufwacht, sag mir Bescheid... ich habe einige Tränke, die ihr vielleicht helfen."

Sie nickte und eilig verschwand Severus – im Kreis der Freunde hatte er nichts verloren.

Auf dem Weg hinunter in seinen Kerker betete er zu Merlin und allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass die Flüche keine irreparablen Schäden angerichtet hatten. Wie würde die kleine Miss Parker es aufnehmen, wenn aus ihrer klügsten Mutter der Welt plötzlich nur noch Gemüse geworden war? Er hoffte, es nie erfahren zu müssen.

Im Kerker angekommen war er versucht, die düsteren Gedanken wegzutrinken, aber er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er Poppy seine Hilfe zugesagt hatte. Und so setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und korrigierte einige Arbeiten, bis es Zeit für seine erste Stunde war.

Erstklässler. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ausgerechnet. Die ganze Stunde beäugte er Miss Parker prüfend, aber sie war so eifrig und konzentriert dabei wie immer, also schien sie noch nicht zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter halbtot im Krankenflügel der Schule lag. Und Severus würde sich hüten, es ihr mitzuteilen.

Die schlaflose, angespannte Nacht machte sich bemerkbar und seine Laune war noch schlechter als sonst. Gryffindor verlor Unmengen an Punkten und selbst Slytherin hatte heute nichts zu lachen.

Eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff brach in Tränen aus, als er sie vor der gesamten Klasse zur Schnecke machte – er warf sie hinaus. Auf heulende Hormonbomben hatte er jetzt überhaupt keine Lust.

Die Siebtklässler bekamen gesammelt eine Strafarbeit, weil zwei von ihnen zu fröhlich zum Unterricht erschienen waren, sie waren Severus unerträglich.

Zum Mittagessen ging er gleich gar nicht, er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger. Den ganzen Tag erwartete er angespannt, dass Poppy ihn rief, doch nichts geschah.

In der Projektstunde am Nachmittag ließ er Elena einen vergleichsweise einfachen Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes brauen – sie wusste nicht, dass dieser Trank für ihre Mutter war.

Von Poppy kam nichts.

Albus kam abends kurz vorbei, um sich wie Harry für Severus' Hilfe zu bedanken, aber dieser wimmelte ihn direkt ab. Er hatte ja quasi nichts getan.

Auch am zweiten und am dritten Tag rief Poppy nicht nach ihm.

Erst am fünften Tag erschien Albus im Kerker, als Severus gerade die Fünftklässler zur Schnecke machte, die äußerst erleichtert über die Unterbrechung waren.

„Severus, Poppy braucht dich. Ich übernehme deine Klasse." Albus nickte ihm zu und Severus eilte mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf seine Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er hatte nebenan schon vor Tagen ein kleines Paket mit Tränken gepackt, die gegen einige mögliche Folgen des Cruciatusfluches halfen. Dieses schnappte er sich nun und eilte dann hinauf zur Krankenstation.

Die Station war magisch versiegelt, damit kein Schüler herein platzen konnte, ihn ließ das Siegel jedoch durch.

Drinnen empfing Poppy ihn – sie war völlig fertig. „Severus... wie gut, dass du da bist..." Sie war anscheinend den Tränen nahe. „Sie erinnert sich nicht, Severus... sie ist völlig in Panik und ich glaube, sie hat Schmerzen... ich kenne mich doch mit schweren Cruciatusfolgen kaum aus..."

Er schob sie nachdrücklich beiseite und betrat den Krankenraum, wo ihn hohes Wimmern empfing.

Miss Granger kauerte in ihrem Bett, die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen und wimmerte wie ein junger Hund, dem man die Mutter weggenommen hatte. Ihre Haare, deren Glätte und Farbe Severus noch immer sehr irritierten, hingen ihr wirr und ungekämmt ins Gesicht. Dieser verfluchte Bastard. Es war demütigend und verstörend, Superhirn Granger so zu sehen... und Severus ging schwer davon aus, dass der Dreckskerl das gewusst hatte.

Mit äußerster Disziplin erlangte Severus seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück. Jahrelange Übung im Angesicht solcher Grausamkeiten, wie sie Granger angetan worden waren.

„Miss Granger", versuchte er sie anzusprechen, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Eine Nuance schärfer versuchte er es erneut: „Miss Granger!"

„Severus, sie..."

„Ruhe, Poppy." Er baute sich vor dem Bett auf und peitschte der apathischen Hermine ihren Namen fast keifend entgegen.

Das Wimmern verstummte und das Häufchen Mensch erstarrte.

„Viel besser", gab der Professor sich zufrieden. Kurz ließ er seinen Zauberstab über Hermine schweben und sah dann zu Poppy, die mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Misstrauen zusah, was er tat. „Sie hat keine Schmerzen – zumindest keine physischen. Miss Granger befindet sich allerdings in einem Stadium geistiger Zerrüttung – ähnlich wie die Longbottoms."

„Oh Merlin..." Poppy musste sich setzen. „Wie sagen wir das bloß Elena..."

„Gar nicht." Etwas genervt sah er die Krankenschwester an, der nun zwei Tränchen über die Wangen kullerten. „Weil ich Miss Granger vielleicht helfen kann. Ihr Zustand ist noch relativ frisch, die Erinnerungen noch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben und mit der richtigen Therapie..."

Hermine begann, sich leicht vor und zurück zu wiegen. Als sie auch noch anfing, monoton zu summen, war Severus plötzlich entgegen seiner äußerlichen Zuversicht nicht mehr sicher, dass er Hermine wirklich noch helfen konnte.

„Dann sollte sie vielleicht ins St. Mungos?" Poppy beobachtete ihre Patientin mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen.

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war seine erste Reaktion. „Dann ist sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit wie die Longbottoms. Und jetzt verschwinde, Poppy, ich brauche Ruhe."

Sie widersprach überraschenderweise nicht einmal, sondern schlich einfach davon. Der Zaubertrankmeister kramte einen sinneserweiternden Trank aus seinem mitgebrachten Paket und flößte ihn Hermine ein.

An der Art, wie sich ihre trüben Pupillen weiteten, erkannte er, dass der Trank wirkte.

„Legilimens..."

Er tauchte in ihre Gedanken ein.

Im Gegensatz zu den Gedankengängen normaler Menschen war es hier fast wie ein einer Wüste. Zwischendurch berührte Severus ein Gedankenfetzen ohne Zusammenhang, haltlos und flüchtig, der jedoch so schnell verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Miss Granger war nicht hier – soweit man das sagen konnte – immerhin befand er sich gerade in ihrem Kopf.

Sie hatte sich völlig in sich zurückgezogen – die Reaktion eines starken Charakters auf den anhaltenden Schmerz, wo schwächere einfach zerbrachen und im Extremfall einfach starben.

Die Longbottoms hatten sich in sich verloren – für sie kam alle Hilfe zu spät, davon war er überzeugt – aber für Hermine bestand noch eine Chance, auch dessen war er sich sicher.

Severus Snape begab sich auf die Suche nach der Frau, die einst seine Schülerin und später so etwas wie eine Partnerin gewesen war.

Die Gedankenfetzen, die ihm begegneten, waren wirr und wurden düsterer, je weiter er vordrang, die meisten waren aus jener Nacht vor 5 Tagen – er bemühte sich, nicht zu genau hinzugucken, aber drum herum kam er kaum. Er sah Macnair, wie er sich über Hermine beugte, geifernd mit wildem Blick. Rabastan Lestrange mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, der auf Hermine wies. Lestrange, wie er über sie herfiel. Lestrange, wie er sie schlug. Und immer wieder Lestrange.

Hermines ganz persönlicher Albtraum.

Plötzlich fiel Severus ein Fetzen auf, der irgendwie anders war. Auch er zeigte Lestrange, aber irgendetwas... Severus sah genauer hin und erstarrte. Es war eine alte Erinnerung, Lestrange hatte kürzeres Haar, sah gesünder aus und trug seine Todesserrobe. Ein Blick aus dem Krieg, 13 Jahre alt und trotzdem so präsent wie die neuen. Wieso Lestrange? Hermine hatte gegen viele Todesser gekämpft, das wusste er, er war schließlich dabei gewesen.

Der nächste Fetzen war wieder ein neuer. Macnair, der sich an Hermine verging. Er also auch.

Severus packte langsam aber sicher die eiskalte Wut. In seiner Zeit bei den Todessern hatte er oft Vergewaltigungen mit ansehen müssen, aber damals hatte es ihn nur oberflächlich berührt. Es war Krieg und im Krieg gab es Opfer. So Leid ihm auch jedes einzelne tat – er hatte nicht die Zeit und Muße gehabt, sich intensiv emotional mit ihrem Leid zu beschäftigen. Das hier aber war kein Krieg.

Das hier war Spaß für die drei Männer. Nur Spaß. Eine Nachmittagsbeschäftigung.

Er tastete sich weiter vor und erstarrte abermals. Es war wieder eine Kriegsszene aufgetaucht. Nachts im Verbotenen Wald. Seltsamerweise waren da nur Lestrange und Hermine. Lestrange, wie er über die vielleicht 20 Jährige her fiel...

* * *

><p>Mit einem Ruck löste Severus sich aus Hermines Gedanken und fiel keuchend zurück auf das Bett neben ihrem, nass geschwitzt wie nach einem Kampf.<p>

In seinen Ohren klingelte es, das Blut raste durch seinen Körper.

Aus den Augenwinkeln der noch immer reglosen Hermine kullerten ein paar Tränen. Er sollte sich darüber freuen – sie zeigte immerhin schon eine Reaktion.

Aber die Bilder... die Bilder beherrschten ihn und plötzlich fügte sich alles zu einem Bild zusammen. Lestrange hatte Hermine schon einmal in die Finger gekriegt – damals, im Krieg. Severus stöhnte leise. Vor 12 Jahren und etwas mehr als 9 Monaten.

Jetzt hatte Hermine eine 12 jährige Tochter mit pechschwarzem Haar – mit der Haarfarbe eines Lestrange. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, unfähig Hermine anzusehen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander. Wie hatte sie das ertragen? Wie war sie entkommen? Wie hatte sie das Kind auch nur einen Moment lang ansehen können... und wie, bei Merlin, wie konnte sie dieses Kind so lieben, es von allem Schlechten fernhalten, ihm eine Familie sein, obwohl es sie jeden Tag, jede Sekunde daran erinnerte, was sie hatte ertragen müssen?

Die Potters wussten es. Und Albus... er wusste es auch. „_Es gibt keinen Vater, Severus. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du das Mädchen jemals zu ihrem Vater befragst._"

Es ging immer nur um Elena, hatte Albus gesagt. Natürlich. Severus zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lestrange sich ohne weiteres an dem Kind vergreifen würde, um Hermine gefügig zu machen, ob es nun seines war oder nicht. Vielleicht würde er sogar versuchen, Ansprüche geltend zu machen, dem Gesetz nach konnte er verlangen als Vater anerkannt zu werden, da Hermine ihn nicht der Vergewaltigung angezeigt hatte.

Ob Elena es wusste? - Nein, entschied er, sie würde es nicht wissen. Sie wäre nicht so unbeschwert, wenn sie wüsste, was ihre Existenz für ihre Mutter bedeutete. Vermutlich war auch das ein Grund für Hermine gewesen, die Sache nicht breit zu treten – das Seelenheil ihrer Tochter.

Severus versuchte sich Elena als Tochter eines Lestrange vorzustellen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Severus?"

Poppys Stimme ließ ihn hochschrecken und ihr entfuhr ein leiser Schreckenslaut, als sie das totenblasse Gesicht des Zaubertrankprofessors sah. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun, Severus?" Sie hatte sich anscheinend gefasst.

Er stierte sie kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich mache gleich weiter. Wir können uns keine Verzögerung mehr erlauben. Ihr läuft die Zeit davon."

Poppy sah zu Hermine, die in sich zusammen gesunken war und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Sie hat geweint", sagte sie leise, als sie die Träne sah, die noch in den dichten Wimpern der Bewusstlosen hing. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

Severus straffte sich. „Gut", erwiderte er fest. „Empfindungen sind ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Sie muss verarbeiten, was passiert ist, sie muss aus sich heraus kommen."

Die Krankenschwester erhob sich und decke Hermine fürsorglich wieder zu. Dann sah sie Severus ernst an. „Severus... ganz ehrlich... wie viele Menschen hast du getroffen, die aus diesem Zustand wieder aufgewacht sind?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte dann ehrlich: „Keinen."

Die alte Frau nickte. Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung lief sie wieder hinaus. Mit leerem Blick sah Severus ihr nach und griff dann wie automatisch in sein Paket, wo er den Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes hervor holte, den Elena hergestellt hatte. Er hatte drei Phiolen davon und mit einer leisen Entschuldigung an Hermine leerte er eine in einem Zug.

Als der Trank zu wirken begann, ging es ihm besser und er war bereit für eine neue Runde. Wieder flößte er Hermine etwas von dem sinneserweiternden Trank ein und tauchte ab in ihre Gedankenwelt.

Diesmal ignorierte er die Schreckensbilder, die immer mehr wurden, je weiter er vordrang, standhaft und drängte sich energisch weiter vor, bis er vor eine Mauer stieß und quasi aus ihren Gedanken katapultiert wurde.

Keuchend starrte er die Frau vor sich an. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich hinter einer Okklumentikmauer verschanzt, mit der sie sich vor all den düsteren und schmerzhaften Erinnerungen schützte, die ihn in ihren Gedanken umgaben.

„Biest", knurrte er und rieb sich die Stirn. Jetzt durfte er also erstmal die verdammte Mauer einreißen. In seinen Ärger mischte sich ein Teil Bewunderung. Miss Granger hatte ihre Hausaufgaben wie immer gemacht, wenn sie sogar unter dem Cruciatus eine so perfekte Mauer schaffen konnte. Und vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zu einer Heilung, die den Longbottoms verwehrt geblieben war. Diesmal drang er wesentlich vorsichtiger in ihre Gedanken ein und zu der Mauer vor, klopfte quasi leicht an und erhielt doch keine Antwort.

„Miss Granger?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Miss Parker?"

Die Mauer schien sich zu verstärken. Falscher Ansatz.

„Miss Granger!"

Na, komm schon!

„Hermine?"

Da war es. Ganz leicht. Severus versuchte, seine Gedanken positiv erscheinen zu lassen. „Hermine... komm zurück. Wir brauchen dich. Elena braucht dich. Harry braucht dich. Ginny braucht dich. Deine Eltern brauchen dich. Die Weasleys brauchen dich. Komm zurück..."

„Wer bist du?"

Er unterdrückte einen Ausruf des Triumphes. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Will nicht... kann nicht... wer bist du?" Sie klang etwas verwirrt, aber unverkennbar nach ihr.

„Severus Snape... dein Zaubertrankprofessor..."

„Ich habe einen Zaubertrankprofessor?"

Diesmal unterdrückte er eher ein Stöhnen. Sie war total neben der Spur, aber was hatte er erwartet?

„Ich habe dir Unterricht gegeben. Wir haben zusammen gekämpft, für kurze Zeit mit einander gearbeitet. Ich unterrichte deine Tochter. Wir verstehen uns gut, Elena und ich. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen."

„Elena..." Hermine schien zu überlegen, ob ihr der Name etwas sagte. „Elena?"

„Deine Tochter."

„Tochter..." Wieder kurzes Schweigen. Die Mauer lichtete sich und einige Gedankenfetzen erreichten Severus, Gedankenfetzen über Elena.

Elena, wie sie als Kleinkind einige tapsige Schritte machte und ihrer Mutter in die Arme fiel. Elena, wie sie nachts zu ihrer Mutter ins Bett kroch und sich an sie schmiegte. Elena, wie sie neben ihrer Mutter an einem Kessel stand, der fast so groß war wie sie.

„Elena..."

„Ja... genau die Elena." Bei den Bildern voller Vertrautheit und Wärme versuchte sich wieder das Bild der Vergewaltigung vor seine Augen zu drängen, doch er schob es mit aller Kraft bei Seite. Später.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

Die Frage überraschte Severus und machte ihn zuversichtlich. Das herrschende Gefühl um ihn herum war jetzt Sorge, die die Verwirrung etwas zurück drängte. Elena schien Hermine ein Begriff zu sein.

„Es geht ihr sehr gut. Sie ist völlig sicher und zufrieden. Deine Tochter ist sehr begabt, Hermine."

„Hermine..." Da war sie wieder, die Verwirrung, die alles beherrschte.

„Ja, Hermine. Du musst zurückkommen, Hermine. Wir warten alle auf dich. Elena wartet, verstehst du? Elena wartet."

Die Mauer verstärkte sich etwas.

„Kann nicht... ist Dunkel... tut weh..." Der Schmerz, der ihn nun umgab, traf ihn fast körperlich und zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Er hörte ein Schluchzen und ihm wurde klar, dass es Hermine war, die schluchzte, außerhalb der Gedanken.

„Doch..." Es fiel ihm überraschenderweise im Angesicht ihres Elends nicht schwer, sanft zu klingen. „Doch... du kannst. Du bist stark. Wir helfen dir. Du bist nicht allein. Wenn es weh tut, helfen wir dir. Wenn es dunkel ist, machen wir Licht. Du bist nicht allein, Hermine."

„Allein..."

„Nicht allein... wir sind bei dir."

„Wir?"

„Wir alle. Alle deine Freunde... komm zurück, Hermine..."

„Dunkel..." Wieder erklang ein Schluchzen.

Sie drohte ihm zu entgleiten...

„Hermine... Hermine... geh nicht weg. Elena, denk an Elena!"

„Elena..."

„Elena. Elena braucht dich. Elena liebt dich über alles. Sie will wieder bei dir sein, Hermine. Sie will, dass ihr zusammen seid."

„Zusammen... mit Elena." Sie kam ihm wieder näher und er überlegte verzweifelt, was er noch sagen konnte, um sie bei sich zu halten.

„Ja, Elena, Hermine. Aber sie kann nicht zu dir kommen. Du musst zu ihr kommen. Du kannst zu ihr gehen. Ich kann dich führen. Möchtest du das? Ich führe dich ins Licht, da wo es hell ist."

Abermals strömten Gedankenfetzen auf ihn zu, diesmal wirr und ohne Sinn, aber alle hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie waren hell. Hermine, Harry und Ron vor Hogwarts auf den Wiesen am See. Hermine mit ihren Eltern am Strand von Irgendwo. Der Mädchenschlafsaal, in den durch die Fenster das Licht schien. Quidditchturniere in gleißendem Sonnenlicht...

„Ja. Das ist richtig. Genau so hell. Komm mit mir... ich passe auf dich auf. Wir treffen Elena dort wo es hell ist, Hermine."

Dann spürte er ihre Präsenz. Sie war plötzlich da, um ihn herum, bei ihm. Um sie zu halten, übermittelte er ihr möglichst viele Bilder aus seiner eigenen Erinnerung, die mit Helligkeit zu tun hatten. Zugegeben... viele waren es nicht. Aber sie schienen ihr zu helfen.

„Wirst du mit mir kommen, Hermine?"

„Ja."

Endlich. Eine vernünftige Antwort.

„Ich habe Angst."

Noch eine vernünftige Aussage. Er war auf einem guten Weg.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Niemand kann dir etwas tun. Es sind nur Erinnerungen, es ist vorbei. Dir wird nie wieder etwas geschehen."

„Aber es ist geschehen... es ist geschehen..." Sie entglitt ihm nicht, aber er hörte das Schluchzen wieder – diesmal krampfhafter. Egal... es war Leben.

Er versuchte, ihr Ruhe zu vermitteln. „Du bist stark, du kannst damit leben, Hermine. Du musst nach vorne sehen, nicht zurück. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, du bist frei, alles wird jetzt gut. Du musst nur mit mir kommen und gemeinsam besiegen wir deine Erinnerungen."

Seine pathetische Zuversicht war schon fast eklig, wie er fand und sie verlangte ihm mehr Kraft ab, als jeder Wutanfall es je getan hatte... aber sie schien das zu sein, was Hermines malträtierter Geist brauchte.

Das krampfhafte Schluchzen ebbte etwas ab.

„Wie kann ich dir folgen?"

„Du musst deine Gedanken frei lassen, Hermine. Du musst ihnen erlauben, auf dich einzuströmen. Wenn sie zu viel werden, helfe ich dir, sie zu ordnen. Wenn sie zu stark werden, helfe ich dir, sie abzuschwächen. Du musst mir vertrauen. Du musst sie zulassen."

„Aber wie... ich weiss nicht, wie..."

„Die klügste Mom der Welt weiß nicht wie..." Er hoffte, der Scherz würde sie nicht gleich hinter ihre Mauer katapultieren. „Gib deine Kontrolle auf, Hermine. Denke. Tu, was du immer tust. Denke und komm zurück ins Leben. Denke..."

Und er hatte das letzte „Denke" kaum zu Ende gebracht, als er mit einem dermaßen harten Ruck aus ihren Gedanken geworfen wurde, dass er rittlings auf ihr Bett fiel und benommen liegen blieb.

Im selben Moment fing Hermine an zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen.

Poppy kam herein gestürzt, angstvoll und fassungslos; und hastig rappelte Severus sich auf und brachte sich in Sicherheit. Dann schuf er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs eine Art unsichtbarer Mauer um Hermines Bett, sodass sie nicht herausfallen konnte und die ihre Schreie etwas abdämpfte.

„Wieso tust du nichts?", rief Poppy entsetzt und zückte ihren Zauberstab, aber Severus hielt mit eisernem Griff ihren Arm fest.

„Lass sie. Sie erinnert sich... sie wird nahezu überrannt von Erinnerungen – wenn sie sich nicht bewegt und kämpft, wird sie vermutlich wahnsinnig."

Sofort erstarrte die Krankenschwester. „Aber sie wird sich verletzen", murmelte sie und der Zaubertrankprofessor zuckte die Achseln.

„Vielleicht. Nichts, was man nicht im Handumdrehen heilen könnte. Solange ihre Psyche heilt, kann ihr Körper ruhig verletzt sein. Darauf kommt es nicht an. Wir können ihr erst helfen, wenn der erste Anfall vorbei ist, sonst machen wir mehr kaputt, als das wir ihr Gutes tun."

_Ob das wohl schon alles war? Lasst mir doch ein Review da ;) *dichte*_


	8. Chapter 8

_So… heute geht's dann mal weiter :) _

_ZauBaerin: Tja… so genau wissen wir das noch nicht ;) Aber irgendwann wird's verraten, versprochen :D_

_Padme.G: Willkommen Padme ;) Und danke schön :) Freut mich, wenn Sevi wie Sevi rüber kommt :D Ich hab immer Angst vor OOC._

_Sangali: Ebenfalls herzlich willkommen im Kreis der geouteten ;D Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! (und hoffentlich bleibt das so) ^^ Also eigentlich mag ich Happy-Ends schon ganz gerne *tüdelü* … Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein langer Weg ^^ Ich hab bisher 14 Kapitel und an die 25 werden es mit Sicherheit werden. In meinem Kopf ist die ganze Sache schon fertig, aber das muss natürlich auch alles geschrieben werden ^^ Es geht auf jeden Fall weiter :)_

_Und zwar jetzt *verdrück und Kekse da lass*_

**8. Vergessen**

Hermine tobte. Es war grotesk mit anzusehen, denn sie schien gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind zu kämpfen, sie trat und schlug in die Luft, ihr Körper zuckte wie unter Strom. Die dunklen, samtigen Strähnen waren verklettet, ja, nahezu verfilzt und sie hatte sich entweder auf die Zunge oder auf die Lippe gebissen, denn aus ihrem Mund floss Blut.

Und ganz plötzlich war es vorbei. War ihr Kampf grotesk gewesen, war der völlig apathische Zustand, in den sie jetzt urplötzlich verfiel, nur noch beängstigend. Rasch löste Severus die Mauer auf, schnappte sich einen Trank aus seiner Kiste und setzte sich zu der Frau aufs Bett, lehnte sie aufrecht an sich und flößte ihr den Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes ein. Die Anspannung verschwand etwas aus ihrem Körper.

„Poppy?"

„Severus? Was kann ich tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass du den Raum so hell wie möglich machst."

„Bitte?"

„Tu, bei Merlins Eiern, gefälligst was ich sage", fauchte er sie an und sie zog den Kopf ein.

Vorsichtig drehte er Hermines Kopf ein wenig, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Mit einem raschen Wink seines Zauberstabs heilte er die Wunde an ihrem Mund und strich ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, aber an den Tränen, die in ihren Wimpern hingen, sah er, dass er sie dort hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie verarbeitete.

Poppy brauchte nur wenige Handgriffe, um den Raum taghell zu machen und mit der Miene eines Soldaten, der auf Befehle wartete, wieder vor Severus erschien.

„Sag Albus Bescheid, dass sie wach ist. Er kann vielleicht helfen." Dumbledore war ein hervorragender Legilimentiker, das wusste Severus aus eigener Erfahrung und mit seinem fröhlich-senilen Gemüt war er sicher geeigneter dafür, Hermine aufzuheitern, als Severus Snape, griesgrämige Fledermaus in Person, es war. Der Unterricht dürfte sowieso schon zu Ende sein.

Poppy nickte artig und eilte davon. Der Zaubertrankmeister entspannte sich etwas, als ihn niemand mehr beobachtete und drückte Hermine etwas enger an sich. Sie roch betörend gut und obwohl sie seine Robe mit Blut und Tränen verschmierte, fühlte er sich gut. Er hatte sie zurückgeholt. Schätzungsweise war das etwas, worauf er einigermaßen stolz sein konnte.

Als sie sich plötzlich verkrampfte und schwach versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, hielt er sie noch etwas fester.

„Aber, Miss Granger", murmelte er, unfähig von Angesicht zu Angesicht ebenfalls so vertraut mit ihr umzugehen, wie in ihren Gedanken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand tut ihnen etwas."

Er streckte sich etwas, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, der auf den Boden gefallen war und levitierte dann einen der stimmungsaufhellenden Tränke zu sich. Kurz überlegte er, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ihn Hermine zu verabreichen und ließ ihn dann auf dem Nachttischchen stehen und wiegte die junge Frau stattdessen leicht, was eindeutig beruhigend auf sie wirkte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie... sie sah so unglaublich jung aus, obwohl sie nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Alleswisserin mit den buschigen Haaren hatte, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Die seidigen, dunklen Haare, die ihre Erscheinung so veränderten, machten es ihm schwer, die Frau in seinen Armen mit der Nervensäge von früher in Verbindung zu bringen, es war ihm eher, als sei sie eine Fremde – und dieser Gedanke und das damit zusammenhängende Gefühl waren Snape keineswegs unangenehm. Über ihren Körper, der sich an seinen schmiegte, dachte er lieber nicht zu genau nach, um nicht... über zu reagieren.

Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht mehr sehen, weil sie es in seinem Umhang vergraben hatte, aber er wusste von jener Nacht, dass es schmal geworden war und ihre Wangenknochen dadurch leicht hervor traten, was ihr in Verbindung mit den vollen Lippen, der Blässe und der geraden Nase ein geradezu aristokratisch anmutendes Aussehen gab.

Sie lag völlig ruhig, aber an ihrem etwas abgehackten Atem und dem stetigen, leichten Zittern ihres Körpers erkannte er, dass die Bilder sie verfolgten und sie trotz des Beruhigungstrankes nicht sonderlich beruhigt war.

„Ich bin bei ihnen", murmelte er leise und sie sah ihn urplötzlich an.

Ihre Augen waren noch etwas verschleiert, aber sie sah ihn an und er wusste, dass sie auch wirklich da war. Er hatte sie zurückgeholt.

Es schien anstrengend für sie zu sein, ihn zu fokussieren und so ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter sinken.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit matter Stimme und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Hallo, ich bin Severus Snape, dein schlimmster Albtraum.

„Severus Snape... ich war... bin Zaubertrankprofessor in Hogwarts." Er kam sich albern vor.

„Hogwarts... sind wir hier in Hogwarts?"

„Ja."

„War ich schon einmal hier?"

Fast hätte er gelacht.

„Du hast 7 Jahre hier gelebt."

„7 Jahre? Bei dir?"

„Nein. Du warst Schülerin hier." Warum zum Geier duzte er sie nun auch? Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie bei einem Gespräch mit einem Kind. „Kannst du dich gar nicht erinnern?"

„Nein..." Sie schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn und er merkte, dass ihr Zittern abgeflaut war. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Nein... das kriegen wir schon hin." Irgendwie berührte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie sich nicht an all den Ärger mit ihm erinnerte, sondern ihm so völlig unbefangen gegenüber trat. Fast, als wäre sie wirklich eine Fremde.

Falls sie sich erinnerte, wäre dieser Zustand schneller vorbei, als er „Hogwarts" sagen konnte...

„Severus?"

Sie sahen beide auf. Albus kam ihnen strahlend entgegen und schien sich nicht einmal darüber zu wundern, dass Hermine in den Armen des Zaubertrankprofessors lag.

„Hermine... sie sind wach. Welch Freude!"

Sie sah fragend zu Severus auf und er seufzte.

„Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts. Du kennst ihn."

Der Direktor nickte wissend. Er kam noch etwas näher und sah Hermine sanft, aber fest in die Augen.

An der Art, wie sie sich versteifte, erkannte Severus, dass Albus in ihrem Kopf war. Für einen Augenblick wollte er eingreifen, rief sich aber dann zur Ruhe, schließlich hatte er Albus unter anderem dafür rufen lassen. Der Kontakt dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und schon entspannte sie sich wieder und lächelte etwas.

„Albus... schön, dich zu sehen."

„Ich freue mich auch, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Hermine. Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht."

Was zum Geier hatte er gemacht?

„Wie geht es Fawkes?"

„Oh, ihm geht es gut. Er ist gerade aus seiner Feuerphase heraus und noch etwas erschöpft... aber ich denke, wenn er wieder auf der Höhe ist, kommt er dich besuchen." Er blinzelte ihr zu. „Aber bis dahin solltest du dich ordentlich ausschlafen, meine Liebe."

Sie nickte und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. „Wenn ich jetzt schlafe, bin ich wieder dort... das weiß ich..."

„Severus hat bestimmt eines von seinen Zauberwässerchen, das dir helfen kann!"

„Ach Albus... es sind keine Zauberwässerchen. Es ist eine Kunst." Die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme war fast greifbar, aber sie klang trotzdem bestimmt und Albus kicherte.

„Also gut. Wie du meinst. Schlaf gut, Hermine." Er nickte Severus mit einem Zwinkern zu und ging wieder.

Severus rief sich einen der Traumlostränke zu sich und hielt ihn Hermine an die Lippen. „Das ist..."

„...Traumlostrank, ich weiß. Baldrian, Affodillwurzel, Wermut, etwas Salbei und ein Schuss Salamanderblut." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und gemeinsam hoben sie die Phiole an, sodass sie sie leer trinken konnte.

Er war etwas perplex ob ihrer plötzlichen Erinnerung für Zaubertrankzutaten – das klang nun wirklich nach der alten Hermine Granger - gegebenenfalls konnte man das aufgreifen.

Als der Trank fast unmittelbar nach der Einnahme zu wirken begann und sie schwer gegen ihn sackte, beeilte er sich, sie ordentlich in ihr Bett zu legen und aus selbigem zu verschwinden.

Kurz verweilte er neben ihrem Bett und sah sie an, dann riss er sich zusammen und ging nach nebenan, wo Poppy auf die Geräusche aus dem Krankenzimmer lauschte.

„Sie schläft", erklärte er überflüssigerweise. „Ein stimmungsaufhellender Trank steht neben ihrem Bett, sollte sie aufwachen und sich nicht wohl fühlen. Wenn es ganz schlimm wird, sag mir Bescheid."

Die Krankenschwester nickte eifrig und strahlte ihn an.

„Grins nicht so", blaffte er sie unwirsch an, was ihr Grinsen nur verstärkte. „Sorg lieber dafür, dass das Zimmer auch hell bleibt, wenn es gleich dunkel wird. Und wenn sie aufwacht, sag mir Bescheid!"

„Natürlich, Severus..."

Ihr Strahlen ging ihm verdammt nochmal auf den Keks und er eilte rasch aus dem Krankenflügel. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und so begab er sich auf direktem Weg in die große Halle, denn er hatte Hunger.

Als Albus und Minerva ihn entdeckten, wünschte er, er wäre doch nicht zum Essen gegangen, denn auch sie strahlten ihn nahezu unverschämt an.

„Grinst mich bloß nicht so penetrant an", knurrte er und warf einen beiläufigen Blick zu den Gryffindors, wo Elena schon mit ihrer Potterfreundin saß und sich wild gestikulierend mit ihr unterhielt.

Er hatte die Projektstunde ganz vergessen.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das Projekt erst einmal ausfallen muss", meinte Albus. „Weil du momentan keine Zeit hast. Sie war überraschend betroffen... mir scheint, du hast eine Freundin gefunden, Severus."

Der knurrte etwas Unverständliches und schaufelte sich Ragout auf den Teller.

Eine faltige Frauenhand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn vor Wut fast explodieren. Nachdrücklich schob er mit der freien Hand Minervas Hand von seinem Arm und starrte sie an.

Sie lächelte. „Du hast da ein Wunder vollbracht, Severus."

„Es war Legilimentik, mehr nicht", fauchte er zurück. „Darf ich jetzt _bitte_ essen?"

„Natürlich." Ihr Lächeln verblasste nicht und der Zaubertrankmeister wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich heute Nacht endlich mal wieder ausschläfst, Severus", meldete Dumbledore sich zu Wort.

„Der Zustand von Miss Granger ist äußerst instabil, Albus", zischte der Angesprochene. „Wenn du sie gerne bei den Longbottoms einquartieren willst, schlafe ich mich gerne aus. _Ich_ hab nicht um die Ehre gebeten, Lebensretter zu spielen. Jetzt hab ich die Sache am Hals, also lass mich gefälligst selbst entscheiden, was ich tue und wann ich zu schlafen gedenke!"

Er hätte ausrasten können – sein Gift zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Albus nickte begütigend und wandte sich wieder seinem Himbeerwackelpudding zu. Sie hatten alle zu viel Euphorie-Elixier geschluckt, das musste es sein. Und jetzt nervten sie ihn mit ihrem verdammten Rumgegrinse und verdarben ihm den Appetit.

Finster würgte er sein Ragout hinunter und erkannte doch mit einiger Zufriedenheit, dass die anderen Kollegen Albus und Minerva, die ihn noch immer lächelnd beim Essen betrachtete, beäugten, wie man Verrückte beäugte.

Kaum hatte er seinen Teller geleert, machte er sich eilig auf den Weg in den Kerker, der ihn mit kühler, nahezu himmlischer Ruhe begrüßte.

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus begann er in seiner Bibliothek nach Informationen über Cruciatusschäden und Gedächtnisverlust zu suchen.

* * *

><p>Als es Zeit für das Frühstück in der großen Halle war, war er nicht viel schlauer. Amnesie war als ein Bestandteil der geistigen Zerrüttung durch Cruciatusflüche bekannt – ein Mittel dagegen hatte jedoch noch niemand gefunden, da die Überlebenden, von denen es ohnehin nur wenige gab, von Anfang an als hoffnungslose Irre abgetan worden waren. Andere Fälle von Amnesie gab es nur spärlich: Gedächtnisverlust als Verdrängung im Falle eines traumatischen Erlebnisses – meistens erholten die Menschen sich von alleine wieder, Hilfsmittel gab es hier nicht; Gedächtnisverlust als Folge eines Unfalls, beispielsweise eines schweren Sturzes – auch hier gab es keinerlei unterstützende Maßnahmen, die Menschen erinnerten sich meist über kurz oder lang von alleine oder galten für den Rest ihres Lebens als „verwirrt". Partiellen Gedächtnisverlust durch übermäßige Einnahme von Drogen – hier hatte einer der Autoren nur spöttisch angemerkt „der Gehalt dieser Erinnerungen sei für den Fortbestand und das Seelenheil des betroffenen Individuums irrelevant" und „sollte das betroffene Individuum dringendes Verlangen nach der Erinnerung verspüren, könne es ja die mitbetroffenen Saufkumpanen um einen Einblick in deren Gedanken bitten". Sehr hilfreich.<p>

Tatsache war, dass Psychologie in Magierkreisen eindeutig ein zu vernachlässigtes Fach war.

Severus wusste, er konnte sich nicht ausnehmen, denn auch er neigte dazu, alle Wehwehchen mit einem Trank oder einer Salbe zu kurieren. Wenn es ihm schlecht ging, benutzte er entweder Whisky oder einen stimmungsaufhellenden Trank – Ursachenforschung betrieb er aus Mangel an Lust und Bedarf nie.

Tatsache war aber auch, dass Miss Granger eine Art Therapie brauchte, um irgendwie zu ihrem alten Leben zurückkehren zu können. Also blieb ihm wahrscheinlich nur die Möglichkeit, selbst zu versuchen, ihr Gedächtnis zu fördern. Ihre Fähigkeit, sich exakt an Zaubertrankrezepte zu erinnern, konnte hierbei sicherlich helfen. Zusätzlich würden regelmäßige Legilimentikeinheiten helfen, verschüttete Erinnerungen wieder ans Tageslicht zu bringen – Severus würde wohl oder übel Albus bitten müssen, dass zu übernehmen... oder ihm genau zu erklären, was er getan hatte, als er Miss Granger innerhalb von Sekunden dazu gebracht hatte, sich an ihn und Fawkes zu erinnern.

Nachdenklich sah Severus Snape aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Draußen war es noch finstere Nacht, der Himmel war bewölkt. Das neue Jahr schien zumindest vom Wetter her nicht besser zu werden als das alte. Wäre ja auch ein Wunder.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinem Schlachtplan. Legilimentik, Zaubertränke... er würde sie in den Kerker schaffen müssen, um mit ihr die Tränke zu brauen. Der Gedanke, eine verwirrte Hermine Granger in seinem Kerker zu haben, versetzte ihn nicht gerade in Hochstimmung. Aber er konnte sie schlecht im Krankenflügel lassen – dort hatte er sie nicht unter Beobachtung und konnte nicht einschreiten, falls sie versuchte, sich erneut zurück zu ziehen. Außerdem fand er es nicht besonders angenehm, Legilimentiksitzungen unter Poppys neugieriger Nase vorzunehmen. In seinem vertrauten Umfeld war er einfach entspannter.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wanderte langsam in der schmalen Küche auf und ab. Es würde nicht reichen, sie ein paar Stunden am Tag mit Tränken und Legilimentik zu beschäftigen. Sie brauchte eine Aufgabe, die ihren Intellekt forderte.

Etwas Wichtiges durfte es allerdings auch nicht sein – bei ihrer Labilität konnte da zu viel schief gehen.

Ein unwilliges Schnauben durchbrach seine Gedanken und kurz war er irritiert, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er selbst geschnaubt hatte.

,Ganz toll, Severus. Redest von einer verwirrten Granger und bist dabei selber schon senil.' Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, doch rasch kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Grund des Schnaubens zurück: Es war reine Utopie zu glauben, er könne Granger therapieren. Er konnte mit ihr Tränke brauen und in ihre Gedanken eindringen, aber er hatte nichts, mit dem er sie wirklich beschäftigen konnte. Und es gab keinen schlimmeren Feind für einen ohnehin labilen Menschen als zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein.

Eher aus Hilflosigkeit, denn aus wirklicher Suche nach Anregungen wanderte er durch seine Wohnung.

Hausarbeiten korrigieren? - Nein, zumindest am Anfang in jedem Fall zu anspruchsvoll.

Aufräumen, staubwischen? - Miss Granger würde sich bedanken, wie ein Hauself behandelt zu werden.

Sein Blick blieb an seiner umfassenden Bibliothek hängen. Lesen. Lesen würde ihren Intellekt fördern, ihre Erinnerungen an Gelerntes wachrufen und ihr trotz allem dabei noch etwas bringen – denn Severus bezweifelte stark, dass Hermine einige seiner Werke kannte – er hatte einige seltene und kostbare Exemplare angesammelt.

Kurz fragte er sich, ob er Hermine zutrauen konnte, den ganzen Tag zu lesen... aber wenn sie sich nicht wesentlich verändert hatte in den 13 Jahren würde sie mit Freuden den ganzen Tag mit lesen verbringen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Schnauben zauberte er sich rasch eine Tasse heißen Kaffee und begann darüber nachzudenken, wie er Albus seinen Plan schmackhaft machte, obwohl er kaum glaubte, dass der alte Mann viel Überredung brauchte.

Er hatte den Becher noch nicht ganz leer getrunken, als ihm einfiel, dass es vielleicht klug wäre der Krankenstation vor Beginn des Unterrichts noch einen Besuch abzustatten, denn sein Vertrauen in Poppys Fähigkeiten und ihre Nervenstärke waren begrenzt.

Tatsächlich war Poppy schlicht und ergreifend alt geworden. Im Krieg hatte sie beeindruckende Leistungen gezeigt und vorher in seiner Zeit als Spion hatte sie ihn öfter zusammen geflickt, wenn er von Voldemort „geprüft" worden war.

Das waren allerdings alles körperliche Verletzungen gewesen, für die sie ausgebildet war. Heute war die Sache anders. Poppy hatte schon lange keine aufreibenden Fälle mehr behandeln müssen, sie war alt geworden und sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen mit so schweren Cruciatusschäden.

Also ging er lieber gucken.

* * *

><p>„Du musst wirklich etwas essen, Hermine", ertönte Poppys Stimme schon durch den Vorhang, der das Bett nun abschirmte, als Severus die Krankenstation durch die Barriere betrat.<p>

„Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger, Madame", seufzte eine wohlbekannte Stimme etwas genervt.

Severus fragte sich, ob Hermine schon immer „Madame" zu Poppy gesagt hatte oder ob sie sich einfach nicht an irgendwelche Vertraulichkeiten erinnerte.

Bevor er hinter den Vorhang trat, räusperte er sich vernehmlich und Poppy, die gerade etwas sagen wollte, brach ab und lüftete den Vorhang.

„Guten Morgen, Severus... schön, dass du da bist. Vielleicht kannst du Herminchen ja überreden etwas zu essen."

Er schenkte ihr einen langgezogenen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und rauschte zum Bett, wo Hermine Granger mit verschränkten Armen aufrecht saß und angewidert auf das Tischchen vor sich starrte, auf dem ein liebevolles Frühstück aufgebaut war. Sie sah auf.

„Besuch so früh am Morgen?"

„Das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit, Miss Granger, keiner Sorge." Er musterte sie eindringlich. Sie sah noch bleich aus, aber im Großen und Ganzen schien sie in Ordnung zu sein. „Erinnern sie sich an mich?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an. „Sollte ich das?"

„Ich denke schon."

Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich zurück und rieb sich die Nase. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Nun... wir siezen uns anscheinend – also sind wir keine näheren Bekannten. Madame Pomfrey nannte sie Severus... also müssen sie Severus Snape sein, der mir offensichtlich das Leben gerettet hat."

„Ihre Kombinierungsgabe ist entzückend."

Sie lächelte als sie die Ironie in seinen Worten bemerkte. „Arbeiten sie hier?"

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was Albus gestern verdammt nochmal gemacht hatte und drang dann kurzentschlossen in ihre Gedanken ein.

Sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie keine Abwehr schuf.

Etwas rabiater, als er es am Tag zuvor getan hatte, grub er sich durch ihre Erinnerungen und klaubte mühsam einige Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit zusammen. Himmel, war er wirklich so furchtbar gewesen?

„Ja... warst du." Sie hatte sich gefasst und nun hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Du warst sehr furchtbar."

„Da es anscheinend dazu beiträgt, deine Erinnerung zu wecken, solltest du mir vielleicht für meine Boshaftigkeit danken", dachte er spitz.

„Vielleicht später. Du hättest wenigstens fragen können, ob du in meinen Kopf darfst."

„Damit du mich wieder mit einer Mauer aussperrst? Wir werden jetzt noch öfter Legilimentiksitzungen machen müssen, damit du dich erinnerst. Sonst gehen dir die Erinnerungen irgendwann verloren."

Er spürte ein leises Erschrecken.

„Was passiert dann?"

„Was ist ein Mensch ohne Erinnerungen? Du wirst alles neu lernen müssen, du musst Verbindungen neu aufbauen, Menschen, die dir nahe standen, neu kennen lernen... nichts Wünschenswertes also."

„Und du kannst mir helfen?" Offensichtlich war sie innerhalb ihrer Gedanken klarer und fokussierter als außerhalb.

„Was, denkst du, versuche ich hier gerade?"

Sie war belustigt, das merkte er, doch sie schwieg kurz. Dann murmelte sie: „Ich glaub, du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der sich nicht geändert hat."

„Wie viele kennst du denn momentan?" Er war boshaft, das wusste er, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass sie so klar zu sein schien, wenn er in ihren Gedanken war und so verwirrt war, wenn sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen.

Doch sie schien die Frage ernst zu nehmen. „Albus, dich, Harry, Madame Pomfrey, Elena... Elena... wie geht es ihr?"

„Jetzt noch gut – aber heute Mittag hat sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke", knurrte er, „das soll schon so manchem die Laune verdorben haben."

„Einschließlich dem Herrn Professor?"

„Was schon verdorben ist, kann nicht mehr verderben."

„Seit wann bist du so selbstkritisch?"

„Selbstkritisch? Wieso denn selbstkritisch? Hab ich gesagt, dass ich mit diesem Zustand unzufrieden bin?"

„Ich dachte, Unzufriedenheit ist ein Dauerzustand bei dir."

„Wenn du in der wirklichen Welt genauso austeilen würdest, wie hier, wäre die Sache für uns unwesentlich einfacher!" Er konnte nicht anders, als sich über ihre unverblümten Worte zu ärgern. Die Hermine Granger, die er kannte, hätte ihm so etwas nie entgegen geworfen. Die Jahre hatten sie also eindeutig nicht respektvoller gemacht. Zähneknirschend verdrängte er die Gedanken – sie mussten vorankommen. „Also schön. An Albus, mich, Harry, Poppy und Elena erinnerst du dich also. Was ist denn mit Nummer 3 aus dem Goldenen Trio?"

Die Erinnerungen zogen an ihm vorbei, Ronald Weasleys rote Mähne blitzte flüchtig auf und verschwand wieder.

„Da war jemand. Aber ich kann ihn nicht greifen."

Seufzend fing Severus wieder an zu suchen und fand eine sehr interessante Erinnerung – Ronald Weasley und Hermine, Ronald etwa Anfang 20 und Hermine noch mit altbekannter Löwenmähne, befanden sich offensichtlich in einem Krankenzimmer und Weasley sah eindeutig ziemlich wütend aus.

Neugierig fokussierte Severus diese Erinnerung und stieß sie so quasi in Hermines Bewusstsein.

Eine Welle von Trauer und auch Wut überschwemmte ihn.

,Falsche Erinnerung, Sev', funkte es in seinem Kopf, ,ganz falsche Erinnerung!'

„Ron... natürlich. Ronald Weasley. Ich habe ihn seit mehr als 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Nun war er doch überrascht und sie schien es zu merken.

„Wir haben uns gestritten."

Er verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung und sagte stattdessen: „Du musst mir das nicht erzählen."

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich erinnern", wies sie ihn zurecht, „du hast gesagt, ich muss mich meinen Gedanken stellen."

Besserwisserin.

„Das hab ich gehört, Severus Snape!"

„Dann berichte über dein Zerwürfnis mit Weasley."

„Wir waren am Ende der Schule zusammen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Es gibt Dinge, an die ich mich erinnern könnte, aber an die ich mich nicht erinnern _möchte_, Hermine. Das Liebesleben meiner hormongesteuerten Schüler gehört eindeutig dazu. Insbesondere das Liebesleben der Superhelden."

„Du bist so erfrischend freundlich – genau das Richtige für einen Menschen mit Problemen." Nun klang sie eindeutig wütend und Severus hatte den Anstand, etwas betroffen zu sein.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er steif und sie schnaubte.

„Lass gut sein. Du bleibst halt du, ob als Lebensretter oder nicht."

„Treffend formuliert. Also Weasley und du. Soweit..."

„Ja. Im Krieg kämpften wir zusammen, wie du weißt, und dann geschah ja das... Zusammentreffen mit... IHM."

Ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf schien etwas zu zittern und sie schien plötzlich wieder von ihm wegzudriften.

„Hermine!", peitschte er ihr so gut es ihm in Gedanken möglich war, entgegen. „Komm zurück. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand kann dir etwas tun, verstehst du? Er ist nur eine Erinnerung. Du kannst seinen Namen sagen, ohne, dass dir etwas passiert. Er ist fort, Hermine. Die Dementoren weiden ihn momentan bei lebendigem Leibe aus. Lass ihn verrückt werden bei ihnen, aber bleib du hier und reiß dich zusammen. Sprich mit mir. Verstehst du? Sprich mit mir!"

Sie verharrte, unsicher, ängstlich.

„Hermine Granger! Beweis mir, dass du eine Gryffindor bist und stell dich deinen Ängsten, um zu leben! Sonst ziehe ich Gryffindor sofort und unverzüglich mindestens 500 Punkte ab!"

„Hat Gryffindor denn 500 Punkte?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas verzagt, aber wieder näher bei ihm.

„Mitnichten. Vielleicht 100..."

„Kann man denn ins Minus gehen?"

„Gryffindor wird als erstes Haus in die Geschichte Hogwarts' eingehen, das ins Minus gehen konnte. Dank Superhirn Granger..."

„Ist ja schon gut."

„Sag mir seinen Namen!"

„Severus, ich..."

„Das ist mein Name, danke. Ich will seinen Namen hören."

Sie wimmerte leise. „Du bist ein Sadist."

„Nein, Hermine, ich bin Lehrer."

„Das ist dasselbe... zumindest in deinem Fall!"

„Hermine, Hermine... erinnerst du dich an das Theater, das alle veranstaltet haben, wenn man ,Voldemort' gesagt hat? Ich erinnere mich, dass du diese Hemmungen nie hattest. Außerdem habe ich gehört, wie du ihn noch genannt hast. Das würde für mindestens 200 Punkte Abzug reichen – vielleicht auch nur 150, weil es Voldemort war. Wolltest du mir nicht eine Geschichte erzählen?"

„Nun, ich hatte das Zusammentreffen mit ihm..."

„Mit...?"

„Mit Rabastan Lestrange, verdammt!" Sie schluchzte leise auf und Severus hielt sich bereit, sie abermals vor dem Abdriften zu bewahren, doch sie schien sich zu halten. „Und es ging alles so schnell… und dann weiß ich nichts mehr... aber als ich aufwachte, war ich nun mal schwanger." Die Worte flossen immer schneller und hastiger. „Und zuerst wollte ich das Kind nicht bekommen, aber ich war mehrere Wochen bewusstlos gewesen und man riet mir von dem Eingriff ab mit Blick auf meine instabile Gesundheit – Lestrange beherrschte den Cruciatus damals schon recht gut... also behielt ich das Kind. Und redete mir ein, nach der Geburt gebe ich es ab und muss es nie wieder sehen, muss IHN nie wieder sehen...und dann wurde sie geboren und sie war so schön, Severus..." Hermine stockte und ihre Stimme veränderte sich ein wenig. Sie wurde sanfter. „Sie lag einfach da und hat mich angeguckt, hilflos und zerbrechlich und sie war doch ein Teil von mir und nur ein kleiner von IHM und als ich sie sah und in den Armen hielt, da konnte ich nicht mehr." Sie stockte erneut, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich konnte sie nicht weggeben. Das wäre, als wenn ich mir meinen Arm abschneiden würde, weil ER ihn angefasst hatte. Sie war ein Teil von mir. Also habe ich den anderen gesagt, dass ich sie nicht abgeben würde. Harry und… Ginny? Ja… Ginny... sie waren... nun, geschockt trifft es wohl am besten. Aber sie gaben sich wirklich Mühe, mich zu verstehen, vor allem weil sie ja auch schon Kinder hatten. Aber Ron... Ron hat sich geweigert, sie anzusehen. Als ich ihm versicherte, sie werde als unsere Tochter aufwachsen und nicht als meine mit IHM, hab ich gemerkt, dass er sie gar nicht als unsere Tochter wollte. Er hat sie gehasst, Severus. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Und er hat es gewagt, mir zu drohen. Entweder sie oder er. Für ihn war sie nur das Produkt eines Verbrechens, ein widerlicher Störfaktor, der ihn jeden Tag an den Krieg erinnerte.

Als ich mich ohne zu überlegen für Elena entschieden habe, ist er gegangen und danach habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen." Hermine atmete tief durch und Severus spürte, dass sie noch immer von zwiespältigen Gefühlen in Bezug auf diesen Weasley geplagt war.

Er spürte Trauer und Wut und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass die Wut überwog. Ganz eindeutig. Zuneigung spürte er keine. Seltsamerweise bereitete auch das ihm Genugtuung. Weasley war ein Idiot, das hatte er schon immer gewusst. Er hatte die intelligenteste Frau Englands wegen eines Kindes verlassen, das nichts dafür konnte, was es war.

„Severus?"

„Ich bin hier." Er hätte fast vergessen, dass er sich noch in ihrem Kopf befand.

„Sei bitte ehrlich. Ist Elena wie ER? Zeigt sie Charakterzüge von IHM?" Die Angst wurde fast greifbar, Erinnerungen an Rabastan Lestrange wirbelten hoch und wurden nieder gekämpft.

„Nein, Hermine. Das Einzige, was sie von ihm hat, ist die Haarfarbe. Sie ist ein sehr intelligentes, liebenswürdiges Mädchen. Das Kollegium vergöttert sie und ich muss zugeben, dass sie eine angenehme Person ist, wenn sie nicht gerade mit ihrer Kicherpotterfreundin zusammen hängt. Sie arbeitet effizient und konzentriert und hat glücklicherweise deine penetrante Nervader nicht geerbt. Und sie ist durch und durch Gryffindor – sie ist nahezu unerträglich, wenn sie sich oder jemand anderes ungerecht behandelt fühlt. Grauenhaft."

„Penetrante Nervader?"

„Ja, du weißt schon. Sie hat nicht dieses Gewedel und Gerutsche auf dem Stuhl, das du gezeigt hast, wenn du eine Antwort wusstest..."

„Gewedel und Gerutsche? Du hast mich nie dran genommen! Du hast mich nicht mal gesehen! Natürlich musste ich wedeln!"

Sie war empört und er war eindeutig belustigt.

„Das sollten wir gegebenenfalls ein ander Mal vertiefen, meinst du nicht? Jetzt solltest du vielleicht doch etwas essen, damit du nachher genug Kraft hast, um noch eine Legilimentikrunde zu überstehen."

„Das werden wir noch vertiefen", knurrte sie mit etwas bedrohlichem Unterton.

Er vertrieb seine Belustigung rasch und murmelte, bevor er sich endgültig aus ihrem Kopf zurückzog: „Weasley ist ein Idiot, Hermine. Hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht, Elena kennen zu lernen, würde er sich vor Scham über seine Ignoranz vom Astronomieturm stürzen."

Damit unterbrach er die Verbindung und während Hermine noch die Benommenheit bei Seite zu schieben versuchte, nickte er Poppy, die die ganze Zeit geduldig darauf gewartet hatte, dass man sie wieder wahr nahm, zu und verschwand mit wehenden Roben.

„Hermine?"

Hermine rieb sich die Stirn und sah Madame Pomfrey an, bis sich ihr Gesicht mit einem Lächeln verzog.

„Poppy... ich hab dich nicht gleich erkannt."

„Ist schon gut, Mädelchen." Gerührt tätschelte Poppy ihr den Arm. „Das kriegst du schon in den Griff, wenn der Professor dir weiter so gut hilft, wie bisher. Aber jetzt musst du ein bisschen was essen, ja?"

Die Patientin nickte und begann zu essen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Poppy?", fragte sie, als sie zu Poppys Zufriedenheit alles aufgegessen hatte. „Ich will niemandem zur Last fallen."

„Aber, Mädelchen, du fällst niemandem zur Last! Du wirst solange hier bleiben, bis es dir wieder völlig gut geht. Elena kann dich besuchen und..."

„Nein!"

Erstaunt sah Poppy auf, als sie den scharfen Ausruf hörte. Hermine sah sie entschuldigend an und wiederholte sanfter: „Nein, Poppy. Elena soll von der ganzen Sache nichts wissen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie damit belastet wird."

Poppy tätschelte ihrer Patientin liebevoll die Hand. „Wenn du das nicht möchtest, wird sie das nicht erfahren. Sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen, Mädelchen, ganz deine Tochter. Wir haben sie alle furchtbar gern hier."

Hermine brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Das freut mich."

„Nicht wahr? Aber jetzt musst du schlafen, Kindchen, damit es dir schnell wieder gut geht."

Schlafen? Schlafen war schlecht.

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Aber du bist krank. Und wer krank ist, muss schlafen, die grundlegendste Weisheit bei Krankheiten." Poppy blinzelte ihr zu und machte dann eine ausschweifende Handbewegung durch den Raum. „Ich lasse es hell. Ist dir das Recht?"

„Ja... sehr Recht. Danke, Poppy."

„Schon gut. Schlaf schön." Die alte Krankenschwester wuselte mit dem Tablett aus dem Raum und plötzlich fröstelnd kroch Hermine tiefer unter die Decke.

Sie war allein. Alleinsein war kalt und vor allem gefährlich. In jedem schattigen Plätzchen lauerten Erinnerungen und Schatten.

Ihre Gänsehaut verstärkte sich und sie rollte sich zusammen, obwohl ihre geschundenen Muskeln dagegen protestierten.

Für einen kurzen Moment versuchte sie die Augen zu schließen, doch sofort schien ein schweres Gewicht auf sie zu drücken und sie zu ersticken und so öffnete sie sie rasch wieder, heftig nach Luft schnappend.

Unaufhörlich krochen die Erinnerungen auf sie zu und streckten ihre Finger nach ihr aus. ER war schon immer ein Meister der Angst gewesen. Sie wusste, es war irrational jetzt noch Angst zu haben und sie hasste alles irrationale... aber allein die Erinnerungen machten ihr noch Angst, taten ihr weh. Es war vollkommen klar, dass sie das Gefühl von ihm an sich und in sich nie wieder verlassen würde. Die Nacht würde sie nie wieder willkommen heißen.

_So…längstes Chap bisher ^^ So viel zu Ron._


	9. Chapter 9

_So… es folgt ein vergleichsweise kurzes Chap :) _

_ZauBaerin: Sev und gute Laune ist ja quasi wie Pommes und Marmelade ;) Geht (erst einmal) einfach nicht. Und ja… Hermine hat's nicht leicht. Aber sie packt das schon, ich glaub ganz fest dran ;)_

_NickTessFan: *keks geb* Ich freu mich dann einfach über jedes Review, das ankommt, doppelt :D Dann kommt's wieder hin! Die drei Mistvie…äh…Mistkerle sind gepackt, ja. Die sitzen jetzt erst einmal in Azkaban, bis man Zeit findet, um sich um sie zu kümmern :) Und Sev kann halt einfach nicht anders, als immer rumzumeckern… aber harte Schale und so weiter :D _

_Weiter geht's! _

**8. Angst**

Severus fand sie so, als er nach drei Stunden Unterricht endlich Zeit hatte, um nach ihr zu sehen: Mit aufgerissenen Augen zusammen gekauert im Bett liegend, als müsse sie darauf aufpassen, dass sich ihr niemand näherte.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie fuhr zusammen, als seine Stimme sie erreichte und er sah, wie sich ein Zittern den Weg durch ihren verspannten Körper bahnte und sie sich instinktiv schützend zusammen rollte.

Nachdenklich ging er um das Bett herum, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Ihr blasses Gesicht entspannte sich etwas als sie ihn augenscheinlich erkannte.

„Severus."

Offensichtlich waren sie beim 'Du'.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Wie geht es dir?"

Kurz schien sie zu zögern, doch er zog sich geduldig einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Schließlich entschied sie sich doch für eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort: „Ich sehe es immer wieder. Immer, wenn ich die Augen zu mache. Und wenn ich versuche, die Erinnerungen weg zu schieben, werden sie noch deutlicher – aber alle anderen treten zurück." Ihre Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern. „Ich überlege, wie alt ich bin, wie meine Eltern heißen, was mein Lieblingsessen ist, wo ich wohne... aber es scheint alles weit weg zu sein und manchmal glaube ich mich zu erinnern, aber dann verschwindet es wieder und er ist da." Sie schauderte. „Kannst du nicht irgendetwas machen?"

„Nein, Hermine. Selbst wenn ich dich obliviate, wird es dir nicht viel besser gehen. Du wirst immer das Gefühl haben, dass dich etwas bedroht, was du nicht einordnen kannst. Der einzige Mensch, der dir wirklich helfen kann, bist du selber. Deine gryffindorsche Kämpfernatur ist jetzt gefragt. Sieh dir die Erinnerungen an und schließe mit ihnen ab. Das Alles ist vorbei. Du hast es überstanden und das Leben geht weiter. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, jetzt aufzugeben. Deine Tochter braucht dich. Du musst deine Erinnerungen trainieren und du musst aufhören, dich in deinem Kopf einzusperren." Die mit Nachdruck gesprochenen Worte schienen bei ihr anzukommen, denn sie hatte sich langsam, wie unter großer Anstrengung aufgesetzt und straffte sich nun ein wenig.

„Sag mir, wie ich sie zulassen soll... jedes Mal, wenn sie hoch kommen, unterdrücke ich sie automatisch. Wie man die Hand vom Feuer zurückzieht."

„Mit Willenskraft, Hermine. Du musst es wollen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen, in dem ich sie mit dir zusammen anschaue. Das wäre allerdings eine Art Schocktherapie, denn sei versichert, ich würde dich nicht weg laufen lassen."

Für einen Moment sah er, wie sie hin und her überlegte. Augenscheinlich vertraute sie ihm, aber es konnte ihr nicht leicht fallen, ihn darum zu bitten, mit ihr ihren ganz persönlichen Leidensweg anzusehen.

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht weglaufen lassen, Hermine. Aber ich werde dir nichts abverlangen, von dem ich glaube, dass du es nicht schaffen kannst und ich werde da sein, wenn wir die Sitzungen beenden. Aber du musst mir vertrauen, auch wenn es leichter gesagt als getan ist. Wenn du dich da durch beißt, wirst du sicherlich schneller wieder salonfähig sein als wenn du es alleine versuchst. Aber leicht wird es nicht."

„Was ist mit meinen anderen Erinnerungen?"

„Um die kümmern wir uns nebenbei. Und weil ich jetzt keine Zeit für Legilimens habe, fängst du direkt mit deinen anderen Erinnerungen an."

Schwungvoll zog er ein kleines Päckchen mit Heften aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs und legte sie auf Hermines Tischchen. Sie wollte sich gerade wundern, als er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und die geschrumpften Bücher in ihre alte Größe zurück verwandelte. Nun lagen sieben dicke Bücher auf Hermines Tisch.

„Das sind die Zaubertrankbücher der sieben Jahre. Falls du dich erinnerst: Das war und ist mein Fach hier in Hogwarts und du warst eigentlich immer exzellent darin. Du wirst sie durcharbeiten – wenn du dich an den Stoff erinnerst, bist du in vier Stunden fertig. Wenn nicht... fröhliches Aufarbeiten." Mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln erhob er sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort mit wehenden Roben.

Sprachlos blickte Hermine auf die Bücher, doch dann packte sie ihr Wissensdurst und sie begann mit dem Stoff der ersten Klasse.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie schon bald fest, dass sie sich an die meisten Dinge erinnerte, sobald sie die ersten paar Sätze darüber gelesen hatte.

* * *

><p>Als Severus nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal bei Hermine vorbei schaute, fand er sie über dem Arbeitsbuch der dritten Klasse zusammengesackt. Besorgt eilte er zu ihr, um dann erleichtert festzustellen, dass sie schlief.<p>

Vorsichtig zog er ihr das Buch weg und drückte sie sanft, aber nachdrücklich richtig in die Kissen.

Im nächsten Moment wusste er, warum Poppy Hermine klugerweise in ihrer unbequemen Position belassen hatte.

Der leichte Druck auf ihren Körper reichte aus, um sie aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und sie mit eiskalter Panik zu überfluten. Lestrange war wieder da, er drückte sie wieder auf den kalten Boden, tat ihr wieder weh...

Als sie unter seinen Händen heftig zu hyperventilieren begann und die Augen verdrehte, fuhr Severus erschreckt zurück.

Sobald er sie nicht mehr berührte, klappte sie zusammen wie eine wildgewordene Muschel, rollte sich in Embryonalstellung ein und schlang die Arme um die Knie.

Dann hielt sie ganz still, nur ihr keuchender Atem und das angespannte Zittern ihres Körpers in Erwartung dessen, was er ihr nun antun würde, zeigten, dass sie noch lebte.

„Hermine", schnurrte er, wie er hoffte, beruhigend. „Ich bin es, Severus Snape. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Es schien ihm, als hätte ihr Zittern etwas abgenommen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir nur etwas bequemer machen – deine Lage sah nicht unbedingt gesundheitsförderlich aus."

Wie schon zuvor ging er um ihr Bett herum, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Ihre Augen starrten ihn aufgerissen an.

Seufzend kramte er einen Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes hervor, machte sich in Gedanken ein Memo, mindestens ein Fass neuen zu brauen, und hielt ihr die Phiole hin. „Trinken."

„Was ist das?"

„Probier es und sag es mir selber. Es wird dir helfen, soviel kann ich dir sagen."

Anscheinend kostete es sie einiges an körperlicher und mentaler Anstrengung, ihre Hand aus ihrer eigenen Umklammerung zu lösen, doch sie schaffte es und nahm ihm die Phiole ab. Zunächst schnupperte sie nur daran, dann setzte sie sich mit wachsamen Blicken auf ihn vorsichtig etwas auf und kippte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter.

„Beruhigungstrank. Kamille, Salbei, Honig, Lavendel, Phönixtränen, Tiefseealgenextrakt."

„Nahezu perfekt, Miss Granger." Er rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab, doch sie starrte ihn weiter an, jetzt jedoch eher grübelnd – der Trank tat seine Wirkung und sie entspannte sich.

„Noch etwas anderes?"

„Denk nach."

Sie schmeckte den Trank nach, roch noch einmal an der nun mehr leeren Phiole und wog dann den Kopf. „Ein Hauch Zitronengras. Und rein von der Wirksamkeit her würde ich vermuten, dass auch Sternsamenöl mit drin ist, auch wenn das geschmacksneutral ist."

„Sternsamenöl geschmacksneutral?"

„Ja."

„Wann?"

„Wenn es frisch ist. Und man sollte es nur frisch benutzen. Bekommt es eine bittere Note, ist es alt, verliert seine Wirksamkeit und wird sogar eher unbekömmlich."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„32 Jahre und ungefähr 5 Monate. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Tag heute ist und wie viel Uhr wir haben."

Das Gespräch war wie aus einem Guss und als er grinste, war sie zunächst verwirrt und lächelte dann ebenfalls zögernd.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Präzisieren sie ihre Fragstellung, Miss Granger."

„Wie schaffst du es, dass ich nicht nachdenken muss?"

„Ich bin Lehrer, Miss Granger. Ich bin darauf angewiesen, so arbeiten zu können, dass meine Schüler nicht denken müssen – in der Regel beherrscht das nämlich kaum einer von ihnen. Allerdings scheinen wir uns nicht verstanden zu haben – auf dich trifft das nämlich ganz und gar nicht zu. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, KANNST du denken und obendrein MUSST du es in der aktuellen Situation.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Aber wenn du schon mal wach bist, können wir mit Legilimens anfangen, meinst du nicht?"

Seine ehemalige Schülerin straffte sich und nickte.

Severus kam nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern. Nach Zauberermaßstäben war sie noch sehr jung und obgleich das Schicksal ihr übel mitgespielt hatte, war sie nicht bereit, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Sie würde es schaffen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Wie läuft das ab?", erkundigte sie sich und obwohl der Beruhigungstrank noch immer wirkte, sah sie etwas beunruhigt aus. Kein Wunder, denn sie ahnte ohne Zweifel, was kommen würde.

„Wir gehen deine Erinnerungen durch. Vom Anfang bis jetzt. Am besten stellst du dir deinen Kopf wie ein Regal vor. Normalerweise sind die einzelnen Fächer geordnet und katalogisiert. In deinem Kopf wurden die Regalböden einfach aus dem Regal gerissen, sodass alle Ordner auf den Boden gefallen sind und nun wild durcheinander dort liegen. Die aktuellsten Erinnerungen sind dicke, schwere Ordner, die die anderen niederdrücken. Wenn Albus deine Erinnerungen an Fawkes heraus kramt, zieht er nur einen Ordner unter vielen anderen hervor - dadurch wird das Gebilde aber nicht wieder stabil. Wir müssen wieder eine Ordnung in dein Gedankenregal bringen, sodass wieder alle Erinnerungen abrufbar sind – nicht nur die, die zu oberst liegen. Wir dürfen aber auch keine Gedanken außen vor lassen, auch wenn sie unangenehm sind – sonst kommt wieder Unordnung hinein."

Hermine war nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Gedanken, jemandem ihr gesamtes Leben zu zeigen, inklusive aller pikanten Details... aber anscheinend ging es nicht anders. Und irgendwie faszinierten Severus' Ausführungen sie.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich bin Legilimentiker, Hermine. Dafür gibt es keine Lehrbücher, denn Legilimens kann man nicht lernen. Entweder man hat eine Begabung dafür, die man ausbauen kann, oder man hat keine. Deshalb wird dir vermutlich jeder Legilimentiker seine eigene Sicht auf die Gedankenwelten der Menschen erklären. Tatsächlich sind diese ganzen Vorgänge aber viel zu komplex, um sie in ein alltägliches Beispiel zu kleiden, zumal sie sich auch noch von Mensch zu Mensch unterscheiden."

„So etwas ist ungeheuer faszinierend."

„Ja, wirklich, ungemein." Da war sie wieder, die Ironie. „Können wir jetzt anfangen?"

Unbehaglich sah sie ihn an, nickte aber tapfer.

Ihm war plötzlich wieder zum Lächeln zu Mute, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. „Ich werde unwichtige Sachen nicht lang und breit betrachten, versprochen. Und natürlich gebe ich dir mein Wort, dass das hier alles unter uns bleibt."

Sie nickte dankbar und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen. „Dann los."

Er nickte und setzte sich an ihren Bettrand. Dann sah er ihr in die goldenen Augen, die eindeutig ganz die alten waren. Mit einem nonverbalen „Legilimens" versetzte er sich wieder in die Einödnis ihrer Gedanken.

Wobei Einödnis diesmal das falsche Wort war. Tatsächlich war es nicht vollkommen leer, sondern es geisterten neben ihren düsteren Erinnerungen auch immerhin die letzten paar Stunden in ihrem Kopf herum. Also schien ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis zumindest partiell zu funktionieren.

Doch er hielt sich nicht großartig damit auf, sondern schob sich zu ihrer Mauer hin, durch die sie ihn diesmal allerdings von alleine ließ.

Hier begann er seine Arbeit, ähnlich dem Schema, mit dem er sie am Morgen dazu gebracht hatte, sich an ihn zu erinnern. Er kämpfte sich durch den Wust ihrer Erinnerungen und pickte sich zuerst all jene heraus, die mit ihrer Kindheit vor Hogwarts zu tun hatten. Davon gab es nur noch wenige, einprägsame, das Meiste hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein natürlich wie bei jedem Menschen Anfang 30 verschluckt.

Er überließ es ihr, die Gedanken chronologisch zu ordnen.

Severus kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass schon Hermines Kindheit von ihrem Genie und der daraus resultierenden Einsamkeit geprägt gewesen war. Augenscheinlich hatte sie nicht viele Freunde gehabt und sich schon früh mehr für Bücher interessiert, denn für Menschen. Zudem schien sie wie alle Magierkinder, die unter Muggeln aufwuchsen, unter den Anzeichen der Magie gelitten zu haben, denn die Missgeschicke, die ihr häufig passierten, waren anscheinend ebenfalls einprägsam gewesen: Von ihnen fand er verhältnismäßig viele Erinnerungen.

Er war dabei, als Hermine im Alter von vermutlich 5 Jahren ein Meerschweinchen bekam, das auf den klangvollen Namen „Pebbles" hörte, er erlebte einen Besuch in der Bibliothek des Trinity College in Dublin mit, der Hermine, obgleich sie kaum 8 Jahre gewesen sein konnte, offensichtlich klar und deutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben war. An einem lauen Sommertag sah er, wie Pebbles, sichtlich ergraut, in Hermines Armen seinen letzten Atemzug tat, was die vielleicht 7 Jährige in eine teils nachdenkliche, teils traurige Grundstimmung und tatsächlich einige zugegeben kindliche Gedankengänge über den Tod und den Sinn des Lebens stürzte. Ein Kinobesuch mit Hermines Eltern brachte ihn auf den Gedanken, dass er seit mindestens 30 Jahren in keinem Kino mehr gewesen war.

Als er die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Tag in der Grundschule fand, bei dem ihr der Direktor mit lobenden Worten das beste Zeugnis des Jahrgangs überreichte, einige nervige Jungen bei seinen Worten so taten, als müssten sie sich erbrechen und Hermines Eltern vor Stolz fast die Augen überliefen, beschloss er, für heute erst einmal Schluss zu machen.

Langsam zog er sich zurück und war zufrieden. Es sah in ihren Gedanken immer noch nicht so aus, wie bei einem gesunden Menschen, aber doch schon wesentlich normaler. Sie hatte nun Kindheitserinnerungen, Kurzzeiterinnerungen und ihre düsteren Erinnerungen.

Daran würde sie erst einmal zu knacken haben.

Tatsächlich war nicht nur er erschöpft, als sie sich wieder normal ins Gesicht sahen. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen schienen noch etwas dunkler geworden zu sein.

„Arbeite mit den Erinnerungen", meinte er ruhig, ohne sie auf eine bestimmte anzusprechen. „Ruf sie dir ins Gedächtnis, ordne sie dem Alter nach und schieb sie nicht wieder hinter deine kleine Okklumentikmauer. Da gehören sie nicht hin. Wenn es dir gelingt, kram ruhig selber mal in deiner kleinen Erinnerungsfundgrube und versuch, den einen Erinnerungen andere hinzuzufügen."

Sie nickte nur, anscheinend zu müde, um etwas zu sagen.

Er nickte ebenfalls und erhob sich. „Ich werde mit Albus sprechen – ich halte es für sinnvoller, wenn du nicht hier auf der Krankenstation bleibst. Erstens arbeite ich lieber in meinem vertrauten Umfeld und zweitens muss die Krankenstation offen für Schüler sein. Wenn wir deinen Aufenthalt weiter verheimlichen wollen, solltest du nicht hier bleiben. Abgesehen davon hab ich dich im Kerker besser unter Beobachtung."

„Wenn du das erträgst."

„Das werden wir dann sehen." Er ging auf die sanfte Ironie in ihren Worten nicht ein. „Ich denke, ich kann das bis heute Abend in die Wege leiten. Bis dahin beschäftige dich mit dir und deinem Kopf oder von mir aus auch den Lehrbüchern."

„Aye, Sir."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und verschwand dann.

_Hermine im Kerker? Ob das wohl gut geht…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Und wieder ein langes :) _

_Larah: Willkommen bei den Geouteten :) Wie meinst du das, mit „fast alle"? Albus und Minerva wussten es von Anfang an, eigentlich als einzige Außenstehende. Ansonsten wissen und wussten es nur Harry, Ginny und Ron. Severus ist ja von alleine drauf gekommen und Poppy wurde natürlich darüber aufgeklärt, wer da bei ihr in der Krankenstation gelandet ist. Und die Kinder von Harry und Elena selber kennen Hermine natürlich – aber eben nicht als Hermine Granger sondern Mina Parker. Ich hoffe, ich konnts aufklären ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Ich fänd's auch ziemlich grauenhaft. Aber Hermine blockiert sich halt irgendwie selber und da sie ja schnell wieder auf dem Damm sein will, wählt sie das kleinere Übel. Außerdem ist Sevi ja absolut integer ;) Und du kannst mir glauben – da werden noch einige höchst interessante Sachen entdeckt :D_

_Und jetzt weiter im Text :) Viel Spaß!_

**10. Sorgen**

„Ella?" Lilian setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vor dem Kamin hockte und mit ernstem Blick auf dem jungen Gesicht ins Feuer starrte.

„Hi, Lil."

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Ach, erzähl mir nichts. Irgendwas ist."

„Na... ich hab Mom vor vier Tagen eine Eule geschickt. Aber bis jetzt hat sie noch nicht geantwortet."

„Hm." Freundschaftlich legte Lilian Elena einen Arm um die Schultern. „Deine Mom arbeitet doch immer so viel. Vielleicht musste sie wieder ewig Dienst schieben, weil die Versager im St. Mungos ohne sie aufgeschmissen sind. Vielleicht hat sie es einfach vergessen."

„Vielleicht." Aber Elena war nicht überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte. Ihre Mutter arbeitete viel, das stimmte, aber über all ihrer Arbeit hatte sie noch nie-niemals ihre Tochter vergessen, sie nahm sich immer Zeit für sie.

Lilian sah anscheinend, dass ihre Freundin noch nicht besser gelaunt war. „Soll ich Mom eine Eule schicken? Sie quatscht doch dauernd mit deiner Mom. Vielleicht kann sie sie fragen, ob die Eule angekommen ist."

„Das wäre super." Elena lächelte die Freundin an und geschickt lenkte Lilian sie auf andere Themen um.

Doch sie vergaß nicht, was sie versprochen hatte und schickte ihrer Mutter noch am selben Abend eine Eule.

* * *

><p>Ginny und Harry wurden von der Eule unterbrochen, als sie gerade dabei waren... nun, die Freiheiten einer Nacht ohne Kinder in der Nähe zu genießen. Als die Eule energisch an das Fenster klopfte, fuhren sie sofort auseinander und sahen sich alarmiert an. Nachricht von Hermine! Eilig kletterte Harry aus dem Bett, tapste rasch zum Fenster und öffnete es. Draußen war es bitter kalt und er hatte das Gefühl, in dem kurzen Lufthauch schockgefrostet zu werden.<p>

Grummelnd wollte er der Eule den Brief abnehmen, doch sie pickte gereizt nach ihm und hüpfte zu Ginny, die das Ganze vom warmen Bett aus beobachtete. Sie nahm den Brief an und gnädig ließ die Eule sich von Harry einen Eulenkeks geben und verschwand dann wieder hinaus in die Kälte, was Harry zum zweiten Mal bibbern ließ. Rasch sprang er zurück ins Bett und schmiegte sich an seine Frau, um sich an ihr aufzuwärmen.

„Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Von Lilly." Ginny war etwas blass um die Nase. „Sie schreibt, dass Elena sich Sorgen macht, weil Hermine ihr seit vier Tagen eine Antwort auf einen Brief schuldet. Lilly meint, wir sollten sie doch daran erinnern, Elena zurück zu schreiben."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wir sollten Albus Bescheid sagen. Soweit ich weiß, ist Hermine immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein... und man weiß nicht..."

Ginny schluckte. Harry hatte in jener Nacht als er von Hermine zurück nach Hause gekommen war getobt, gewütet und geweint. Sie hatte ihren Mann noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt, nicht einmal der Krieg und der darauf folgende Sieg über Voldemort hatten ihn emotional so mitgenommen. Seit dieser Nacht warteten sie angstvoll auf Nachricht von Albus, doch bisher hatte er sich nur einmal am Tage darauf gemeldet. Hermine sei stabil, sagte er wage, sie werde es überleben. In welchem Zustand sie es überleben würde, hatte er nicht gesagt. Und sie hatten sich nicht getraut zu fragen.

„Was sagen wir Elena, wenn Hermine nicht wieder wach wird?" Ginnys Stimme klang brüchig. Hermine war für sie wie eine Schwester und Elena fast wie ihr eigenes Kind, der Gedanke an die beiden trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Harry drückte sie fest an sich. „Hermine wird wieder wach werden. Und wenn wir die ganze Welt nach einem Heilmittel absuchen. Und solange kann Elena jeder Zeit bei uns unter kommen... sie gehört doch quasi zur Familie."

Seine Frau nickte und vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Die romantische Stimmung war dahin.

„Wir reden morgen mit Albus." Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem weichen Haar. „Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

* * *

><p>Er hatte es natürlich nicht mehr geschafft, Albus anzusprechen, denn der alte Kauz war anscheinend mal wieder für das Ministerium unterwegs. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht da. Und so versorgte Severus Hermine mit einem Stärkungstrank für die Psyche und einem Fläschchen Traumlostrank für einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf und ging selber ebenfalls ins Bett. Er war wie erschlagen – wann hatte er das letzte Mal geschlafen?<p>

Am nächsten Tag ließ er das Frühstück zu Gunsten eines Besuchs bei Hermine ausfallen, legte eine kurze Fragestunde ein, um zu überprüfen, wie es mit ihren „neu" erworbenen Erinnerungen vom Vortag aussah (er war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis) und versorgte sie mit den Lehrbüchern aller 7 Klassen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dann prügelte er 6 Stunden lang unterschiedlich alten, aber im Großen und Ganzen gleichdummen Hohlköpfen die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankbrauerei ein und bemerkte, dass Elena besorgt aussah, was ihn ebenfalls besorgt stimmte. Ob sie merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht normal war? Er beschloss, auch darüber mit Albus zu sprechen.

Das Mittagessen ersetzte er durch zwei Tassen starken Kaffee (so stark, dass sie quasi als Mahlzeit bezeichnet werden konnten) und begab sich abermals zu Hermine, um eine weitere Legilimenssitzung durchzuführen.

Ihre ersten drei Hogwartsjahre waren nicht nur für sie harte Kost, auch Severus schlugen sie aus verschiedenen Gründen auf den Magen. So war es erstens nicht ganz einfach, sich selber beim Herumzischen zu beobachten (er bemerkte allerdings selbstgefällig, dass er heute wesentlich besser aussah als damals), zweitens war es irritierend, sich selber als Hermine immer mit Weasley und Potter herumhängen zu sehen, drittens machte es ihn wütend zu sehen, wie Hermine im ersten Schuljahr gelitten hatte (obwohl sie, wie er vor ihr abgeschirmt dachte, es irgendwie provoziert hatte mit ihrer arroganten Art... _sagt Mister Arrogant persönlich_, warf das böse Stimmchen in seinem Kopf ein), viertens machte es ihn wütend zu sehen, wie oft ihm Punktabzüge für Potter und Weasley durch die Lappen gegangen waren, fünftens war er sich nun sicher, dass sie damals die Baumschlangenhaut geklaut hatte und sechstens hatte er noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, zu erfahren, wie es war von einem Basilisken versteinert zu werden und mit Potter und Weasley unter einem Tarnumhang zu stecken. Für einen Moment war er überzeugt, dass die Sache mit dem Tarnumhang schlimmer war als der Basilisk. Es wunderte ihn jedoch nicht, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihm seine Genugtuung über den elenden Sirius Black versaut hatte. So etwas in der Art hatte er sich ja schon gedacht.

Im Nachhinein war die Sache aber ohnehin halb so wild, da Sirius Black sich ja zu seiner Erleichterung selbst ins Jenseits katapultiert hatte.

Trotz all dieser Abenteuer war er froh, dass Hermine kein typisches Mädchen gewesen war. Keine Jungengeschichten, keine Erinnerungen an Gegibbel mit irgendwelchen Mädchen, keine albernen Hüpfereien in den Duschen oder Schlafsälen. Hermine war ein erfrischend langweiliges Kind gewesen (bis auf ihre Weltrettungserlebnisse) und Severus war herzlich dankbar dafür, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht so bleiben würde.

Wieder verließ er Hermine nach der Sitzung hastig und sie war zu benommen, um direkt auf ihn zu reagieren, die Erinnerungen hatten ihr viel Kraft abverlangt, zumal es mehr gewesen waren, als bei den Jahren vor Hogwarts.

In seinen Räumen angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft in einen Sessel sinken. Hunger verspürte er keinen, doch er fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt. Sein Leben und seine Erinnerungen waren schon eine Last und nun trug er Hermines Last ebenfalls mit sich – und dabei waren die schlimmsten Erinnerungen noch gar nicht erschienen. Sie würden beide viel Kraft für das Kommende brauchen.

„_Severus,_

_bitte komm sofort in mein Büro._

Albus"

Der altbekannte Zettel, von dem Albus vermutlich einen Stapel in seiner Schreibtischschublade hatte, rauschte durch den Kamin auf den Schoß des erschöpften Zaubertrankprofessors und diesmal fragte er sich nicht lange, worum es ging. Aktuell gab es nur ein Thema und er wollte ja sowieso mit dem Direktor über Hermines Umzug reden.

Und so machte er sich ohne Umschweifen auf den Weg zu Albus, der ihn auch schon erwartete.

„Tee, Severus?"

„Nein, danke. Worum geht's?" Severus warf sich in einen der weichen Sessel und streckte müde seine langen Beine von sich.

„Ich habe vorhin eine Eule von Harry erhalten. Ginevra Potter erhielt gestern einen Brief von ihrer Tochter, der die Bitte enthielt, Hermine daran zu erinnern, auf einen Brief von Elena zu antworten, den sie ihrer Mutter vor fünf Tagen geschrieben habe, Elena mache sich Sorgen. Harry war im Hauptquartier und fand dort den Brief, er hat ihn mir mitgeschickt. Ich habe noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, ihm zu antworten, aber die einfachste Möglichkeit wäre meines Erachtens nach, Hermine eine plausible Antwort verfassen zu lassen und diese an Elena zu senden, damit sie erst einmal beruhigt ist. Die Frage ist, ob Hermine dazu in der Lage ist."

Severus wog den Kopf. „Es würde unseren Arbeitsplan durcheinander bringen, aber ich denke, wir können es einrichten. Unsinn erzählen sollte sie auch ohne Erinnerungen können."

„Das klingt, als würdet ihr gut vorankommen."

„Ich bin zuversichtlich."

„Das aus deinem Munde soll schon etwas heißen. Gibt es etwas, womit ich euch unterstützen kann?"

„Ja. Ich will, dass Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel weg kommt. Am geeignetsten wäre es wohl, sie in meiner Wohnung einzuquartieren, da ich sie da unter Kontrolle habe und es bevorzuge, solche langwierigen, anstrengenden Legilimenssitzungen in meiner vertrauten Umgebung zu unternehmen. Desweiteren kann man nicht ewig die Krankenstation sperren – es ist ein Wunder, dass bisher noch kein Schüler Hermine gesehen hat."

„Ich sehe darin kein Problem, wenn sie es auch will."

„Mit ihr ist schon alles geklärt." Severus sah mürrisch drein. Natürlich glaubte der Direktor wieder, er würde Hermine herumkommandieren. Sie konnte auch einfach gehen, sie hatte jeder Zeit die Wahl. - Für sich selber wusste er, dass es nicht so einfach war, aber... trotzdem!

Albus lächelte milde. „Dann ist ja alles wunderbar." Ihm schien etwas einzufallen, denn seine Miene wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Da ist noch etwas, Severus. Der Zaubergamot fragt an, wann Hermine vernehmungsfähig sein kann – sie wollen die Prozesse so schnell wie möglich zum Laufen und zum Abschluss bringen. Lestrange, Macnair und Travers verkörpern die Erinnerung an die schlimmste Zeit dieses Jahrtausends, dem Ministerium ist sehr daran gelegen, damit schnell abzuschließen."

„Damit sie in seliger Ignoranz weiter ihrem reinblütigen Abschaum in den Hintern kriechen können", spie Severus angeekelt aus und Albus seufzte.

„Ich würde es nicht so drastisch ausdrücken, aber im Prinzip hast du Recht... in Bezug auf das Ministerium. Der Zaubergamot wird allerdings seit zwei Jahren von einer gewissen Susan Bones geleitet... du erinnerst dich an die Dame?"

„Wenn du so fragst, nehme ich an, sie war eine Schülerin?"

„Allerdings. Sogar in Hermines Jahrgang, in Hufflepuff, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Ich bin sicher, das tust du." Severus' Stimme war säuerlich und Albus lachte.

„Ich auch, mein Lieber. Miss Bones ist eine Korefähe auf ihrem Gebiet und sie schätzt Hermine sehr, ich bin sicher, der Prozess wird zu unserer Zufriedenheit verlaufen, sobald bekannt ist, dass unsere Zeugin Hermine Granger heißt."

Für einen kurzen Moment schoss Severus der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass eine Richterin, die durch persönliche emotionale Bindungen befangen war, eigentlich nicht angeblich objektiv Recht sprechen sollte... im Falle der drei Drecksäcke wischte er die Bedenken jedoch sofort wieder bei Seite – sollte sie befangen sein, wie sie wollte, Hauptsache war, dass es schlecht für die drei verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen ausging. Je schlechter, desto besser.

„Ich werde mit Hermine darüber reden, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie so weit ist. Sie ist noch äußerst labil. Miss Bones sollte nicht zu früh mit einem Prozess rechnen, wenn sie Hermine als Zeugin dabei haben möchte."

„Ich bin überzeugt, Miss Bones wird alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit regeln. Die drei verbleiben bis zur Verhandlung in Azkaban."

„Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht." Ein grimmiges Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, als er daran dachte, wie die Dementoren die drei psychisch aushöhlten. Dann erhob er sich. „Wenn es dir Recht ist, kümmere ich mich um Hermines Umzug. Und es wäre wohl sinnvoll, wenn du einen der Hauselfen – Dobby oder Winky oder wie sie alle heißen – anweist, in meiner Unterrichtszeit ein Auge auf Hermine zu werfen."

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Albus. „Das werde ich selbstverständlich tun."

Severus nickte ihm zu und verschwand dann mit wehenden Roben.

Albus sah ihm nachdenklich, aber weiterhin lächelnd nach. Vielleicht würde Hermine nicht die Einzige sein, die in den kommenden Wochen geheilt werden würde. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass es seinem Ziehsohn sehr gut tat, endlich wieder eine fordernde Aufgabe zu haben, so unwillig er sich auch in bestimmten Momenten zeigte. Und wer weiß... vielleicht konnten zwei verletzte Seelen zu einer heilen zusammen wachsen?

* * *

><p>Hermine sah von den Büchern auf, als Severus herein gestürmt kam.<p>

„Du ziehst um", ranzte er sie an. „Dafür solltest du aufstehen."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln kroch ihr über die Lippen. „Verzeihung, dass ich nicht schon bei deinem bloßen Anblick auf den Beinen war und salutiert hab."

„Das üben wir noch."

Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Humor? Trockener, ja. Aber... Humor von Severus Snape? Es geschahen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder.

Er nahm sie nun scharf ins Visier. „Dir scheint es besser zu gehen."

„Stimmungsaufheller a la Severus Snape versüßen auch dir den Tag."

„Na wunderbar. Superhirn Granger in meinen Räumen und dann auch noch unter Drogeneinfluss." Ein Schnauben entfuhr seiner – wie Hermine wieder einmal fasziniert feststellte – wirklich überdimensionalen Nase. Als seine Miene sich jedoch sichtbar weiter umwölkte, beschloss sie, ausnahmsweise brav zu sein und aufzustehen.

Vorsichtig schob sie sich über die Bettkante und Severus war förmlich gezwungen, einen Blick auf ihre Beine zu werfen, die unter dem Nachthemd hervor schauten. Was er sah, gefiel ihm.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab. Dafür war keine Zeit.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er Tränke, Bücher und die Waschartikel von dem kleinen Waschtisch neben dem Bett in einer mitgebrachten, kleinen Tasche verschwinden, die er noch weiter verkleinerte und in einer der unzähligen Taschen seiner Robe verstaute.

„Hast du dir die Tasche gemerkt?", erkundigte Hermine sich frech. „Es könnte Jahre dauern, die alle auszuleeren."

„_Mein_ Gedächtnis funktioniert hervorragend", erwiderte er schneidend und bereute es schon, als ihre Miene sich verschloss. Trotz Stimmungsaufheller. _Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, Snape,_ gratulierte er sich selber düster, _du landest immer zielsicher einen unter die Gürtellinie_. „Ich werde einen Ignorierzauber auf dich legen, damit dich von den Schülern keiner sieht."

In diesem Moment kam Poppy herein, sah Hermine und begann sofort zu protestieren. „Aber Severus, was machst du mit dem Mädchen? Sie ist krank! Sie gehört ins Bett! Und du lässt sie hier rumstehen im Nachthemd und mit bloßen Füßen... willst du sie doch noch umbringen?"

„Miss Granger verlässt dich, Poppy", gab er ölig zurück. „Sie braucht kein Bett, sondern eine Erinnerungsaufräumaktion und dafür ist sie hier falsch."

Poppy schnaubte erbost und Hermine hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Trotz seiner unglaublich charmanten Art hat er Recht, Poppy. Du hast alles getan, was du tun konntest und ich denke, man kann mit Recht sagen, dass du mich gut wieder hingekriegt hast. Aber hier oben", sie tippte sich an die Stirn, „herrscht noch völliges Chaos... und ich schaffe das nicht allein."

Gerührt sah Poppy sie an. „Ich bin so froh, dass du das überlebt hast, Mädelchen. Was hätte Elena bloß gesagt..."

Elena! Hermine sah etwas schuldbewusst drein. Ihre Tochter war nur ein blasser Widerhall in ihrem Kopf und seit dem sie erwacht war, hatte sie sich kaum Gedanken über sie gemacht.

„Elena ist hier völlig in Sicherheit", schaltete Severus sich wieder ein, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er schnaubte. „Du hast wirklich besseres zu tun, als dich in Sorgen zu wälzen, was deine Tochter angeht. Die ist hier so sicher wie zwischen Merlins Barthaaren. Können wir jetzt also _endlich_ gehen?"

„So geht sie hier nicht raus, Severus", fauchte Poppy und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Bademantel!"

Ein weißer Frotteebademantel sauste ihr in die Hände, in den sie Hermine zärtlich einpackte. Mit einem weiteren Accio verwandelte sie zwei leere Phiolen in weiche, warme Hausschuhe, in die Hermine auch dankbar stieg.

„Vielen Dank für alles, Poppy."

„Gute Besserung, mein Mädelchen. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid!" Poppy ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihren ehemaligen Schützling an sich zu drücken.

Gereizt tappte Severus mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und sprach dann einfach ohne weiteres Drumherum den Zauber auf Hermine.

Als sie das Kribbeln des Zaubers spürte und den Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah, krochen wieder übelkeiterregende Erinnerungen auf sie zu, die sie jedoch energisch niederkämpfte.

„Bleib dicht bei mir", knurrte Severus sie an. „Momentan ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen, es werden kaum Schüler unterwegs sein... aber sicher ist sicher."

Dann marschierte er einfach los. Während er ging, achtete er jedoch darauf, dass Hermine, die noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte sein konnte, mithalten konnte.

Tatsächlich waren die Gänge wie ausgestorben, doch er atmete merklich erleichterter, je näher sie den Kerkern kamen. Ein leichtes Unbehagen befiel ihn, als er daran dachte, dass er in Kürze seine geheiligten Privaträume für diese Frau öffnen musste und nicht nur das... sie würde auch noch bei ihm leben. Ob er diese Entscheidung wohl noch bereuen würde?

Als er die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter rauschen wollte, hielt ihre leise Stimme ihn am Treppenabsatz zurück.

„Severus?"

„Was ist? Wir sind gleich da."

„Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme klang verzagt. „Können wir... kannst du vielleicht den Gang hell machen?"

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Wenn ich auf dem Gang eine Festbeleuchtung mache, was glaubst du, wie schnell die halbe Schule hier steht?" Genervt warf er einen Blick in den düsteren, nur von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang. Natürlich machte ihr das zu schaffen. Da hätte er auch drauf kommen können.

„Es ist albern, ich weiß." Ihre Stimme wankte etwas. „Aber die Dunkelheit macht mir Angst, Severus."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß." Kurz zögerte er, doch dann streckte er seine Hand aus. „Komm her."

Der Ignorierzauber verhinderte zuverlässig, dass er sie sehen konnte, doch er spürte, wie sie seine Hand nahm. Vorsichtig zog er sie zu sich und tastete mit der anderen Hand um ihre Schultern, wo sein Arm leicht zu liegen kam.

„Wir werden den Weg jetzt gemeinsam gehen. In einem Rutsch gerade durch. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Augen zu machen und ich führe dich."

„Ich... nein... ich glaube, es geht so. Danke, Sev."

Er erstarrte und zischte dann: „Nenn mich nicht so."

„Tut mir leid."

Während sie noch sprach, zog er sie schon vorwärts mit langen, kräftigen Schritten durch den dämmerigen Flur.

Vor einem Wandteppich mit einem Drachen blieb er stehen. „Caligatio", murmelte er und der Drache bewegte sich fauchend und gab dann den Eingang frei.

Hermine, deren aufgeregte Atemzüge ihn bei jedem Schritt begleitet hatten, prustete leise, als sie das Passwort hörte. Er reagierte nicht darauf, wusste aber, was sie von der Wahl seines Passwortes hielt.

Drinnen angekommen beeilte er sich, das Wohnzimmer so hell wie möglich zu machen, bevor er den Ignorierzauber von ihr nahm.

Interessiert sah sie sich um. „So lebt also die Oberschlange von Slytherin."

„Ja", fauchte er, „und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du direkt wieder gehen."

„Sachte." Sie lächelte. „Es gefällt mir, okay? In die neue Ausgabe von 'Schöner Wohnen' kommst du nicht damit, aber mir gefällt's."

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeitschrift aus Hermines Gedächtnis – ihre Mutter hatte sie mit Vorliebe gelesen. Angewidert schüttelte er sich. Abgesehen davon erstaunte es ihn, dass es ihr gefiel. Wobei... irgendwo auch schon wieder nicht. Denn seine Wohnung war vollgestopft mit Büchern. Die Regale an den Wänden waren aus hellbraunem Holz und eigentlich war nur an den Seiten neben dem großen Kamin die Wand nicht mit Bücherregalen bedeckt. Vor dem Kamin standen auf einem hohen, tiefgrünen Teppich ein hoher Ohrensessel und eine schmale Couch, beide in Anthrazit gehalten. Ein schwerer, schmuckloser Glastisch zwischen Sessel und Couch war ebenfalls mit Büchern bedeckt.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus gingen – soweit Hermine das überblicken konnte – zwei Türen ab. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo sie wohl schlafen würde.

Wieder schien er ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Die Tür dort hinten geht in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du dich davon fern halten würdest, damit ich wenigstens in einem Raum meine Ruhe habe."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er durchschimmern ließ, dass sie eine Belastung war.

Er schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er deutete auf die zweite Tür. „Dort habe ich dir ein Zimmer eingerichtet. Es ist eigentlich mein Arbeitszimmer, aber ich werde solange dann auf mein Büro ausweichen. Ich wäre dir trotzdem dankbar, wenn du die dort abgelegten Forschungsberichte nicht durcheinander bringen könntest."

Ein leiser Funken Wut regte sich in ihr. Er redete mit ihr, als hätte sie sich hier eingeschlichen, dabei hatte er gewollt, dass sie aus der Krankenstation auszog!

„Das Badezimmer", sprach er ungerührt weiter, „befindet sich hinter dem Bücherregal dort. Wenn du an dem Buch mit dem roten Ledereinband ziehst, öffnet sich die Tür – vorausgesetzt das Bad ist frei. Falls du Hunger hast, kannst du jeder Zeit einen der Hauselfen über den Kamin rufen – Flohpulver steht auf dem Sims. Natürlich ist der Kamin nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, ich denke, das ist selbstredend. Tee habe ich auch hier..." Er wies auf ein schmales Schränkchen, das sich an einer Seite an den Kamin schmiegte. „Dort findest du alles was du brauchst." Zum ersten Mal sah er sie nun wieder direkt an. „Du verstehst sicher, dass ich dir deinen Zauberstab aktuell noch nicht wieder geben kann – es wäre für uns beide zu gefährlich."

Sie nickte. Nicht auszudenken, was sie ihm und sich antun konnte, wenn sie in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung an ihren Zauberstab kam. Energisch biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie ausgeliefert sie ihren Erinnerungen und vor allem ihrer Panik doch war.

Severus' Blick wurde etwas weicher, als er ihre Stimmung bemerkte.

„Das kriegen wir hin", sagte er ernst, aber ohne seinen üblichen Spott. „Du bist auf einem guten Weg." Etwas hilflos sah er sich im Raum um und Hermine beschlich nun der Verdacht, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sie erst einmal mit seiner Oberlehrerätzart zu überschütten – vermutlich war er es nicht im Geringsten gewohnt Gäste – und noch dazu so lang bleibende – zu haben.

Und so fiel seine nächste Frage auch etwas linkisch aus: „Hast du Hunger oder möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sie lächelte. „Ein Tee wäre nett."

Ein Nicken und einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes später dampfte auf dem Glastisch für jeden eine Tasse Tee und er wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, sich zu setzen.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf der Couch nieder und entspannte sich nun endlich. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Warum, zum Geier, hast du dein Haus nicht mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt? Potter hätte dein Geheimnisverwahrer sein können... oder Albus... oder irgendjemand."

Nun war es an ihr, nachdenklich zu schauen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich an meine Beweggründe noch nicht wieder erinnern", erwiderte sie langsam. „Wenn ich sie aber so rekonstruiere, denke ich, dass ich Elena ein möglichst normales Leben ermöglichen wollte. Sie weiß noch immer nicht, was geschehen ist und wer sie ist. Im Lehrbuch der 7. Klasse in Verteidigung der dunklen Künste steht das Wesen des Fidelius beschrieben: Du kannst nicht mehr kommen und gehen wie du möchtest – alles geschieht in Heimlichkeit. Sicher zwar, aber heimlich. Das ist für mich keine Option für ein Kind. Für ein Baby, ja. Für einen Erwachsenen auch. Aber nicht für ein Kind. Ich hätte ihr und vor allem ihrer Psyche nichts Gutes getan, wenn ich sie ihr ganzes Leben lang zur Geheimniskrämerei verurteilt hätte."

„Ihr habt unverschämtes Glück gehabt." Im Anbetracht ihrer Situation war das fast ein Witz, aber Severus meinte es tatsächlich so.

Sie nickte. „Du hast Recht. Jetzt sehe ich es auch. Aber damals habe ich vermutlich nicht so gedacht. Sonst hätte ich uns besser geschützt."

Er nickte und eine Weile hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach. Dann sah Hermine auf.

„Severus?"

„Nun frag schon."

„Das, was du mit mir gemacht hast. Als ich... im Dunkeln war. Was wäre geschehen, wenn du es nicht getan hättest?"

Ein bitteres Lachen entfloh ihm. „Dann wärst du vermutlich über kurz oder lang in der seligen Staniolpapierwelt von den Longbottoms angekommen. Du warst schon in einem Stadium geistiger Zerrüttung. Ich hab selber nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich dich da wieder raus kriege."

„Aber du hast es geschafft." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Danke."

Abweisend winkte er ab.

„Severus?"

„Was denn noch?"

„Was genau war mit den Longbottoms?"

Kurz sah er sie an und in diesem Moment entdeckte Hermine tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen. Doch der Moment verstrich und seine Miene wurde wieder ausdruckslos.

„Alice und Frank. Die Eltern von Neville Longbottom und einstmals gute Auroren. Die… Familie, von der du weißt, welche ich meine, erwischte sie vor fast 30 Jahren. Sie wurden gefoltert, bis sie wahnsinnig wurden. Dir sind schreckliche Dinge geschehen – aber bei ihnen war es schlimmer. Man hat sie tagelang durch die Mangel gedreht, bis von ihrem Verstand nichts mehr übrig war. Seit dem befinden sie sich im St. Mungos."

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass es bei den Longbottoms auch funktioniert?"

Gerade noch schaffte er es, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Weltretterin Granger war wieder da. „Ich glaube nicht. Die Longbottoms wurden wesentlich länger gefoltert als du und sind seit knapp 30 Jahren in diesem Zustand. Vermutlich hat sich alles, was in irgendeiner Form an einen normalen Verstand erinnert, in ihren Köpfen in Wahnsinn aufgelöst. Du hattest unglaubliches Glück, Hermine. Und du bist ein starker Charakter. Aber vor allem war der Zustand bei dir noch frisch. Bei den Longbottoms ist nichts anderes mehr da."

„Aber du bist nicht sicher?"

Nun entfloh ihm doch ein gereiztes Schnauben. „Doch, fast hundertprozentig. Glaub mir, Hermine, bei den Longbottoms ist es nicht damit getan, in ihren Köpfen anzuklopfen und mit einem Foto von ihrem trotteligen Sohn zu winken."

„Aber hast du es versucht?"

Jetzt reichte es. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Vor 30 Jahren hatte ich andere Sorgen, als mich um ein Paar Auroren zu kümmern, die nicht schlau genug waren, den Lestranges zu entkommen!"

Hermine erstarrte, als sie den Namen hörte. Das Blut begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen und die mittlerweile bekannte, eisige Panik kroch in ihr hoch.

Severus fluchte leise und war dann im nächsten Moment bei ihr. „Legilimens", flüsterte er leise und fand sich im nächsten Moment in ihrem Kopf vor. Von überall her kam Lestrange geifernd auf ihn zu. Dutzend Mal von allen Seiten in immer ein und derselben Situation.

„Schluss damit!", donnerte er schließlich. „Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine."

Ein Wimmern drang an sein Ohr, doch er nahm es kaum wahr, während er weiter in Gedanken auf sie einredete.

„Warum in so vielfacher Ausführung, Hermine? Reicht es nicht, seine Visage nur in einer Version zu sehen? Warum lässt du zu, dass dein Gehirn dir solche Streiche spielt? Wehr dich gefälligst!"

Innerlich seufzte er. Lestrange war ein Meister der Angst. Auch Macnair und Travers hatten Hermine gefoltert und doch schaffte es nur SEIN Name, sie durch bloße Nennung außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Sie bemühte sich, er bekam es mit – und war erstaunt, welche Taktik sie anwandte, um die Panik nieder zu kämpfen: Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie, ihre Erinnerungen an die Zaubertrankbücher in den Vordergrund zu rücken.

„Das ist gut, Hermine, sehr gut", flüsterte der Tränkemeister ihr zu. „Weiter so. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."

Die Vernunft und der Wahnsinn in ihr rangen mit einander – doch mit fast körperlicher Anstrengung gewann die Vernunft die Oberhand. Die Lestrange-Bilder wurden weniger und von ihren Erinnerungen an Tränkeunterricht, Buchseiten und Pergamente verdrängt.

Vorsichtig zog er sich wieder aus ihrem Kopf zurück und sah ihr in die nun wieder klaren Augen.

„Das war gut. Aber das muss schneller werden. Du darfst nicht bei der bloßen Nennung eines Namens in Panik verfallen. Es ist nur ein Name. Und deine Erinnerungen sind glücklicherweise was sie sind – schrecklich, aber nur Erinnerungen."

„Du sagst das so einfach", murmelte sie verzagt und er zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch hoch.

„Tu ich das, ja?"

Da leuchtete es ihr ein: Er wusste natürlich wovon er sprach. Jahrzehntelange Gräueltaten unter Voldemort, die er nicht nur vollbracht hatte, sondern die auch an ihm vollzogen worden waren, hatten ihn gelehrt, mit Erinnerungen umzugehen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie.

„Die Todesser waren alle Künstler, wenn es darum ging, Angst einzuflößen. Aber niemand war so perfekt und grauenvoll dabei wie... du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Namensvettern. Es war weniger die Brutalität, sondern viel mehr die perfide Grausamkeit..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie, um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. „Dein Zimmer ist so verzaubert, dass es hell wird, wenn du herein kommst. Wenn du dabei nicht schlafen kannst, sag mir Bescheid."

Sie nickte und erhob sich, den Becher Tee mit sich aufnehmend.

Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Hier. Du solltest dir rasch eine unverfängliche Antwort ausdenken, Elena wird schon unruhig." Er zog den Brief hervor und reichte ihn Hermine.

Überrascht nahm sie ihn entgegen. „Danke."

Er zögerte kurz und sagte dann: „Auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen Pergament und Federkiele. Bedien dich."

Ihre Miene wurde zunächst noch überraschter und dann unvermittelt weich. Sie lächelte. „Das werde ich. Danke, Sev."

Auf die erneute Abkürzung seines Namens hin schickte er ihr einen bösen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Neugierig und etwas aufgeregt betrat Hermine den ihr zugestandenen Raum und als die Lichter darin aufflammten, sobald sie auch nur die Tür öffnete, konnte sie ein leises, erstauntes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Der Raum war nicht riesig, aber auch durchaus nicht beengt. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und es war wohlig warm. Ein großes Bett dominierte den Raum – kein Himmelbett, wie Hermine dankbar feststellte. Offensichtlich hielt Severus Snape genauso wenig von pompösen Möbeln wie sie.

Ein großer Schreibtisch stand in einer anderen Ecke, über und über bepackt mit wüsten Pergamentstapeln. Hermine war sofort klar, dass der Hinweis mit der Ordnung seiner Papiere hinfällig war – wenn es hier eine Ordnung gab, war sie ein Hauself. Dafür jedoch gab es auch hier unzählige Bücher an den Wänden, und: Licht. Alles war hell. Die Möbel waren cremeweiß, das Bettzeug hellblau und der Teppich auf dem Boden grasgrün. Zwar merkte man, dass Severus Snape kein ausgeprägtes Farbverständnis hatte, doch er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, das Zimmer nicht wie eine Gruft zu gestalten. (Fast war es Hermine ZU bunt.)

Ein kleinerer Schreibtisch zeichnete sich vor allem durch seine Leere aus. Dieser war offensichtlich also für sie gedacht.

Sie wurde sich des Tees und des Briefes wieder bewusst und legte beides auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. Dann begann sie zu lesen.

„_Hi, Mom!_

_Wie geht es dir? Hoffentlich nerven die Leute im St. Mungos dich nicht so an. Hier in Hogwarts ist alles ziemlich normal. Die Zaubertrank-AG bei Professor Snape läuft noch recht gut (wenn er gut gelaunt ist), aber mittlerweile lässt er mich meistens so schwere Sachen brauen, dass ich sie oft nicht richtig mache. Letztens musste ich zwei ganze Stunden seine Vorratskammer neu ordnen und katalogisieren. Der hat da echt krasse Sachen rumstehen._ (Hier runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Die Schule tat dem Wortschatz ihrer Tochter offensichtlich nicht gut.) _James hat jetzt eine Freundin. Sie ist ziemlich blöd und eine hohle Nuss. Lily sagt, dass das daran liegt, dass Sarah blond ist. Wieso soll das denn an ihrer Haarfarbe liegen? Naja… egal. James tut jetzt auf jeden Fall so, als wäre er so ein toller Kerl, auf den einfach alle Frauen fliegen. Ich hoffe, er wird bald wieder normal. _

_Wir haben jetzt in Geschichte der Zauberei mit dem Krieg gegen Voldemort angefangen. Das ist echt spannend! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass das noch nicht lange her ist. Und Prof. Yesteryear erzählt dauernd von Onkel Harry und seinen Freunden und wie toll die alle waren. Dabei hast du gesagt, dass Onkel Harry genauso ein Junge war, wie alle anderen. Aber ich sag das nie, weil Lily mich dann kneift. Sie findet das nämlich super, dass sie dann immer sagen kann, dass sie Onkel Harrys Tochter ist und dass dann alle sie bewundernd angucken. Das ist wirklich sehr kindisch. _(Hermine lächelte über die altkluge Art ihrer Tochter. Da diese nicht wusste, dass sie die Tochter von Hermine Granger war, konnte sie sich auch nicht mit der Person, die in den Geschichten des neuen Geschichtsprofessors so glorifiziert wurde, identifizieren wie Lily Potter dies tat. Vielleicht würde sich dies nun bald ändern.)

_Wir wollen jetzt zum Abendessen gehen. Bitte schreib mir bald, wie es Puzzle und Bell geht, ja? _(Hermine war etwas ratlos. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer Puzzle und Bell waren. Sie würde Harry danach fragen müssen.)

_Viele Grüße auch an Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny!_

_Ich hab dich lieb,_

_Elena"_

Gerührt strich Hermine über die ordentliche Schreibschrift ihrer Tochter und der fiese Schmerz der Schuld bohrte sich in ihre Brust. Wie würde Elena reagieren, wenn das Lügengebilde ihres Lebens in sich zusammen fiel? Wie würde Elena auf die Wahrheit reagieren? Dass sie Elena Granger hieß. Dass sie das Kind eines Todessers war. Dass ihre Mutter sie 12 Jahre lang angelogen hatte.

Sie musste es ihr sagen. Sie musste ihr alles erzählen. Irgendwann.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen kramte sie auf Severus' Schreibtisch nach Pergament, Feder und Tinte und setzte sich damit wieder an den ihren. In etwas wackliger Schrift setzte sie eine Nachricht auf.

_Ob Hermine eine ordentliche Antwort hinkriegt? Oder ob sie Elena eher noch misstrauischer und besorgter macht? So ein kluges Kind kann auch ein Fluch sein, hm? ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Nächstes Chap :) Ich komm leider mit dem Schreiben nicht wirklich hinterher. 4 Kapitel kann ich noch recht fix hochladen, danach werden die Abstände etwas länger ;)_

_Larah: Poppy war ja dabei an dem Abend in Dumbledores Büro, als Hermine entführt wurde. Dabei hat Minerva ja die Aufgabe bekommen, Elena extra zu beschützen. Es ist klar, dass Poppy deshalb weiß, dass Hermine Elenas Mutter ist. Das ist der ganze Zauber ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Naja… er hat's nicht so mit Farben. Und mit Gästen. Aber er bemüht sich stets… warum, erfahren wir bald :D_

_NickTessFan: Also Sevi ist definitiv nicht gerne Lehrer. Und ja… die anspruchsvolle Aufgabe tut ihm sehr gut, vermute ich :D _

_Ich bin eigentlich kein Freund von Widmungen… aber dieses Chap ist für ZauBaerin und NickTessFan, weil sie bisher fast jedes Chap kommentiert haben. Danke dafür! :)_

_So… und jetzt geht's weiter. *kekse hinstell*_

**11. Erinnerung**

„_Liebe Elena,_

_danke für deinen Brief! Momentan ärgert mich im St. Mungos zum Glück keiner, weil ich Urlaub genommen habe. Es war ein bisschen hektisch in den letzten Tagen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich erst so spät antworte. Ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommt, damit du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. _

_Bei mir ist zwar alles etwas durcheinander, aber auch alles in Ordnung. Was genau passiert ist, erzähle ich dir später mal ausführlich. Momentan geht das noch nicht so gut. _

_Puzzle und Bell geht es natürlich blendend! Sie vermissen dich! _(Diese Antwort war Hermines Meinung zunächst einmal unverfänglich genug, um Elena zu beruhigen.)

_Ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder los. Hab noch eine gute Zeit in Hogwarts, mein Engel, wir sehen uns bald wieder! Und dann musst du mir natürlich nochmal alles über James' Freundin erzählen!_

_Ich hab dich mehr lieb als alles andere!_

_Mom"_

Hermine war auch nicht sicher, wer James war, aber offensichtlich schien er Elena zu beschäftigen – also zeigte sie Interesse.

Zögernd sah sie auf den Brief. Ob das so gehen würde? Ob Elena Verdacht schöpfen würde?

Kurzentschlossen erhob sie sich und nahm beide Briefe an sich. Dann ging sie hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Severus noch immer im Sessel saß und ein Buch las.

Er sah auf, als sie herein kam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… danke. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher…. Kannst du vielleicht einmal die beiden Briefe lesen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Elena gut geantwortet habe. Ich kann mir auf vieles, was sie schreibt, keinen Reim machen." Sie reichte ihm die Briefe und er nahm sie stirnrunzelnd entgegen.

„Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Briefwechseln zwischen Müttern und Töchtern, Hermine."

„Es geht nur um eventuelle Ungereimtheiten. Abgesehen davon…", sie lächelte schwach, „…hab ich momentan auch keine Erfahrung damit. Das da ist der erste, an den ich mich erinnern kann."

Er nickte. „Also gut."

Kurz überflog er Elenas Brief und dann den von Hermine. „Scheint mir in Ordnung zu sein. Natürlich machst du sie gerade neugierig mit deinen vagen Andeutungen… aber das musst du wissen."

Sie nickte. „Ich werde mit ihr reden müssen, Severus. Ich habe sie schon viel zu lange angelogen. Wenn ich es ihr nicht sage, tut es die Presse, sobald die Verhandlungen laufen."

Severus sah, wie sehr Hermine dieser Umstand besorgte. Und er verstand auch warum: Die Presse würde das Thema mehr als dankbar aufnehmen: Die berühmte Hermine Granger lebte. Und sie hatte eine Tochter! Von Rabastan Lestrange! Ein Vergewaltigungskind… wie aufregend. Man würde sowohl Hermine als auch Elena mit Abscheu und Unverständnis begegnen und nichts und niemand konnte Elena davor schützen.

„Elena wird verstehen, warum du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Sie ist sehr reif für ein Mädchen ihres Alters. Ich traue ihr durchaus zu, zu verstehen, dass alles, was du getan hast, nötig für euren Schutz war."

Etwas unsicher nickte Hermine und wischte den Gedanken dann energisch fort. Zuerst musste sie ohnehin wieder auf die Beine kommen. Mit einem Blick auf die Briefe fielen ihr ihre Fragen wieder ein.

„Severus, was genau ist das St. Mungos?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest das wissen. Das St. Mungos ist unser Krankenhaus. Du bist dort Heilerin – sogar in leitender Position, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Nun fiel es ihr ebenfalls wieder ein. Der Name war in ihrem Gespräch über die Longbottoms gefallen. „Ja. Ich erinnere mich. Die Longbottoms leben dort, richtig?"

Severus lachte bitter. Sie waren wieder beim Thema. „Sie _leben _dort, ja." Er sprach das Wort mit bitterer Verachtung aus. „Sie vegetieren dort, Hermine. Auf der Abteilung, wo sie untergebracht sind, lebt niemand mehr richtig, vermutlich nicht einmal die Pfleger."

Ihre Miene wurde ernst. „Danke, Severus."

„Wofür?"

„Dass ich nicht dort sein muss."

Er sah sie kurz an und nickte dann. „Gern geschehen."

„Wer ist James?"

Sein Gesicht erstarrte kurz und wurde dann düster. „Der letzte Nagel an meinem Sarg."

Belustigt sah sie ihn an. „Das klingt interessant. Der Nagel hat jetzt eine Freundin."

„Ich hab es gelesen. Setz es auf die unendliche Liste der Dinge, die ich weiß, die mich jedoch nicht interessieren und im besten Fall nur ekeln."

Ein kurzes Lachen entfloh ihr und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„James Potter ist der Sohn deines Lieblingsweltenretters: Harry Potter höchst persönlich. Ginevra Weasley ist seine Mutter – wie könnte es auch anders sein."

Hermine dachte nach. Ja… das alles sagte ihr etwas, jetzt, wo Severus sie darauf hinwies. „Die beiden haben noch mindestens ein zweites Kind, ja? Lily?"

„Lilian Potter, ja. Und ich bin sicher, sie arbeiten fleißig an Kind Nummer 3." Er verzog so abgrundtief angewidert das Gesicht, dass Hermine wieder lachen musste.

„Welch Dreistigkeit, mit der sie dir so etwas antun."

Er nickte ihr zu und ihr entging nicht das spöttisch-belustigte Glitzern in seinen schwarzen Augen. In diesem Moment durchzuckte sie eine Erinnerung.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Severus sah sie scharf an, als er merkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht veränderte.

Sie nickte abwesend. „Ich habe mich gerade an etwas erinnert."

„Interessant. Kannst du es einordnen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es muss eine Szene aus dem Krieg sein." Sie hielt kurz inne, als ihre anderen, momentan vorhandenen Kriegserinnerungen sich vor ihr inneres Auge drängen wollten, doch sie kämpfte sie erfolgreich nieder. „Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und du hast mich so angeguckt, wie gerade eben."

Er nickte. „Ja, das war während des Krieges. Potter und Weasley waren dauernd unterwegs, aber die praktische… nun ja, Feldarbeit war nicht deine Stärke."

Hermine errötete, als sie an ihr Versagen im Verteidigungsunterricht in der dritten Klasse dachte. An die folgenden Jahre konnte sie sich noch nicht wieder erinnern, aber ihre Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht des Irrwichts war ihr heute noch peinlich.

„Albus hat dich dazu abgestellt mit mir Tränke für den Kampf zu brauen und auch weiterzuentwickeln. Erinnerst du dich an den Fluch-Identifikations-Trank? Er wird bis heute im St. Mungos genutzt."

Die junge Frau dachte nach, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vielleicht wenn ich ihn sehe."

„Accio FIT!"

Sie lächelte über die Abkürzung und sah zu, wie die Phiole in Severus' Hand landete und dann von ihm zu ihr levitiert wurde.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Fläschchen und fächelte sich etwas von dem Duft zu. Dann betrachtete sie Farbe und Konsistenz und nickte schließlich.

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Wir haben ihn entwickelt, um schneller feststellen zu können, von welchen Flüchen unsere Leute getroffen wurden. Ein Tropfen auf die Lippen des Getroffenen und der Fluch manifestiert sich als farbiger Nebel in der Luft."

„Sehr gut. Allerdings ein Fehler: Nicht wir haben ihn entwickelt. Du hast es getan." Nachdenklich rieb Severus sich das glattrasierte Kinn. „Wir haben damals in kurzer Zeit sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Potter konnte Voldemort in erster Linie deshalb relativ einfach besiegen, weil er vollgepumpt mit Tränken und Sicherungszaubern war und deswegen von anderen Todessern kaum getroffen werden konnte. Er hat sich nach dem Endkampf eine Woche lang die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt wegen der vielen Neben- und Wechselwirkungen, die wir nur während des Kampfes unterdrücken konnten. Aber sie haben ihre Schuldigkeit getan und immerhin: Er hat auch das überlebt."

Hermine lächelte. „Wir hätten ihm helfen können oder nicht?"

Severus' Miene wurde verschlossen. „Ja. Das hätten wir. Aber du warst seit dem Endkampf verschwunden und ich saß in Azkaban."

Die Gryffindor fuhr auf. „In Azkaban?"

„Nach dem Endkampf meinte der Minister, seine letzte Kraft irgendwie zeigen zu müssen, in dem er so viele Todesser wie möglich einsperrte. Da ich nun mal auch dazu gehörte, kassierte er mich direkt ein, ungeachtet der Proteste der anderen. Albus hat ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, als er es erfuhr. Trotzdem hat es fast eine Woche gedauert, bis ich wieder draußen war. Und da war Potter dann schon fast wieder auf dem Damm." Er grinste boshaft. „Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass das gar keine üble Verkettung der Umstände war. Ich hätte bloß zu gerne gesehen, wie Potter sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt."

Tadelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nett."

„Mag sein, dass deine Erinnerung dich in der Hinsicht noch etwas im Stich lässt, Hermine, aber: Ich bin nicht nett. Vergiss das nicht."

Sie lächelte leicht und erwiderte nichts.

„Dobby!" Severus wandte sich um und im nächsten Moment knallte es und der glubschäugige kleine Hauself erschien vor ihm.

„Professor Snape hat Dobby gerufen?"

„Miss Granger würde gerne…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Hauself quiekte auf und warf sich auf Hermine. „Miss Granger lebt! Miss Granger lebt! Dobby hat sie so vermisst! So vermisst! Wo war denn Miss Granger bloß all die Jahre?"

Lächelnd drückte Hermine Dobby an sich. „Ich war einfach ein paar Jahre nicht da, Dobby. Geht es dir gut?"

„Blendend geht es Dobby, Miss!" Der kleine Hauself schob die Brust stolz vor. „Dobby ist Gründer des Vereins für freie Hauselfen! Und Vorsitzender! Der Verein betreut alle Hauselfen, die frei sind oder frei sein wollen!"

„Dobby, das ist großartig! Wie kommt es dann, dass du hier bist?"

Nun hingen die Ohren des Elfen doch ein wenig. „Dobbys Verein macht nicht so viel Arbeit. Es ist nur ein kleiner Verein, Miss. Aber er wird noch wachsen!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das wird. Wir sollten uns mal in Ruhe darüber unterhalten." Herzlich lächelte sie den Hauself an und er nickte eifrig.

Severus räusperte sich energisch. „Würden die Damen ihr Gespräch jetzt bitte kurz unterbrechen?"

„Professor Snape, Sir, Verzeihung." Dobby wandte sich ihm zu. „Was kann Dobby tun?"

„Miss Granger möchte einen Brief versenden. Er soll morgen von einer Eule in die große Halle gebracht werden. Nimm bitte keine Schuleule, sondern Plato dafür. Er ist in der Eulerei."

„Wie Sir wünscht. Dobby macht das für Miss Granger!" Der Hauself schnappt sich den Brief und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Interessiert sah Hermine Severus an. „Wer ist Plato?"

„Plato ist mein Uhu. Elena wird ihn nicht kennen und von daher vermuten, dass er eine Posteule oder ähnliches ist."

Hermine nickte. „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Du wusstest also nicht, wo ich war?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war damals sehr hektisch. Während des Endkampfes bist du über das Schlachtfeld gehuscht und hast Gefallene versorgt. Wir hatten dich mit einem speziellen Ignorierzauber geschützt… aber irgendwie…" Er stockte. „Ich habe nach Voldemorts Fall nur kurz Zeit gehabt, mich nach dir umzusehen, bevor ich fest genommen wurde. Der Kampf endete mitten in der Nacht und es war schwierig, überhaupt etwas auszumachen."

Erstaunt bemerkte Hermine, dass er schuldbewusst aussah. Offensichtlich machte er sich Vorwürfe.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Severus."

Er schenkte ihr einen zynischen Blick. „Ja, sicher. Deshalb bist du jetzt hier. Es war meine Aufgabe, auf dich zu achten, Hermine. Meine. Ich war der Einzige, der den Ignorierzauber durchschauen konnte. Aber ich war versessen darauf, so viele Todesser wie möglich zu töten. Ich dachte, du würdest alleine zurechtkommen. Aber das freie Feld war niemals dein Gebiet. Bedank dich bei mir, dass die letzten 13 Jahre für dich die Hölle waren. Bedank dich bei mir für deine netten Erinnerungen an meine Todesserkollegen und für die nette kleine Überraschung, die dir einer von denen zurück gelassen hat. Es wäre vieles anders verlaufen, wenn ich damals aufgepasst hätte."

Seine Bitterkeit ließ sie zusammen zucken. Er gab sich die Schuld an allem, was ihr passiert war? Die Bilder der Nacht des Endkampfes drohten sie zu überwältigen und mit einem leisen Stöhnen presste sie die Handballen gegen ihre Stirn – kämpfte gegen die Erinnerung und rief sich ihre spärlichen Erinnerungen an Elena ins Gedächtnis.

Sie konnte seine Schuldgefühle nicht im Raum stehen lassen, sie nicht weiter in ihm wüten lassen!

Der Gedanke half ihr, sich zu straffen und die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben.

„Ich habe zu wenig rationale Erinnerungen an diese Nacht, als dass ich in irgendeiner Form Schuldzuweisungen machen könnte, Severus", sagte sie leise, während seine dunklen Augen finster ins Feuer starrten. „Ich würde es aber auch nicht wollen. An dem, was geschehen ist, hat niemand Schuld außer IHM. Und nicht alles, was passiert ist, war schlecht. Sicher… ich hätte andere Umstände bevorzugt, um ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber darum geht es nicht mehr. Elena ist keine böse Überraschung. Ich liebe sie mehr als irgendetwas sonst auf der Welt… das weiß ich sogar, ohne mich genau an sie erinnern zu können. Ich schätze mal, wir haben alle viele Fehler gemacht. Und wir haben alle dafür bezahlt. Du und ich vielleicht mehr als andere. Aber es geht nicht um Schuld. Bitte, fühl dich nicht schuldig."

Seine Miene war verschlossen. „Schuld war all die Jahre mein treuer Begleiter, Hermine. Es gibt vermutlich nur wenige Menschen auf der Welt, die so viel Schuld auf sich geladen haben, wie ich. Möglicherweise bist du nur ein Tropfen in einem überlaufenden Fass." Er stockte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Ich habe all die Jahre geglaubt, du wärst in dieser Nacht gestorben. So wie alle das geglaubt haben. Jetzt musste ich erfahren, dass das, was dir geschehen ist, schlimmer war, als der Tod. Ich glaube, das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat."

Erschreckt sah sie ihn an. „Was soll das heißen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln – eher abweisend, denn ratlos. „Ich werde dir helfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wenn du deine Erinnerungen alle wieder hast, kannst du gerne erneut entscheiden, ob du mir nicht doch die Schuld an dem Grauen geben willst, was dir geschehen ist."

„Und dann? Soll ich dich vor Gericht bringen dafür? Schmerzensgeld verlangen? Dich dazu zwingen, für den Rest meines Lebens mein Diener zu sein?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme gereizt klang. Wieso wollte er unbedingt die Schuld für ihre Probleme auf sich nehmen? Was gab ihm das?

Er zuckte wieder die Achseln, was sie fast rasend machte.

„Das ist doch verrückt, Severus. Und glaub mir, aktuell weiß ich sehr gut, wovon ich rede. Mag ja sein, dass du nicht richtig auf mich aufgepasst hast. Aber ich war 20! Ich war durchaus alt genug, um auf mich selbst Acht zu geben. Und ich hätte die Jahre hinterher durchaus anders angehen können, denke ich. Vielleicht wäre das Drama dann schon wesentlich früher beendet worden. Ich bin jetzt hier aufgrund MEINER falschen Entscheidungen. Und deinen RICHTIGEN Entscheidungen hab ich es zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt in diesem Moment bei einigermaßen klarem Verstand bin. Übernimm von mir aus diese Schuld. Du bist schuld, dass ich lebe und dass ich denke." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Dafür stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Wenn wir schon mal bei dem leidigen Thema sind."

Er schnaubte nur durch seine große Nase und starrte weiter ins Feuer. Als er schließlich weiter sprach, war seine Stimme leise.

„Als mein Gehirn registriert hat, dass Elena deine Tochter ist, habe ich zuerst überlegt, ja sogar gefürchtet, sie könnte mein Kind sein. Jetzt erscheint mir diese Option weniger erschreckend als die Wirklichkeit."

Obwohl er sehr leise gesprochen hatte, erstarrte Hermine. Seine Tochter? Was sollte das bedeuten?

Er bemerkte offensichtlich ihr Erschrecken und sah alarmiert auf.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie heiser. „Wieso dachtest du, Elena könnte deine Tochter sein? Wir haben doch nur zusammen gearbeitet!"

Nun erschrak auch er. Offensichtlich erinnerte sie sich nicht an die Einzelheiten ihrer Zusammenarbeit.

„Das sollten wir vielleicht verschieben", meinte er unbehaglich. „Wir sind in dem Vorgang deiner Erinnerungskonstruktion noch nicht so weit."

„Severus! Welcher Art war unsere Beziehung während des Krieges? Ich war doch mit Ronald Weasley liiert… oder etwa nicht?" Erschreckt über das, was sie da augenscheinlich über sich erfuhr, starrte sie den Zaubertrankmeister an.

Dem war das Ganze sichtlich unangenehm. „Nun… das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Wir haben nur zusammen gearbeitet, ja. Und es wäre vermutlich vermessen zu sagen, wir wären so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Aber es kam zum Ende unserer Zusammenarbeit zu gewissen… nun… Zusammenstößen. Die Anspannung zum Kampf hin wurde immer größer und soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du dich einige Male heftig mit Mister Weasley gestritten."

Die Erklärung saß. Stumm starrte Hermine ihn aus ihrem für ihn so fremden Gesicht an.

_Aiaiaiai…. Lasst ihr mir ein Review da? :) *lieb guck*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Next :) _

_NickTessFan: Tja, das mit der Beziehung erfahren wir später noch… da hat Sevi sich wohl verplappert. ;) _

_Trixi: Willkommen ;) Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das so bleibt!_

_Larah: Momentan denkt sie noch nicht so an ihre Frisur… aber später ganz bestimmt ;) Alte Hermine vs. Neue Hermine_

_ZauBaerin: Immer diese Leserinnen, die nur auf die Beziehungskisten warten, tzes :D Du wirst voll auf deine Kosten kommen, hoffe ich! ;) Guter Gedanke, btw., mit dem Veräppeln der Presse… gucken wir mal, was Hermine dazu einfällt. Sie hat nämlich ähnliche Gedanken ;) _

_Aber lest weiter :D Was rede ich rum._

**12. Arbeit**

Lily schenkte Elena einen angeekelten Blick, als diese sich zu ihr an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

„Wie sie schon vor dem Frühstück rumknutschen können, versteh ich echt nicht", zischelte Lily ihrer besten Freundin mit einem weiteren angeekelten Blick in Richtung ihres Bruders zu.

Elena warf einen kurzen Blick zu James und seiner Freundin und verzog dann ebenfalls das Gesicht. Beipflichtend nickend nahm sie sich eine große Portion Porridge.

„Dad sagt, James sei noch viel zu jung für so etwas." Lily warf sich in Pose. „Er sagt, ich soll ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Küssen ist echt eklig", murmelte Elena nun extra laut und James grinste sie an.

„Dafür bist du auch noch viel zu klein, Zwerg. Und du natürlich auch, Lil."

„Gleiches gilt für sie, Mr. Potter", tönte die samtige Stimme des gefürchteten Zaubertrankprofessors gefährlich sanft hinter seinem Rücken und das junge Paar zuckte augenblicklich auseinander. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen ungebührlichen Betragens. Wenn ich sie das nächste Mal erwische, fällt der Punkteabzug empfindlich höher aus. Ist das bei ihnen angekommen?"

„Ja, Sir", fiepste Sarah.

„Mr. Potter?"

James rang sich ein geknurrtes „Ja, Sir" ab und zog einen Flunsch.

Der Professor glitt fledermausartig hinfort und Elena kicherte schadenfroh. Nur Lily sah ihren großen Bruder sehr strafend an.

„Das war schon der dritte Punktabzug in dieser Woche deinetwegen, du Idiot. Wegen dir holen wir den Hauspokal nicht."

„Ach, red keinen Unsinn!" James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Jeden Punktabzug, den ich von Snape kriege, holt Ella doch wieder rein. Sie ist doch Snapes neue Lieblingsschülerin."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du wohl!"

„Bin ich überhaupt nicht!"

Ein Rauschen unterbrach ihren Streit. Die Posteulen kamen.

Die vier Kinder sahen auf, als ein riesiger Uhu Kurs auf sie nahm und in ihrem Brotkorb landete. Auffordernd reckte er Elena sein Bein hin, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Krass", meldete James sich schließlich zu Wort. „Wem gehört denn das Riesenvieh?"

Der Uhu warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wackelte dann unwirsch mit dem Bein.

„So fies wie der guckt, könnte der glatt Snape gehören", murmelte Sarah und Elena zeigte ihr einen Vogel.

Dann nahm sie dem richtigen Vogel rasch den Brief ab und schob ihm zum Dank ihre Cornflakes hin, von denen er sich gnädig bediente. Dann erhob er sich wild flatternd wieder in die Luft, wobei er vermutlich absichtlich Sarah mehrmals ins Gesicht flatterte, was sie mit einem empörten Kreischen kommentierte.

„Der Brief ist von meiner Mom!"

„Und? Was sagt sie?" Lily drängte sich näher zu der Freundin. „Wo hat sie gesteckt?"

Rasch überflog Elena die Zeilen und sah dann enttäuscht drein. „Keine Ahnung. Sie sagt nur, dass momentan alles etwas chaotisch ist. Und sie hat Urlaub genommen. Sie will mir alles später in Ruhe erzählen."

Lily sah beunruhigt aus. „Meinst du, es ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise nimmt sie sich Zeit, um Briefe ausführlich zu beantworten."

James beugte sich über den Tisch und grinste. „Vielleicht hat sie Stress mit einem Mann."

Wütend blitzte Elena ihn dafür an. „Meine Mom hat keinen Stress mit Männern! Irgendetwas ist bei ihr nicht in Ordnung, okay?"

„Hey, okay. Beruhig dich. Du kannst sie ja einfach ein bisschen löchern. Irgendwann wird sie dir schon sagen, was los ist."

* * *

><p>Besorgt beobachtete Severus vom Lehrertisch aus, wie sich Elenas Miene bei der Lektüre des Briefes von freudig zu unruhig wandelte. Anscheinend war der Brief nicht in Hermines üblicher Art abgefasst und das Mädchen war zu intelligent, um sich hinters Licht führen zu lassen. Sie würden nicht viel Zeit haben, um Hermine wieder herzustellen, bevor Elena anfing, wirklich unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. Davon war Severus nun überzeugt.<p>

Er hatte das Gespräch am Abend zuvor abgebrochen. Die neuen Aspekte hatten Hermine hinreichend verwirrt und angestrengt und so hatte er sich näherer Erläuterungen schlicht und ergreifend verweigert. Sie würde es ohnehin demnächst in ihren Erinnerungen sehen, sobald sie chronologisch dort angekommen waren.

Für die Nacht hatte er ihr nur ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben, das, anders als der Traumlostrank, Träume sehr wohl zu ließ, sie jedoch abmilderte. Der Trank war seine eigene Entwicklung, die er zunächst nur für sich selber und nach dem Krieg für jeden bereitgestellt hatte. Hätte er damals noch Kontakt zu der jungen Gryffindor gehabt, hätte ihr der Trank vielleicht schon frühzeitiger bei der Verarbeitung zumindest ihrer damaligen Erinnerungen helfen können.

Niemand wusste besser um die heilende Kraft von Träumen als Severus. Das Problem war, sie in ein heilendes Stadium zu kriegen. Albträume, wie sie nach schweren Traumata der Fall waren, wirkten destruktiv auf den Organismus und halfen nicht beim Verarbeiten. Anders war es jedoch nach Severus' Erfahrung, wenn der träumende Geist wusste, dass der Traum auch wirklich nur das war. Der Muggelbegriff dafür war „luzides Träumen". Sein Trank ermöglichte dies, was sonst nur mit besonders viel Übung erreicht werden konnte, wortwörtlich im Schlaf. Dadurch konnte der Träumer die Traumsituation mit gesundem Abstand betrachten und auch in sie eingreifen. Die Hilflosigkeit, durch die Albträume oft in ihrem Schrecken bestärkt wurden, wurde so ausgeschaltet.

Nur einmal hatte er Hermine wecken müssen, weil der Schrecken überhand ergriffen hatte. Der Rest der Nacht war zumindest für ihn ruhig gewesen. Sie hatte am Morgen noch nicht viel zu ihrer Nacht gesagt, sondern hatte sich nur schweigend an ihr Frühstück gesetzt.

Er hatte sie mit den Büchern für Verwandlung der Klassen 1-7 versorgt und war gegangen. Winky hatte die Anweisung, in seinen Räumen zu bleiben und ein Auge auf Hermine zu werfen. Der kleine Hauself war noch so von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen, dass sie an jenem Abend im Hauptquartier nicht reagiert hatte, dass sie Hermine vermutlich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen würde.

„Du siehst etwas angespannt aus, Severus", sprach Albus ihn von rechts an.

Links von Severus saß Prof. Sprout und schnaubte bei der Bemerkung laut und spottend durch die Nase.

„Ich bitte dich, Albus", erwiderte der Zaubertrankmeister ölig. „Ich bin doch wohl ein Ausbund an Ausgeglichenheit und Entspannung. Wie immer."

„Läuft mit deinem Projekt alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Fast hätte Severus gelacht. Hermine war jetzt also offiziell sein Projekt. Na wundervoll. Doch er nickte nur und trank seine Tasse Kaffee in einem Zug aus.

„Ich muss in den Unterricht."

Albus sah ihn ernst an. „Du solltest Mr. Potter dringend über deine Fortschritte informieren. Er hat mich mehrmals gefragt, aber ich bin nicht ausreichend informiert und wollte ihm deshalb keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

„Du arbeitest mit Harry Potter zusammen, Severus?", schaltete Prof. Bingley sich interessiert ein. „Worum geht es? Ich würde ihn unwahrscheinlich gerne einmal treffen. Kannst du das einrichten?"

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Datingagentur?", zischte Severus entsetzt. „Schleimen sie sich gefälligst ohne meine Unterstützung bei Potter ein!" Damit knallte er seine Kaffeetasse fester als nötig auf den Tisch und sauste mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Empört sah Prof. Bingley ihm nach. Albus tätschelte ihm väterlich die Hand.

„Stör dich nicht dran, Charles. Er hat momentan viel Stress."

* * *

><p>Gegen 2 Uhr nachmittags trudelte ein riesiger, eleganter Uhu bei den Potters ein, der einen versiegelten Brief bei sich trug. Das Siegel zeigte eine Schlange, die sich um ein schnörkeliges S wandt.<p>

Harry ahnte, wem Siegel und Vogel gehörten, und öffnete den Brief hastig, während Ginny dem Vogel einige Eulenkekse zuwarf.

„_Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, _

_es wird Sie vermutlich freuen zu hören, dass Miss Granger erwacht ist. Ihre körperliche Verfassung ist besser als ihre geistige, sie erwachte mit nahezu völliger Amnesie. Die einzigen ihr verbliebenen Erinnerungen waren die an die Unglücksnacht und jene von vor 13 Jahren. Momentan arbeiten wir daran, ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu holen. Sie macht gute Fortschritte, ebenso in der Bewältigung ihrer Erlebnisse._

_Ich muss Sie jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass Miss Granger auf gar keinen Fall in der Lage ist, einer eindringlichen Befragung ihrer Tochter Stand zu halten. Miss Parker schöpft trotz der brieflichen Antwort ihrer Mutter Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmt._

_Aus diesem Grund bitte ich Sie, sich der Miss Parker anzunehmen und ihr eine glaubwürdige Erklärung zu geben, warum ihre Mutter momentan verhindert ist. Denken Sie sich etwas aus._

_Ich denke, dass es zudem sinnig wäre, wenn Sie Miss Granger bald möglichst besuchen würden. Wie wäre es mit morgen Abend? _

_Des Wei__teren wäre es nett, wenn Sie ein Fotoalbum von Miss Granger mitbringen würden. Da Miss Granger nicht nur ihre Vergangenheit, sondern auch die meisten Menschen vergessen hat, die sie kannte, wäre es sinnvoll, ihrer Erinnerung mit einigen Fotos auf die Sprünge zu helfen. _

_Am besten bringen Sie einfach alles mit, was Ihrer Meinung nach für ihren Erinnerungsprozess nützlich wäre._

_Versuchen Sie, unauffällig ins Schloss zu kommen. Mr. Potter zumindest dürfte dies aufgrund seines großen Erfahrungsschatzes in diesen Dingen nicht schwer fallen._

_Miss Granger ist bei mir im Kerker. Seien Sie pünktlich um 18 Uhr da, sonst ruinieren Sie meine Tagesplanung._

_Damit verbleibend,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. Miss Parker weiß natürlich nicht, dass ihre Mutter im Schloss ist. Das soll vorerst auch so bleiben._"

Mit einem glücklichen Aufschluchzen fiel Ginny ihrem Mann um den Hals. „Oh Merlin, Harry, sie lebt und sie ist bei Bewusstsein!"

Stumm drückte er sie an sich, während ihm Tränen in den Augen standen. Trotz des wenig freundlichen Tonfalls des Briefes empfand er eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für den finsteren Professor, der offensichtlich alles tat, um Hermine zurück ins Reich der Lebenden zu bringen.

„Ich nehme mir für morgen frei", murmelte er schließlich, während Ginny noch an seinem Hals schluchzte. „Wir gehen zu Hermine nach Hause und packen alles ein, was wir tragen können."

Eng aneinander geschmiegt hingen sie für einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach, bis Ginny schließlich aufsah.

„Ich muss Ron absagen. Er wollte morgen vorbei kommen."

Harry presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Ron war noch immer sein Freund, aber das Zerwürfnis mit Hermine hatte eine tiefe Kluft auch in die Freundschaft der beiden Männer getrieben. Sie sahen sich seitdem nicht mehr oft und ihre Beziehung war nicht mehr annähernd so intensiv, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit als alles noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Harry liebte Elena wie seine eigene Tochter und Rons idiotische Abneigung machte ihn wütend. Für gewöhnlich versuchten sie bei ihren seltenen Treffen das Thema „Hermine und Elena" zu vermeiden, aber morgen würde das dann wohl nicht gehen.

„Tu das", stimmte er deshalb schließlich zu. „Hermine geht eindeutig vor. Rons Seelenheil wird keinen Schaden nehmen, wenn er noch eine weitere Woche auf ein Treffen warten muss."

Ginny küsste ihren Mann zärtlich. „Ron ist ein Idiot", sagte sie leise. „Schon immer gewesen und er kann nicht raus aus seiner Haut. Hermine hat das verstanden, Harry. Ich will ihn nicht verteidigen, aber er ist mein Bruder. Und ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er Elena vielleicht eines Tages trifft und merkt, wie ungerecht und ungerechtfertigt seine Vorurteile ihr gegenüber sind."

„Deine Hoffnung in Merlins Ohr." Er zog sie noch enger zu sich. „Hermine lebt und ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Lass uns das feiern." Neckisch knabberte er an ihrem Ohr und sie ließ sich von seiner gelösten Stimmung mitreißen, euphorisch wie schon lange nicht mehr.

* * *

><p>Hermine hätte vor Frust aufschreien können. Heute war eine Lehrerkonferenz und statt ihr zu gestatten, einige einfache Tränke zu brauen, ließ der sadistische Zaubertrankmeister sie einen Wissenstest schreiben, der sich gewaschen hatte. Vor ihr lag ein Stapel Pergamente, ungefähr 15 Blatt. Jeder Bogen war mit fünf bis sieben Fragen beschriftet, zu denen er von ihr jeweils nicht unter einer Seite Pergament forderte. Er hatte sogar gedroht, ihr Hauspunkte abzuziehen!<p>

Liebend gerne hätte sie die Papiere einfach zerfetzt und ihm die Fetzen ins Gesicht gepustet, doch sie wollte es vermeiden, dass er wieder gemein zu ihr war und möglicherweise die Legilimentiksitzung ausfallen ließ. Und so setzte sie sich zu Beginn des Vormittagsunterrichts an ihren Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben. Zwischendurch brachte Winky ihr Tee und Gebäck, doch Hermine registrierte sie in ihrem Arbeitsrausch kaum.

Der Stoff, den Severus in dem Test abfragte, behandelte die letzten Sitzungen sowie die Schulbücher, die sie schon durchgearbeitet hatte. Zwischendurch hatte er immer wieder Fragen zu Themen eingestreut, die Hermine in ihrer Erinnerungsrekonstruktion noch nicht behandelt hatte und zu ihrer eigenen Frustration konnte sie mehr als die Hälfte dieser Fragen nicht beantworten. Es war, als wäre ihr Wissen tief in ihr eingekerkert – bewacht von grausamen Erinnerungen. Sie wünschte, es wäre umgekehrt – und sie schwor sich, diesen Zustand eines Tages zu erreichen. Das würde eine Menge Arbeit werden, aber vor Arbeit hatte sich eine Hermine Granger noch nie gescheut.

Frage 47 gab ihr gegen 14 Uhr eine gänzlich andere Aufgabe. Sobald sie besagte Aufgabe erreicht hatte, aktivierte sich ein Zauber und ein Denkarium schwebte zu ihr auf den Schreibtisch. Interessiert betrachtete sie es und las dann die Frage:

„_Frage 47: Das Denkarium enthält einige Erinnerungen, die du in dein aktuell bestehendes Erinnerungsfenster einordnen solltest. Sobald du dir die Erinnerungen angesehen hast, erwarte ich eine Abhandlung von mindestens vier Seiten Pergament über die chronologische Einordnung in dein Leben."_

Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, hätte Hermine darüber gelacht, dass er sich in ihrem Leben mittlerweile wesentlich besser auskannte als sie. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es kommen konnte, dass sie diesem Mann ohne weiteres so sehr vertraute, dass sie ihr gesamtes Leben vor ihm ausbreitete.

Den Gedanken fortscheuchend beugte sie sich mit einem Seufzen über das Denkarium.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie sich nicht in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen wieder, sondern ganz augenscheinlich in seinen.

In der ersten Erinnerung begleitete sie ihn, wie er durch die Gänge eilte – gemeinsam mit Prof. McGonagall. Vor einer Tür stoppte die Erinnerung. Hermine zog ein abartiger Geruch in die Nase und sie hörte noch die Stimme eines Kindes: „Iiiiih…Trollrotz". Dann war die Erinnerung vorbei.

Sie lächelte. Das war einfach. Halloween in ihrem ersten Schuljahr.

Die nächste Erinnerung folgte auf dem Fuße. Sie brauchte sie kaum anzusehen, um zu wissen, worum es ging. Sie sah das Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts, einige Lehrer waren anwesend und besonders einer stach besonders ins Auge: Gilderoy Lockhart. Es musste am Anfang des Schuljahres sein, denn die Stimmung war noch gelöst und entspannt.

Die dritte Erinnerung war für sie etwas schwieriger. Severus stand im Schatten in Hogsmeade, wo der Zug gerade gehalten hatte und die Schüler aus den Zügen stürmten. Gespannt spähte Hermine nach einem Zeichen für das Jahr aus und entdeckte schließlich, was sie benötigte: Vier feuerrote Mähnen und einen himmelblauen Umhang. Vier Weasleys und der himmelblaue Umhang, der nur einer Person gehören konnte. Es musste Schulanfang ihres zweiten Hogwartsjahres sein, Ginny war bereits dabei und Ron und Harry waren nicht zu sehen, weil sie mit dem Auto unterwegs waren.

Noch heute konnte Hermine über so viel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln.

Die vierte Erinnerung war mehr als kurz. Es war Nacht und Severus stand auf dem Astronomieturm und starrte zum Himmel, wo der Vollmond leuchtete. Dann ertönte von fern ein Heulen. Er wandte sich augenblicklich ab und eilte vom Turm.

Drittes Schuljahr. Die Nacht, in der die Situation mit den Dementoren eskaliert war.

Die nächste Erinnerung konnte Hermine nicht auf Anhieb einordnen – schnell jedoch wurde ihr klar, was das für eine Erinnerung war.

Sie stand neben Severus, der vor dem Denkarium stand und gerade noch einen Gedanken ablegte. Dann sah er auf und sprach in den leeren Raum: „Die Erinnerungen, die jetzt kommen, kannst du nicht einordnen. Sie gehören auch nicht zur Aufgabe. Sieh sie als Belohnung für deine bisherige Arbeit an."

Dann versank alles wieder im Farbstrudel und sie stand plötzlich im Kerker, wo Severus offensichtlich auf jemanden wartete. Es war ein neueres Bild, denn er sah gesünder und ausgeglichener aus, als in den Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit.

Plötzlich klopfte es und nach einem kurzen Laut seinerseits öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleines Mädchen kam herein.

Hermine erstarrte. Es war Elena, das erkannte sie sofort.

Sie schien sich nicht unwohl in dem Unterrichtsraum zu fühlen und Hermine erkannte, dass sie sich offensichtlich in der Erinnerung an eine der Projektstunden befand. Gespannt und gerührt beobachtete sie ihr Kind, wie es gewissenhaft seinen Kessel aufbaute, das Buch aufschlug und den knappen Anweisungen des Professors folgte. Bewundernd verfolgte Hermine die präzisen Bewegungen der Kinderhände, die Zutaten abwogen, Notizen machten und umrührten. Als sie neugierig näher kam und das Rezept betrachtete, lächelte sie unwillkürlich. Die Erinnerung, die Severus ihr hier zeigte, war jene an den Tag, an dem Elena mit dem Blutbildenden Serum angefangen hatte.

Der ältere Mann und das junge Mädchen harmonierten sehr gut, wie Hermine mit einem eifersüchtigen kleinen Stich bemerkte. Er forderte sie heraus, ließ sie jedoch nicht vor die Wand fahren, wenn sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten nicht weiter kam. Elena hatte einige Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab und erstaunt verfolgte Hermine, wie er ihr dies nicht zum Fallstrick machte, sondern ihr stattdessen half. Offensichtlich mochte er das Kind wirklich.

Während sie den beiden beim Brauen zusah, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu dem Gespräch von vorgestern Abend, als er ihr von seiner Befürchtung erzählt hatte, Elena könnte seine Tochter sein. Wenn sie die beiden so sah, kam ihr der Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig vor. Es wäre für Elena und auch für sie selber einfacher gewesen, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre. Und für einen kurzen Moment packte Hermine die irrsinnige Hoffnung, dass es tatsächlich so war. Hatte sie das überhaupt überprüft? Oder war sie einfach davon ausgegangen, von ihrem Peiniger schwanger zu sein? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es in diesem Fall besser, die Wahrheit nicht zu erfahren – einmal nicht alles wissen zu wollen. Sie könnte Severus einfach Recht geben und Elena als seine Tochter ausgeben, ob wahr oder nicht. Er schien das Kind zu mögen und Elena mochte ihn auch. Die Presse hätte nur die Affäre der beiden zu zerfetzen und Elena würde von Hohn und Abscheu verschont bleiben.

In ihrer Versunkenheit bemerkte sie kaum, wie die Szenerie sich wandelte und sie sich plötzlich in der großen Halle auf der Lehrerempore befand. Es war offensichtlich Zeit fürs Frühstück und die Tische waren noch zu einem großen Teil leer. Als sie zum Gryffindortisch hinüberspähte, sah sie jedoch schon ihre Tochter mit einem hübschen kleinen, rothaarigen Mädchen zusammen sitzen. Das musste Lilian Potter sein. Die beiden lachten und waren fröhlich und gestikulierten wild, während sie sich unterhielten.

Die dritte Erinnerung an Elena jagte Hermine zunächst einen Schock ein. Der Innenhof war mit glitzerndem Eis bedeckt und Severus und sie kamen just in dem Moment hinzu, als Elena sich im Beisein eines Jungen mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren, vermutlich James, gerade auf einen Nimbus 2010 schwang. Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Sie wusste und erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Elena nicht fliegen konnte. Da Hermine selber fliegen und Besen insbesondere hasste, hatte Elena bei ihr keine Möglichkeit gehabt, dies zu lernen und sie hatte auch bei den Potters noch nie ohne Aufsicht auf einem Besen gesessen – schon gar nicht auf einem Rennbesen.

Sie wollte grade unsinnigerweise (schließlich befand sie sich in einer Erinnerung) vorstürzen, um ihre Tochter zu retten, als Severus sich schon mit langen Schritten aus dem Schatten löste und die erschreckt aufquiekende Elena kurzerhand an den Oberarmen von dem Besen hob. Auch James war zusammen gezuckt und starrte Snape entgeistert an, der sich, das schmächtige Mädchen noch hoch haltend, nun wütend an ihn wandte.

„Sind sie völlig übergeschnappt?", fauchte er den Jungen über Elenas Kopf hinweg an und setzte Elena überraschend sanft ab. „Sie hätten Miss Parker umbringen können! Ihre geistige Umnachtung treibt täglich neue Spitzen, Potter! Der Besen ist beschlagnahmt! Und vermerken sie in ihrem Terminkalender schon einmal Nachsitzen für den Rest der Woche!"

Er packte den Besen, der etwas unwillig zuckte, warf James noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging dann mit langen Schritten zurück in Richtung Hermine, die die Szene lächelnd betrachtete.

Die Erinnerung endete und noch immer lächelnd tauchte Hermine aus dem Denkarium auf und wandte sich ihrer Abhandlung und damit wieder dem Fragenkatalog zu.

* * *

><p>„Ich habe heute keine Zeit für Legilimens", erklärte Severus ihr einige Zeit später missgelaunt, als er von der Lehrerkonferenz zurück war. „Die Zaubertrank-AG läuft auf Befehl von Albus wieder. Du kannst dich also entweder mit Büchern beschäftigen oder selber etwas in deinen Erinnerungen aufräumen. Heute Abend kommen Potter und seine Angetraute vorbei. Du könntest ja schon mal Erinnerungen an die beiden zusammen sammeln."<p>

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Enttäuschung nickte Hermine. Einerseits war sie froh, um die gemeinsame Betrachtung ihrer Erinnerungen herum zu kommen, andererseits war sie erpicht darauf, das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, um wieder ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen zu können.

Die Ankündigung des Besuchs ihrer Freunde erfreute sie nur bedingt. Es war ihr unangenehm, den beiden in ihrem aktuellen Zustand zu begegnen, andererseits würde es vermutlich eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem muffeligen Zaubertrankmeister werden.

Seufzend setzte sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch an den Kamin, nachdem Severus zur Projektstunde davon gestürmt war. Fast war sie eifersüchtig darauf, wie viel Zeit er mit ihrer Tochter verbringen konnte, die ihr nicht vergönnt war.

Bald schon jedoch nahmen die Seiten des Buches („Übertragung von Magie auf leblose, unmagische Materie") sie gefangen und sie vergaß ihre Umwelt.

_Sev, der alte Oberlehrer. Irgendwie kann er doch nicht raus aus seiner Haut. Demnächst lässt er sie vermutlich seine Vorräte katalogisieren oder Flubberwürmer ausnehmen O.o _


	13. Chapter 13

_Ein kurzes Intermezzo._

_ZauBaerin: Er ist und bleibt ein Oberlehrer ^^ _

_Larah: Ich find den Gedanken auch sympathischer ;) Mal gucken, was sich ergibt :D_

_NickTessFan: Hermine ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht doch getestet hat. Leider kann sie sich ja momentan noch nicht erinnern. Sie versucht nur, ihre eigene Handlungsweise zu rekonstruieren. Ob das aber nun richtig konstruiert ist oder nicht erfahren wir erst später ;) Und natürlich würde Sevi sich niemals als Goldstück bezeichnen lassen :D Das war rein strategisch, um Hermine bei Laune zu halten, jawohl! ;)_

**13. Traum(a)**

Es knackte und Hermine sah auf. Sie stand nahe dem verbotenen Wald und um sie herum tobte die Schlacht um die Freiheit der magischen Welt. Gerade brach mit lautem Knacken ein Riese röhrend und tobend aus dem Unterholz, gespickt mit den Pfeilen der Zentauren. Sie wich etwas zurück, um nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, unter seine riesigen Plattfüße zu kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie im Schein der sinkenden, blassen Märzsonne, wie Molly Weasley von einem Incarcerus-Fluch getroffen wurde und gefesselt zu Boden sank. Rasch lief sie, von dem Ignorier-Zauber geschützt, zu ihr und hob den Fluch auf. Molly konnte sie nicht sehen, war jedoch nur kurz überrascht, murmelte ein „Danke" in den leeren Raum und fuhr fort damit, Flüche um sich zu schmeißen.

Schnell brachte Hermine sich aus der Schusslinie und fuhr fort zu befreien, zu heilen und zu schützen. Einmal erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, der wie ein Besessener Todesser ausschaltete und sich gleichzeitig verteidigte.

Für einen Moment gestattete sie sich den spöttischen Gedanken, dass er wie ein Löwe kämpfte – im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde sie von einem wuchtigen Fluch ins Kreuz getroffen und fiel auf die Knie.

Als jemand sie dann plötzlich irritiert ansah, erstarrte sie. Sie war sichtbar.

Schon begannen die ringsum kämpfenden Todesser, auch nach ihr Flüche zu werfen.

Sie hatte mit Severus und mit der DA geübt für den Fall, dass dies passieren würde – aber Severus hatte Recht gehabt mit seinen Bedenken: Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste lag Hermine nicht. Ihre Kompetenz in fast allem machte genau davor Halt.

Und so schlug sie sich mehr schlecht als recht zum Rande des Waldes durch, wo es etwas ruhiger zuging, und entging mehr als einmal nur haarscharf gleißenden, meistens grünen Blitzen. Ihre Skrupel, unverzeihliche Flüche anzuwenden, erschwerten ihr die Sache zudem.

Ein schriller Schrei ließ sie zu dem Schlachtfeld herum fahren und erstarren. McGonagall war in die Knie gegangen und sackte schließlich vorne über.

Hermine wurde kalt. Heftig zitternd und angespannt hastete sie zu den Bäumen und versteckte sich schließlich hinter einer großen Eiche. Sie schalt sich einen Feigling und versuchte, ihrer Panik Herr zu werden, um sich wieder nützlich machen zu können.

Der Ignorierzauber war nun keine Option mehr – er war in seiner Machart zu komplex, als dass sie ihn in aller Eile auf sich selber sprechen könnte und Severus war nicht in Sicht.

Glücklicherweise war sie auch einigermaßen auf diesen Fall vorbereitet. Sie wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihr kleines Umhängetäschchen und rief sich mit einem Accio eine Phiole Cruciatustrank daraus herbei.

Sie hatten im Selbstversuch herausgefunden, dass der Trank auch präventiv half, die Wucht des Fluches abzumildern und dem Trinker die reale Intensität der Schmerzen zu ersparen. Jeder der Kämpfenden auf ihrer Seite besaß mehrere Phiolen dieses Trankes.

Mit einem Zug leerte sie die Phiole und steckte sie, nachdem sie sie wieder verkleinert hatte, wieder ein. Dann fasste sie ihren Zauberstab fester und trat hinter dem Baum hervor.

Dann erstarrte sie. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Groß, kräftig, schwarzhaarig, in einer schwarzen Robe. Ein Todesser. Rabastan Lestrange. Sie kannte ihn aus einigen Erinnerungen. Auf seinem Gesicht, von dem die Maske im Gefecht schon verloren gegangen war, entstand ein unangenehmes Lächeln und mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam er näher auf sie zu.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Seine Stimme war tief und klang wie das Knurren eines wütenden Tigers.

Hermine wich zurück und reagierte dann. „Impedimenta!"

Er blockte den Fluch lässig ab. „Ist das alles, was du kannst, Mädchen?" Geschickt schoss er ihr einen Todesfluch direkt vor die Füße und lachte, als sie erschreckt zurück sprang – weiter in den Wald hinein, in den sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages nur gedämpft verirrten.

Mit wachsender Panik schoss sie erneut den ersten besten Fluch, der ihr einfiel, auf ihn ab… und sah verzweifelt, wie er in Gelächter ausbrach, über ihren plumpen Versuch, sich mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch gegen einen Todesser zu verteidigen. Dann sprach sie kurzentschlossen einen Protego und rannte los – in den Wald hinein, in der Hoffnung, die Zentauren würden ihr helfen.

Lestrange lachte wieder und folgte ihr dann.

Hermine war keine Sportlerin. Sie war ein Bücherwurm, jemand, der geistige Arbeit liebte – und obwohl sie mit ihrer Figur keinerlei Probleme hatte, war nun mal ihre Kondition nicht die beste. Normalerweise hasste sie rennen… doch nun rannte sie um ihr Leben.

Der Todesser hinter ihr jedoch war viel größer als sie, wesentlich kräftiger und hatte offensichtlich mit dem Laufen weniger Probleme als sie.

Rasch holte er sie ein, während sie trotz der Aufwendung all ihrer Energie langsamer wurde und trotz heftigen Atmens gefühlt immer weniger Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen bekam.

Als er sie packte und zu Boden riss, schrie sie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschrien hatte. Dann wurde ihr vom Sauerstoffmangel schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

><p>Eine gewaltige Ohrfeige ließ sie mit einem wilden Schrei aufwachen.<p>

Severus stand mit besorgtem Gesicht über sie gebeugt und musterte ihre vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie keuchend wieder in der Wirklichkeit ankam. Das Buch, über dem sie eingeschlafen war, lag noch dort auf dem Boden, wo es hingefallen war.

„Hermine. Ich bin es. Severus. Du hast nur geträumt."

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, in dem Versuch, das Gefühl der Atemlosigkeit zu besiegen und merkte dabei, dass ihre Gliedmaßen zu sehr zitterten, um ihr zu gehorchen.

Severus jedoch registrierte den Versuch, packte sie kurzerhand unter den Armen und zog sie so mit einem kraftvollen Ruck in eine sitzende Position.

Kaum, dass sie saß, wandt sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Fass mich nicht an", flüsterte sie hilflos und verschränkte die Arme in einer Art schützender Selbstumarmung um ihren Oberkörper. Er sollte sie nicht berühren. Niemand sollte sie berühren! Nie wieder.

Er sah sie nun noch besorgter an. „Was hast du geträumt?"

Ihre aufgerissenen Augen, aus denen die Panik zu seiner Besorgnis nicht weichen wollte, starrten ihn an.

„Vom Krieg", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Von der letzten Schlacht. Ich habe gesehen, wie McGonagall gefallen ist. Und dann war er da und hat mich gejagt. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren… ich habe versagt, Severus. Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich gegen ihn zu verteidigen…"

Fast wünschte er sich, dass sie weinen würde, damit er sie trösten konnte – denn selbst mit so einer Situation konnte er besser umgehen, als mit dem kalten Grauen, mit dem sie ihn ansah. Aber sie weinte nicht. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen waren trocken und schienen noch immer nicht wieder ganz in der wirklichen Welt zu sein.

Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber rief er eine Phiole mit dem Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes herbei und hielt sie Hermine hin.

„Du solltest das trinken. Die Potters werden gleich hier sein." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft, drang jedoch nicht weiter zu ihr vor und ihre Arme schienen sich nicht aus ihrer Umklammerung lösen zu wollen.

Und so hielt er ihr den Trank selber an die Lippen und zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie zumindest zu, dass er ihr den Trank einflößte.

Er konnte zusehen, wie der Trank zu wirken begann und ihre Verspannung sich löste. Die eisige Angst wich langsam einer etwas trägen Ruhe. Sanft strich er ihr eine glatte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. „Wann geht das vorbei, Severus?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, aber Severus hörte trotzdem die bleierne Traurigkeit heraus, die in ihr mitklang. „Wann kann ich wieder schlafen, ohne schreckliche Bilder dabei zu sehen und ohne vorher irgendwelche Tränke einnehmen zu müssen?"

Mit ernstem Gesicht ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. „Du musst dir ein wenig Zeit lassen, Hermine. Vor nicht mal 10 Tagen standst du noch am Rande des Wahnsinns. Kein Organismus ist stark genug, um so lange Qualen einfach so wegzustecken."

„Aber du… du warst stark genug."

Fast hätte er gelacht. „Das ist Unsinn. Es war nicht Voldemorts Wille, mich in den Wahnsinn zu foltern. Was ich bekommen hab, waren kleine, wohlausgesuchte Portionen Grausamkeit, um mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wem ich die Treue zu halten hatte. Meistens waren sie schmerzhaft – mitunter auch sehr verstörend, aber niemals war ich derselben geballten Menge an Folter ausgesetzt wie du. Das kann niemand einfach so wegstecken. Dass es dir das erste Mal gelungen ist, erstaunt mich schon hinreichend."

„Ich lag fast zwei Monate lang im Koma."

„Trotzdem. Du hast keine schweren, psychischen Schäden davon getragen, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre."

Sie sah ihn ein wenig nachdenklich an. Dann nickte sie. „Das muss am Cruciatustrank gelegen haben."

In Severus' Gesicht leuchtete Verstehen auf. „Du hast ihn vorher genommen?"

Hermine dachte an ihren Traum zurück und nickte. „Gleich nachdem der Ignorier-Zauber aufgelöst worden war."

Severus nickte. Dann hatte er ihr offensichtlich doch schon damals indirekt das Leben gerettet, als er den Trank entwickelt hatte. Wenigstens etwas.

„Diese Szene aus deinem Traum", begann er dann zögernd, „war das eine neue Erinnerung?"

Die junge Frau nickte. „Bisher habe ich immer nur davon geträumt, was im Anschluss passiert ist An die Schlacht an sich hatte ich bis gerade eben noch keine Erinnerungen."

„Ich weiß, es wird dir nicht so erscheinen… aber das ist gut. Deine Erinnerungen kommen von alleine zurück. Das bedeutet, dass du auf einem guten Weg bist."

„Wundervoll." Ihre Stimme troff nur so von finsterem Zynismus, der eigentlich sein Gebiet war. „Dann kann ich ja gespannt sein, was mein Unterbewusstsein noch so an Horrorerinnerungen für mich parat hat."

„Zynismus steht dir nicht, Hermine." Kurz sah er sie streng an, während in seinem Inneren jedoch die Sorge wütete. Er hoffte sehr, dass ihre aktuelle Depression durch den Traum bedingt war und ihr Optimismus rasch wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die persönliche Einstellung sehr zu einer Genesung beitragen konnte… oder sie verhindern konnte. „Irgendwann sind alle schlechten Erinnerungen aufgearbeitet und es bleiben nur noch die guten übrig."

„Ich bin gespannt." Müde sah sie an ihm vorbei ins Feuer und für einen Moment war er versucht, sie einfach rauszuschmeißen, nur um nicht mehr den optimistischen Krankenpfleger spielen zu müssen. Er war nicht für diese Rolle gemacht.

Gerade rechtzeitig klopfte es kräftig an der Tür und er atmete innerlich auf. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er Potter für sein Timing dankbar war.


	14. Chapter 14

_So… wieder einmal ein Jahr meines Lebens vorbei ;) Hier kommt deshalb ein kleines, nettes Chap für euch, das wesentlich netter ist, als die paar vorher. (Wer schenkt mir da drauf ein Review? :D)_

_ZauBaerin: Natürlich schmeißt er sie nicht wirklich raus. Aber ihm wächst die ganze Geschichte auch teilweise ein bisschen über den Kopf und er würde sie am liebsten los werden ;) Aber das geht vorüber :D_

_Fiirvogel: Hahaha, den Trick mit dem Mittagsschlaf muss ich mir merken! :D Willkommen bei den Reviewern, die sich getraut haben ;) Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefällt. Ich geb mir Mühe ^^ (Hoffentlich haben sich deine Augen wieder beruhigt ;))_

_NickTessFan: Dann red ich gar nicht groß drum rum, sondern weise auf dieses Chap hin ;)_

_Das ist btw. das vorletzte fertige Kapitel. Ab Chap 15 geht's etwas langsamer voran, da ich dann quasi parallel schreibe und hochlade. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich soweit im Flow bleibe, dass ich es einmal die Woche schaffe, hoch zu laden. Jetzt aber los hier ^^_

_*Kaffee und Kuchen hinstell*_

**14.****Wiedersehen**

Mit langen Schritten ging Severus zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Draußen standen die Potters und starrten ihn mit unverhohlener Aufregung an.

„Da sind wir", bemerkte Harry überflüssigerweise. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist drinnen", schnarrte Severus und senkte dann die Stimme. „Sie hatte vorhin einen Albtraum – beherrschen Sie sich mit ihrer überschäumenden Wiedersehensfreude ein bisschen."

Die beiden nickten ungeduldig und er gab den Weg frei. Immerhin – sie folgten seinem Rat und stürzten sich nicht wie zwei Niffler im Goldrausch auf seine Patientin, sondern gingen langsam zu ihr zum Kamin, sodass sie Zeit hatte, sich auf die beiden vorzubereiten.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Severus von weitem, wie Ginny es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und Hermine mit einem Schluchzen um den Hals fiel. Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass Hermine diese Berührung ohne weiteres über sich ergehen ließ und die Umarmung sogar erwiderte.

‚Sie ist nur höflich', beruhigte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf seine Eifersucht. ‚Sie kann sich doch ohnehin kaum an die beiden erinnern. Was sind schon die blassen Erinnerungen an drei Hogwartsjahre und ein bisschen Krieg?'

Als Ginny Hermine endlich freigab, fiel nun auch Harry der Freundin um den Hals. Hier bemerkte Severus mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass es Hermine nicht ebenso leicht fiel, seine Berührung zu erwidern, wie bei Ginny. Offensichtlich hatte sie es momentan nicht so mit Männern.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien Potter das zu registrieren und er ließ recht schnell wieder von ihr ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Frage dumm ist… aber ich stell sie trotzdem. Wie geht es dir, Hermine?" Besorgt sah Harry sie an.

‚Jetzt, wo du deine grabbeligen Finger von ihr gelassen hast, sicherlich besser', zischte das kleine Stimmchen in Severus' Kopf.

„Danke, Harry… es geht mir gut." Hermines Augen trugen noch immer den schläfrigen Schimmer des Trankes. „Es wird besser."

Ginny trat vor, sie hatte ihre schlichte, schwarze Handtasche umklammert. In ihren braunen Augen glänzten noch Tränen.

„Wir haben dir was mitgebracht. Wie sie uns gebeten haben, Professor." Sie öffnete die Tasche und holte eine kleine Plastiktüte heraus. „Alles, was wir gestern finden konnten, befindet sich verkleinert in der Tüte." Sie reichte ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor die Tüte und als er für einen Moment in die Augen seiner ehemaligen Schülerin sah, erschrak er fast vor dem Ausdruck aus brennender Wärme und Dankbarkeit. Mrs. Potter, geborene Weasley, hatte nie besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt wie jeder Schüler außerhalb von Slytherin. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck, auf dem so ehrlich geschrieben stand, wie sie nun für ihn fühlte, hatte er noch nie bei einer (ehemaligen) Schülerin gesehen. Noch nie.

„Wir sind ihnen ewig zu Dank verpflichtet, Professor", sagte sie so leise, dass Harry und besonders Hermine es nicht hören konnten. „Hermine ist unsere Schwester und Elena fast wie unsere eigene Tochter. Wenn die Sache anders verlaufen wäre…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig in Worte zu fassen, was sie empfand.

Er nickte ihr ernst zu. „Gern geschehen."

In letzter Zeit bedankten sich die Leute nahezu inflationär häufig bei ihm. Und obwohl er sich davon nicht berühren lassen wollte, stieg von irgendwoher wohlige Wärme in ihm auf. Er kämpfte sie nieder und sah lieber wieder zu, wie die Potters sich sanft mit Hermine unterhielten.

Puzzle und Bell waren, wie Hermine in diesem Gespräch erfuhr, Elenas Zwergkaninchen, die bei den Potters wohnten, seit dem Hermine ins Hauptquartier gegangen war. Beide erfreuten sich glücklicherweise bester Gesundheit.

Obwohl Hermine kaum Erinnerungen an die beiden Freunde hatte, fühlte sie sich trotzdem vertraut mit ihnen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein signalisierte ihr, dass dies Menschen waren, mit denen sie gerne zusammen war und denen sie vertraute.

Und so erzählte sie ihnen von ihrer Legilimentiktherapie bei Prof. Snape, von ihrem Umzug in die Kerker und umriss, über welche aktuellen Erinnerungen sie verfügte, wobei sie die düsteren Erinnerungen ausließ.

Und ihre Freunde, so schien es Severus, waren nicht gewillt, düstere Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Zu euphorisch schienen sie selber wegen der Rückkehr ihrer Freundin ins Leben zu sein. Kaum erwähnte Hermine ihre Erinnerungen an die ersten drei Schuljahre, als beide schon mit „Weißt du noch…"-Anekdoten anfingen. Gegenseitig überboten sie sich darin, Hermines fröhliche Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit zu wecken und zu Severus' tiefstem Erstaunen musste Hermine irgendwann lachen.

Abseits von den drei Freunden stehend beobachtete er, wie sich ihr erschöpftes Gesicht in einem ehrlichen Lachen verzog und kam, trotz des überwältigenden Gefühls der Einsamkeit, das ihn bei diesem Anblick überkam, nicht umhin, Hermine in diesem Moment wunderschön zu finden.

Während seine Augen auf ihr ruhten, schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück zu ihrer Zusammenarbeit während des Krieges. In dieser Zeit hatte niemand etwas zu lachen gehabt, doch auch in dieser Zeit hatte Miss Granger sich ihr fröhliches, gelassenes Naturell stets bewahrt. Sogar während ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Er hatte bald herausgefunden, dass sie über einen feinen, mitunter tief schwarzen Humor verfügte. Die Zeiten, in denen sie über seinen selten auftretenden, englischen Humor gelacht hatte, waren jene, an die er sich später gern erinnert hatte. Sie lachte niemals künstlich, zu laut oder überdreht. Und auch, wenn er damals kaum tiefere Gefühle als Freundschaft für Hermine empfunden hatte, hatte ihr Lachen ihn stets verzaubert.

Nun war es wieder da. Und obwohl die Frau, die aus Hermine Granger geworden war, keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Mädchen Hermine Granger hatte, erkannte er das Lachen und seinen Klang wieder. Und nun wusste er plötzlich auch, warum ihm Elena Parkers – oder sollte er sagen: Elena Grangers – Lachen so bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie lachte wie ihre Mutter.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass das Lachen der Mutter ihm nie mehr gelten würde, erfasste ihn eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit. Wenn sie in der Legilimentik weit genug fortgeschritten waren, würde sie erkennen, dass alles, was ihr passiert war, seine Schuld war. Dann würde keine Freundschaft mehr zwischen ihnen möglich sein.

Nur mühsam bekämpfte er die Gedanken. Er würde Miss Granger therapieren, ihr durch die Verhandlungen helfen und sie dann in ein freies Leben entlassen. Sie würde endlich frei sein, sie selbst zu sein, sich einen netten Mann zu suchen und Elena endlich das Leben eines normalen Kindes zu bieten. Damit würde er zufrieden sein müssen, denn er hätte seine Schuld dann zumindest gemindert. Mehr konnte er nicht erwarten.

„Severus?" Hermines laute Stimme drang zu ihm durch und er sah auf. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht zum ersten Mal gerufen.

Der dumpfe Glanz des Trankes hatte sich aus ihren Augen verzogen, doch sie sah trotzdem ruhig aus und lächelte ihn gar an.

„Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?"

Sein Blick fuhr kurz über die Potters, aber die schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, denn ihre Mienen waren ebenso freundlich wie Hermines.

Er riss sich zusammen. Sie fragte nur aus Höflichkeit. Schließlich waren sie in seiner Wohnung.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe noch im Labor einiges zu erledigen. Streng dich nicht zu sehr an. Wenn ihr nach Dobby ruft, bringt er euch sicherlich etwas zu essen." Er nickte knapp in die Runde und verschwand dann eilig hinaus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich auch nicht. Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns ganz gut verstehen und dann wieder, dass er mich möglichst schnell loswerden will und entweder sauer auf mich ist, weil ich seine Ruhe ruiniere, oder sich in Schuldgefühlen wälzt, weil er sich schuldig an meiner Lage fühlt."

„Er fühlt sich schuldig an dem, was dir passiert ist?" Ginny runzelte ihre glatte Stirn. „Weshalb denn das? Er hat doch nichts unversucht gelassen, um dir zu helfen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich euch das noch nicht sagen. Ich… meine Erinnerungen reichen nicht." Unwillkürlich fasste Hermine sich an die Schläfe. „Es ist… falsch. Es ist falsch, sich an sein Leben nicht erinnern zu können. Ich weiß, die Erinnerungen sind da, aber wenn ich versuche, sie zu greifen, rücken sie in weite Ferne. Als wollten sie nicht, dass ich von ihnen erfahre. Es gibt Dinge, an die ich mich einfach erinnern sollte. Aber… ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, wann Elenas Geburtstag ist. Oder deiner, Harry. Oder deiner, Ginny. Ich versuche, zu rekonstruieren, wie der Fuchsbau aussah und mein Zimmer bei meinen Eltern. Aber alles, was ich kann, ist mir Fantasieräume erdenken.

Aktuell kann ich mir auf so vieles einfach keinen Reim machen."

Tröstend legte Ginny ihre Hand auf die der Freundin. „Das kommt wieder. Bald bist du wieder die Alte."

Hermine nickte und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer.

„Wann wirst du Elena sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Snape hat uns gebeten, uns eine Erklärung für deine seltsame Art auszudenken, aber im Ernst: Ich glaube, Elena wurde lange genug belogen."

Erneut nickte Hermine. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe schon viel darüber nachgedacht." Ihre Miene umwölkte sich etwas und sie fixierte ihre Freunde angestrengt. „Ihr müsst jetzt ehrlich zu mir sein. Weiß ich sicher, wer Elenas Vater ist? Habe ich das damals überprüfen lassen? Oder gibt es auch nur die geringste Hoffnung, dass sie nicht ist, von dem ich aktuell glaube, dass sie es ist?"

Ginny und Harry wechselten kurz einen Blick und er nickte seiner Frau schließlich zu. Die nahm Hermines Hand fester.

„Remus und Harry haben dich damals im Wald gefunden… mit ihm. Bevor die beiden aber reagieren konnten, hat er dich mit einem Fluch irgendwohin gehext… er selber ist entkommen, wie du weißt. Wir haben Wochen nach dir gesucht, zuerst nur in England, dann in Europa und dann auf der ganzen Welt. Ohne Hilfe vom Ministerium – die haben dich für tot erklärt. Als wir dich endlich in dem Muggelkrankenhaus in Peru gefunden hatten, und du schließlich wach geworden bist, hast du es zuerst noch nicht gewusst. Du hast fast vier Monate im Koma gelegen und in dieser Zeit ist der Körper auf Sparflamme, haben die Muggelärzte uns gesagt. Es sei also normal, dass dein Zyklus in dieser Zeit nicht… nach Vorschrift lief. Erst als du wieder wach warst und es so weiter ging, wurden die Ärzte misstrauisch. Als du dann erfahren hast, dass du schwanger warst, warst du dir keinen Moment unsicher, von wem. Du bist sofort zusammen gebrochen und wir hatten tagelang Angst, dass du… nicht mehr normal werden würdest. Ron hat im St. Mungos seine Vaterschaft testen lassen, aber die war absolut negativ. Und als Elena auf die Welt kam, mit einem Kopf voller schwarzer Locken, hattest du keine Zweifel mehr."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ Hermine den Kopf auf die Hände sinken.

„Hermine." Ginnys Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. „Du warst zu der Zeit von dieser Sache überzeugt. Und irgendwann hast du gesagt, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielt. Es war dir egal. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und wir waren uns schließlich nur noch einig, dass Elena schlicht und ergreifend keinen Vater hat. Aber weder Harry noch ich wissen, ob du irgendwann mal einen Test betreffend irgendeiner anderen möglichen Person gemacht hast. Das weißt nur du selber."

Dann war es vielleicht doch möglich. Vielleicht waren Severus' Befürchtungen doch begründet.

Hermine klammerte sich mit aller Macht an diesen Strohhalm. Was, wenn sie niemals einen Test hatte machen lassen. Was, wenn Elena doch, wie von Severus befürchtet, seine Tochter war. Was, wenn sie einfach nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, weil es ihr zu abwegig erschienen war oder zu zufällig. Sie schätzte Severus nicht als jemanden ein, der sich ohne Vorkehrungen in ein One-Night-Stand warf. Was, wenn sie zwar verhütet hatten, aber irgendetwas dabei schief gelaufen war?

Dann erschrak sie plötzlich. „Oh Merlin."

Nun erschraken auch die Potters, die sie beunruhigt betrachtet hatten. „Was?"

„Was ist, wenn ich jetzt… wenn es wieder passiert ist?"

Ginny lächelte traurig. „Nein, Hermine. Das wird es nicht."

Ängstlich sah Hermine sie an und verfluchte wieder einmal ihr Gedächtnis, das sie wichtige Dinge vergessen ließ. „Wieso nicht? Was ist passiert, Ginny?"

„Nichts ist passiert, Hermine." Eine Träne stahl sich aus Ginnys linkem Auge und sie wischte sie energisch weg. „Du hast damals Elena zur Welt gebracht und du hast sie von Anfang an so sehr geliebt, wie eine Mutter nun mal ihr Kind liebt. Aber du hattest immer Angst davor, eines Tages noch ein Kind zu bekommen und es möglicherweise mehr zu lieben, weil es auf andere Weise gezeugt wurde als Elena. Du hast dir nicht getraut, obwohl wir alle überzeugt waren und auch immer noch sind, dass dies niemals passieren würde. Aber du wolltest schon immer auf Nummer sicher gehen. Es ging dir immer nur um Elena, Hermine. Du wolltest, dass sie niemals in die Situation kommt, in der sie, das Vergewaltigungskind, gegen ein Kind aus einer liebevollen Beziehung bestehen muss. Und deshalb hast du…", sie schluchzte kurz und Hermine wurde kalt, als sie erkannte, was kommen würde, „…deshalb hast du verhindert, dass du jemals wieder Kinder bekommen kannst. Du kannst nicht mehr schwanger werden, Hermine. Nie mehr."

Hermine war gelinde gesagt geschockt über das, was sie über sich selbst erfahren hatte. Doch unter dem Schock breitete sich eine zarte Erleichterung aus. Wenigstens in dieser Sache brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ihr eigener, von Ginny vorgetragener Gedankengang erschien ihr logisch und sinnvoll und da sie sich selber ohnehin nicht als Menschen einschätzte, der gerne eine große Familie haben wollte, erschien ihr die Sache auf den zweiten Blick weniger schockierend als sie für Ginny zu sein schien.

Als sie in Ginnys trauriges Gesicht blickte, musste sie plötzlich lächeln – zu sehr rührte sie der Gedanke daran, dass ihre Freundin so viel mehr unter dieser Tatsache litt, als sie selber.

„Ich schätze mal, das ist durchaus keine schlechte Nachricht."

Ginny sah erstaunt auf und auch Harry blickte milde überrascht drein – wenngleich auch nicht so sehr wie seine Frau. Zu gut kannte er die Freundin und ihre Gedankengänge.

„Das nimmt mir schon mal eine akute Sorge von den Schultern. Und so wie du es erzählst, erkenne ich mich durchaus und kann meine eigenen Gedanken nachvollziehen. Sei nicht traurig, Ginny. Ich bin doch ohnehin nicht der Typ für eine Horde Kinder. Dafür bin ich doch sicherlich viel zu sehr mit meine Arbeit verheiratet."

Nun kam Harry nicht umhin, zu lächeln. „Das sind in etwa dieselben Worte, die du damals auch benutzt hast. Nur, dass du damals noch im Brustton der Überzeugung hinzugefügt hast, wie froh du bist, nie wieder mitten in der Nacht Windeln wechseln zu müssen."

Hermine kicherte. „Daran kann ich mich momentan glücklicherweise nicht erinnern. Aber wenn du es sagst, muss es bestimmt grauenhaft gewesen sein."

Ihr bester Freund verzog übertrieben das Gesicht. „Es gibt nichts schöneres, glaub mir. Und mit zwei so kleinen Hosenscheißern wird das Leben nicht grad leichter."

Ungewollt entfloh nun auch der noch immer den Tränen nahen Ginny ein kurzes Lachen und sie ließ sich von der entspannten Stimmung der anderen beiden anstecken.

„Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Harry das erste Mal mit James' Windeln gekämpft hat. Dauernd hat er sich gedrückt und irgendwann hab ich ihn dran gekriegt. Er hat fast eine dreiviertel Stunde mit dem Wicht gekämpft, bis ich mich erbarmt und ihm den Spruch genannt hab, mit dem das Ganze quasi von selbst geht."

„Ich war 18!", rief er theatralisch aus. „Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich darauf trainiert, Voldemort zu massakrieren… aber von Babys großziehen hat nie einer was gesagt!"

Die beiden Frauen lachten und die heitere Stimmung war wieder hergestellt. Es folgten noch mehr Babyanekdoten aus dem reichen Erfahrungsschatz der beiden Potters, die nicht nur von ihren eigenen Sprösslingen erzählten, sondern auch von Elena und den Weasley'schen Nichten und Neffen, derer es mittlerweile auch schon reichlich gab. So hatten Bill und Fleur laut Ginny mittlerweile schon drei Kinder, Fred und Angelina sogar vier und Percy brüstete sich mittlerweile stolz mit einer zweijährigen, zu seiner unendlichen Freude goldblonden Tochter.

„Freds Rasselbande ist kaum zum Aushalten", stöhnte Harry. „Vier Jungen, die nichts als Flausen im Kopf haben. Wie Angelina dabei den Durchblick behält, ist mir völlig unverständlich. Aber sie ist tatsächlich die Einzige, die die ganze Bande inklusive Fred und George im Zaum halten kann."

Obwohl Hermine sich weder an Fred noch an Angelina noch an George erinnern konnte, musste sie erneut lachen und lehnte sich entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr zurück.

„Danke, dass ihr da seid", meinte sie unvermittelt. „Das ist der netteste Abend, seit ich aufgewacht bin."

Ginny drückte zärtlich ihre Hand.


	15. Chapter 15

_So… in diesem Chap wird etwas genauer auf die Geschehnisse während der Schulzeit des goldenen Trios eingegangen ^^ Allerdings eine alternative Storyline, wie im ersten Chap schon erwähnt ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Na dann auch dir nochmal Glückwünsche nachträglich :D_

_Larah:__Jap, __das ist __richtig.__Er __hat __den__ „__Verhütungs__"__-Spruch __angewendet, __weil __er __von __dem, __was__ Ginny __erzählte,__ ja__ nix __wissen __konnte.__ Und __eine __Diagnose __hat __er __ja__ nicht __gemacht__ ;) __Den __einzigen__ Spruch,__ den __er__ „__diagnosetechnisch__" __gemacht__ hat, __ist, __als __Hermine__ „__aufgewacht__" __ist __und __laut__ Poppy__ Schmerzen __zu __haben __schien. __Da __hat __er __sie __auf __Schmerzen__ untersucht__ – __hat __aber __keine __gefunden. __Von __daher __konnte __er__'__s__ tatsächlich __nicht __erkennen __;)_

_NickTessFan: Auch hier: Severus wusste ja von ihren kleinen Selbstmanipulationen nichts. Er hat bloß mitgedacht ;) Und zu den schuldig-nicht schuldig-Gedanken erfahren wir später noch eine Menge ^^_

_Bis__ dahin __dann __mal __viel __Spaß __mit __einem__ weiteren __arbeitsreichen__ Chap __für __unsere __beiden__ Helden_

**15.****Zuhause**

Harry und Ginny hatten sich erst mitten in der Nacht verabschiedet und Severus war ziemlich genau nach ihrer Abreise wieder in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass die beiden verschwanden. Er sprach nicht mehr mit Hermine, sondern reichte ihr nur eine Phiole mit dem Luzidus-Trank und verschwand dann in sein Schlafzimmer.

Seufzend begab sie sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer, das wie gewohnt leuchtend hell wurde, kaum dass sie die Tür öffnete. Rasch machte sie sich bettfertig und ließ sich dann von dem Trank eine arbeitsreiche, jedoch gut verkraftbare Nacht bescheren.

Severus versorgte sie für den Vormittag mit den Lehrbüchern für Arithmantik und dem Buch „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'", womit sie erst einmal reichlich zu tun hatte. Zu ihrer großen Freude half ihr die Lektüre des letzteren Buches ausgezeichnet bei der Erinnerungsrekonstruktion an Hogwarts, da hier viel von dem Wesen des Schlosses geschrieben stand. Es versetzte sie in nahezu euphorische Stimmung, dass die Sätze in ihr Erinnerungen wach werden ließen – Erinnerungen, die Severus während ihrer Rekonstruktion der ersten drei Jahre offensichtlich übersehen hatte – oder die ihrem Unterbewusstsein aufgrund der Banalität abhandengekommen waren.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine Treppe, die grundsätzlich absackte, sobald man auf ihr stand, an bestimmte Bilder und die Namen der dort Gemalten, an unwichtige, jedoch vorhandene Geister und an das Bild, wenn man vom Gryffindorturm aus auf die schneebedeckten Ländereien Hogwarts' hinunter sah.

In dieser Stimmung traf Severus sie nach dem Vormittagsunterricht an. Das Erste, was ihm zu seinem Erstaunen auffiel, war die eifrige Anspannung, mit der sie über dem großen, schweren Buch brütete. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Wangen vor Eifer hochrot waren und sich aus dem unordentlichen Dutt, mit dem sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht halten wollte, bereits viele Strähnen lösten – was sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Wie am Abend zuvor, als er sie lachen gesehen hatte, erkannte er DIE Hermine Granger in ihr, die er gekannt hatte.

„Hermine?"

Sie erschreckte sich zu seiner Überraschung nicht einmal, obwohl er den Raum leise betreten hatte.

Als sie aufsah und sich ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, wurde ihm etwas flau im Magen.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, Sev! An Einzelheiten, an die ich mich vorher nicht erinnern konnte. Dinge, die das Schloss betreffen. Bei jeder Seite habe ich das Gefühl, Hogwarts neu zu entdecken!"

Er nickte beifällig und vergaß sogar, sich über den Spitznamen zu ärgern. „Das klingt nach einer überraschend guten Entwicklung. Möglicherweise bist du schneller hier raus, als wir dachten."

Damit bremste er ihre Euphorie etwas. „Hier raus"… das klang, als wäre sie in einer Irrenanstalt. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu und lächelte nur unverbindlich weiter.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

Nun konnte er seine Verblüffung nicht mehr verstecken. „Wie bitte?"

Das entrang ihr ein Lachen.

„Wie dein Tag war. War er schlimmer als normale Tage oder möglicherweise sogar ganz erträglich? Hast du Gryffindor 100 Punkte abgezogen oder war es ein schlechter Tag und du liegst mit unter 50 im Rennen?"

Sie scherzte. Mit ihm.

Für einen Moment war er sicher, dass sie komplett wahnsinnig geworden war.

„Ich muss doch annehmen, dass ihr Gehirn nachhaltig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, Miss Granger", hörte er sich seidig sagen. „Sonst wüssten sie, dass meine Tage grundsätzlich schlimm, nervig und anstrengend verlaufen. Aber zu ihrer Information: Sargnageljames hat heute mal wieder 20 Punkte in den Sand gesetzt, was mir zu äußerster Befriedigung gereichte. Mr. Longbottoms würdige Nachfolger waren mit jeweils 10, 5 und noch einmal 5 Punkten dabei und auf dem Gang zur großen Halle kam ich nicht umhin, zwei pubertierenden Siebtklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff jeweils 5 Punkte wegen zu kurzer Röcke abzuziehen. Damit komme ich auf immerhin 50 Punkte. Ich schätze, das ist für die doch recht frühe Uhrzeit eine gute Bilanz."

Sie lachte zu seinem unendlichen Erstaunen wieder.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass äh… ich glaube, es war Fred mittlerweile vier Söhne hat? Der älteste wird dieses Jahr 11, du darfst dich schon auf seinen Hogwartsstart freuen. Harry und Ginny sagen, er mache seinem Vater alle Ehre."

„Merlin bewahre." Er verzog das Gesicht und sah sich dann um. „Hast du schon etwas zu Mittag gegessen?"

„Nein. Ich war beschäftigt."

„Natürlich." Seine Miene wandelte sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das alte Granger-Leiden."

„Nicht alles hat sich verändert."

_Doch_, sagte das Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, als er sich mit fast körperlicher Anstrengung von ihrem Lächeln abwandte, _alles__hat__sich__verändert.__Wirklich__alles_.

Grober als gewollt bellte er: „Dobby!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien der Hauself. „Professor! Was kann Dobby dem Professor und Miss Granger bringen?"

„Mittagessen für zwei. Und mach schnell, wir haben viel zu tun."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon mit Dobbys obligatorischem Knall ein reichhaltiges Mittagessen auf dem Couchtisch auftauchte.

„Iss ordentlich", wies er Hermine knapp an. „Gleich machen wir mit Legilimentik weiter."

Nun schon etwas weniger gut gelaunt nickte Hermine und sie aßen schweigend.

Als der Tisch wieder frei war, rückte Severus seinen Sessel so zurecht, dass er direkt vor der Couch stand und drang dann nach einem kurzen Nicken Hermines in ihre Gedanken ein.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung sah es in diesen wieder normal aus. Nur dem geübten Legilimentiker fiel auf, dass Hermine nun zwar über reichlich Erinnerungen verfügte, diese jedoch noch nicht wieder so vielseitig waren, wie die eines normalen Menschen. Es fehlten noch ca. 16 Jahre Erinnerungszeit und das konnte man mit etwas Übung auch sofort sehen.

Mit einem stummen Seufzer dachte er sich vor zu ihrer Mauer, durch die sie ihn – mittlerweile geübt – hindurch ließ. Dort begann er, ihre Erinnerungen an die verbleibenden Hogwartsjahre zusammen zu klauben.

Er erlebte die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft erneut und versuchte, nicht an das damals neuerwachte Grauen zu denken, sah Hermines Geturtel mit Viktor Krum im vierten Jahr, belächelte ihre Elfenbefreiungsversuche und die Gründung von S.P.E.W., spürte die Unruhe, die Hermine bei jeder von Harrys Aufgaben verspürt hatte, wie ein Echo nachhallen, war dabei, als Hermine sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben intensiv aufputzte (und erlebte, wie zufrieden sie mit dem Ergebnis gewesen war) und so weiter und so fort. Das vierte Hogwartsjahr war bisher das Jahr, an das Hermine sich noch am klarsten erinnerte und obwohl das Jahr unter einem eher düsteren Stern stand, musste er fast lachen, als er die Erinnerungen an Rita Kimmkorn fand.

Das fünfte Jahr war gezeichnet von Erinnerungen an Dolores Umbridge und Dumbledores Armee. Es bereitete ihm noch jetzt fast Schmerzen, die krötenähnliche Frau bei ihren Machtspielchen zu beobachten. Im Prinzip war sie keinen Deut besser gewesen als Voldemort und es bereitete ihm ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, Hermine und Potter dabei zu beobachten, wie sie den Drachen in den Wald lockten, wo Umbridge von den Zentauren erwischt wurde. Er bewunderte Hermines Genie bei der Entwicklung eines Meldesystems für die DA und erlebte mit geheimer Genugtuung, wie Sirius Black starb. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten während des Jahres erhielt Hermine schließlich natürlich ein Zeugnis mit durchweg perfekten Noten.

Das sechste Jahr wurde dominiert von den Erinnerungen an Krisenbesprechungen, Nachrichten über neue Angriffe und Überfälle der Todesser und dem zunehmenden Druck, unter dem Harry, Hermines bester Freund, stand. Die zahlreichen Erinnerungen an ihre Turteleien und schließlich sogar Knutschereien und Fummlereien mit Weasley hakte Severus mehr als flüchtig und schnell ab. Er erlebte, wie Hermine ihn immer wieder vor ihren Freunden und besonders Potter in Schutz nahm und sah schließlich gemeinsam mit ihr noch einmal den Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, bei dem er sich auf die Seite der weißen Magier schlug und damit enttarnt wurde. Er sah noch einmal durch Hermines Augen, wie Menschen verletzt und Hogwarts zum Teil zerstört wurde. Er erlebte erneut, wie Dumbledore Harry schützte und seine Kräfte als mächtigster lebender Weißmagier entfesselte. Und er erlebte schließlich durch Hermines Erinnerungen erneut, wie die Todesser sich zurück zogen und doch in den folgenden Wochen mehr Präsenz denn je zeigten. Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley heirateten im folgenden Sommer und er übersprang hastig die Erinnerungen an traute Stunden zwischen Hermine und Ron, in denen sie nicht nur verbal ihre Zukunft planten.

Das siebte Jahr stand unter dem Zeichen des Krieges. Voldemort wurde laufend stärker, infiltrierte das Ministerium und das dunkle Mal hing häufiger am Himmel als die Sonne. Die Mitglieder der DA waren nun ständige Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und damit deckten sich viele der Erinnerungen Hermines mit seinen eigenen. Dumbledore versuchte mit aller Macht, die Normalität zu erhalten und so waren es auch die üblichen Dinge, die Hermine beschäftigten: Lernen, Schule, Hausaufgaben. Zu seinem Leidwesen auch ihre Beziehung mit Ron, die sie hegte und pflegte. Es gab dauernd kleinere Scharmützel mit den Todessern, doch Voldemort selbst hielt sich bedeckt und sammelte weiter seine Kräfte, ohne den großen Schlag zu starten. Beeindruckt sah Severus, wie Hermine ihre eigenen Kriegsvorbereitungen getroffen hatte – sie wälzte stundenlang Bücher über Psychologie, Heilkunst und Muggelmedizin, tüftelte an Tränken herum und trainierte mit den anderen DA-Mitgliedern. Zudem bewarb sie sich im St. Mungos Hospital für eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Gegen Neujahr wurde Slughorn auf sie aufmerksam und nahm sie in seinen Club auf. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit beichtete eine in Tränen aufgelöste, gerade 16 jährige Ginevra Weasley Hermine, dass sie unerwartet schwanger geworden war. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Harry Potter von Molly Weasley einen Heuler erhielt. Severus kannte die Szene in der großen Halle noch aus seiner eigenen Erinnerung und auch die Presse hatte damals nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Nachdem Hermine Vertrauen zu Slughorn gefasst hatte, erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Tranküberlegungen und er versprach ihr, diese zu überprüfen. Mit dieser Erinnerung vom Ende des Schuljahres beendete Severus die Sitzung.

Als er taumelnd vor Erschöpfung aus Hermines Gedankenwelt auftauchte und in ihr grünes Gesicht sah, war sein erster Reflex das Herbeirufen eines Eimers. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum hatte er den Eimer in Hermines Hände gedrückt, beugte sie sich darüber und erbrach sich heftig.

Sanft hielt er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie keuchend würgte, bis sich ihr Magen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Er beschwor rasch ein Glas Wasser und hielt es ihr hin. Dankbar spülte sie sich mit der Hälfte den Mund aus und stürzte die andere Hälfte herunter.

Angewidert ließ er den Eimer samt Inhalt verschwinden und sah sie an, während sie sich erschöpft zurück lehnte.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja…" Sie sah noch etwas grün um die Nase aus und war ansonsten totenblass, bis auf die tiefschwarzen Ringe unter ihren Augen, aber sie schien nicht erneut herumkotzen zu wollen.

„Offensichtlich war es keine gute Idee, dich vor der Sitzung zum Essen zu animieren."

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Er rief zwei Phiolen mit Stärkungstrank herbei und gab ihr die eine, die andere trank er selber.

Als sie beide wieder etwas hergestellt waren, sahen sie sich an.

„Das dürfte aufschlussreich für dich gewesen sein", stellte er knapp fest und sie nickte.

„Ich sehe jetzt vieles klarer. Aber… wenn die Lage schon so zugespitzt war… wann war der Endkampf genau?"

„Ungefähr anderthalb Jahre nach deinem Abschluss, am 13.03.2000." Severus brauchte nicht nachzudenken, um auf das Datum zu kommen. Es war in seinen Kopf eingebrannt.

Hermine nickte erneut, diesmal nachdenklich. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten noch immer die vielen neuen alten Erinnerungen umher.

„Wieso hat Voldemort erst 2000 angegriffen?"

„Genau wissen wir das nicht. Nachdem ich als Spion ausgeschieden bin, hatten wir nur noch Spione in den äußeren Reihen, sodass wir nur erfahren haben, wann genau der Angriff stattfinden würde. Es wurde vermutet, dass Voldemort das Datum aufgrund des Jahres an sich ausgewählt hat: Das Millenniumsjahr war ja quasi prädestiniert dafür, der Beginn einer neuen Weltordnung und damit einer neuen Zeitrechnung zu werden." Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während Hermine den Kopf wog.

„Und warum ausgerechnet der 13.03.?"

„Das liegt auf der Hand. Am 13.03.1942 legte Tom Vorlost Riddle seinen Geburtsnamen für immer ab und wurde Lord Voldemort – zunächst insgeheim und nach seiner Schulzeit dann ganz offen. Am selben Tag ermordete er seinen Vater und seine Großeltern. Nur der innerste Kreis wusste um die Bedeutung dieses Datums."

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie, um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine altmodische Taschenuhr und stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren. Es ist fast 6 Uhr abends. Ein Wunder, dass Dumbledore noch nicht vor der Tür stand, um mich persönlich zur Projektstunde zu zerren."

„Vielleicht stand er da und ist wieder gegangen, als keiner geöffnet hat." Hermine grinste. Das euphorisch beschwingte Gefühl war zurückgekehrt, nachdem ihre Übelkeit verschwunden war und ihr Kopf sich nicht mehr wie ein Kreisel drehte. Ihr Kopf war so voller Gedanken, dass ihr trotzdem fast schwindelig wurde und sie kam nicht umhin das Gefühl köstlich zu finden. Es war, als wäre sie wieder fast vollständig. Natürlich stand ihr der schwerste Part noch bevor – doch die dröhnende Fülle von Gedanken in ihrem Kopf hinderte ihre schlimmen Erinnerungen davor, zu deutlich in den Vordergrund zu treten.

Severus knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches und rief dann nach Dobby, der augenblicklich erschien und sofort zu jammern begann, als er Hermine sah.

„Miss Granger sieht erschöpft aus. Professor Snape lässt sie zu hart arbeiten! Sie muss sich entspannen! Dobby wird sich darum kümmern müssen." Er schickte Snape einen strengen Blick und nur dessen Gesichtsausdruck hielt Hermine davon ab, breit zu grinsen. Ein Hauself, der streng guckte, war irgendwie… kurios.

„Zweimal Abendessen", peitschte der aufgebrachte Zaubertrankmeister dem Hauselfen nun entgegen und der reckte würdevoll die Nase in die Luft.

„Dobby muss sich diesen Ton von Professor Snape nicht gefallen lassen. Dobby ist ein freier Elf!"

„Das ist doch…!"

„Severus? Bitte." Hermine lächelte den wütenden Professor beschwichtigend an und bevor er sich noch fassen konnte, wandte sie sich liebenswürdig an Dobby. „Er ist ein bisschen gestresst. Bitte, Dobby."

Sofort wurde der Blick des glubschäugigen, kleinen Elfen milder. „Für Miss Granger tut Dobby alles!" Und mit einem, wie Severus sich wutentbrannt sicher war, übertrieben lauten Knall verschwand der Hauself.

„Verdammtes Ungeheuer", fauchte er vor sich hin und milde tadelnd sah Hermine ihn an.

„Du hättest ruhig netter sein können. Er macht sich nur Sorgen."

„Deine Erziehungsarbeit kannst du deiner Tochter angedeihen lassen", zischte er sie wütend an. „In _meiner_ Wohnung benehme ich mich, wie _ich_ will!"

Sie konnte sich ein spöttisches Heben der Augenbraue nicht verkneifen, als sie seinen Trotzkopf mit dem ihrer Tochter verglich. Vielleicht waren die beiden doch verwandt. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.

Es knallte rechtzeitig wieder, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, und Dobby erschien mit einem wahren Festmahl bei ihnen. Nachdem Hermine ihm herzlich gedankt hatte, apparierte er wieder und sie aßen schweigend.

Das Geschirr verschwand von selber, als sie fertig waren und Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes rief er die Tüte herbei, die Ginny am Vorabend mitgebracht hatte. Prüfend warf er einen Blick hinein und wies dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tüte. „Exhibere omnis."

Brav nacheinander schwebten die verkleinerten Gegenstände aus der Tüte und legten sich auf sein Geheiß vor ihnen auf den Teppich.

„Augere omnis!"

Vor ihren Augen wuchsen die Gegenstände auf die ursprüngliche Größe. Es waren verschiedene Bücher dabei, Fotoalben, Bilderbücher, Spielsachen, Notizhefte, ein Baseball und verschiedene Ansichtskarten. Eine Spieluhr fand sich, eine Sanduhr, ein Orden des Merlins erster Klasse, verschiedene Parfumflakons und eine Jogginghose. In einer Schatulle, die Hermine neugierig öffnete, fand sie einige filigrane Schmuckstücke, in einem Döschen, das Severus neugierig öffnete, fand er zu seinem Entsetzen ein paar kleine Zähne.

„Zähne?" Angewidert hielt er Hermine die Dose hin und sie brach in Gelächter aus, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das sind die Milchzähne, die Elena zuerst ausgefallen sind. Bei Muggelkindern ist es Brauch, diese unter das Kopfkissen zu legen und in der Nacht kommt dann die Zahnfee, nimmt den Zahn mit und bringt stattdessen ein kleines Geschenk. Ich hab sie als Andenken für Elena aufgehoben."

„Widerlicher Brauch", murmelte er, bemerkte jedoch erfreut, dass Hermine offensichtlich keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich augenblicklich an die Geschichte zu der Dose zu erinnern. Offensichtlich ging sein Plan auf.

Hermine stellte die Dose mit den Milchzähnchen beiseite und nahm eine silbrig glänzende Kette aus der Schmuckschatulle. Ein funkelnder Anhänger in Herzform mit mehreren kleinen Diamanten hing daran.

„Die ist von meiner Granny. Sie war ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk damals und gab sie irgendwann meiner Mom, kurz bevor sie geheiratet hat. Als meine Eltern gestorben sind, ging sie in meinen Besitz über. Aber ich glaube, ich habe sie noch nie getragen."

Er horchte auf. „Deine Eltern sind tot?"

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich daran. Es war kurz nach meinem Abschluss, glaub ich. Eine im Angesicht des Krieges fast banale Sache. Sie sind Skifahren gegangen und haben in einer Berghütte übernachtet. Es war allerdings noch früh in der Saison und der Besitzer der Hütte hatte vergessen, den Ofen zu warten. Er war defekt und man fand sie später. Der Rauch hatte sie einfach im Schlaf überrascht… Kohlenmonoxid, weißt du? Ich hatte immer Angst davor, dass die Todesser sie mal in die Finger kriegen könnten. Mein Trost bei der ganzen Sache war, dass sie nichts gespürt haben, sondern einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht sind."

Severus war einigermaßen erschüttert, das zu hören. Er hatte das nicht gewusst. Während ihrer Zusammenarbeit kurz vor dem Krieg war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine irgendwie anders war als sonst. Offensichtlich hatte sie mit dem ihr angeborenen Selbstschutzmechanismus den Unfall gut verkraftet.

Hermine lächelte ihn etwas traurig an. „Ich war ein spätes Kind, Severus. Meine beiden Eltern waren schon über 40, als ich auf die Welt kam. Sie hatten ein gutes Leben, denke ich. Und sie sind zusammen gestorben auf ungrausame Weise. Ich habe ein wenig gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren…aber so läuft es nun einmal. Unfälle passieren. Und meine Eltern waren immer überzeugt davon, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod geben wird. Deshalb glaube ich, dass es ihnen jetzt gut geht. Und dass sie bei mir sind."

Nach außen unberührt, innerlich jedoch sehr aufgewühlt, sah Severus sie an. Seine Augen schienen schwärzer als sonst zu sein. „Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch, Hermine Granger." Überraschenderweise fiel es ihm leicht, diese Worte auszusprechen. Sie war außergewöhnlich.

* * *

><p>Bis zum späten Abend beschäftigten sie sich nun mit den Gegenständen und Hermine erzählte ihm ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zu jedem Gegenstand die Geschichte, sah mit ihm Fotoalben an, erklärte Schnappschüsse und merkte kaum, wie mühelos sie sich erinnerte. Den Orden, den sie posthum erhalten hatte, würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes und umso mehr drängte es Severus, die Geschichte dazu zu erfahren.<p>

Und schließlich überwand er sich und wog das schwere, goldfarbene Metall in der Hand. „Was ist mit ihm? Ich habe damals nur mitbekommen, dass eine Reihe von Magiern und Hexen posthum geehrt wurden."

Sie schenkte dem Orden einen ungnädigen Blick. „Ja, das Ministerium war sehr eifrig dabei, Orden posthum zu verteilen. Selbst, wenn es keine Leichen gab. Es hat niemanden interessiert, Severus. Ich war nicht tot. Aber keine offizielle Stelle hat nach mir gesucht, als ich verschwunden war. Sie haben mich schlicht und einfach für tot erklärt, während ich in einem Muggelkrankenhaus im Koma lag. Man hätte mich schon früher gefunden, wenn Harry und Ron etwas Unterstützung bekommen hätten."

Der Tränkemeister nickte. Hermine hatte Recht. Die damalige Regierung hatte sich die Sache einfach gemacht. So wie vieles anderes auch.

Kurzentschlossen wechselte er das Thema. „Morgen werden wir den ersten Schwank deiner… unangenehmeren Erinnerungen erreichen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du das gut verkraftest. Wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich dir morgen Abend deinen Zauberstab zurückgeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass du für dich oder irgendwen sonst damit eine Gefahr wärst."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht, auch wenn ihr schon wieder schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken an morgen. „Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich."

Er nickte ernst. „Enttäusche es nicht."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Je schneller du den Anblick von du-weißt-schon-wem erträgst, desto schneller können wir ihn für immer hinter Gitter bringen. Momentan sitzen er und seine Kumpels in Azkaban ein – bis zur Verhandlung."

Nun doch erschrocken sah Hermine ihn an. Die Verhandlung hatte sie völlig verdrängt. „Muss ich dahin?"

„Hermine, also bitte. Natürlich musst du dahin. Du bist Hauptanklägerin in dem Prozess. Nur deinetwegen wurden die drei überhaupt gefasst."

„Das reicht doch." Ihr versuchtes Lächeln fiel kläglich aus. „Kann ich nicht einfach zuhause bleiben?"

„Und den Kopf in den Sand stecken? Ich hoffe schwer, dass du die Frage nicht ernst meinst."

„Nein… natürlich nicht…" Natürlich war Hermine sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie zu der Verhandlung musste. Aber sie freute sich wirklich nicht darauf. Abgesehen davon war sie sich sicher, den Anblick von IHM nicht zu überstehen. Vermutlich würde sie bei seinem Anblick einfach wieder wahnsinnig werden.

Die Bilder drängten sich ihr wieder auf, während sie ins Feuer starrte und sie gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. Während vor ihrem inneren Auge die Erinnerungen flackerten, merkte sie nicht, wie Severus sie besorgt beobachtete.

Als er nach einigen Sekunden stummer Beobachtung bemerkte, wie Hermine sich augenscheinlich in ihren Erinnerungen verlor, bereute er schon, die Sache angesprochen zu haben.

„Hermine", rief er leise ihren Namen und sie wandte ihm halb den Kopf zu, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Feuer abwenden zu können.

Schließlich streckte er zögern die Hand aus und berührte sie sanft an der blassen Wange.

Erst die Berührung ließ sie aufschrecken und ihn ansehen. Zu seinem völligen Entsetzen sammelten sich nun Tränen in ihren Augen.

Sie würde doch nicht…?

Und da geschah es auch schon.

„Ich schaff das nicht, Sev." Sie brachte den Satz noch im Brustton der Verzweiflung heraus, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Argh. Er schaffte das auch nicht. Nicht, wenn sie weinte. Nicht, wenn er trösten musste. Er konnte nicht trösten! Er war nicht nett!

Mit schier übermenschlicher Anstrengung erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Sofa und zog sie ungeschickt an sich.

Er erwartete eigentlich, dass sie ihn wie am Vortag von sich stoßen würde, doch offensichtlich brauchte ihre Psyche die Berührung eines menschlichen Wesens mehr, als sie davon abgestoßen wurde. Leise schluchzend lehnte sie sich in seine Arme und ungelenk streichelte er ihr den Rücken.

„Du bist doch auf einem guten Weg. Bisher klappt doch alles gut."

„Aber morgen nicht mehr. Morgen… ich hab Angst vor morgen, Sev…"

Er hielt sie etwas fester, immer damit rechnend, dass sie ihn im nächsten Moment wegstieß. „Auch morgen werden deine Erinnerungen nur Erinnerungen sein, Hermine. Wir werden die Erinnerungen zusammen ansehen und du wirst die ganze Zeit wissen, dass es nur Erinnerungen sind. Und wenn wir dann irgendwann in die Verhandlung gehen, wirst du auch dort wissen, dass das alles vorbei ist. Egal wie es ausgeht, du wirst nie wieder in Gefahr sein."

Sie erwiderte nichts darauf, aber er spürte, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte. Er wusste, dass Hermine Granger eigentlich keine Heulsuse war. Umso mehr zeigte der kurze Anfall, wie es in ihr aussah.

Als er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie wieder in Ordnung war, ließ er sie los und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

Für einen Moment sah sie aus, als wollte sie ihn zurück halten, doch sie tat es nicht und starrte nur wieder ins Feuer. Als keiner etwas sagte, stand sie schließlich auf.

„Ich gehe ins Bett."

Er nickte und levitierte eine Phiole Luzidus-Trank zu sich. Sie nahm ihn schweigend entgegen und hob ein Fotoalbum mit Kinderfotos von Elena auf. Mit beiden Gegenständen ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Severus sah ihr nachdenklich nach und wiederholte in Gedanken nochmal das Gespräch, das sie vor ihrem Zusammenbruch geführt hatten. Sie hatte „zuhause bleiben" wollen. Das meinte seinen Kerker.

Aber natürlich war es nur eine Phrase für ihren aktuellen Aufenthaltsort. Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf und starrte dann auf die vielen persönlichen Gegenstände von Hermine, die nun überall herumlagen. Er würde sie morgen in ihr Zimmer bringen. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf die kleine Box mit den Zähnen und erneut schüttelte es ihn. Widerlich.

Mit diesen Gedanken erhob er sich und ging ebenfalls in Bett.

_So. hat mir irgendwie ein bisschen die Formatierung zerschossen. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt alles korrekt und es war alles lesbar. Review? :D *lieb guck*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sevi trifft einen Entschluss…_

_Waljona: Willkommen :D Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt ;) Ich hoffe, du bleibst dabei :)_

_Yusuria: Erstmal: Auch dir ein Willkommen :D Und: Danke für die lieben Reviews ;) Die Erinnerungsaufarbeitung muss in diesem Chap noch warten – aber im nächsten werden wir schlauer, versprochen! (Und ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann die ersten Kuss-Schreie laut werden :D …abwarten! :D)_

**16. Wahrheit**

Elena hatte lange über den Brief ihrer Mutter und James' Worte nachgedacht und schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss.

* * *

><p>Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Hermine in banger Erwartung an die Legilimentikrunde mit Lesen. Pünktlich zum Mittagessen klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster und Winky, noch in schrecklicher Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als eine Eule für Hermine gekommen war, eilte sofort zum Fenster und schnappte sich die empört kreischende Eule samt Brief. Erst als die treue kleine Hauselfe sowohl die Eule als auch den Brief gründlich auf Flüche untersucht hatte, durfte das Tier zu Hermine, um den Brief zuzustellen.<p>

Es war – wie sich schnell herausstellte – eine Schuleule mit einem Brief von Elena.

Hermine schwante Böses und rasch öffnete sie das Kuvert.

„_Hey Mom,_

_ich weiß, du wolltest mir alles später erklären. Aber ich merk doch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Bitte, sag mir, was Sache ist. Ich mach' mir echt Sorgen. Von wem war denn der oberfiese Uhu? Ich hab versucht, dich über den Kamin zu erreichen, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Wo bist du? James meint, du hast Stress mit einem Mann. Aber das hast du doch nicht, oder? (James ist ein Idiot.)_

_Im Tagespropheten stand, dass Onkel Harry und seine Auroren zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape drei Todesser geschnappt haben. Hast du da auch was mit zu tun?_

_Bitte, schreib mir. Wir haben uns so ewig nicht gesehen und ich vermiss dich._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Elena"_

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als einmal laut zu fluchen. Dann setzte ihr Gehirn wieder ein und sie las den Brief noch einmal mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. James Potter war ein vorlauter Naseweis – wenngleich seine Vermutung ja nicht mal so falsch war. Nur hatte sie tatsächlich andere Probleme, als er erwartete. Über die Bemerkung mit dem Uhu musste sie sogar etwas schmunzeln. Wie konnte sie auch nur annähernd erwarten, dass Severus Snape sich eine freundliche Eule anschaffen würde.

Stirnrunzeln rief bei ihr auch der Absatz über den Artikel im Tagespropheten wach. Offensichtlich hatten Harry und Albus den Einsatz geschickt so geschildert, dass Hermine nicht auftauchte.

Vorerst war ihr das ganz lieb. Es wäre grauenvoll gewesen, wenn Elena diese Dinge aus der Zeitung erfahren hätte.

* * *

><p>Als hätte man nach ihm gerufen unterbrach Severus Snape schließlich ihre Gedankengänge, indem er, übelgelaunt wie immer nach einem Schultag, in den Kerker gerauscht kam.<p>

Sie erhob sich sofort, den Brief in der Hand haltend und sah ihn unheilverkündend an.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Severus."

* * *

><p>Elena saß gerade mit Lily in der großen Halle über ihren Geschichtshausaufgaben, als Professor McGonagall mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zukam.<p>

„Miss Parker?"

„Professor?"

„Kommen Sie bitte mit mir. Miss Potter kann ihre Sachen später mit hoch in den Turm nehmen."

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten fragende Blicke, aber Elena stand brav auf und folgte Minerva in ihr Büro.

„Miss Parker, Sie sollen sich umgehend bei Professor Snape melden. Er hat etwas von großer Dringlichkeit mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Das könnte etwas dauern – welche Fächer haben Sie nachher noch?"

„Äh… wir haben Kräuterkunde und eigentlich Flugstunde. Aber Madame Hooch sagte, dass die Stunde wegen des schlechten Wetters ausfallen muss."

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich entschuldige Sie bei Professor Sprout. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

Verwirrt nickte Elena und trat den Weg in die Kerker an. Hatte sie etwas angestellt? War Professor Snape sauer, weil die Projektstunde am Vortag schon wieder ausgefallen war? Immerhin war er nicht erschienen, nicht sie!

Innerlich gegen einen Streit gewappnet klopfte sie an die Bürotür, doch es kam kein „Herein". Stattdessen legte sich eine große Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Groß und finster ragte ihr Zaubertrankprofessor vor ihr auf – nur sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht auf eine Strafe schließen.

„Miss Parker. Pünktlich wie immer. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Sie gingen ein Stück den Gang entlang bis zu einem Wandteppich, der sich unter Snapes Gemurmel öffnete und ihnen den Weg in eine Wohnung wies – augenscheinlich seine.

Fasziniert und noch viel verwirrter folgte Elena ihm hinein und ihre Verwirrung wuchs ins Unermessliche, als niemand anderes ihr entgegen kam als ihre Mutter.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte gemeinsam mit Severus beschlossen, dass es am sinnvollsten war, Elena eine Light-Version der Geschehnisse zukommen zu lassen. So nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit, aber eben noch nicht komplett. Über ihre Vergangenheit wollte sie nach Möglichkeit schweigen – zu unklar waren ihr selber noch viele Dinge.<p>

Sie hatte nicht den Ansturm aus Gefühlen erwartet, der sich in ihr ausbreitete, als ihre Tochter folgsam hinter dem Professor ins Zimmer kam. Sie war ein gutes Stück gewachsen, wie Hermine sofort bemerkte. Ihr Mädchen wurde erwachsen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Tochter und nahm das völlig überraschte Mädchen fest in den Arm.

„Mom!" Nach ihrer anfänglichen Verwirrung erwiderte Elena die Umarmung und schließlich schien die Freude überhand zu ergreifen, denn sie schmiegte sich eng an ihre Mutter. „Was machst du hier?"

„Das besprechen wir jetzt gleich." Hermine lächelte und schob Elena dann eine Armlänge von sich, um sie noch einmal zu betrachten. „Du bist ja riesig geworden. Was mischen sie euch hier bloß ins Essen?"

Elena kicherte und streckte sich stolz ein wenig. „Ich bin schon größer als Lily! Und von den anderen Gryffindorerstklässlerinnen sind nur Letitia und Sophie größer als ich!"

„Das muss doch ein Wachstumszauber sein!" In einem plötzlichen Impuls zog Hermine Elena wieder an sich und ihr Blick kreuzte sich kurz mit dem von Severus.

Besorgt sah er, dass sie offensichtlich wieder kurz vor dem Weinen stand, denn ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.

Hermine jedoch war in diesem Moment einfach nur unendlich dankbar und glücklich darüber, die Möglichkeit zu haben, ihre Tochter im Arm zu halten und zu wissen, dass sie beide lebten und gesund waren.

Sie küsste zärtlich die weichen Locken ihrer Tochter, doch die hatte offensichtlich schon genug gekuschelt und wollte nun Antworten.

„Was wolltest du mir jetzt sagen, Mom?"

Ihre Mutter seufzte innerlich. Das Kind war genauso schlimm wie sie. „Komm, wir setzen uns hin."

Zu Elenas Erstaunen setzten sie sich zu dem bisher stumm in seinem Sessel sitzenden Zaubertrankprofessor. Hermine nahm ihre Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„Hör zu, Elena. In letzter Zeit sind viele Dinge passiert. Du hattest Recht mit der Vermutung aus deinem Brief. An der Aktion mit den Todessern war ich auch beteiligt. Dabei wurde ich allerdings verletzt und konnte dir deshalb ein Weilchen nicht schreiben."

Als Elena erschreckt auffahren wollte, hob Hermine die Hand.

„Jetzt geht es mir wieder gut, wie du siehst. Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz fit, aber Professor Snape hilft mir, damit ich schnell wieder auf dem Damm bin. Ich werde allerdings bald noch zu dem Prozess gegen die drei gehen müssen, weil ich Zeugin gegen die Kerle bin."

Hermine zögerte und sah Severus hilfesuchend an und er nickte ihr bestärkend zu. Elena registrierte erstaunt diesen vertrauten Austausch zwischen den beiden.

Ihre Mutter drückte ihre Hände etwas fester und sicherte sich so wieder Elenas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es gibt da noch mehr, was ich dir sagen muss." Hermine atmete tief durch. „Wir heißen nicht ‚Parker', Schatz. Mein Name ist auch nicht Mina, sondern eigentlich ‚Hermine Granger'… und deiner ‚Elena Granger'."

Elenas Augen wurden kugelrund. „Also hast _du_ mit Onkel Harry gegen Voldemort gekämpft?"

„Ja, Engel. Onkel Harry und ich sind, wie du weißt, schon seit der Schulzeit befreundet. Und ich finde – auch im Anbetracht der letzten Geschehnisse – hast du jetzt das Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Ich heiße Elena Granger?"

Hermine nickte und Elena sah nachdenklich drein.

„Wieso haben wir unter einem falschen Namen gelebt?"

„Nach dem Krieg wurde ich von einem der Todesser verfolgt, die jetzt gefangen sind. Er wusste, wie ich hieß und wie ich aussah, also musste ich beides ändern." Hermine lächelte. „Du kennst doch die Fotos von mir aus Hogwarts, als ich so alt war wie du."

„Ich find dich aber jetzt nicht so viel anders."

„Naja, ich bin ja auch deine Mom." Hermine lächelte. „Wir hätten auch weiter ‚Granger' heißen können, aber dann hätten wir uns immer verstecken müssen und das wollte ich für dich nicht. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen, dir nicht zu sagen, wer wir wirklich sind, um dich damit zu beschützen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen."

Elena zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin. Aber, Mom, wenn der schon die ganzen Jahre hinter dir her war, warum habt ihr den denn dann nicht schon viel früher in eine Falle gelockt?"

Hilflos zuckte nun Hermine die Achseln. „Das ist eine gute Frage, Engel. Ich kann es dir nicht beantworten." Das war tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Hermine erinnerte sich nicht daran. Vermutlich hatte sich ihre Sorge erneut um Elena gedreht. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nicht riskieren wollen, dass dem Kind etwas passierte. „Tatsache ist bloß, dass wir Granger heißen und dass demnächst die ganze Zauberwelt erfahren wird, dass ich nicht tot bin, wie sie geglaubt haben – sondern höchst lebendig."

Elena kicherte. „Das wird bestimmt ein Schock."

„Für einige bestimmt." Spöttisch dachte Hermine an die Ministerialen, die sie nur allzu schnell und allzu leichtfertig für tot erklärt und dann vergessen hatten. „Professor Snape war auch ganz geschockt."

Der bisher unbeteiligt dasitzende Zaubertrankmeister schnaubte durch seine überdimensionale Nase und Elena traute sich, zu grinsen.

Ihre Mutter lächelte leicht, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Elena – ich weiß, dass das für dich sicher etwas schwer verdaulich ist und dass sich jetzt möglicherweise ein bisschen was ändert. Vor allem während der Prozesse, wenn die Presse Wind von uns beiden bekommt. Aber ich möchte, dass du erst einmal mit niemandem außer Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall darüber sprichst. Und mit mir natürlich. Aber bitte sag Lily und James und deinen anderen Freunden noch nichts davon. Das soll noch ein bisschen unser Geheimnis sein, ja?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung nickte Elena. Hermine hielt ihr auffordernd den kleinen Finger hin und das Mädchen hakte ihren ein. Sie schüttelten sich in dieser Haltung kurz die Hände und damit war das hoch und heilige Versprechen zwischen ihnen amtlich.

Elena warf einen Blick zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor, der das Ritual stirnrunzelnd betrachtet hatte, beugte sich dann zu ihrer Mutter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Die sah etwas unwillig drein. „Man flüstert nicht zu zweit, wenn nur drei Personen in einem Raum sind, Elena. Du kannst das, was du sagen willst, entweder laut sagen oder wir besprechen das später."

Elena zog einen Flunsch und Severus zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. Offensichtlich wollte Elena nicht laut wiederholen, was sie leise gesagt hatte, und zog es vor, zu schweigen. Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Dann unterhalten wir uns später über das Thema, wenn du magst."

„Heißt das, ich darf wiederkommen?"

„Da musst du Professor Snape fragen. Es ist seine Wohnung."

Bittend richteten sich die rehbraunen Augen der kleinen Miss Granger auf Severus. „Professor Snape, Sir… darf ich bitte?"

Die Höflichkeit, mit der die Bitte vorgetragen war, und der flehende Blick machten es Severus Snape unmöglich, sie zu enttäuschen und so nickte er.

Mit einem Jubelschrei fiel Elena ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Die tätschelte sie lächelnd, sagte jedoch: „Aber nicht zu oft. Du sollst dich auf die Schule konzentrieren und du musst an unser Geheimnis denken. Außerdem fällt es auf, wenn du dauernd bei Professor Snape herumlungerst."

„Ach, es denken sowieso alle, ich wär seine neue Lieblingsschülerin." Erschreckt schlug Elena sich die Hände vor den Mund, als sie sich über den Klatsch und Tratsch der Schüler verplappert und dabei vergessen hatte, dass der gefürchtete Professor nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt saß.

Hermine lachte hell auf und Professor Snape zog seine Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie fast unter seinem Haaransatz verschwanden.

„So. Denken das alle, Miss Parker?"

„Miss Granger!", verbesserte sie ihn vorsichtig und das Funkeln in seinen Augen wurde belustigt.

„Ich bin nicht gut darin, mich auf wechselnde Anreden einzustellen, Miss Parker. Solange nicht offiziell ist, dass ihre Mutter noch lebt, nenne ich Sie weiter Miss Parker. Und da Sie sicherlich wissen, dass ich niemals Lieblingsschüler haben, sollten Sie sich darauf einstellen, dieses Status' in naher Zukunft enthoben zu werden."

Elena sah ihn erschreckt an, doch Hermine lachte nur.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass du das Geschwätz der Kinder beachtest. Unprofessionell, Herr Professor."

Er wog bedächtig den Kopf. „Das ist ein Argument. Ich glaub, ich werde Sie einfach in den Projektstunden noch etwas mehr schwitzen lassen, Miss Parker."

Man sah der jungen Gryffindor an, dass sie nicht wirklich begeistert war. „Muss das sein, Sir?"

„Vielleicht kannst du deinen UTZ in Zaubertränke schon nächstes Jahr machen, wenn er dir in den Projektstunden so viel beibringt, Elena." Hermine grinste über Elenas entsetztes Gesicht und beruhigte sie dann: „Das würde der Professor nie zu lassen. Er hat so wenig gute Schüler, dass er den Unterricht ohne die paar vermutlich nicht aushalten würde."

„Wahr gesprochen, Miss Granger", nickte der Zaubertrankmeister mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Viel zu wahr."

* * *

><p>Severus ahnte, dass Elena noch einige Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, die sie aber vor ihm nicht stellen wollte oder sich nicht traute… deshalb ließ er seine beiden Schützlinge recht bald alleine, nachdem die Smalltalkthemen, die man mit einer Zwölfjährigen ansprechen konnte, erschöpft waren.<p>

Elena lebte förmlich auf, als der gestrenge Professor nicht mehr dabei war. Egal, wie sehr sie ihn mochte und bewunderte – in seiner Gegenwart konnte sie einfach nicht vertraut mit ihrer Mutter umgehen.

„Was ist jetzt, Mom?"

„Was genau meinst du, Engel?" Hermine wusste genau, dass Elena auf ihre geflüsterte Frage von vorhin anspielte, aber sie wollte es ihr nicht zu leicht machen.

„Wieso wohnst du hier? Bei Professor Snape, mein ich. Es gibt auch Gästezimmer in Hogwarts. Das weiß ich vom kopflosen Nick." Elena sah entschuldigend drein, als wolle sie die Absonderlichkeit ihrer Frage entschuldigen: „Magst du den Professor?"

Nun musste Hermine wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken, um Elena nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Schau, Engel, es ist so. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich verletzt wurde, als wir die Todesser gefangen haben."

„Ja."

„Nun, ich wurde nicht nur ein bisschen verletzt. Ich war fast tot. Madame Pomfrey hat getan, was sie konnte, aber sie ist schon alt und nicht mehr an solcher Art Verletzungen gewöhnt. Aber Professor Snape war, wie du weißt, lange Jahre unser Spion gegen Voldemort und er hatte oft mit Verletzungen wie den meinen zu tun. Deshalb bin ich zu ihm in den Kerker gezogen, damit er mir hier helfen konnte.

Ich konnte nicht in ein Gästezimmer ziehen, weil noch niemand wissen soll, dass ich lebe. Deshalb unser Geheimnis. Wir müssen das genau planen, weil uns die Presse sonst die Hölle heiß macht. Nicht nur mir, sondern auch dir. Und ich will ehrlich zu dir sein: Wir halten das auch deshalb noch geheim, weil ich noch nicht wieder ganz gesund bin. Verstehst du?"

„Ja." Elena war blass geworden, während Hermine gesprochen hatte. Ihre Mutter wäre beinahe gestorben und sie hatte nichts davon gewusst.

Zärtlich strich Hermine ihr durchs Haar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz. Jetzt wird alles gut." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich mag Professor Snape. Er ist manchmal etwas miesepetrig, aber ansonsten ein guter und vor allem sehr selbstloser Mensch."

„Und selbstlose Menschen sind gut?"

„Ja. Er tut unglaublich viel für andere, ohne je dabei an seinen Vorteil zu denken. Außerdem ist Professor Snape einer der intelligentesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Deshalb rede ich gerne mit ihm."

„Ich glaube, er weiß alles", murmelte Elena und nun musste Hermine doch wieder lachen.

„Kein Mensch weiß alles. Aber er weiß ziemlich viel, da hast du Recht."

„Genau wie du."

„Ja, so ungefähr. Wir sind beide zwei unerträgliche Alleswisser, nicht wahr?"

Grinsend nickte Elena und kuschelte sich dann an ihre Mutter, die sie bereitwillig in den Arm nahm.

„Ich mag Professor Snape auch, Mom."

„Na siehst du. Dann sind wir ja schon zwei." Hermine lächelte und drückte ihre Tochter an sich.

Bis zum Abendessen blieben sie, wo sie waren, und Elena erzählte Hermine alles aus ihrem Alltag und vom Unterricht. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, schickte Hermine Elena fort.

Severus kam herein, unmittelbar nachdem Elena gegangen war. „Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

„Ja. Ich denke, Elena kann damit erst einmal umgehen. Sie ist erstaunlich verständnisvoll und vernünftig für ihr Alter."

„Das stimmt. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie deine Tochter ist."

„War das ein Kompliment?" Hermine lächelte, doch der Zaubertrankmeister machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Hermine." Er ließ sich überraschend schwer in seinen Sessel fallen und starrte ins Feuer.

Erwartungsvoll sah seine Patientin ihn an.

Er schnitt dem Feuer eine Grimasse, während er nach Worten suchte und sagte dann schließlich gepresst: „Wir wissen beide noch nicht, ob du meine Vaterschaft bei Elena je hast testen lassen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hast du es getan, wenn ich dich richtig einschätze – und das Ergebnis wird negativ gewesen sein." Er atmete tief durch und Hermine wartete gespannt und etwas ängstlich, ohne zu wissen warum, darauf, dass er weitersprach. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn die Verhandlungen sind, wird die Presse dabei sein. Sie werden Elena sehen und fragen, wer ihr Vater ist. Wenn du keine plausible Antwort dafür hast, werden sie spekulieren… und am Ende richtig liegen. Sie werden Elena wie eine Aussätzige behandeln und dich wie eine Verrückte."

Hermine wurde blass, doch sie nickte. Genau das hatte sie sich auch bereits überlegt.

Severus sah auf seine Hände und wägte seine nächsten Worte genau ab. „Wenn du das willst, Hermine, werde ich einen Vaterschaftstest fälschen. Er wird positiv ausfallen und meine Vaterschaft bei Elena bestätigen. Auch das wäre weder zuträglich für deinen, noch für ihren Ruf, aber die Reaktionen von außen würden weniger vernichtend und verstörend für Elena ausfallen. Wir können ihre Geburt als Konsequenz unromantischer Zusammenstöße, einer quasi nicht existenten, kurzzeitigen Affäre erklären. Ob du Elena jemals die Wahrheit erzählst, ist natürlich dir überlassen."

„Aber Severus… wenn du Elena als deine Tochter anerkennst…"

Er lächelte grimmig. „Ich weiß. Sie ist dann erbberechtigt und kann von mir finanzielle Unterstützung erhoffen. Aber ich weiß, dass weder sie noch du das ausnutzen werdet." Seine Miene wurde wieder gleichmütig. „Ich habe keine Kinder, Hermine. Ich vermied es bisher, mich fortzupflanzen und ich bin sicher, du verstehst, warum. Ich habe zudem nicht vor, diesen Umstand in nächster Zeit zu ändern. Und ohne euch in irgendeiner Form falsch schmeicheln zu wollen: Ich kenne Elena jetzt eine Weile." Er stockte, sprach dann jedoch rasch weiter: „Wenn ich jemals eine Tochter bekommen hätte, hätte sie wie Elena sein sollen. Deshalb denke ich, kann ich mit den Konsequenzen leben."

Das saß. Hermine war sprachlos. Vergeblich suchte sie nach Worten, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, was im Angesicht seines Angebots angemessen gewesen wäre.

_Tja… da hat Sevi sich offensichtlich auch so seine Gedanken gemacht. Was haltet ihr von der Idee? ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sooo… es geht weiter. Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es einige Ankündigungen zu machen:_

_Erst einmal entschuldige ich mich bei euch, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das Kapitel ist ziemlich lang und war bisher am schwersten zu schreiben. Ihr werdet sehen, warum. Ich hoffe, die Länge entschädigt euch für die Wartezeit. Ab jetzt geht es hoffentlich wieder fixer voran._

_Zum Zweiten werden wir hier auf die Szene im verbotenen Wald während des Endkampfes stoßen. Zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt gibt's einen Hinweis, damit zarte Gemüter den Teil überspringen können. Mit diesem Teil soll in keinster Weise in irgendeiner Form Gewalt verherrlicht werden. Viel mehr hoffe ich, durch dieses Kapitel für reale Kriege und deren grauenhafte Auswirkungen zu sensibilisieren. Das, was hier fiktiv und vermutlich nicht annähernd realistisch beschrieben wird, erleben Menschen und besonders Frauen jeden Tag. Ein Krieg hat immer Opfer, die mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben. Deshalb muss so etwas unbedingt vermieden werden. Ich kann aber verstehen, wenn jemand das nicht lesen will. Dafür dann der Hinweis. Die Szene wird für den Verlauf der Geschichte nicht in den Details wichtig sein. Ich will mir auch nicht anmaßen, dass Leid von Kriegsopfern in Worte fassen zu können. Das kann niemand, außer ihnen selber.  
><em>

_Gretaserebro: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Hier ist dann auch das nächste Kapitel. Schnell ist anders, aber ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem noch dabei._

_Larah: Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, ob sie einen hat machen lassen oder nicht. Und weder Harry noch Ginny wissen das. Das wird sich erst im Laufe der Erinnerungsrekonstruktion ergeben._

_NickTessFan: Die Mutter ist ohne Zweifel klar, ja ;) Hermine hatte die Idee ja auch… nur würde sie niemals so fordernd sein und ihn darum bitten._

_Yusuria: Ja, die Presse ^^ Man weiß nicht, wie die sich drauf stürzen werden. Hermine hat Miss Kimmkorn ja gut unter Kontrolle… aber den Rest?_

_ZauBaerin: Zwei Kapitel sind besser als eins ;) Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Zugriff auf meine Platte hattest? Bundestrojaner und so? :D_

_So. Los geht's. Bitte anschnallen. Es wird turbulent._

**17. Dunkelheit**

Als sie nur schwieg, verdunkelte Severus' Blick, den er starr aufs Feuer gerichtet hielt, sich sichtlich.

„Ich verstehe das", meinte er schließlich mit kühler Stimme und erstaunt sah Hermine auf.

„Was verstehst du?"

„Dass du mein Angebot nicht annehmen willst. Du willst dich und Elena in keinster Form von mir abhängig machen."

Fast hätte Hermine über die Absurdität gelacht. Da saß sie da und überlegte, wie sie ihm ihre Dankbarkeit ausdrücken konnte, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen und er vermutete das exakte Gegenteil.

„Das stimmt nicht, Sev…"

„Nenn mich nicht so!" Sein Zischen klang gefährlich und er sprang auf.

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an, fasste sich jedoch schnell.

„Könntest du deine Aggressionen bitte für einen Augenblick zurück schrauben und mich sprechen lassen?" Ohne es zu wollen hatte sie ihren „Mama"-Ton eingeschaltet, mit dem sie auch Elena zurechtzuweisen pflegte, wenn diese ihr im Streit ins Wort fiel. Sie sprach dann stets sehr ruhig und sehr bestimmt – und während Elena als kleines Mädchen entweder aufgestampft oder geschmollt hatte, benahm Severus sich dann doch wie ein Erwachsener. Allerdings… wie ein erwachsener Snape nun mal.

Er straffte sich, sodass er nun nahezu erdrückend groß über ihr aufragte und sah mit verschränkten Armen betont gleichgültig auf sie nieder.

„Dann sag um Merlins Willen, was du zu sagen hast, damit ich heute noch meine Ruhe habe."

Für einen Moment war sie versucht, ihm gezielt zwischen die Beine zu treten, einfach nur, um dieser überheblichen Haltung ein Ende zu machen. Doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Deine Beleidigungen sind völlig fehl am Platze, Severus… Lass mich ausreden! Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Mein Schweigen deutete nicht auf Abneigung hin, sondern im Gegenteil darauf, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich dir am besten danken soll. Auch ich habe schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Auch ich habe schon überlegt, ob es nicht am sinnvollsten wäre, deinen Vorschlag genauso durchzuführen. Aber _niemals_ hätte ich dich darum gebeten! Wie kann ich von jemandem erwarten, so eine tiefgreifende Entscheidung zu treffen, nur um Elena und mir den Hals zu retten? Du redest von unserem Ruf, der auf dem Spiel steht?

Was wäre, wenn jemand anderes irgendwann einmal heimlich solch einen Test macht und heraus kriegt, dass du gelogen hast? _Dein_ Ruf wäre für immer zerstört. Niemand würde dir mehr glauben. Das Wort von Severus Snape, Kriegsheld und Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse, hätte kein Gewicht mehr. Wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht. Hast du daran gedacht?"

Nun war es an ihm, verblüfft zu sein. Er hatte tatsächlich voller Überzeugung ihre Ablehnung erwartet.

Aber ihre braunen Augen, die ihn ernst und ruhig ansahen, waren vollkommen ehrlich und so konnte er an ihrer Darstellung nicht zweifeln.

„Ja", erwiderte er schließlich ruhiger. „Daran habe ich gedacht. Doch sei gewiss – was der Pöbel über mich denkt ist mir sogar gleichgültiger als Potters neuste Freundin. Du warst wirklich lange weg aus dem richtigen Leben, wenn du denkst, dass die Menschen mich jetzt als Helden feiern, nur weil ich Potter vor dem entscheidenden Kampf mit Tränken vollgepumpt habe." Er lächelte grimmig. „Sie haben ihren Zaubertrankunterricht nicht vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu dir wissen sie noch bestens, dass man mir nicht trauen sollte."

„Ich glaube, sie wissen gar nichts, Sev."

Sein Blick wurde entnervt. „Sie wissen zumindest eine wichtige Sache, Hermine Granger, nämlich, dass man mich _nicht_ ‚Sev' nennt!"

„Tut mir Leid… ich hab mich so daran gewöhnt." Erleichtert, dass er seinen jähzornigen, kleinen Anfall wieder im Griff hatte, wagte Hermine, mit ihm zu scherzen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir wieder angewöhnen, mich ‚Professor Snape' zu nennen, wie sich das für ehemalige Schülerinnen gehört."

„Bin ich das für dich, Professor Snape? Eine ehemalige Schülerin?" Sie konnte nicht anders als enttäuscht zu sein. Sie hatte gehofft – sich angemaßt – wenigstens so etwas wie „mit ihm befreundet" sein zu können. Immerhin kannte er in Kürze ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte bis ins Detail. Welcher Freund konnte das schon von sich behaupten…

Ihre Frage bereitete ihm größtes Unbehagen, das stellte sie rasch fest. Seine gewohnte Reaktion auf unbequeme Situationen war: Arbeiten.

„Wir sollten mit der Legilimentiksitzung anfangen", warf er rüde ein. „Sonst wird es zu spät für heute. Ich will wenigstens bis zum Endkampf kommen."

Er sah etwas besorgt, wie augenblicklich die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und schalt sich selber einen Idioten. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nahm er neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz und rief zur Sicherheit schon einmal einen leeren Eimer und zwei Phiolen mit dem Trank zur Stärkung des Geistes herbei, die er griffbereit auf den Glastisch legte. Dann sah er sie an.

„Denk daran: Nur eine Erinnerung. Nur ein Nachhall. Wenn du es partout nicht mehr aushältst, gib mir ein Zeichen. Aber wage es ja nicht, dich hinter deiner kleinen Mauer aus Seligkeit und Senilität zu verstecken. Ich werde versuchen, die Betrachtung der Erinnerungen nicht in die Länge zu ziehen. Aber du musst sie angucken, ihnen begegnen und mit ihnen abschließen. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei."

Hermine nickte, bemüht, sich die in ihr aufsteigende Übelkeit nicht ansehen zu lassen.

Ein leises „Legilimens" versetzte sie beide in Hermines Gedankenwelt.

Severus dachte sich rasch vor zu ihrer Mauer. Es kam ihm diesmal vor, als wehre sich ihr Unterbewusstsein stärker als die Male zuvor gegen ihn. Natürlich wollte Hermine mit den Dingen abschließen – aber unterbewusst fürchtete sie sich offensichtlich so sehr davor, dass ihre Mauer wesentlich stärker als sonst war.

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe hindurch zu gelangen und er begann, nach der ersten Zeit nach Hogwarts zu suchen. Was er fand, war absehbar gewesen.

Hermine war nach London in eine kleine Wohnung gezogen, unglücklicherweise gemeinsam mit dem Wiesel. Die erste Zeit nutzten sie ihre traute Zweisamkeit mehr als häufig aus – je mehr Erinnerungen an solche Schäferstündchen Severus fand, desto mehr hasste er Weasley dafür.

Dann häuften sich die Erinnerungen an Hermines Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Er musste fast schmunzeln, als er Erinnerungen fand, in denen Hermine stundenlang über ihren Lehrbüchern und darüber hinausgehender Literatur brütete. Er fand ein Gespräch mit dem Leiter des St. Mungos, in dem dieser ihr mittteilte, dass sie die Abschlussprüfung – wenn sie so weiter machte – schon nach einem Jahr ablegen könnte (Severus meinte zu wissen, dass die Grundausbildung sonst zwei Jahre dauerte). Das Gespräch spornte Hermine offenkundig noch mehr an und es kam im Verlauf zu einigen unschönen Streits mit Ron, dem ihre Lernerei „sogar nach Hogwarts!" gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Severus sah sie mit Genugtuung.

Ab dem Herbst wurden Hermines Erinnerungen an die Hochzeit und Besuche bei den Potters häufiger. Ginny Weasley hatte die Schule abgebrochen und wohnte nun mit Potter in Godric's Hollow. James Potter wurde geboren und vom Weasley-Clan gebührend gefeiert.

Severus erbrach sich fast, als Ron – seinen neugeborenen Neffen auf dem Arm – sich strahlend an Hermine wandte und vorschlug, mindestens sechs oder sieben davon zu bekommen. Hermines Reaktion fiel zu Severus' unendlicher Erleichterung sehr verhalten aus und Severus spürte in der Erinnerung noch ihr innerliches Entsetzen nach. Er konnte es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen.

Irgendwann im Winter – Severus meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es im Dezember gewesen war – war dann das entscheidende Ordenstreffen, bei dem Dumbledore Hermine direkt auf ihre in der Schule erdachten Tränke ansprach und sie bat, zur (Weiter-)Entwicklung einiger Tränke für den Krieg einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke und seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zuzustimmen.

Severus erinnerte sich daran, wie wenig begeistert er selber gewesen war, als Dumbledore und Slughorn ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitetet hatten. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Slughorn nicht annähernd so gut war wie er selber und Miss Granger schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet und in 7 Jahren Schulzeit bewiesen hatte, dass sie nach ihm selber am besten Zaubertränke brauen konnte. Dass sie kein Studium zur Tränkemeisterin begonnen hatte, war ihm damals fast wie eine persönliche Beleidigung erschienen. Andererseits kam natürlich die Heilerausbildung ihrer sozialen Ader sehr gelegen.

Hermine willigte ein und so wurde der Samstagnachmittag ihr gemeinsamer Nachmittag – der sich oft bis spät in die Nacht ausdehnte. Die ersten Treffen um Neujahr herum fand Severus noch geprägt von seiner zynischen, genervten Art und ihrem neu entdeckten Sarkasmus, den sie ihm nun, da er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war, nicht respektlos, aber doch wohl portioniert angedeihen ließ. Je mehr sie ihm Paroli gab und je weiter sie fortschritten, desto partnerschaftlicher wurde ihr Arbeitsverhältnis.

Severus erinnerte sich, dass er die Zusammenarbeit mit einem ihm nahezu gleichgestellten Partner irgendwann genossen hatte. Was sie an Wissen und Erfahrung noch nicht vorweisen konnte, hatte sie stets durch Intelligenz und Kombinierungsgabe wettgemacht und es fiel ihnen leicht, Probleme auszumachen und zu beheben. Im Frühjahr fand er die Erinnerung an den Fluch-Identifikations-Trank, den Hermine erfunden und mit seiner Hilfe praxistauglich entwickelt hatte. Im Nachhall der Erinnerung spürte er ihren Stolz, als sie den fertigen Trank erfolgreich testeten.

Er traf jedoch auch oft auf Wut und gelegentlich Frustration, wenn sie sich wieder einmal mit Weasley stritt, wenn wieder einmal jemand im St. Mungos seinen – meistens durch Todesser verursachten – Verletzungen erlag und wenn sie die Zeitung las, in der die gesamte Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums stets durch die Propagandanachrichten durchschimmerte.

An einem heißen Sommertag legte Hermine die Abschlussprüfung zur Basisheilerin mit Bravour ab und nahm quasi im selben Atemzug eine Fortbildung zur „Heilerin bei Fluch- und Trankschäden" sowie eine Stelle im St. Mungos auf.

An den Samstagen gingen sie in die Intensivtestung des Cruciatustrankes, wobei sie sich gegenseitig mit einer abgeschwächten Form des Fluches belegten.

Er erinnerte sich noch selber gut, wie sehr Hermines Zauberstabhand beim ersten Mal gezittert hatte, als sie den Fluch auf ihn warf. Um es ihr leichter zu machen, hatte er sich jeden Schmerzenslaut verkniffen und nur schweigend den Trank geschluckt, als sie den Fluch rasch wieder von ihm genommen hatte. Auch bei Hermine fand er diese Erinnerung – sie war ihr nur allzu deutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben. Hatte er wirklich so gezuckt unter den Schmerzen?

‚_Dann__ hast__ du __es __ihr __eindeutig __nicht __leichter __gemacht,__ du__ Versager_', zürnte seine innere Stimme ihm und wie üblich ignorierte er sie nach besten Kräften.

Er fand auch die Erinnerung an den ersten und einzigen Versuch an ihr selber, bei dem er sie mit dem abgeschwächten Fluch belegt hatte. Sie hatte damals ebenfalls keinen Laut von sich gegeben und schweigend den kurzen Schmerz ertragen, den er, geübt in der Ausführung des wahren Cruciatus, in seiner Intensität noch weiter beeinflussen konnte und deshalb so stark abgeschwächt hatte, wie er es für die Testung des Trankes grad noch akzeptieren konnte.

Als sie beide zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen des Trankes gewesen waren, hatte Hermine angefangen, ihn heimlich an ihren – von Todessern angegriffenen – Patienten zu testen und auch hier hatte der Trank sich bewährt. Die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Erfolg zeigte ihm, wie sie nach der deutlichen Verbesserung des Zustands des Patienten verhalten gejubelt hatte.

Ronald Weasley hingegen konnte sich in einer anderen Erinnerung offensichtlich nicht so ohne weiteres mit ihr über die Erfolge freuen.

„Du hängst nur noch im Krankenhaus oder bei Snape auf Hogwarts", schimpfte er, „bedeutet unsere Beziehung dir eigentlich überhaupt irgendwas?"

„Sei nicht dumm, Ron! Du weißt genau, dass Lernen und Wissen mein Leben sind! Natürlich bedeutet mir unsere Beziehung etwas! Aber Lernen und Wissen nun einmal auch!"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal ein richtiges Leben führen, Hermine, solange du noch kannst." Mit diesen bitteren Worten wandte Ron sich ab und als Hermines Trauer und Wut Severus überrollten, ließ er die Erinnerung fahren und ging weiter.

Die nächste Erinnerung, die er fand, war die an einen grauen Briefumschlag im Briefkasten von Hermines Londoner Wohnung.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie sie und fand ein Schreiben ihrer Tante Lettie, die ihr in zittriger Handschrift den Tod ihrer Eltern mitteilte. Erstarrt sank Hermine auf das Sofa, wo sie stumm auf den Brief starrte, bis Ron herein kam, um nach ihr zu sehen. Als er ihren Zustand bemerkte, eilte er zu ihr, nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand, las kurz und nahm sie dann mit einem erschreckten Laut fest in die Arme. Sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen, doch sie weinte nicht.

Die Erinnerung an die Beerdigung übersprang Severus wohlweislich.

Erst jetzt, in Hermines eigener Erinnerung, bemerkte Severus, wie erstarrt und steif sie an den nächsten paar Samstagen war. Sie arbeitete effizient wie immer, doch sie gab ihm weniger Konter, war schweigsam und teilnahmslos. Wieso war ihm das nicht aufgefallen?

Ihr 20. Geburtstag war eine eher ruhige Sache. Harry und Ginny kamen mit James, der, mittlerweile genau ein Jahr alt, ohne Halten durch die Wohnung krabbelte und die Gesellschaft dadurch ausreichend in Atem hielt. Severus übersprang die Erinnerung, sobald er konnte.

Anfang Oktober fand wieder ein Ordenstreffen statt, bei dem Albus verkündete, man wisse jetzt den ungefähren Zeitpunkt des Endkampfes – Voldemort plane, im Frühjahr 2000 Hogwarts in einer gewaltigen Endschlacht anzugreifen. An diesem Abend hatte Albus Severus schon vor dem Treffen zu sich bestellt und ihm die Anweisung gegeben, ab jetzt täglich mit Hermine Granger an Tränken und Zaubern zu arbeiten. Zu Snapes Erleichterung hatte Albus es übernehmen wollen, Hermine davon zu berichten.

Und tatsächlich – zum Ende des Treffens hin wies Album Hermine an, noch kurz mit ihm im Raum zu bleiben und verwirrt tat sie es.

Ernst sah er sie über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an und legte die Fingerspitzen bedächtig aneinander.

„Ihre Arbeit mit Severus war bisher sehr zufriedenstellend, Hermine. Die Entdeckungen und Entwicklungen, die Sie gemacht haben, werden uns im Endkampf eine große Hilfe sein."

Hermine lächelte. „Vielen Dank. Wir tun, was wir können."

Albus nickte. „Ich weiß. Und wir sind zweifellos darauf auf Ihr Können angewiesen. Jetzt so kurz vor dem Kampf mehr denn je. Deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie sich täglich mit Severus treffen und an Ihren Forschungen weiter arbeiten."

„Aber, Direktor, das werde ich mit meinem Beruf kaum vereinbaren können. Wir arbeiten im Schichtdienst und Professor Snape kann nur nachmittags oder abends, unter der Woche, meine ich."

„Sie werden Ihren Beruf vorerst aufgeben müssen." Bedauernd sah Albus Hermine an und diese fuhr auf.

„Aufgeben? Aber, Direktor, ich bin…"

„Sie sind Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, Hermine." Albus lächelte nachsichtig. „Sehen Sie, es ist so: In diesen Zeiten können wir nicht sein, was wir gerne wären, sondern wir müssen sein, was wir sein müssen." Verträumt blickte er in die Ferne. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, Hermine, würde ich gerne wieder Eulen züchten… das ist ein heimliches Hobby von mir. Leider ist es auch recht zeitintensiv… weshalb ich es mir momentan nicht erlauben kann." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Außerdem mag Fawkes keine Eulen… nun ja. Es ist, wie es ist. Ihr Partner, Ronald Weasley, wird ab der nächsten Woche sein Quidditchtraining vorerst aussetzen und sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Wir alle haben unseren Platz in dem Spiel. Aber die Zeitspanne ist ja überschaubar. Und nach dem Kampf würde ich es mit Freuden sehen, wenn Sie sich wieder voll und ganz auf Ihre Arbeit als Heilerin konzentrieren."

Er lächelte Hermine milde an, die noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da saß. Ihren Beruf, den sie über alles liebte, aufgeben und den ganzen Tag nur noch mit Snape in einem düsteren Kerker verbringen? Ein halbes Jahr lang? Lebendig begraben…

„Severus ist bereits informiert. Ebenso wie Ihr Arbeitgeber im St. Mungos. Er hat Verständnis dafür, dass ich Sie momentan nicht entbehren kann… natürlich ohne genau zu wissen, worum es geht. Sie können also gleich nächste Woche Montag anfangen."

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine klar, dass sie ein Soldat war. Und dass sie in den Krieg ziehen würde. Und: Dass ihre Entscheidungen für die Dauer des Krieges offensichtlich nicht mehr ihre eigenen waren.

„Keine Angst, Hermine." Albus tätschelte ihr die ineinander verkrampften Hände. „Sie werden weiter gute Arbeit leisten und wir werden den Krieg gewinnen."

So nett die Worte sicherlich gemeint waren: In Hermines Ohren klangen sie wie ein Befehl.

Sie nickte und erhob sich dann. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis bald, Direktor."

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Hermine." Er lächelte sie gütig an und sie fragte sich, warum sie wütend auf ihn war.

Severus beendete die Erinnerung hier – er konnte nachfühlen, wie sehr es Hermine aus der Bahn geworfen haben musste, festzustellen, dass Dumbledore der Feldherr war… und sie ein Soldat unter seiner Führung. Auch ihn hatte die Gewissheit, nicht mehr Herr über seine Entscheidungen zu sein, zunächst zutiefst verstört. Aber das war schon lange her und irgendwann gewöhnte man sich einfach an den Gedanken, niemals selber Feldherr zu sein, sondern immer nur ein ewiger Soldat.

Die nächsten Erinnerungen waren geprägt von Hermines Unmut über Dumbledore, den sie vor Ron nicht verstecken konnte, daraus resultierenden Streits mit ihrem Freund, der ihr Albernheit vorwarf und schließlich die nun intensivierte Zusammenarbeit mit Severus selber, die zunächst von der Angespanntheit der diktierten Verhältnisse geprägt war.

Die nun täglichen Übungsstunden bei ihm in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brachten Hermine oft an den Rand ihrer Frustrationsgrenze und auch darüber hinaus – sie konnte wohl in einem schulischen Umfeld die erforderlichen sehr guten Leistungen bringen, in einem „richtigen" Kampf mit Bedingungen, die nicht von der schüchternen Übungsatmosphäre einer DA geprägt waren, war Miss Granger, Alleskönnerin imperiale, jedoch schlicht weg überfordert. Er erinnerte sich, wie besorgt er deshalb gewesen war. Berechtigt, wie sich ja leider später heraus gestellt hatte.

Und recht bald fand er auch die Erinnerung an ihren ersten „Zusammenstoß". Hermine hatte sich zuvor wieder einmal heftig mit Ronald Weasley gestritten – die Erinnerung war geprägt von Geschrei und einem so erdrückenden Gefühl von Wut, dass Severus sie rasch fahren ließ.

Mit der entsprechenden Gefühlswelt im Schlepptau erreichte Hermine so die Kerker von Hogwarts und wurde von einem schülergestressten, schlecht gelaunten Snape empfangen, der sie umgehend in den Raum der Wünsche lotste, um mit ihr eine Übungsrunde einzulegen.

Entsprechend seiner Laune kamen auch seine Flüche und in ihrer Wut noch hilfloser kam Hermine nicht ein einziges Mal dazu, sich zu verteidigen. Als er sie wütend anfauchte, sich gefälligst zu konzentrieren, war es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei. Impulsiv tat sie das Erste, was ihr einfiel: Sie packte ihren Zauberstab fester und schleuderte ihn Severus zielsicher an den Kopf.

Als er bleich vor Wut seinen Zauberstab hob, breitete sie die Arme aus, als wolle sie sich kreuzigen lassen.

„Verfluchen Sie mich doch", fauchte sie. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Was Sie hier veranstalten ist keine Übung, sondern ein verdammtes Massaker! Ich habe es satt! Suchen Sie sich jemand anderes zum Anschreien! Ich wurde heute genug angeschrien!"

Seine Stimme war selbst in der leicht verblassten Erinnerung noch so ätzend und schneidend, dass der reale Severus fast vor sich selbst erschrak.

„Ihre Inkompetenz kennt heute wieder einmal keine Grenzen, Miss Ich-bin-so-perfekt. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich einfach in Scheiben schneiden und dem Dunklen Lord auf einem Tablett servieren. So wie Sie sich momentan gebärden, überstehen Sie das Schlachtfeld sowieso keine drei Minuten!"

„Und wenn schon! Das kann Ihnen doch völlig egal sein! Sie interessieren sich doch sowieso nur für sich selber!" Brüsk wandte sie sich ab, damit er die Wuttränen, die ihr nun in die Augen schossen, nicht sehen konnte.

Eine grobe Hand packte sie an der Schulter und riss sie herum und sie sah direkt in das kalte Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Ich interessiere mich für den Sieg", zischte er. „Ich interessiere mich dafür, dass die verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur dort draußen endgültig eliminiert wird. Der Gedanke allerdings, dass dieser Sieg von halbwüchsigen Kindern wie Potter und Ihnen abhängen soll, verursacht mir mehr Albträume als der Sieg der Todesser!"

Hermine wurde noch blasser. „Sie sind ein Bastard", flüsterte sie und versuchte, die Tränen aus ihren mittlerweile tränenblinden Augen wegzublinzeln. „Weil ich nicht so eine perfekte Kampfmaschine bin wie Sie, verachten Sie mich. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen interessiere ich mich nicht nur für den Sieg und für einen verdammten Kampf, den ich vermutlich, wie Sie so schön sagen, ohnehin keine drei Minuten überleben werde! Wie armselig wären meine letzten Monate, wenn ich meine Gedanken nur auf mein bevorstehendes Ableben konzentrieren würde!

Wofür hassen Sie mich eigentlich? Dafür, dass ich jung bin oder dafür, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann?"

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren, hören Sie gefälligst auf, sich selber zu bemitleiden!" Jetzt eher genervt als wütend starrte er sie an. „Wenn Sie hier nicht immer wie ein nervliches Wrack aufschlagen würden, könnten Sie durchaus kämpfen! Aber Sie verschwenden Ihre Energie ja lieber an Streits mit Ihrem rothaarigen Besenrutscher!"

„Das kann Ihnen doch völlig egal sein." Hermine wusste, sie klang wie ein trotziges Kind – genau das, was sie eigentlich nicht sein wollte, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Über das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers huschte zunächst ein belustigtes Funkeln und endete dann jedoch in einem resignierten Ausdruck.

„Ja, Miss Granger. In einer perfekten Welt könnte es das. Leider ist _diese_ Welt alles andere als perfekt und so gehört es nun mal zu einer meiner leidigen Aufgaben, Ihnen das Überleben beizubringen. Und diese Aufgabe verträgt sich nun mal nicht mit Ihren ständigen Stimmungstiefs."

„Das ist also alles? Und was ist mit unserer Zusammenarbeit? Die hat jawohl mit meinem Überleben nichts zu tun! Da sind Sie aber exakt derselbe Bastard wie hier!" Ihre Unterlippe bebte noch immer vor schlecht unterdrückter Entrüstung und nun huschte tatsächlich der Anflug eines Grinsens über das Gesicht des Professors.

„Ich muss Sie darüber aufklären, Miss Granger, dass ich nun mal immer ich bin. Von Dr. Jekyll und Mister Hyde ist hier keine Spur zu sehen… nun… vielleicht von Mister Hyde…" Übertrieben sinnierend sah er an ihrem Kopf vorbei ins Leere, bis er sich betont angestrengt wieder fing. „Tatsache ist, Miss Granger, dass Sie hier ein nervliches Wrack sind und nichts zustande kriegen, während dies im Labor erfreulicherweise komplett gegenteilig ist. Allein diese Tatsache erhält mir meinen klaren Verstand. Wobei Ihre Streitigkeiten mit dem Wiesel offensichtlich zunehmen und… nun ja… alles andere ab."

Hermine schnaubte und klang ihm dabei gar nicht so unähnlich. „Sie sind ein chauvinistisches Arschloch."

„Tatsächlich. Das wird ja immer besser. Ein Bastard, ein chauvinistisches Arschloch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie solche Wörter kennen, Miss Granger. Ich bin erschüttert… ja, zutiefst! Wenn Sie das allerdings dazu bringt, bessere Leistungen zu zeigen, dann werde ich diesen Pfad jedoch selbstverständlich weiterverfolgen." Er brachte seinen Mund nah neben ihr Ohr und sie erstarrte. „Ich glaube ja", flüsterte er ihr mit so betörend tiefer Stimme ins Ohr, dass sie für einen Moment geneigt war, ihre Wut zu vergessen, „dass Sie viel lieber mit mir Ihre Zeit verbringen als mit einem geistigen Tiefstapler wie Ihrem Mister Weasley."

„Sie sind wirklich…!" Empört hob Hermine die Hand, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er sah es kommen, packte ihren Arm und zog sie in der gleichen Bewegung zu sich.

Als er seine Lippen fest auf ihre presste, sah sie zuerst rot. Dann meldete ihr wutvernebeltes Hirn zu ihrer völligen Fassungslosigkeit Wohlbefinden an und ihre leichte Gegenwehr verlor sich.

Ein Rest Misstrauen blieb jedoch, während er sie auf eine Art und Weise küsste, die sie Rons für gewöhnlich eher schlabbernde Küsse komplett vergessen ließ.

Ron. Der Name brachte einen Funken Verstand in ihr Hirn zurück und ihr Pflichtgefühl meldete sich. Nachdrücklich schob sie Snape von sich.

Belustigt sah er sie an und sie kam nicht umhin, bei seinem Anblick nahezu alle Bedenken wieder über Bord fallen zu lassen. Auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangen stand eine gewisse Röte, die sich auch auf seinen schmalen Lippen wiederfand. Er sah nahezu… lebendig aus. Und dabei ungefähr so gefährlich wie ein Todesengel. Und unglaublich erotisch.

Verdammt!

„Ich bin in einer Partnerschaft, Professor! Das geht so nicht!"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ihre sogenannte ‚Partnerschaft' ist jawohl nur ein hohler Klang von einer solchen oder irre ich mich? Ich habe ja mit festen Beziehungen nicht so die Erfahrung, doch ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass tägliche Streits und die Meidung des jeweils anderen bis zum Unvermeidbaren nicht gerade zu einer erfüllten Beziehung gehören."

Erschreckt sah Hermine ihn an. Woher wusste der Mann das in drei Hexen Namen bloß?

Wölfisch grinste er sie an. „Abgesehen davon will ich Ihre ach so innige Beziehung ja gar nicht zerstören."

„Wieso haben Sie mich dann geküsst?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee."

Empört sah sie ihn an. „Das ist alles?"

Abermals zuckte er die Achseln. „Was soll ich Ihnen sagen, Miss Granger… mitunter bin auch ich mal spontan."

„Bastard!", spie sie ihm entgegen, winkte ihren Zauberstab mit einem stablosen Accio zu sich und verließ den Raum. Für heute hatte sie eindeutig genug geübt.

Severus ließ die Erinnerung fahren und überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn er ihr eine zufriedenstellendere Antwort gegeben hätte.

Die folgende Zeit war sie kühl zu ihm, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders, solange sie gute Arbeit leistete. Sie gab sich Mühe, ihre zunehmende Frustration vor ihm zu verbergen und ihm keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Daheim wuchs mit dem zunehmenden Druck auch die Anzahl der Streits mit Ron. Harry und Ginny versuchten oft zu intervenieren, doch sie mussten meistens kapitulieren vor den beiden Dickköpfen.

Bei einem besonders heftigen Streit im Dezember verließ Hermine die gemeinsame Wohnung und quartierte sich für die nächsten Nächte in einem Gasthof in der Winkelgasse ein.

Severus erinnerte sich noch an ihre wütende Verzweiflung und wie sehr er den Kopf darüber geschüttelt hatte, dass eine kluge Frau wie Hermine sich einer solch selbstzerstörerischen Beziehung aussetzte. Und hier fand er nun auch die Erinnerung an ihren zweiten „Zusammenstoß".

Sie hatten stumm, aber ohne Streit nebeneinander gearbeitet… angetrieben von der zeitlichen Nähe zum neuen Jahr und damit dem Endkampf. In Hermines Erinnerung fand er noch den Nachhall der vielen Gedanken, mit denen sie sich umgetrieben hatte. Existenz- und vor allem Todesängste.

Sie arbeiteten an einem Trank, der Harry Potter helfen sollte, seine Zauberkraft zu bündeln und zu verstärken. Die Formel hatten sie in mühsamer Kleinarbeit selbst entwickelt und die Zubereitung war nicht nur schwierig, sondern die Wirksamkeit auch noch immer unklar. Jeder Selbstversuch schlug bisher fehl.

Stumm besessen von der logischen Konsequenz der Trankzutaten und des Brauvorgangs wälzten sie Bücher, veränderten winzige Fragmente und verzeichneten doch keinen nennenswerten Erfolg.

Er spürte in der Erinnerung und hatte schon damals mitbekommen, dass Hermine, hochintelligent und arbeitswütig, trotz all ihrer Fähigkeiten langsam an ihre seelischen Grenzen stieß. Sie war erst 20 – viel zu jung, um die Bürde der Entscheidung eines Krieges auf ihren Schultern zu tragen – aber ihre Fähigkeiten waren in diesem Fall ihr Fluch. Sie war die Einzige, die ihm helfen konnte. Und sie wusste es, weshalb sie sich widerstandslos Dumbledores Plänen gefügt hatte.

An diesem Abend hatte sie offensichtlich die unsichtbare Grenze ihrer Frustrationstoleranz überschritten.

Wieder einmal verdarb der Trank und er sah sich in ihrer Erinnerung genervt aufstöhnen und fluchen.

Ein wütender Tritt seinerseits beförderte den kleinen Kessel quer durch den Raum und verteilte das nutzlose Gebräu quer durch den Raum.

„Hören Sie auf!", fauchte Hermine und sackte auf einen Stuhl. „Sie machen nur noch mehr Arbeit mit Ihren kindischen Aggressionsanfällen!"

„Das ist mein Labor!", fauchte er zurück. „Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, gehen Sie einfach!"

„Das würde ich gern!"

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn anschrie. Er hatte sie noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt.

„Ich würde gerne aufhören mit Ihnen in diesem stinkenden Keller zu hocken! Ich möchte einfach wieder meine Arbeit machen und nicht Tag für Tag Trankzutaten verschwenden!" Sie verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre einfach ein ganz normaler Muggel…"

Diese Aussage ausgerechnet aus ihrem Mund erschütterte ihn einigermaßen, aber ihre aktuelle Verzweiflung über die schiere Aussichtslosigkeit der Lage schien zu groß zu sein, um wirklich rational zu denken.

Er spürte ihre Überraschung, als er sich ruhig sagen hörte: „Auch Muggel erleben Tragödien und Kriege. Sie aber haben die Möglichkeit aktiv einzugreifen. Ihr Schicksal und das von uns allen zu beeinflussen. Und Sie wären nicht hier, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass wir das schaffen können."

Sie sah auf, fassungslos über das Kompliment. Dann lachte sie freudlos. „Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich mir wünsche, dass mal irgendetwas funktioniert? Warum funktioniert nicht wenigstens dieser Trank, wenn mein Privatleben schon dafür auseinander bricht?"

„Weil wir etwas falsch machen."

Die pragmatische Antwort war so snapeisch, dass sie sarkastisch lächelte.

„5 Punkte für Slytherin für die treffende Analyse der Lage."

„Sie können keine Punkte vergeben, Miss Granger. Aber ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen." Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihr. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien eine Flasche Wein vor ihnen gemeinsam mit zwei Gläsern. „Machen wir eine Pause." Er goss jedem von ihnen einen Schluck ein und reichte ihr ein Glas.

Eher gleichgültig nippte sie daran. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Sie müssen sich mal entspannen. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen morgen frei."

Nun war sie wieder komplett erstaunt. „Frei?", echote sie. „Der Endkampf steht vor der Tür und Sie wollen frei machen?"

„Nein. Ich mache nicht frei. Sie machen frei. Morgen. Den ganzen Tag. Keine Tränke, keine Übungen. Gehen Sie in die Winkelgasse, kaufen Sie sich irgendwas… was Frauen halt so machen, um einen netten Tag zu haben. Es ist mir gleich. Aber entspannen Sie sich."

Der Gedanke, der sie in diesem Moment durchzuckte, war auch nach der langen Zeit in ihrem Gedächtnis noch so klar, dass der die Erinnerung betrachtende Severus schockiert war. Sie konnte sich nicht entspannen. Ihre Eltern waren tot, ihr Privatleben schien in die Brüche zu gehen und ihr Tod stand mittlerweile ebenfalls direkt bevor. Und: Sie war völlig alleine, weil sie sich niemandem anvertrauen wollte oder konnte. Die Einsamkeit und der brennende Wunsch nach ein bisschen Geborgenheit machten es ihr noch schwerer, sich zu entspannen, was sich negativ auf ihre Arbeit und ihr Privatleben auswirkte und so befand sie sich in einem Teufelskreis aus Frustration, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Jetzt erkannte er, warum sie damals getan hatte, was sie nun mal getan hatte.

Sie brach in Tränen aus und sein vergangenes Ich reagierte natürlich zunächst einmal geschockt.

Doch schließlich fasste er sich, besann sich auf seine wenigen zwischenmenschlichen Kenntnisse, rückte seinen Stuhl näher an ihren und tätschelte ihr vorsichtig den Kopf. Mit einem erstickten Laut ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und reflexartig schlang er diese um sie.

Seine Nähe war warm und beruhigend, er roch nach Kräutern und nach sich selber und Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich an das angenehme Gefühl, von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hob sie den Kopf und zog ihn zu sich, um ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen.

Seinen überraschten Laut erstickte sie so mit einem fordernden Kuss und er war ohnehin zu sehr ein Mann, als dass er Gegenwehr gezeigt hätte.

Seine Hände streichelten zunächst über ihren Rücken und gingen dann, als von ihrer Seite diesmal ebenfalls keine Gegenwehr kam, weiter. Liebkosten ihren Nacken, ihre Seiten, Hüften und schließlich ihren Hintern.

Mit einem gurrenden kleinen Laut schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn, wischte jeden Gedanken an Ron beiseite und ergab sich seinen streichelnden Händen, die sich nun rasch den Weg unter ihre Kleider bahnten, und seinen Küssen.

Zwei kleine Zauber später lagen ihre Kleider in einen dicken Teppich, einige Kissen und Decken verwandelt auf dem Boden und sie fand sich auf selbigem wieder, nackt und von einer fast verzweifelten Erregung gepackt.

Sie ließen sich nur wenig Zeit für ein intensives Vorspiel und als sie sich schnell und heftig ineinander und aufeinander bewegten, vergaß Hermine für den Augenblick alles andere.

Beide fanden sie viel zu schnell zu ihrem Höhepunkt und als sie ermattet aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Teppich lagen, sprach Severus, geistesgegenwärtig wie immer, laut und deutlich einen Verhütungszauber.

Der „echte" Severus, gefangen gewesen von der Intensität der Erinnerung, riss sich nun zusammen und ließ die Erinnerung fahren. Sie hatten beide genug gesehen.

An ihrem Verhältnis hatte sich auch nach diesem kurzen, außergewöhnlichen Treffen nichts verändert. Nun… doch… Hermine hielt es hinterher für albern, ihn weiter Professor Snape zu nennen und switchte deshalb auf „Severus". Zähneknirschend akzeptierte er es, doch einvernehmlich beschlossen sie, die „Sache" nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

In einer Erinnerung, die nur wenig später stand gefunden haben musste, erschien ein riesiger Blumenstrauß in Hermines Hotelzimmertür, der Hermine um Verzeihung bat und hinter dem schließlich ein zerknirscht drein blickender Ronald Weasley erschien.

Hermine, noch verwirrt und etwas erschreckt über sich selber wegen ihrer Ungebremstheit, nahm die Entschuldigung umgehend an und sparte auch ihrerseits nicht an solchen – obwohl sie, wie mit Severus besprochen, Stillschweigen einhielt und versuchte, die Sache zu vergessen.

Ron war so euphorisch, dass er ihr leichtes Unbehagen kaum bemerkte und sie unter Aufwand all seines Charmes wieder nach Hause quatschte… und natürlich auch in sein Bett.

Severus würgte und ging weiter.

An einem Tag irgendwann nach Neujahr gelang der Trank zum ersten Mal und Hermine schöpfte Hoffnung.

Ron gab sich Mühe, ihre ständige Abwesenheit zu akzeptieren, zumal auch er nun – unmittelbar vor dem Endkampf – stark eingespannt war.

In einer Sitzung des Ordens verkündete Albus, dass Voldemort plane, im März anzugreifen. Die Todesser waren dazu angehalten, die Angriffe bis dahin zurück zu fahren, um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln.

Ginny beichtete Hermine, im dritten Monat schwanger zu sein.

Severus konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatten damals nicht gewusst, ob Harry den Endkampf überleben würde… ja, ob überhaupt irgendjemand den Endkampf überleben würde, und trotzdem schwängerte er seine blutjunge Frau ununterbrochen.

Auch Hermine war erschreckt über die Verkündigung ihrer Freundin und der Nachhall ihrer Gedanken ging in eine ähnliche Richtung wie seine.

Damit fiel Ginny als Kämpferin aus – ein Verlust für die weißen Magier, denn sie war geschickt und begabt.

Die restliche Zeit vor dem Kampf war Hermine so klar im Gedächtnis geblieben, dass Severus Unmengen von Erinnerungen fand, deren genaue Erforschung er Hermine überließ. Es drängte ihn zum Endkampf – er hatte schon genug Zeit mit der Betrachtung anderer Erinnerungen verschenkt. Vermutlich war es schon mitten in der Nacht.

In der Nacht vor dem Kampf hielt er an. Es war kalt in dieser Erinnerung und er bemerkte rasch, dass Hermine sich offensichtlich in Hogwarts auf dem Astronomieturm aufhielt. Hier wehte ein eisiger Wind und sie zog fröstelnd ihren Umhang fester um sich. Er spürte Unruhe und Angst. Sie murmelte Verteidigungs- und Angriffssprüche vor sich hin und ging im Geiste auch die dazu gehörenden Zauberstabbewegungen durch.

Der Wind löste einige wilde honigbraune Locken aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz und nun erinnerte Severus sich, in welcher Szene er nun gelandet war. Der Grund für seine Bedenken. Ihr letztes Zusammentreffen vor dem Kampf.

Er hatte sich damals auf die Suche nach Hermine gemacht, um mit ihr noch einmal alles durchzugehen und die Trankauswahl für Potter zusammen zu stellen. Alle Ordensmitglieder befanden sich im Schloss und so war es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, sie schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm aufzuspüren.

Sie sah auf, als er an sie heran trat.

„Es ist zu kalt, um hier oben herum zu stehen."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Die Kälte befreit meinen Kopf."

„Und ruiniert Ihre Gesundheit."

„Und wenn schon. Vielleicht bin ich morgen ohnehin tot."

Er schnaubte. „Also sind Sie hier her gekommen, um sich selbst zu bemitleiden? Erbärmlich, Hermine, erbärmlich."

„Denken Sie doch, was Sie wollen."

„Schon immer. Kommen Sie jetzt. Wir müssen noch die Tränkeauswahl für Potter zusammenstellen und Ihre Aufgabe für morgen durchgehen."

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie sich widersetzen, doch mittlerweile war ihr so erbärmlich kalt, dass sie einfach stumm an ihm vorbei ging. Zufrieden folgte er ihr und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kerker hinab, wo auf dem Arbeitstisch fein säuberlich aufgereiht 13 Tränke standen.

„Ich habe mir im Prinzip schon ein System ausgedacht", erklärte er ihr. „Diese drei", er schob sie an eine Stelle des Tisches, „wird er genau in dieser Reihenfolge nach einander einnehmen… in einem zeitlichen Abstand von exakt jeweils 10 Minuten. Der letzte Trank hebt die Wechselwirkungen der ersten beiden auf. Diese vier Tränke", er nahm vier Phiolen und schob sie mit etwas Abstand neben die Gruppe der ersten drei, „nimmt er zwei Stunden später. Spätestens ab da braucht er dringend den Trank gegen Übelkeit." Er nahm eine weitere Phiole mit dem Trank gegen Übelkeit und stellte ihn mit einigem Abstand zur zweiten Gruppe auf. „Der Trank zur Bündelung der Kräfte steht jedoch in Wechselwirkung mit dem Trank gegen Übelkeit", er nahm den Bündelungstrank, stellte ihn auf und fügte eine weitere Phiole hinzu, „und in Wechselwirkung zu dem ersten Trank. Dieser Trank hier hebt die Nebenwirkungen von beiden auf und verhindert die Wechselwirkung. Die müssen direkt hintereinander weg eingenommen werden. Und diese drei sind simple Stärkungstränke. Einer für den Geist, einer für den Körper und einer für die Konzentration. Die haben weder Wechselwirkungen noch Nebenwirkungen."

Hermine nickte. Harry würde sich hinterher vermutlich so elend fühlen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben… falls er den Kampf gewann. Aber das mussten sie einfach in Kauf nehmen.

Sie warf einen Blick auf das große Regal, das seit neustem im Kerker stand. Auf den Regalböden standen Unmengen von Tränken. Der eine Boden war komplett bedeckt mit dem Cruciatus-Trank. Der zweite Boden beherbergte die Fluch-Identifikations- und verschiedene Heiltränke. Auf dem dritten Boden fanden sich Stärkungstränke für die Kämpfer wieder. Die extra für den Kampf entwickelten, empfindlichen Brandtränke standen auf dem untersten Boden. Ihre Phiolen waren so dünn, dass sie bei schon bei leichter Erschütterung zerbrachen. Mit dem kurzen zauberstablosen Befehl „cremare" auf eine Person geworfen entzündeten sie sich sofort mit magischem Feuer und verbrannten den Unglücklichen in Sekunden. Hermine war nicht stolz auf diese Erfindung, aber sie würde ihnen helfen.

„Was, wenn die Todesser auch Tränke haben?"

Er lächelte grimmig. „Sie haben das, was ich für sie gebraut habe. Und da ich schon länger nicht mehr unter ihnen weile, wird das nicht mehr allzu viel und vor allem nichts Unbekanntes sein. Zumindest darum brauchen wir uns also nicht zu sorgen." Sein Blick fiel auf sie. „Sie wissen, was Ihre Aufgabe morgen ist?" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flog eine Phiole zu ihm. „Der Ignorierzauber wird Sie nur für mich sichtbar machen."

Sie nickte. „Ich benutze die Brandtränke und heile unsere Leute. Kein Zweikampf."

Er nickte ebenfalls. „Auf keinen Fall. Sie könnten es schaffen, sich zu verteidigen, wenn irgendein Todesser Sie angreift… aber wenn jemand vom inneren Zirkel es schafft, wird es schwierig für Sie."

Für einen kurzen peinvollen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen. ‚Versagerin!', schrie die gemeine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie schaffte es nicht mehr, dagegen anzudenken. Sie taugte nicht zum Zweikampf. Nur dazu, hinterhältig Menschen abzufackeln und zu heilen. Mit letzterem hätte sie leben können… zu schaffen machte ihr jedoch die erste Aufgabe. Es war feige.

„Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Der Tag morgen wird sehr früh anfangen."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen."

„Dann legen Sie sich nur hin."

„Ich möchte mich nicht hinlegen."

Severus – der aus der Erinnerung – stöhnte entnervt. „Was wollen Sie dann?"

Sie überlegte kurz, wimmelte alle blöden Ideen wie „Weltfrieden" oder ähnliches ab und sagte dann zögernd: „Trinken wir Tee?"

Er seufzte und winkte sie dann nach nebenan in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie war bisher einige wenige Male hier drin gewesen… er hatte unglaublich viele Bücher, die ihnen bei ihrer Forschung sehr weiter geholfen hatten.

Nun dirigierte er sie zu der Couch und setzte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs Wasser über dem Feuer auf.

„Wie läuft's mit dem Wiesel? Ich hab den Eindruck, er gibt sich jetzt mehr Mühe…" Er musste sich Mühe geben, interessiert zu klingen und Hermine war sofort klar, dass er sie nur ablenken wollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", gab sie ausweichend an. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Beziehung mit Snape zu bequatschen. Er war schließlich nicht ihre beste Freundin. „Es ist keine gute Zeit für Beziehungen."

„Das scheint Ihren Freund Potter ja nicht davon abzuhalten, seiner Frau ein Kind nach dem anderen anzuhängen."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat das sicher nicht forciert. Es ist einfach passiert. Und er kann vermutlich ohnehin besser kämpfen, wenn er weiß, dass zumindest Ginny in Sicherheit ist."

Severus nickte. „Das könnte sein. Emotionale Bindungen sind für einen Kampf nicht besonders gesund."

„Das sehe ich anders. Ich glaube, dass nur die emotionalen Bindungen uns im Kampf nicht zu Monstern werden lassen."

„Genau darin sehe ich das Problem." Seine Stimme klang sanft, als würde er einem dummen Kind etwas erklären. „Die Todesser, Hermine, sind Monster. Es wäre also für uns gesünder, ebenso zu handeln wie sie. Ohne Skrupel. Ohne Erbarmen. Sonst sind wir verloren."

„Ich glaube daran, dass Barmherzigkeit immer der richtige Weg ist, Severus. Auch gegenüber Todessern. Nicht jeder von ihnen ist nur ein Monster. Sie sollten das besser als jeder andere wissen."

Er lächelte grimmig. „Sollte ich das? Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht selber ein Monster bin… wenn gleich auch eines, dass sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hat?"

„Ein Monster würde sich nicht für unsere Seite entscheiden. Zu viele Skrupel, zu viele emotionale Bindungen, zu wenig Machtbestreben." Sie schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und er verdrehte die Augen. „Ein Monster würde sich nicht zu einem Werkzeug von Dumbledore machen lassen, sondern selber nach der Führung streben."

Seine Miene verschloss sich. Er hasste es, Befehle von Dumbledore entgegen nehmen zu müssen – Gewöhnung hin oder her. Und Dumbledore wusste das. Trotzdem tat er es immer wieder. Er war nun mal der Anführer. Irgendeiner musste es ja tun. Und trotzdem hasste er es.

„Meinen Sie, ich kann hinterher meinen Beruf wieder aufnehmen?" Bittend sah sie ihn an – erhoffte sich eine Bestätigung.

Wieder konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Wenn Dumbledore Sie dann nicht mehr braucht… möglicherweise."

Etwas enttäuscht wandte sie sich wieder dem Feuer zu. „Ich tu es einfach", murmelte sie. „Dumbledore ist der Anführer des Ordens, aber nicht mein Vater."

Severus lächelte freudlos. „Ich arbeite nun schon sehr lange für Dumbledore… und ich will Ihnen Ihre Hoffnungen ja nicht nehmen… aber Dumbledore hat wesentlich mehr Macht über Sie als Ihr Vater."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig, als ihre Gedanken an ihre Eltern abschweiften. Er sah es, doch er bezog es nur auf ihre Enttäuschung über seine Worte.

„Besser Dumbledore als Voldemort", meinte er knapp und schenkte ihnen dann Tee ein.

„Es wird gefährlich morgen für Sie sein", sagte sie schließlich leise und er nickte.

„Möglicherweise."

„Versprechen Sie mir, vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ich warte seit fast 30 Jahren auf diesen Tag, Hermine. Ich kann nicht versprechen, vorsichtig zu sein. Außerdem würde Ihr Leben auch ohne mich weiter gehen. Möglicherweise angenehmer."

Empört fuhr sie auf. „Wie können Sie so etwas sagen! Wir sind vielleicht nicht die besten Freunde, aber ich achte und respektiere Sie! Ich hätte niemals so viel über Zaubertränke gelernt, wenn jemand anderes mein Lehrer gewesen wäre."

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das kann gut sein. Andererseits hätten Sie sich vermutlich ohnehin alles selber beigebracht. Nein, Hermine, ich verspreche nur, so viele Todesser in die Hölle zu schicken, dass es sich verdammt noch mal lohnt, ihnen dorthin zu folgen. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."

Stumm sah Hermine ihn an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Locken. Dann hielt sie ihre Teetasse an ihre Wange als wolle sie sich wärmen.

Eine Weile sagten sie beide nichts.

Irgendwann brach Hermine das Schweigen, in dem sie ihm ihre Tasse hinhielt und sagte: „Lassen Sie uns anstoßen, Severus."

„Worauf?"

„Auf den Untergang Voldemorts. Auf das Leben. Auf eine gute Tasse Tee. Und auf unsere Zusammenarbeit." Sie lächelte etwas verunglückt und hielt ihm weiter diese Tasse hin.

Mit einem schmalen Lächeln nickte er. „Also gut. Stoßen wir darauf an."

Mit einem leisen Klacken stießen ihre Tassen zusammen.

Der Tee war jedoch noch zu heiß und so trank keiner von ihnen. Stumm sahen sie sich an und schließlich meinte Hermine: „Severus… was da letztens passiert ist…"

Fragend sah er sie an, bis er darauf kam, was sie meinte. „Wir wollten es doch dabei belassen", erwiderte er steif. „Es war eine Maßnahme zum Stressabbau. Mehr nicht."

„Ja. Das stimmt. Aber es war schön." Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Und ich würde es gerne wiederholen. Jetzt. Ich stehe momentan sehr unter Stress."

„Darum sollte sich Ihr wiedergefundener Freund kümmern."

Sie schüttelte rasch die sich ihr aufdrängenden Schuldgefühle ab. „Der ist selber so dermaßen unter Stress, dass er gar nicht in der Lage wäre, jetzt an etwas anderes zu denken. Außerdem geht es mir nicht um Liebe oder um Zuneigung. Stressabbau."

„Ich habe Sie völlig falsch eingeschätzt, Miss Granger." Er lächelte schmallippig. „Woher wissen Sie denn, dass ich nicht auch unter Stress stehe?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Sie wirken nicht so. Und ich kenne Sie schon ein Weilchen. Sie freuen sich auf morgen. Sie wollen kämpfen und es beenden. Egal was es kostet. Deshalb sind Sie nicht gestresst."

Ein wenig überrascht wirkte er schon. Aber das war Hermine Granger. Was hatte er also erwartet? Natürlich erkannte sie, wie es in ihm aussah. Aber warum auch nicht. Wenn sie also unbedingt wollte.

Und so stellte er bloß schlicht seine Tasse ab und breitete die Arme ein wenig aus, einladend, wie er hoffte.

Sie nahm die Einladung an und kam zu ihm.

Dieses Mal fielen sie nicht übereinander her wie Verhungernde. Dieses Mal erlebten sie bewusster, ließen sich mehr Zeit, bauten Stress ab. Während sie sich bewegten, bemerkte Severus durch den Schleier der Erregung irgendwann, dass sie weinte. Doch er sagte nichts, hielt sie nur etwas fester und schwor sich im Geheimen, sie zu beschützen. Sie würde den morgigen Tag überleben. Und sie würde ein wunderbares Leben führen.

Dem realen Severus wurde übel, als seine Erinnerungen sich mit ihren vermischten und ihm wieder vor Augen führten, wie grauenhaft er versagt hatte.

Durch den Schleier der Legilimentik fühlte er, wie etwas seine Hand berührte und sie dann festhielt. Ihre Hand. Gefangen in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen konnte oder wollte sie nichts sagen, doch sie hatte offensichtlich seine Gedanken mitbekommen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Seltsam berührt wandte er sich wieder der Erinnerung zu und sah zu, wie sein früheres Ich und Hermines schließlich nur kurz ermattet nebeneinander lagen und dann in stummem Einverständnis wieder zur Arbeit zurückkehrten. Es waren nur wenige Tränke, die noch zu Ende gebraut werden mussten und während Severus diese Arbeit übernahm, begann Hermine, Trankpakete in kleinen Taschen zusammen zu zaubern, um die Kämpfer und sich selber damit ausrüsten zu können.

Die Erinnerung zeigte nicht Severus' Verhütungsspruch, den er Hermine während der Arbeit leise gemurmelt und von ihr unbemerkt in den Rücken geschossen hatte.

Aber vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler gemacht… er benutzte den Spruch ja nicht sehr häufig. Und vielleicht… ganz vielleicht…war etwas über eine Stunde schon lange genug gewesen, um den Verhütungsspruch zu spät kommen zu lassen.

Die Szene verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als er zu einem Teil kam, an den Hermine sich nicht mehr gut erinnerte.

* * *

><p><em>(Ab hier kann jeder, der den Kampf und Hermines Zusammentreffen mit Lestrange nicht lesen möchte, das Lesen abbrechen. Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Chap wieder… hoffentlich)<em>

* * *

><p>Das nächste Mal wurde das Bild wieder klar, als sie zur letzten Abschlussbesprechung in der großen Halle zusammen fanden. Es war am Vormittag und da Severus vermutete, dass Voldemort die gesamte symbolische Tragweite des Tages nutzen wollte, würde der Kampf vermutlich erst am Nachmittag losgehen. Voldemort hatte seinen Vater und seine Großeltern im Laufe des Nachmittags getötet – von daher würde er vermutlich auch den Endkampf gegen Nachmittag beginnen.<p>

Aus diesem Grund begann Harry nun erst, mit angewidertem Gesicht einen Trank nach dem anderen zu trinken – bis auf die letzten drei, die er erst bei Beginn des Kampfes nehmen sollte, um ihre volle Wirksamkeit gewährleisten zu können.

Hermine verteilte die Tranktaschen inklusive eines Gedächtniszaubers für die vorhandenen Tränke und ihre Wirksamkeiten. Sie erklärte die Wirkungsweise des Brandzaubers und ihre Aufgabe im Kampf, damit alle darauf gefasst sein konnten.

Ein letztes Mal wurden Zaubersprüche geübt, Taktiken durchgesprochen und gute Freunde lagen sich in den Armen und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Dankten einander und entschuldigten sich für vergangenes Unrecht.

Die sichtbar schwangere Ginny, die zu den zurückbleibenden Frauen, Kindern, Kranken und Alten gehörte, stand am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und Madame Pomfrey verpasste ihr schließlich einen Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes, um ihr Kind zu schonen.

Der kleine James verstand nicht, was um ihn herum vor ging, ließ sich jedoch von der Unruhe der anderen anstecken und brüllte ununterbrochen.

Hermine hätte ihn und alle anderen schreienden Kinder am liebsten hinaus geworfen, so sehr zerrten sie an ihren Nerven, und Merlin sei Dank musste Dumbledore einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er komplimentierte alle „Zuschauer" schließlich sanft, aber nachdrücklich hinaus in ihre sicheren Unterkünfte, in denen sie den Ausgang des Kampfes abwarten sollten.

Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, wandte er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen an seine Kämpfer.

„Meine Lieben!"

Alles wandte sich ihm zu. Er lächelte in die Runde.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr heute alle da seid. Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir uns von Voldemort und seinen Machenschaften befreien werden. Heute Nacht können wir alle wieder ohne Angst leben. Unsere Kinder und Enkelkinder werden aufwachsen und den Namen Voldemort nur noch in Geschichtsbüchern und aus den Geschichten ihrer Eltern kennen. Er wird zu einem Mahnmal an uns alle werden, was geschehen kann, wenn wir jemanden seinem Hass und seiner Wut überlassen. Er ist es schon jetzt. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen. Niemals." Ernst sah er in die Runde. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von uns heute für unsere Sache fallen müssen. Ich bete, dass es niemanden oder wenigstens so wenig wie möglich trifft… aber das steht nur in den Sternen. Aber wenn ich heute sterbe, sterbe ich mit dem Wissen, dass es eine gute Sache war, für die ich sterbe. Die beste."

Beifälliges Murmeln erklang.

Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu, der blass und ernst drein blickend ein Stück weiter neben ihm stand.

„Harry Potter. Heute Abend glauben wir an dich. Heute Abend werden wir alles tun, damit du tun kannst, wofür du auserwählt wurdest. Und heute Abend wirst du Voldemort vernichten… mit uns an deiner Seite." Er lächelte. „Was auch immer geschieht, Harry… denk immer daran, dass du uns schon viele Male gerettet hast. Du wirst es noch einmal schaffen. Und dann wird es vorbei sein."

Harry nickte bloß, unfähig, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Schultern sich unter der Last der Freiheit der gesamten Zauberwelt schier bogen. Sie fand, dass Dumbledore es nicht noch einmal extra hätte erwähnen brauchen. Harry wusste mit Sicherheit sehr genau, dass er nicht zum Kirschkernweitspucken hier war.

Dumbledore hob wieder die Arme – eine Geste, die bei jedem anderen lächerlich gewirkt hätte. Bei ihm nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment, als der alte Großvater von ihm abfiel und der Magier zum Vorschein kam, vor dem Voldemort sich fürchtete.

„Wenn sie kommen, werden wir sie erwarten! Wenn sie angreifen, werden wir sie zurück schlagen! Wenn sie versuchen, uns zu vernichten, werden wir sie besiegen! Heute geht es zu Ende!" Er wies zur Tür. „Also lasst uns hinausgehen und auf sie warten."

Das war weniger ein Vorschlag als vielmehr ein Befehl und so setzte sich die Gruppe murmelnd in Bewegung. Dumbledore setzte sich mit Harry an die Spitze und die anderen folgten auf dem Fuße. Severus jedoch hielt Hermine zurück – nicht ohne einige misstrauische Blicke von Ron zu bekommen.

„Ich werde jetzt den Ignorierzauber auf Sie sprechen."

Sie nickte.

„Denken Sie daran, dass Sie niemand außer mir sehen kann. Sie müssen darauf achten, nicht von herumfliegenden Flüchen getroffen zu werden. Wenn es zu eng wird, ziehen Sie sich für einen Moment aus dem Geschehen zurück."

Sie nickte wieder.

Mit regungsloser Miene hob er den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf sie. Diese selektive Art des Zaubers war kompliziert, verlangte hohe Konzentration und war nur schwer auf sich selber zu sprechen.

Das leichte Kribbeln in ihrem Körper verriet ihr, dass der Fluch nun wirkte.

„Gut." Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Ärmel. „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen."

Sie war froh, dass er ein so wenig emotionaler Mensch war. Emotionen konnte sie so kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kampf einfach nicht ertragen.

Draußen hatten die anderen sich schon formiert. Sie konnten nur noch Severus sehen und so stellte Hermine sich etwas abseits von ihnen auf und starrte zur Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes hinab. Bald würden sie kommen.

Ihr Zauberstab wog schwer in ihrer nervösen, feuchten Hand. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint und sich irgendwo verkrochen. Wenn man in Büchern von Kriegen las, wirkten die Krieger immer wie Helden, die keine Angst hatten vor irgendetwas. Aber hier war es anders. Sie las in den Gesichtern der anderen dieselbe schlecht unterdrückte Angst wie bei sich selber. Nur Dumbledore und Snape wirkten ruhig, ja fast gelassen. Keine euphorischen Reden feuerten die Menge an und verwandelten die Versammelten in wütende Berserker. Sie standen und warteten wie Opferlämmer – kein besonders angsteinflößender Anblick für die Todesser.

Plötzlich flog ein schlanker Vogel blitzschnell aus dem Dickicht auf die Menge zu, bohrte sich elegant vor Dumbledore in den Boden und zeigte dort seine wahre Gestalt: Es war ein Pfeil, an den eine Pergamentrolle befestigt war.

Dumbledore hob das Pergament auf, entfaltete es, überflog es kurz und lächelte dann. „Das ist eine Nachricht von den Zentauren. Die Sterne zeigten ihnen an, dass es Zeit sei, zu kämpfen. Sie werden uns heute beistehen!"

Beifälliges, erleichtertes Murmeln erklang. Die Zentauren waren gefährliche Gegner, wenn sie sich denn einmal dazu bereit erklärt hatten, zu kämpfen. Sie würden eine wichtige Rolle im Kampf gegen die Todesser spielen.

Aus dem Wald erklang ein Dröhnen und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Doch sie erkannte den Klang schnell als den der Hörner der Zentauren und so beruhigte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder.

Für einen kurzen Moment. Denn die Zentauren hatten Alarm geblasen. Ein Rauschen erfüllte die Luft und plötzlich schossen Todesser auf Besen aus dem Wald, gefolgt von einem Schwarm der Vogelpfeile.

Noch bevor die ersten Flüche ausgesprochen werden konnten, fegten die Pfeile die Hälfte der fliegenden Todesser von ihren Besen.

Das fing ja gut an, dachte Hermine sich motiviert und wog vorsichtig die erste Brandbombe in der Hand.

Die übrigen fliegenden Todesser wurden nun so rasch wie möglich von ihren Besen herunter gefegt – Hermine erwischte einen mit einem Stupor – er sah sie ja nicht zaubern. Der Sturz brach ihm vermutlich das Genick.

Nun verdunkelte sich der Waldrand. Die Todesser kamen, angeführt von Voldemort und seinen Getreuen. Das eisige Gesicht mit der flachen Nase und dem Schlangenantlitz widerte Hermine ebenso sehr an, wie es ihr Angst machte, doch sie blieb wo sie war und wappnete sich für den Kampf.

Die Todesser in den hinteren Reihen waren offensichtlich mit den Zentauren im Wald in einen Kampf verwickelt und so kam der gesamte Trupp schon etwas zersprengt an.

Als Voldemort seine graue, knochige Hand hob, formierte die Gruppe sich jedoch rasch zu einer keilförmigen Gruppe, deren Seiten auf seinen Wink hin schneller marschierten und sich so zu einem schmalen V vorarbeiteten, sodass Voldemort – nur umgeben von seinen engsten Getreuen – ganz hinten lief.

„Er schickt das Fußvolk vor", murmelte jemand und unbewusst nickte Hermine, obgleich niemand es sehen konnte.

Dann gab Dumbledore ein Zeichen und die weißen Magier stürmten vor. Harry und Dumbledore hielten sich zurück, doch nun schloss sich auch Hermine kurzentschlossen den Kämpfern um. Sie sah, wie Severus schon in den ersten 30 Sekunden zwei Todesser in die ewigen Jagdgründe fluchte.

Dann stand plötzlich jemand mit einer silbernen Maske vor ihr und sie warf die Brandbombe in ihrer Hand mit dem gemurmelten Fluch auf den Ahnungslosen.

Erschreckte Schreie halten unter den Todessern auf, als der Mann in Flammen aufging und mit einem Aufkreischen innerhalb von Sekunden verbrannte. Mit blankem Grauen in den Augen starrte Hermine auf das schwelende Häufchen Asche – dann rissen die Schreie der Kämpfenden sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie machte kurz entschlossen weiter.

Die Todesser waren nun schwerer zu erwischen – sie waren gewaltig auf der Hut, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Unsichtbarer umher schlich und sie anzündete. Sie warfen nun so hektisch mit Flüchen um sich, dass Hermine mehr als einmal nur knapp einem Fluch entkam.

Trotzdem huschte sie nun wie ein Geist übers Feld und heilte und verbrannte, soviel sie konnte. Als ihr schließlich die Brandbomben ausgingen, überkam sie eine merkwürdige Erleichterung.

Sie fuhr nun fort, mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen, wenn nicht gerade irgendwo jemand fiel. Dann eilte sie sofort zu demjenigen, flößte Tränke ein und sprach Heilzauber. Obwohl ihre Patienten sie nicht sehen konnten, schalteten sie schnell und machten nicht weiter auf sie aufmerksam, um nicht irgendeinen aufmerksamen Todesser zu alarmieren.

Irgendwann knackte es plötzlich und Hermine fuhr herum. Sie stand nahe dem verbotenen Wald, in dem noch immer die Zentauren aus dem Dickicht unter den Todessern und Kreaturen wüteten. Mit lautem Knacken brach ein Riese röhrend und tobend aus dem Unterholz, gespickt mit den Pfeilen der Zentauren. Sie wich etwas zurück, um nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, unter seine riesigen Plattfüße zu kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie im Schein der sinkenden, blassen Märzsonne, wie Molly Weasley von einem Incarcerus-Fluch getroffen wurde und gefesselt zu Boden sank. Rasch lief sie, von dem Ignorier-Zauber geschützt, zu ihr und hob den Fluch auf. Molly konnte sie nicht sehen, war jedoch nur kurz überrascht, murmelte ein „Danke" in den leeren Raum und fuhr fort damit, Flüche um sich zu schmeißen.

Schnell brachte Hermine sich aus der Schusslinie und fuhr fort zu befreien, zu heilen und zu schützen. Einmal erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, der wie ein Besessener Todesser ausschaltete und sich gleichzeitig verteidigte. Harry und Dumbledore konnte sie in dem Dunst aus Zauberei und Staub nicht ausmachen… doch sie mussten irgendwo im Zentrum des Kampfes sein und zu Voldemort durchdringen.

Für einen Moment gestattete sie sich den spöttischen Gedanken, dass Severus wie ein Löwe kämpfte – im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde sie von einem wuchtigen Fluch ins Kreuz getroffen und fiel auf die Knie.

Als jemand sie dann plötzlich irritiert ansah, erstarrte sie. Sie war sichtbar.

Schon begannen die ringsum kämpfenden Todesser, auch nach ihr Flüche zu werfen.

Und trotz der Übungsstunden war Hermine in diesem Moment vor lauter Schreck über ihre Enttarnung nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren. Ihre Kompetenz in fast allem machte ausgerechnet davor ausgerechnet in diesem Moment halt.

Und so schlug sie sich mehr schlecht als recht zum Rande des Waldes durch, wo es etwas ruhiger zuging, und entging mehr als einmal nur haarscharf gleißenden, meistens grünen Blitzen. Ihre Skrupel, unverzeihliche Flüche anzuwenden, erschwerten ihr die Sache zudem, denn obgleich sie mit den Brandbomben schon getötet hatte, konnte sie in sich nicht den Hass für einen starken Unverzeihlichen aufbringen.

Ein schriller Schrei ließ sie zu dem Schlachtfeld herum fahren und erstarren. McGonagall war in die Knie gegangen und sackte schließlich vorne über.

Hermine wurde kalt. Heftig zitternd und angespannt hastete sie zu den Bäumen und versteckte sich schließlich hinter einer großen Eiche. Sie schalt sich einen Feigling und versuchte, ihrer Panik Herr zu werden, um sich wieder nützlich machen zu können.

Der Ignorierzauber war nun keine Option mehr – er war in seiner Machart zu komplex, als dass sie ihn in aller Eile auf sich selber sprechen könnte und Severus war nicht in Sicht.

Glücklicherweise war sie ja einigermaßen auf diesen Fall vorbereitet. Sie wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihr kleines Umhängetäschchen und rief sich mit einem Accio eine Phiole Cruciatustrank daraus herbei.

Mit einem Zug leerte sie die Phiole und steckte sie, nachdem sie sie wieder verkleinert hatte, wieder ein. Dann fasste sie ihren Zauberstab fester und trat hinter dem Baum hervor.

Dann erstarrte sie. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Groß, kräftig, schwarzhaarig, in einer schwarzen Robe. Ein Todesser. Rabastan Lestrange. Sie kannte ihn aus einigen Erinnerungen. Auf seinem Gesicht, von dem die Maske im Gefecht schon verloren gegangen war, entstand ein unangenehmes Lächeln und mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam er näher auf sie zu.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Seine Stimme war tief und klang wie das Knurren eines wütenden Tigers.

Hermine wich zurück und reagierte dann. „Impedimenta!"

Er blockte den Fluch lässig ab. „Ist das alles, was du kannst, Mädchen?" Geschickt schoss er ihr einen Todesfluch direkt vor die Füße und lachte, als sie erschreckt zurück sprang – weiter in den Wald hinein, in den sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages nur gedämpft verirrten.

Mit wachsender Panik schoss sie erneut den ersten besten Fluch, der ihr einfiel, auf ihn ab… und sah verzweifelt, wie er in Gelächter ausbrach, über ihren plumpen Versuch, sich mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch gegen einen Todesser zu verteidigen. Dann sprach sie kurzentschlossen einen Protego und rannte los – in den Wald hinein, in der Hoffnung, die Zentauren würden ihr helfen.

Lestrange lachte wieder und folgte ihr dann.

Hermine war keine Sportlerin. Sie war ein Bücherwurm, jemand, der geistige Arbeit liebte – und obwohl sie mit ihrer Figur keinerlei Probleme hatte, war nun mal ihre Kondition nicht die beste. Normalerweise hasste sie rennen… doch nun rannte sie um ihr Leben.

Der Todesser hinter ihr jedoch war viel größer als sie, wesentlich kräftiger und hatte offensichtlich mit dem Laufen weniger Probleme als sie.

Rasch holte er sie ein, während sie trotz der Aufwendung all ihrer Energie langsamer wurde und trotz heftigen Atmens gefühlt immer weniger Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen bekam.

Als er sie packte und zu Boden riss, schrie sie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschrien hatte. Dann wurde ihr vom Sauerstoffmangel schwarz vor Augen.

Sie kam wieder zu sich, als ein Zauber mit Gewalt Luft in ihre Lungen presste. Hektisch blinzelte sie die schwarzen Flecken vor ihren Augen weg und erstarrte, als ihr die Situation bewusst wurde.

Sie war nun ungleich weiter vom Waldrand entfernt als zuvor. Hier war es schon fast vollständig dunkel, doch trotzdem konnte sie die Gestalt ausmachen, die drohend und überlegen über ihr stand und sie unheilvoll anlächelte.

„Was für eine nette Abwechslung", schnurrte Rabastan Lestrange ihr zu. „Ich hatte kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass ich den Kampf in so angenehmer Gesellschaft verlassen würde… _crucio_!"

Der Schmerz war gemein, brannte sich durch ihre Nerven und Muskeln, ließ sie zusammenbrechen und wimmern. Trotz des Trankes.

Ich bin totototototototot, war ihr einziger Gedanke. Totototot. Gefoltert, vergewaltigt, ermordet. Wo waren die Zentauren?

‚Der Cruciatustrank', meldete ihr Gehirn, ‚lässt zu, dass du trotz des Fluches in der Lage bist, die Situation zu analysieren.' Was ihr nur bedingt positiv erschien.

Lestrange hob den Zauberstab und betrachtete interessiert den Haufen Mensch am Boden. „Interessant. Du bist hart im Nehmen. Das macht die Sache spannender."

Ihr Kopf flog beiseite und ihre Lippe sprang auf, als er ihr kraftvoll ins Gesicht schlug.

„Schrei für mich, kleines Mädchen." Er schnurrte wieder und Hermine wurde inmitten ihres schmerzumnebelten Gehirns übel.

‚Sei stark', feuerte sie sich selbst an. ‚Nur ein Kerl. Nur ein bisschen Schmerz. Dann Ende. Sei stark.'

In diesem Moment – ganz plötzlich – hatte sie keine Angst mehr davor, zu sterben. Sie hatte nur noch Angst davor, wie lange es dauern würde.

Offensichtlich fand er den Effekt seines Schlages befriedigender als den des Cruciatus und so ließ er nun Schläge und Tritte auf Hermine einprasseln, bis sie sich schluchzend am Boden krümmte.

Dann hielt er inne. Fast gemächlich entledigte er sich seiner Robe. Sie wehrte sich nur schwach gegen ihn – halb bewusstlos von der Prügel. Als er in sie eindrang, registrierte ihr Hirn diesen Schmerz nur noch als einen von vielen, die in ihrem Körper tobten. Aus dem einen offenen Auge, das noch intakt war, registrierte sie wie aus weiter Ferne sein geiferndes Gesicht. Als er schließlich fürs Erste von ihr abließ, war ihr Körper eine einzige, große, pochende Wunde. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Sein nächster Angriff würde sie töten. Ende, aus. Sie freute sich darauf.

„Vielleicht doch nicht so hart im Nehmen", drang seine spöttische Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Du musst ein Schlammblut sein – richtige Hexen sind härter im Nehmen. Wollen wir doch mal gucken, was du hier in der netten kleinen Tasche hast, damit der Spaß nicht gleich vorbei ist."

Die Tasche. Heiltränke. Verflucht. Sie brachte nur ein heiseres Stöhnen hervor und schloss dann auch ihr einigermaßen heiles Auge, als die Bewusstlosigkeit sie endlich überkam.

Sie erwachte wieder hustend und würgend, weil jemand ihr einen Trank in den Rachen geschüttet hatte. Um sie herum war es vollständig dunkel.

„Die brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr", lachte eine ihr wohlbekannte spöttische Stimme und mit einem lauten Knirschen zerstörte er offensichtlich ihre Tasche. „Du bist wach, das reicht mir."

Während sie zunehmend wacher wurde und wieder freier atmen konnte, versuchte sie panisch, in der vollkommenen Finsternis etwas auszumachen. Infolge des Trankes sprang jedoch auch der analytische Teil ihres Gehirns wieder an und riet ihr, sich vom Ursprung der Stimme zu entfernen.

Sie versuchte, ohne ein Rascheln fortzukrabbeln, doch kaum hatte sie sich aufgerafft, packte eine große Hand sie an ihrem Fußknöchel und zog sie mit einem Ruck einen halben Meter zurück. Sie landete auf dem Bauch und schlug sich das Kinn am Waldboden auf. Dann fühlte sie sich ruckartig umgedreht. Sie japste vor Schmerz, als sie auf den zahlreichen Hämatomen auf ihrem Rücken landete.

Zwei große Hände fuhren gierig über ihren Körper, doch nun begann sie sich zu wehren. Heftig schlug sie mit ihren Händen in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit über sich und erwischte tatsächlich ihren Peiniger mit den Fingernägeln im Gesicht.

Es gab ein unschönes Ratschen, als sie ihm die Fingernägel durchs Gesicht zog und er fluchte leise.

Sie bereute die Aktion relativ schnell, als wieder Flüche und Schläge auf sie einprasselten. Noch während er sie mit dem Cruciatus bearbeitete, vergewaltigte er sie erneut. Die Intensität des Fluches war diesmal deutlich gesteigert – der Trank ließ offensichtlich langsam nach.

Nun, es war nicht mehr wichtig.

Hermine brannte – doch es war, als würde sie sich langsam von dem Feuer in ihrem Körper entfernen. Wenn das sterben war, war es recht angenehm. Der Schmerz ließ nach, die dichte Dunkelheit nahm zu. Eine gute Sache.

Durch den Schleier, der ihre Welt umgab, hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Freunde ihren Namen rufen. Gut. Harry und Ron waren offensichtlich auch tot. Dann waren sie drüben wenigstens zusammen. Das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel, als sie andeutungsweise lächelte, tat weh, doch das war alles nicht mehr wichtig.

Der Cruciatus verschwand plötzlich. Offensichtlich war sie tatsächlich ziemlich tot. Die Rufe wurden lauter.

Ein unterdrückter Fluch erklang.

Tja, der Drecksack hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einfach abkratzen würde. Pech gehabt, Arschloch.

Dann traf ein Fluch sie in die Brust und löschte ihr Bewusstsein aus.

* * *

><p>Mit einem gequälten Wimmern warf Hermine Severus aus ihren Gedanken und brach zusammen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken packte er die Schluchzende und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, kämpfte gegen ihn und schlug ihn, doch er hielt sie fest und ertrug, was sie ihm antat.<p>

„Es ist gut, Hermine. Es ist in Ordnung. Schtscht. Nur Erinnerungen." Zärtlich flüsterte er die Worte in ihr Haar, während sie gegen seinen Rücken trommelte. Er wiegte sie leicht. „Nur Erinnerungen. Nur ein Nachhall. Keine Realität. Erinnerung, Hermine. Du bist sicher. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist in Ordnung."

Er konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lange sie so dort auf seiner Couch saßen. Das Feuer war schon längst herunter gebrannt und der Raum kalt. Sie schlug und weinte und ließ doch zu, dass er sie hielt.

Irgendwann erklang der Gong, der zum Frühstück rief, doch sie rührten sich nicht. Hermine war irgendwann verstummt, doch er wiegte sie weiter und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Er wusste, dass sie bei ihm war. Sie hatte sich nicht in sich zurückgezogen. Sie hatte sich den Erinnerungen gestellt und sie mit ihm gemeinsam angeguckt...


	18. Chapter 18

_Wheeeee__…__.__Und__ munter__ geht__ es __weiter. __Alle, __denen __das__ letzte__ Kapitel __zu__ düster __war, __dürfen __jetzt __ein __bisschen__ aufatmen. __Es __freut __mich,__ dass __trotz __der __langen __Pause __noch __so __viele __Leser __dabei __sind__ und __mitfiebern__ :) Der letzte Absatz des vorherigen Kapitels wird hier noch einmal wiederholt, damit auch die auf dem selben Stand sind, die den kritischen Teil übersprungen haben.  
><em>

_Yusuria:__ Die__ Story__ wird __auf __jeden __Fall __beendet __:) __Also __auch __wenn__'__s __mal __länger __dauert: __Nicht __verzagen __;) __Danke __für __die __lieben __Komplimente, __hat __mich __sehr__ gefreut __:) __Sowas __motiviert __einen __dann __total, __weiterzuschreiben!_

_NickTessFan:__ Ich __glaube, __Hermine __ist __ein __unwahrscheinlich __starker __Charakter,__ mit __sehr __viel __Zuversicht __und __Kraft. __Auch __in __den__ „__richtigen__" __Büchern __ist __sie __ja __immer __die __Motivierende,__ Unterstützende. __Wenn __irgendjemand __so __etwas __überhaupt __verarbeiten __kann, __dann __sie. __Und __ich __denke, __wie __sie __schon __selbst __gesagt __hat: __Elena __ist__ ihre __Tochter, __zu __aller __erst. __Und __dann __erst __alles __andere. __Und__ Sevi __ist__ ein __Held__ :D __Auch __wenn __er __es __niemals __einsehen __würde __;)_

_ZauBaerin: __Es __tut __mir __Leid! __:D __Wenn __du__ magst, __setze __ich__ eine __förmliche __Bitte__ um __Entschuldigung __für __deinen __Cheffe __auf, __in __der __ich __die __Schuld __auf __mich __nehme __;)__ Das __folgende __Kapitel __ist __wieder __ein __kürzeres __Schmankerl,__ da__ solltest __du__ nur__ so __ungefähr __5__ Minuten __zu __spät __kommen._

_Fiirvogel:__ Danke __*verneig*. __Kompliment __kann __ich __zurück__geben __;)_

_Und__ jetzt __ab__ die __Post. __Denn __nach__ der__ Dunkelheit __folgt __für __gewöhnlich?__ Na? __Genau__… __die_

_**18.**__**Dämmerung**_

Mit einem gequälten Wimmern warf Hermine Severus aus ihren Gedanken und brach zusammen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken packte er die Schluchzende und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, kämpfte gegen ihn und schlug ihn, doch er hielt sie fest und ertrug, was sie ihm antat.

„Es ist gut, Hermine. Es ist in Ordnung. Schtscht. Nur Erinnerungen." Zärtlich flüsterte er die Worte in ihr Haar, während sie gegen seinen Rücken trommelte. Er wiegte sie leicht. „Nur Erinnerungen. Nur ein Nachhall. Keine Realität. Erinnerung, Hermine. Du bist sicher. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist in Ordnung."

Er konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lange sie so dort auf seiner Couch saßen. Das Feuer war schon längst herunter gebrannt und der Raum kalt. Sie schlug und weinte und ließ doch zu, dass er sie hielt.

Irgendwann erklang der Gong, der zum Frühstück rief, doch sie rührten sich nicht. Hermine war irgendwann verstummt, doch er wiegte sie weiter und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Er wusste, dass sie bei ihm war. Sie hatte sich nicht in sich zurückgezogen. Sie hatte sich den Erinnerungen gestellt und sie mit ihm gemeinsam angeguckt.

Er erwachte irgendwann, als jemand energisch an seine Wohnungstür pochte. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er recht unbequem halb sitzend halb liegend auf dem Sofa hing, Hermine noch immer in den Armen. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Augen geschwollen und doch atmete sie ruhig.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Couchtisch, doch beide Phiolen mit dem Trank zur Beruhigung des Geistes waren noch vollständig da. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass sie so völlig ruhig schlief.

Die Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung drängten sich ihm wieder auf, doch er verscheuchte die Übelkeit und den Hass und versuchte, das Ganze analytisch zu betrachten. Hermine hatte geglaubt, zu sterben, als sie die Stimmen ihrer Freunde gehört hatte. Das mussten Harry und Ron gewesen sein, als sie sie nach Ende des Kampfes und des Siegs über Voldemort verzweifelt gesucht hatten.

Lestrange musste geflohen sein, nachdem er Hermine mit einem Fluch irgendwo in die Pampa geschickt hatte, um sie dort sterben zu lassen.

Als ein knirschendes Geräusch erklang, zuckte er etwas zusammen, bis er bemerkte, dass er selber vor Wut mit den Zähnen geknirscht hatte. Soviel zu der analytischen Betrachtung.

Es klopfte wieder energisch. Dann erklang Albus' Stimme:

„Severus? Mach bitte sofort auf! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!"

Nun war Severus in einer prekären Situation. Entweder er stand auf, um zu öffnen und weckte Hermine… und holte damit vielleicht den Schrecken zurück… oder er blieb, wo er war und öffnete Albus mit Magie. Das wäre für ihn eine unangenehme Situation…

„Alohomora!" Resigniert befahl er seiner Haustür, sich zu öffnen und Albus trat ein.

Suchend sah er sich um und blickte milde erstaunt drein, als er Severus gewahrte, der sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aufsetzte, ohne Hermine dabei zu wecken.

„Schließ die Tür, Albus", zischte er. „Es muss nicht die ganze Schule meine Wohnung betrachten können."

„Was ist hier los, Severus? Ich vermisse dich seit gestern Nachmittag. Du hast gerade eben drei Unterrichtsstunden verpasst. Es ist nach Mittag."

„Ich habe mit Hermine eine ziemlich stressige Legilimentiksitzung durchgeführt." Severus rieb sich die Stirn, als die Flut an Bildern sich ihm wieder aufdrängte und Albus' Blick wurde verständnisvoll. „Nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Lestrange haben wir aufgehört und sie ist komplett zusammen gebrochen."

„Dafür sieht sie jetzt erstaunlich entspannt aus."

„Das muss meine beruhigende Gegenwart sein." Severus' Stimme war ätzend vor Zynismus, doch Albus lächelte nur.

„Das vermute ich stark, Severus. Ich übernehme deinen Unterricht für heute. Ich nehme an, dass ihr gestern Abend mit Miss Parker eine ordentliche Einigung gefunden habt?"

Tatsächlich. Das war gestern Abend gewesen. Severus kam es vor, als wäre das Zusammentreffen zwischen Hermine und Elena in seinem Wohnzimmer und sein anschließendes Angebot an Hermine schon Jahrzehnte her.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich. „Das haben wir."

„Gut. Dann lasse ich euch jetzt wieder in Ruhe. Bitte halte mich über Hermines Zustand auf dem Laufenden. Und… danke, Severus."

„Ja, ja. Geh jetzt, Albus. Und wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, dann richte bitte Miss Parker aus, dass sie heute nicht herkommen sollte."

„Natürlich. Wirst du morgen deinen Unterricht wie gewohnt wahrnehmen können?"

„Ja."

„Nun gut. Dann gute Nacht." Albus lächelte und ging auf Zehenspitzen hinaus.

Entspannter nun ließ Severus sich wieder in die Polster sinken. Hermine an seiner Brust murmelte leise etwas und angespannt hielt er inne, um zu sehen, ob sie aufwachte, doch sie bewegte sich nur kurz und lag dann wieder still.

Er selber konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Nachdenklich ging er die Erinnerungen, die er mit ihr zusammen angesehen hatte, noch einmal durch.

Als sich ihm jedoch immer und immer wieder die Erinnerungen an den Endkampf aufdrängten, resignierte er schließlich und konzentrierte sich auf diese.

Der Cruciatustrank hatte nur zum Teil gehalten, was er halten sollte. Er hatte Hermine vor den psychischen Folgen des Fluches weitestgehend geschützt… doch was er in ihrer mittlerweile natürlich schon verblassten Erinnerung erlebt hatte, wies auf einen nur wenig abgeschwächten Cruciatus hin – zumal die Intensität in der Realität noch stärker war als in einer Erinnerung.

Für sie war es zu spät – trotzdem machte er sich eine mentale Notiz, den Trank noch einmal zu überarbeiten.

Er ging weiter durch die Erinnerung und stellte bei abschließender Betrachtung fest, dass Rabastan Lestrange offensichtlich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Potter und Weasley penetrant Hermines Namen schreiend durch den Wald gelaufen waren, nicht gewusst hatte, dass Hermine Granger Hermine Granger und damit die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war.

Plötzlich begann Hermine sich zu regen und beanspruchte so seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wappnete sich gegen einen erneuten Anfall, doch zu seiner unendlichen Überraschung geschah nichts dergleichen.

Aus verschlafenen Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Severus?"

„Guten Morgen."

Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte und so sah er sie nur stumm an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick langsam erwachend und sah sich dann schließlich um.

„Haben wir auf der Couch geschlafen?"

Er war versucht, zu lachen. „Ja. Augenscheinlich. Und ich muss sagen… ich werde zu alt für solche Späße."

Sie lächelte halb und sagte nichts.

„Dass wir überhaupt schlafen konnten, ist ein Wunder." Fragend sah er sie an. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Nun richtete sie sich auf und hinterließ einen warmen Fleck an seinem Körper, der nun bedauerlich schnell auskühlte. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände, befühlte ihr Gesicht und ihren Oberkörper.

„Etwas verspannt", war ihre ehrliche Antwort, „aber ansonsten verblüffend gut. Das war eine schreckliche Sitzung. Lestrange noch einmal tun lassen, was er getan hat, war unerträglich."

Severus' Verblüffung nahm keine Grenzen. „Aber du hast es ertragen. Und… Hermine… du hast ihn beim Namen genannt."

Offensichtlich wurde ihr das jetzt erst bewusst und schließlich breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dem man die Strapazen vom Vortag noch allzu deutlich ansah. Das Strahlen breitete sich wie Licht über sie aus und schien ihn zu wärmen.

„Und wenn man das Unheil beim Namen nennt, kann man es besiegen?"

„Du bist auf dem allerbesten Weg." Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Niemals hätte ich das ausgerechnet jetzt erwartet. Du hast mich so eben beeindruckt, Miss Granger."

„Es ist noch nicht alles durchgestanden, Severus." Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig wehmütig. „Da sind noch Schatten. Aber irgendwie… jetzt gerade… bin ich geneigt, zuversichtlich zu sein."

„Das erleichtert mich ungemein." Auch er richtete sich nun auf und sackte mit einem Stöhnen etwas zusammen. „Ich bin allerdings nicht zuversichtlich, was die Gesundheit meines Rückens angeht."

Wie selbstverständlich nahm sie seinen Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf der Couch lag, wies auf seinen Rücken und bevor er noch einschreiten konnte, sprach sie einen leisen Spruch und der Schmerz in seinem Rücken verschwand augenblicklich.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust", zischte er, sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte und entriss ihr seinen Zauberstab.

„Dir deine Schmerzen nehmen." Sie lächelte, unbeeindruckt von seiner unfreundlichen Art. „Ich bin Heilerin, schon vergessen?"

Er schnaubte. „Bis gestern wusstest du davon nicht mehr besonders viel."

„Bis gestern hast du auch noch nicht mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, meine schlimmsten Albträume vor mir ausgebreitet und mich gezwungen, sie wieder zu durchleben. Bis gestern war da eine Mauer in mir drin. Aber heute, Sev, heute sind meine Erinnerungen noch nicht alle wieder da, aber ich spüre, dass da unglaublich viel Wissen ist, das wieder hervor kommen will. Unglaublich viele Erinnerungen. Viel mehr als die, die du gestern hervor gekramt hast."

„Dir fehlen ja auch noch knapp 13 Jahre."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Auch aus den Jahren, die wir gestern betrachtet haben. Mir fällt heute noch so unglaublich viel mehr ein als das, was wir gestern gesehen haben." Sie lächelte. „Zum Beispiel ein Gedicht."

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren, keine Gedichte, bitte!"

Ohne auf seinen entsetzten Ausruf zu hören, setzte Hermine sich gerader hin und erhob den Zeigefinger, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann begann sie leise zu reklamieren:

„_Wenn Du denkst es geht nicht mehr,  
>kommt irgendwo ein Lichtlein her.<br>Ein Lichtlein wie ein Stern so klar,  
>es wird Dir leuchten immer da.<em>

_Wird zeigen Dir den Weg zurück,_  
><em>den Weg zu einem neuen Glück.<em>  
><em>Drum glaub daran - verzage nie,<em>  
><em>es geht schon weiter - irgendwie.<em>

_Und mit Willen, Kraft und Mut,_  
><em>wird dann alles wieder gut<em>  
><em>Du mußt nur immer fest dran glauben<em>  
><em>und laß Dir nur den Mut nie rauben.<em>

_Es gibt für alles einen Weg,_  
><em>und sei's auch nur ein kleiner Steg..**<em>

also gut… ich hör schon auf."

Sie lachte über seinen betont gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist ein Gedicht von einer deutschen Dichterin. Sie ist keine Hexe, aber dem Gedicht haftet eine gewisse Magie an, findest du nicht?"

„Es hat was."

„Du bist ein Miesepeter. Das Gedicht war in einem kleinen Gedichtband drin, den Ginny mir zum 21. Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Sie wusste schon, warum. Diese paar Zeilen haben mir oft weiter geholfen nach Elenas Geburt. Immer wenn ich verzweifelt war, hab ich mir eingeredet, dass irgendwann ein Licht kommt."

„Und? Kam das Licht?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon." Sie lächelte sanft.

„Dann beglückwünsche ich dich dazu."

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Sev?"

„Ich wundere mich noch, dass es dir so gut geht…" während ihn noch immer die Bilder beherrschten, sobald er in ihr blasses Gesicht sah. Ihre schockierend gute Laune konnte nicht auf ihn übergehen, denn in ihm wüteten noch Hass und Abscheu.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, woran das liegt", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Mir ist, als wäre ich aus der Dunkelheit geradewegs in die Dämmerung eingetaucht. Und mit jedem Augenblick wird es heller."

„Du bist sehr poetisch heute."

„Severus. Ich danke dir."

„Es gibt nichts zu danken."

„Doch, das gibt es." Sanft legte sie ihre Handfläche auf seine Brust, als wolle sie etwas beschwören. „Du hast selber schon so viele grauenvolle Erinnerungen." Ihr Blick umwölkte sich etwas. „Jetzt hast du nicht mehr nur noch deine eigenen Erinnerungen, sondern auch noch meine obendrauf. Kein Wunder, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

„Bemitleiden kann ich mich selber, danke, Hermine. Ich wusste schon, was ich tue. Glaub mir, auch ich habe erstaunlicherweise heute Morgen ruhig geschlafen." Er rutschte an die Sofakante und sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Brust. „Wir sollten frühstücken. Albus war gerade hier… wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie sah überrascht drein. „Du brauchst Fenster in deinem Kerker, Sev. Man weiß hier nie, wie spät es ist."

„In diesem Raum ist kein Platz für Fenster", muffelte er – ungnädig wie immer, wenn sie irgendetwas an ihm oder seinen Besitztümern kritisierte. „Mein Schlafzimmer hat ein Fenster, das reicht."

Sie lächelte nur milde und stand dann etwas schwankend auf. „Ich geh mal ins Bad. Dann könnte ich durchaus einen Kaffee vertragen."

Er grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sie verschwand im Badezimmer.

Während er ihr hinterher starrte, fragte er sich, an was sie sich schon wieder alles erinnern konnte, ob ihm die nächsten Legilimentiksitzungen vielleicht erspart bleiben konnten und ob sie ihn nun wieder verlassen würde.

Der Gedanke machte ihn irgendwie seltsam betroffen und unruhig. Also rief er Dobby und orderte zweimal ein verspätetes Frühstück für eine Viertelstunde später.

Hermine brauchte 20 Minuten im Badezimmer und er wackelte schon unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Nicht nur, weil der Kaffee kalt wurde, sondern auch, weil ihn seine Blase drückte. Verdammtes Weibsbild, das sein Bad besetzte. Er sollte sie doch rausschmeißen, damit er sein Bad wieder für sich hatte… oder ein zweites Badezimmer organisieren.

Als sie herauskam, wurde sie unartikuliert von einem unrasierten Tränkemeister angegrummelt und zur Seite geschoben. Erstaunt sah sie ihm nach, als er ins Bad rauschte.

Sie nutzte die Zeit, die er im Bad verbrachte, um sich umzuziehen und so erschienen sie gleichzeitig zum Frühstück, wo er zunächst den Kaffee wieder heiß zauberte.

„Mit welchem Zauber hältst du eigentlich deine Haare so glatt?", richtete er nach einer Tasse Kaffee schließlich das Wort an sie.

Überrascht sah sie auf und fuhr sich dann reflexartig durch die glatten Strähnen, die sie noch offen trug.

„Es ist kein Zauber. Ich habe an meiner DNA herum gepfuscht."

Schockiert sah er sie an. „Du hast _was_?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe meine Gene verändert. Die Informationen über Haarfarbe und -struktur sind in etwa 11 Genen vermerkt. Ich habe mir entsprechende Literatur besorgt, die Gene ausgemacht und mithilfe eines in der Heilmagie gebräuchlichen Spruches die Geninformation zur Haarfarbe und -struktur verändert."

„Was ist das für ein Spruch?" Sie war wirklich unglaublich. Pfuschte einfach so in ihre eigene DNA!

„Wir benutzen ihn in der mikrobiologischen Heilkunst zur Prävention von Erbkrankheiten. Dabei machen wir uns viele Erkenntnisse der Muggel über die Gene und die DNA zu Nutze. Bei der sogenannten Bluterkrankheit handelt es sich zum Beispiel um eine an das X-Chromosom gebundene Erbkrankheit. Wir isolieren die falsche Information aus dem Gen, die zu der Krankheit führt und verbessern sie zur richtigen Information. So wie du die Aufsätze von deinen Schülern korrigierst. Das ist natürlich nicht ganz so einfach, wie es jetzt klingt, aber wir können das. Genau das habe ich mit meinen Haaren gemacht. Ich habe mir die Information zu dieser Haarstruktur und –farbe geholt und meine Gene angepasst. Eigentlich wollte ich meine Haare blond machen, aber ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich brünett besser."

Wieder einmal war er fassungslos. Diese Frau war ein Genie. Unbestreitbar.

„Das ist sehr interessant. Wieso hab ich davon noch nie gehört?"

„Wir machen das noch nicht sehr lange. Das Verfahren ist seit ungefähr 3 Jahren einsatzfähig. Wir haben damals an Mäusen und Ratten getestet, bis es geklappt hat, aber wir konnten noch keine Publikation auf den Weg bringen."

„Ich dachte, du wärst Heilerin."

Sie lachte. „Das bin ich auch. Mit Leib und Seele. Aber du weißt doch, ich bin eine Alleswisserin. Und wir kriegen nun mal vom Ministerium Forschungsgelder… und wenn ich die gut angewendet wissen will, verbrauche ich sie am besten selber oder nicht?"

„Ein gutes Argument. Also bist du auch die Oberforscherin am St. Mungos?"

„Das kann man so sagen, ja."

Er nickte und überdachte das System. Genial. Ohne Zweifel. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein:

„Du sagst, das System ist seit 3 Jahren einsatzfähig. Du bist aber schon länger untergetaucht. Wie hast du das vorher gemacht?"

„Gezaubert." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Es war grauenhaft. Nach jeder Haarwäsche musste ich Farbzauber und Strukturzauber erneuern, weil meine Haare wirklich Biester waren. Wenn ich durch einen Regenguss kam, fingen sie wieder an sich zu kräuseln. Fürchterlich. Jetzt sehe ich nach einem Schauer furchtbar angeklatscht und wie ein begossener Pudel aus, aber die Haare sind glatt wie Spiegel." Sie lächelte. „Elena weiß, dass sie ihre Locken von mir hat und zwischendurch hat sie mich auch mal bekniet, ihre Haare glatt zu machen, weil Locken doch schon mehr Arbeit sind. Aber ihre sind schön seidig und glänzen, während meine damals einfach nur nach explodiertem Buschwerk aussahen."

„Zweifellos hast du damit Recht." Er erlaubte sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln und sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Das war nicht nett. Aber leider wahr. Natürlich werde ich ihre DNA nicht verändern. Aber ich weiß, dass sie ihre Haare ohnehin liebt."

Severus hob nun beiläufig seinen Zauberstab und verwundert sah Hermine ihn an.

„Accio Hermines Zauberstab."

Sie lächelte, als ihr Zauberstab unversehrt und ganz der Alte in seiner Hand landete. Ohne großes Getue reichte er ihn ihr und mit einem leisen Dank nahm sie ihn entgegen.

Das längliche Stück Holz schien sie zu begrüßen und lag leicht bebend in ihrer Hand. Entzückt schwang sie ihn ein wenig und betrachtete die kleinen Vögel, die zwitschernd aus ihm hervorbrachen und dann verpufften.

Severus beobachtete sie dabei und sagte dann schließlich: „Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel du dich erinnerst. Aber es scheint nun von alleine zurück zu kommen. Offensichtlich haben wir durch die gestrige Betrachtung die Macht der Erinnerungen über dich zerstört. Wenn du noch Legilimensbedarf hast, können wir gerne weiter machen. Aber so betrachtet würde ich sagen, dass du das nicht mehr benötigst."

Sie nickte und sah dann mit leichtem Schrecken auf. „Muss ich jetzt in mein Haus zurück?"

Die Vorstellung missfiel ihr offensichtlich ebenso sehr wie ihm, doch er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was das bedeuten mochte.

Er wog seine folgenden Worte gut ab. „Nun… wir wissen nicht, wie stabil du wirklich bist. Wir müssen noch einige Tests machen, um sicher zu gehen, dass du den Verhandlungen gewappnet bist. Es wäre nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn du bei Lestranges Anblick mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch ins St. Mungos eingeliefert werden musst. Die akute Macht der Erinnerungen scheint gebrochen zu sein, aber wir wissen nicht, ob du nicht noch immer eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung hast, die bei der ersten Gelegenheit Probleme macht. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass du mindestens bis zu den Verhandlungen hier bleibst."

Sie sah unbestreitbar erleichtert aus. „Ja", stimmte sie ihm sofort zu, „das wird das Beste sein."

In einhelligem Schweigen beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und bevor Severus schließlich noch Dobby rufen konnte, räumte Hermine den Tisch beschwingt mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ab.

Spöttisch sah er sie an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie grinste. „Es dämmert mir, Sev, es dämmert."

_Klingt doch alles super, nech? Geb's Merlin, dass das so bleibt :) _

_**Das Gedicht ist übrigens von Roswitha Rudzinski und lautet in der vollen Fassung so:_

_Wenn Du denkst es geht nicht mehr,  
>kommt irgendwo ein Lichtlein her.<br>Ein Lichtlein wie ein Stern so klar,  
>es wird Dir leuchten immer da.<em>

_Wird zeigen Dir den Weg zurück,_  
><em>den Weg zu einem neuen Glück.<em>  
><em>Drum glaub daran - verzage nie,<em>  
><em>es geht schon weiter - irgendwie.<em>

_Und mit Willen, Kraft und Mut,_  
><em>wird dann alles wieder gut<em>  
><em>Du mußt nur immer fest dran glauben<em>  
><em>und laß Dir nur den Mut nie rauben.<em>

_Es gibt für alles einen Weg,_  
><em>und sei's auch nur ein kleiner Steg.<em>  
><em>Es gibt nunmal nicht nur gute Zeiten,<em>  
><em>das Leben hat auch schlechte Seiten<em>

_Doch wie bist Du stolz, wenn Du's geschafft,_  
><em>aus Sorgen und Nöten - mit eigener Kraft,<em>  
><em>herauszukommen, was Du nie geglaubt,<em>  
><em>da man Dich sooft schon der Hoffnung beraubt.<em>

_Doch die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben,_  
><em>die lasse Dir bitte niemals nehmen.<em>  
><em>Denn wenn Du denkst es geht nicht mehr,<em>  
><em>kommt irgendwo ein Lichtlein her.<em>

_Ich find das Gedicht unwahrscheinlich schön und aufbauend. Vielen Dank dafür, Frau Rudzinski :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Und auf in eine neue Runde :) Bitte seht mir nach, dass ich nicht alle 48 Stunden ein Kapitel in die Tasten hauen kann … mein RL gibt momentan viel zu tun ;) _

_Yusuria: Wow… das war ja ein riesen Review! Danke dafür :) Ich denke, im nächsten Kapitel wird der Schleier gelüftet und einige noch offene Fragen geklärt. Hermine muss bloß erst mal selber mit den ganzen neuen alten Erinnerungen klar kommen, bevor sie mit Sev drüber reden kann._

_ZauBaerin: Ich denke, Hermine hat mit sich selber momentan noch genug zu knacken – es ist momentan einfach Balsam für ihre Seele, dass Sev sich um sie kümmert und sie beschäftigt sich vorerst selber weniger mit ihrer und seiner Gefühlswelt als viel mehr damit, erst mal wieder auf den Damm zu kommen. Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Hermine im Prinzip schon 13 Jahre Zeit hatte, sich an diese ersten Erinnerungen zu gewöhnen. Mit ihrer Erinnerung an die folgenden Jahre kommen also auch die Erkenntnisse usw. zurück. _

_NickTessFan: Elena wird's natürlich früher oder später erfahren ;) Sie muss ja darauf vorbereitet sein, dass die Öffentlichkeit plötzlich auf sie einstürzt, weil sie ab Severus' „Bekenntnis" ja im Prinzip eine Snape ist._

_Love is in the Air: Willkommen! :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! In meinem Kopf ist die Geschichte wie gesagt schon fertig – sie wird also auf jeden Fall zu Ende gebracht ;) Freut mich, wenn du dabei bleibst! :)_

_Und ab geht's…_

**19. Licht**

Severus stellte in den folgenden Stunden fest, dass er mit der „normalen" Hermine besser umgehen konnte, als mit der labilen. Da Albus all seinen Unterricht übernommen hatte, war er frei, ein wenig im Labor herum zu werkeln und obwohl er zunächst eine stichelnde Bemerkung über ihren Geisteszustand gemacht hatte, durfte Hermine natürlich mit ihm ins Labor. Ihm fiel natürlich das Trollkraut aus Elenas Kopfschmerztrank ein und er fragte Hermine schließlich, mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über seinen eigenen Schatten springend, ob sie noch mehr Modifikationen an geläufigen Tränken vorgenommen hatte. Einige fielen ihr wieder ein und er notierte sich alles gewissenhaft.

Irgendwann machte er eine vorsichtige Bemerkung zur Wirkung des Cruciatustrankes, doch an dieser Stelle wehrte sie entsetzt ab – das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, sich nach der letzten Nacht mit der Wirkung des vermaledeiten Trankes zu beschäftigen.

Er konnte das nachvollziehen und zeigte ihr deshalb einen Versuchsaufbau, an dem er vor ihrem… „Unfall" gearbeitet hatte und der seit dem eingefroren zur Seite gestellt da stand und auf Fortsetzung wartete.

Wie er erwartet hatte (und trotzdem tief im Innern noch nicht hatte glauben wollen) halfen ihre Gedankensprünge ihm enorm weiter und während sie diskutierten und testeten, war die Atmosphäre fast wieder wie damals, vor ihrem Verschwinden.

Oder nein. Sie war es nicht. Damals war Hermine für ihn ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Hochintelligent und hilfreich, fast ein gleichgestellter Partner. Aber trotz allem ein Mädchen, mit dem er nichts außer der elenden Intelligenz und der Liebe zu Zaubertränken und Wissen gemeinsam hatte.

Diesmal war es anders. Hermine war nicht mehr Hermine Granger, Teil 3 aus dem Goldenen Trio. Sie war in den 13 Jahren erwachsen geworden, hatte mehr erlebt, als eine nicht einmal 35 jährige Frau erlebt haben sollte und war an all ihren Erfahrungen enorm gewachsen. Im Labor waren sie sich nun nahezu ebenbürtig (natürlich war immer noch er der Zaubertrankmeister), doch im realen Leben kam Severus sich nun fast klein vor neben diesem geballten Ausbund an Zuversicht und Kraft.

Seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht. Im Prinzip ähnelten sich ihre Geschichten sehr. Beide hatten sie für einen Krieg geblutet, der nicht ihrer war… und das mehr, als alle anderen. Und beide hatten sie weitermachen müssen – wenn gleich auch aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Obwohl er sich fast ein wenig für die Gedanken schämte, wünschte er sich eine Fortsetzung der Legilimensrunden. Er wollte sehen, wollte erleben, wie Hermine hinterher zurück ins Leben gefunden hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er, dass das lehrreich für ihn werden könnte.

Beim Abendessen versuchte er, das Gespräch vorsichtig auf ihre Erinnerungen zu lenken.

„Und? Erinnerst du dich wieder an alles?"

Sie wog den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an sehr viel, sagen wir mal so. Ob es schon alles ist, weiß ich noch nicht, dafür habe ich mich noch nicht eingehend genug mit den Erinnerungen beschäftigt, aber ich schätze mal, nahezu alles ist wieder da."

Dann wusste sie es. Sie wusste, wer Elenas Vater war. Er traute sich nicht zu fragen.

Sie ahnte offensichtlich, was ihn bewegte, doch sie schien nicht gewillt, auf diese Aspekte einzugehen.

Schweigend beendeten sie ihre Mahlzeit und Hermine stand anschließend sofort auf.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, Sev. Gestern war ein sehr anstrengender Tag und die Nacht war kurz. Bis morgen."

„Schlaf gut… brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ab heute komm ich klar."

„Gut. Dann gute Nacht." Er versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und wandte sich betont desinteressiert einem Buch zu.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen setzte Hermine sich auf ihr Bett und starrte auf ihre Hände. Sie fühlte sich nicht schlecht oder verzweifelt, wie die Tage zuvor, aber es war schlicht anstrengend, nach Tagen der völligen Ahnungslosigkeit plötzlich diese Fülle an Gedanken zu haben – Antworten auf all die drängenden Fragen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das gleißend hell erleuchtete Zimmer streifen und löschte dann aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Licht.

In der tiefen Dunkelheit hörte sie nur ihren eigenen Atem, ihr schwer pochendes Herz. Die Dunkelheit war so vollkommen und allumfassend, dass sie erdrückend schien. Seit dem sie erwacht war, war es nicht mehr vollständig dunkel um sie herum gewesen. Selbst wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte immer der Schimmer des Lichtes von außen hindurch geleuchtet.

Jetzt war es dunkel. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich trotzdem für den Moment nicht unsicher. Severus saß nebenan und las, das wusste sie. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie und sie erlaubte ihren Gedanken, abzuschweifen.

Die Dunkelheit war ihr lange ein stetiger Begleiter gewesen – wenn auch kein willkommener. Nach dem ersten Überfall von Lestrange war sie in die Dunkelheit gegangen, für fast vier Monate. Ein Koma ja, aber keines, das an einen langen Schlaf erinnerte. Als die verwirrende, beängstigende Dunkelheit zurück gewichen war, hatte sie kurz zurück ins Licht gefunden. Dorthin, wo Harry und Ron und Ginny und ihre anderen Freunde lebten.

Dann war die Dunkelheit zurückgekehrt – in Form einer erzwungenen Schwangerschaft und der Tatsache, dass der wahrscheinliche Verursacher frei war. Frei und irgendwo dort draußen. Für die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie noch mit Ron in der gemeinsamen Wohnung gelebt – ihre Freunde schon durch Schutzzauber an das Schweigen gebunden, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren.

Seltsamerweise war die Helligkeit erst mit Elenas Geburt in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt. Sie erinnerte sich nun wieder an das Entzücken, das das kleine Wesen bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, obwohl sie sich selber nicht für einen Kinderfreund hielt und obwohl deswegen ihre Beziehung zu Ron vollends in die Brüche gegangen war.

Für Elena hatte sie sich wieder der Helligkeit zugewandt. Und dabei war es geblieben. Als sie nach Australien gegangen war, um der Angst zu entkommen, war es noch besser geworden. Dort, wo dauernd die Sonne schien, hatte sie sich erholen können.

Sie lächelte ein wenig, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie gegensätzlich ihre Erholungsorte waren. War es damals Australien gewesen, ein sonnenreicher Kontinent mit Meer und einer entspannten Zauberergemeinde, die sich um einen wie Voldemort nicht im Geringsten sorgte, war es nun der Kerker von Hogwarts, wo nicht einmal Fenster waren, um die Sonne hereinzulassen, die im schottischen Hochland um diese Jahreszeit ohnehin nur rar gesät war. War es damals ihre Tochter gewesen, die voller Spannung und Freude das Leben entdeckte und für die alles ein wundervolles, großes Abenteuer war, war es nun der finstere Zaubertrankmeister, der von Voldemort und zwei Kriegen (und seinem Job als Lehrer) gezeichnet und eher dafür bekannt war, das Leben als lästige Pflicht zu sehen, denn als Abenteuer.

„Seltsam." Interessiert lauschte Hermine dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme in der Dunkelheit nach.

Eine Weile saß sie noch im Dunkeln, doch irgendwann beschloss sie, ihr Glück nicht zu überspannen und erleuchtete das Zimmer wieder etwas, um sich für's Bett fertig zu machen. Zum Schlafen selbst entzündete sie schließlich nur noch eine kleine Lampe, die sie aus einem Federkiel gezaubert hatte, und kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand noch eine Flasche des Luzidustrankes, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Ohne Mittelchen heute.

* * *

><p>Irgendwann später erwachte sie, schweißgebadet und heftig atmend. Ein Albtraum hatte den nächsten gejagt und irgendwann hatte eine Szene sie endlich erwachen lassen.<p>

Zitternd lag sie im Halbdunkel und die Schatten um sie herum schienen sich zu bewegen.

Mit einem würgenden Geräusch sprang sie irgendwann auf, hastete durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer, in dem die Dunkelheit mit langen Fingern nach ihr griff, zu jener Tür, die zu durchschreiten sie bisher noch nicht gewagt hatte.

Jetzt dachte sie nicht nach. Er war dort, er würde ihr helfen.

Drinnen war es zunächst ebenso dunkel wie im Wohnzimmer und sie sah nichts. Doch als sie sich zwang, sich zu konzentrieren, konnte sie schließlich Schemen ausmachen und damit auch das Bett, von dem aus sie unter den Geräuschen ihres eigenen heftigen Atems die ruhigen Züge des Zaubertrankmeistrers ausmachen konnte.

Mit zwei Schritten war sie beim Bett und schlug sich dabei die Zehen an einer Kiste an, die vor dem Bett stand.

Mit einem leisen Schmerzjaulen hielt sie sich den Fuß und dieses Geräusch reichte aus, um Severus zu wecken.

„Wer ist da?"

Das wimmernde „Hermine" versetzte ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft und er erhellte sofort den Raum.

Sein Blick wurde verblüfft, als er sie auf einem Bein im Nachthemd herum hüpfen sah, den rechten Fuß reibend, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Kopfschüttelnd und griesgrämig drein guckend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber auf ihren Fuß aus, woraufhin der Schmerz nachließ.

„Was willst du hier?", knurrte er und erleichtert gab sie ihr Herumhüpfen auf und sah nun etwas schuldbewusst drein.

„Ich hatte Albträume."

„Hast du den Trank nicht genommen?"

„Ich dachte, ich käme ohne aus."

Er ächzte leise. „Hermine, ich dachte, du wärst Heilerin! Du hast eine akute psychische Störung davon getragen, was glaubst du, wie schnell so etwas verschwindet? Glaubst du, nur weil du heute einen Höhenflug hattest, wären all deine Probleme in Luft aufgelöst?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah drein wie ein gescholtenes Kind. „Ich wollte es versuchen."

„Der Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen. Und jetzt? Ich muss morgen wieder unterrichten."

„Darf ich vielleicht bei dir übernachten? Gestern hat es auch funktioniert und deshalb dachte ich…"

Für einen Moment fürchtete sie, er würde sie anfauchen und wegschicken, doch obwohl er mehr als ungnädig drein sah, winkte er sie zu sich und erleichtert schlüpfte sie zu ihm unter die Decke. Er grummelte irgendetwas Undefinierbares in sich hinein, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte, gewährte es ihr jedoch und schlang sogar einen Arm um sie, nachdem er das Licht wieder gelöscht hatte.

„Wehe, du schreist heute Nacht oder schlägst um dich. Dann schmeiß ich dich raus und du kannst gucken, wo und wie du heute Nacht schläfst."

„Darf ich im Schlaf reden?"

„_Wie__bitte_?"

Sie kicherte albern. „War nur ein Scherz. Du wirst glauben, ich sei tot."

„Na, das beruhigt mich doch ungemein", ätzte er. „Ich schlaf gerne in einem Bett mit einer Leiche."

„Dir kann man's auch gar nicht recht machen."

„Schlaf jetzt gefälligst!"

„Jawohl, Sir."

Sie hörte ihn noch etwas von einer „aufdringlichen Nervensäge" murmeln, dann war er ruhig und auch sie beschloss, ihr Glück nicht über zu strapazieren.

Beide jedoch hatten sich zu früh auf eine geruhsame Nacht gefreut. Irgendwann heulte plötzlich ein durchdringender Alarm in dem Schlafzimmer auf und beide, noch nicht ganz weggenickt, fuhren hoch.

„Verflucht!" Wütend warf Severus die Decke von sich und stand auf.

Hermine sah irritiert umher, konnte die Quelle des Alarms jedoch nicht ausmachen.

„Was, bei Merlins Flöhen, ist das?"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus das nervenzerreissende Geräusch verstummen.

„Das ist mein Schüleralarm", erklärte er missmutig. „Als Hauslehrer muss ich nun mal zur Stelle sein, wenn irgendwas ist. Und aktuell steht offensichtlich irgendeine von den Rotznasen vor der Tür und hat irgendwas." Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Hoffentlich keine Krankheiten. Ich hasse kotzende Kinder."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln.

Während Severus sich den Umhang überwarf, meinte er zu ihr: „Lass dich bloß nicht blicken. Soweit kommt's noch, dass meine Schüler sehen, wie eine Frau im Nachthemd aus meinem Schlafzimmer kommt…"

Sie lachte leise und kuschelte sich dann wieder in die Decke, während er nach draußen verschwand und die Tür anlehnte.

Keine zwei Minuten später stand er wieder etwas hilflos da und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Du solltest doch kommen", sagte er schließlich. „Deine Tochter steht vor der Tür."

„Wie bitte?" Hermine sprang auf und lief an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine blasse Elena frierend im Nachthemd stand.

Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und ihre Augen und Nase waren geschwollen.

„Engel, was ist denn passiert?" Hermine war sofort bei ihr und zog sie mit sich zu der Couch, wo sie das Kind platzierte und es in den Arm nahm. „Bist du krank?"

Augenblicklich brach Elena wieder in Tränen aus. Hermine warf Severus, der etwas hilflos neben dem Sofa stand, einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur die Achseln.

Geduldig bekam Hermine schließlich zwischen einigen markerschütternden Schluchzern aus Elena heraus, dass das Mädchen sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Zuerst seien alle Zaubertrankstunden und das Projekt ausgefallen und dann habe sie auch noch unglaubliche Albträume gehabt und weil Hermine doch fast gestorben sei, habe sie Angst bekommen, dass es ihr schlechter ginge.

Severus sah nun interessiert drein, während Hermine ihre Tochter an sich drückte und tröstete.

„Es geht mir gut, Engel, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin wieder gesund, okay? Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben." Sie küsste ihre Tochter auf den Kopf. „Ich hätte dich informieren sollen. Professor Snape hat einfach momentan viel um die Ohren, deshalb hat er heute keinen Unterricht gegeben."

Einigermaßen beruhigt, dass es ihrer Mutter so offensichtlich gut ging, ließ Elena sich trösten.

Irgendwann klopfte es erneut und Severus unterdrückte mit Rücksicht auf Elena ein entnervtes Stöhnen. Auch das noch. Er legte, ohne dass sie es merkten, einen raschen Ignorierzauber auf Mutter und Tochter und öffnete dann die Tür.

Draußen stand Minerva und schielte besorgt an ihm vorbei.

„Ist Elena hier, Severus? Mein Alarm ist angesprungen – sie ist nicht im Turm."

Severus' erste Impuls war, sie auszulachen. Nicht wegen ihrer Besorgnis, sondern wegen ihrer Aufmachung. Er hatte nie wissen wollen, was für Bademäntel Minerva trug (grünes Schottenkaromuster) und er hatte auch niemals wissen wollen, wie Minervas Beine aussahen, die unter dem nur knapp über Knie langen Bademantel herausschauten (kalkweiss mit einigen dünnen Krampfadern).

Er fasste sich.

„Sie ist hier, ja. Miss Parker hatte offensichtlich einige Albträume betreffend ihrer Mutter." Er nahm den Ignorierzauber von den beiden und winkte Minerva herein.

Hermine lächelte sie über ihre Tochter hinweg an. „Guten Abend, Minerva."

„Hermine. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Die alte Frau lächelte ihre ehemalige Schülerin liebevoll an. Sie hatte Hermine noch nicht gesehen nach dem „Unfall", doch sie schien unsagbar erleichtert zu sein, dass Hermine augenscheinlich wohlbehalten vor ihr saß.

„Danke, gut. Sie sind sicherlich wegen Elena hier?"

„Ja, ich werde informiert, wenn ein Schüler nachts den Turm verlässt." Minerva lächelte Hermine an. „Sie ahnen sicherlich, warum."

„Ob das wohl mit unseren Rumtreibereien zu tun hat?" Hermine lachte leise und Minerva nickte.

Von Severus kam ein vielsagendes Schnauben. „Das hat euch ja nicht aufgehalten."

„Ich gebe zu, dass du mich erst nach der Schulzeit der drei auf die geniale Idee gebracht hast, Severus."

„Tatsächlich? Er war das? Und das, obwohl er Zauberstabgefuchtel doch so verabscheut?"

„Es spricht gerade deshalb für mein Können, dass ich es trotz meiner Abneigung so gut beherrsche", hielt Severus süßlich dagegen und interessiert blickte Minerva zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Du bist nun mal ein unerträglicher Alles-Könner."

„Und du eine unerträgliche Alles-Wisserin."

„Ich denke, ich nehme Miss Parker jetzt mit und überlasse euch eurer Diskussion", schmunzelte Minerva. Die beiden passten wirklich ausgezeichnet zusammen – Albus, der alte Kuppler, war auf dem besten Weg, seine Idee wahr zu machen… und das nahezu ganz ohne sein Zutun. „Miss Parker?"

Elena sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war noch etwas verquollen.

„Kann ich nicht hier bleiben?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Miss Parker. Das würde definitiv Gerede geben. Aber Sie können ja sicherlich morgen Nachmittag wieder kommen, wenn Professor Snape und Ihre Mutter das erlauben."

„Das kannst du morgen in der Projektstunde mit Professor Snape ausdiskutieren, Schatz." Hermine strich ihrer Tochter durchs Haar. „Wenn er nicht einverstanden ist, bin ich es auch nicht. Es ist seine Wohnung. In Ordnung?"

Elena nickte und warf dem Professor einen inbrünstig-bittenden Blick zu.

Er hoffte inständig, er würde dem Blick standhalten können.

Sie drückte ihre Mutter ein letztes Mal fest an sich, bevor sie ihrer Hauslehrerin hinaus folgte.

Seufzend sah Hermine die geschlossene Tür an und drehte sich dann zu Severus um, der in seiner Schlafzimmertür stand.

Mit fragendem Blick hielt er ihr die Tür auf und mit einem erfreuten Lächeln folgte sie ihm hinein.

Erneut duldete er es, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte, und legte auch wieder seinen Arm um sie.

„Ich hätte ihr nicht so viele Details erzählen sollen. Möglicherweise war das zu viel für sie."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Er schwieg kurz. „Sie hat Albträume gehabt. Das passiert manchmal. Vielleicht hättest du sie fragen sollen, was genau sie geträumt hat."

„Ach, besser sie vergisst die Träume schnell. Ich hoffe, sie kann heute Nacht doch noch einigermaßen gut schlafen. Du wirst mir doch morgen sagen, falls es ihr nicht gut geht?"

„Ja. Natürlich."

„Gut. Dann gute Nacht."

Er sagte nichts mehr und eingehüllt von seinem vertrauten Geruch und seinen ruhigen Atemzügen schlief Hermine schließlich wieder ein.

* * *

><p>Als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte, war er schon fort und durch das Fenster (es gab tatsächlich eines, das, von schwarzen Vorhängen flankiert, eine magische Ansicht des Sees zeigte) schien schon die zarte Frühjahrssonne.<p>

Entspannt blieb Hermine noch einige Minuten unter der warmen Bettdecke liegen, bevor sie aufstand und ins Bad ging.

Als sie gewaschen und angezogen war, ließ sie sich von Dobby ein Frühstück bringen und überlegte schließlich, was sie heute tun sollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Severus sehr begeistert sein würde, wenn sie ohne sein Wissen sein Labor benutzte – vermutlich würde er einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Wutanfälle mit Zischen und bösen Blicken bekommen, weil er noch nicht an ihre stabile Psyche glaubte.

Der Gedanke rief irrsinnigerweise ein Lächeln bei ihr hervor. Früher war sie bei diesen Anfällen vor Angst erstarrt. Davon war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Trotzdem beschloss sie, lieber nur ein paar Bücher aus der hervorragenden Sammlung des Tränkemeisters zu lesen.

Severus ließ sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken und sie langweilte sich irgendwann. Normalerweise war sie niemand, der untätig herum saß, ohne krank zu sein oder ähnliches.

Sie versuchte, sich mit den Gegenständen zu beschäftigen, die Harry und Ginny mitgebracht hatten, aber da sie sich nun wieder erinnerte, war es eher ein flüchtiges Durchsehen als ein Erforschen.

Irgendwann zwang sie sich, Erinnerungsfragmente anzusehen, sie sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und zu versuchen, sie rational und emotionslos zu sehen.

Besonders bei den neuen Erinnerungen an Lestrange, Macnair und Travers war das schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Alles in ihr verlangte danach, zu schreien und sich die beschmutzte Haut immer und immer wieder abzuschrubben, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Unsinn war.

Und so wiederholte sie – in Erinnerungen versunken – die Worte, die Severus ihr immer wieder zugeflüstert hatte, laut für sich.

„Nur eine Erinnerung. Nur ein Nachhall. Keine Realität."

Als er schließlich zurück kam und ein wenig besorgt nach ihr sah, traf er sie auf ihrem Bett auf dem Rücken liegend und Mantras aufsagend an.

„Hermine?"

Sie setzte sich auf. „Sev."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich habe… Erinnerungen angesehen."

„Welche?"

„Die letzten. Die hässlichen, die ich lieber vergessen würde."

Er nickte. „Gut. Komm mit. Wir essen zu Abend und dann will ich mit dir üben, ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen."

„Ich kann das noch nicht."

„Doch. Ich denke schon." Sein Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu und so folgte sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dobby schon ein Abendessen bereitgestellt hatte.

Während sie aßen erkundigte Hermine sich nach Elena, doch Severus konnte nichts auffälliges berichten. Er hatte dem Mädchen erlaubt, eine Stunde vor der Sperrstunde noch herzukommen.

Nach dem Essen legte Severus wieder den Ignorierzauber über sie und sie folgte ihm durch das mittlerweile fast leere Schloss zum Raum der Wünsche.

Dort hatte das Schloss sich alle Mühe gegeben: Als sie den Raum betraten, befanden sie sich augenblicklich in einem großen Gerichtssaal. Unten stand der Stuhl mit den Ketten. Daneben stand eine Kiste.

„Komm. Wir setzen uns in die erste Reihe. Wir sollten direkt dran sein, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht überzeugt, Severus."

„Ich schon. Komm jetzt." Er packte sie ein wenig unsanft am Arm und zog sie mit sich hinunter in die erste Reihe – direkt vor den Stuhl. Dort drückte er sie auf einen der Stühle, zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Kiste mit einem Alohomora.

Hermine wimmerte leise, als Rabastan Lestrange herauskam und sie unheilvoll anlächelte.

Severus' Zauber warf den Irrwicht unbarmherzig auf den Stuhl, wo die Ketten sich tatsächlich um ihn wanden.

Der Irrwicht alias Rabastan Lestrange tobte stumm vor sich hin, doch die Ketten hielten ihn. Der Raum der Wünsche tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Sieh ihn dir an, Hermine."

Sie hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und zitterte, doch Severus' Stimme drang unbarmherzig zu ihr durch.

„Er ist nicht real. So wenig wie deine Erinnerungen. Sieh ihn dir an und bekämpf ihn."

Erst als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sanft an ihr zog, hob sie zitternd den Kopf.

Der Irrwicht konzentrierte sich wieder auf sie und streckte die gefesselten Hände nach ihr aus, so gut er konnte.

„Hermine, meine Schöne!" Die grollende Tigerstimme ging Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Dazu grinste er so schmierig, dass ihr Verstand schließlich aussetzte.

Er saß da vorne und verhöhnte sie. Verhöhnte sie und alles, was sie seinetwegen durchgestanden hatte. Aber jetzt saß sie am längeren Hebel. Der Dreckskerl würde bluten.

Und bevor ihr klares Denken noch wieder anspringen konnte, hob sie den Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Bevor der Irrwicht noch den ersten hohen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, fiel Severus ihr schon entsetzt in den Zauberstab und beendete den Zauber geistesgegenwärtig mit einem „Finite Incantatem".

Mit einem raschen Entfesselungszauber gefolgt von einem Riddikulus-Zauber sperrte Severus den jammernden Irrwicht wieder in die Kiste.

Hermine war blass und entsetzt über sich selber auf dem Stuhl zusammen gesunken. Mit einem Klackern fiel ihr Zauberstab ihr aus der Hand.

„Was hab ich gemacht?", flüsterte sie schließlich lautlos.

Severus, der nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte, war nicht minder erschrocken neben ihr auf den Stuhl gefallen.

„Du hast getan, was jeder getan hätte, dem so etwas angetan wurde", erwiderte er jedoch. „Nur, dass es leider den falschen Lestrange getroffen hat." Er lächelte schmallippig. „Ich denke, du solltest das nochmal machen, wenn wir in der Verhandlung sitzen. Das könnte bezeichnend sein."

„Ist dem armen Irrwicht etwas passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill. Sie hatte gerade ein unschuldiges Wesen mit dem Cruciatus belegt.

„Der arme Irrwicht ist ein bösartiges Wesen, das es liebt, Menschen mit ihren schlimmsten Albträumen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Ich denke, du hast ihm nichts angetan, was er nicht verdient hätte. Abgesehen davon ist der Irrwicht kein Mensch. Der Cruciatus wirkt bei ihm nicht so grauenvoll wie bei Menschen. Er hat sich vermutlich nur erschreckt."

Das war ein Stück weit gelogen. Natürlich war der Irrwicht kein Mensch und der Fluch wirkte bei ihm anders – trotzdem war der Fluch nicht umsonst einer der Unverzeihlichen. Er tat auch nichtmenschlichen Wesen Schaden an.

Severus hielt es jedoch nicht für sinnvoll, Hermine darüber aufzuklären. Er brauchte den Irrwicht noch für die folgenden Übungen – es war der einzige Weg, Hermine auf die Verhandlungen vorzubereiten. Rabastan Lestrange würde sich in der Wirklichkeit nicht so zahm verhalten, wie es der Irrwicht tat. Severus kannte den Mann seit 30 Jahren. Er würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen, Hermine noch vom Verurteiltenstuhl aus Angst einzujagen.

„Ich will nach Hause." Hermines flüsternde Stimme klang gefährlich bröckelig. „Lass uns bitte zurück in den Kerker gehen, Sev."

„Wir müssen das üben, Hermine. Solange die drei unverurteilt in Azkaban sitzen, wirst du nicht abschließen können. Es ist wichtig, dass die Urteile gesprochen werden."

„Glaubst du, sie werden hingerichtet?"

„Ich zähle auf die Abscheu und Wut der Geschworenen und von Susan Bones. Für Lestrange und Macnair sollte eine Knutscherei mit den Dementoren drin sein. Anthony Travers könnte zur Hinrichtung durch den Todesfluch verurteilt werden… oder auch nur zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe in Azkaban. Aber für ihn wäre die Haftstrafe fast optimal." Severus lächelte gehässig. „Er leidet an starker Klaustrophobie. Und die Zellen in Azkaban sind klein. Sehr klein."

„Ich sollte das nicht gut finden. Aber irgendwas in mir freut sich auf die Verurteilungen der drei."

„Das muss der Mensch sein, der gegen den gryffindor'schen Übermenschen in dir kämpft." Sein Spott traf die richtige Seite und wieder etwas lebhafter sah sie ihn erbost an.

„Das Leben zu ehren hat nichts mit Übermenschentum zu tun!"

„Das Leben? Das Leben von wem? Von einem, der selber unzählige Leben genommen und zerstört hat? Der das Leben und alles Lebendige voll Verachtung mit Füßen tritt und darauf spuckt? Das Leben von so einem sollte geehrt werden? Hermine, seine eigene Mutter hätte ihn schon mit Vergnügen einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Wenn du das Leben von so einem ehren willst, dann tust du das am besten, indem du es beendest." Severus' Augen blitzten wütend und Hermine war einigermaßen erstaunt über seinen emotionalen Ausbruch. „Ich fasse es eigentlich kaum, dass ich ausgerechnet dir so etwas erzählen muss. Er hat dich gefoltert, Hermine. Erniedrigt, vergewaltigt und beinahe getötet. Und das zweimal. Womit verdient der Kerl deine unendliche Großmut?"

„Ich bin nicht großmütig!", fauchte Hermine zurück. „Ich hasse ihn. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Er hat 13 Jahre meines Lebens zu einer Hölle gemacht und nur Merlin weiß, wie lange ich noch als durchgeknallter Psycho durch die Gegend laufe, nur weil er Spaß daran hatte, mich dazu zu machen. Wenn ich ihn umbringen könnte, würde ich es tun, Sev. Ich würde ihn mit einem stumpfen Messer in Scheiben schneiden, angefangen bei seinem verdammten Schwanz." Sie sah ihn an und ihr wütender Blick wandelte sich zu einem eher erschöpften. „Und dann würden all seine Opfer, die noch bei Trost sind – viele dürften es nicht sein – mich als Heldin betrachten. Und der ganze Rest der Welt – meine Tochter eingeschlossen – würde mich als die Psychopathin sehen, die ich bin. Na herzlichen Dank auch. Da hast du meine Großmut. Ich will einfach nur wieder ein normales Leben führen können, Sev. Mehr nicht."

„Das wirst du", erwiderte er ernst. „Versprochen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und berührte leicht seine Hand, bevor sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte.

„Ein letzter Versuch. Aber bitte, lass nicht zu, dass er den Mund aufmacht."

„In Ordnung." Erneut öffnete Severus die Kiste, fesselte den Irrwicht alias Rabastan Lestrange und belegte ihn mit einem Schweigezauber.

Hermine war unwillkürlich näher zu ihm gerückt, während sie den Irrwicht voll Abscheu betrachtete.

„Er sieht genau aus wie er", murmelte sie schließlich. „Es ist, als wäre er wirklich dort."

„Irgendwann wird er wirklich dort sein, Hermine. Aber er wird nie wieder in der Lage sein, dir irgendetwas anzutun. Ab jetzt bist du es, die auf ihn herabsieht."

„Ja." Nur schwer konnte sie sich überwinden, den Irrwicht für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen und sich so in die Unsicherheit zu begeben, dass der Stuhl ihn los lassen könnte, ohne dass sie es sofort sah. Trotzdem richtete sie ihren Blick auf Severus. „Ich werde auf ihn herabsehen, aber er wird wissen, dass es sein Blick ist, der mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgt, während er in seinem verfluchten Leben jede Menge Spaß auf anderer Leute Kosten hatte."

„Dann zeig es ihm nicht. Lach ihm ins Gesicht. Zeig ihm, dass er keine Macht mehr über dich hat. Nichts wird ihm mehr zu schaffen machen, als zu sehen, dass du über ihn und seine erbärmliche Situation lachst. Dass du dich eben nicht von ihm beherrschen lässt, wie er es geplant hat." Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er Hermine eine der glatten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah sie mit snapeisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Menschen wie er haben nur so viel Macht über dich, wie du ihnen gibst, Hermine. Und nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, ist es sicherlich unglaublich schwer, diese Macht zu brechen. Aber du bist eine verdammte Löwin und deshalb kannst du das schaffen."

Hermine lächelte schwach und sah wieder auf Lestrange, dem ihre Unaufmerksamkeit was seine Person betraf offensichtlich nicht gefiel, denn er schrie lautlos und versuchte, trotz gefesselter Hände zu gestikulieren.

„Ich würde jetzt trotzdem gerne zurück nach Hause."

„Besieg ihn. Lehrstoff Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Klasse 3. Besieg ihn, dann gehen wir." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, während er betont unbeteiligt die Situation betrachtete.

Mit einem Schnauben hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf. Sie stellte sich Lestrange anstelle in seiner Todesserrobe in einem klischeehaften Drag-Queen-Kostüm inklusive Federboa und Plateauschuhen vor, verpasste ihm in Gedanken noch ein schrilles Make-Up und rief dann: „Reddikulus!"

Es knallte und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich. Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Lestrange nun sah – er würde viel dafür geben, den echten Lestrange in diesen Klamotten zu erleben.

Auch dem Irrwicht gefiel sein neues Outfit wohl nicht besonders – wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte er noch immer lautlos vor sich hin.

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes sperrte Severus den Irrwicht wieder in die Kiste.

„Gut gemacht. Gehen wir."

_Na, wenn das kein guter Anfang ist. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Uaaaah..RL ist ein Stressor, den ich gerne abschalten würde ^^ Aber jetzt geht's hier erst mal weiter._

_Yusuria: Wow, deine Reviews flashen mich jedes Mal :) In diesem Kapitel wird jetzt einiges klar – ich denke, dass wird ein paar von deinen Thesen erklären. Und Lestrange kann ich auch nicht leiden. Der kriegt auch bald sein Fett weg :D Dumbledore hat das Ganze ja irgendwo angeleiert. Er hätte sich selber um Hermine kümmern können – hat er aber nicht getan. Stattdessen hat er sie Sev aufs Auge gedrückt und sich ja bei ihrem Umzug auch schon entsprechende Gedanken zu gemacht ;)_

_NickTessFan: Sie weiß es. Dieses Kapitel macht's klar ;)_

_Lufa: Hey, willkommen :D Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Wie gesagt… zur Vaterschaft erfahren wir in diesem Kapitel ENDLICH alles Wissenswerte :D_

**20. Erkenntnis**

Der Besuch von Elena an diesem Abend fiel nur kurz aus. Zwar war Freitag, doch Professor Sprout hatte für den Samstagvormittag eine Exkursion in den verbotenen Wald geplant, weshalb Hermine darauf bestand, dass Elena zeitig ins Bett ging. Es gefiel ihr nur bedingt, dass Professor Sprout mit den Erstklässlern ausgerechnet in den verbotenen Wald ging, aber sie konnte das ohnehin nicht beeinflussen, also sagte sie nichts.

Elena zog zwar einen Flunsch, tat jedoch, wie ihr geheißen.

Severus nötigte Hermine, wieder den Luzidus-Trank zu nehmen und so schlief sie in dieser Nacht wieder in ihrem Bett.

* * *

><p>Der nächste Tag war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und so war das Schloss nahezu leer. Nur die Zweitklässler und die wenigen älteren Schüler, die nicht nach Hogsmeade wollten oder durften blieben zurück und so hatte Severus quasi frei.<p>

„Ich will nach London apparieren", verkündete er Hermine beim Frühstück, „willst du mitkommen?"

Hermine überlegte nicht lange. Mal wieder etwas anderes sehen als Kerker? Einfach mal wieder ohne Angst durch die Stadt bummeln? Die Antwort fiel leicht.

„Lass uns gehen."

Sie ließ sich für den Weg zur Appariergrenze von Severus mit dem leidigen Ignorierzauber belegen und schweigen brachten sie das kurze Stück hinter sich.

„Sollen wir getrennt apparieren oder im Tandem?" Severus maß sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick, nachdem er den Zauber von ihr genommen hatte.

Hermine lächelte und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln ergriff er sie und schon versank ihre Welt im Farbwirbel.

Am Apparierpunkt der Winkelgasse herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, das sich in der Winkelgasse fortsetzte.

Sie machten einen Abstecher zu Gringotts, wo beide sich mit etwas Geld eindeckten (Hermine war schon vor langer Zeit vom Schlüssel abgerückt, der ja nun mal gestohlen werden oder verloren gehen konnte. Stattdessen hatte sie den Kobolden ähnlich dem Muggelsystem eine Geheimzahl abgerungen, die auch Ginny und Elena kannten – glücklicherweise erinnerte sie sich jedoch selber wieder daran).

Hermine genoss es, mal wieder unter Menschen zu sein, auch wenn sie für ihren Geschmack zu oft beäugt wurde – was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie in Begleitung von Professor Snape unterwegs war, der den meisten Zauberern gut bekannt war.

Sie machten einen Abstecher in die Apotheke, wo Hermine sich auf den neusten Stand brachte (immerhin hatte sie schon geraume Zeit im Hauptquartier festgesessen), gingen bei Flourish & Botts vorbei und schließlich nötigte Hermine Severus sogar zu einem Eis bei Fortescues Eissalon.

Severus revanchierte sich, indem er sie in die Nokturngasse schleppte, wo er in einem zwielichtigen Geschäft einige – möglicherweise nicht ganz legale – Zaubertrankzutaten erwarb, die er, wie er schulterzuckend bemerkte, sonst nur unter enormem bürokratischen Aufwand bekommen konnte.

Natürlich tadelte Hermine ihn sanft dafür, doch im Prinzip verstand sie seine Beweggründe sehr gut. Auch sie hatte bei ihrer Forschung oft mit der Bürokratie zu kämpfen.

Sie war jedoch froh, die zwielichtige Gasse so schnell wieder verlassen zu können. Severus lud sie zum krönenden Abschluss in den tropfenden Kessel ein, wo sie verspätet zu Mittag aßen.

„Wir werden uns heute Abend noch einmal dem Irrwicht widmen", erklärte Severus ihr beim Essen halb laut und sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Müssen wir das beim Essen erläutern?"

„Hier kannst du mir nicht ausweichen."

Sie sah ein wenig schuldbewusst drein. Natürlich spielte er damit auf die drängenden Fragen an, die ihn beschäftigten – und er hatte schließlich auch ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Es betraf ihn ja auch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sev, wenn ich dich hingehalten hab. Ich musste erst einmal selber mit der Fülle an Antworten klar kommen… und mit allen Erinnerungen. Lass uns heim apparieren… dann werde ich nicht ausweichen und du kriegst alle Antworten, die du haben willst."

„Das klingt akzeptabel."

Sie lächelte ihn an und gab sich Mühe, dass Essen nicht absichtlich hinaus zu zögern.

Viel zu schnell jedoch brachen sie wieder auf.

* * *

><p>Severus reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee und sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.<p>

„Frag mich." Innerlich wappnete sie sich gegen das Kommende.

„Wer ist Elenas Vater?"

Da fing er also gleich mit dem Schlimmsten an…

Sie hielt sich an ihrer Tasse fest.

„Du nicht."

Nun war es raus. Alle Hoffnung dahin.

Severus' Miene war ruhig, aber um seinen Mund zuckte es. Hermine konnte es sehen.

„Also hast du einen Test gemacht?", erkundigte er sich schließlich betont ruhig und Hermine nickte und schloss leicht die Augen.

„Ginny hat mir bei ihrem Besuch erzählt, dass sie nicht wüssten, ob ich einen Test gemacht hätte. Aber eines Tages hätte ich einfach nur gesagt, dass es egal sei. Das war, nachdem ich tatsächlich einen Test gemacht hatte."

„Wie genau hast du das getestet?"

Jetzt musste Hermine ihre Worte vorsichtig wählen. „Ich habe den üblichen Test gemacht… den Trank gebraut… dann brauchte ich ein Haar. Entweder deines oder seines. An seines konnte und wollte ich nicht heran kommen und du solltest vorerst nicht wissen, dass ich noch lebe. Also habe ich…" Sie atmete tief durch, „…ich bin in dein Haus gegangen."

„Du bist was?" Entgeistert sah Severus sie an.

„Ich wusste, dass du in dem Haus in Spinner's End gewohnt hast. Also habe ich eine Zeit abgepasst, von der ich wusste, dass du in Hogwarts sein musstest und hab mir Zutritt zu dem Haus verschafft. Dann hab ich über einen simplen Aufrufzauber ein Haar von dir zu mir gerufen. Das war die ganze Geschichte. Der Test war negativ."

Severus' Lippen wurden noch schmaler und Hermine erwartete seinen Wutausbruch über ihren Einbruch in seinem nicht besonders heimeligen Haus.

Doch dieser kam nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Das ändert nichts, Hermine."

„Was?" Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Mein Angebot steht weiter. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich so etwas schon erwartet habe. Du bist niemand, der freiwillig in Ungewissheit lebt. Und da du mich nie informiert hast, war mir klar, dass der Test negativ ausgefallen sein muss. Aber mein Angebot steht noch immer. Ich werde einen Vaterschaftstest fälschen und Elena als meine Tochter anerkennen, wenn du das möchtest. Sie soll sich niemals der Abscheu der Menschen aussetzen müssen."

„Aber… bist du denn nicht sauer, dass ich in dein Haus eingebrochen bin?"

Er lächelte grimmig. „Ich hätte es exakt genauso gemacht."

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unendlich erleichtert und die Spannung wich etwas aus ihrem Körper.

„Danke, Sev."

Ihre Stimme versagte ihr fast und er nickte ihr zu.

„Ich wünschte, sie wäre wirklich deine Tochter, Severus… ich wünsche es so sehr…" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe nicht einen Test gemacht, Sev. Ich habe 5 gemacht. Und nach jedem habe ich gehofft, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Aber alle 5 sind gleich ausgefallen und irgendwann sind mir deine Haare ausgegangen, also musste ich es akzeptieren."

„Das ist doch gleichgültig, Hermine." Seine ruhige Samtstimme legte sich wie ein Pflaster über ihre Wunden. „Elena ist deine Tochter. Zu allererst. Und dann, wenn ihr es wünscht, kommt irgendwann in dieser hierarchischen Reihe die offizielle Anerkennung als meine Tochter. Und irgendwann ganz unten kommt ihr Erzeuger. Er ist nicht wichtig."

Hermine fand keine Worte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, bis Severus schließlich fragte: „Wirst du es ihr sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie das nie erfährt."

„Sie wird es erfahren, Hermine. Du kannst sie nicht ewig belügen. Sie wird sich nicht ewig belügen lassen. Spätestens wenn sie ihr Gehirn anstrengt, zurück rechnet vom Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt und anfängt, Fragen zu stellen… wirst du sie dann anlügen? Wirst du ihr den Bären über irgendeine Affäre aufbinden? Sie ist deine Tochter, Hermine, und sie hat deinen Spürsinn. Irgendwann wird sie selber auf die Idee kommen, einen Test zu machen. Sie ist jetzt schon hoch begabt, was Tränke angeht. Wenn sie in der fünften Klasse ist, wird sie einen Trank so modifizieren, dass er ihr den Vater ganz ohne Haar ausspuckt. Was willst du ihr dann sagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie schrie nun fast und sah ihn mit verzerrtem Gesicht an. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich mir schon diese Fragen gestellt hab? Was glaubst du, wie oft ich über diesen Fragen nicht einschlafen konnte? Und was zum Geier glaubst du, wie sie darauf reagiert? Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du erfährst, dass du ein Vergewaltigungskind bist?"

Als er merkte, dass sie sich am Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs befand, setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände.

„Hör zu, Hermine. Sicher wird es nicht leicht für sie. Vielleicht wird sie sich in der ersten Zeit selber hassen oder dir ihre Geburt vorwerfen oder was weiß ich. Aber spätestens, wenn der erste Schock vorbei ist, wenn ihr Verstand wieder anspringt und wenn das, was du zu ihr sagst, wieder zu ihr durchdringt… spätestens dann wird sie verstehen, was du bereits akzeptiert hast: Dass sie deine Tochter ist. Nur deine. Und dass du sie schon immer als das geliebt hast, was sie ist. Und vor allem: Dass sie nicht unerwünscht ist." Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und lächelte wieder sein grimmiges Lächeln. „Wenn sie nicht überzeugt ist, zeige ich ihr ein paar Szenen aus dem Leben eines Kindes, das tatsächlich nicht erwünscht war. Das wird sie überzeugen."

Obwohl seine letzten Worte als böser Scherz gemeint waren, brachten sie in Hermine eine Seite zum Klingen, die das Fass offensichtlich zum Überlaufen brachte: Sie brach in Tränen aus und lehnte sich in seinen Arm.

Er hielt sie schlicht und eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, bis Hermines Weinanfall ein wenig abgeklungen war.

Schließlich begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Eines würde mich aber doch noch interessieren, Hermine."

Sie gab einen Laut von sich, der Aufmerksamkeit signalisierte.

„Kommt es öfter vor, dass Elena zur gleichen Zeit wie du Albträume hat?"

Ihr verweintes Gesicht tauchte auf und blickte verwundert zu ihm hoch.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht ist es Zufall." Nun war es an Severus, seine Worte vorsichtig zu wählen. „Aber es kam mir schon seltsam vor, dass Elena eine Viertelstunde, nachdem du wegen deiner Albträume aufgewacht bist, bei uns im Kerker auftaucht, weil sie ebenfalls Albträume hatte. Offensichtlich ist sie zur gleichen Zeit aufgewacht wie du. Eine Viertelstunde braucht sie durchaus, um aufzuwachen, sich zu sammeln, einen Entschluss zu fassen, sich aus dem Turm zu schleichen und dann in die Kerker zu hetzen. Deshalb interessierte mich, was sie geträumt hat."

„Glaubst du, es gibt so etwas wie… eine Verbindung zwischen uns?"

„Die gibt es ganz zweifellos. Sie ist deine Tochter, du bist ihre Mutter… eine stärkere Bindung gibt es nicht. Nein… was ich glaube, ist…" Er sammelte sich kurz und sprach dann sehr ruhig weiter: „Ich kenne die Lestranges gut. Sie sind eine alte, reinblütige Familie, deren Stammbaum man auf eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückverfolgen kann. Und in dem Zweig von Lestrange mütterlicherseits tauchten in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder Seherinnen auf. Möglicherweise ist das der Grund, warum Elena so komplett aufgelöst war. Sie hat geträumt, was du geträumt hast. Ich habe sie gestern gefragt, ob es ihr wieder gut geht… sie kann sich an ihre… oder besser deine Träume nicht mehr erinnern. Sie sagte bloß, sie seien furchtbar gewesen."

Aus Hermines Kehle löste sich ein ungläubiges Lachen. „Willst du damit sagen, meine Tochter sei wie Sybill Trelawney?"

Er hatte so etwas geahnt.

„Natürlich nicht." Streng sah er sie an. „Sybill Trelawney ist das sprichwörtliche blinde Huhn, das zwischendurch mal von einem Korn gefunden wird. Nein, Hermine. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von richtigen Sehern. Meistens sind es Frauen, weil die in der Regel eher einen Blick für das Übersinnliche haben. Es gibt Hellseherinnen. Die betreiben, ähnlich wie die Zentauren, Sternguckerei und so ein Zeug. Leider sind sie dabei meistens nicht so treffsicher wie ihre behuften Kumpanen. Es gibt Traumseherinnen. Die können in der Regel nicht steuern, was sie sehen. Sie träumen – ob im Nacht- oder im Tagtraum, letzteres nennt man dann meistens Vision – von der Gegenwart, von der Vergangenheit oder von einer möglichen Zukunft. Und es gibt Schwarzseher… dazu gehöre ich."

Er beglückwünschte sich selbst zu dieser neuen Dimension von schlechten Scherzen, doch Hermine schenkte ihm trotzdem ein schwaches Lächeln, obwohl der Witz wirklich unterste Schublade gewesen war.

Fast war er erleichtert, als sie wieder den Kopf an seine Brust sinken ließ.

„Und du glaubst, Elena könnte eine Traumseherin sein?"

„Meistens manifestiert sich ein solches Können im Laufe der Pubertät. Das Erkennen von Visionen verlangt in der Regel nach einer größeren geistigen Reife als das Erlernen von Magie. Aus diesem Grund wird mit dem Wahrsageunterricht in Hogwarts erst im dritten Schuljahr begonnen, wenn gleich auch das Fach wenig dazu beiträgt, echte Seher zu schulen."

„Könnte das belastend für sie werden?" Hermine klang besorgt und er lachte leise.

„Besondere Fähigkeiten sind immer belastend, Hermine. Du solltest das sehr gut wissen. Aber wenn Elena beginnt, zu sehen, ist sie reif genug, um damit umgehen zu können. Und ich glaube, wenn sie das kann, kann sie auch akzeptieren, von wem sie dieses Können hat."

„Sie ist erst zwölf, Severus. Sie ist ein Kind!"

„Potter hat mit 11 das erste Mal ein bewusstes Treffen mit Voldemort gehabt. Draco Malfoy wurde mit 12 zum ersten Mal zu einem Todessertreffen mitgenommen. Du hast mit 11 von einer zuvor für absurd gehaltenen Welt erfahren."

„Und was war mit dir, als du 11 warst?"

„Als ich 11 war, fing der Himmel auf Erden an, Hermine. Für mich waren die Jahre vorher eine Katastrophe, nicht mein 11. Geburtstag."

Hermine drückte ihn fester an sich und war sich der Ehre bewusst, Einblick in seine Vergangenheit erhalten zu haben. Wer sonst konnte das von sich behaupten.

„Ich denke, du tust ihr keinen Gefallen, wenn du sie anlügst."

„Wenn sie von dir wäre…"

„Dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht übellaunig und eigenbrötlerisch. Oder sie hätte meine Nase geerbt. Sei froh, dass sie ist, was sie ist, denn so ist sie gut oder nicht?"

Wieder wandte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm und erstaunt sah er, dass sie lächelte.

„Ich mag deine Nase."

„Im Gesicht deiner Tochter?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Vielleicht lieber nicht."

Er nickte ihr zu. „Siehst du."

„Denkst du, ich sollte es ihr bald sagen?"

„Sie wird sich fragen, warum ausgerechnet jetzt ein Vater für sie her muss. Warum so ein Wirbel um ihre Person, nur weil du offenbarst, dass du noch höchst lebendig bist? Mir fällt da keine bessere Antwort als die Wahrheit ein."

„Ich will… ich muss erst mit dem Irrwicht fertig werden." Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich glaube, ich kann noch nicht wieder vier Probleme auf einmal stemmen."

„Vier?"

„Lestrange, Macnair, Travers und die Wahrheit."

Er gab einen verstehenden Laut von sich, dann verfielen sie beide wieder in Schweigen.

Strich

Erneut war es Severus, der irgendwann das Schweigen brach. Hermines Atemzüge an seiner Brust waren ruhig geworden und er glaubte schon, sie sei eingeschlafen – doch sobald er die Stimme erhob, sah sie wieder zu ihm auf.

„Hat sie nie nach ihrem Vater gefragt?" Er wagte sich weit vor und eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an… und wann hatte diese Familie eigentlich angefangen, ihn so brennend zu interessieren?

Hermine schwieg noch eine Weile, doch dann antwortete sie: „Ein einziges Mal vehement. Da war sie fünf. Auf dem Spielplatz hat ein Mädchen sie damit aufgezogen, dass sie keinen Vater hatte… du weißt ja, wie Kinder sein können. Sie kam weinend nach Hause und hat nach ihm gefragt. Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen und bin ihr ausgewichen, aber sie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Dickkopf und ich war damals der Situation nicht gewachsen. Ich habe eigentlich immer versucht, meiner Tochter Verbote und Gebote zu erklären, verständlich zu machen… aber an dem Tag konnte ich nicht. Als sie immer weiter nachgebohrt, gequengelt und geweint hat, bin ich irgendwann wütend geworden.

Irgendwann hat sie sich dann weinend und Türen knallend in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und ein paar Puppen geköpft… und ich hab mich wie die schlechteste Mutter der Welt gefühlt… aber hinterher hat sie nie wieder echte Versuche gemacht, nach ihm zu fragen." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich war an diesem Abend drauf und dran, ihn zu suchen und ihn umzubringen, egal, welche Konsequenzen das für mich gehabt hätte. Denn dann hätte ich meiner Tochter guten Gewissens sagen können: ‚Tut mir Leid, mein Engel, dein Vater ist tot. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden.'"

Er nickte. „Bald kannst du das behaupten."

„Hoffentlich."

Wieder saßen sie nur eine Weile aneinander gelehnt da und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, die sich ziemlich gleichartig um Elena und die beste Art, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, drehten.

Irgendwann richtete Hermine sich auf.

„Irrwicht?"

„Mit Vergnügen." Severus erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wir können ein wenig üben, wie du ihn verfluchen kannst, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt. Das könnte während der Verhandlung hilfreich sein."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Hermine ihn an und gewahrte das leichte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Knuff.

„Bring mich nicht auf dumme Ideen, Severus Snape. Sonst bin ich es nachher noch, die auf dem Anklagestuhl zu sitzen kommt."

„Wie du meinst." Er verzog den Mund in einer spöttischen Parodie eines Lächelns. „Sollte dir die Idee doch noch gefallen, melde dich bei mir."

„In Ordnung. Ignorierzauber?"

Er belegte sie mit dem Zauber und sie stapften los.

* * *

><p>Der Anblick von Rabastan Lestrange war noch immer nicht leicht – heute, in Folge des Gesprächs mit Severus jedoch, fiel es ihr noch ein wenig schwerer, dem Irrwicht keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Severus hatte ihm seine Stimme gelassen – schließlich würde auch der reale Rabastan Lestrange in der Lage sein, zu sprechen – und der Irrwicht nutzte dies, um Hermine nach Strich und Faden zu verhöhnen.<p>

Überraschenderweise schien dies dem Raum der Wünsche nicht zu passen, denn sobald die Gemäuer den Eindruck hatten, dass der bösartige kleine Geist es zu toll trieb, rief ihn der Angeklagtenstuhl mit einem kräftigen Schütteln zur Räson.

„Dieses Schloss ist manchmal wirklich unheimlich", murmelte Severus irgendwann und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er auch einmal durchgeschüttelt und fiel Hermine quasi auf den Schoß.

Das holte sie aus ihrer konzentrierten Anspannung und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als der Zaubertrankprofessor sich auf das Schloss und den Raum schimpfend wieder aufrappelte.

Der kleine Zwischenfall hatte ihr ausreichend Entspannung eingebracht, um den Irrwicht zu besiegen und so stattete sie ihn rasch erneut mit einem Drag-Queen-Outfit aus.

Zufrieden sperrte Severus den Irrwicht wieder in die Kiste und sah Hermine dann abschätzend an.

„Ich schätze, wenn das so weiter geht, können wir die Verhandlungen bald hinter uns bringen. Wenn du dich dafür bereit fühlst, werde ich Albus ausrichten, dass er Susan Bones mitteilen soll, dass sie Termine für die Verhandlungen ansetzen kann."

„Was ist mit Macnair und Travers?"

„Ich halte sie nicht für problematisch. Wenn du ihnen gegenüber genauso empfinden würdest, wie Rabastan Lestrange gegenüber, würde der Irrwicht zwischen ihren Abbildern wechseln. Er würde, um größtmöglichen Stress für dich hervorzurufen, alle paar Sekunden seine Gestalt verändern. Da er dies nicht tut, denke ich, können wir ihm vertrauen. Du wirst mit ihrem Anblick keine schwerwiegenden Probleme haben.

Wenn du trotzdem Übung im Anblick der beiden haben willst, kann ich dir ein paar Erinnerungsausschnitte von mir zeigen."

„Nun… ich glaube, ich verzichte und vertraue diesem widerlichen Vieh."

„Gute Entscheidung. Sollte ihr Anblick dich doch zu sehr schockieren, können wir immer noch den Saal verlassen."

„Wir? Wirst du bei den Verhandlungen dabei sein?"

Er nickte mit grimmigem Lächeln. „Ich bin einer der Hauptankläger, da ich lange Jahre als Spion bei ihren Aktionen dabei sein musste."

„Merlin sei Dank." Als sie sich selber die Worte sagen hörte, hob sie erschreckt die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige. Es ist natürlich nicht gut, dass du das alles mitansehen musstest…"

Er hob die Hand. „Lass. Es ist in Ordnung." Dann stand er auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Hermine war etwas erstaunt ob der ungewohnten Geste, doch mittlerweile sollte sie sich eigentlich bei dem undurchsichtigen Professor über gar nichts mehr wundern.

Ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie nie geahnt hatte, was für ein Mann der sarkastische Tränkeprofessor eigentlich wirklich war. Vielleicht wusste sie es noch nicht einmal jetzt.

* * *

><p>„Kirsch-Zitronendrop."<p>

Knirschend öffnete der Wasserspeier den Weg zum Büro des Direktors und kopfschüttelnd über das neue Passwort (was gleichzeitig auch für Albus' neue Lieblingssüßigkeit stand) erklomm Severus die Stufen.

Albus stand bei Fawkes, als Severus herein kam, und drehte sich von dem neugeborenen Vogel zu seinem Tränkemeister herum.

„Severus. Schön, dich zu sehen. Setz dich doch. Wie geht es Hermine?" Auch er ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

Minerva hatte ihm bereits erzählt, was sie mit den beiden erlebt hatte, in der Nacht als Elena zu ihnen gelaufen war, und Albus wurde nun immer zuversichtlicher, was seine kleine Idee anging.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie kann sich wieder erinnern und wird zunehmend stabiler. Ich denke, Miss Bones kann sich daran machen, Termine für die Verhandlungen zu finden. Vielleicht nicht gerade morgen, aber in nächster Zeit."

„Das sind wundervolle Nachrichten, Severus. Drops?"

Die Schüssel mit den Bonbons schwebte selbstständig zu dem jüngeren Mann, doch der schob sie angewidert von sich.

„Du weißt, ich teile deine Vorliebe für Zahnfäule verursachende Süßwarenerzeugnisse nicht."

„Das ist schade, Severus, sie machen glücklich."

Der Angesprochene schnaubte nur ungnädig. „Sollte ich das Bedürfnis nach einem Rausch in Glückseligkeit haben, braue ich mir einen Trank. Der lässt im Übrigen meine Zähne in Ruhe und macht nicht dick." Er warf einen lauernden Blick auf Dumbledores weiten Umhang. „Was du ja gut zu kaschieren weißt."

Dumbledore kicherte. „Ich bin glücklicherweise von Natur aus ein dürrer, alter Vogel. Aber nett, dass du dich sorgst."

Dafür bekam er wieder nur ein Schnauben. Sich sorgen. Pah.

„Zurück zum Thema, Albus." Etwas genervt schlug Severus die Beine übereinander. Der alte Mann schweifte immer vom Thema ab. „Du wirst Miss Bones das ausrichten?"

„Natürlich, Severus, umgehend."

„Gut." Severus überlegte kurz, ob er Albus von ihrem Plan, Elena als seine Tochter anzuerkennen, erzählen sollte. Kurzentschlossen entschied er sich dafür. Es konnte nur hilfreich sein, den alten Mann auf ihrer Seite zu haben.

Ihrer Seite. Ihrem Plan. Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, ihre Probleme zu seinen zu machen? Weichherziger alter Narr.

„Da wäre noch etwas", übertönte er mit seiner Stimme seine elenden Gedanken.

„Schiess los."

Severus runzelte die Stirn über die saloppe Antwort des Direktors, kam jedoch umgehend zur Sache.

„Hermine und ich sind uns einig, dass es nicht gut sein kann, wenn die Presse Wind von der kleinen Miss Parker bekommt. Sie werden eins und eins zusammen zählen und mit ihren Vermutungen über den Vater die Zeitungen überfluten. Früher oder später würde irgendjemand über Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihr und Lestrange spekulieren und schon wäre ihr Ruf ruiniert."

Albus nickte ernst. Auch er hatte schon daran gedacht.

„Deshalb sind Hermine und ich übereingekommen, dass es am einfachsten wäre, Elena Parker als meine Tochter auszugeben. Ich werde sie offiziell als Folge einer kurzfristigen Affäre während unserer Zusammenarbeit vor dem Krieg ausgeben. Sollte das Gericht nach einem Test verlangen, werde ich einen solchen so fälschen, dass er mich zweifelsfrei als Vater ausweist. Ich denke jedoch, dass Miss Bones im Zuge ihrer Verbundenheit mit Hermine davon absehen wird. Es spräche zweifellos alles dafür, dass sie meine Tochter ist und nicht seine – wir können zweifelsohne jede Frage plausibel beantworten."

Nachdenklich wog der Direktor den Kopf, während er alles in Gedanken durchging.

„Hermine war zu der Zeit mit Ronald Weasley liiert", wandte er schließlich ein. „Man wird bezweifeln, dass Hermine ihn so hintergangen hat."

„Nicht, wenn sie selbst das bestätigt. Ihre Beziehung zu Weasley lag damals schon in den letzten Zügen." Severus lächelte grimmig. Sollte der Direktor etwa von ihren Zusammenstößen nichts mitbekommen haben? Und das, obwohl der Alte doch sonst seine Nase überall hinein steckte?

Interessiert sah dieser ihn nun an. „Ihr konntet euch nicht ausstehen. Niemand, der euch damals zusammen erlebt hat, könnte an eine solche… Affäre glauben."

„Oh bitte, Albus. Seit wann braucht man in einem Krieg Zuneigung. Betrachte es als… Maßnahme zum Stressabbau." Severus hasste es, über so etwas mit dem Direktor reden zu müssen. Zumal das ja nicht nur Geschichten waren.

Dumbledore schien Lunte zu wittern und lächelte milde. „Stressabbau. Nun gut. Ich überlasse die detailgenaue Erarbeitung dieser Geschichte euch. Aber meinen Segen habt ihr. Sollte mich jemand dazu befragen, werde ich das bestätigen."

„Danke."

„Bitte. Die kleine Elena ist ein liebes Mädchen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du ein anständiger Stiefvater wirst, Severus."

„Das ist nur auf dem Papier", murrte dieser, doch das sanfte Lächeln auf dem runzeligen Gesicht verschwand nicht.

„Natürlich, Severus, natürlich. Trotzdem."

Mit einem Schnauben erhob der Tränkemeister sich. „Dann gehe ich jetzt wieder. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn eine Antwort von Bones da ist."

„Das mache ich selbstverständlich, Severus." Das Lächeln des Direktors wurde breiter, als Severus zur Tür rauschte.

Kurz bevor er hinaus verschwand, hielt der Direktor ihn zurück.

„Severus?"

Mit einem unwilligen Laut wandte der Professor sich noch einmal um.

„Elena hat am 20.11. Geburtstag. Und bald ist Ostern… da schenkt man seinen Kindern für gewöhnlich eine Kleinigkeit."

Kopfschüttelnd floh Severus Snape.

_Bitte nicht hauen :D (Aber vielleicht reviewen?)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Wow :D Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so schnell so viele Reviews kommen. Ich danke euch :) Und deshalb hier ein winziges Schmankerl, bevor es wieder zum Ernst des Lebens geht. Es ist nur ganz kurz, aber irgendwie… naja, lest selbst :D_

_Larah: Ohje… ich hoffe, „das wars dann wohl" bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht mehr lesen magst :( Das fände ich sehr schade._

_Lufa: Ich denke, es war leider einfach mehr als unrealistisch, dass Severus der Vater des Kindes ist. Als FF-Autor kann man es sich natürlich sehr leicht und kuschelig machen (und da hab ich auch durchaus nichts gegen :D) und einfach alles Schlechte über Bord werfen und am Ende reiten alle glücklich und zufrieden in den Sonnenuntergang ;) Aber irgendwie hätte es nicht in den Plot gepasst ^^ Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir trotzdem nicht böse ;)_

_Gretaserebro: Vielen Dank ;) Letzten Endes ist es doch völlig gleich, wer Elenas Erzeuger ist. Wichtig ist doch, wer in ihrem Leben eine Rolle spielt… und eine solche kommt Sevi definitiv zu. _

_Yusuria: Um Merlins Willen – ich find deine Reviews super :D Freu mich jedes Mal drüber. Mit geflasht meinte ich eher sowas wie… äh… „baff" :D Sevi ist einfach eine kleine Kellerassel ;) Er kriegt von den Kerkern nie zu viel, befürchte ich :D Und wie gesagt…er wird ja ganz offiziell ihr Vater ;) Alles andere ist doch letzten Endes schnuppe. Und Dumbledore hat sich ja selber als dürren, alten Vogel bezeichnet ;) Ich hab da gaaaar keine Aktien drin :D Ich freu mich auf das nächste lange Review von dir :)_

_ZauBaerin: Danke :D Ich bin erleichtert. Hatte mich schon auf Haue eingestellt ;) Dumbledore ist ja manchmal ein richtiger Feldwebel, aber irgendwie hab ich ihn einfach lieb :D_

_NickTessFan: Freut mich, dass du ähnlich darüber denkst, wie ich ;) _

_So…genug gelabert. Jetzt kommt ein Bonbon, das ggf. etwas ooc wird. Bitte verzeiht mir das :D  
><em>

**21. Nervosität**

Die Antwort von Richterin Susan Bones kam am Montagmorgen. Obgleich sie ein offizielles Schreiben schickte, bat sie in dem Brief, Hermine ihre besten Wünsche zur weiteren Genesung zu übermitteln. Das manifestierte in Severus die ungewohnte Zuversicht, dass alles wie erhofft von Statten gehen würde. Den ersten Verhandlungstermin für Lestrange datierte sie auf den Dienstag in zwei Wochen. Schön. Ihnen blieben also noch 15 Tage. Das sollte reichen, davon war Severus überzeugt.

Nach seinem Unterricht zeigte er Hermine den Brief und die schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung.

„Wir sollten das Anerkennungsverfahren von Elena jetzt beginnen, wenn es bis dahin abgeschlossen sein soll", meinte er stirnrunzelnd mit einem Blick auf seinen kleinen, magischen Taschenkalender, der ihm hektisch blinkend für diese Woche immer wieder anzeigte: „Dringend: Anerkennung von Elena Parker! Das Ministerium braucht ewig!"

Das Ding übertrieb immer maßlos. Aber es war doch besser, die Unterlagen zeitig abzuschicken. Es würde ohnehin schon haufenweise unangenehme Fragen geben. Der Gamot war viel zu neugierig.

Hermine sagte nichts dazu, aber Severus konnte ihr an den honigfarbenen Augen ablesen, wie wenig begeistert sie davon war.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass eine Hermine Granger sich nicht vor Schwierigkeiten versteckte.

„Es wäre lieb, wenn du dein Projekt heute ausfallen lassen könntest", murmelte sie irgendwann. „Ich glaub, ich muss mich mit Elena unterhalten."

Nach außen hin ruhig, innerlich jedoch durchaus besorgt sah er sie an und nickte. „Willst du das alleine machen?"

Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ich… ja. Ich denke, das ist einfacher für Elena. Ich möchte, dass sie so reagieren kann, wie sie sich fühlt." Sie lächelte ein wenig hilflos. „Wobei es für mich zweifellos einfacher wäre, wenn du dabei wärst."

Er winkte ab. „Ich bin nebenan im Labor, falls du mich brauchst." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass bis zur Projektstunde nur noch eine Stunde Zeit war.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick zur Uhr und seufzte leise. Er sah sie wieder an und stellte fest, dass sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit unglaublich jung aussah. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht mittlerweile viel besser als ihm lieb war und wieder hatte er das unbändige Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen.

„Du wirst das gut machen", sagte er jedoch schlicht. „Und egal wie sie reagiert… gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit."

„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, nicht wahr?" Ein wenig schmerzlich sah sie ihn an und er nickte ernst.

„Das tut sie."

Wieder schwiegen sie beide und starrten ins Feuer, bis Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt und aufsprang. Wie ein Tiger lief sie auf und ab, während sie mögliche Gesprächsszenarien mit Elena durchging, unterschiedliche Ansätze durchdachte und dabei versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

Severus' Blick folgte ihr stetig bei ihrem Getigere und schließlich schloss er etwas genervt die Augen.

„Könntest du bitte mit dem Gerenne aufhören?"

„Tut mir Leid", gab sie zurück und tigerte weiter.

Schließlich sprang er ebenfalls auf und hielt sie mit ausgestreckten Armen fest.

„Ich kann deine Unruhe verstehen, Hermine, aber wir gewinnen nichts, wenn du eine Furche in meinen Teppich läufst!"

Ihr Blick huschte zu der Uhr hinter ihm. Noch zwanzig Minuten.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht."

Severus sah besorgt, dass sie tatsächlich etwas grünlich um die Nase war und so rief er rasch einen Anti-Übelkeits-Trank zu sich, den er ihr in die zittrige Hand drückte.

Hastig stürzte sie ihn herunter.

„Ich glaub, ich will doch lieber zu dem Irrwicht."

Fast hätte er gelacht. Jetzt war ihr Lestrange schon lieber als ihre Tochter. Seine Therapie schien ja grandios zu wirken.

„Nichts da. Das muss jetzt gemacht werden." Er packte Hermine fester, als sie wieder los tigern wollte. „Du atmest jetzt tief durch. Noch tiefer. Und jetzt wieder ausatmen. Deine Tochter ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Seherin, die noch dazu mit einem genialen Gehirn ausgestattet ist. Wenn irgendjemand mit so einer Information fertig wird, dann sie. Also reiß dich bitte etwas zusammen."

Sie nickte und straffte sich etwas. Ihre Tochter war ein kluges Mädchen. Sie würde verstehen, dass sie keinerlei Schuld an irgendwelchen Ereignissen trug.

Severus lächelte leicht, als er ihr konzentriertes Gesicht betrachtete. Die Frau war ein Phänomen.

Er lockerte seinen festen Griff etwas und strich ihr mit einer Hand einer Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm diese Geste mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Diesmal jedoch lehnte sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Hand.

„Danke, dass du da bist, Severus Snape."

Eh er sich's versah, hatte Hermine sich vorgebeugt und ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Die Wärme ihres Atems und ihrer Lippen blieb nicht einmal einen Augenblick bestehen, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich plötzlich als würde seine linke Gesichtshälfte brennen.

Sie lächelte ob seines verdutzten Gesichts.

„Du solltest jetzt rüber gehen. Elena ist sehr pünktlich, wie du weißt."

Dankbar für die Vorlage, die ihn aus seiner verlegenen Situation retten konnte, nickte er.

„Du hast Recht. Viel Glück, Hermine Granger."

Und ehe sie sich's versah, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Er freute sich diebisch über ihr verblüfftes Gesicht, während er mit langen Schritten den Raum gen Tür durchmaß.

_So. Jetzt geht's aber gleich wieder ernst weiter ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

_Und weiter geht's :) Ich bin grad irgendwie im Schreibflow ;)_

_Yusuria: Danke, danke… ich freu mich, wenn sie gefällt :D Sevi ist ja auch ein undurchsichtiger Geselle ^^_

_Nine: Kekse sind immer willkommen :D Neue Reviewer auch! :D Find ich schön, dass dir das Unrosarote gefällt :) Ich les zwischendurch selber ganz gerne mal rosarote Sachen, aber irgendwie bin ich unfähig rosarot zu schreiben ;) Das kommt mir dann immer so gestellt vor :D *keks futter* Assignments und Uni-Kram sind böse (auf mich wartet hier auch noch ne Menge…aber Schreiben geht vor ;)) und deshalb auch für dich zur Ablenkung hier das nächste Chap :D_

_*gibt allen anderen Lesern auch ein paar von Nines Keksen ab* Viel Spaß :)_

**22. Endgültigkeit**

Elena war noch nicht da, als Severus sein Büro erreichte und so ging er hinein und begann halbherzig, den Aufsatz eines Sechstklässlers zu korrigieren. Der Stapel an zu korrigierenden Arbeiten auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte mittlerweile turmartige Ausmaße angenommen, denn aus irgendeinem _vollkommen_ unerfindlichen Grund kam er in letzter Zeit zu nichts mehr.

Der Sechstklässer – Ewan McLare – hatte von Zaubertränken ungefähr so viel Ahnung wie Severus Snape von Make Up. Schon nach den ersten zwei Sätzen überlegte Severus sich, ihn zu Elena in Nachhilfe zu schicken.

Kaum gedacht klopfte es.

Auf sein „Herein" trat Elena ein. Sie sah völlig unbedarft aus und für einen Moment verstand Severus Hermine nur zu gut. Er dachte daran, ihr gar nichts zu sagen, und ihr das Ganze zu ersparen, bis er sich selbst zur Räson rief. Sie verdiente die Wahrheit.

„Guten Abend, Sir." Sie lächelte ihn an und er fühlte sich so schlecht, als wäre er drauf und dran, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Parker." Er atmete tief durch. „Die Projektstunde fällt heute aus. Ihre Mutter muss etwas äußerst Wichtiges mit Ihnen bereden, deshalb sollten Sie zu ihr gehen."

Elena sah verdutzt aus. „Ist denn etwas passiert?"

„Das kann sie Ihnen am besten selbst sagen. Wenn Sie anklopfen, wird Ihre Mutter Sie herein lassen." Er zögerte kurz und sagte dann doch: „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie Ihrer Mutter in Ruhe zuhören und genau über die Bedeutung ihrer Worte nachdenken. Urteilen Sie nicht vorschnell."

„Ähm… in Ordnung?" Nun war Elena vollends verwirrt. „Dann geh ich mal?"

„Ja. Tun Sie das."

Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gedacht, dass Professor Snape besorgt klang. Was wollte ihre Mutter ihr sagen?

Verschiedene Gründe schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während sie den Raum verließ und als sie vor den Privaträumen des Professors ankam, konnte sie sich nur einen vorstellen: Ihre Mom und Professor Snape mussten ein Paar sein. Vielleicht wollten sie sogar heiraten.

Elena war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das gut fand. Der Professor war eigentlich in Ordnung – auch wenn er nicht besonders beliebt war. Aber er wusste ja alles und war – wie ihre Mutter gesagt hatte – selbstlos. Das hieß, dass er in Ordnung war. Allerdings konnte Elena sich ihre Mutter einfach nicht als Ehefrau vorstellen – so wie Tante Ginny eine war. Ihre Mom war halt ihre Mom. Sie hatte nie irgendwas mit Männern zu tun gehabt, seitdem Elena denken konnte.

Nachdenklich klopfte sie kräftig gegen den Wandteppich, der auch ziemlich schnell zurück schwang und den Weg frei machte.

Drinnen stand Hermine. Elena merkte, dass ihre Mom zittrig war, als sie sie zur Begrüßung kurz in den Arm nahm.

Offensichtlich war sie sehr aufgeregt.

Elena beschloss deshalb, besonders ruhig zu bleiben.

Ihre Mom zog sie zu der Couch und sie setzten sich nebeneinander und ihre Mom zog die Beine auf die Couch und setzte sich so, dass sie Elena genau ansehen konnte.

„Professor Snape hat dir sicherlich gesagt, dass ich dir etwas Wichtiges sagen muss?"

Elena nickte.

„Okay. Hör zu, Mäuschen… das ist jetzt nicht so einfach für mich. Ich möchte, dass du mir erst einmal zuhörst und mir dann alle Fragen stellst, die du möchtest. Wenn du danach erst einmal allein sein willst, ist das auch in Ordnung."

„Ich find's okay, wenn du Professor Snape magst, Mom", platzte Elena nun heraus und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment über sich selbst. Sie hatte doch ruhig bleiben wollen.

Ihre Mom sah auch etwas irritiert aus. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, du willst mir doch sagen, dass du und Professor Snape… dass du seine Freundin bist und so." Elena wurde rot.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ach, Engel. Ich bin nicht Professor Snapes Freundin… also, irgendwie schon, denke ich. Aber nicht so wie James und sein blondes Anhängsel. Sondern nur Freunde."

„Und was willst du mir dann sagen?" Nun war Elena mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Was könnte es denn noch dringendes geben?

Hermine sammelte sich und rückte dann raus. „Ich will mit dir über deinen Vater reden, Elena."

Nun wurde auch Elena blass und erinnerte sich dann aber selbst daran, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Dein Vater, Liebling, ist Rabastan Lestrange."

Mit einem Stechen in der Brust sah Hermine, wie es im Kopf ihrer Tochter anfing, zu arbeiten.

„Ich hab den Namen schon einmal gehört. Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

„Weil Rabastan Lestrange.." Hermine schluckte. „…weil er ein böser Mann ist. Er war ein Todesser. Ich hab dir doch mal erklärt, wie Kinder entstehen, nicht wahr?"

Elena nickte nur, starr vor Anspannung.

„Ich hab dir auch gesagt, dass ein Mann und eine Frau normalerweise dann ein Kind bekommen, wenn sie sich gern haben und eine Familie gründen wollen. Aber das kann leider auch anders passieren. Ein Mann und eine Frau können auch ein Kind bekommen, wenn sie sich nicht mögen. Es gibt Frauen, die ihren Körper an Männer verkaufen, die vielleicht keine Frauen haben oder was weiß ich. Das sind Prostituierte. Sie bleiben eine Nacht mit einem Mann zusammen und lassen sich dafür von ihm bezahlen. Dabei entstehen meistens keine Kinder, weil beide dagegen etwas tun. So jemand bin ich natürlich nicht. Aber es gibt auch Männer, die dafür nicht bezahlen wollen. Sie suchen sich irgendeine Frau und vergewaltigen sie – benutzen sie mit Gewalt. Meistens wollen diese Männer Macht über irgendjemanden haben, der ihnen unterlegen ist.

Die Todesser – die Anhänger von Voldemort – haben das sehr häufig gemacht. Sie wollten Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und haben deswegen solche Dinge getan. Und als die letzte Schlacht stattfand, hat Rabastan Lestrange mir das angetan."

Ängstlich beobachtete Hermine das Gesicht ihrer Tochter, während sie sprach. Elena sah aus wie ein Geist und zitterte.

Ihre Mutter nahm ihre Hand.

„Manchmal entstehen Kinder aus so einer Begegnung. So wie du. Aber für so eine Sache können die Kinder nichts, verstehst du? Kein Kind ist schuld an so etwas. Und bloß, weil dein Erzeuger ein blöder Mistkerl war, bist du nicht auch so. Du hast keinen Vater, verstehst du mich, Engel? Du hast mich und ich hab dich. Und da bin ich sehr glücklich drüber. Und wenn mir jemand anbieten würde, das alles rückgängig zu machen, würde ich ablehnen, weil ich dann auch dich wieder abgeben müsste… und das wäre für mich unerträglich. Du bist eine wunderbare Tochter, Elena, und du wirst niemals so sein, wie der Mann, von dem du abstammst. Und ich könnte dich nicht mehr lieben, als ich es schon tue… egal, wie du entstanden bist. Verstehst du das?"

Elena nickte, doch Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Elena ihre Worte wirklich voll erfasst hatte.

Sie hielt die Hand ihrer Tochter fest und strich ihr mit der anderen durchs Haar.

„In vierzehn Tagen wird Rabastan Lestrange vor Gericht stehen und dort zum Tode verurteilt werden. Dann wird von ihm nichts mehr übrig sein, als eine böse Erinnerung, die irgendwann verblasst sein wird. Aber du solltest die Wahrheit wissen, Engel."

Das Mädchen war offensichtlich völlig geschockt und Hermine wünschte sich mehr denn je, begabt für Legilimentik zu sein. Doch sie hatte diese Gabe nicht und konnte deshalb nichts machen, als ihrer Tochter die Hand und durchs Haar zu streicheln.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Mom", murmelte Elena schließlich und stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Engel? Es ist erst 5 Uhr."

Natürlich ging es ihr nicht gut. Hermine kannte ihre Tochter immerhin schon eine Weile. Es ging ihr nicht gut.

„Ja. Alles super. Ich muss nur… nachdenken."

„Versprich mir, dass du mir sagst, wenn du noch irgendwelche Fragen hast oder dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt."

„Versprochen."

„Fingerschwur!" Hermine hielt ihr den kleinen Finger hin und nach kurzem Zögern hakte Elena den ihren ein.

Dann ließ sie die Hand ihrer Mutter wieder fahren. „Ich geh dann jetzt hoch."

„In Ordnung, Engel." Zutiefst besorgt brachte Hermine ihre Tochter zur Tür und drückte sie dort fest an sich. „Ich hab dich sehr, sehr lieb", flüsterte sie ihr zärtlich ins Haar, dann ließ sie sie ziehen.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fiel die Anspannung von Hermine ab. Taumelnd gelangte sie zurück zum Sofa und fiel darauf. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken. Sie hatte Elena noch so viel sagen wollen, doch irgendwie war alles anders gekommen, als sie geplant hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Severus rauschte herein. Besorgt erfasste er die zusammen gesackte Frau auf dem Sofa und eilte zu ihr.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Sie steht unter Schock und wollte allein sein." Aus blassem Gesicht sah Hermine ihn an und tippte sich dann gegen die Stirn. „Guck es dir selber an."

Mit einem raschen „Legilimens" nahm er die Einladung an und betrachtete die Szene. Dann nickte er.

„Die Nachricht hat eingeschlagen. Aber du hast das gut gemacht. Sie wird das verstehen."

„Ich hab's vermasselt."

„Unfug! Jeder wäre nach so einer Nachricht geschockt, egal, mit wie viel Liebesgeständnissen sie überbracht wurde. Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit."

Mehr halbherzig denn überzeugt nickte Hermine.

Innerlich seufzend rief Severus nach Dobby und orderte ein Abendessen.

* * *

><p>Elena wollte nur weg aus dem Kerker. In ihrem Kopf sprudelten die Gedanken über, obwohl sie noch immer nicht richtig erfassen konnte, was ihre Mutter ihr da eigentlich gesagt hatte.<p>

Ihr Vater war ein Ungeheuer.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten plötzlich wieder die Bilder aus ihren Albträumen auf, die sie für vergessen gehalten hatte. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren hatte da die Hauptrolle gespielt. Konnte es sein? Sie versuchte, die rasche Abfolge der Bilder anzuhalten, während ihre Füße sie irgendwohin trugen. Sie wollte den Mann genauer betrachten, wollte Ähnlichkeiten feststellen… doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein und ihre Füße schlugen eine andere, eine geplante Richtung ein. Sie begann zu rennen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreichte, sah sie schon James mit seinen Freunden da sitzen. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und er erschrak ein wenig, als er das aufgelöste Mädchen sah.

„Ella? Was ist passiert?"

„Hast du den Artikel über die Todesser noch, die dein Dad geschnappt hat, James?" Elena war völlig außer Atem.

Irritiert sah er sie an. „Ja, hab ich oben."

„Kann ich ihn mal haben?"

„Jetzt?"

„Ja… bitte… es ist dringend."

„Wieso?"

„Frag doch nicht! Gib ihn mir einfach!"

„Na schön, na schön. Warte eben." Verwirrt flitzte James die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafräumen hoch und erschien wenig später mit der Seite aus dem Tagespropheten.

Elena riss sie ihm aus der Hand. „Danke! Kriegst du später wieder!"

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war sie schon nach oben in die Mädchenschlafräume verschwunden.

Sie warf sich dort auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, obgleich der Raum ohnehin leer war. Dann faltete sie in fliegender Hast die Seite auseinander und dankte im Stillen James dafür, dass er seinen Vater so vergötterte, dass er alles sammelte, was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Die Gesichter der drei Gefangenen sahen ihr entgegen. Und da war er. Rabastan Lestrange. Ihr Vater. Ein Todesser. Jemand, der getötet und verletzt hatte. Und vergewaltigt.

Als sie in sein kaltes Gesicht sah, kamen ihr nun doch die Tränen. Sie meinte, unendlich viele Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm zu erkennen und fragte sich, warum das noch niemandem aufgefallen war. Er hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe wie sie. Die Form ihrer Augen glich der seinen. Irgendwie hatten auch ihre Ohren ähnliche Formen… war sie ihm nicht wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten? Das Gesicht eines Mörders…

Heftig warf sie das Papier von sich und drückte schluchzend ihr Kissen an sich. Sie hatte diesen Tag so sehr herbei gesehnt und jetzt wünschte sie, ihre Mutter hätte ihr nie etwas gesagt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hätten sich einfach gestritten und wollten nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass ihr Vater eines Tages vor der Tür stehen und ihre Mutter um Verzeihung bitten würde… und dass sie dann endlich eine richtige Familie sein konnten.

Jetzt wusste sie, dass all diese Hoffnungen närrisch gewesen waren. Ihr Vater würde niemals um Verzeihung bitten. Er war es, der ihre Mom fast getötet hatte. Er hatte ihr so viele unausprechliche Dinge angetan. Dinge, von denen Elena geträumt hatte und die sie wieder vergessen wollte. Er hatte Menschen getötet, gefoltert, verletzt und gequält. Es stand alles in dem langen Artikel. Der Mann war der Teufel. Und sie war sein Kind.

Ihr Schluchzen wurde lauter.

Sie war das Kind eines Monsters. Zur Hälfte selber eines. Er war in ihr, war ein Teil von ihr… vielleicht war sie auch böse und hatte es nur gut versteckt. Vielleicht war sie auch ein Monster. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages auch Menschen wehtun.

„Ella?"

Der Vorhang ihres Bettes wurde leicht zurück geschlagen und Lily streckte besorgt ihren Kopf herein. Sie erschrak, als sie Elena sah.

„El… was ist los?"

„Geh weg."

„Aber was ist denn passiert?" Lily machte Anstalten zu Elena auf das Bett zu krabbeln, doch Elena wollte nicht berührt werden.

Sie war ein Monster.

Also sprang sie auf der anderen Seite vom Bett und lief davon.

Zurück ließ sie eine höchstbesorgte Lily, die ihr hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. Als sie dort jedoch ankam, saßen dort schon alle recht ratlos, weil Elena Parker weinend an ihnen vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt war.

Hilflos wandte Lily sich an James, doch der zuckte nur völlig ratlos die Schultern. Lily jedoch war nicht gewillt, einfach zu warten, bis ihre Freundin von alleine wieder kam.

„Wir sollten Professor McGonagall sagen, dass es Ella nicht gut geht. Bald ist Zeit fürs Abendessen und es fällt sicher auf, wenn sie nicht da ist. Und vielleicht hat sie das Schloss verlassen."

„Ich geh nicht zu McGonagall", wehrte James entsetzt ab. „Sie guckt mich immer an, als hätte ich was ausgefressen."

Lily schnaubte entnervt. „Dann gehst du Ella suchen und ich sag McGonagall Bescheid."

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten ein bisschen abwarten, ob Ella wieder kommt? Vielleicht will sie einfach nur einen Moment mal allein sein."

„Sie sah aus, als wolle sie allein sein", bestätigte Ian.

„Mit dir rede ich doch gar nicht", fauchte Lily ihn an. „Du wirst jetzt losgehen und Ella suchen, James Potter. Und zwar jetzt."

„Oh Merlin, tu nicht so, als wärst du meine Mom!"

„Unsere Mom hätte dir schon längst Beine gemacht. Also beweg dich!"

Ian und Robin kicherten und mit betont genervter Miene erhob James sich und trottete vor seiner Schwester aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die warf den beiden Jungs noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie ihm folgte.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall war nicht aufzufinden und so begann Lily, systematisch das Schloss nach ihr abzusuchen – auch in der Hoffnung, Ella vielleicht dabei zu finden.<p>

James war weniger ambitioniert, doch er dachte intensiv darüber nach, was genau die Situation ausgelöst hatte. Elena schien schon durch den Wind gewesen zu sein, als sie nach dem Zeitungsartikel gefragt hatte. Also hatte das vermutlich irgendwas hiermit zu tun.

Ihm fiel ein, dass Fledermaussnape seinem Dad dabei geholfen hatte, die Todesser zu fangen… und da Ella ja seine Lieblingsschülerin war, hatte sie von ihm vielleicht irgendetwas erfahren, was mit dem Zeitungsartikel zu tun und ihr die Laune verhagelt hatte.

James beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seinem Scharfsinn. Jetzt stand er natürlich vor einer entscheidenden Frage: Begab er sich in die Höhle der Schlangenfledermaus und fragte, ob Elena da gewesen war, riskierte eine gemeine Antwort und vielleicht sogar Punktabzug… oder suchte er Elena einfach so auf eigene Faust in dem riesigen Schloss und verpasste deshalb möglicherweise das Abendessen.

Punkteabzug war weniger schlimm, beschloss er schließlich. Und wenn Snape nicht wusste, wo Ella war, ging er selbst immerhin als geschlagener Held hervor.

Abgesehen davon wusste die Fledermaus ja doch immer, wo irgendjemand war, der gegebenenfalls gerade etwas ausfraß… dann fand er bestimmt auch Elena.

Zuversichtlich wandte James seine Schritte in Richtung Kerker und klopfte an Professor Snapes Bürotür.

Als keiner antwortete, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Offensichtlich war Professor Snape nicht da.

Kurz überlegte James, ob er wusste, wo die Wohnung des fiesen Professors lag… und entschied schließlich, dass er es nicht wusste. Er wandte sich an eines von den Porträts, die spärlich über den Gang verteilt hingen.

„Entschuldigung? Wo sind Professors Snape Privaträume, bitte?"

Der Zauberer in dem Bild war ein düsterer, hagerer Mann (der für James verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Professor hatte… möglicherweise ein entfernter Verwandter… vielleicht befand er sich hier auf Snapes Ahnengalerie), der eher ungnädig Auskunft gab.

War ja klar. Als würden Slytherins jemals freundlich auf nette Anfragen reagieren.

Der Wandteppich sah nicht so aus wie eine Eingangstür… aber gut. Sich ein wenig blöd vorkommend klopfte James und schon schwang der Teppich beiseite und gab eine Tür frei, die just in diesem Moment von Severus Snape infernale aufgerissen wurde.

Der Zaubertrankmeister erstarrte, als er Sargnageljames gewahrte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Elena zurückgekommen sei.

„Was?", zischte er ihn ungnädig an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich störe, Professor", begann James mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, um nicht gebissen zu werden.

„Sie stören, Potter. Also sagen Sie, was Sie sagen wollen und verschwinden Sie wieder!"

„Elena hat mich vorhin nach meinem Zeitungsartikel wegen der drei Todesser gefragt, die Sie zusammen mit meinem Dad geschnappt haben. Sie wirkte ziemlich durch den Wind und ist erst mit dem Artikel in ihr Zimmer gerannt, um eine halbe Stunde später heulend wieder herunter zu kommen und irgendwo im Schloss oder wo auch immer zu verschwinden."

James war, als flammte für einen Moment Besorgnis auf dem starren Gesicht auf – doch der Eindruck verschwand so schnell wieder, dass er meinte, sich geirrt zu haben.

„Das ist ja wirklich hochdramatisch, Potter, aber das ist ein Fall für Ihre Hauslehrerin!"

„Lily ist schon unterwegs, aber ich such jetzt nach Ella und weil sie ja den Zeitungsartikel haben wollte und den offensichtlich schlimm fand und vorher schon so aufgelöst war und weil Sie ja beteiligt waren…"

„…kommen Sie um Merlins Willen zum Punkt, Potter!", bellte der Professor und James zuckte kurz zusammen, um dann seinen Satz zu beenden:

„…dachte ich, Sie wüssten vielleicht, was mit Elena ist und wo sie sein könnte."

„Wenn Sie jemanden suchen, der hellsehen kann, gehen Sie gefälligst zu Professor Trelawney! Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie und behelligen Sie Ihre Hauslehrerin mit den Launen Ihrer Freundin!"

James verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Der Kerl war aber auch ungenießbar. Blödmann.

„Na gut. Bis dann, Sir." Rasch drehte er sich um und hastete davon, bevor die Fledermaus doch noch auf die Idee kam, ihm Punkte abzuziehen.

Hinter ihm wurde die Tür zu geknallt.

* * *

><p>Hermine war blass. Sie hatte alles mitangehört und war nun drauf und dran selber loszuziehen, um ihre Tochter zu suchen.<p>

„Merlin… Severus, glaubst du, sie würde das Schloss verlassen? Es wird schon dunkel draußen!"

„Hermine, deine Tochter ist keine Idiotin! Selbst in ihrem aktuellen Zustand nicht. Du bleibst jetzt hier und ich geh sie suchen."

„Ich bleibe sicher nicht hier!" Empört sah Hermine ihn an, doch er winkte herrisch ab.

„Elena kriegt einen Herzschlag, wenn deine Stimme aus dem Off plötzlich neben ihr erklingt. Du bleibst hier. Ich habe keine Lust, heute noch dem ganzen Schloss zu erklären, wer du bist!"

„Severus, meine Tochter könnte in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen sein." Hermines Stimme klang nun bedrohlich. „Ich werde gehen und sie suchen! Accio mein Mantel! Beleg mich bitte mit dem Ignorierzauber, Severus. Sonst tu ich es selber, ob es dann schief geht oder nicht!"

„Du bist ein verdammtes, stures Weibsbild", zischte er, kapitulierte jedoch und legte den Zauber auf sie. „Wenn einer sie findet, schickt er dem anderen einen Patronus."

„In Ordnung. Ich suche sie auf den Ländereien. Du suchst im Schloss. Draußen wird mich schon keiner bemerken."

„Von mir aus." Er sah etwas unzufrieden drein, sparte sich jedoch weiteren sinnlosen Widerstand.

Sie liefen zusammen bis zur Eingangshalle hinauf, wo Severus kurz mit hinausging, damit die Tür nicht von unsichtbarer Hand auf und zu ging – was selbst auf Hogwarts unüblich war – und betrat dann das Schloss wieder.

Dort hielt er zunächst inne und überlegte, wo er hingehen würde. Spontan fiel ihm da nur ein Ort ein.

* * *

><p>Der Astronomieturm war ein unbequemes und zugiges Fleckchen, zu dem man unglaublich viele Treppen hinauf steigen musste. Es gab eigentlich niemanden, der gern hier her kam – außer Severus Snape… aus genau diesem Grund.<p>

Hierhin führte ihn nun sein Weg, denn er vermutete, dass auch Elena schon von diesem Rückzugsfleckchen Wind bekommen hatte.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass er einen warmen Umhang anhatte, als er die zugige Turmplattform betrat. Und tatsächlich gewahrte er in einer Ecke ein zusammengekauertes dunkles Bündel.

„Miss Parker?"

Elena sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war verquollen und in den Fäusten hielt sie den zerknitterten Zeitungsartikel, der in der Mitte bereits einen großen Riss aufwies.

Severus ging zu ihr und ließ sich zu ihrem offenkundigen Erstaunen neben sie auf den kühlen Boden gleiten.

„Ein bisschen kalt hier, um mit dem Schicksal zu hadern oder nicht?" Nachdenklich sah er sie an und sie schniefte laut.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Weißt du, Elena, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, als wessen Kind man geboren wird." Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und starrte in den wolkigen Himmel. „Manchmal hat man Pech. Dann bekommt man einen Vater wie deinen oder man hat vielleicht direkt nach seiner Geburt schon keine Eltern mehr – so wie Harry Potter. Manchmal erfährt man, dass die eigenen Eltern einen eigentlich gar nicht haben wollen oder dass sie irgendwelche schlechten Eigenschaften haben… vielleicht kriminell sind oder Trinker… Aber man kann auch ziemliches Glück haben. Dann hat man eine Mutter wie deine, die einen liebt, egal woher man kommt oder was man zu sein meint."

„Aber vielleicht bin ich genauso wie er."

„Wenn du so wie er wärst, wüsstest du das schon lange. Du weißt doch, dass du nicht so bist, wie er. Wenn du wie er wärst, würde dich der Gedanke daran nicht erschrecken. Es wäre dir gleichgültig oder sogar ganz recht. Das ist es nicht… oder doch?"

Heftig schüttelte Elena den Kopf und ihr Tränkeprofessor zuckte die Schultern.

„Siehst du."

„Warum kann ich keinen netten Vater haben?"

„Andere Frage: Wärst du ein besserer Mensch, wenn du einen netten Vater hättest? Vielleicht wäre dein Leben ein bisschen einfacher gewesen, weil du dir diese Fragen nie hättest stellen müssen… aber wärst du deswegen besser oder klüger oder hübscher oder was auch immer geworden?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Nun, ich glaube nicht."

„Glauben Sie, dass man schon so früh merkt, ob man böse ist? Ich bin doch erst 12."

„Wenn jemand böse ist, ist er es von Anfang an. Niemand war mal irgendwann ein furchtbar netter Kerl und wird dann zu einem Lord Voldemort. Es gibt Menschen, die werden vielleicht mal irgendwann von irgendetwas enttäuscht, schlecht behandelt oder verbittert und tun deshalb schlimme Sachen. Das ist keineswegs eine Entschuldigung… so jemand trägt ewig Schuld auf seinen Schultern… aber er bereut irgendwann, was er getan hat. Jemand wie Rabastan Lestrange aber ist nicht enttäuscht, verbittert oder schlecht behandelt. Er ist bis tief in sein Innerstes böse. Vielleicht ist er als Kind noch nicht so furchtbar böse wie als Erwachsener… aber böse ist er von Anfang an. Und er wird niemals bereuen.

Tut es dir Leid, wenn du etwas angestellt hast oder jemanden verletzt hast?"

Nun sah er Elena wieder an und sie nickte heftig.

„Dann bist du nicht böse."

Elena zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Aber die anderen werden bestimmt denken, ich wäre böse."

„Interessier dich niemals dafür, was andere über dich denken. Andere haben keine Ahnung wie es in dir aussieht und wer du bist. Das weißt nur du selber… und vielleicht noch deine Mutter. Außerdem musst du das niemandem erzählen."

„Und was ist, wenn das jemand rauskriegt?"

„Wenn irgendjemand dich nicht mehr mag, nur weil dein Vater ein Mistkerl ist, dann ist das sowieso kein guter Freund. Dann kannst du auf die Person getrost verzichten."

„Aber vielleicht hab ich dann keine Freunde mehr."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Deine beiden Potter-Freunde kennen dich doch schon ewig. Warum sollten sie dich plötzlich nicht mehr mögen? Du hast dich doch nicht verändert."

Das leuchtete Elena ein und sie schwieg und kuschelte sich fröstelnd wieder enger in ihren dünnen Umhang.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen vergrößerte Severus seinen eigenen Umhang mit einem nonverbalen Zauber und wickelte ein Stück des nun riesigen Umhangs um Elena, die zuerst erschrak und sich dann tiefer in den Mantel wickelte.

Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich muss deiner Mutter sagen, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Sie sucht dich auch."

„Wie?" Elenas Wissensdurst erwachte trotz ihrer aktuellen Gemütsverfassung sofort.

„Mit einem Patronus." Severus hob den Zauberstab. „Expecto Patronum!"

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach ein weißer, riesiger Uhu hervor, der elegant eine Runde drehte und dann vor ihnen landete.

Elena quietschte vor Erstaunen auf und grummelnd hielt Severus sich die Ohren zu.

„Der ist ja wunderschön!"

„Er ist eine Waffe. Hast du schon mal von Dementoren gehört?"

„Ja. Meine Mom hat mir mal von ihnen erzählt."

„Dementoren kann man nur mit diesem Zauber vertreiben. Sie haben Angst vor ihm. Und sein praktischer Nebeneffekt ist, dass man mit ihm kurze Nachrichten übermitteln kann… über eine geringe Distanz."

„Kann ich den Zauber auch?"

„Er ist nicht ganz einfach. Du musst an das glücklichste Ereignis denken, was dir je passiert ist und dann den Spruch sagen."

Elena zog mit klammen Fingern ihren Zauberstab hervor, umklammerte ihn und schloss fest die Augen.

Severus betrachtete sie amüsiert und fragte sich, welche Erinnerung sie wohl auswählte.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Elena riss die Augen auf, doch aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes puffte nur etwas leuchtend weißer Rauch.

Der Uhu sah unbeeindruckt drein und ihr Professor schmunzelte ganz leicht.

„Das ist schon mal nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Du kannst das weiter üben, irgendwann funktioniert es."

„Habe ich dann auch einen Uhu?"

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Jeder Mensch hat ein eigenes Tier. Deine Mutter hat zum Beispiel einen Otter."

„Und wie schicken Sie ihr jetzt die Nachricht?"

Severus wies mit dem Zauberstab auf den Uhu und dieser straffte sich sofort aufmerksam. „Überbring Hermine Granger folgende Nachricht: Habe Elena gefunden. Treffen im Kerker."

Der Uhu nickte sehr menschlich und erhob sich dann mit gewaltigen Flügelschlägen. Als er sich über die Brüstung des Turmes stürzte, erhob Severus sich.

„Komm mit… wir gehen nach unten."

„Meine Mom wird bestimmt sauer sein", gab Elena zu bedenken, doch Severus winkte ab.

„Deine Mutter weiß sehr genau, wie dir zu Mute ist und sie hat sich große Sorgen gemacht. Du solltest mit ihr sprechen."

Elena erhob sich nun ebenfalls und sah bittend zu ihrem Lehrer auf.

„Sie glauben also, dass ich nicht böse bin?", fragte sie eindringlich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe schon viele böse Menschen getroffen. Du gehörst nicht dazu."

Sie nickte, wischte sich die Nase an ihrem Ärmel ab und trottete dann neben Severus zurück in Richtung Kerker.

_Wird Sev am Ende doch noch Pädagoge? Und hat Hermine das Gespräch vermasselt? Was sagt ihr? :)  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_So. Hier ist das nächste Chap :) Ich bin nicht besonders zufrieden damit, aber gut. So ist das manchmal. Lest aber selbst :)_

_Lufa: Irgendwo tief in Sevi schlummert ein Pädagoge… das Biest wird nur nicht wach ;)_

_NickTessFan: Du hast Recht… und sie tun es ;)_

_Yusuria: Elena ist ja erst 12. Ihr erster Impuls ist einfach, zu glauben, dass wenn ihr Vater böse ist, sie das auch sein muss. Sie hat einfach noch nicht die Ruhe und die „Weisheit", sich die Sache erstmal genau anzugucken, bevor sie über sich urteilt. Aber da hat Sevi sie ja zum Glück mit der Nase drauf gestoßen :) _

_ZauBaerin: Severus und James Potter… kein Dreamteam :D Aber Severus war ja noch nie potterkompatibel… was soll man machen ;)_

_Amelie: Willkommen :D Und hier ist das nächste Chap ;)_

**23. Planung**

Hermine wartete schon gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall vor seiner Wohnungstür – ohne Ignorierzauber, wie er stirnrunzelnd bemerkte.

Die Augenbrauen der beiden Frauen schossen in die Höhe, als sie Severus in dem viel zu großen Umhang sahen. So würdevoll wie möglich rauschte er an ihnen vorbei und betrat seine Wohnung. Eine blassrote Elena folgte ihm mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrer Mutter, deren Blick beim Anblick ihrer Tochter sofort besorgt geworden war.

Minerva berührte Hermine aufmunternd an der Schulter und ging dann vor ihr in die Wohnung – Hermine folgte.

Drinnen hatte Severus Elena schon auf dem Sofa platziert und ihr eine Tasse heißen Tee in die Hand gedrückt, damit sie sich nach der Kälte draußen keine Lungenentzündung holte. Den riesigen Umhang hatte er bereits von sich geworfen.

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und Hermine trat rasch zum Sofa.

„Geht es dir gut, Herz?", fragte sie ihre Tochter leise und Elena versteckte sich hinter ihrer Tasse und nickte.

„Ich hoffe, du warst nicht zu streng zu dem Kind, Severus", richtete Minerva halblaut das Wort an Severus, der genervt schnaubte.

„Sie lebt noch oder?"

Beschwichtigend hob Minerva die Hände. „Dann bin ich ja schon beruhigt." Sie sah zu Elena. „Sie haben das Abendessen verpasst, Miss Parker. Ich nehme an, die Hauselfen können Ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit bringen. Kehren Sie bitte zur Sperrstunde in Ihren Turm zurück… Ihre Freunde machen sich außerdem große Sorgen um Sie."

Elena nickte.

„Dann überlasse ich Ihrer Mutter und Professor Snape das Feld. Denken Sie daran, dass Sie eine Gryffindor sind, Miss Parker. Guten Abend, die Damen." Minerva zwinkerte Severus zu und er schenkte ihr einen ungnädigen Blick, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter und beschwor auch sich eine Tasse Tee.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis Severus das Schweigen zu viel wurde. Er ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Elena hat Bedenken angemeldet, dass jemand von ihrer Verwandtschaft mit dem bekannten Individuum erfahren könnte. Vielleicht solltest du ihr von unserer kleinen Idee berichten."

Hermine sah Elena fragend an und die tauchte vorsichtig hinter ihrer Tasse auf und warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu. Idee?

Ihre Mutter musste sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln verkneifen. Elena war wie sie… egal, wie sehr man sie verletzt hatte – wenn es etwas zu erfahren gab, war sie dabei.

„Professor Snape hatte eine interessante Idee betreffend dieses… Problems, Elena. Du musst aber einverstanden sein." Hermine warf dem Professor einen Blick zu und er nickte bekräftigend. Dann sprach sie weiter: „Professor Snape hat angeboten, dich als seine Tochter anzuerkennen. Wir haben vor der entscheidenden Schlacht eng zusammengearbeitet und von daher könntest du auch seine Tochter sein, wenn wir die Geschichte entsprechend drehen und wenden. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, einen entsprechenden Test so zu fälschen, dass zweifelsfrei bewiesen wird, dass er dein Vater ist." Sie lächelte leicht. „Das werden die Leute sicherlich auch interessant finden… damit hast du dann aber weniger Ärger als er und ich. Du bist dann halt einfach seine Tochter. Durch deine schwarzen Haare und dein Talent für Zaubertränke können wir die Verwandtschaft ohnehin bestätigen. Du könntest selber entscheiden, wem du die Wahrheit erzählen willst. Für alle anderen wirst du Professor Severus Snapes Tochter sein."

Elena war sprachlos.

„Du brauchst das nicht heute zu entscheiden. Du kannst eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dir das genau überlegen. Und jede Antwort ist in Ordnung, Schatz."

In Elenas Kopf rasten die Informationen. Das waren definitiv zu viele Väter an einem Tag. Viel zu viele. Von Null auf zwei… und dann gleich auf solche zwei… das war zu viel.

Zahlreiche Fragen und Gedanken prasselten durch ihren Kopf. Würde ihre Mutter dann den Professor heiraten müssen? Musste sie selber bei Professor Snape wohnen? Würden Lily und James sie dann noch mögen? Und vor allem…

„Muss ich dann eine Slytherin werden?"

Nun musste Hermine lachen und Severus sah fassungslos drein. Hatte das Kind keine anderen Sorgen?

„Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz. Man verändert doch seine Hauszugehörigkeit nicht. Es gibt auch Kinder, deren Eltern in zwei unterschiedlichen Häusern waren."

Nachdenklich nickte Elena. Das war ja schon mal eine gute Nachricht. Dann überlegte sie weiter und überschlug die sich eröffnenden Möglichkeiten.

„Werden Sie dann netter zu den Gryffindors sein, Professor Snape?"

„Nur weil ich dich als meine Tochter anerkenne, adoptiere ich nicht gleich den ganzen Gryffindorclan!" Professor Snape war offenbar völlig entsetzt von ihrer Idee, nett zu den Gryffindors zu sein… und obwohl ihr richtiger Vater ihr noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf ging, hatten Professor Snapes Worte ihr vorhin doch enorm geholfen… und so zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Darf ich Sie dann ‚Daddy' nennen?"

Nun sahen die beiden Erwachsenen sie gleichermaßen geschockt an, Hermine verschluckte sich gar an ihrem Tee.

Rasch winkte Elena ab. „War nur ein Scherz."

Hermine warf ihrem Retter unter krampfhaftem Husten einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. Er musste ihrer Tochter da draußen Drogen gegeben haben. Ihre aktuelle Laune war nicht normal. Vor zwei Stunden hatte sie noch komplett unter Schock gestanden und jetzt machte sie schon wieder Scherze?

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beugte er sich vor und schlug ihr ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken.

Als sie wieder atmen konnte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab unmerklich auf Elenas Tee und sprach einen kurzen Analysezauber – aber bis auf etwas Baldrian, Johanniskraut und Melisse war nichts Stimmungsaufhellendes darin.

Severus bemerkte das wohl und schnitt ihr eine Grimasse.

„Dobby!", bellte er und Dobby erschien mit einem Knall und stürzte sich direkt auf Hermine, um ihre Beine zu knuddeln.

Severus stöhnte leise. „Dreimal Abendessen, bitte!", befahl er dann mit schneidender Stimme.

Der Elf schnitt ihm respektlos eine Grimasse und verschwand wieder mit einem Ploppen, um gleich darauf mit einem riesigen, schwebenden Tablett aufzutauchen.

Jammernd beklagte er die Platzverhältnisse und hexte dem Tablett schließlich kurzentschlossen vier Beine an, sodass es mitten im Raum zu Stehen kam und eine Art Büffet bildete. Dann knuddelte er Hermine noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder.

Mit einer einladenden Geste wies Severus zu dem Tabletttisch. „Die Damen?"

Hermine erhob sich und nickte auch ihrer Tochter zu, die ebenfalls aufstand und sich bediente.

Als sie alle zu Essen hatten und wieder saßen, erinnerte Elena sich an den Zeitungsartikel und zog ihn hervor.

Sie reichte ihn stumm ihrer Mutter und die warf einen raschen Blick darauf. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass, als sie die drei Gesichter ihrer Peiniger sah und sie legte den Artikel rasch weg.

„Ist das mein Vater, Mom?"

Hermine atmete tief durch. Noch immer – trotz der Übungen an dem Irrwicht – brachte das Gesicht sie aus der Fassung. Doch sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, denn sie merkte, wie Elena sie genau betrachtete.

„Das ist der Mann, der dich gezeugt hat, Schatz. Das ist nicht dein Vater."

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?"

„Nein." Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen und auch Severus hatte die Gabel sinken lassen. „Das ist nicht dasselbe. Ein Vater kümmert sich um sein Kind. Er ist für es da, liebt es und sorgt für es. Ein Vater und ein Erzeuger müssen nicht zwingend dieselbe Person sein."

„Gibt es auch Mütter, die nur Erzeuger sind?"

„Ja. Die gibt es leider. Wesentlich seltener, denn eine Mutter hat von Anfang an eine sehr intensive Beziehung zu ihrem Kind… schließlich trägt sie es 9 Monate in ihrem Bauch… aber manchmal können Mütter diese Beziehung aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht aufbauen. Dann sind sie nur Erzeugerinnen."

„Woran merkt man, ob jemand jemanden liebt?"

Hermine versuchte, sich nicht panisch nach Severus umzublicken. Warum trat dieses Kind eine solche Diskussion ausgerechnet beim Abendessen los?

„Nun…" Sie suchte nach Worten. „Man spürt es einfach. Wenn man jemanden liebt, ist dieser Mensch einem unendlich wichtig, vielleicht sogar wichtiger als alles andere. Und es ist in diesem Moment auch nicht wichtig, ob der andere genauso empfindet. Man will einfach für den Menschen da sein, ihm helfen, ihn unterstützen… ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen."

„Ist man dann selbstlos?"

„Ja. Im Prinzip ist das Selbstlosigkeit. Man denkt nicht an sich selber, sondern nur daran, wie man dem Anderen helfen kann."

Nachdenklich stocherte Elena in ihrem Gemüse und starrte auf ihrem Teller ins Leere, während Hermine und Severus über ihren Kopf hinweg ratlose Blicke tauschten.

Schließlich sah Elena wieder auf. „Kann man jemanden auch lieben, wenn man manchmal böse auf ihn ist?"

„Natürlich. Es gibt keine menschliche Beziehung, in der nicht manchmal der eine böse auf den anderen ist. Aber wenn man den Menschen liebt, kann man ihm verzeihen."

„Glaubst du, dass mein… Erzeuger irgendjemanden liebt?"

Erschreckt sah Elena, dass der Blick ihrer Mutter nun sehr traurig auf ihr ruhte, als sie antwortete: „Nein, Elena. Menschen wie Rabastan Lestrange lieben niemanden, außer sich selbst… und vielleicht nicht einmal das."

Unter dem Blick ihrer Mutter war Elena die Fragerei vorerst vergangen.

Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Artikel aus. „Ich muss ihn James wieder geben. Er ist nur geliehen."

„Von James?"

„Ja. Er sammelt alles, was mit Onkel Harry zu tun hat."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber zu Elenas Erleichterung wich dafür der traurige Blick aus ihrem Gesicht. Severus schnaubte.

„Heißt das, dein Potterfreund betreibt einen Götterkult um seinen Vater?"

Elena zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist echt stolz auf Onkel Harry."

Ihr Professor ächzte leise und Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller, nachdem sie Elena mit spitzen Fingern den Artikel wieder gegeben hatte.

Die entfaltete ihn und strich ihn glatt.

„Oh nein."

Erschreckt sahen die beiden Erwachsenen auf und zerknirscht präsentierte Elena den großen Riss in der Mitte, wobei sie es vermied, das finstere Gesicht ihres… Erzeugers anzuschauen.

Fast synchron zückten Severus und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe. Sein „Reparo" kam eine Millisekunde früher als ihrer und sie lächelte ihn an.

Elena war fasziniert.

„Den Zauber kannte ich noch gar nicht."

Nun war es an ihrem Professor ihre Mutter tadelnd anzusehen. „Wieso kennt sie den Reparo nicht?"

„Weil ich ihn für gewöhnlich nonverbal benutze." Hermine grinste und er verdrehte die Augen.

Elena nickte. „Mom macht immer alles heil… aber ich kannte den Zauber dafür nicht. Es ist sowieso unfair, dass wir zuhause nicht zaubern dürfen."

„Wenn du dir deine Schulkameraden mal genau angucken würdest, wüsstest du, warum das so ist", knurrte Severus. „Sie würden sich und ihre Mitmenschen in Gefahr bringen… nicht, dass das nicht nach ihrer Schulzeit anders wäre…"

„Aber wenn man nicht übt, lernt man es auch nicht." Altklug sah die Kleine ihn an und er verkniff sich ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln.

Sie hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Angst vor ihm. Und sie war verdammt noch mal genauso vorlaut wie ihre Mutter.

„Das ist genau richtig, mein Schatz." Hermine grinste Severus an – offenbar ahnte sie genau, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Aber so etwas sollte man unter Aufsicht üben, damit nichts schief geht. Einer meiner Mitschüler hat einmal den halben Gryffindortisch verwüstet bei dem Versuch Wasser in Wein zu verwandeln."

„Ich erinnere mich", ätzte Severus. „Diese Tische haben Jahrhunderte überdauert… bis er kam und einen der fünf vernichtete."

„Du übertreibst."

„Unser Tisch sieht aber heil aus."

„Reparo." Hermine zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu und ein Lächeln huschte über das Kindergesicht.

Sie beendeten ihr Abendessen schweigend und als Dobby das Büfett wieder abgebaut hatte, sah Hermine ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Hast du noch Fragen, Engel?"

Elena schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ihr noch dutzende Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.

Hermine kannte ihre Tochter zu gut, um deren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten zu können, wollte sie aber nicht drängen und so nickte sie nur.

„Lass dir Professor Snapes Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Du kannst mir eine Eule schicken oder selber vorbei kommen – wie du möchtest. Oder du sagst ihm morgen in der Projektstunde, wie du dich entschieden hast."

Elena nickte stumm.

„Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass du jetzt in deinen Turm zurück gehst und James und Lily beruhigst. Sag ihnen einfach, dass du erfahren hast, dass ich bei dem Überfall verletzt wurde, es mir aber jetzt wieder gut geht. Das beruhigt sie vielleicht."

Wieder nickte Elena und Hermine seufzte innerlich.

„Okay… dann schlaf gut, mein Schatz." Sie zog ihre Tochter an sich und küsste sie auf die Nase. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns schlang Elena ihrerseits die Arme um ihre Mutter. „Ich dich auch, Mom."

„Gut." Hermine lächelte sie an. „Dann ab die Post."

Elena nickte und löste sich von ihr. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape… und… danke."

Er neigte nur abwehrend den Kopf und für einen Moment bohrten sich seine dunklen Augen in die dunklen Augen des Mädchens.

Sie hielt dem Blick für einen Moment stand und lief dann hinaus.

* * *

><p>Elena war verwirrt. Verwirrt und auch noch ein wenig verstört. Sie hatte heute viel erfahren. Viel zu viel.<p>

Ihr Erzeuger war ein Monster.

Severus Snape wollte ihr Vater sein. Und außerdem war er augenscheinlich verknallt in ihre Mutter. Und ihre Mutter in ihn.

Aber sie glaubte, dass er sie selbst, Elena, auch mochte. Schließlich war er meistens nett zu ihr und er machte das Projekt, ohne zu meckern. Und er hatte sie gesucht und nett mit ihr geredet.

Trotzdem war sie nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Kurz entschlossen entschied sie, dass Lily alles erfahren sollte. Sie würde ihr sagen, ob sie einwilligen sollte, Severus Snapes Tochter zu werden. Und sicherlich würde Lily sie trotzdem noch mögen, obwohl ihr Erzeuger ein Mistkerl war. Elena erlaubte sich keinen Zweifel daran.

Elena beschleunigte ihre Schritte gen Turm. Es gab viel zu besprechen… und sie würde sich eine Frageliste an ihre Mutter machen müssen.

_Das könnte ein interessantes Gespräch zwischen den beiden Mädchen werden._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo mal wieder :)_

_Amelie: Hier kommt die Entscheidung ;)_

_ZauBaerin: Du bist ja ein wirkliches hoffnungsvolles Wesen :D Ich wage kaum, diese Hoffnung zu enttäuschen._

_NickTessFan: Ich mag Minerva auch ;) Auch wenn sie manchmal gemein zu Sev ist :D_

_Und weiter geht's!_

**24. Vertrauen**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf Elena dann auch auf Lily und James, die aufsahen, als sie herein kam. Sie wurde rot, als sie an ihren Ausbruch vorhin dachte und drückte James deshalb nur mit einem verlegenen „Danke" den Artikel in die Hand.

Dann packte sie Lily an der Hand und zog sie ohne Umschweifen mit sich hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässlerinnen, der zum Glück leer war. Lily protestierte zwar, folgte ihr dann jedoch.

Im Schlafsaal sah Lilian ihre Freundin forschend an.

„Was war los mit dir?"

Elena atmete tief durch und suchte in den tiefgrünen Augen der Freundin nach der Bestätigung, dass sie sie für die Wahrheit nicht hassen würde.

„Ich weiß, wer mein Vater ist."

Lily riss die Augen und den Mund auf vor Erstaunen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Elena wandt sich ein wenig. „Ich hab mit meiner Mom gesprochen und sie hat es mir erzählt."

„Du hast mit deiner Mom gesprochen? Wann? Und wer ist jetzt dein Vater? Und wieso sagt sie dir das ausgerechnet jetzt? Und weshalb hast du dann geweint?"

„Ich hab James doch nach dem Artikel gefragt. Meine Mom hat deinem Dad und Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape geholfen, die drei Todesser festzunehmen. Einer davon ist mein… Erzeuger."

„Deine Mom hatte was mit einem Todesser?" Lily musste sich setzen und Elena beeilte sich, abzuwehren.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Meine Mom hat gesagt… er hätte sie damals im Krieg überfallen. In der letzten Schlacht. Und dadurch…" Sie hasste es, das sagen zu müssen. Es machte aus ihrer Existenz irgendwie etwas… Ekliges. „… dadurch bin ich entstanden."

„Scheisse." Lily benutzte solche Wörter sonst eigentlich nicht… aber für diese Situation erschien es ihr angebracht.

Elena nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Oh Merlin… jetzt weiß ich, warum du vorhin so durch den Wind warst. Das tut mir so leid, Ella." Impulsiv drückte Lily Elena an sich.

Ängstlich sah diese die Rothaarige an. „Aber du magst mich noch?"

Erstaunt sah Lily auf. „Wieso?"

„Na… weil doch so was jetzt Sache ist und so. Und weil mein Vater doch ein böser Mann ist… und ich vielleicht auch böse bin."

„Unfug!" Lily plusterte sich auf und ähnelte ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits nun plötzlich enorm. „Du bist doch nicht böse! Wenn du böse wärst, hätte der sprechende Hut das bemerkt und dich nach Slytherin gesteckt! Und außerdem kannst du doch nix dafür, dass der Todesser deiner Mom wehgetan hat!"

„Ich weiß aber nicht, ob meine Mom mich überhaupt mag." Das Gespräch hatte gar nicht so eine Richtung einschlagen sollen, aber jetzt brach es doch aus Elena hervor und sie begann zu schluchzen. „Was ist, wenn sie mich gar nicht haben wollte und aber nicht wusste, was sie sonst mit mir anfangen sollte? Ich sehe ihm total ähnlich, sie kann mich gar nicht mögen!"

Lily drückte ihre Freundin an sich. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn, El. Und das weißt du auch. Wenn deine Mom dich nicht gewollt hätte, hätte sie dich wegmachen lassen können. Ich weiß, dass so was geht." Sie senkte die Stimme. „Janes große Schwester hat das machen lassen, weil ihr Freund ihr ein Kind gemacht hat, dass sie gar nicht haben wollte. Jane durfte es niemandem sagen, weil ihre Eltern sonst böse geworden wären." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Lily Elena an. „Was Janes große Schwester kann, kann deine Mom schon lange. Und wenn nicht, hätte sie dich auch hinterher zur Adoption freigeben können… oder in ein Waisenhaus bringen können. Ich hab da mal in einer Zeitschrift drüber gelesen. Voldemort ist in einem Waisenhaus groß geworden, obwohl er einen Dad hatte.

Aber sie hat das nicht gemacht, sondern dich behalten. Also muss sie dich mögen. Ist doch ganz klar."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Elena schniefte und Lily nickte so heftig, dass ihre roten Locken wild durch die Gegend flogen.

„Deine Mom ist ja kein Idiot."

Einen Moment musste Elena das sacken lassen, doch ihr Schluchzen verebbte rasch.

„Und jetzt erzähl mal. Wo hast du mit deiner Mom gesprochen?"

„Sie ist hier."

„Im Schloss?"

„Ja. Sie wohnt bei Professor Snape."

„Sie wohnt bei _Snape_?" Fassungslos sah Lily die Freundin an und Elena schien es, als würde diese Nachricht sie mehr erschrecken als die zuvor.

„Ja. Sie sagt, sie wurde bei der Aktion mit den Todessern schwer verletzt. So schwer, dass sie fast tot war. Und zuerst hat Madame Pomfrey ihr geholfen, aber irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr und dann hat Professor Snape das übernommen. Und ich glaube, es geht ihr wieder gut." Elena wurde rot und Lily sah sie erschüttert an.

„Wie hält sie es mit ihm aus?"

„Ich…" Elena überlegte kurz, ob sie von ihrem Verdacht berichten sollte, entschied sich jedoch dafür. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemandem von unserem Gespräch erzählst!"

„Hoch und heiliges Bestefreundinnenehrenwort."

„Okay. Ich glaube, meine Mom ist in Professor Snape verknallt. Und er in sie."

„Waaaaaaaaaas?"

„Ja. Sie ist gesund, glaube ich. Sie guckt sich meinen Erzeuger nicht gerne an und wird ganz zittrig und so, wenn sie ihn sieht… aber ich glaub, sie ist gesund. Und sie wohnt aber trotzdem noch bei ihm. Und… sie gehen immer irgendwie so miteinander um, wie deine Eltern. Also klar… es sind immer noch Professor Snape und meine Mom, aber sie necken sich und so. Und sie duzen sich! Und manchmal werfen sie sich so Blicke zu. Und meine Mom sagt, wenn man jemanden liebt, verhält man sich selbstlos. Und weil Professor Snape ihr selbstlos geholfen hat, glaube ich, dass er in sie verknallt ist. Und sie hat mir selber gesagt, dass sie ihn mag."

Erwartungsvoll sah Elena Lily an und die ließ sich das eben Gehörte genau durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich wog sie nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Klingt, als wären die beiden wirklich ineinander verschossen. Deine Mom hat echt nen komischen Geschmack."

„Ach, Professor Snape ist eigentlich ganz okay. Er mag bloß keine Schüler." Elena wurde rot. „Da ist noch was."

„Was denn noch?"

„Professor Snape hat angeboten, mich… zu adoptieren, glaub ich."

„Hä? Wieso das denn?"

„Er hat sich das mit meiner Mom ausgedacht. Damit niemand erfahren muss, dass der Todesser mein Vater ist, würde Professor Snape behaupten, dass er mein Vater sei. Dann würden mich die Leute in Ruhe lassen."

„Wieso denn in Ruhe lassen? Wen interessiert das denn?"

Elena griff sich an den Kopf. Das wusste Lily ja auch noch nicht. Wann hatte sich in ihrem Leben eigentlich so viel verändert?

„Die Presse und so… weil meine Mom gar nicht Mina Parker ist… und ich auch nicht Elena Parker."

„Hää?"

„Ja. Weil meine Mom nämlich Hermine Granger heißt und ich eigentlich Elena Granger. Und deshalb interessiert die Presse das, wenn die das rauskriegen, weil meine Mom nämlich total berühmt ist eigentlich."

„Deine Mom ist Hermine Granger? Hammer. Wieso hat sie das nie gesagt?"

„Weil Rabastan Lestrange… also der Todesser, ne? … weil er nämlich nach dem Krieg hinter meiner Mom her war und sie sich verstecken musste. Deswegen haben wir ja auch in Australien gelebt, als ich noch klein war… glaub ich."

„Oh Mann! Und das hat sie dir alles heute gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich hab sie schon vor ein paar Tagen bei Professor Snape zuhause getroffen."

„Du warst bei Professor Snape zuhause?"

„Ja… wo soll meine Mom denn sonst bei ihm wohnen?" Bittend sah Elena Lily an. „Du musst mir sagen, was ich machen soll. Ich soll meiner Mom und Professor Snape morgen sagen, ob ich das in Ordnung finde… dass er mein Vater wird und so. Weil das dann so ist, als wär er mein echter Vater. Er will auch irgendeinen Test fälschen und so."

„Warum will er das machen?"

„Na, ist doch klar. Weil er total in meine Mom verliebt ist und ihr helfen will. Und weil er mich vielleicht auch ein bisschen mag."

„Bist du etwa auch verknallt in ihn?"

„Nein! Aber er ist halt nett!"

„Oh Mann. Das ist echt viel zu viel. Dein Vater ist ein Todesser, aber vielleicht wird bald Professor Snape dein Vater… musst du dann nach Slytherin?"

„Nein. Ich hab schon gefragt. Meine Mom sagt, man ändert seine Hauszugehörigkeit nicht."

Lily atmete auf.

„Aber ich frag mich, ob meine Mom Professor Snape dann heiraten muss."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Na ja… weil man doch nur verheiratet ein Kind haben darf?"

„Neeeee. Das geht auch so."

„Aber kriegt sie dann nicht Ärger?"

„Sie war doch vorher auch nicht verheiratet."

„Stimmt."

„Außerdem… wenn sie in ihn verknallt ist, will sie ihn sowieso vielleicht bald heiraten."

„Hör auf!" Das ging nun doch zu weit. So dringend war das dann mit dem Vater doch nicht.

„Mensch, Elena. Das ist einfach… krass. Professor Snape wird dein Dad!"

„Ich hab ja noch nicht gesagt, dass ich das möchte."

„Wenn du ihn nett findest… warum denn nicht?" Lilys Gesicht bekam einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck. „Stell dir vor, wie dumm die Slytherins dann alle aus der Wäsche gucken würden. Die dürften uns nie wieder ärgern, weil du sonst einfach zu Professor Snape petzen gehst. Und du würdest immer gute Noten in Zaubertränke bekommen…"

„Die bekomm ich auch jetzt schon."

„Na gut. Aber die Slytherins!"

„Ja. Das stimmt." Elena ließ sich von der Begeisterung ihrer Freundin anstecken, die die ganzen Informationen offensichtlich so viel besser verkraftete, als sie selber. „Stell dir vor, wie Geoffrey gucken würde! Professor Snape ist sein Patenonkel."

Lily kicherte und ihre Augen glitzerten plötzlich. „Vielleicht heiratest du Geoffrey dann irgendwann mal. Sein Dad ist echt reich!"

„Iiiiih! Wieso denn Geoffrey!"

„Na, weil er doch Snapes Patensohn ist. Das würde so gut passen!"

„Er ist sooo eingebildet."

„Aber gar nicht hässlich." Lily kicherte und wich Elena aus, die nach ihr schlug.

„Du bist echt blöd. Jetzt sag mir lieber, was ich Professor Snape und meiner Mom sagen soll."

„Also… ich würd's machen! Wenn deine Mom echt so verknallt in ihn ist, ist er vielleicht eh irgendwann so etwas wie dein Dad."

„Oh Mann. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich Professor Snape ‚Daddy' nenne?"

Lily brach wieder in Gekicher aus und Elena konnte nicht anders, als befreit mit einzustimmen. Ihre Freundin wusste Bescheid und mochte sie trotzdem noch. Professor Snape würde ihr Vater werden. Sie war nicht böse und auch kein Monster. Vielleicht war doch alles nicht so schlimm!

* * *

><p>Im Snape'schen Wohnzimmer tigerte Hermine währenddessen wieder erregt auf und ab.<p>

„Bei Merlins Eiern, setz dich _bitte_ hin", stöhnte Severus irgendwann. „Das Gerenne hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus."

„Was ist, wenn sie heute Nacht wieder Albträume bekommt?"

„Dann wird sie wieder her kommen."

„Aber ich höre den Alarm nicht! Du musst den Alarm auf mein Zimmer umleiten!"

„Damit du die Tür aufmachst, wenn einer von meinen Slytherins draußen steht? Ganz sicher nicht, Hermine."

„Dann bleib ich hier sitzen. Vielleicht bekommt sie wieder Albträume, Sev!"

Severus seufzte. „In drei Hexen Namen. Du kannst bei mir schlafen, Hermine. Bist du dann zufrieden?"

Soweit kam es noch. Sie sollte vielleicht mal in den Spiegel gucken, dann würde sie erkennen, dass sie körperlich gar nicht in der Lage war, die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben! Sie war vom emotionalen Stress viel zu erschöpft.

Er konnte einfach nicht verantworten, dass sie sich so überlastete.

Ihre Miene (und auch ihre Augenringe, so schien es ihm) wurde etwas heller, als sie seine Worte hörte.

„Danke, Sev."

„Ja, ja. Aber wehe dir, wenn du mich störst."

Hermine lächelte.

„Glaubst du, sie verkraftet das alles?"

„Ja. Definitiv. Ich denke, sie hat begriffen, dass sie keine Schuld trägt und keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lestrange hat. Das ist das Wichtigste."

Schwer ließ Hermine sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich hoffe es."

Nun erhob Severus sich. „Ich muss noch einige Arbeiten korrigieren gehen. Und wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Geh ins Bett."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Man sieht dir an, wenn du gestresst bist." Er zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Deine Augenringe sind so groß wie Untertassen."

Sie schlug nach ihm, doch er wich ihr elegant aus.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Seine schnurrende Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon draußen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich wieder, ging ins Bad und warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Deprimiert stimmte sie Severus in Gedanken zu, wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und ging dann ins Bett. In sein Bett.

Eine Weile lag sie noch wach und dachte darüber nach, wie seltsam das Leben mit ihr spielte. Früher hatte sie für Severus Snape allenfalls Respekt und so etwas wie Freundschaft empfunden… trotz ihrer Zusammenstöße. Jetzt lag sie in seinem Bett, fühlte sich viel zu wohl dabei und fragte sich, wann er wohl zurückkommen würde.

„Er kümmert sich nur um dich, weil er glaubt, in irgendeiner Art und Weise in deiner Schuld zu stehen", sagte sie schließlich streng zu sich selbst. Aber es befielen sie doch Zweifel. Schließlich war sie Hermine Granger und sie analysierte. Und selbst ein Blinder konnte sehen, dass ihre Beziehung nicht wie eine aussah, die nur auf Schuld gegründet war.

Sie unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen. All die Jahre hatte sie erfolgreich versucht, sich nicht auf irgendwelche Männer einzulassen. Und jetzt hatte sie sich offensichtlich ausgerechnet in das schwierigste Exemplar verliebt, das auf dem Markt zu finden war. Andererseits – wer, wenn nicht er, konnte zu ihr passen? Selber mit einem Haufen Problemen im Gepäck, ein unerträglicher Alleswisser und Bücherwurm war er doch der optimale Partner für sie. Oder nicht? Irgendwie war es schwierig für Hermine, überhaupt über Severus Snape als einen optimalen Partner zu denken. Durch seine unnahbare Art war sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, so über ihn zu denken. Sie war einfach stets davon ausgegangen, dass er in keiner Art und Weise an einer tiefergehenden zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung interessiert war. Aber jetzt schien irgendwie alles anders. Greifbarer und realistischer. Sogar eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape.

_Wobei_, warf das bittere kleine Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf ein, _du vermutlich überhaupt nicht beziehungsfähig bist. Wenn er versuchen würde, dich anzufassen, würdest du vermutlich schreiend davon laufen und irgendwo einen Heulkrampf kriegen._

Sie versuchte sich die zwei Mal in Erinnerung zu rufen, in denen sie mit Severus geschlafen hatte… aber irgendwie war das nicht das, was sie noch einmal haben wollte. Sie hatten damals beide unter enormem Stress gestanden – das war kein Zusammenkommen von zwei Menschen gewesen, die sich liebten. Und über ihre Beziehung zu Ron nachzudenken, stand außer Frage. Ron war nicht im Entferntesten wie Severus.

Wie es Ron wohl ging?

Die Beziehung zu ihm zu beenden war das einzig Richtige gewesen – doch trotzdem vermisste Hermine den Rothaarigen manchmal. Nicht als Partner, sondern einfach als Freund, als Kumpel. So wie früher.

Sie hatte nach ihrer Trennung nicht mehr viel von ihm gehört. Er lebte irgendwo in Dublin und war dort ein mäßig erfolgreicher Quidditchspieler…

Sie hatte Quidditch immer gehasst. Nur Fußball war ihres Erachtens ein noch ermüdenderer Sport.

Mit den Gedanken voller Sport, Ex- und möglichen Partnern und den Beziehungen zu ihnen schlief Hermine schließlich ein.

* * *

><p>Als Severus später zurückkam, empfingen ihn in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer nur tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge. Sie erfüllten ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, das er nicht genau benennen konnte.<p>

So leise wie möglich zog er im Dunkeln seinen Pyjama an und schlüpfte in das warme Bett. Dort hielt er inne, um noch einmal den Atemzügen zu lauschen, die unverändert ruhig gingen.

Erleichtert, dass er Hermine nicht geweckt hatte, legte er sich etwas bequemer hin und versuchte, den warmen Körper, der viel zu nah an seinem eigenen lag, auszublenden.

Zum Glück war auch für ihn der Tag äußerst stressig gewesen, weshalb er schon bald wegdämmerte.

Im Einschlafen spürte er, wie jemand sich an ihn schmiegte.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hier bin ich wieder mal. Ich muss mich ein bisschen entschuldigen, dass es so lange dauert – zum Ende des Jahres wächst mir die Arbeit immer über den Kopf, da hab ich oft nicht genug Ruhe, zu schreiben. Also seht es mir nach, wie immer gilt: Es geht auf jeden Fall weiter, auch wenns mal länger dauert :)_

_NickTessFan: Ja, Severus' Hilfe hin oder her… ich denke, eine 12 Jährige braucht einfach auch die Bestätigung ihrer besten Freundin, dass alles gut ist :)_

_Waljona: Freut mich sehr, wenns gefällt :D_

_Amelie: Es geht weiter ;) Langsam aber stetig!_

_ZauBaerin: Gelegenheit? Was meinst du? :D Unanständige Gedanken oder was? … Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte… aber Hermine ist halt – obwohl alles schon wieder recht gut ist – immer noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe. Vor allem psychisch. Was da geht und was nicht… müssen wir noch herausfinden ^^_

_Viel Spaß also mit dem nächsten Chap :)_

**25. Gefühl**

Severus erwachte, weil sein rechter Arm nahezu unerträglich kribbelte. Als er sich noch schlaftrunken bewegte, um sich den Arm zu reiben, bemerkte er, dass etwas Schweres auf seinem Arm lag.

Dann bemerkte er den sanften Duft, der ihn an der Nase kitzelte, und die leisen, tiefen Atemzüge direkt unter seinem rechten Ohr.

Hermine lag nicht nur in seinem Arm – sie lag quasi zur Hälfte auf ihm.

Und so angenehm das alles auch war… sie war schwer. Und sein Arm starb gerade ab.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, um seinen Arm freizubekommen.

Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sie von sich herunter zu wälzen und natürlich wachte sie dabei auf. Verdammt.

Schlaftrunken blinzelte sie ihn an und schmiegte sich dann wieder an ihn – glücklicherweise ohne erneut seinen Arm platt zu drücken, in den das Leben gerade schmerzhaft zurückkehrte.

Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen und die ungewohnte Nähe zu genießen, was ihm immer besser gelang, je weniger sein Arm schmerzte.

Als die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren, gelang es ihm sogar zu gut... sein Körper reagierte nämlich in ganz und gar unangemessener Art und Weise. Er rückte seinen Unterleib etwas von ihr ab, damit sie es nicht bemerkte.

Sie nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und rückte nach.

Er erstarrte, als sie mit ihrer Hüfte seinen Unterleib berührte und nun erstarrte auch sie und schien plötzlich wach zu sein. Kaum sichtbar, aber doch merklich rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Hermine…" Er versuchte, nicht zu gequält oder peinlich berührt zu klingen und sie sah auf.

Offensichtlich war die Situation ihr ebenso peinlich wie ihm.

„Ich… tut mir Leid, Sev. Ich wollte mich dir nicht aufdrängen."

„Ich… es tut mir Leid, wenn ich unangemessen reagiert habe. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Das unangenehme Gefühl, ihr zu Nahe getreten zu sein, ließ das andere unangenehme Gefühl in seinen Lenden verklingen.

Zu seiner Überraschung legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust ab.

„Du hast mich nicht erschreckt. Ich bin bloß…" Sie suchte nach Worten und verstummte erstaunt, als er die Arme um sie legte.

Eine Weile genossen sie schlicht die Nähe des anderen und schließlich wagte Hermine sich ganz weit vor – sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass er sie ansah. Als sie in seinen Augen keine Ablehnung lesen konnte, legte sie ganz vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf seine.

Zunächst schien er etwas verdutzt, dann jedoch öffnete er leicht den Mund und erwiderte ihren Kuss – erst vorsichtig, aber als sie nicht schreiend zurück wich, wurde er mutiger und küsste sie fordernder.

Hermine fühlte sich wie betrunken. Schon damals, vor 13 Jahren, war Severs Snape ein guter Küsser gewesen… aber dort hatte keine tiefere persönliche Bindung dies beeinflusst. Jetzt war es wie ein Rausch.

Sie spürte, wie sein Körper wieder reagierte, doch sie ignorierte es und zeigte ihm durch beruhigendes Streicheln über seinen angespannten Hals, dass es sie nicht störte.

Er entspannte sich wieder und schloss sie noch fester in die Arme.

„Was tust du mit mir, Hermine?", murmelte er schließlich leise und sah sie ungläubig aus Augen an, die noch dunkler zu sein schienen als sonst.

Sie lächelte. „Fällt das schon unter Verführung eines Lehrkörpers?"

„Mindestens." Mit einem tiefen Seufzen vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und streichelte ihr mit einer Hand leicht über den Hals.

Sie genossen die neugefundene Nähe stillschweigend, bis es Zeit zum Aufstehen wurde.

* * *

><p>Elena wachte schlaftrunken auf, als ihr in ein Hühnchen verzauberter Wecker sie an der Nase zupfte und gackerte.<p>

Trotz des wüsten Vortages hatte sie nicht außergewöhnlich schlecht geträumt. Sie konnte sich an eine dunkle, bedrückende Zelle erinnern, in der Rabastan Lestrange saß und vor sich hin murmelte. Das Bild hatte ihr einerseits Angst gemacht und sie andererseits beruhigt, konnte der Mann in dieser Position ihrer Mutter doch nicht mehr wehtun.

Der zweite Traum, an den sie sich erinnern konnte, handelte von ihrer Mutter… und von Severus Snape. Die beiden lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt in einem Bett und irgendwann küssten sie sich sanft.

Elena klopfte sich energisch gegen die Stirn, um das Bild zu vertreiben. Jetzt träumte sie schon on ihrer Mom und Professor Snape. Und dann auch noch so etwas. Gruselig.

Gähnend stand sie auf und traf auf eine schlaftrunkene Lily, die ihr, trotzdem sie erst halb wach war, einen besorgt-fragenden Blick zu warf.

„Alles gut", murmelte Elena und ihre beste Freundin nickte beruhigt und taperte in den Waschraum.

Elena ließ die Traumbilder noch kurz nachwirken. In letzter Zeit träumte sie oft erschreckend real und oft hallten die Träume in ihr noch länger nach, als es normal war.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd ging sie ebenfalls in den Waschraum.

* * *

><p>Über den Vormittag beschäftigte Hermine sich mit den Formularen zur Anerkennung von Severus' Vaterschaft und Elenas Tochterschaft, die am Morgen per Ministeriumseule angekommen waren. Außerdem musste sie noch ein Schreiben an dieselbe Abteilung aufsetzen, in dem sie erklärte, dass sie Hermine Granger war und Elena Parker aus diesem Grund Elena Granger heißen musste.<p>

Severus hatte es ihr überlassen, die Formalia über Elena auszufüllen, da sie diese nicht erst nachschlagen musste. Zudem verlangte das Ministerium von ihr, Severus' Vaterschaft zu bestätigen und zu begründen, warum er nicht schon bei Elenas Geburt als Vater anerkannt wurde.

Und so sog Hermine sich eine muntere Geschichte über ihre kurze Affäre, Severus' Spionagetätigkeit, ihre Abneigung gegeneinander und die Verfolgung durch Rabastan Lestrange aus den Fingern. Zufrieden bemerkte sie hinterher, dass alles zusammen passte.

Jetzt musste nur Elena noch ihre Zustimmung geben und Severus seine Formulare ausfüllen und unterschreiben. Dann konnte der Wust an Pergamenten abgeschickt werden.

Susan Bones hatte sie in einem kurzen Schreiben an Dennis Creevey verwiesen, der mittlerweile in der Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten bei Magiern und magischen Wesen den Führungsposten innehatte. Hermine erinnerte sich noch an den kleinen, dürren Jungen mit dem mausbraunen Haar, den sie nach ihrer Schulzeit nie wieder gesehen hatte.

Und so adressierte sie die Unterlagen alle an ihn und nicht an die zuständige Sachbearbeiterin und fügte ein vertrauliches Schreiben hinzu, in dem sie ihre Identität noch einmal kurz offenlegte und ihn eindringlich bat, die Anerkennung von Elena als Severus' Tochter oben auf die Agenda zu setzen, damit das Ganze noch vor den Verhandlungen über die Bühne gehen konnte. Außerdem bat sie ihn, die Informationen streng vertraulich zu behandeln, damit nicht die Presse schon vor dem großen Knall Wind davon bekam.

Rita Kimmkorn war die schlimmste Reporterin gewesen, die Hermine je erlebt hatte… trotzdem hieß das nicht, dass sie anderen Journalisten mehr vertraute.

Seufzend legte sie die Feder nieder, nachdem sie schwungvoll mit „Hermine Granger" unterschrieben hatte. Es war ungewohnt, das nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu tun. Hermine Granger gehörte in ein Leben, das es nicht mehr gab. All ihre Erfahrungen und ihre Geschichte gehörten zu Mina Parkers Leben. Hermine Granger war in jener Nacht im verbotenen Wald gestorben…

‚…und wieder belebt worden!', rief sie sich streng zur Ordnung. Niemand konnte mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit alt werden. Ob sie jetzt Hermine Granger oder Mina Parker hieß – sie war und blieb stets eine Person. Eine Summe aus Erfahrungen, Erlebnissen und sich selbst. Und zumindest das konnte Hermine mit ihren wiedererlangten Erinnerungen sagen: Sich selbst hatte sie in all der Zeit nie verloren. Trotz der Namensänderung.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, ob Severus ihr zustimmen würde… und schüttelte dann über sich selbst lächelnd den Kopf.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der griesgrämige Zaubertrankmeister ihr jemals so den Kopf verdrehen würde?

Ob das, was sie teilten, schon eine Beziehung war?

Hermine seufzte erneut. Was für Gedanken. Wie ein dummes Schulmädchen. Dabei gab es wirklich Wichtigeres zu erledigen.

Schließlich wussten sie noch nicht, wie der Vaterschaftstest so zuverlässig gefälscht werden konnte, dass er auch vor Gericht bestand. Denn auch der Gamot verfügte über einen Zaubertrankmeister, der im Zweifelsfall dazu berufen werden würde, den Test ebenfalls durchzuführen, sollten Zweifel an Elenas Abstammung aufkommen – vielleicht sogar gesät durch Lestrange.

Ein Schaudern schüttelte Hermine. Sollte er darauf pochen, dass Elena sein Kind war, könnte das für sie alle unangenehm werden, wenn das Testergebnis nicht zuverlässig ausfiel.

Und so schnappte Hermine sich alle Bücher aus Severus' Regalen, die ihr möglicherweise helfen konnten, und begann, zu arbeiten.

* * *

><p>Im Zaubertränkeunterricht verhielt der Professor sich wie immer, obwohl Elena ihm immer zwischendurch verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.<p>

Immer wieder stieß Lily sie an, wenn es zu auffällig wurde.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist in ihn verknallt", zischte sie ihr schließlich zu. „Hör auf, ihn anzustarren!"

Elena fuhr zusammen und nickte.

„Gibt es da etwas zu bereden, die Damen?"

Elena hatte ganz vergessen, wie schnell Snape war – innerhalb eines Augenschlags hatte er den Raum durchgequert und sich vor ihnen aufgebaut.

„Nein, Sir", murmelte sie und er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das halte ich auch für besser. Der Trank verlangt nach Konzentration. Und es gibt keine Extrawürste für Sie, Miss Parker."

Seine Stimme klang nicht gemein und Elena verstand, dass er sie darauf hinweisen wollte, dass sich im Unterricht nichts ändern würde. Sie würde weiterhin seine Schülerin bleiben.

„Ich denke trotzdem", er dehnte die Worte genüsslich, „dass Sie heute Abend zur Strafarbeit erscheinen sollten. Ich denke, wir hängen das direkt an die Projektstunde an… wie klingt das, Miss Parker?"

Sie ächzte innerlich. Immer ließ er das Arschloch raushängen.

„Klingt nicht gut, Sir", murmelte sie und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie war das?"

„Klingt wunderbar, Sir!", gab sie lauter zurück und meinte, in seinen Augen ein belustigtes Blitzen zu sehen, bevor er sie anknurrte und dann zum nächsten Tisch weiter ging, um noch jemanden zur Sau zu machen.

Lily warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Ihr scheint euch ja hinreißend zu verstehen…"

„Miss Potter! Sie kommen nach Miss Parker zu mir! 18 Uhr, nachsitzen!"

Lily ächzte leise und senkte den Kopf wieder über ihren Kessel. Irgendwie hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie nicht nur nachsitzen musste, um Professor Snape als Vater anzuerkennen.

Elena verkniff sich ein Kichern und kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Trank (den sie im Prinzip ohnehin im Schlaf brauen konnte).

* * *

><p>Während der Projektstunde ging Professor Snape nicht auf die Vatersache ein, sondern machte endlich wieder einmal richtig Unterricht.<p>

Er legte ihr ein Trankrezept vor und befahl ihr, anhand der Zutaten herauszufinden, wofür der Trank sein konnte.

Elena war ein bisschen enttäuscht, denn sie liebte am Brauen besonders die praktische Arbeit, während die theoretische für sie mehr ein notwendiges Übel war. Aber Professor Snape betonte stets, wie wichtig eine gute Theorie für einen guten Trank war und Elena war sicher, dass ihre Mutter ihm sofort zustimmen würde.

Also analysierte sie, wie ihr geheißen.

„Das ist ein Trank, um etwas zu erkennen", wagte sie schließlich einen ersten Versuch und Professor Snape, der selber über einigen Dokumenten brütete, sah auf.

„Das geht in die richtige Richtung. Was soll erkannt werden?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und er nickte ihr zu, als Zeichen, dass sie weiter suchen sollte.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Immerhin war sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

* * *

><p>Als ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr ihm sagte, dass die Projektstunde fast vorbei war, stand er auf, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu Elena an ihren Tisch. Sie sah auf.<p>

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass alle Zutaten fein säuberlich mit Wirkungsweisen und Anwendungsgebieten auf ihrem Pergament aufgelistet waren.

„Bist du schon weiter gekommen?"

„Ich denke, es handelt sich um einen Trank, der eine bestimmte Person erkennen soll." Das war ein bisschen geraten – aber Elena begann zu ahnen, um welchen Trank es sich hier handelte.

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Professors.

„Richtig. Das ist das Rezept für den Vaterschaftstest. Zwei entscheidende Zutaten hab ich dir vorenthalten – sie stehen nicht auf dem Zettel, um es dir nicht zu einfach zu machen."

„Haare", schätzte Elena und er nickte.

„Eines von dir und eines von dem mutmaßlichen Vater. Wofür hast du dich entschieden?"

Sie zögerte und suchte nach Worten, während seine dunklen Augen auf ihr ruhten.

„Ich denke, ich mache mit. Ich glaub, ich will einfach vergessen, dass dieser Mann mein Vater ist… das kann ich aber nur, wenn ich stattdessen einen anderen habe… offiziell… verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Und ich kann es nachvollziehen."

Erleichtert leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf. „Okay. Also was machen wir dann mit dem Test?"

Er lächelte über ihren Eifer und ignorierte das durchaus warme Gefühl in seiner Bauchgrube, für das es überhaupt keinen Grund gab. Es war nur eine Zweckanerkennung.

„Wir müssen ihn oder mein Haar so modifizieren, dass er das richtige Ergebnis zeigen wird. Unsere Schwierigkeit ist aber, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass das Gericht einen eigenen Test vornehmen will."

„Wir können ihnen dann den Trank nicht einfach schicken, ja?"

„Nein. Sie haben selber einen Tränkemeister, der… ausreichend begabt für diesen Test ist."

„Also müssen wir was mit Ihrem Haar machen."

Er nickte. „Deine Mutter überlegt sich grade was."

Elena grinste. „Wenn Mom los legt mit überlegen, dann klappt das auch."

…schließlich war sie die klügste Mom der Welt. Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Aussage und fragte sich, warum ihm die Erinnerung weit weg wie aus einem anderen Leben vorkam. Irgendwie hatte sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit so viel verändert.

Ihm fiel noch etwas ein – ein Gedanke, den er weiter verfolgen wollte.

„Hast du immer noch lebensechte Träume, Elena?"

Erstaunt sah sie auf. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Träumst du Dinge, die dir Angst machen oder die so real wirken, als wärst du dort?"

Sie zögerte und dachte an den Traum, in dem sie den Professor und ihre Mom zusammen gesehen hatte.

„Manchmal", wich sie aus und merkte trotzdem, dass sie rot wurde.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was genau hast du denn geträumt?"

Sie wurde noch röter.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht von… ihm geträumt. Er saß in einem dunklen, gruseligen Raum und war gefesselt. Es war sehr kalt dort."

„Lestrange in Azkaban." Also hatte sie weiterhin Visionen – es war also keine kurzfristige Verbindung mit Hermines Gedanken gewesen. „Was noch?"

„Gar nichts", wich sie aus und er sah sie streng an.

„Gar nichts ist aber kein Grund rot wie Elfenwein zu werden."

Prompt wurde sie noch röter.

„Ich hab von meiner Mom geträumt", murmelte sie und Severus ahnte Schlimmes. „Und… von Ihnen."

Bei Merlins Eiern. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht die Zukunft gesehen, sondern nur die Gegenwart… wobei selbst das für eine Zwölfjährige vermutlich erschreckend gewesen war – ihr Zaubertranklehrer in inniger Knutscherei mit ihrer Mutter.

„Tatsächlich?", presste er hervor und sie nickte.

„Sie haben sich geküsst."

Er sackte in sich zusammen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Verflucht seien deine Gene, Mädchen."

Erschreckt sah sie auf. „Wieso?"

„Du bist eine Seherin."

„Eine was?"

„Eine Seherin. Du bist jemand, der Dinge sehen kann, während sie geschehen, oder manchmal auch Dinge, die möglicherweise noch passieren werden."

„Also war alles, was ich geträumt hab, echt?"

„Nun, auch Seherinnen haben normale Träume, die nichts zu bedeuten haben. Aber Träume, die dich emotional besonders mitnehmen, die dir besonders real vorkommen… das sind in der Regel Visionen."

„Und was ist, wenn ich das gar nicht will?"

„Da kann man leider nichts gegen tun. Eine besondere Fähigkeit zu haben ist auch immer mit besonderer Verantwortung verbunden, Elena. Einer Verantwortung, der man sich nicht entziehen kann. Guck dir deine Mutter an. Ihre Intelligenz ist ihr schon oft ziemlich unbequem gewesen, aber sie kann sie glücklicherweise nicht abstellen. Du wirst nicht jede Nacht irgendwelche Visionen haben und schreckliche Bilder sehen… seien es jetzt Bilder von Verbrechern im Gefängnis, von Gewalttaten oder auch nur davon, wie dein Zaubertranklehrer deine Mutter küsst."

„Das war gar nicht so schrecklich", erwiderte sie vorlaut und er sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich wusste sowieso, dass Sie in meine Mom verknallt sind."

„Du bist ein erschreckend freches Ding", murmelte er, konnte aber nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Soso… war er also verknallt in ihre Mom. Und der Dreikäsehoch hatte das vor ihm selbst erkannt. „Als Strafarbeit für Naseweisheit wirst du dich in die Bibliothek setzen und mir fünf Zoll Pergament über Seherinnen abliefern."

„5 Zoll?" Elena ächzte leise.

„Wenn du jammerst, werden es 10."

„Sie sind echt gemein."

„Und du bist echt frech. So haben wir beide unsere Fehler."

Sie schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und er wunderte sich erneut, wie einfach es für ihn war, mit dem Mädchen auf einer vertrauten Basis umzugehen.

„Professor Snape?" Sie sah ihn an, während sie langsam ihre Sachen zusammen packte.

„Anwesend."

„Ich find's echt cool, dass Sie mein Vater werden."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Dann dürfen die Slytherins mich nicht mehr ärgern. Und Sie können mit mir gefährliche Zaubertränke brauen."

„Deine Mutter würde mir den Kopf abreißen." Er konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln. Wenn man sie so hörte, war alles sehr simpel.

„Ist meine Mom jetzt Ihre Freundin?"

„Meine Freundin? Wieso das denn?"

„Na, weil Sie sie doch geküsst haben und so."

„Du meinst… Partnerin?"

„Ne. Ich mein, ob Sie jetzt mit meiner Mom gehen."

„Ich glaube, das sind Synonyme für die gleiche Sache. Das weiß ich noch nicht, Elena. Das ist eine Sache, die deine Mom und ich klären, wenn wir Zeit dafür haben."

„Wann ist das?"

„Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen die drei Todesser."

„Okay."

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Und vergiss nicht den Aufsatz!"

„Na gut. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

„Gute Nacht. Und Elena?"

„Ja?"

„Du darfst mich Severus nennen, wenn keine Schüler dabei sind."

„Echt?"

„Ja. Schließlich bin ich bald offiziell dein Vater. Da ist ‚Professor Snape' unpassend, findest du nicht?"

Sie kicherte. „Stimmt. Du darfst mich dann Ella nennen, wenn du willst… Severus." Sie kicherte erneut, so seltsam war das Gefühl, den gefürchteten Professor zu duzen und mit Vornamen anzureden.

Er sah säuerlich drein. „Ich denke, Elena gefällt mir besser."

„Na gut. Gute Nacht… Dad."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie nach draußen geflitzt.

Er blieb einen Moment stumm sitzen, ob dem seltsamen Gefühl, das sich seiner bemächtigte, als ihre letzten Worte im Raum nachhallten. Natürlich hatte sie das in scherzhaftem Übermut gesagt… aber irgendwie ahnte er – ohne dafür ein Seher sein zu müssen – dass Elena Parker Granger sich nicht mit einem pro forma Vater zufrieden geben würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser der… „Freund" ihrer Mutter war.

Und Severus war plötzlich überzeugt, dass er letzteres – egal, wie lächerlich er die Bezeichnung fand – ziemlich gerne sein würde.


	26. Chapter 26

_Es geht mal wieder weiter. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, aber Weihnachten/Silvester und momentan viel Stress bei mir machen es mir nicht leichter :) Vermutlich wird auch das nächste Update auf sich warten lassen, da ich ab Februar für 2 Monate in Indien bin *yuchu*_

_Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr trotzdem dran bleibt :) Ich hab ja versprochen, dass es weiter geht… und das wird es ;)_

_NickTessFan: Zu schnell fände ich auch unglaubwürdig ;) Schön, dass es dir gefällt :D_

_Fiirvogel: Danke ;) Er will es doch auch! :D_

_Lufa: Haha, schön wenn ich dich zum Grinsen gebracht hab :D Dann hab ich mein Ziel erreicht!_

_ZauBaerin: Naja… bisher isses ja beim Küssen geblieben ;) Wir wollen der armen Elena auch nicht zu viel zumuten._

_Amelie: Ich muss sagen, dass ich Band 7 komplett boykottiert habe ^^ (Aufgrund des Endes, was ich natürlich zuuuuuufällig schon vorher erfahren habe ^^) Ich finde, die Geschichte um Severus Snape ist ziemlich blöd geworden (und das „Happy End" Finale sowieso)._

_Nine: Och, Ron kriegt auch noch eine Ecke, warts ab :D Und nun ja… Elena ist ja nun mal auch zur Hälfte eine Slytherin ;) Und obendrein hat sie noch jede Menge Grips und Kalkül ;D Die wird mal gefährlich. Du studierst Toxicology? Da muss ich ja aufpassen, was ich schreibe ^^ Grüße nach Irland!_

_Lucia: Severus der richtige Vater… das wäre schön gewesen, aber sehr unrealistisch ;) Und jetzt geht es auch schon weiter :D_

_Yusuria: Ich glaube, Elena kommt nicht auf die Idee mit Sev knutschen zu wollen :D Die Verhandlungen kommen ganz bald und eine große Hochzeit…, na, lass dich überraschen :)_

_Und weiter geht's nu…_

**26. Fälschung**

Hermine hatte die Unterlagen unmittelbar nachdem er ihr Elenas Zustimmung mitgeteilt hatte, los geschickt. Sie hoffte, dass Dennis Creevey, den sie als eher schwatzhaft in Erinnerung hatte, die Sache tatsächlich für sich behalten konnte.

Um das weitere Vorgehen abzustimmen, trafen Hermine und Severus sich noch am selben Abend mit Albus und Minerva im Büro des Direktors.

Albus hatte schon von Minerva einige feine Informationen darüber bekommen, dass sein Tränkeprofessor und dessen Schützling sich offensichtlich näher kamen, und blickte so äußerst vergnügt vom einen zum anderen.

„Elena hat also zugestimmt", begann er das Gespräch, während eine kleine Teekanne von alleine Tee einschenkte. „Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar. Ich nehme an, ihr habt euch auf eine brauchbare Geschichte geeinigt?"

„Noch nicht im Detail", antwortete Hermine zögernd. „Das tüfteln wir nebenher aus, während wir uns darum kümmern, einen Weg zu finden, den Vaterschaftstest des Gerichts zu beeinflussen."

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass das notwendig sein wird", versuchte Minerva sie zu beruhigen, doch Hermine wog wenig überzeugt den Kopf.

Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, sprang Severus ein. „Ob notwendig oder nicht – wir müssen für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet sein. Um Elenas Willen dürfen wir uns in dieser Sache keine Patzer erlauben."

„Severus hat Recht", stimmte Hermine so gleich zu. „Ich… ich habe deshalb noch eine Bitte an alle Anwesenden. Ich habe Dennis Creevey über die Situation aufgeklärt und darüber, dass er Stillschweigen bewahren soll. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass ich nicht weiß, in wie weit er dicht halten kann… er oder die anderen Mitarbeiter der Abteilung. Ministeriale sind meiner Erfahrung nach schwatzhafte Wesen."

Düster drein blickend nickte Severus, während Albus interessiert, doch unverändert vergnügt lauschte. Es gefiel ihm außerordentlich, wie Severus und Hermine miteinander um- und aufeinander eingingen.

In Gedanken begann er bereits zu überschlagen, welchen Posten er Hermine anbieten konnte, um sie nach Hogwarts zu holen.

Hermine selber merkte nichts von den wüsten Ideen des alten Zauberers und erklärte weiter: „…ich möchte deshalb, dass ihr einen Blick auf Elena habt. Keine Rundumüberwachung, aber wenn sie zum Beispiel draußen ist… Ich möchte nicht, dass sie von einer Rita Kimmkorn überfallen wird. Ich denke, dass sie damit nicht umgehen kann. Vielleicht verplappert sie sich und die Geschichte fliegt auf. Dann ist die nächste Verhandlung direkt Severus' und meine, wegen Betrugs."

Minerva nickte und ihr faltiges Gesicht furchte sich noch etwas tiefer, als sie nachdachte. „Es sollte möglich sein, immer ein Auge auf Elena zu haben. Abgesehen davon kann kein Außenstehender das Hogwartsgelände ohne weiteres betreten. Wir haben aus früheren Fehlern viel gelernt."

Albus stimmte in ihr Nicken ein. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, meine Liebe." Begütigend lächelte er Hermine an. „Bald ist alles durchgestanden und ihr könnt ein neues Leben anfangen."

Hermines Blick wurde verschlossener. „Ich habe lernen müssen, dass man nicht einmal mit Gedächtnisverlust einfach ein neues Leben beginnen kann, Albus, sondern immer das vorherige weiterleben muss."

Minervas Lächeln verblasste und sie legte Hermine liebevoll eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das wie auch alles andere mit Bravour meistern, meine Liebe."

Sie bekam dafür ein Lächeln ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin und Albus blickte gewohnt milde drein.

„Darf ich die Frage stellen, wie es mittlerweile um dein Gedächtnis bestellt ist, Hermine?"

Minerva sah gespannt drein und Hermine wog den Kopf.

„Ich denke, ich habe alle Erinnerungen wieder. Ob mir noch Dinge fehlen, kann ich mit dem groben Überblick, den ich habe, nicht sagen, aber ich werde auch die Verhandlungssituation und die möglichen Fragen noch eingehend mit Severus besprechen."

„Ich sehe, ihr beide habt das ganz wunderbar im Griff. Dann überlasse ich euch das Feld." Albus beugte sich leicht über den Tisch, als Hermine und Severus sich erhoben. „Ach, und Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte dir schon immer sagen, dass die glatten Haare dir ganz ausgezeichnet stehen."

Diese Aussage verwirrte Hermine doch einigermaßen und so brachte sie nur ein kurzes „Danke" und ein „Gute Nacht" heraus und nachdem auch Severus sich knapp empfohlen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam hinaus. Draußen legte Severus trotz der Sperrstunde zur Sicherheit noch einmal den Ingorierzauber über Hermine und schweigend gingen sie hinab in die Kerker.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen standen sie im Raum und sahen sich schweigend an.

„Ich denke, Schlaf ist die beste Lösung. Jetzt noch anzufangen zu arbeiten ist sinnlos."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine und sah sich unsicher um. Ob der Vertraulichkeiten am Morgen war sie sich nicht sicher, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte.

Eine leichte Röte überzog das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und er wandte sich von ihr ab, dem Kamin zu. „Glaubst du, du bekommst heute Nacht wieder Albträume?"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als verhalten zu lächeln. „Gut möglich", erwiderte sie übertrieben besorgt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinem Hirn in der Hinsicht schon wieder vertrauen kann."

„Nun… um eine Abhängigkeit zu vermeiden, sollten wir die Tränke langsam absetzen."

Nun lächelte Hermine ganz offen. „Ich bin unbedingt deiner Meinung."

„Dann lass uns schlafen gehen." Er wirkte sichtlich erleichtert und Hermine wurde dabei sehr warm ums Herz.

Noch immer lächelnd verschwand sie im Bad und schlüpfte hinterher in sein Bett. Als er schließlich ebenfalls ins Bett kam, rückte sie mutig näher zu ihm und spürte, wie wild ihr Herz schlug, als er sie wortlos näher zu sich zog.

* * *

><p>Als sie am nächsten Morgen nach einer ruhigen Nacht erwachte, war Severus schon weg. Also ließ sie sich Zeit beim Aufstehen und bei ihrer morgendlichen Katzenwäsche und bestellte sich bei Dobby ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, um ihre Pläne für den Tag anzugehen.<p>

Tagespunkte 1 – 4 und 6 – 10 waren definitiv der Vaterschaftstest. Nummer Fünf war allerdings die Entwicklung ihrer eigenen, kleinen Überwachungsstrategie. Minerva und Albus waren ihr doch etwas zu sicher gewesen, dass niemand unbefugtes das Gelände betreten konnte. Hermine zweifelte daran – besonders Reporter waren über die Maße erfinderisch, wenn es um eine gute Story ging. Und Hermine las regelmäßig Zeitung… wenn irgendetwas als gute Story bezeichnet werden konnte, dann das hier.

Doch die Abarbeitung der Punkte 1 – 4 erwies sich als fruchtlos. Hermine wälzte alle Bücher über Tränke und Trankbeeinflussung über Distanzen, die Severus besaß (und vermutlich besaß er fast alle relevanten), doch mit Hilfe der Autoren kam sie eigentlich nur zu dem Schluss, dass die Beeinflussung des Brauvorgangs eines Trankes, ohne dass der Braumeister es bemerkte, nicht möglich war. Jeder mittelprächtige Zaubertrankmeister würde merken, wenn jemand an seinem Trank herumpfuschte und gerade im Ministerium war man vor so etwas durch magisch versiegelte Brauräume gewappnet.

Gegen Mittag gab sie es vorerst auf und widmete sich Punkt 5, während sie einige Sandwiches verspeiste, die Dobby ihr aufgedrängt hatte.

Punkt 5 war verhältnismäßig einfach zu lösen: Hermine verwandelte einen Federkiel in eine filigrane, kleine Halskette aus Silber mit einem ebenfalls silbernen Anhänger in Blattform.

Die Präparierung des kleinen Gegenstands war das kleinste Problem: Ein modifizierter Abhorchzauber, der nur auf bestimmte Worte reagierte (Hermine wollte Elena ja nicht komplett überwachen), kombiniert mit einem Sicherheitszauber gegen Diebstahl und einem Fluchschutz machte den winzigen Anhänger zur nahezu perfekten Abhöranlage.

„Dobby?"

Mit einem Plopp erschien der Elf. „Was kann Dobby machen?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einem kleinen Test."

Die riesigen Augen des Elfen begannen zu funkeln, als sie ihm diese Aufgabe eröffnete.

Sie hielt ihm die Kette hin.

„Würdest du damit hier bleiben und, sobald ich in meinem Zimmer bin, bitte das Wort „Vater" sagen und dann einfach irgendetwas reden?"

„Hier bleiben, Vater sagen und Unsinn reden. Das kriegt Dobby hin!"

Der Elf grabschte nach der Kette und Hermine lächelte ob seines Eifers.

Dann ging sie nach neben an. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, ertönte plötzlich laut und deutlich die Stimme von Dobby im Raum – so nah, als stünde er direkt neben ihr.

„Vater… Three swiss witch-bitches, which wished to be switched swiss  
>witch-bitches, wish to watch swiss Swatch watch switches. Which swiss witch-bitch which wishes to be a switched swiss witch-bitch, wishes to watch which swiss Swatch watch switch?"<p>

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als Dobby den Zungenbrecher fehlerfrei herunter ratterte. (Dass er so etwas kannte, überraschte sie zudem… aber wahrscheinlich brachte das ein Job in einer Schule mit sich)

Das Problem war, dass die Übertragung nicht mehr aufhörte.

Sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Danke, Dobby, das war perfekt."

„Gern geschehen! Für Miss Granger macht Dobby fast alles." Der Hauself schlackerte mit den Ohren und Hermine nahm ihm vorsorglich die Kette wieder ab, bevor der Tollpatsch sie zerstörte.

„Dann sehen wir uns später, Dobby?"

„Wenn Miss noch was braucht, muss Miss nur rufen! Dobby hilft gerne!" Mit einem Ploppen verschwand der Elf und Hermine rieb sich die Ohren.

Solange Dobby die Kette in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatten seine Worte unter dem Zauber doppelt in ihren Ohren gehallt. Diesen Missstand behob sie rasch mit einem Räumlichkeitszauber, der die Kette nur arbeiten ließ, wenn sie selber nicht in Hörweite war. Dann belegte sie den Anhänger zusätzlich mit einem Zauber, der es ihr erlaubte, die Übertragung zu beenden, wenn sie das Gespräch für ungefährlich befand.

Damit war das kleine Kunstwerk ausreichend für ihre Zwecke. Sie würde es Elena heute Abend geben. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob es nicht eine nette Geste wäre, wenn Elena die Kette von Severus bekommen würde… aber für den Moment verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Das war vielleicht doch zu hinterhältig – schließlich diente die kleine Kette in erster Linie dazu, aufzupassen, dass Elena sich nicht verplapperte.

Kurzerhand hängte sie sich die Kette selber um den Hals und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer To-Do-Liste. Und damit den Punkten 6-10: Der Vaterschaftstest.

Sie ließ den Tag und ihre Erkenntnisse noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren und überlegte, was sie übersehen hatte. Es gab eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Definitiv.

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen… oder besser wie Haare.

* * *

><p>Elena hatte am Vorabend noch lange über die neue Situation nachgedacht. Severus Snape würde also ihr Vater werden.<p>

Nun saß sie in der Bibliothek und fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich wie ein richtiger Vater werden würde. Sie war oft neidisch auf Lilly und James gewesen, wenn sie die beiden mit ihrem Dad herumtollen gesehen hatte. Onkel Harry hatte sie nie ausgeschlossen, aber er war eben eher so etwas wie ihr Onkel… nicht ihr Vater. Sicher würde ein Severus Snape nicht mit ihr fangen spielen… aber dafür war sie auch ohnehin schon viel zu alt.

Das brachte sie zu dem Punkt sich zu fragen, was ein richtiger Vater eigentlich machte. Onkel Harry schimpfte manchmal mit James und Lil… das konnte Severus Snape definitiv auch. Aber er hörte ihnen auch zu, wenn sie Probleme hatten und Elena wusste, dass Lilly ihren Eltern alles erzählte, was sie bewegte. Und beide Geschwister liebten es, mit ihrem Vater Rennen zu fliegen – sie durften sogar seinen Rennbesen benutzen, obwohl Tante Ginny das hasste. Auch Elena hätte die Erlaubnis bekommen, darauf zu fliegen, doch ihre Mom hatte es stets verboten.

Elena wusste nicht, ob Professor Snape einen Rennbesen hatte. Aber er braute mit ihr Zaubertränke… sie kannte keinen anderen Schüler, der das ebenfalls durfte (und vermutlich wollte es auch keiner).

Außerdem hatte er sie nicht ausgeschimpft, als er sie auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hatte, sondern war sogar ziemlich nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte seinen Umhang mit ihr geteilt. Und obendrein wollte er für sie lügen, damit sie nicht von anderen Leuten wegen ihres richtigen Vaters geschnitten wurde. Das war schon ziemlich nett und väterlich, befand sie. Schließlich durfte man nicht lügen.

Vermutlich musste er erst einmal üben auch ein richtiger Vater zu sein. Schließlich konnte er auch nicht wissen, was ein richtiger Vater machte. Aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass er das gut hinbekommen würde. Sie würde ihm schon helfen.

Schließlich war sie eine Seherin.

Das war ein wenig erschreckend. Sie hatte einige Bücher über das Thema gefunden und sich daraus die Informationen für ihren Aufsatz zusammen gesucht. Darum kannte sie nun den Unterschied zwischen Hell- und Traumseherinnen, wusste, dass die meisten Seherinnen ihre Fähigkeit in ihrem Alter, also zwischen 12 und 17 ungefähr, entdeckten und dass diese Fähigkeit bei jedem unterschiedlich ausgeprägt war. Es gab mächtige Seherinnen, die ganz gezielt in die Zukunft oder die Gegenwart eines Menschen sehen konnten, es gab Seherinnen, die nur alle paar Jahre mal eine schwammige Vision hatten und es gab Seherinnen, die regelmäßig, jedoch unkontrollierte Visionen hatten.

Sobald die Visionen zum ersten Mal auftraten, konnte man Unterricht bei einer Seherin nehmen, um zu lernen, mit der Fähigkeit umzugehen. Die meisten mächtigen Seherinnen nahmen jedoch nur selten Schülerinnen an und diese auch nur, wenn sie außerordentliche Begabung zeigten.

Elena glaubte bisher nicht, dass sie außerordentlich begabt war.

Es hatte in den letzten 1000 Jahren nur 12 bekannte außerordentlich mächtige Seherinnen auf dem Kontinent gegeben. Eine davon lebte nach Angaben des Buches über außerordentliche Persönlichkeiten noch immer in der Nähe von Wien, wo sie als Zeitungsfotografin arbeitete – ihre Fotos waren immer die Ersten und Exklusivsten, die bei den österreichischen Zeitungen eingingen… schließlich wusste sie, wann und wo etwas passieren würde.

Elena las auch über Nathalia Arnaud, eine belgische Seherin, die angeblich Vorhersagen über Voldemorts Ende gemacht hatte. Ihr eigenes Ende hatte sie offensichtlich nicht vorhergesehen, denn Voldemort hatte sie 1996 liquidieren lassen.

Das Mädchen war über die Maßen froh, dass Voldemort jetzt selber mausetot war.

Offensichtlich hatte auch er einige mäßig begabte Seher auf seiner Seite gehabt, was ihm aber augenscheinlich nur bedingt geholfen hatte.

Denn – das war einer der Punkte, die Elena im Aufsatz genauer ausführte, da sie dies wichtig fand – die Zukunftsvisionen eines Sehers waren in zwei Arten einzuteilen: Unveränderbare Zukunftsvisionen, wie zum Beispiel Visionen vom Wetter, und nur mögliche Versionen der Zukunft, wie zum Beispiel Zukunftsszenarien, die auf dem menschlichen Handeln beruhten. Deshalb machten die wenigsten seriösen Seherinnen und Seher ihre Zukunftsvisionen publik: Menschen neigten dazu, sich an diesen zu orientieren und aufzuhören, eigenständige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Eigentlich war es ganz interessant, eine Seherin zu sein. Elena war irgendwie gespannt, was sie so alles sehen würde. Andererseits wollte sie keine unangenehmen Sachen mehr sehen – mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an den Nachhall des Traums über Lestrange und ihre Mom. Und ihre Mom und Severus Snape beim Knutschen zu sehen war auch nicht ihr liebstes Hobby.

Elena seufzte leise. Was ihr nicht alles passierte…

Entschlossen schlug sie die Bücher zu und rollte ihren Aufsatz zusammen. Lilly wartete bestimmt schon auf sie. Hagrid hatte ein neues Haustier, einen Babygreif, und hatte die beiden Mädchen und James zu sich eingeladen, um den kleinen Exoten zu bewundern.


	27. Chapter 27

****_Ich bin wieder da und es geht weiter :) Ich hoffe, mir sind in der Zwischenzeit nicht alle treuen Leser abhanden gekommen - Sev und Hermine wären arg betroffen (und ich erst!). Über eine Rückmeldung, ob ihr noch da seid und ob euch das Chap gefällt, würd ich mich deshalb natürlich wie immer super freuen ;)  
><em>

_Yusuria: Ich war auf einem Studentenaustausch ;) Und hier kommt die Antwort, wie sie es anstellen wollen! :)  
><em>

_Amelie: Die Abhörkette ist schon ziemlich fies :D Ich hätte meiner Mutter aber einen gehustet, wenn die sich sowas hätte einfallen lassen ;) Ich denke, Sev wird sich tapfer schlagen :D Er hat ja auch Voldi überlebt - da kriegt er doch so ein bisschen Vatersein gut hin ;))  
><em>

_Und weiter gehts! *ein bisschen indische (?) Kekse und Chai hinstell*  
><em>

**27. Veränderung**

Als Severus nach seinem Unterricht in seine Wohnung kam und sich suchend umsah, fand er die Wohnung jedoch verlassen vor. Ein wenig besorgt eilte er durch die Räume und fand Hermine schließlich in seinem Labor, wo sie über einem Stapel Pergamente und Bücher brütete.

„Hermine?"

Sie sah auf. Ihre Wangen waren vor Eifer gerötet und in ihm wallte das dringende Bedürfnis auf, sie zu küssen – doch er verkniff es sich. Das wäre wirklich unangebracht.

„Severus! Ich hab eine Lösung gefunden!"

Aha. So lief also der Hase. Er ging zu ihr, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

„Was genau?"

„Es ist so naheliegend. Albus hat mir den entscheidenden Wink gegeben." Sie blitzte ihn an und strich sich dann durch das glatte Haar.

„Die Bemerkung über deine Haare?"

Hermine nickte und Severus dachte nach. Dann machte es ‚Klick'.

„Aber doch nicht bei mir?"

Sie lachte über sein entsetztes Gesicht. „Nein. Ich werde Elenas DNA verändern. Nur die Geninformation zu ihren Haaren natürlich. Es gibt bloß ein Problem."

„Das da wäre?"

„Ich muss, um die DNA-Sequenz herauszufiltern und sie durch deine zu ersetzen, in mein Labor im St. Mungos."

Severus nickte und führte den Gedanken weiter: Mina Parker, Chefforscherin des St. Mungos, experimentierte mit DNA-Veränderungen, tauchte nach Wochen, ja, Monaten der Abwesenheit auf einmal auf, werkelte einsam für sich hin und tauchte wenige Tage später als Hermine Granger wieder auf. Das provozierte geradezu unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wenn eine Untersuchung angeleiert wird, haben wir ein Problem."

Hermine nickte. „Man wird einen Bluttest machen wollen. Dann ist unser kleines Spielchen gelaufen."

„Kannst du nicht ihr gesamtes Erbgut verändern?"

„Nein. Elena ist so wie sie ist, weil sie aus meinem und seinem Erbgut besteht. Wenn ich die Hälfte ihres Erbguts verändere, kann das irreparable Schäden anrichten. Im schlimmsten Fall stirbt sie daran. Jeder Eingriff in das Erbgut ist letzten Endes eine Gefahr. Deshalb darf diese Methode niemals nur für Schönheitskorrekturen benutzt werden. Wir benutzen die Eingriffe für Krankheiten, die anders nicht heilbar sind. Dabei müssen wir den Wert der Heilung gegen den der möglichen Nebenwirkungen abschätzen… und uns manchmal gegen eine Heilung entscheiden."

„Welche Nebenwirkungen wird Elena haben, wenn du die Sequenz ihrer Haare veränderst?"

„Das kann unterschiedlich sein und sicher können wir das nie sagen. Vermutlich wird sie zunächst Haarausfall bekommen, was wir aber gut durch einige kleine Tränke und Tinkturen auffangen können. Haarwurzelschmerzen können auch eine Nebenwirkung sein. Im Großen und Ganzen nichts, was ihre Lebensqualität unbeeinflussbar beeinträchtigt."

Severus nickte erleichtert. Natürlich würde Hermine auch nie zum Schlechten ihrer Tochter entscheiden.

„Dann müssen wir dich so ins Labor hineinschmuggeln. Was genau musst du dort erledigen?"

„Wir benutzen dort einige Muggelmaschinen zur Entschlüsselung der Sequenzen. Ich muss die Sequenz finden, sie mit meiner abgleichen, die Unterschiede ausmachen und alles, was nicht meiner DNA entspricht, mit deiner ersetzen, die ich natürlich auch erst einmal ausfindig machen muss.. Den Ersetzungsprozess mache ich dann wieder hier – Elena muss dafür natürlich anwesend sein."

„Wie lange dauert die Analyse der Sequenzen?"

„Wenn ich mich beeile, ungefähr 10 Stunden." Hermine dachte nach. „Nachts ist im Labor niemand da. Jil, meine Assistentin, schließt das Labor um 18 Uhr. Momentan dürfte dort noch weniger gearbeitet werden, da ich nicht da bin…" Erst jetzt fiel Hermine etwas ein. „Wissen meine Arbeitgeber eigentlich, dass ich… einen Unfall hatte?"

„Ich glaube, Potter hat sie benachrichtigt", antwortete Severus zögerlich. „Ich bin allerdings nicht hundertprozentig sicher."

Hermine nickte und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Harry danach zu fragen.

„Also gut. Eine Nacht sollte reichen." Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr in dem Labor. Es war kurz nach 18 Uhr. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Morgen. Und mit einigen Schlucken Haarwuchstrank sind Elenas neue Haare dann auch bis zur Verhandlung nachgewachsen. Ich habe schon ein Konzept ausgearbeitet, wie wir das machen."

Sie schob ihm einen Zettel mit Stichpunkten hin und er sah, dass es die Namen von Tränken und Tinkturen waren. Kurz vertiefte er sich in die Liste und nickte dann.

„Wir können schon beginnen, einen Teil der Tränke zu brauen."

Hermine lächelte. „Hatte Elena heute schon Projektstunde?"

„Heute Nachmittag hatten die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Flugunterricht." Severus wusste, worauf Hermine hinaus wollte, und erlaubte sich ebenfalls ein schmallippiges Lächeln. „Dobby?"

Es puffte. Nach der obligatorischen Beinumarmung Hermines wandte Dobby sich an Severus. „Was kann Dobby für Professor Snape erledigen?"

„Ich habe eine ganz simple Aufgabe für dich, von der ich sicher bin, dass du sie richtig durchführen kannst. Sag Elena, dass ich sie im Kerker für ihre Projektstunde erwarte. Sie soll sich beeilen."

Dobby nickte und verpuffte.

* * *

><p>Elena war kaum überrascht, als der Hauself bei ihr erschien und sie zum Zaubertrankprofessor beorderte, nur James, mit dem sie gerade für Verwandlung übte, sah entrüstet drein.<p>

„Er behandelt dich wirklich wie seine Sklavin! Die Projektstunde ist ausgefallen, warum kann er es nicht dabei belassen?"

Sie machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Er hat bestimmt einen Grund dafür. Vielleicht soll ich ihm bei einem wichtigen Trank helfen." Vielleicht bei einem Vaterschaftstrank? Vor unterdrücktem Stolz begann ihr Herz, energisch zu pochen.

„Dreh nicht ab, El. Severus Snape fragt niemals irgendjemanden um Hilfe."

„Wenn er die als Sklaverei tarnen kann, dann bestimmt." Elena grinste ihn an und er zuckte die Schultern, sprachlos ob ihrer Schlagfertigkeit.

„Dann geh doch", maulte er schließlich. „Zaubertränke ist ja für dich eh viel wichtiger als Verwandlung."

„Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt." Sie piekte ihm vor die Brust und er schob ihre Hand weg. „Du könntest ja mal wieder Zeit mit Sarah verbringen."

James knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches und Lily, zwei Sessel weiter, wedelte hinter seinem Rücken wild mit den Armen, um Elenas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wies dann verstohlen auf James und machte eine arrogante, wegstoßende Bewegung. Offensichtlich hatte Sarah James abserviert.

Elena unterdrückte ein boshaftes Grinsen.

„Sarah war eh eine dumme Nuss."

Wieder nur unverständliches Knurren und dann: „Hau endlich ab. Sonst massakriert Snape dich."

Sie nahm das als gnädige Entlassung und verschwand hinaus.

* * *

><p>An der Klassentür im Kerker hing ein Zettel, der sich zu einem Schmetterling faltete, als Elena an ihn heran kam. Aufgeregt flatterte er vor ihr her und lotste sie so tiefer in den Gang hinein, bis kurz vor den Wandteppich, der zu Professor Snapes Räumen führte. Hier war tatsächlich noch eine schwere Tür, die Elena vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte.<p>

Der Schmetterling legte sich auffordernd auf die Tür und Elena klopfte.

„Herein!" Die übliche, schnarrende Aufforderung.

Sie trat ein und sah nur wenig überrascht, dass ihre Mom ebenfalls in dem Labor war.

Es war nur ein kleiner Raum – offensichtlich das Privatlabor des Tränkemeisters.

„Komm herein und schließ die Tür, Elena."

Sie folgte der Aufforderung.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie dann artig und ihre Mutter breitete die Arme nach ihr aus.

Kurz ließ sie sich in eine Umarmung ziehen und machte sich dann neugierig los.

„Was machen wir hier?", wandte sie sich wissbegierig an Severus und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Deine Mutter hat sich eine Lösung für unser kleines Testproblem ausgedacht."

„Echt? Und was machen wir, Mom?"

„Wir ändern die Geninformation deiner Haare."

„Wirklich? Machst du sie mir glatt, Mom? So wie Professor Snapes Haare?"

Hermine schmunzelte erst über das begeisterte Gesicht ihrer Tochter und dann über das entgeisterte Gesicht des Professors, der offensichtlich nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand seine Haare schön fand.

„Nein, Elena. Deine Haare bleiben lockig – ich hab dir das schon einmal erklärt."

Sofort verschwand die Begeisterung und Elena zog einen Flunsch.

Hermine lachte und klärte ihre Tochter dann auf.

Noch immer etwas enttäuscht, dass ihre Locken nicht glatt werden sollten, stimmte Elena dem Vorschlag schließlich jedoch trotzdem zu und sie begannen gemeinsam, die Tränke zu brauen.

Severus genoss die Arbeit mit den beiden Frauen unerwarteter Weise. Zwar ging es nicht annähernd so ruhig von statten, wie er es sonst gewohnt war, sondern Hermine und Elena redeten und scherzten beim Brauen, doch es störte ihn kaum. Sie bezogen ihn völlig selbstverständlich in ihre Unterhaltung mit ein und als Elena ihn irgendwann wieder übermütig „Severus" nannte, entfloh ihm tatsächlich ein Lächeln ob des erstaunten Blicks, den Hermine ihm zu warf.

* * *

><p>Der nächste Abend kam schneller als erwartet – Hermine und Severus hatten am Abend zuvor nachdem Elena gegangen war, noch einen genauen Plan ausgetüftelt, wie sie es anstellen wollten, ungesehen ins St Mungos zu kommen, und alle wichtigen Tränke fertig gestellt.<p>

Von Colin Creevey hatte Hermine noch nichts gehört und sie hoffte sehr, dass er sich ihres Vertrauens würdig erwies und keinen Unfug machte.

Elena war nur kurz vorbei gekommen und Hermine hatte ihr die Kette geschenkt mit den Worten, dass es ein verfrühtes Ostergeschenk sei. Sie kam sich schlecht dabei vor, beschloss aber, die Kette in eine normale umzuwandeln, wenn das alles vorbei war.

Elena war zwar erstaunt gewesen, denn bis Ostern war es ja doch noch ein Weilchen hin, hatte sich jedoch angemessen gefreut und die Kette gleich umgelegt. Hermine hoffte, dass sie die Kette regelmäßig trug.

Von Harry war eingetroffen, was Hermine am Morgen von ihm erbeten hatte: Sein Tarnumhang. Hermine hatte ihn über ihre Pläne informiert und er hatte mit keinem Wort durchblicken lassen, ob ihm die Idee missfiel, sondern ihr nur jedwede Unterstützung zugesichert.

„Bist du fertig?" Severus steckte den Kopf zu ihrer Zimmertür herein, wo sie gerade alles Wichtige einpackte.

„Ja, sofort." Hermine packte die drei Phiolen mit den Haaren sorgfältig in ihre Umhängetasche und zog dann den schwarzen, engen Umhang an, den Severus ihr hinhielt und von dem er ein größeres Pendant trug.

Er würde Schmiere stehen, während sie im Labor arbeitete.

Schwungvoll legte er ihr den Tarnumhang um und streifte dabei absichtlich in einer sanften Geste ihre Wange.

„Bald ist es vorbei."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Langsam fange ich auch an, dran zu glauben."

Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe und er wandte sich ab.

„Lass uns gehen."

Sie seufzte innerlich, nickte jedoch und folgte ihm – den Tarnumhang über den Kopf ziehend – hinaus in die Schule.

Wieder einmal war das Abendessen in vollem Gange, sodass sie unbehelligt hinaus kamen.

Als sie die Schule hinter sich gelassen hatten und durch den kalten Wind über die Ländereien stapften, zog Hermine sich den Umhang vom Kopf, sodass Severus sie wieder sehen konnte.

Er bedachte ihre Erscheinung – ein Kopf, der ohne Körper über den Boden zu schweben schien – mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Ihr Outfit wirkt unkomplett, Miss Granger."

„Ist mein Kopf nicht ohnehin das Wichtigste?" Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an und er erlaubte seinen Mundwinkeln ein nichtssagendes Zucken, während er innerlich mit sich übereinkam, dass ihr Kopf ohne ihren Körper ihn wenigstens nicht ganz so nervös machte… obwohl dieser Mund… Er unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln über sich selber und schritt etwas raumgreifender aus.

Am Apparierpunkt streckte er wie selbstverständlich die Hand nach ihr aus und sie ergriff sie, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Sein Griff war fest und sicher, als er apparierte.

* * *

><p>Das Krankenhaus war wie erwartet geschlossen, drinnen machten nur noch die Nachtschwestern ihre Runden auf ihren Stationen und nur in der Notaufnahme war noch Betrieb – da diese jedoch einen separaten Eingang hatte, machten Severus und Hermine einen großen Bogen um selbigen. Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem Seiteneingang für Angestellte, der nur mit Zauberstabkennung durchschritten werden konnte.<p>

Severus sah Hermine an. „Hast du ihn dabei?"

„Natürlich, Sev. Was denkst du von mir?" Hermine griff in ihre Umhängetasche und beförderte einen Zauberstab zu Tage.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Severus ihr zu, wie sie ihn auf das Erkennungsfeld legte. „Du bist wirklich die gerissenste Hexe, die ich kenne."

Das Feld leuchtete kurz grün auf und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken.

Hermine lächelte Severus triumphierend zu und trat ein.

„Marge wird ihn heute Abend nicht vermissen."

Severus folgte ihr und murmelte währenddessen etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, von dem Hermine nur „gerissen… einer Putzfrau den Zauberstab klauen… unmögliches Weibsbild…" vernahm.

Sie lachte leise, während sie den Tarnumhang über Severus und sich warf.

„Sie bekommt ihn ja wieder. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, schicke ich ihn direkt zurück zu ihr und sie wird sich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass er gefehlt hat. Außerdem hat sie mir einen freien Abend zu verdanken, das ist jawohl ein guter Deal."

„Leise jetzt", murmelte Severus in ihr Ohr und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Wieso musste dieser verdammte Umhang auch so klein sein?

Der Zaubertrankmeister schob sich hinter sie und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern… offiziell, damit sie nicht zu weit auseinander gerieten, um den Umhang nicht zu verlieren. Inoffiziell… nun… nur, damit sie nicht zu weit auseinander gerieten. Der Umhang war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Er hätte die Aktion auch ohne das verhinderte Stück Fußmatte gemacht. Aber der Umstand, dass es ihn zwang, Hermine nah bei sich zu haben, ohne es erklären zu müssen, machte es erträglich.

„Geh vor", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr und spürte zufrieden, wie sie leicht erschauerte.

Folgsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und führte ihn in die zweite Kelleretage, wo die Laboratorien waren. Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihnen, denn sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele.

„Okay. Wir sind da. Hier ist mein Labor." Hermine wies auf eine Tür, die genauso hässlich grün gestrichen war, wie alle anderen.

„Mina Parker", stand auf dem Schild. „Forschungsleiterin St Mungos Hospital"

„Beeindruckend", spöttelte Severus und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm kräftig auf den Fuß trat.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und verschaffte sich erneut mit dem Zauberstab der Putzfrau Zutritt zu ihrem Labor. Finster bemerkte sie, dass die üblichen Schutzbanne, die sie auf das Labor zu legen pflegte, nicht vorhanden waren. Jil war zu nachlässig. Sie hatte vermutlich zu lange ohne Aufsicht gearbeitet… alles musste man selber machen, wenn es richtig gemacht werden sollte.

Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl des Nachhausekommens überkam sie, als sie mit der Hand über die vertrauten, blitzsauberen Oberflächen und Gerätschaften strich. Ihr Reich.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Deckenstrahler entflammen und warf ihren magiegestützten Computer an. Als alle notwendigen Gerätschaften betriebsbereit waren, machte sie sich ans Werk.

Sie hatte die notwendigen Vorgänge schnell in die Wege geleitet – es hatte kaum zwei Stunden gedauert, die Haare einzulesen. Was nun jedoch Zeit in Anspruch nahm, war die Entschlüsselung der DNA-Sequenzen.

Der Computer zeigte für alle drei Haare eine Bearbeitungszeit von insgesamt 9 Stunden an – länger als erwartet.

Während der Computer rechnete, ging sie wieder hinaus zu Severus, der auf dem Gang Wache hielt.

„Und?"

„9 Stunden sagt der Computer."

Er ächzte. „Geht das nicht schneller?"

„Nein. Nicht mal mit einem magiebetriebenen PC. Die Entschlüsselung der einzelnen Sequenzen ist sehr aufwändig und braucht viel Rechenleistung. Mein Haar dürfte relativ schnell gehen, da die Grundstruktur schon gespeichert ist – wenngleich auch nur mit der ursprünglichen DNA. Die Veränderungen sind jedoch nicht so gigantisch, dass es viel Zeit brauchen wird. Eure Haare brauchen mehr Zeit."

„Und was machen wir jetzt neun Stunden lang?"

„Um den Computer brauchen wir uns nicht zu kümmern… der kommt erst einmal ohne uns aus."

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine vor sich hin, bis sie schließlich eine aberwitzige Idee hatte.

„Ich wüsste da was", meinte sie vorsichtig.

„Das klingt nicht, als würde ich es begrüßen."

„Das weiß ich nicht… also… vermutlich nicht. Severus, vier Stockwerke über uns liegen die Longbottoms."

Ihm entfloh ein Stöhnen. „Ich hab's gewusst."

„Bitte, Sev." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn bittend an. „Bitte, lass uns nur einmal schauen, ob du es schaffst, Zugang zu ihnen zu bekommen. Wenn es nicht klappt, gehen wir wieder."

„Das ist Zeitverschwendung, Hermine!"

„Vielleicht. Aber lass es uns wenigstens versuchen."

Als er sich genervt abwenden wollte, nahm sie sanft sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Ich will dir keine Pflichten auferlegen, Severus Snape. Es gibt noch andere Legilimentiker auf der Welt. Aber keiner hat es bisher probiert. Du bist den Longbottoms nichts schuldig… wirklich nicht… aber… ich war schon einmal nahe davor, nie wieder zurück zu finden, Sev. Es ist grauenhaft. Man ist völlig allein und überall sind schreckliche Bilder. Es gibt keinen Kontakt mehr zur richtigen Welt, nur noch dich und deinen ganz persönlichen Horror. Und man findet keinen Weg. Es ist die komplette Hilflosigkeit, verstehst du?"

Severus starrte sie an und unter ihren Worten kam das nagende Gefühl der Schuld zurück.

„Ich möchte nur einen Versuch, Severus. Nur einen einzigen. Wenn es nicht klappt, gehen wir und kommen nie wieder zurück."

Der flehende Blick aus ihren braunen Rehaugen machte ihn weich.

„Was, wenn man uns entdeckt?", wagte er einen letzten Einwand, wohlwissend, dass sie auch diesen hinweg fegen würde.

„Obliviate."

Er seufzte tief. „Also gut. Ein Versuch. Nur einer. Und wenn sie Blödsinn machen, gehen wir sofort wieder."

„In Ordnung. Danke, Sev."

_Und? Review? :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_So... und es geht weiter :) Bitte seid weiterhin nachsichtig mit mir - mein Tag bräuchte momentan 36 Stunden und da steht Schreiben leider meist hinten an. Aber wie versprochen: Es geht weiter. Auch wenns mal dauert._

_Nine: Hier kriegt jeder sein Päckchen zu tragen ;) Aber bald wird alles besser ;D Und nuja... wär ja fies, wenn Magie ein Allheilmittel wäre... also noch mehr als eh schon :D_

_Yusuria: Schön, dass du auch noch dabei bist ;) Ja, Hermine hats faustdick hinter den Ohren... aber das wussten wir ja. Baumschlangenhaut und so? ;)_

_ARSnape: Freu mich, dass du auch noch mit dabei bist :D Ich geb mir Mühe!_

_Nicktessfan: Ich kenn leider auch einige dieser Stories und finds immer total schade. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht für meine Geschichte ;) Ich will ja selber wissen, wies ausgeht :D (wobei ich da was mit JKR gemeinsam hab: Mein letztes Chap steht quasi schon ;)) Aber es wird nix verraten :)_

_Und weiter gehts also... viel Spaß :)_

**28. Beklemmung**

Mit dem Tarnumhang kamen sie gut an den Nachtschwestern und den wenigen Patienten, die sich außerhalb ihrer Zimmer aufhielten, vorbei. Noch seltener begegneten ihnen Heiler und so machten sie ihren Weg in den zweiten Stock unbehelligt.

Hermine führte ihn zielstrebig zu dem Zimmer der Longbottoms – irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass sie häufiger hier war…

„Wie oft warst du schon hier?", raunte er ihr deshalb ins Ohr und er war sicher, dass sie errötete.

„Nur… zwischendurch. Ich bin die Leiterin der Forschungsabteilung, Severus, natürlich bin ich recht häufig hier bei den hoffnungslosen Fällen."

„Und wie oft speziell bei den Longbottoms?"

Sie schwieg und als er schon keine Antwort mehr erwartete, erwiderte sie leise: „Zu oft, Sev. Und es ist frustrierend. Neville kommt immer noch jede zweite Woche – er hat jetzt eine kleine Tochter, weißt du? Ich hab immer versucht, ihn zu meiden, weil er mich so gut kennt…"

Severus schnaubte. Longbottom würde nicht mal seine Schwester erkennen, wenn sie etwas verändert vor ihm stehen würde…

„Er ist ein guter Kerl, Sev. Er glaubt nicht mehr an eine Heilung seiner Eltern, deshalb kommt er alle zwei Wochen für eine Stunde, bringt Blumen und Kaugummi und Alice gibt Oma und Opa ein Küsschen und erzählt ihnen von ihrer Woche und dann gehen sie wieder."

Ob es wohl eine Mrs Longbottom noch gab? Severus verkniff sich die Frage. Was interessierte ihn Neville Longbottom – schlechtester Tränkeschüler aller Zeiten?

„Luna kommt nie hierher."

Severus erstarrte. Erstens… warum konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen? Zweitens… Luna Lovegood?

„Die kleine Verrückte mit den Froschaugen?"

„Severus!"

Hermine klang ehrlich empört und so schwieg er und folgte ihr nur stumm weiter. Bei Longbottom hatte er ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet.

Glücklicherweise erreichten sie die Tür rasch. Hermine blickte sich um, ob die Luft rein war und öffnete dann das Zimmer mit dem Zauberstab der Putzfrau, ohne durch das kleine Sichtfenster zu gucken.

Drinnen war es dunkel – es musste jetzt ungefähr 9 Uhr sein und offensichtlich hatten die Schwestern das Ehepaar schon ins Bett gebracht.

Severus wusste, dass hier auf der Abteilung niemand normal schlief. Schlafmittel und Beruhigungsmittel waren Grundnahrungsmittel und so war die Gefahr gering, dass einer der beiden aufwachte.

Beim Eintreten bemerkte er angewidert, dass die beiden offensichtlich nicht immer gut gepflegt wurden, denn in dem Zimmer hing ein muffiger Hauch.

Auch Hermine bemerkte dies, denn mit finsterem Gesicht war ihre erste Handlung, das Zimmer und Nevilles Eltern mit einem Reinigungsspruch in einen menschenwürdigen Zustand zu versetzen. Dann sah sie ihn an.

„Kannst du das auch ohne einen Trank zur Erweiterung des Geistes?"

„Ich bin Legilimentik_meister_, Hermine."

Unter seinem empörten Blick entfloh ihr ein Lächeln und sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Mr Longbottom, der ihnen am nächsten lag.

„Dann mal los."

„Ich fange lieber bei ihr an."

„Weshalb das?"

„Frauen sind in der Regel empfänglicher für Legilimens, deshalb ist es bei ihr gegebenenfalls einfacher."

„Ich schätze jedoch, dass sie die schlimmeren Erinnerungen hat."

„Das spielt vermutlich keine Rolle, da Frauen meist mehr Schmerzen ertragen können, als Männer."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Seufzen und trat schlicht beiseite. Severus trat an das Bett der kleinen Frau mit dem runden, freundlichen Gesicht, das jetzt im Schlaf so friedlich aussah, dass man meinen konnte, eine gesunde Frau vor sich zu haben.

Innerlich unruhig und unwillig versetzte Severus sich mit dem gemurmelten Spruch in die Gedankenwelt der Frau.

Hermine beobachtete ihn genau und als sein Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzog, packte sie ein tiefes Schuldgefühl. Wie konnte sie sich anmaßen, schon wieder von ihm zu erwarten, dass er sich die grauenvollen Erinnerungen eines anderen aufhalste, nur um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun?

Sie wollte ihn gerade unterbrechen, als er von selbst wieder auftauchte.

„Ihre Gedanken sind noch so viel chaotischer als deine es gewesen sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob Alice noch irgendwo da drin ist… aber wenn, dann ist sie weit weg und ich bekomme sie nicht ohne Hilfsmittel da raus."

Hermine hatte noch nie gehört, dass Severus einen Longbottom beim Vornamen genannt hatte, aber natürlich – Alice und Frank Longbottom waren im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort schon Auroren gewesen und so musste Severus die beiden persönlich kennen. Wenngleich auch nichts darauf hinwies, dass ihn ihr Schicksal irgendwie berührte.

Andererseits hatte er 30 Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, was eigentlich Erklärung genug war…

„Was für Hilfsmittel wären das?"

Severus seufzte. „Ausreichend Trank zur Beruhigung und zur Erweiterung des Geistes… und irgendeinen starken Alkohol."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wofür soll der sein?"

„Für mich. Für hinterher. Um mir die Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen."

In seiner Stimme lag kein Vorwurf, aber Hermine fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig. Sie dachte kurz nach und ließ den Blick über das schlafende, ältere Paar streichen. Irgendjemand musste versuchen, ihnen zu helfen… aber offensichtlich war Severus dazu nicht in der Lage, wenn er es auch niemals zugeben würde.

„Glaubst du, du könntest die Methode, mit der du mir geholfen hast, jemandem beibringen, der Legilimentiker ist?"

„Es war nur eine Art von Extraktion. Jeder Legilimentiker sollte mit etwas Übung dazu in der Lage sein."

„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest Seelen retten?"

„Das werde ich auch. Aber ohne dich. Ich kann dir nicht noch mehr zumuten, nur um mein Helfersyndrom zu befriedigen. Ich werde mir einen Legilimentiker suchen und ihn dafür anstellen. Ich kann ihm erklären, was du gemacht hast."

„Beleidige mich nicht, Hermine. Bis auf Albus Dumbledore bin ich der beste Legilimentiker, den ich kenne. Und ich hab das schon einmal gemacht."

„Hör mal, ich will nicht, dass du am Ende dieses Zimmer hier beziehst, nur weil deine Psyche unter all den Erinnerungen irgendwann schlapp macht."

„Bei Merlins Eier, Hermine. Deine Bedenken in allen Ehren, aber bis gerade war in Alice Longbottoms Gehirn nichts mehr, was in irgendeiner Form als schrecklich zu bezeichnen wäre. Dort ist einfach nichts Sinnvolles mehr zu finden. Du hast das Gefühl, als wärst du in einem Kaleidoskop von Verrücktheit gefangen."

„Vielleicht ist es ansteckend."

Sein Blick wurde spöttisch. „Also bringst du lieber einen externen Legilimentiker in Gefahr? Ich bin gerührt, Hermine."

„Der hat wahrscheinlich nicht so eine Vorbelastung wie du."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht sicher. Menschen mit besonderen Begabungen sind immer unter Belastung, Hermine." Irgendwie hatte er ein Deja-Vu. Hatte er nicht genau das auch schon zu Elena gesagt? „Du solltest das eigentlich gerade wissen."

Sie warf ihm einen nichtssagenden Blick zu und seufzte dann. „Also?"

„Du wirst mir jetzt die notwendigen Tränke besorgen und dann sehen wir weiter. Und jetzt etwas plötzlich, Miss Granger, sonst stehen wir morgen früh noch hier."

Sie lächelte. „Natürlich, Professor."

Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, knuffte sie ihn absichtlich mit der Schulter an und wieder überkam ihn dieses wahnwitzig warme Gefühl.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schnappte er sie sich und zog sie leicht an sich. „Lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen, Miss Granger", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr und sah im Halbdunkel überaus erfreut, dass sie eine Gänsehaut im Nacken bekam.

„Ich bin eine Meisterdiebin, Professor", raunte sie zurück. „Oder haben Sie den Dieb der Baumschlangenhaut je erwischt?"

Er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Genau in diesem Moment festgesetzt."

Sie lachte leise dieses unglaubliche Lachen. „Sollte ich nicht Tränke holen?"

„Ich bin geneigt, es mir anders zu überlegen." Mutig geworden drückte er seine Nase in ihr duftendes Haar und spürte, wie sie sich für einen kurzen, perfekten Moment an ihn lehnte, bevor ihr Pflichtgefühl und ihr Helfersyndrom wieder Oberhand gewannen und sie sich los machte.

„Wir müssen hier vorankommen. Warte kurz."

Sie verschwand leise und vorsichtig nach draußen und Severus blieb im Halbdunkel zurück.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihr hinterher sah, wie ein goldsüchtiger Niffler und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Sein Blick huschte zu den Longbottoms und mit einem Seufzen fragte er sich, für wen er das hier eigentlich machte.

Die Longbottoms waren schon immer nette Menschen gewesen, aber genauso wie ihr Sohn hatten sie Severus stets gemieden und gefürchtet. Er war nun mal nicht der nette Junge von nebenan gewesen und die Longbottoms hatten schon immer ein Faible für Menschen mit blütenreiner Weste gehabt… was er ihnen nicht einmal zum Vorwurf machen konnte.

Er war in der Nacht hinzugekommen, als den beiden das passierte, aber da hatte er schon nichts mehr tun können. Sie waren zwei weitere Menschen auf der Liste derer, an deren Leid er mindestens eine Teilschuld trug. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie lang die Liste war. Trotzdem… egal, wie sehr ihn das Leid der zwei berührte… er war nicht ihretwegen hier. Das einzusehen war er realistisch genug. Er war ihretwegen hier. Hermines.

Irgendwie brachte sie ihn dazu, Schuldigkeiten wenigstens teilweise einzulösen. Mit ihr hatte es begonnen und offensichtlich setzte es sich mit den Longbottoms fort.

Wieder einmal fragte der Zaubertrankprofessor sich, wie ein einziger Mensch so eine geballte positive Energie versprühen konnte, dass es sogar auf einen ehemaligen Todesser abfärbte. Sie war ein Phänomen. Und hier war er nun. Auf Mission, das Unmögliche zu schaffen.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine hatte er kaum Hoffnung, einen der beiden zurück zu bekommen. Sie waren zu lange in diesem Zustand und sie hatten nicht das Genie, das Hermine hatte. Er hatte keine Mauer bei Alice Longbottom angetroffen – kein Schutz, keine Barrikade. Und er hatte Hermine angelogen.

Natürlich waren zwischen den wirren, verrückten Gedanken auch schreckliche zu finden. Er hatte versucht, sie nicht anzusehen, aber obgleich sie wie alles in Alice Longbottoms Kopf blass und unwirklich wirkten, hatten sie nur wenig von ihrem Schrecken verloren.

Auroren waren immer mit schrecklichen Dingen konfrontiert. Da sie quasi das Pendant zur Muggelpolizei waren, waren sie stets die Ersten an einem Tatort und bekamen den geballten Schrecken begangener Straftaten ab. In einem Fall wie dem der Longbottoms konnten diese Erinnerungen – obwohl in einem gesunden Geist gut verarbeitet – zum Verhängnis werden. Sie hatten nicht eine spezielle Sache, die ihren gesamten Horror verursachte, so wie es bei Hermine gewesen war. Sie hatten viele, die in solch einem Moment aufbrachen und einen Geist so völlig überfordern konnten, dass er quasi implodierte. In dem sich ein Mensch immer mehr in sich zurückzog, blieb immer weniger von ihm übrig.

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er wieder dorthin würde abtauchen müssen… aber es ging hier um mehr, als nur um ihn. Es ging um _sie_.

Kurz dachte er über ihre Befürchtungen nach, dass sein eigener Geist unter dieser Belastung zerstört werden könnte. Er selbst glaubte das nicht. Sein Geist war stark und leiderprobt und zudem war er in der Lage, die Gedanken zu übersehen. Er brauchte sie nicht, um bis zu Alice vorzudringen. Sie würden später bei der Rekonstruktion der Erinnerung und des Geistes eine Rolle spielen, aber die konnte getrost jemand anders übernehmen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schneller als ein Wimpernschlag hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Ankömmling gerichtet, doch es war nur Hermine, die die Hände hob, als sie ihn sah.

„Ich bin's nur", flüsterte sie und winkte mit einigen Phiolen, während sie mit dem Fuß vorsichtig die Tür zu schob.

Er griff an ihr vorbei und schloss die Tür lautlos.

„Das ging schnell."

„Der Vorratsraum ist hier um die Ecke… die Nachtschwester sitzt und liest Liebesromane. Nicht mal eine Bombe könnte sie stören."

„Na wundervoll. Wie ermutigend, dass das qualifizierte Personal des Krankenhauses sich mit Fachliteratur beschäftigt…"

„Ach, lass ihr doch den Spaß."

Sie hielt ihm die Tränke hin und ihre Hände berührten sich, als er danach griff. Für einen Moment hielt sie die Phiolen gemeinsam mit ihm fest und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn es zu schwierig wird, dann hör auf, Sev. Bitte."

„Sei versichert, dass ich mich nicht für sie in Gefahr bringen werde."

„Ich bin mir bei dir nicht sicher."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Hermine. Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen."

Sie seufzte und nickte. „Da hast du Recht."

Ihr Griff um die Phiolen verlor sich und sie trat etwas zurück. „Ich warte hier auf dich."

„In Ordnung. Pass auf, dass niemand reinkommt."

„Natürlich. Pass auf dich auf."

Er nickte ihr zu und flößte Alice Longbottom dann mit Hermines Unterstützung vorsichtig einen Trank zur Erweiterung des Geistes ein. Dann setzte er sich an die Bettkante und seine Augen schlossen sich, als er sich in die Psyche der Frau vor ihm vergrub.

* * *

><p>Die bangen Minuten des Wartens begannen nun. Hermine wusste kaum, wo sie hinsehen sollte… in Alice Longbottoms Gesicht oder in Severus… doch obwohl sie beide gleichmäßig im Auge behalten wollte, war es Severus, zu dem ihr Blick am häufigsten huschte.<p>

Sein Gesicht war angestrengt, wenn gleich auch keine Grimasse und so wartete sie.

Erst in diesen Minuten des Wartens wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie sich auf die Anwesenheit des Zaubertränkemeisters verließ und auf ihn baute. Sie versuchte sich ein Leben ohne seine spöttischen Bemerkungen und seinen messerscharfen Verstand vorzustellen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie es nicht mehr konnte. Er war so sehr zu einem Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden, dass es schon unheimlich war. Ihr Leben vor ihrem „Unfall" kam ihr plötzlich grau und unwirklich vor, als hätte etwas Wesentliches gefehlt. So wie sie die Sonne von Australien zur Erholung benötigt hatte, benötigte sie jetzt den finsteren, zwanzig Jahre älteren Professor. Ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Sie musste hart an sich halten, um nicht in hysterisches Gekicher auszubrechen. Ron würde sie massakrieren.

Vermutlich würde er das ohnehin tun, wenn Severus' angebliche Vaterschaft bekannt würde. Ron war immer eifersüchtig gewesen und er hatte es gehasst, dass sie so viel Zeit mit dem verhassten Professor verbracht hatte. Und waren seine Befürchtungen nicht letzten Endes sogar berechtigt gewesen?

Noch immer überkam Hermine ein Gefühl der Schuld, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie war eigentlich niemand, der seinen Partner für ein bisschen Stressabbau betrog. Aber Severus hatte schon damals recht gehabt – wie so oft. Ihre Beziehung hatte damals schon in den Brüchen gelegen und was ihr Verstand nicht akzeptieren wollte, hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr sehr plastisch klar gemacht.

Sie fragte sich, ob Severus damals genauso reagiert hätte wie Ron, wenn er es gewesen wäre, mit dem sie in einer Beziehung gelebt hätte.

Sie musste fast lachen. Severus war vermutlich schon als 6 Jähriger zu erwachsen für solch einen Blödsinn gewesen. Auch er hatte kindische Phasen, aber nicht bei so etwas. Er nicht.

Ein Laut riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und besorgt wandte sie sich wieder Severus zu, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Mrs Longbottom noch immer wie festgepinnt dort lag.

Auf seinem Gesicht standen Schweißperlen und er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet. Seine Augen waren zusammen gekniffen und seine Nasenflügel bebten. Hermine beschlich das unschöne Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Severus?" Sie sprach nur leise, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu abrupt aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Auch als sie vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern über sein Gesicht strich, reagierte er nicht. Zu vertieft war er in die Legilimentik.

Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, verharrte sie. Sie konnte mit medizinischen Notfällen souverän umgehen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Legilimentiker umging, der gerade tief in seinem Element versunken war.

„Nein!", stieß er plötzlich wild hervor und Hermine sah, wie seine Augäpfel wild unter den geschlossenen Lidern zuckten. Er begann, gefährlich vor und zurück zu schwanken und rasch eilte sie an seine Seite und schlang einen Arm um ihn, um ihn vor dem Fall von der Bettkante zu bewahren.

„Warte!"

Der Ausruf veranlasste die nun vollends besorgte Hermine, einen Schallzauber über den Raum zu legen. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, dass er einen Weg zu Alice gefunden hatte und diese ihm jedoch wieder zu entgleiten drohte.

„Severus?" Sie strich ihm zärtlich die Strähnen von der schweißnassen Stirn. „Sag irgendwas. Geh nicht zu weit, bitte. Komm zurück."

Noch immer reagierte er nicht, stattdessen ging sein Atem zunehmend schwerer und seine Haut wurde selbst im fahlen Halbdunkel sichtlich blasser.

„Severus?" Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie langsam in Panik abrutschte. Warum zum Geier reagierte er nicht auf sie? „Severus! Antworte mir gefälligst!"

Statt einer Antwort kam nur ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle und sie spürte wie all seine Muskeln sich anspannten, wie ein Tiger, der zum Sprung ansetzte.

„Severus!"

Als auch der Ruf keine Reaktion hervor rief, schüttelte sie ihn leicht, doch der Körper war zu verspannt, als dass sie ihn großartig bewegen konnte.

Also griff sie zu dem einzigen Mittel, was ihr einfiel.

Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung holte sie weit aus und ohrfeigte Severus mit aller Kraft.

Von der Wucht ihres Schlages wurde sein Kopf beiseite gerissen und sein widerstandsloser Körper aufs Bett über Alice Longbottoms Beine gestreckt.

Angstvoll beugte Hermine sich über ihn, als er einfach liegen blieb.

„Severus?"


	29. Chapter 29

_Jubiläum! Die Story hat 200 Seiten geknackt ;D *kekse verteil*_

_Yusuria: Da muss ich doch mal nach deiner FF linsen gehen :)_

_ARSnape: Wir gucken mal drauf ;)_

_NickTessFan: Sie hat halt doch irgendwie einen Helferkomplex. Und Sev kann ihr ja nix abschlagen…_

_Liesl Snake: Willkommen bei den geouteten Lesern ;) Schön, dass du reviewst! Wir gucken mal, was wir in Sachen unbeschwertes Leben machen können ;) (Mit einem cholerischen Tränkemeister und einer notorischen Besserwisserin…schwierig! :D)_

_Lisi: Vielen Dank! _

_Und weiter geht's ;)_

**29. Verwandlung**

Zu ihrer unendlichen Erleichterung waren seine Augen offen, wenngleich er auch noch etwas benommen aussah.

Offensichtlich jedoch war er klar genug, um Sprüche klopfen zu können.

„Wenn Sie das noch einmal machen, Miss Granger, werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich übers Knie legen und Ihnen den Hintern versohlen", schnarrte er sie noch im Liegen an und sie konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert zu lachen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Sogleich wurde seine Miene milder.

„Und jetzt hilf mir hoch. Wenn du mich niederschlagen kannst, kannst du mir auch ruhig aus der misslichen Lage helfen."

Mit einem noch immer breiten Grinsen zog sie ihn hoch, nur um dann so gleich tadelnd drein zu blicken.

„Es gab Schwierigkeiten oder nicht?"

Er befühlte, trotz des Kusses noch missmutig, seine Wange, die sich von dem Schlag heiß und taub zu gleich anfühlte und vermutlich feuerrot war.

„Dein rechter Haken hat es in sich, wusstest du das?"

„Severus! Was ist da passiert?"

„Wie wäre es mal mit einer Entschuldigung?", schnappte er nun offensichtlich wirklich gereizt, während er weiter seine Wange betastete. „Du hast mir vermutlich drei Zähne heraus geschlagen."

„Ach, Sev… hätte ich gewusst, dass du so eine Mimose bist, hätte ich dich mit Federn aus deinem Delirium gekitzelt." Sie verdrehte die Augen und wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und mit einem gemurmelten Spruch ihrerseits verschwanden die Schmerzen und das dumpfe Pochen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast, Hermine Granger, aber es ist nicht möglich, mal eben in den Kopf einer komplett verwirrten Frau zu hüpfen, ‚Hallo' zu rufen und sie damit an der Angel zu haben." Offensichtlich war er wirklich sauer auf sie.

„Das weiß ich, Sev." Nun piesackte sie doch das schlechte Gewissen. Hatte sie überreagiert? „Es tut mir Leid. Aber du sahst aus, als würdest du dich immer weiter verlieren und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Bei aller Menschenliebe, Sev… lieber lasse ich sie in diesem Zustand, als dich daran zu verlieren."

Ohne es zu wollen, glätteten sich die tiefen Zornesfalten auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihre Begründung hörte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als noch einmal zu schnauben.

„Lass uns gehen", murrte er dann und strich seine Robe glatt. „Ich bin raus und es war anstrengend. Heute klappt nichts mehr."

„Hast du denn etwas gefunden?"

„Du meinst, bevor du mich verprügelt hast?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es war alles sehr wirr."

Offensichtlich war er nicht in auskunftsfreudiger Laune und stapfte an ihr vorbei zur Tür, wo er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aufhob und sie unwillig ansah.

„Kommst du jetzt?"

„Wir haben es nicht eilig, Sev, der Computer braucht noch…ungefähr sechs Stunden."

„Ich möchte gerne aus diesem Irrenhaus weg, bevor die pflichtvergessene Nachtwache doch noch herum geht." Seine Stimme schnarrte und Hermine unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Seufzen.

Wieso war er bloß wegen einer kleinen Ohrfeige so sauer?

Sie schlüpfte schweigend zu ihm unter den Umhang und er zog sie wieder vor sich. Obwohl die Stimmung angespannt war, genoss sie es, an ihn geschmiegt durch das leere Krankenhaus zu schleichen.

In ihrem Labor trennten sie sich und Hermine warf einen Blick auf den Computer. Der Ladebalken zeigte tatsächlich noch sechs Stunden und 27 Minuten bis zur endgültigen Entschlüsselung an. Severus fluchte leise und sah sich um.

„Was machen wir jetzt noch so lange?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau…" Hermine sah sich um. „Ich könnte dir erzählen, woran wir forschen."

„Gibt es da etwas Interessantes?"

„Nun, die DNA-Geschichte ist nicht das einzige Thema, womit wir uns beschäftigen. Unsere Aktien daran waren hier nicht sehr groß – wir haben uns der bereits existierenden Möglichkeiten der Muggeltechnologie bedient und sie an unsere magischen Techniken zumindest zum Teil angepasst. Soweit, so unspektakulär." Hermine schob Severus einen der Schreibtischstühle zu und sie setzten sich. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes hatte jeder von ihnen eine Tasse Tee.

Sie überlegte kurz, dann holte sie einen Ordner hervor.

„Da stehen alle Forschungsansätze drin, über die wir uns Gedanken gemacht haben, die aber noch nicht weiter verfolgt werden konnten. Aktuell forschen wir unter anderem an der Personalisierung von Zaubertränken, das heißt, wir versuchen Heiltränke wirksamer zu machen, in dem wir sie an unsere Patienten anpassen. Aktuell haben wir noch keine Möglichkeit zu dieser Anpassung gefunden, aber wir arbeiten dran. Möglicherweise muss es so gehen, dass wir wieder über eine Art DNA-Anpassung gehen… aber wie gesagt, momentan rätseln wir noch daran."

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten – die Aussicht auf eine fachliche Diskussion lenkte ihn ein bisschen von seiner schlechten Laune ab. „Sinnvoll wäre es durchaus. Ich habe das auch schon versucht."

„Wirklich?" Hermine beugte sich interessiert vor, erleichtert, dass er offensichtlich nicht schmollte. „Wie bist du da heran gegangen?"

Der Tränkeprofessor blätterte durch die Unterlagen und überflog die bereits unternommenen Versuche.

„Ich habe versucht, das Personalisierungsprinzip des Vielsafttrankes zu übernehmen. Auch Vielsafttrank ist personalisiert, allerdings ja mit etwas anderer Wirkung wie du weißt."

Hermine nickte. Die Idee war nicht schlecht. Durch die Personalisierung bekam der Vielsafttrank seine spezielle Wirkung… und aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht zur Verwandlung in Tiere geeignet.

„Leider konnte ich das Prinzip nicht ausreichend abwandeln, um die Wirkung zu verändern." Severus schnappte sich von dem Schreibtisch vor ihm einen Zettel und eine Feder und begann für Hermine seinen Versuchsaufbau zu skizzieren und zu beschreiben.

Schon bald verloren sie sich in der Diskussion.

* * *

><p>Im Hause Potter hatte Harry seiner Frau von Hermines Plan erzählt und ihre Augen wurden zunächst riesig groß vor Erstaunen, bis sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.<p>

„Severus Snape hat sich also freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, Elena als seine Tochter anzunehmen?"

Harry nickte und rieb sich die Stirn, bevor er das kleine Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau sah.

„Was gibt es daran zu grinsen?", rief er aus. „Der Mann ist mitnichten der richtige Vater für Lena. Er ist ein ehemaliger Todesser und der Kinderhasser in Person. Hermine sagt zwar, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen, aber ich bitte dich… nenn mir ein Kind, das keine Angst vor Fledermaussnape hat!"

„Ach, Harry, das ist albern. Hermine hatte zum Beispiel nie Angst vor ihm."

„Hatte sie doch!"

„Na gut… ganz früher vielleicht. Aber mittlerweile hat sich vieles verändert… auch Professor Snape… auch wenn es dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen ist. Er hat Elena doch sogar schon Hauspunkte gegeben. Und obwohl keine Gefahr mehr besteht, führt er den Projektunterricht weiter."

„Nur weil er freiwillig Unterricht mit ihr macht, macht ihn das noch nicht zu einem guten Vater?"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Elenas Verhältnis zu Professor Snape, Harry. Du bist nicht dort und von Hermine oder Lily haben wir noch nie eine Klage Elenas über den Professor gelesen oder gehört. Er hat Hermine gerettet und ist nebenbei bereit seine Ungebundenheit und sein Vermögen für Elena einzusetzen. Wenn du mich fragst, ist eine derartige Aufopferungsbereitschaft definitiv ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er ein guter Vater wird! Gib dem Mann eine zweite Chance, Harry. Er hat es verdient, nach allem, was er für uns alle getan hat!"

„Aber… das ist Snape, Gin. Er wird Elena verletzen."

„Tatsächlich? Weil er in letzter Zeit so viele Menschen verletzt oder weil du ihn einfach noch immer in schlechter Erinnerung hast?"

Harry zog einen Flunsch und Ginny strich ihm über die Wange.

„Du brauchst kein Fan von ihm zu werden, Harry. Aber akzeptier die Situation für Hermine und für Elena. Er hat das selber vorgeschlagen und ich sehe nicht, dass für ihn irgendein Vorteil dabei herausspringt. Also müssen seine Absichten ehrlich sein und deshalb wird er seine Sache gut machen." Ginny grinste. „Schließlich musst du ja nicht gleich deinen Sohn nach ihm benennen aus lauter Freundschaft."

Harry warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu und strich dann mit einer zärtlichen Geste über ihren noch flachen Bauch. „Soweit kommt's noch. Das irgendeines von meinen Kindern den Namen dieser Fledermaus trägt…"

Ginny lachte und überlegte kurz, ob sie Harry ihre leise Vermutung bezüglich des Professors und Hermines mitteilen sollte… doch im Anbetracht seines aktuellen Zustands entschied sie sich vorerst dagegen. Er sollte sich zuerst an die Idee gewöhnen, dass Severus Snape Elenas Vater sein würde.

Das Seufzen ihres Mannes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich musste nur grade daran denken… Ron wird durchdrehen, wenn er das mitbekommt… also das mit dem Vater und so." Harry schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. „Damals im Krieg hat er schon dauernd irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht, weil Hermine so viel mit Snape zu tun hatte… durch die Forschungsarbeit, erinnerst du dich?"

Ginny nickte. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, wie Ron in ihrem Wohnzimmer gesessen und die Wand angestarrt hatte, als Hermine die gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen hatte.

„Sie hat ihm nie gesagt, ob das Kind wirklich von Lestrange war."

„Er wird durchdrehen, wenn er das in der Zeitung liest. Er hat das immer vermutet und du weißt ja, dass er sich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen wird, selbst wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde."

„Hoffen wir, dass er Hermine alleine erwischt, wenn er wie ein wütender Stier auf ihrer Matte steht. Denn wenn Severus Snape dabei ist, werden die beiden sich vermutlich duellieren. Und wer dabei den Kürzeren zieht, kann ich auch ohne Abschluss in Wahrsagerei ganz genau sagen." Ginny schüttelte sich. Ihr Bruder war ein Idiot. Aber sie liebte ihn und hoffte, dass er sich trotz seines voraussichtlichen Wutanfalls vor Severus Snape hütete. Denn so sehr sie dem Mann auch vertraute und dankte – seiner Selbstbeherrschung dann, wenn einer seiner Schutzbefohlenen in Gefahr oder Bedrängnis war, vertraute sie nicht.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sooo weiter gehts! Ich häng momentan mit meiner Bachelorarbeit in der Luft - irgendwas ist ja immer *seufz* Aber es geht weiter. Langsam aber stetig._

_Schön, dass soviele noch mitlesen :) Wenn mir jetzt auch noch ein paar ein Review da lassen, bin ich rundum glücklich (was sich natürlich positiv auf die Story auswirkt :D)  
><em>

30. Verwandlung 2

Der Computer beendete die Berechnung am frühen Morgen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Hermine und Severus nicht nur angeregt über die Personalisierung von Tränken diskutiert, sondern Hermine hatte ihm auch genau erläutert, wie die Veränderung von Elenas DNA vor sich gehen würde. Er wusste nun, wie man den Zauberspruch entsprechend kalibrierte und das Gen veränderte. Zwar waren ihm die genauen biochemischen Prozesse noch nicht klar, doch dafür hätte er sich genauer mit der DNA des Menschen auseinander setzen müssen.

Er hatte in Hermines Labor eine Muggelzeitschrift entdeckt, das Biochemical Journal. Nur unwillig ließ er die Zeitschriften dort zurück, als sie das Labor endlich verließen, doch Hermine versprach ihm, ihm die Zeitschriften einmal mitzubringen, wenn sie wieder arbeitete.

Das stimmte ihn auf zweierlei Art zuversichtlich: Erstens konnte er sich dann mit den offensichtlich durchaus intelligenten Ansätzen der Muggel beschäftigen und zweitens würde er sie dann wiedersehen.

* * *

><p>Sie kehrten müde, aber erfolgreich im Morgengrauen nach Hogwarts zurück. Geschickt hatten sie im St Mungos alle Zeichen ihrer Anwesenheit verwischt und den Zauberstab der Reinigungsangestellten zurück gebracht – tatsächlich hatte diese das Fehlen nicht bemerkt. Offensichtlich war sie dem Elfenwein verfallen und schlief so ihre Nächte im Rausch regelmäßig durch. Hermine hatte gut gewählt.<p>

Obwohl sie beide müde waren, blieb keine Zeit zu schlafen. Nach einer Dusche und einem schnellen, gemeinsamen Frühstück verabschiedete Severus sich in den Unterricht, während Hermine daran ging, alles genau vorzubereiten, um ihre Tochter zu der von Severus Snape zu machen.

Gegen Mittag trudelte eine – sich augenscheinlich sehr wichtig fühlende – Ministeriumseule ein, die hoheitsvoll einen dicken Umschlag an Hermine übergab.

Der Brief kam von Dennis Creevey und mit etwas zittrigen Fingern entfaltete sie den Wust an Papier.

Es waren offensichtlich noch einige Formulare und ein Anschreiben, das sie sich zuerst vornahm.

„_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich dich noch immer beim Vornamen nenne. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt antworte – dein Brief hat mich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, da ich – wie auch alle anderen – seit dem Krieg vermutet hab, dass du tot seist. Deine Geschichte zeigt, warum. Ich bin natürlich unglaublich erleichtert, dass du lebst… und du hast eine Tochter! Natürlich erstaunt die Sache mit Severus Snape mich doch sehr, aber das geht mich natürlich nichts an. Offensichtlich habt ihr eure Differenzen ja jetzt beigelegt – das wird deine Tochter sicherlich freuen. _

_Anbei findest du noch einige abschließende Formulare, die ich unterschrieben zurück brauche, damit der Vorgang abgeschlossen werden kann. Zudem brauchen wir für diese Art nachträglicher Anerkennung, wie du sicherlich weißt, einen Vaterschaftstest, der die Vaterschaft bestätigt. Das verlangen die Auflagen, zum Schutz des Kindes. Natürlich bist du über jeden Zweifel erhaben, aber da du schon bald im Licht der Öffentlichkeit stehen wirst, ist sicherlich allen Beteiligten daran gelegen, die Sache korrekt über die Bühne gehen zu lassen. Du kannst mir die Testphiole mit den Formularen zukommen lassen._

_Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir das Ganze dann spätestens nächste Woche Mittwoch über die Bühne gebracht haben._

_Dir und deiner Tochter für die Verhandlungen alles erdenkliche Gute,_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Leiter der Abteilung für__ Familienangelegenheiten bei Magiern und magischen Wesen_

_Abteilung 17_

_Zaubereiministerium_

_London, England_"

Irgendwie erleichtert ließ Hermine den Brief sinken. Es schien gut zu laufen. Endlich schien mal etwas zu funktionieren. Sie hatten also das Wochenende über ausreichend Zeit, um Elenas Haare mit der richtigen DNA zu züchten und den Test durchzuführen. Und dann würde Elena vermutlich relativ problemlos – wenn man Dennis glauben durfte – als Severus' Tochter anerkannt werden.

Sie betrachtete die Tränke, die sie auf dem Couchtisch angerichtet hatte. Das immer brennende Feuer ließ die Phiolen geheimnisvoll funkeln und warf grüne und rote Schatten durch sie hindurch auf die Couch.

Obwohl sie tagsüber zu schlafen verabscheute, machte ihr ihr Körper jedoch deutlich, dass er es noch nicht wieder duldete, in 24 Stunden nicht eine Sekunde Schlaf zu bekommen und so kapitulierte sie vor ihm und legte sich „für ein Stündchen" auf die Couch, wo sie sich vom Lichtspiel des Feuers in den Phiolen einschläfern ließ.

Aus der Stunde wurden vier, nach denen sie nur aufwachte, weil Severus herein kam.

Ihm entfloh ein belustigtes Lächeln, als er die klügste Hexe des alten und sicherlich auch des neuen Jahrhunderts zerzaust und verschlafen hinter seiner Sofalehne auftauchen sah.

Sie rieb sich verschämt die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich drei."

„Wirklich?" Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ sie noch immer verschlafen ihren Kopf auf die Sofalehne sacken. „Ich wollte nicht so lange schlafen."

„Dein Körper nimmt sich, was er braucht. Lass ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit." Severus' Blick fiel auf den Brief auf dem Couchtisch. „Vom Ministerium?"

Hermine nickte. „Er ist von Dennis Creevey. Es geht alles glatt über die Bühne… bis Mitte nächster Woche, wenn wir ihm noch den Vaterschaftstest und die Formulare da schicken."

Severus nickte. „Ich habe Minerva gebeten, Elena anzuweisen, statt zur Projektstunde hier her zu kommen. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir mit ihrem neuen Haar den Vaterschaftstest machen können?"

„Je nachdem wie sie reagiert… aber spätestens Sonntag."

Erneut nickte der Tränkemeister und beschwor für sie beide etwas Tee und Gebäck, bevor er sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ.

Gemeinsam warteten sie, dass es vier schlug.

* * *

><p>Elena sah zweifelnd auf die Unmengen an Phiolen.<p>

„Muss ich die alle trinken?"

„Aber nein, Schatz, um Merlins Willen." Hermine lachte – nun doch etwas nervös. Immerhin würde sie gleich an ihrer Tochter herumdoktern. „Ich werde gleich den Zauberspruch sprechen und ab da müssen wir sehen, was du an Tränken brauchst, damit deine Mähne wieder ordentlich nachwächst."

„Nachwächst? Heißt das, sie fallen aus?" Nun sah Elena doch etwas beunruhigt aus.

„Sie bilden sich natürlich neu, Schatz. Aber wir haben ja genug Tränke – in zwei Stunden hast du genauso volles Haar wie jetzt… nur mit anderer Erbinformation."

„Wirklich?"

„Ganz wirklich. Im schlimmsten Fall dauert es bis morgen."

„Hm… okay."

„Okay… dann fang ich jetzt an, ja?"

„Wenn es sein muss…"

„Wir müssen das nicht machen, Elena", schaltete Severus sich nun zum ersten Mal ein. „Wir können immer noch behaupten, ich hätte es mir anders überlegt."

Elena warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Aber ich möchte, dass Sie… du mein Dad wirst."

„Dann Ruhe jetzt." Hermine wollte es hastig über die Bühne bringen, bevor Severus Elena doch noch mit seinen Selbstzweifeln Flausen in den Kopf setzte… obwohl ihre Tochter im Grunde sehr gut wusste, was sie wollte.

Sie entfaltete das Pergament, auf das sie den ellenlangen Zauber zur Erinnerungsstütze geschrieben hatte – obwohl sie und Severus genau wussten, dass sie den Spruch tadellos auswendig aufsagen konnte.

Elena zweifelte offensichtlich an den Fähigkeiten ihrer Mutter und wich etwas zurück.

„Willst du den Spruch etwa ablesen, Mom?"

„Schatz, dieser Spruch geht über ungefähr drei Zeilen. Du wirst mir sicher zustimmen, dass es besser ist, ihn vor Augen zu haben, auch wenn ich ihn auswendig kann." Hermine klang durch ihre Nervosität langsam etwas genervt, weil sich das Ganze schon wieder verzögerte.

Elena jedoch sah noch misstrauisch drein. „Bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht die Nase weghext?"

„Hab ich dir jemals die Nase weggehext, ohne es zu wollen, Elena Parker? Und jetzt Ruhe – ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Severus sah belustigt drein, wenngleich er auch Hermine jetzt noch mehr bewunderte – dafür, dass sie 12 Jahre alleine eine naseweiße kleine Tochter großgezogen hatte. Zweifellos könnte er von ihr viel über den Umgang mit Kindern lernen… könnte.

„Granger", murmelte die Kleine nun auch schon altklug und Hermine schlug leicht mit dem Zauberstab nach ihr, ohne sie treffen zu wollen, natürlich.

„Ruhe jetzt. Sonst kannst du sehen, wie du Severus zu deinem Vater machst."

Endlich verstummte die Kleine und Severus betrachtete interessiert, was Hermine tat.

Sie krempelte die Ärmel ihres Cardigans hoch und hob den Zauberstab. Als sie begann den Spruch zu intonieren, sah Severus, wie Elena den Atem anhielt und ohne es selber zu bemerken, tat er es ihr gleich.

Hermines Zauberstab flog in komplizierten Schnörkeln um Elenas Kopf herum, während sie den Spruch mehr sang als sagte. Natürlich musste sie nicht auf den Zettel gucken, der vor ihr lag. Fehlerfrei vollendete sie den Zauber – auswendig.

Aus ihrem Zauberstab löste sich ein grüner Schimmer, der sich auf Elenas Haare legte. Fasziniert sah Severus, dass der Schimmer sich nicht nur auf ihr Haupthaar legte, sondern einen leichten Film über jeden Streifen Haut legte, den er sehen konnte. Natürlich. Der Mensch war im Grunde am ganzen Körper behaart – wenn auch in der Regel unsichtbar.

Als Hermine endete und den Zauberstab senkte, stießen sie alle drei gleichzeitig die Luft aus. Zweifelnd betrachtete Elena ihre Handrücken, auf denen es grün schimmerte.

Als sie etwas sagen wollte, hob Hermine die Hand und so blieb sie stumm.

Ohne etwas zu sagen warteten alle drei. Interessiert sah Severus, dass der Grünschimmer schwächer wurde. Auf ihrer Haut verschwand er zuerst, dann auf ihren Augenbrauen. Der Grünschimmer auf ihren Haaren hielt sich am längsten, doch schließlich verschwand auch er. Als hätte ihr Körper den Zauber absorbiert.

Elena sah mit leichter Panik in den Augen zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem fast-Vater hin und her, traute sich jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Lena. Es hat funktioniert." Hermine lächelte und Elena seufzte.

„Bist du sicher, Mom?"

„Na, wenn ich es dir doch sage." Zärtlich strich Hermine Elena über die Wange. „Und jetzt nimmst du diesen Trank hier und dann gehen wir gleich mal Haare kämmen."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber."

„Ich kann das alleine, Mom! Ich bin 12."

„Nun… von mir aus. Erschrick dich aber nicht, wenn du ziemlich starken Haarausfall bekommst. Das haben wir in null komma nix wieder hinbekommen, okay?" Hermine beschwor einen Kamm herauf, dessen Zacken ungefähr im Abstand von 3mm zueinander standen und reichte ihn Elena zusammen mit einer Phiole.

„Mit dem reiß ich mir bestimmt alle Haare heraus. Der ist viel zu klein, Mom."

„Tja… dann kämm halt vorsichtig. Und kämm im Badezimmer." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs öffnete sie die versteckte Tür zum Badezimmer und mit eher verdrießlichem Blick trank Elena den Trank, nahm den Kamm und zog ab.

„Ein zu enger Kamm." Severus lächelte schmal. „Sie wird ihre Haare sowieso alle verlieren. Warum hast du ihr keine Bürste gegeben?"

„Es ist ein ziemlich schockierender Anblick sich selber mit Glatze zu sehen, Sev. Ich hab das selber einmal durchgemacht. Deshalb hab ich verhindert, dass alle ihre Haare gleichzeitig ausfallen, obwohl im Grunde eine Abstoßungsreaktion geschehen müsste – laut ihrer DNA gehören diese Haare nicht mehr zu ihrem Körper. Diesmal läuft der Prozess verlangsamt ab. Es geht langsam los… allmählich. Die neuen Haare schieben von unten gegen die alten und durch die verschiedenen Wachstumsintervalle wird sie nie ganz kahl sein, wenn sie nicht grade abrupt an den Haaren reißt. Die Wurzeln sind natürlich nicht mehr besonders fest. Und der Trank imitiert im Prinzip nur das ganz normale Haarwachstum und verschnellert es. Bei diesem wachsen auch nicht alle Haare zur gleichen Zeit gleich schnell. Deshalb wird sie nicht gleichzeitig alle Haare verlieren." Sie grinste. „Abgesehen davon hast du Elena noch nie schimpfen gehört, wenn sie gezwungen ist, eine Bürste zu benutzen."

Severus lächelte nun doch richtig. Er kannte die Mutter – er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie das Temperament der Tochter war. Seiner Tochter… schon bald. Sein Herz schlug schneller und um sich keine Blöße zu geben, erhob er sich rasch.

„Nun – wenn Elena ohnehin erst einmal beschäftigt ist, werde ich in mein Büro gehen. Ein gewaltiger Haufen an gehaltlosen Schreibergüssen erwartet mich."

Hermine lachte. „Viel Spaß. Ich halte hier die Stellung, falls da drinnen doch noch etwas schief geht."

Wie auf Abruf tönte unterdrücktes Fluchen aus dem Bad.

Severus erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln. „Mir scheint, der Kamm ist zu eng."

Die Frau auf seinem Sofa lachte diabolisch und kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und verschwand in sein Büro.

* * *

><p>Elena hatte nie geahnt, dass sie so viele Haare hatte. Nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie den Trank eingenommen hatte, setzte die Wirkung ein – ihr Kopf kribbelte, als wäre ein Ameisennest darin. Brav begann sie also, ihre Haare mit dem verfluchten Kamm zu kämmen. Solange sie durch die Spitzen und Längen fuhr, hielten sich die losen Haare in Grenzen – sobald sie jedoch in die Nähe ihres Kopfes kam, wo sie die Haarlängen nicht mehr festhielt, um sie besser kämmen zu können, war der Kamm voller Haare.<p>

Ängstlich suchte sie mehrmals nach kahlen Stellen, doch die Haare auf ihrem Kopf sprossen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Wo eines ausfiel, befand sich bereits ein neues, bevor sie die Stelle überhaupt gefunden hatte. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde fluchenden Kämmens stand Elena in einem Berg aus schwarzen, ausgefallenen Locken und so langsam wurden ihr die Arme lahm. Ihr Kopf sah aus wie ein explodiertes Vogelnest – überall standen neue, verschieden lange, störrische Locken in alle Richtungen ab. Sie glaubte zu sehen, dass das Schwarz einen anderen Ton hatte, doch es könnte auch Einbildung – Wunschdenken – sein.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür und ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf herein. Ihre Augenbrauen gingen hoch, als sie ihre Tochter sah, dann lächelte sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Meine Arme brechen ab", klagte Elena ihr ihr Leid.

„Soll ich weiter machen?"

„Wenn du nicht so ziehst…"

„Na, los. Setz dich auf den Toilettendeckel."

Elena tat wie ihr geheißen und gab ihrer Mutter den Kamm. Dann drehte sie sich so, dass Hermine sie gut erreichen konnte.

Vorsichtig setzte Hermine das Kämmen fort – nur um festzustellen, dass die neuen Haare keinen Deut weniger störrisch waren, als die alten. Das waren wohl ihre Gene.

Nun, da sie vom Kämmen befreit war, geriet Elena ins Nachdenken.

„Wenn Professor Snape mein Dad ist, Mom, hab ich dann auch Großeltern?"

Hermine dachte nach. Hatte Severus eine Familie? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, Schatz. Das musst du ihn bei Gelegenheit selber fragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob seine Eltern noch leben."

„Und wenn er jetzt mein Dad ist… und ihr mögt euch auch… kann ich ihn in den Ferien mal besuchen?"

„Ich glaub, das musst du mit ihm ausmachen, Schatz. Wenn er das auch möchte, kannst du ihn natürlich besuchen." Hermine konnte nicht verhehlen, dass die Worte ihrer Tochter einen leisen Stich der Eifersucht in ihr auslösten. Elena sah den Tränkeprofessor jeden Tag im Unterricht – wieso wollte sie sogar ihre Ferien lieber bei ihm verbringen, als bei ihrer Mutter, die sie das ganze Jahr über nicht sah?

Doch Hermine rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Ihre Tochter hatte niemals einen Vater gehabt und dafür 11 Jahre lang eine Familie, die nur aus einer Mutter bestand. Natürlich versetzte der Gedanke an einen Vater sie in helle Aufregung und erschien ihr attraktiver, als der Gedanke an die ohnehin immer verfügbare Mutter.

„Wenn die Verhandlungen sind, ja, Mom?"

„Was ist mit denen, Engel?"

„Kann ich da mit kommen?" Elena hoffte sehr, dass ihre Mutter jetzt nicht überreagieren würde – insofern kam die Frage eher zaghaft.

Und die Antwort kam so prompt wie erwartet. „Nein. Das ist keine Fernsehshow, Elena. Das ist real und ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Es ist auch so schwer genug. Du bleibst hier, wo Professor McGonagall die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf dich haben kann."

Elena schob die Unterlippe vor. „Warum kann Professor Snape nicht ein Auge auf mich haben?"

„Weil er auch bei den Verhandlungen sein wird."

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil er als ehemaliger Spion sehr viel über die Todesser weiß, die dort verhandelt werden. Er ist ein wichtiger Zeuge, genauso wie ich."

„Und wieso kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

Das Kämmen hielt inne und Hermine ging um ihre Tochter herum und vor ihr in die Hocke, so dass sie sich in die Augen sahen. Hermine sah Elena sehr ernst an.

„Die Männer, um die es dort geht, haben sehr schreckliche Dinge getan, Elena. Der Krieg war Realität, keine Geschichte aus einem Buch. Viele Menschen haben darunter sehr gelitten, auch Professor Snape und ich. Wenn bei den Verhandlungen all diese Geschichten auf den Tisch kommen, ist das zwar wichtig, aber auch nicht einfach. Für keinen von uns. Ich möchte dich nicht dabei haben, weil ich möchte, dass der Krieg für dich nicht so real wird, wie er es für mich ist. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass Lestrange die Gelegenheit bekommt, dich genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er kann uns eine Menge Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn er es drauf anlegt. Obwohl er ein Gefangener ist. Das sind Todesser, Elena. Das ist kein Zirkus. Und auch Verhandlungen können gefährlich sein. Deshalb bleibst du hier. Ich möchte, dass du vernünftig bist und das akzeptierst."

Elena sah etwas verstimmt drein, nickte dann aber.

Ihre Mutter nickte ebenfalls und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich glaub, wir haben jetzt genug gekämmt. Ich gebe dir jetzt noch einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und einen Vitamintrank und dann kannst du erst einmal zurück in den Turm. Komm bitte morgen nach dem Frühstück kurz vorbei, dann können wir deinen neuen Haarschopf ein bisschen in Form bringen und dann den Test durchführen. In Ordnung?"

„Okay."

Hermine sah etwas bedauernd auf den See aus tiefschwarzen Haaren am Boden. „Schade um die schönen Haare. Aber behalten können wir sie nicht – zu gefährlich, dass jemand falsches sie in die Hände bekommt." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Haare verschwinden. „Kämm vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal gründlich deine Haare. Es dürften jetzt nur noch letzte Reste ausfallen." Ein weiterer Wink ihres Zauberstabes flocht die Haare ihrer Tochter in einen ziemlich stacheligen Zopf, der zudem noch immer bedeutend kürzer war, als ihre ursprüngliche Haarlänge. „So… das sollte niemandem auffallen. Falls doch hattest du in der Projektstunde einen Unfall mit einem Haarwuchstrank."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bad und Hermine gab ihrer Tochter die besagten Tränke, welche sie auch brav trank.

Dann verabschiedete Hermine ihre Tochter und komplimentierte sie heraus.

Erleichtert seufzend fiel sie anschließend aufs Sofa.

_Na? Ob das wohl geklappt hat? ^^_


	31. Chapter 31

_Whooop... das Kapitel war irgendwie fix fertig ^^ (Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich an der vermaledeiten Bachelorarbeit sitzen sollte...waaaah) Nächstes ist schon in Arbeit und da gehts dann wieder mal richtig rund ;)_

_Nicktessfan: Sev arbeitet ja fleißig dran ;) Aber er ist ja nicht besonders erfahren in Beziehungen... da dauerts alles etwas länger :D  
><em>

_Hexchen: Ja... Elena kommt ganz nach ihm ;)  
><em>

_Yusuria: Naja...ihre Haare waren vorher auch schon schwarz ;) Viel ändert sich nicht. Deshalb können sies ja machen. Sonst wärs auffällig.  
><em>

_Und weiter gehts ^^  
><em>

**31. Eifersucht**

Elenas Haare waren am nächsten Tag fast hüftlang und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als allen die Geschichte mit dem Haarwuchstrankunfall zu erzählen. Schließlich war sie heilfroh, sich in die Kerker absetzen zu können.

Ihre Mutter und Severus – noch traute Elena sich nicht von ihnen als von ihren „Eltern" zu denken – zogen quasi synchron die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie Elenas Haarpracht sahen. Dann lächelte Hermine schmal und verwandelte eine Feder in eine riesige Schere.

„Friseurin kannst du also auch?", spottete Severus, als er um Mutter und Tochter herum schlich, während Hermine an Elenas Haaren herum schnibbelte.

„Mom kann alles", erwiderte Elena – doch im Gegensatz zu jener verhängnisvollen Zaubertrankstunde mit dem Trollkraut, in der sie eher ehrfürchtig geklungen hatte, klang sie nun eher resigniert.

Hermine schnitt ihr und Severus eine Grimasse. „Du kannst dir auch selber die Haare schneiden, wenn dir meine Schneidkunst nicht genehm ist, Fräulein."

„Nein, nein, Mom… ist schon alles super."

Schnaubend senkte Hermine wieder den Kopf über den Haarwust und Severus hörte nur noch aus ihrem Gemurmel vereinzelte Wörter wie „Frechdachs", „undankbar" und „naseweis" heraus.

Dann kam die Stunde der Wahrheit. Severus hatte den Trank schon vor dem Frühstück vorbereitet und so war alles zum Test bereit.

Hermine suchte wahllos ein hübsch gelocktes Haar von denen aus, die sie eben abgeschnitten hatte und reichte es Severus.

„Dann los."

Er nahm es entgegen und fügt es gemeinsam mit einem langen, glatten, schwarzen Haar – seinem eigenen – dem Trank hinzu.

Atemlos starrten alle drei in die Phiole – Elena hatte natürlich schon vor Tagen in der Bibliothek recherchiert, wie der Trank aussehen musste… und tatsächlich.

Ganz gemächlich färbte der Trank sich blau. Blau – das bedeutete, dass eine Blutsverwandtschaft bestand. Das bedeutete, dass Severus Snape jetzt ein Teil von ihr war. Das bedeutete, dass Severus Snape jetzt ihr Vater war.

„Es hat geklappt", murmelte Hermine und musste sich setzen.

„Hast du daran gezweifelt?" Severus zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie, doch auch er sah erleichtert aus.

„Nein… aber… es hat geklappt." Hermine sah von Severus zu Elena und wieder zu Severus. „Ihr… seid jetzt verwandt… zumindest eure Haare." Ihr entfloh ein ungläubiges Lachen.

Elena strahlte. Severus sah unbehaglich aus, als wisse er nichts mit der Situation anzufangen. Was auch die Wahrheit war… Erwartete Elena jetzt, dass er sie umarmte oder so?

„Dann sollten wir den Trank und die Formulare sofort abschicken", meinte er schließlich in das kurze Schweigen hinein und Hermine nickte.

„Ja. Dann bist du Dienstag vielleicht schon offiziell Elenas Vater." Sie lächelte etwas verunglückt und Elena bemerkte erst jetzt durch ihren innerlichen Freudentaumel, dass bei den Erwachsenen irgendetwas seltsam war.

Sie schienen irgendwie… peinlich berührt.

Warum, wusste Elena nicht. Doch sie zuckte innerlich nur die Schultern und sprang dann auf. Die Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

„Ich geh dann jetzt." Unverändert strahlend sah sie von Professor-Vater zur Mutter. „Heute ist Quidditchtraining und wir wollen die Gryffindors anfeuern. James ist jetzt Jäger!"

Das rief bei beiden ein Schnauben hervor. Bei Severus, weil er James nicht leiden konnte, und bei Hermine, weil sie Quidditch nicht leiden konnte. Elena lachte und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange… und dann im Affekt auch den völlig perplexen Professor.

„Bis demnächst dann… Mom… Dad…" Aufgedreht kichernd über die Bezeichnung rauschte Elena hinaus.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als über das völlig versteinerte Gesicht des Professors zu lachen.

„Willkommen im Familienleben, Professor Snape."

Etwas unsicher hob er die Hand an die Wange, dort, wo der Kuss seiner 12 jährigen Schülerin und jetzt quasi-Tochter noch brannte.

„Ich glaube… daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen", murmelte er.

Sofort wurde Hermines Blick etwas besorgt. „Sev… Elena kann etwas überdreht sein…wenn es dir zu viel wird, weise sie ruhig zurecht."

Sein Blick wurde spöttisch und er wandte den Kopf betont langsam zu Hermine. „Miss Granger… hat es je den Eindruck gemacht, dass ich dazu aufgefordert werden muss, eine Schülerin zu Recht zu weisen?"

„Eine Schülerin nicht." Hermine lächelte. „Aber vielleicht deine Tochter."

Nun gesellte sich auch seine linke Augenbraue zu seiner rechten direkt unter seinen Haaransatz.

Doch er kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn Hermine rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken…"

„Das brauchst du auch nicht." Seine Stimme klang schroff. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Sie lächelte aufrichtig. „Das weiß ich. Schon immer. Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden, der so wenig dem Zufall überlässt wie du."

Der Professor schnaubte spöttisch. „Wenn du mir früh genug Bescheid sagst, kann auch ich spontan sein, Hermine."

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch strahlender, wurde zu dem Lächeln, das ihn innerlich wärmte. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um seine und er ließ es zu. Er war ihr verfallen. Ihr und dem kleinen Mädchen mit den seidigen, schwarzen Locken.

Und wieder verfluchte er seine Selbstzweifel, die ihn im selben Moment überfielen und ihn jetzt den Moment fürchten ließen, an dem er beide wieder ziehen lassen musste. Nach den Verhandlungen. Wenn alles wieder gut war.

Hermine drückte seine Hand und er blinzelte, als er aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Er wurde wirklich weich. So abwesend zu sein war nicht seine Art.

„Ich werde heute in mein Haus apparieren, Severus. Ich will nach dem Rechten sehen und anschließend treffe ich mich mit Ginny und Harry zum Kaffee."

Er versteckte seine Enttäuschung geschickt. Eigentlich hatte er ihr seinen Versuchsaufbau zur Personalisierung von Zaubertränken zeigen wollen… aber sie wollte natürlich allmählich zurück zu einem normalen Leben.

„Das trifft sich gut", log er deshalb schnell. „Ich bin heute mit den Malfoys verabredet."

„Lucius Malfoy?", erkundigte Hermine sich misstrauisch und Severus winkte ab.

„Draco, Hermine. Draco. Er ist mein Patensohn, genauso wie sein Junge – Geoffrey."

„Ja… stimmt. Ich erinnere mich. Lucius sitzt in Azkaban, nicht wahr?" Sie hatte die Geschichte damals über die Zeitung verfolgt.

Severus nickte. „Sein Geld hat ihn vor einem Todesurteil bewahrt… obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, dass seine jetzige Situation besser ist. Er wird Azkaban nie wieder verlassen."

„Gut."

Er lächelte schmal. „Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

„Findest du es nicht gut?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Hermine."

„Doch. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung kennen, Sev. Du hattest möglicherweise eine andere Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy als ich."

„Lucius Malfoy ist ein Mistkerl, Hermine. Aber wie du weißt, war und bin ich gut mit Narcissa Malfoy bekannt und Draco ist mein Patensohn. Narcissa hat ihren Mann aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen geliebt und es tut ihrer Psyche nicht gut, dem Verfall ihres Mannes zuzusehen. Sie ist keine besonders starke Frau und Lucius war stets der starke Mann an ihrer Seite, der ihre Angelegenheiten geregelt und ihr ein gutes Leben beschert hat. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr da ist, ist sie ihrer stärksten Stütze beraubt. Draco steht seinem Vater nicht besonders nahe, zumal er seine Ansichten in Bezug auf… Reinblütigkeit nicht teilt. Aber Draco liebt und verehrt seine Mutter und sorgt auch jetzt für sie… insofern leidet auch er irgendwie darunter, dass sein Vater nicht mehr da ist."

Hermine versuchte, sich Lucius Malfoy als liebevollen, unterstützenden Ehemann vorzustellen… aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Severus bemerkte wohl das Mienenspiel auf ihrem Gesicht, denn er lächelte nun sichtbarer. „Lucius Malfoy war und ist ein Todesser mit Leib und Seele. Und er stand immer hinter dem, was er getan hat. Für ihn zählt tatsächlich nur die Reinheit des Blutes. Die Überlegenheit der Zauberer gegenüber den Muggel. Er glaubte wirklich daran, dass es für Muggel besser wäre, unter der Herrschaft der Zauberer zu leben… aufgrund ihrer… Beschränktheit. Aber damit geht ein Prozess der Entmenschlichung einher, Hermine. Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, daheim zärtlich und liebevoll zu seiner Frau zu sein, während er draußen Muggel und Schlammblüter quält. Das ist, wie wenn du Elena ins Bett bringst und anschließend eine Mücke erschlägst, die dich stört."

Ein Schauder überlief Hermine, doch sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Bloß machte es das alles keinen Deut besser. Nur noch grotesker.

„Natürlich war Lucius Malfoy kein wunderbarer, liebevoller, lustiger Papa." Severus' Stimme wurde etwas dunkler als er zurück dachte an die Zeit, in der Draco unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters stand… unter seinem Druck und seinen Gewaltausbrüchen, mit denen er zu erreichen versuchte, was er bei seinem Sohn augenscheinlich nicht mehr erreichen konnte. „Er war trotz allem ein Todesser. Und Draco hat das zu spüren bekommen."

Erneut schauderte es Hermine.

Severus zuckte die Achseln. „Was vermutlich ganz gut für den Jungen war. Dadurch hat er eine gesunde Abscheu gegen seinen Vater und dessen Ideen entwickelt."

„Und du stehst noch in regelmäßigem Kontakt zu Draco?"

„Ja. Malfoy Manor gehört jetzt ihm. Ich bin dort regelmäßig zu Gast."

„Und das Frettchen hat eine Frau abbekommen… faszinierend." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Malfoys Liebesleben interessierte sie in etwa so sehr, wie Severus an dem von James interessiert war. Natürlich hatte sie damals die Anzeige in der Zeitung gesehen. Adrianna Malfoy sah aus wie eine jüngere Narcissa Malfoy und man sagte, ihre Großmutter sei eine Veela gewesen.

„Adrianna", nickte Severus lächelnd und betrachtete Hermine dabei lauernd. Zufrieden sah er, wie etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzte, als er Mrs Malfoy beim Vornamen nannte.

„Ihr seid also per du?" Ihre Stimme klang zu gespielt beiläufig, als dass er ihre Neugier übersehen konnte.

„Ich war Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit der beiden, Hermine… natürlich sind wir per du." Innerlich breitete sich ein zufriedenes mentales Grinsen in ihm aus, als er erneut das Blitzen in ihren Augen sah.

„So… warst du das…" Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, wie sie der verdammten Veela am besten die Augen auskratzen konnte… dann rief sie sich zur Contenance. „Dann hat Malfoy ja doch alles erreicht, was es zu erreichen gilt. Ein Erbe, eine hübsche Frau, die sein riesiges Haus hütet…"

So langsam machte Severus die Sache Spaß. „Ach…", erwiderte er wegwerfend, „…Adrianna hütet mitnichten das Haus. Sie ist ständig auf Achse."

„So?"

Hermines schlecht zurück gehaltene Neugier sprang Severus fast an und biss ihn.

„Ja." Er liebte es, sie zu quälen.

Sie schien gespannt zu warten, dass noch etwas kam… also tat er ihr nach etwas längerer Pause den Gefallen.

„…sie ist als Tränkemeisterin für Dracos Unternehmen unterwegs."

Die Bombe saß. Hermine war fassungslos und Severus quietschte innerlich vor Entzücken darüber.

„Sie ist Tränkemeisterin?", echote Hermine schließlich schrill.

„Ja." Fast vergeblich versuchte Severus, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und betont beiläufig zu bleiben. „Sie war eine der Besten in ihrem Abschlussjahrgang in Beauxbatons und hat hinterher in Paris an der Universität Tränkewissenschaften bei Professor Sansbatous studiert und mit einer Summa cum laude abgeschlossen."

Vielleicht war die Information mit der Summa cum Laude doch zu viel gewesen… Hermine wurde blass.

Professor Sansbatous war eine Legende. Eine Korefähe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Jeder Zauberer, der sich für die Tränkekunst interessierte, musste zwangsläufig auf eine seiner vielen Publikationen stoßen.

„Was will so eine mit Draco Malfoy?", fand Hermine schließlich ihre Sprache wieder.

Nun grinste Severus doch offen. „Frag sie doch irgendwann einfach mal selber. Sie wird die berühmte Hermine Granger bestimmt einmal kennen lernen wollen – vor allem wenn bekannt wird, dass wir eine gemeinsame Tochter haben."

Hermine schickte ihm einen undeutlichen Blick… aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie eher wenig ambitioniert war, eine ihr vergleichbare Alleswisserin zu treffen… vor allem, wenn diese mit ihrem Erzfeind verheiratet war.

„Hoffentlich ist sein Sohn nicht auch so ein Klugscheißer", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Sonst verliebt Elena sich nachher noch in ihn." Sie sah schon einer düsteren Zukunft entgegen, in der sie die Schwiegermutter eines Malfoys war.

Diese Vorstellung ging offensichtlich auch durch Severus' Kopf, denn zu ihrem unendlichen Erstaunen entfloh ihm ein grollendes Lachen. Sie hatte Severus Snape noch nie lachen gehört und es ging ihr von Kopf bis in die Sohlen und hinterließ an ihrem ganzen Körper ein interessantes Kribbeln.

„Oh Merlin… Severus", nuschelte sie und er sah sie, prompt wieder ernst fragend an.

„Ja?"

„Mach das bitte öfter."

Er sah irritiert drein. „Was denn?"

„Du könntest die gesamte weibliche Zauberwelt mit diesem Lachen in deinen Bann schlagen." Sie wurde etwas rot, als sie sich der Worte und ihrer Bedeutung bewusst wurde.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der Liebling der gesamten weiblichen Zauberwelt? Der neue Gilderoy Lockhart? Und am Ende muss ich noch Lockharts Blendend Weiß Zahncreme mit Glitzereffekt benutzen?"

Nun war es an Hermine zu lachen, was ihm wiederum durch Mark und Bein ging.

Er half sich jedoch anders, zog ihren Kopf kurzentschlossen zu sich und erstickte ihr Lachen in einem tiefen Kuss.

Wie gewohnt versteifte sie sich zuerst, entspannte sich jedoch dann und erwiderte den Kuss sogar, eine Hand an seine Wange legend, während die andere die seine noch immer festhielt. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm unter seinen und sie schmeckte… nach Honig, Blumen und irgendetwas, das verdammt noch mal das heftigste Aphrodisiakum war, was er je erlebt hatte.

Ihre Küsse wurden heftiger… er bemerkte nur durch einen Schleier, dass sie seinen Kopf jetzt mit beiden Händen festhielt.

Irgendwann unterbrach er den Kuss atemlos und sah sie an. Mit den leicht geschwollenen Lippen und den glänzenden Augen sah sie aus wie eine weibliche Reinkarnation eines Engels.

„Du bist atemberaubend", murmelte er.

Sie lächelte und strich ihm zärtlich über die raue Wange. „Gleichfalls, Professor."

Er hätte das gerne vertieft… aber er traute sich nicht. Sie war zu sehr verletzt worden und es stand ihm nicht zu, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Sie sah ein bisschen enttäuscht drein, als er keine Anstalten machte, sie wieder zu küssen und erhob sich.

„Ich appariere dann jetzt mal." Trotz ihrer leichten Resignation stahl sie sich noch einen kurzen Kuss von Severus und verließ den Raum.

Er starrte ihr hinterher und als er sicher war, dass die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, entfloh ihm ein tiefes Seufzen. Wann war er eigentlich so ein verdammt sentimentales Weichei geworden?

_Slytherinmänner haben eben doch Sinn für intelligente Frauen ;) Und... Geoffrey und Elena... wie wär das? :D_


	32. Chapter 32

_Nächste Runde :D _

_Liesl Snake: Ich stell mir die beiden auch gern vor :D  
><em>

_Yusuria: Wieso nicht? Hermine ist auch mit einem Slytherin-Bengel zusammen ;) Und na klar ist Hermine ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Auf einmal muss sie ihre Tochter mit jemandem teilen ^^  
><em>

_Nicktessfan: Naja... was das Intime angeht... mal gucken, ob wir sobald damit dienen können ^^ Hermine hatte schon ne harte Zeit. (Und ja... den Trank hätte ich auch gerne...)  
><em>

_Weiter geht's :) Bleibt mir treu :D  
><em>

**32. Entblößung**

Samstag und Sonntag verliefen ereignislos. Hermine wagte sich in ihr Haus und sah nach dem Rechten, öffnete die liegen gebliebene Post und apparierte anschließend zum Haus der Potters, wo sie sich überzeugen konnte, das Puzzle und Bell noch lebten und sich bester Gesundheit erfreuten. Sie verbrachte einen gemütlichen Nachmittag mit Harry und Ginny, die bei der Interaktion mit Hermine ununterbrochen aussah, als wolle sie Snape auf der Stelle heiraten.

Hier erfuhr Hermine auch, dass Ginny im dritten Monat schwanger war. Sie grinste in sich hinein – hatten sich Severus' finstere Befürchtungen über weitere Pottersprösslinge also doch bewahrheitet.

Sie verbrachten einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen – doch irgendwie fehlte Severus' Präsenz ihr, seine Art zu reagieren, sein dunkler Humor. Doch sie war auch ehrlich mit sich selber – vermutlich würde Severus niemals gemeinsam mit Ginny und Harry an einem Tisch sitzen und mit ihnen lachen und scherzen.

Sie apparierte erst am frühen Abend, als es schon dämmerte, zurück nach Hogwarts.

Severus war nicht anwesend als sie eintrat, aber seine Schutzzauber ließen sie ohne Wenn und Aber ein.

Er war tatsächlich zu den Malfoys appariert, unter dem Vorwand, etwas mit Adrianna besprechen zu wollen – tatsächlich hatte er Glück und sowohl Draco als auch seine Frau waren anwesend. Selbstredend fand sich immer ein Thema zwischen zwei Zaubertrankmeistern und so verbrachten sie einen spontanen, aber interessanten Nachmittag. Trotzdem fehlten ihm während ihrer Diskussionen Hermines Art zu diskutieren, brillante Ideen einzubringen und ihre Art einfach dazu sein und mitzudenken… aber natürlich würde Hermine niemals mit den Malfoys zusammen sitzen und mit ihnen unbeschwert über Zaubertränke fachsimpeln.

Er kehrte erst gegen 8 zurück, nachdem Draco ihn noch förmlich gezwungen hatte, zum Essen zu bleiben. Eigentlich hatte er schon vor Stunden gehen wollen, um vor Hermine dazu sein, falls es ihr nicht gut ging nach dem Besuch in ihrem Haus, doch Dracos Aufforderung gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich in Abstand zu üben. Er war nicht mehr ihr Krankenpfleger. Sie war mental so gesund, wie sie es mit seiner Hilfe werden konnte – den Rest musste sie wohl oder übel selber übernehmen. Er sollte aufhören, sie zu bemuttern. Also blieb er.

Denn Sonntag wiederum verbrachten sie ruhig, zusammen und doch jeder für sich mit dem, was ihn beschäftigte. Hermine hatte sich einige Versuchsansätze aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer mitgenommen, mit denen sie sich in Severus' Bücher und ihre Exzerpte vertieft beschäftigte. Severus arbeitete weiter den ewigen Berg an Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten durch.

* * *

><p>Montagmorgen schickte Hermine Phiole und Formulare ab, um den Vorgang abzuschließen.<p>

Severus war im Unterricht und sie saß vor dem Kamin und las.

Als es heftig an die Tür klopfte, sah Hermine auf, doch natürlich würde sie nicht öffnen… nicht auszudenken, wenn ein Schüler sie sehen würde.

„Mine? Mach bitte auf", erklang es nach einem erneuten Klopfen.

Das war Ginnys gedämpfte Stimme und so erhob sich Hermine nun doch, um zu öffnen.

„Ginny? Komm rein…"

Rasch schlüpfte Ginny durch den Spalt, den Hermine ihr geöffnet hatte, und drehte sich dann so gleich zu Hermine um, die leise die Tür schloss.

„Was gibt's denn?", erkundigte Hermine sich ein wenig besorgt und Ginny zog wortlos eine Zeitung aus einer Tasche ihres Umhangs.

„Titelseite und Seite 2", murmelte sie und mit plötzlich rasendem Herzen entfaltete Hermine die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Sie las das Schundblatt noch sporadisch, hatte es jedoch nicht mehr abonniert. In der Regel kam sie im Krankenhaus immer dazu, denn dort lagen immer mehrere Ausgaben im Aufenthaltsraum. Da Severus jedoch den Tagespropheten mied wie die Pest, hatte sie schon ewig keine Ausgabe mehr in den Händen gehalten.

Von der Titelseite scherzte ihre Tochter mit Lilian Potter auf sie herab. Links daneben war ein uraltes Foto von ihr, rechts daneben ein vermutlich noch nicht allzu alter Schnappschuss von Severus Snape. Die Schlagzeile ließ ihr Herz fast stehen bleiben vor Schock und aufspringender Wut:

„_**Todgesagte leben länger!**_

_**Wie es sein kann, dass Hermine Granger lebt und eine 12 jährige Tochter mit Severus Snape hat!**_"

Unter den Fotos lautete die Beschreibung:

„_Aus sicheren Quellen wissen wir, dass Hermine Granger, Gehirn des goldenen Trios um Harry Potter, mitverantwortlich für den Tod des sogenannten Dunklen Lords, postume Trägerin des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse, angeblich verstorben während der Endschlacht 2000, noch lebt, wohlauf ist und obendrein eine 12 jährige Tochter (links auf dem Bild zusammen mit Lilian Potter) hat, die zurzeit unter einem Decknamen die erste Klasse in Hogwarts besucht. Durch unsere zuverlässige Informantin wissen wir sicher, dass die Behörden momentan an der offiziellen Rückkehr von Hermine Granger an das Licht der Öffentlichkeit arbeiten, nachdem diese nach dem Krieg untertauchen musste (mehr dazu auf Seite 2). Zudem läuft ein Anerkennungsverfahren, nach dem bestätigt wird, dass das Kind, Elena Granger, die Tochter des Zaubertränkeprofessors in Hogwarts, Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser, Träger des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse, maßgeblich beteiligt am Fall und dem Kampf gegen den sogenannten Dunklen Lord, Tränkemeister, ist. Wie es dazu kommen konnte, warum Hermine Granger sich nach dem Krieg versteckt hielt und welche Rolle Severus Snape darin spielt, lesen Sie auf Seite 2._"

Zitternd starrte Hermine auf das Kürzel. KC. Katrina Crane. Offensichtlich die neue Rita Kimmkorn.

„Lies Seite 2", meinte Ginny leise und erst jetzt merkte Hermine, dass sie immer noch vor der Tür mitten im Raum standen.

Mit zwei langen Schritten ging sie deshalb zum Couchtisch und breitete die Zeitung dort aus. Auf Seite 2 gab es nur ein kleines Bild von ihr und Severus. Ihr wurde schlecht, als sie es sah.

„Dieses Bild, Hermine…" Ginny gesellte sich zu ihr und ließ sich neben sie auf die Couch sinken.

„…sie hat uns fotographiert", krächzte Hermine fassungslos. „…Unmittelbar vor dem Endkampf?"

Das Bild zeigte ihr altes Ich mit Snape in der großen Halle, wie sie miteinander tuschelten. Die Bildunterschrift lautete: „_Schon damals herrschte ein inniges Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen den beiden, obwohl H.G. damals mit Ronald Weasley liiert war._"

Der Artikel ging fast über die gesamte Seite, am Rand gab es kurze Artikel mit Überblicken über die anderen „Schlüsselpersonen": Harry, Ron, Severus.

Der Hauptartikel trug die Überschrift:

„_**Leidenschaftliche Affäre im Kriegstrauma?**_

_**Die offizielle Anerkennung einer Liebe und wie es dazu kam**_"

Hermine wurde langsam schwindelig. Trotzdem las sie weiter.

„_Aus gut unterrichteten Quellen wurde übermittelt, dass die todgesagte Hermine Granger, Mitglied und Gehirn des goldenen Trios, lebt. Die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, die lange Jahre als intelligenteste Hexe des letzten Jahrhunderts gehandelt wurde, war nach dem Endkampf am 13.03.2000 spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem intensive Bemühungen des Ministeriums, sie zu finden, fehlschlugen…" _Hermine konnte ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Intensive Bemühungen!_ „…wurde sie postum mit dem Orden des Merlins erster Klasse für ihre Verdienste um die Freiheit der Zauberwelt gewürdigt. Während des Krieges hatte sie intensiv mit Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde in Hogwarts und Träger des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse, zusammen gearbeitet. Ihre gemeinsame Arbeit leistete einen großen Beitrag zum Sieg über den, dessen Namen nicht gern genannt wird. Nach unseren neusten Ermittlungen leisteten sie ihren Beitrag jedoch nicht nur auf fachlicher, sondern offenbar auch auf zwischenmenschlicher Ebene. Noch ist unklar, wie tief die Beziehung der beiden zu der Zeit ging – es ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass sie schon dort eine Affäre begannen, trotz der bestehenden Liaison von Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Nach dem Endkampf ergab sich offensichtlich die Notwendigkeit für Hermine Granger unterzutauchen, da ein bisher noch nicht namentlich bekannter Todesser sie verfolgte. Dieser Problematik nahm Severus Snape sich augenscheinlich nur zu gerne an – unseren aktuellen Ermittlungen nach wurde Miss Granger von ihm bis heute versteckt. Das Ergebnis dieser Beziehung steht jetzt vor der offiziellen Anerkennung durch Severus Snape. Hermine Granger, die sich nach dem Krieg nur noch unter dem Decknamen ‚Mina Parker' bewegte, scheint endlich aus dem Dunkel ans Licht treten und sicherstellen zu wollen, dass ihre Tochter den Platz in der Gesellschaft bekommt, der ihr zusteht. Die 12-Jährige, unverkennbar eine Snape (siehe Bild auf der Titelseite), besucht zurzeit die erste Klasse an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Das Anerkennungsverfahren von Elena Parker alias Granger alias Snape als Tochter des Zaubertränkemeisters Snape läuft aktuell. Bis jetzt sind wir nicht darüber unterrichtet, ob das direkte Umfeld Grangers von ihrem Überleben Kenntnis hat – sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, freuen wir uns darüber, als Überbringer freudiger Botschaften fungieren zu können._

_Lesen Sie dazu morgen im Sonderteil auch: _

‚_Die Notwendigkeit zu töten – das Leben des Spions Severus Snape'_

‚_Hermine Granger – Mina Parker: Ein Augenzeugenporträt über eine zwiegespaltene Frau'_

‚_Das Stockholm-Syndrom – warum das Phänomen im Fall von Severus Snape und Hermine Granger Anwendung finden kann'_"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Dennis Creevey musste die Sache bei irgendjemandem ausgeplaudert haben.

Sie faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen.

„Ich würde das gern Severus zeigen", murmelte sie und Ginny nickte.

„Hermine… woher wissen die das alles?"

Das nun wieder war Hermine klar. „Dennis Creevey. Er ist Leiter der Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten im Ministerium. Ich hab ihm meinen Fall geschildert und ihn um Stillschweigen gebeten, aber offensichtlich hat er irgendwem erzählt, dass es sich bei dem Anerkennungsverfahren von Elena Parker in Wahrheit um das von Elena Granger handelt. Dass Crane weiß, wie alt Elena ist und wie sie mit vollem Namen heißt, lässt darauf schließen, dass es jemand aus der Abteilung war, der Zugriff auf ihre Daten hatte. Dass sie die genaue Geschichte nicht kennt, lässt darauf schließen, dass es nicht Dennis war und dass derjenige auch keinen Zugriff auf meine Begründung und mein Anschreiben hatte. Also hat Dennis die bei sich behalten, während er Elenas Daten zur weiteren Bearbeitung abgegeben hat. Und gegenüber dieser Person muss ihm rausgerutscht sein, dass Elena meine Tochter ist…"

„Und die Person hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als das direkt an die Presse zu tragen."

Hermine lachte hilflos und Ginny sah sie fragend an, doch sie hob nur in einer unbestimmten Geste die Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dankbar für den Artikel sein soll oder lieber losziehe, um Crane langsam und schmerzhaft zu ermorden. Sie hat mit ihrem Artikel keine andere Option offen gelassen, als das Elena wirklich Severus' Tochter ist. Damit hat sie uns einen Gefallen getan. Andererseits… gibt es diesen Artikel… und die anderen… und den unsäglichen Sonderteil." Sie stockte kurz und sprach dann mit ironischem Unterton weiter: „Ich denke – im Anbetracht der Tatsachen – ich ermorde sie lieber."

„Das übernimmt Professor Snape vermutlich selber." Ginny starrte auf die Zeitung. „Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich unsere Töchter auf dem Titelblatt gesehen hab."

Das brachte Hermine zu einem weiteren Problem. „Oh Merlin… ich muss sofort mit Elena sprechen."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass die dritte Stunde gleich zu Ende sein musste. Konnte sie es jetzt wagen einfach so durch die Schule zu spazieren auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter? Im Grunde wusste ohnehin nun jeder, dass sie noch lebte. Andererseits würde es das Getratsche und Gerede vor allem für Elena nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Hermine?" Ginnys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Da gibt es noch ein Problem."

Hermine starrte Ginny an und sackte dann in sich zusammen. „Ron."

„Er hat schon damals geglaubt, du hättest was mit Professor Snape, Hermine." Ginnys Stimme klang verzagt. „Und du hast ihm nie gesagt, wessen Tochter Elena nun wirklich ist. Er wird glauben, was im Tagespropheten steht."

* * *

><p>Weder Ginny noch Hermine wussten, dass Elena längst informiert war. Noch immer gab es genug Schüler – insbesondere unter den Älteren – die den Tagespropheten abonniert hatten. Nachdem schon beim Frühstück ein wahrer Höllenansturm aus neugierigen Fragen und scheelen Blicken auf Elena einstürmte, nahm Lily das Zepter in die Hand. Sie befahl ihrem großen Bruder, die Meute in Schach zu halten und machte sich mit einer Zeitung und Elena aus dem Staub, die völlig durch den Wind war.<p>

„Woher weiß das irgendjemand?" Elena zitterte wie Espenlaub, als sie rennend im Gryffindorturm angekommen waren. „Wieso steht in der Zeitung, dass Mom noch lebt und dass Professor Snape mein Vater ist?"

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung… irgendwas muss rausgekommen sein." Lily verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht finster. „Mein Dad wird das rausfinden! Er ist Auror!"

„Professor Snape wird durchdrehen." Leise stöhnend ließ Elena den Kopf in die Hände sacken.

Lily warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihre Freundin und einen noch besorgteren auf die Zeitung, bevor sie nur nicken konnte.

„Oh ja… das wird er ganz sicher."

Elena verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso wusste irgendjemand davon? Von dem Vaterschaftstest und von ihrer Mom und alles… und warum stand es heute in der Zeitung und das gleich so groß? Und woher hatten die die Fotos von ihr und Lilian und ihrer Mom und Professor Snape und Onkel Harry und Lilys Onkel? Elena kannte Ronald Weasley nicht – sie wusste nur, dass er und ihre Mom sich vor einer Ewigkeit gestritten hatten und seitdem nicht mehr miteinander sprachen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Mom und er ein Paar gewesen waren… wobei… doch… sie hatte gewusst, dass Hermine Granger und er ein Paar gewesen waren. Damit war das hinfällig. Aber woher wusste die Presse das?

Und was würde Professor Snape jetzt dazu sagen? Würde er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen und nicht mehr ihr Vater sein wollen, weil er sah, wie viel Ärger ihm das einbrachte? Und ihre Mom? War sie nun in Gefahr, weil ihre Identität aufgedeckt worden war?

Ein Bild durchzuckte ihre Gedanken wie ein Blitz: Eine hellhäutige, hellblonde Frau mit seltsam wässrig scheinenden Augen stand vor einem Geschäft und unterhielt sich mit einer brünetten, kleinen, dicken Frau. Ein paar Zettel wechselten den Besitzer, ebenso wie ein Beutel, der offensichtlich Geld enthielt.

„El?"

Elena sah auf. „Ich glaub, ich weiß, wer uns verraten hat. Ich mein, ich kenn die Person nicht, aber ich hab sie gesehen."

„Wieder einer von deinen Trelawney-Anfällen?"

Elena schlug nach Lily, die kichernd auswich. Natürlich wusste die Freundin mittlerweile von den merkwürdigen Visionen, die Elena manchmal hatte und auch, dass Professor Snape glaubte, dass Elena eine Seherin war. Aber sie nahm die Sache nicht so ernst wie die Erwachsenen.

„Ja."

„Dann solltest du deiner Mom davon erzählen."

„Lieber nicht. Vielleicht weiß sie noch nichts von dem Zeitungsartikel…" Elena schluckte. „Ich warte lieber ab, bis sie es von alleine rausfindet."

„Wir haben gleich Zaubertränke…"

„Oh Merlin… hab ich total vergessen. Ich hoffe, er weiß es noch nicht." Der Tag konnte schlimmer nicht mehr werden.

* * *

><p>Zu Elenas unendlicher Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Professor Snape offensichtlich ahnungslos war… zumindest in der zweiten Stunde, als die Erstklässler Zaubertränke hatten. Sie hatte ihn auch nicht beim Frühstück gesehen – sie wusste, dass er es manchmal ausfallen ließ. Offensichtlich war heute so ein Tag. Und obwohl an allen Ecken und Enden getratscht wurde, wagte es keiner der Schüler in der Gegenwart des gestrengen Professors eine Bemerkung in Richtung Elenas oder in die seine zu machen.<p>

Umso erstaunter war er, als ihn direkt nach den Erstklässlern eine magische Nachricht von Albus erreichte, die ihn bat, so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro zu kommen.

Noch erstaunter war er, als er Elena und Minerva ebenfalls dort traf.

„Albus?"

„Severus. Bitte komm doch herein." Albus lächelte ihn an. „Tee? Zitronendrops?"

„Albus!"

„Schon gut." Albus nickte Minerva zu und die reichte Severus eine Zeitung, die sie in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Er hatte die Titelseite noch nicht gesehen, als ihm schon leicht übel wurde.

Er überflog die Artikel rasch und mit wachsender Wut und Abscheu, dann knüllte er die Zeitung zusammen.

„Wer hat das ausgeplaudert?", zischte er und Albus sah ihn begütigend an.

„Severus… bitte. Elena, erzählst du ihm bitte, was du gesehen hast?"

„Ja, Direktor…" Elena wandte sich zögernd an Severus, der ihr nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ihr auffordernd zunickte. Durch seine Ernsthaftigkeit bestärkt, berichtete sie ihm jedes Detail ihrer Vision.

Als sie geendet hatte, nickte er grimmig.

„Würdest du die Frauen wieder erkennen, wenn du sie sehen würdest, Elena?"

„Ja." Die Antwort kam gerade heraus und selbstbewusst, wieder einmal ein untrügliches Zeichen für ihn, dass das Mädchen wirklich Tochter seiner Mutter war.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet." Er schenkte ihr tatsächlich ein schmales Lächeln und Albus warf Minerva einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Was weißt du über Vielsafttrank, Elena?"

„Severus!" Entrüstet richtete Minerva sich auf, doch Albus schritt sofort ein.

„Meine Liebe… ich glaube, ich muss gerade dringend mit dir unter vier Augen reden. Ich denke, was Severus und Elena jetzt planen ist nicht von Interesse für uns." Seine durchdringenden blauen Augen zwinkerten die alte Professorin an und obwohl sie unzufrieden aussah, nickte sie und folgte ihm brav nach nebenan.

Mit großen Augen sah Elena Severus an. „Meine Mom hat mir mal davon erzählt. Man kann sich damit in fremde Leute verwandeln."

„Richtig. Genau genommen ist es illegal. Aber genau genommen ist es nur illegal, wenn man erwischt wird." Severus beugte sich vor. „Wenn du mitmachen willst, brauen wir uns was davon. Und dann machen wir mal einen Abstecher ins Ministerium für Familienangelegenheiten. Ich denke, du wirst da jemanden finden, den du kennst."

Elena strahlte. Etwas Illegales unternehmen und einen verbotenen Trankbrauen! Die Tochter von Severus Snape zu sein war so viel besser als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Dann fiel ihr ihr anderes Elternteil ein und sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich glaub, Mom wird das nicht gut finden… Sie macht niemals was Illegales."

Severus lächelte schmallippig. „Du wärst vielleicht überrascht. Aber das besprechen wir am besten direkt mit ihr. Deine Projektstunde fällt aus. Komm direkt zu mir." Er richtete sich wieder auf und sagte laut: „Du kannst wieder rauskommen, Albus. Wir haben alles nötige für den Augenblick besprochen."

Vergnügt die Hände reibend kam Albus aus dem Nebenzimmer, eine noch immer grummelig drein blickende Minerva McGonagall folgte ihm.

Sie ließen sich beide wieder auf ihre Sessel nieder und Albus sah Elena über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Ich werde zum Abendessen ein paar Takte über die neue Situation loswerden, Elena… bis dahin halt dich an deine Freunde und versuch, so gut wie möglich die anderen zu ignorieren. Du brauchst keine Fragen zu beantworten und sollte jemand es zu toll treiben, wende dich an die Vertrauensschüler oder die Schulsprecher. Nur keine Scheu."

Elena nickte. Sie hatte keine Lust zurück in den Unterricht zu gehen, aber seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und erhob sich.

Severus schenkte ihr einen halb aufmunternden, halb verschwörerischen Blick, der ihr Herz sofort höher schlagen ließ vor Aufregung und diebischer Freude. Irgendwie war die Situation doch nicht so übel… schließlich wollte er mit ihr illegale Tränke brauen. Und offensichtlich wollte er immer noch ihr Vater sein.

Die drei Erwachsenen im Raum sahen überrascht (in Minervas Fall) und zufrieden (in Albus' und Severus' Fall), wie Elenas Miene sich nach einem Blick auf ihren Zaubertrankprofessor und quasi-Vater von bedrückt-besorgt in hochfreudig-aufgeregt verwandelte.

Mehr hüpfend als gehend verschwand sie.

Severus rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Der Hut hat's vermasselt, Albus. Das Mädchen ist eindeutig eine Slytherin."

„Hermine ist da aber ganz anderer Meinung." Albus lächelte und Severus winkte ab.

„Die ist selber mehr Slytherin als alles andere."

Wieder wollte Minerva sich entrüsten, doch Albus kicherte nur.

„Wenn du das sagst, Severus… wenn du das sagst…"

_Soso... Sev will also seine Tochter zu illegalem Zeuchs verführen. Wie finden wir das denn? Und wie wird Hermine das wohl finden? ^^_


	33. Chapter 33

_So… nach langer Zeit geht es mal wieder weiter. Ich weiß, es hat gedauert, aber ich komm momentan selten zum Schreiben, zwischen Vollzeitpraktikum, Bachelorarbeit, Neuimmatrikulation und Wohnungsauflösung. RL jagt mich und lässt mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Aber hier Kapitel 33 :) Ein Butterbier auf die Schnapszahl._

_Yusuria: Schön, dass du am Ball bleibst :) Das freut mich!_

_Gäste: Ich würd euch ja gern mit Namen ansprechen, aber so bleibts erstmal bei Gäste :D Schön, dass ihr dabei seid ;) Severus kümmert sich schon um Elenas Zweifel ^^_

_Buffy66: Willkommen! Es freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt :D Ich gebe nicht auf, es geht weiter :D Langsam, aber allmählich :)_

_Und weiter geht's :)_

**33. Konfrontation**

Es war noch nicht ganz Mittag und Ginny war noch bei Hermine, als eine Eule nach Einlass verlangte.

„Das ist Rons Uhu", murmelte Ginny, als sie den vertrauten Vogel sah.

Hermine seufzte. „Das ging ja schnell."

Sie nahm dem Vogel die Pergamentrolle ab, belohnte ihn und ließ ihn gleich wieder frei. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie unmittelbar nach der Lektüre des Briefes eine Antwort verfassen wollte. Nicht, wenn Ron sich noch immer als derselbe überemotionale Trottel entpuppte, der er schon immer gewesen war.

Überraschend gefasst brach sie das Siegel und entrollte den Brief. Unter Ginnys besorgtem Blick begann sie lautlos zu lesen.

„_Hermine,_

_ich habe heute Morgen (vermutlich genau wie du) die Zeitung gelesen. Ich kann nur eins sagen: Am Anfang hab ich nur gedacht, dass du geistig etwas umnachtet warst nach dem Überfall. Jetzt weiß ich nur noch eines: Du bist bei mir ganz tief unten durch, Hermine Granger. Unterirdisch. Bodenlos. Ich kann das kaum ausdrücken. Es grenzt schon an Krankheit, wenn man das Kind einer Affäre als das einer Vergewaltigung ausgibt, um besser dazustehen und vor allem: Um nicht aufzufliegen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verlogen bist. So absolut auf deinen Vorteil bedacht. So… untreu! Ja, wir hatten Probleme. Aber Snape?! Ausgerechnet Snape?! Und dann lässt du dich nicht nur von ihm besteigen, sondern auch noch schwängern und lügst mich hinter dummdreist an…_" Die Schrift war zunehmend hektischer und krakeliger geworden – ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass Ron vor Wut beim Schreiben kaum hatte an sich halten können. „_Ich hab von Anfang an gewusst, dass da was faul war. Dass sie nicht war, was du vorgabst, dass sie ist. Kein gesunder Mensch liebt das Ergebnis einer Vergewaltigung so sehr wie du dieses Kind geliebt hast. Ich hab von Anfang an geahnt, dass da was im Busch war! Kommt auf die Welt mit einem Wust schwarzer Haare. Du warst vermutlich erleichtert, dass sie nicht seine Nase geerbt hat? Sonst hättest du ein Erklärungsproblem gehabt! Aber so warst du ja fein raus, nicht wahr? Alle schön unter Schweigepflicht, neuer Name, alles super. Hermine Granger ist fein raus und von allen bemitleidet und bewundert dafür, wie stark und liebevoll sie ist, trotz allem was ihr so passiert ist. Herzergreifend. _

_Ich bin so unglaublich wütend, dass es dein Glück ist, dass ich nicht einmal in der Nähe von Schottland bin (denn ich bin sicher, dass du dich exakt dort gerade aufhältst). _

_Wir sind fertig miteinander, Hermine Granger. Für immer. Das war ein ‚Geniestreich' zu viel. Werd' ruhig glücklich mit deinem Schmierlappen und seiner Brut. Vielleicht kriegst du dann ja bald einen Snape Junior – jetzt wissen es ja eh alle und dein Auserwählter wird nicht jünger._

_Geh zum Teufel._

_Ron_."

Es fiel Hermine schwer, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Obwohl Ron schon seit 12 Jahren keinen wirklichen Kontakt mehr zu ihr pflegte, war diese Formulierung von so schäumender Wut und so gärendem Abscheu wie ein Tritt in die Eingeweide. Sie hatte gut ohne den Ron ihrer Beziehung leben können, aber den Ron ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie stets vermisst. Von beiden jetzt diese offenkundige Verachtung zu erfahren, schmerzte viel tiefer, als sie es erwartet hatte. Ebenso wie Rons altbekannte Voreingenommenheit und seine Leichtgläubigkeit. Anstatt zunächst seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund nach ihrer Einschätzung zu fragen, glaubte er blindlinks einem Schundblatt, das schon zu seiner Schulzeit bekannt dafür gewesen war, nur Mist und verdrehte Realität zu präsentieren. Aber es passte gut in seinen Kram, also nahm er es als wahr. Das war so sehr Ron, dass es wehtat. Fast körperlich.

„Hermine?" Ginnys leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

Sie sah auf und in das Gesicht der Freundin. „Er hasst mich." Unwillkürlich kratzte sie sich über die Unterarme, als könnte der leicht ziehende Schmerz die aufkommenden Tränen vertreiben.

Ginny nickte betroffen. So etwas hatte sie erwartet. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, zog sie die Freundin in eine liebevolle Umarmung, in welche die sich auch gerne fallen ließ.

Eine Weile saßen die Freundinnen umschlungen da, bis Hermine irgendwann aufsah.

„Danke, Gin. Es geht mir gut. Du solltest jetzt nach Hause apparieren… Harry kommt bestimmt bald zum Mittag heim."

Ginny nickte langsam und sah das blasse Gesicht Hermines prüfend an. „Bist du wirklich okay?"

„Ja… alles in Ordnung." Hermine versuchte ein verunglücktes Lächeln und Ginny verabschiedete sich nur wenig beruhigt – sie sah jedoch ein, dass Hermine offensichtlich jetzt Zeit für sich wollte.

Als sich die Tür hinter der Freundin schloss, brach Hermine in krampfartiges Schluchzen aus. Es schüttelte sie tränenlos, packte sie, würgte sie und ließ sie keine Luft holen und sie ließ sich zitternd und von Schluchzern geschüttelt am Rücken des Sofas entlang auf den Boden gleiten. Dort blieb sie sitzen und versuchte, der Umklammerung der Hyperventilation und der Schluchzer zu entrinnen, in dem sie sich immer wieder laut vorzusagen versuchte, das alles in Ordnung sei.

So fand Severus sie, als er eine kurze Stippvisite vor dem Mittagessen bei ihr einlegen wollte. Schockiert stürzte er zu ihr, ließ sie in eine Tüte atmen und sprach ihr besorgt zu, während er sie auf das Sofa verfrachtete.

Die Zeitung auf dem Tisch war sein erstes Indiz – den Brief gewahrte er erst auf den zweiten Blick und als er - ohne einen Blick auf das restliche Gekrakel zu werfen – die Unterschrift ansah, wurde ihm einiges mehr klar.

Er zog Hermine zu sich und wiegte sie so lange, bis sie ruhiger wurde und sich auch ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte.

Er kam nicht dazu, mit ihr über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen, denn ein penetrantes Klopfen am Fenster im Schlafzimmer, das er bis jetzt überhört hatte und das langsam gefährlich aggressive Züge annahm, ließ ihn irgendwann kapitulieren, als Hermine wieder ruhig atmete.

Ihn traf fast der Schlag, als er am Fenster auf sage und schreibe 7 Eulen traf.

„Ihr kommt hier nicht rein", fauchte er sie durchs Fenster an und die erste Eule, der man die Ungeduld grade zu ansah, kreischte empört auf und hackte mit dem Schnabel auf die Scheibe ein.

Dann sah Severus fassungslos zu, wie der Vogel sich den Brief vom Bein rupfte und ihn einfach auf die Fensterbank fallen ließ.

Dann flog der hochmütige Kauz davon, nicht, ohne die anderen 6 Eulen heftig aufzuscheuchen. Severus wich unwillkürlich vor dem Herumgeflattere zurück, obwohl die sichere Scheibe dazwischen war.

Kaum war der Kauz verschwunden, drängten die anderen 6 sich zeternd und meckernd um das Fenster.

Schließlich gab der Zaubertränkemeister auf. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab wie ein Schwert und öffnete das Fenster unter wildem Fuchteln und Funken sprühen, um die Vögel draußen zu halten. Das Gezeter war ohrenbetäubend und wütend befreite er die Vögel mit einem kurzen Zauber von ihren Briefen und scheuchte sie dann davon. Von weitem konnte er schon die nächsten im Anflug auf sein Fenster sehen.

Er kannte keinen davon und ahnte schon, was für Nachrichten das waren.

Kurz sah er über die Briefe hinüber – es waren drei für ihn und vier an Hermine gerichtet… zweifellos Leserbriefe.

Schnaubend schloss er das Fenster, legte einen Umleitungszauber auf das Fenster, der die Vögel zwang, wieder dahin zu fliegen, wo sie hergekommen waren, und stapfte, die Briefe in der Hand, zurück zu Hermine, die etwas verloren im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch saß und auf den Couchtisch starrte.

Sie war etwas blass und wieder einmal machte Severus sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele Sorgen um sie. Immerhin hatte sie nicht geweint. Eine Hermine Granger heulte nur dann, wenn sie komplett am Ende war. Der hysterische Anfall deutete eher darauf hin, dass sie sich relativ schnell wieder fangen würde – trotzdem störte es ihn enorm, dass eine Nachricht von dem Wiesel so eine Wirkung auf sie haben konnte. Zweifellos hatte er ihr seinen Abscheu wegen ihrer vermeintlichen Treulosigkeit zum Ausdruck gebracht. Trottel.

„Du hast Post", schnarrte er und hielt ihr die Briefe hin.

Sie fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar.

„Ich hab für heute genug Post bekommen", murmelte sie. „Von wem sind die Briefe?"

„Vermutlich von Fans und … dem Gegenteil."

„Leserbriefe."

„Ich vermute es."

„Lies du sie."

„Ich hab auch welche bekommen… und es sind noch welche im Anmarsch… aber ich habe einen Umleitungszauber aufs Fenster gelegt."

„Umleitungszauber…"

Für einen Moment klang sie fahrig, so wie „damals", als sie kein Gedächtnis gehabt hatte, und Angst umklammerte ihn für einen Moment. Gab es einen Schock, der stark genug war, um sie wieder in diesen Zustand zu bekommen? Und wenn ja, waren Übungen mit einem Irrwicht genug, um sie auf den Schock vorzubereiten, der vermutlich kam, wenn sie Lestrange gegenüber stand? Wenn schon ein geistig tieffliegendes Wiesel so etwas bewirken konnte?

Doch der Moment ging vorüber und sie fasste sich wieder und nickte bekräftigend.

„Eine gute Idee. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Meinung von wildfremden Leuten zu meinem vermeintlichen Leben wissen will."

„Soll ich die Briefe verbrennen?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir damit einen Eindruck verschaffen. Unter Umständen entscheide ich mich dann, direkt wieder einen neuen Namen anzunehmen, damit ich in diesem Leben nochmal in meinen Beruf zurück kehren kann, ohne dass die Patienten rückwärts aus dem Zimmer kriechen, nur weil sie mich verachten."

Er konnte ein trockenes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Meine Schüler sind nie rückwärts aus dem Klassenzimmer gekrochen, obwohl sie mich verachtet haben. Aber der Anblick wäre vermutlich auch zu erheiternd gewesen."

„Du konntest ihnen Punkte abziehen."

„Wär doch mal ein Vorschlag fürs St Mungos."

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen." Sie streckte die Hand aus und er legte die vier Briefe an sie hinein.

Gemeinsam öffneten sie jeder den ersten und begannen zu lesen.

„_Miss Granger,_

_ich möchte Ihnen auf diesem Wege meine Glückwünsche und meine Erleichterung über die Nachricht Ihres Überlebens ausrichten. Wie Sie Ihr Leben führen, ist Ihre Sache und ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie mit Professor Snape einen intellektuell nicht zu übertreffenden Mann gefunden haben. Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, was die Zukunft Ihrer – nebenbei gesagt bildhübschen – Tochter angeht. Ich muss Sie allerdings freundschaftlich darauf hinweisen, dass ich zumindest es Ihnen mehr als übel nehmen würde, sollten Sie Professor Snape genauso behandeln, wie Ihren damaligen Gefährten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Bettina Hiller_

_Tränkemeisterin_

_Potions and Charmes_

_Wizard Lane, 41_

_Edinburgh_"

Beeindruckt sah Hermine auf. „Dieser hier ist durchaus positiv. Offensichtlich hast du eine Verehrerin in Edinburgh. Allerdings enthält er die unmissverständliche Drohung, dass etwas passiert, sollte ich dir genauso mitspielen wie ich es angeblich bei Ron getan habe."

Severus schnitt ihr eine Grimasse. „Der hier enthält das genaue Gegenteil. Auch eine Frau, sie allerdings wünscht mir eine beeindruckende Anzahl von Flüchen an den Hals dafür, dass ich dich verführt und deinem Freund entfremdet habe und dass ich dir obendrein 12 Jahre lang offensichtlich nicht ausreichend zur Seite stand, um den Verbrecher frühzeitig zu fassen und dir ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen."

Hermine erstarrte. Die Tragweite seiner Worte erfasste sie siedend heiss. Natürlich. Daran hatte sie in ihrem grenzenlosen Egoismus nicht gedacht. Die Tatsache, dass ihr eine Affäre mit Severus Snape angedichtet wurde, wurde natürlich in der altmodischen Zaubererwelt zuerst ihr angelastet. Aber natürlich musste auch Severus' Ruf darunter leiden, dass er vermeintlich eine Affäre mit einer liierten Frau angefangen hatte und sich 12 Jahre lang nicht zu seinem Kind bekannt hatte – Tarnung hin oder her.

„Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen", murrte er, als er ihre Gedanken an ihrem betroffenen Gesicht erriet. „Die Meinung von anderen schert mich einen feuchten Elfenmist."

Das zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie nahm sich den nächsten Brief vor.

Dieser entpuppte sich als das genaue Gegenteil des ersten. Die Schreiberin beschimpfte sie auf heftigste, wobei Ehebrecherin (Welche Ehe?), Verräterin, schlechte Mutter und Schlampe noch die weniger heftigen Begriffe waren.

Sie legte den Brief weg, nachdem sie sich durch die erste Hälfte an Wutergüssen gearbeitet hatte.

Severus sah ihrem Gesicht den Inhalt des Briefes an und nickte, während er vielsagend auch den zweiten Brief schwenkte, der wohl offensichtlich auch nicht besonders positiv ausfiel.

Hermines dritter Brief enthielt diesmal die Worte einer offensichtlich hin und hergerissenen Dame, die einerseits froh über Hermines Überleben und ihre Gesundheit war, andererseits jedoch tief enttäuscht über Hermines Verhalten war, da Hermine offensichtlich während des Krieges für sie so etwas wie ein Idol gewesen war. Sie schrieb, dass sie drei Jahre unter ihr in Hogwarts gewesen sein.

Für sich selbst beschloss Hermine, der Frau, die ehrlich betroffen schien, eine freundliche Antwort zu schreiben, die zwar die Wahrheit nicht aufklärte, aber die Lüge etwas abmildern würde.

Severus' dritter Brief war überraschenderweise von einem Mann und noch viel überraschender war, dass er von Neville Longbottom war. Am überraschendsten allerdings war der Wortlaut.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich habe heute in der Zeitung von Ihnen und Hermine gelesen… nach einem heftigen Schock über die Tatsache, dass Hermine lebt, wohlauf und eine mir bekannte Heilerin im St Mungos ist, ohne dass ich es in 12 Jahren erkannt habe, bin ich über die Maßen erleichtert und erfreut über all das. Ich habe gelesen, dass sie verfolgt wurde und sich verstecken musste… und da erst vor kurzem der letzte Lestrange festgesetzt wurde und sie sich jetzt zurück in ihr richtiges Leben bemüht, vermute ich hier einen Zusammenhang?_" Severus pfiff unwillkürlich kurz durch die Zähne – ein so ungewohnter Laut von ihm, dass Hermine ihn verwundert ansah, doch er winkte ab. Er wollte erst zu Ende lesen. Verblüffend, wie treffend Longbottom die Schlüsse gezogen hatte. „_Von daher bin ich besonders froh, dass sie einen so kompetenten Beschützer wie Sie hatte – ohne anbiedernd wirken zu wollen. Ich habe neben Ihnen gekämpft, Sir… Sie sind der Beste. Abgesehen vielleicht von Harry Potter macht Ihnen im Duell niemand etwas vor. Hermine und auch ihre Tochter – Himmel, Hermine hat eine Tochter! – sind bei Ihnen in sicheren Händen. Ich möchte Ihnen dafür danken. Danke für alles, was Sie getan haben, um Hermine und ihrer Kleinen zu helfen._

_Bitte übermitteln Sie Hermine meine besten und herzlichsten Grüße, ich werde sie noch persönlich kontaktieren._

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Neville Longbottom,_

_Herbologiemeister_"

„Dieser hier ist interessant", erwähnte er gespielt beiläufig, nachdem er seine Verwunderung überwunden hatte und Hermine, die bereits auch den vierten Brief, der wieder nur Vorwürfe und Beschimpfungen enthielt, beiseitegelegt hatte, sah auf.

„Interessant aufgrund der kreativen Beschimpfungen oder interessant aufgrund haltloser Bewunderung?"

„Weder noch." Ohne sie weiter auf die Folter zu spannen las er vor und Hermines Miene wandelte sich von belustigt-überrascht zu fassungslos-erstaunt, als sie den Namen des Verfassers hörte.

„Neville Longbottom schreibt dir so einen Brief?! Gib her!"

Er reichte ihr den Brief und sie warf einen Blick auf die Schrift.

„Tatsächlich. Der ist wirklich von Neville. Ich glaub es ja nicht." Sie hielt kurz inne und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Geschriebene. „Beeindruckend, wie er die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hat."

„Er hat vermutlich ein Auge auf alles, was mit Lestrange zu tun hat. Vermutlich wird er auch als Zeuge heran halten – die Longbottoms sind die bisher populärsten Opfer. Deshalb ist ihm auch entfallen, dass auch Macnair und Travers gefangen genommen wurden. Er hat nur Augen für Lestrange."

„Verständlicherweise." Hermine starrte immer noch völlig fassungslos auf das Blatt Papier. „Aber dass er ausgerechnet dir schreibt…"

„Er muss dich wirklich gern haben – so gern, dass er alle Abscheu überwindet und mir dankt."

„Er hat dich nie verabscheut, Sev… er hatte immer schreckliche Angst vor dir. Aber im Grunde hast du Recht."

„Angst?" Severus tat erstaunt. „Wie könnte man vor mir Angst haben?"

„Wo du doch so ein Philanthrop und Kinderfreund bist." Sie klang spöttisch-belustigt und Severus bemerkte zufrieden, dass ihr Schock über den Wieselbrief offensichtlich abgeflaut war.

„Aber sicher. Ich liebe Kinder. Am liebsten habe ich sie englisch mit einem Glas trockenem Rotwein und ein paar Folienkartoffeln."

Als Antwort schlug sie nur spielerisch nach ihm. Dann wurde sie ernst.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sev?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Jemand hat mich verraten und jetzt wird ein Haufen hirnloser Artikel über uns alle verfasst. So etwas lasse ich ungerne auf mir sitzen. Und wenn Elena davon erfährt…"

„Sie weiß es längst."

Hermine erstarrte. „Und?! Wie hat sie reagiert? Warum sagst du das erst jetzt? Wie geht es ihr? Sollen wir sie her holen? Geht es ihr gut?"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und berichtete ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Elena und seinem Eindruck, dass sie den Rummel bisher gut verkraftete.

Ihr besorgtes Gesicht glättete sich etwas, als sie hörte, wie Elena aufgetreten war, wenn gleich ihr auch die Tatsache, dass ihre Tochter offensichtlich zweifellos eine Seherin war, sauer aufstieß.

„Du willst also mit ihr einen Vielsafttrank brauen?" Ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe und Severus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Der skeptische Ausdruck stand ihr gut.

„Nun, mit deinem Einverständnis natürlich nur. Aber da du selber nicht ganz unbedarft in der Sache bist…"

Sie errötete leicht. „Ich war immerhin in der zweiten Klasse", grummelte sie.

„Nun, in der ersten warst du ja zu beschäftigt damit, unsere Rätsel zu knacken."

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran." Sie seufzte. „Also gut. Aber ich will mitkommen."

„Wen genau willst du dabei kontrollieren?"

„Euch beide. Du warst noch nie mit Elena unterwegs, Severus… sie ist manchmal etwas übereifrig. Und als 12 Jährige eine Erwachsene zu imitieren, dürfte auch für Elena schwierig bis unmöglich sein. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt. Sie ist sicherlich ein hochintelligentes kleines Ding, aber sie ist trotzdem erst 12."

Severus nickte. Das war alles richtig. „Na gut. Dann wird das ein Gemeinschaftsunternehmen von uns dreien."

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir die guten Frauen gefunden haben?"

„Dann jagen wir ihnen Angst ein."

Nachdenklich sah Hermine Severus an. Sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte und seltsamerweise war es ihr sehr recht. Hier stand nicht nur ihr Ruf auf dem Spiel oder der von Severus. Hier stand vor allem die Unbeschwertheit ihrer Tochter auf dem Spiel, die mit weiteren aggressiven Artikeln möglicherweise bald auch speziell auf ihre Person gerichtet durchaus in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden konnte. Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Zeit mit Rita Kimmkorn und was sie besonders Harry alles angetan hatte. Dieser hatte die Presse bis heute in schlechter Erinnerung und mied alles, was mit Zeitung zu tun hatte, so gut es ging, besonders was seine Kinder betraf. Hermine wusste, dass es nur selten jemand schaffte, ein Bild von Lily oder James in einer Klatschzeitschrift zu veröffentlichen.

Hermine würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand ihrer Tochter dasselbe antat, was Harry angetan worden war. Sie war eine Löwin und beschützte, was sie liebte… damals wie heute.

„Vielsafttrank braucht viel Zeit…"

„Nicht, wenn ich einen Vorgangsbeschleuniger habe, der die Wirksamkeit nicht verändert, den Brauzeitraum jedoch nach Zugabe enorm rafft."

„Du hast einen Vorgangsbeschleuniger?" Erstaunt sah Hermine auf. „Das ist unmöglich! Er würde das Gleichgewicht des Trankes völlig durcheinander bringen."

„Nicht, wenn man ihn richtig einsetzt und ihn vor allem richtig braut."

„Du kannst einen Vorgangsbeschleuniger so zusammen mischen, dass er wirkt und nichts verändert?"

„Du bist nicht die einzige, die sich Neues ausdenkt, Löwin."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Kosenamen für sie benutzte und Hermine möchte den Klang seiner Stimme bei der Aussprache des Namens sofort.

„Das ist wunderbar, Sev. Du musst mir genau zeigen, wie du das gemacht hast."

„Gerne. Aber zurück zum Thema… hast du nächsten Donnerstagnachmittag schon etwas vor?"

„Donnerstag." Hermine dachte nach. „Du hast frei, Elena hat keinen Unterricht und alle Büros sind noch besetzt." Sie nickte. „Klingt gut." Der Gedanke daran, einen Vielsafttrank innerhalb von drei Tagen zu brauen machte sie schwindelig. Was für unendliche Möglichkeiten sich mit einem solchen Beschleuniger auftaten…

„Gut. Wir können Elena nachher informieren. Sie kommt direkt hierher."

„In Ordnung. Ich möchte ohnehin von ihr selbst hören, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Und wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass dem nicht so ist, gibt es Donnerstag ein Blutbad."

Sie klang festentschlossen und Severus lächelte schmal.

„Ich behalte mir vor, dich zurück zu halten, wenn nötig. Ich möchte nicht bei deiner Anklage Zeuge sein."

„Wir verwischen unsere Spuren gut." Sie wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und lächelte dann. „Danke für die Aufmunterung, Severus."

„Gern geschehen. Ich nehme an, das Wiesel hat dir seine Ungehaltenheit signalisiert."

„Im Kern ist das richtig, ja. Die Art und Weise war nicht so gewählt."

„Der Mann ist ein Trottel, Hermine, und wird es immer sein."

„Ich weiß." Sie sah nun etwas bedrückt drein. „Aber weh tut es trotzdem. Er war mein Freund."

Severus nickte, schwieg jedoch. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ist auch egal. Ich vergesse den Brief einfach und mach weiter wie bisher. Ist ja nicht so als wären wir noch dicke Freunde – wir haben quasi seit 12 Jahren kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt."

„Das ist vielleicht das Beste."

„Ja."

„Accio Aufzeichnungen Vorgangsbeschleuniger."

Hermines Augen funkelten wieder auf, als ein Stapel Pergamente zu Severus geflogen kam, die er ihr in die Hände drückte.

„Das sind die Unterlagen. Ich habe drei Phiolen mit Trank im Schrank stehen – du bist gerne eingeladen, mit einer davon die Aufzeichnungen nachzuvollziehen und einige Tests zu machen. Ich muss jetzt wieder los."

„Wunderbar. Danke, Sev." Sie wartete gar nicht, bis er aufgestanden war, um zu gehen, sondern drückte ihm einfach nur rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rauschte dann mit Feuereifer ab ins Labor.

Severus erwischte sich dabei, wie er ein wenig versonnen hinter ihr her sah und der Wärme auf seiner Wange nachspürte. Dann erhob er sich, um eine weitere Generation von Landplagen zu erziehen.

_Reviews sind gern gesehen :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Liebe Mitleser, es geht weiter... nach langer Pause. Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Ich habe seit dem letzten Upload einen Studiumsabschluss, einen Umzug und den Beginn eines Medizinstudiums hinter mich gebracht, sowie einige private Vorfälle. Und seit dem habe ich im Grunde auch nicht mehr wirklich irgendetwas geschrieben, weil mir schlicht und ergreifend Zeit und Muße fehlten. Und sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge: Medizin ist unglaublich spannend und mitreißend, aber es zu studieren tötet jede Kreativität. Zwischen Muskeln, Nerven und Biochemie ist mein Kopf in der Regel zu leer zum schreiben.  
><em>

_Ich danke euch viele tausend Mal für das kontinuierliche Interesse und die stetigen Reviews. Ich habe euch, Sev, Hermine und Elena nicht vergessen. Und deswegen, obwohl es unendlich lange gedauert hat (und es nicht das beste Kapitel ist, was ich jemals geschrieben habe und ich nicht besonders zufrieden damit bin): Hier das 34. Kapitel von (In)Sanity._

_*Kürbissaft und Kekse hinstell*_

**34. Ermittlung**

Der Trank war so genial wie sein Erfinder und mit jedem weiteren Analyseschritt wurde Hermine aufgeregter. Das würde ein Durchbruch in der Tränkekunde sein, wenn er den Beschleuniger veröffentlichte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass der Job eines Lehrers eigentlich unter dem Niveau eines Severus Snape war. Weit darunter.

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag im Labor und wurde irgendwann dabei unterbrochen, als ihre Tochter den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Mom?!"

„Elena. Hallo, Herz. Ist es schon so spät?"

„Wir warten seit zehn Minuten auf dich, Mom. Professor Snape… also Severus meinte, ich soll mal gucken, ob du hier bist." Sie schlüpfte ganz durch die Tür. „Was machst du hier?"

„Severus hat einen genialen Trank erfunden und ich war damit beschäftigt, ihn zu analysieren."

„Was für einen Trank?"

„Das erzählen wir dir nachher… er ist nämlich wichtig für eure kleine Idee." Hermine lächelte ihre neugierige Tochter an und wusch sich dann die Hände. „Dann wollen wir den Professor mal nicht länger warten lassen."

Sie folgte Elena zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Severus bei einer Tasse Kaffee auf dem Sofa saß und mehr als zufrieden mit sich selber aussah.

„Ich nehme an, du bist beeindruckt?"

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du noch eingebildeter wirst als du es ohnehin schon bist… ja, ich bin beeindruckt." Sie grinste und sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte dem einer Katze, die Sahne geschleckt hatte. „Du solltest das wirklich veröffentlichen, Sev."

„Was ist das denn jetzt für ein Trank?" Elena sah ungeduldig von einem zum anderen. „Und wieso hilft er uns?"

„Kommen wir zur Sache." Severus wies auf die leeren Plätze seiner Sitzecke und Mutter und Tochter setzten sich. „Obgleich sich keine Trottel im Raum befinden, ist es vielleicht gut für einen Überblick, wenn wir die Situation kurz zusammenfassen. Irgendjemand hat eure Unterlagen in die Finger bekommen und dadurch Wind von der Vaterschaft, von eurer wirklichen Identität, aber nicht von der ganzen Wahrheit bekommen und ist damit zu Katrina Crane gegangen, die daraus natürlich augenblicklich die Story des Jahrhunderts machen wollte. Damit wir alle nicht völlig wahnsinnig werden, müssen wir ihr Einhalt gebieten und gleichzeitig der Dame, die uns verraten hat, einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen. Zu unserem Glück ist Elena jetzt schon eine bessere Seherin als Sybill Trelawney es jemals sein wird und hat gesehen, wer uns die Suppe eingebrockt hat. Also wissen wir, wen wir im Ministerium in die Mangel nehmen müssen. Dafür brauchen wir Vielsafttrank…"

„…um nicht aufzufallen. Und dabei kommt der Trank ins Spiel." Hermine nickte Elena zu.

„Richtig." Severus' Augenbrauen zuckten unwillig – er mochte es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden. Doch offensichtlich hatte Hermine ihm nur den Übergang zur Erklärung geben wollen, denn sie schwieg nun wieder und er erklärte: „Der Trank ist ein Vorgangsbeschleuniger. Einen Vielsafttrank braut man normalerweise nicht in vier Stunden. Er braucht einen Monat. Der Vorgangsbeschleuniger jedoch rafft, richtig zugegeben, den Reifeprozess des Trankes und verkürzt ihn so enorm. Dadurch sind wir im Stande den Vielsafttrank innerhalb von weniger als zwei Tagen zu brauen. Das heißt, unsere kleine Aktion wird Donnerstag starten, sobald dein Unterricht aus ist, Elena."

„Wessen Haare nehmen wir?" Natürlich hatte Elena sich schon heimlich in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek belesen.

Hermine und Severus wechselten einen kurzen Blick, Hermine sah stolz aus und Severus sehr zufrieden. Die erlogene Verwandtschaft gefiel ihm immer besser.

„Du hast also deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Elena." Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln und sie straffte sich stolz. „Um die Haare kümmere ich mich. Wir werden keine Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mimen – die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass irgendjemand irgendetwas von uns möchte und wir nicht authentisch genug spielen können."

„Also irgendwelche Menschen?"

„Nun… irgendwelche würde ich nicht sagen."

„Sondern?" Elena hibbelte auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab.

„Todesser."

„Wie bitte?!" Hermine fuhr auf.

„Wir nehmen die Haare von Todessern, die mir bekannt waren, von denen ich aber sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht mehr unter uns weilen und nicht mehr erkannt werden… aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie seit 25 Jahren tot sind."

Elena verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ich soll das Haar von einem Toten trinken?"

„Du kannst immer noch hier bleiben." Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue herausfordernd an. „Ich kann die Erinnerung an die Frauen per Legilimentik aus deinem Kopf extrahieren und die Aktion ohne dich durch ziehen, wenn dir das zu unangenehm ist."

Das Mädchen wirkte hin und her gerissen, doch für Hermine war die Sache klar.

„Elena macht bei so etwas nicht mit, Severus. Sie kann nicht einen ausgewachsenen Todesser mimen, sie ist 12 Jahre alt und sie ist ein Mädchen und kein Mann. Alleine, sich in dem fremden Körper zu Recht zu finden würde schon mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als uns bleibt."

„Es gibt auch weibliche Todesser, Hermine. Auch von solchen habe ich Haare. Es sind natürlich weniger, aber es gibt sie."

Der Einspruch ihrer Mutter weckte den Trotz in Elena.

„Ich mach's."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das machst." Hermines Stimme gewann an Schärfe. „Es besteht immer die Gefahr, dass sich irgendjemand an das Gesicht erinnert, gerade im Ministerium. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in eine Situation gerätst, in der du dich freihexen musst."

„Aber ich bleib doch die ganze Zeit bei euch."

„Das ist wesentlich leichter gesagt als getan."

„Das ist gemein!" Elena sprang auf. „Du kannst mir jetzt nicht verbieten da mit zu machen! Das war eigentlich Professor Snapes Aktion und meine! Wenn ihr mich nicht mitkommen lasst, bekommt ihr auch die Erinnerung nicht!"

„Setz dich wieder hin, Elena." Hermines Mami-Ton sprang an. „Wenn du dich benimmst wie eine Sechsjährige bleibst du ohnehin hier. Wir können das jetzt in angemessenem Ton besprechen oder du kannst zurück in den Turm gehen und wir blasen die Aktion komplett ab. Für so eine Sache müssen wir uns darauf verlassen können, dass du vernünftig bist, sonst kann das Ganze ganz gewaltig in die Hose gehen. Was wir tun wollen, ist illegal, Elena. Dafür kann Professor Snape seinen Job verlieren und ich genauso. Du bist außerdem minderjährig und darfst draußen nicht zaubern, egal ob durch Vielsafttrank verwandelt oder nicht. Wenn du also in eine Situation gerätst, aus der du nur durch Zauberkraft entkommen kannst, haben wir alle ebenfalls ein großes Problem, denn alleine, dass registriert wird, dass du gezaubert hast und das außerhalb der Schule kann uns schon zu einem Strick gedreht werden.

Also entweder du setzt dich jetzt wieder und wir besprechen das wie Erwachsene oder du gehst jetzt."

Elena war wütend, doch ein Blick auf Professor Snape zeigte ihr, dass er die Sache ähnlich sah wie ihre Mutter und ihr deshalb nicht zur Hilfe eilen würde. Und weil sie seine gute Meinung nicht verlieren wollte, gab sie klein bei und setzte sich wieder.

„Gut. Dann werden wir jetzt überlegen, welche Möglichkeiten wir haben. Ich bin weiterhin nicht damit einverstanden, dass du die Gestalt einer Todesserin annimmst, egal wie lange sie tot ist. Wir müssen eine Alternative finden."

„Muggel." Severus sah Hermine an. „Wir nehmen ein Muggelhaar von irgendeiner Frau hier aus Schottland. Und wenn wir grad dabei sind, können wir dann ja für uns auch noch Haare von Muggeln besorgen."

Hermine erwiderte den Blick kurz und nickte dann. „Das klingt besser. Ich erledige das."

Er lächelte auf einmal verhalten. „Pass auf Katzen auf."

Zu Elenas Erstaunen wurde ihre Mutter rot und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Also darf ich jetzt mit?"

Hermine nickte ihrer Tochter zu. „Wenn wir Muggelhaare nehmen, ja. Aber: Keine Alleingänge, du bleibst die ganze Zeit bei uns und wenn wir doch getrennt werden sollten, versteckst du dich irgendwo, bis wir kommen, um dich zu holen. Wenn wir den Vielsafttrank genommen haben, haben wir nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor wir uns zurück verwandeln. In der Zeit müssen wir schnell und effizient handeln."

Elena nickte, sichtlich erleichtert. Sie war wieder im Rennen.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine apparierte direkt am nächsten Morgen nach Glasgow, wo sie ein wenig einkaufen ging und dabei den Menschen in den Schlangen unauffällig Haare von den Mänteln zupfte. Am Nachmittag trafen die drei sich erneut zur „Projektstunde" und begannen, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Severus zeigte ihnen, wie man den Vorgangsbeschleuniger einsetzen musste und Hermine geriet darüber in völlige Begeisterung, während sie den Vielsafttrank im Kessel betrachtete, der mit jeder Minute, die verging, seinen Farbton etwas änderte.<p>

Elena konnte das Entzücken ihrer Mutter noch nicht so ganz nachempfinden, aber da Professor Snape unglaublich mit diesem Trank angab, musste er etwas ganz Besonderes sein, da ihr neuer Vater in der Regel seine Überlegenheit schweigend zum Ausdruck brachte.

Der Sonderteil in der Zeitung über Hermine und Severus war zum Schämen reißerisch und schlecht recherchiert und Severus musste erneut einen Bann über das Fenster legen, damit sie nicht von Leserbriefen überhäuft wurden.

Hermine war zudem den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, Elenas Kette Einhalt zu gebieten, die in einer Tour ansprang, da Elena sie heute anscheinend trug und quasi ununterbrochen auf die Zeitungsartikel und damit auch auf ihren angeblichen Vater angesprochen wurde. Hermine war fast dankbar, als Elena endlich zur Projektstunde kam und sie die Kette mit einem lautlosen Zauberspruch unschädlich machen konnte. Hatte ja viel genützt, das dumme Ding.

Am Mittwochabend war der Trank fertig – er sah eklig aus und roch nicht gut und Elena war nicht so begeistert über den Gedanken, einen Becher von dem Zeug zusammen mit dem Haar einer wildfremden zu trinken… aber sie würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen!

Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Eltern – so zu denken war noch immer mehr als ungewohnt – noch alles planten, aber sie musste schon wesentlich früher den schützenden Kerker verlassen als sonst, da die beiden nach eigenen Angaben noch zu tun hatten.

Im Turm warteten Lily und James wie mittlerweile schon gewohnt, um sie vor den neugierigen Blicken und Fragen ihrer Schulkameraden in Schutz zu nehmen. Der Sonderteil in der Zeitung am vorigen Tag hatte die Wellen noch einmal hoch schlagen lassen und gerade einige der Gryffindors schienen es ihr enorm übel zu nehmen, dass Severus Snape angeblich ihr Vater war.

Am Morgen hatte Stefan aus der vierten Klasse ihr im Aufenthaltsraum seine Meinung darüber gegeigt, dass sie die Tochter eines Slytherins und trotzdem in Gryffindor war. Die neugierigen Mitschüler um sie herum hatten nur zugeschaut und sie war zu wütend gewesen, um schlagfertig zu antworten und so hatte sie nur wie ein Idiot dagestanden und geguckt wie ein Hippogreif ohne Flügel. Irgendwann war James rüde dazwischen gegangen und als Stefan auf ihn herab spöttelte, hatte er ihm kurzerhand eins auf die Nase gegeben.

Die folgende Rangelei war von Morgaine, der resoluten Schulsprecherin aus der siebten Klasse, recht unfreundlich beendet worden – beide hatten Strafarbeiten kassiert, aber James hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er es nicht duldete, wenn jemand sich über Elenas Herkunft ausließ. Zwar fragten ihre Mitschüler noch immer und die neugierigen Blicke konnte auch James nicht abstellen, aber immerhin ärgerte sie niemand mehr offen. Und so hielten sich James und Lily nur weiterhin als Bodyguards an ihrer Seite und demonstrierten offen, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte, wer der Vater ihrer Freundin war. Und da beide, insbesondere aber James, als Sprösslinge des großen Harry Potter eine Vorreiterstellung hatten, ließ man Elena mit spitzen Bemerkungen in Ruhe. Einige wenige hatten Elena sogar erklärt, dass sie es ohnehin geahnt hätten – ihr Talent für Zaubertränke wäre von Anfang an suspekt gewesen… und diese Haarfarbe! Aber selbst Solidaritätsbekundungen mochte Elena nicht mehr hören, sie wollte einfach in Frieden gelassen werden.

„Wie läuft euer kleiner Plan?", erkundigte James sich, als sie zu dritt in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums saßen.

„Meine Mom und Professor Snape tüfteln noch irgendetwas aus." Elena zuckte die Achseln. „Aber das klappt schon."

„Merlin, ich bin so neidisch." James starrte düster vor sich hin. „Und ausgerechnet Professor Snape schlägt dir sowas vor."

„Er ist eigentlich wirklich nett, James."

Er verdrehte die Augen und Lily kicherte.

„Zu Jamy nicht."

„Du ärgerst ihn ja auch immer."

James wollte sich entrüsten, ließ es dann aber doch. Dann sah er sie fragend an.

„Hör mal, El… ist Snape eigentlich wirklich dein Dad?"

Elena und Lily tauschten einen Blick und Lily nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ich will hier nicht drüber reden", erwiderte Elena dann mit einem vielsagenden kleinen Blick gen ihrer Mitschüler. Zwar schien niemand besonderes Interesse an der Unterhaltung zu zeigen, bis auf die üblichen scheelen Blicke auf Elena, doch Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze waren überall.

James nickte verstehend und stand auf. „Kommt mit."

Neugierig folgten die Mädchen ihm aus dem Turm – sie hatten noch anderthalb Stunden bis zur Ausgangssperre und so hielt niemand sie auf. Er führte sie in den 7. Stock und hielt vor einem Wandteppich, auf dem ein großer, hagerer Zauberer sich unter einem Stuhl vor zwei wüst aussehenden Trollen versteckte.

Elena sah zweifelnd zu, wie James begann, auf dem Flur hin und her zu gehen, während Lily sich stirnrunzelnd dem Wandteppich zuwandte.

„Was tun sie da?!", fragte sie den Zauberer, der sie wütend anblinzelte, während die Trolle aufhorchten.

„Sei ruhig. Ich hatte sie fast soweit!"

„Wen hatten sie fast soweit?"

„Die Trolle, dummes Kind, die Trolle!" Er duckte sich rasch, als ein Troll suchend an ihm vorbei schnüffelte und raunte dann: „Verschwindet jetzt. Ich schaffe es noch!"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Barnabas der Bekloppte, Lil… Onkel Fred hat gesagt, dass er Trollen Ballett beibringen wollte und dabei drauf gegangen ist. Lass ihn einfach, er ist ein Freak."

Ein Aufleuchten ließ sie sich abwenden. Gegenüber dem Porträt war eine Tür erschienen.

„Da wären wir." James grinste in die Runde und stieß die Tür auf. „Ladies… der Raum der Wünsche."

Staunend traten sie ein und fanden sich in einem kleinen Konferenzzimmer wieder, mit einem runden Tisch mit drei Stühlen, auf dem Kakao aus drei Bechern dampfte und ein Teller mit Keksen stand.

„Perfekt." Er kicherte ob der verdutzten Gesichter der Mädchen. „Sagt bloß, ihr habt noch nichts vom Raum der Wünsche gehört."

„Nö." Lily nahm sich einen Keks und setzte sich hin. „Dad hat mal von ihrem geheimen Treffpunkt im fünften Jahr erzählt, aber nichts von einem Raum der Wünsche."

„Du hättest mal Onkel Fred genauer zuhören sollen."

„Wieso ist der Raum der Wünsche ein Büro?", schaltete Elena sich ein und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Weil ich wollte, dass er ein Raum ist, in dem wir uns gut unterhalten können. Das schien offensichtlich seine perfekte Lösung für eine ernste Angelegenheit zu sein. Der Raum erscheint immer so, wie du ihn gerade brauchst."

„Das ist ja praktisch." In Elenas Kopf entstanden plötzlich unendliche Möglichkeiten von einem kleinen Zaubertränkelabor, einer Bibliothek nur für sie allein mit allen Büchern, die ihre Mutter ihr noch nicht zu lesen erlaubte…

„Hör auf zu träumen, Streberin." James nippte an seinem Kakao und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Du hast eine Geschichte zu erzählen."

„Hmpf. Von mir aus. Also… äh… meine Mom ist ja die Freundin Hermine Granger von eurem Dad, okay?"

„Ja, hab ich mitbekommen."

„Okay… und im Endkampf wurde meine Mom von diesem Todesser überfallen… von Rabastan Lestrange."

In James' Kopf begann es sichtbar zu arbeiten und schließlich wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von nachdenklich zu betroffen.

„Scheiße."

Offensichtlich hatte er die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

Elena nickte. „Ja. Ziemlich. Meine Mom hat sich vor ihm versteckt und unter einem falschen Namen gelebt und naja… Du hast ja mitbekommen, dass er neulich festgenommen wurde… das war, nachdem er meine Mom entführt hat. Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore und dein Dad haben sie befreit und dann haben sie sich diese kleine Geschichte ausgedacht, dass ich Professor Snapes Tochter bin, damit niemand die Wahrheit rausfindet."

„Wieso macht Snape da mit?" James runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte er eine Tochter haben wollen?"

Lily begann breit zu grinsen und Elena wurde rot.

„Jetzt lach nicht", warnte sie ihn und er sah misstrauisch drein.

„Ist er etwa in dich verknallt?!"

Lily explodierte in Gelächter und Elena wurde dunkelrot und schlug nach ihm.

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot! Er ist in meine Mom verknallt!"

Zwar fiel James seine Kinnlade hinunter, doch er sah trotzdem erleichtert aus. „Snape und deine Mom?! Ist ja ekelhaft." Doch der Einwand klang nur halbherzig.

„Es ist nicht ekelhaft." Elena war trotzdem empört. „Er ist total nett und selbstlos!"

„Selbstlos?", echote James. „Snape selbstlos?"

„Ja. Meine Mom sagt, er hat keinerlei Vorteile von dem, was er alles für sie getan hat."

„Außer, dass sie mit ihm ins Bett geht." James wollte eigentlich nur einen flachen Witz machen, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Elena ihm das so übel nahm.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", knirschte sie. „Meine Mom geht mit niemandem ins Bett oder sowas! Kapiert?!"

„Ja, ja… schon gut. War ja nicht böse gemeint, komm wieder runter, El."

Schnaubend sah sie ihn an, doch er sah so übertrieben zerknirscht drein, dass sie nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist ein Idiot, James." Doch es klang nicht wirklich verletzend und so nickte James nur.

„Wo sie Recht hat", schaltete Lily sich spitz ein und wandte sich dann an Elena. „Uns ist das egal, wer dein echter oder unechter Dad ist. Wenn du Snape magst, ist doch alles in Butter."

Elena lächelte sie an und James nickte pflichtschuldig.

* * *

><p>Im Kerker waren Hermine und Severus damit beschäftigt, den Ablauf der kleinen Aktion minutiös durchzuplanen. Sie mussten apparieren, bevor sie sich verwandelten – die Zeit würde zu knapp sein. Severus hatte eine kleine Gasse als Apparierpunkt vorgeschlagen, die zwar nah am Ministerium lag, jedoch trotzdem abgelegen war und quasi nur von der Müllabfuhr benutzt wurde.<p>

Da Hermine keinen besseren Vorschlag hatte, nickte sie den seinen ab. Trotzdem war ihr bei der ganzen Sache nicht ganz wohl und sie fragte sich zwischendurch, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, sowohl der Journalistin als auch der Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin einfach einen unfreundlichen Brief mit Konsequenzandrohungen zu schicken.

Doch sie mochte sich vor Severus keine Blöße geben, der offensichtlich ganz wild auf die kleine Aktion war. Er war genauso ein Kindskopf wie Elena… und sie wusste, dass der Gedanke an seine kleine Rache als Entschädigung für die Zeitungsartikel und die schiefen Blicke ihm gerade so zur Genugtuung gereichte.

Und so besprach und plante sie mit ihm, als wäre sie genauso Feuer und Flamme wie er.

Als sie schließlich auch einen dritten Notfallplan ausgearbeitet hatten, sah Severus Hermine an, die auf den kleinen Stapel an Pergamenten starrte und sich die Stirn rieb.

Er lächelte schmal. „Noch kannst du das Ganze abblasen… auch wenn Elena dann für den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr mit dir spricht."

Hermine seufzte. Wie schaffte er es bloß immer auch ohne Legilimentik ihre Gedanken zu lesen?

„Ich will das ja gar nicht abblasen. Ich hab einfach Bedenken, Sev. Immerhin plane ich gerade eine illegale Aktion mit meiner zwölfjährigen Tochter. Wenn ich so etwas alleine oder mit Harry und Ron unternehme ist das etwas anderes."

„Wie gesagt… du kannst es immer noch abblasen." Sein Lächeln wurde diabolischer. „Oder ich hole mir die Erinnerung von Elena und zieh die kleine Aktion alleine durch. Dann würde ich mir den Vielsafttrank mit Freuden sparen."

„Und gleich eine Klage am Hals haben? Für welchen Effekt? Ein bisschen Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten? Ich bitte dich..."

„Du darfst mich alles bitten, was du möchtest."

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie vermuten, dass er mit ihr flirtete… flirtete Severus Snape etwa mit ihr?!

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte. „Da fällt mir bestimmt noch was ein…"

Sein Herz begann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, als er hörte, wie neckend ihr Tonfall nun war.

Und da der Plan ohnehin fertig war, beschloss er, sie von ihren Bedenken abzulenken.

Hermine war etwas überrumpelt, als er die Hände um ihren Hals legte und sie zu sich heran zog, um sie zu küssen. Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte sie sich, doch als das wohlige Gefühl, von ihm geküsst zu werden, in ihr Gehirn schwappte, entspannte sie sich und erwiderte die federleichte Berührung.

Als er den Kuss etwas vertiefte und mit seinen langen Fingern ihren Nacken massierte, packte sie etwas, was sie lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Sie wollte mehr von ihm. Mehr Nähe und mehr Berührung.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken wand sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher zu sich und allzu bereitwillig folgte er ihrem Ziehen und senkte seinen Oberkörper über den ihren, sodass sie beide die Hitze spürten, die der jeweils andere abstrahlte.

Wie von selbst lagen sie plötzlich beide mehr auf dem Sofa, als dass sie saßen, und wie von selbst kam er zwischen ihren Beinen zu liegen. Und obwohl sie seinen Kuss mit derselben Hitze erwiderte, die auch er spürte, konnte er die kleine Alarmglocke in seinem Hinterkopf nicht abstellen, die unbarmherzig zu schrillen begann, als er ihrer beider Position und die Reaktion seines Körpers darauf registrierte.

Er versuchte, sich ein wenig zurück zu nehmen und ihr den Freiraum zu lassen, den sie brauchte, doch momentan schien sie selbst mit ihrer Position ganz zufrieden zu sein, denn sie war in dem Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten völlig versunken und schien nicht gewillt zu sein, die schraubstockartige Umklammerung ihrer Arme um seinen Hals auch nur ein wenig zu lösen.

_Wir sind wieder im Rennen :) Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es zügig weiter geht (diese und nächste Woche habe ich Prüfungsphase und danach ist erstmal zwei Wochen Urlaub angesagt ;)), aber ich werde versuchen, immer zwischendurch, wenn keine Lernerei mehr in meinen Kopf geht, einige Sätze zu Papier zu bringen. _


	35. Chapter 35

_*reinschleich* Es ist soweit... ein neues Kapitel ist da. Ich entschuldige mich tausendmal dafür, dass es solange gedauert hat... und bin völlig baff, dass auch über ein Jahr nach dem letzten Update noch Reviews und FavouriteAlerts reinkommen. Danke, danke, danke dafür :) Euretwegen hab ich mich hingesetzt und weitergeschrieben. Irgendwie hatte ich mich im Laufe des kleinen Vielsaftausflugs verrannt und stand auf dem Schlauch, hab mich im Kreis gedreht, in die eine Richtung, in die andere und kam irgendwie nicht weiter. Ich hab dann mal hier und dort einiges anderes geschrieben, aber wann immer ich vor InSanity saß, war doch wieder nur große Leere in meinem Kopf. Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt vorbei - das Kapitel hier ging dann letzten Endes doch Recht schnell._

_Witzigerweise hab ich in der ganzen Zeit, in der InSanity brach lag, eine Sache doch geschrieben - der Epilog steht bereits, auch wenn wir noch lange nicht am Schluss sind ;)_

_Ich wünsch euch jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem kleinen Ausflug. Das Kapitel ist für fan und Buffy66, die weitergereviewed haben, obwohl sich hier nichts geregt hat. Ich danke euch :)_

**35. Exkurs**

Für eine Weile ergab er sich schlicht dem atemberaubenden Gefühl ihrer Haut an seiner, ihrer Lippen auf den seinen und ihres Körpers an dem seinen. Und doch. Als er spürte, wie der Drang, seine Hände unter ihrer Kleider zu schieben und sie überall zu berühren, größer und drängender wurde, schaltete sich sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein ein. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder aus ihren Erinnerungen auf und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass weder sie noch er soweit waren. Es war nicht gut. Und es war nicht so, wie er es sich für das erste Mal wünschte. Und es würde ein erstes Mal sein, bewusster, gewollter und mit anderen Gefühlen als vor dem Krieg.

Sanft aber bestimmt unterbrach er die innige Berührung und sah sie an.

Ihr verschleierter Blick wurde etwas klarer und als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde der ihre fragend.

„Was ist?"

Ihre Stimme klang rau und in diesem Moment wollte Severus nichts mehr als sie erneut zu küssen und alle Vernunft zu vergessen. Und doch. Er konnte nicht.

„Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist gerade nicht stark genug für so etwas, Hermine."

Sie lächelte. „Das ist in Ordnung."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist zu früh. Für uns beide. Es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt gerade lieber machen würde, aber es würde dir nicht gut tun und mir auch nicht. Am Ende würdest du es bereuen und ich ebenfalls." Sanft strich er ihr durchs Gesicht und musste fast lachen, als er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, Miss Granger."

Für einen Moment hielt sie seinem Blick stand, dann seufzte sie resigniert. „Vermutlich hast du wie immer Recht. Und ich hasse es."

Nun gab er dem Lächeln doch nach. „Ich auch."

* * *

><p>Hermine war einigermaßen frustriert nach diesem kleinen Ausflug in die Welt der Körperlichkeit, doch es war, wie sie gesagt hatte: Er hatte Recht und sie wusste es.<p>

Und so gingen sie auch an diesem Abend unverrichteter Dinge ins Bett – ausschließlich, um zu schlafen. Ein anstrengender Tag stand ihnen bevor und so richtig wusste Hermine noch nicht, was das Ergebnis dieses Tages sein würde.

Den Vormittag verbrachte sie abwechselnd damit, sich Sorgen zu machen und mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, die ganze Sache abzublasen, weil sie sinnlos und gefährlich war. Aber so gern sie das tun wollte – die Entrüstung und Enttäuschung ihrer Tochter wollte Hermine sich lieber ersparen.

Mittlerweile war sie sehr froh, dass ihre Eltern nie gewusst hatten, was sie mit Harry und Ron in Hogwarts alles angestellt hatte, denn sie hatte ihren Eltern nie alle Details über ihre Abenteuer mit den beiden Jungen erzählt. Sie hätten sie vermutlich nicht wieder zurück gelassen. Nun befand Hermine sich ebenfalls in dieser Rolle und der Gedanke daran, dass ihre Tochter irgendwie in Gefahr geriet, ließ ihren Blutdruck steigen und trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Es war nicht einfach, Mutter zu sein. Und in ihrer Position noch weniger als in einer „normaleren".

Doch so wenig sie es auch wollte - der Tag verging und kurz vor dem Mittagessen kam Severus zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten. Sie aßen gemeinsam Mittag und packten dann zusammen, was sie für den Ausflug brauchten – die trinkfertigen Phiolen und passende Umhänge und drei – zugegebenermaßen ziemlich illegale – Portschlüssel, die sicherstellen sollten, dass vor allem Elena sich aus jeder unvorhergesehen Situation schnell befreien konnte.

Severus merkte wohl, dass Hermine noch immer eher mit Unbehagen an die ganze Sache ging, aber er für seinen Teil war fest überzeugt, der frechen Journalistin einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Er war hochmotiviert, die Frau so sehr zu verängstigen, dass es ihr nie wieder einfiel, über ihn oder seine Familie einen Artikel zu veröffentlichen.

Weder Hermine noch Elena wussten davon und er wollte sie nicht dabei haben. Er brauchte keinen Vielsafttrank, um das durchzuführen – der Trank war eher eine kleine Angeberei vor Hermine gewesen und ein Ansporn für Elena (und er wusste, beides war ihm sehr gut geglückt), mit dem sie die Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin zumindest identifizieren konnten, um sie bei Creevey zu melden. Die Journalistin jedoch würde er sich alleine vorknöpfen.

Schließlich verging die Zeit schneller als erwartet mit Nichtigkeiten und dann standen sie auf einmal in der kleinen Seitengasse in der Nähe des Ministeriums.

Elena trug bereits die zu große Robe für ihre Verwandlung und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie ihre Phiole bekam. Sie sah ihrer Mutter an, dass diese gestresster war als sie zugab, doch sie ignorierte es. Das würde ihr keiner verderben.

„Die Verwandlung ist unangenehm", informierte ihr neuer Vater sie, „und du merkst, sobald du dich zurück verwandelst… nimm das als Anlass, dich sofort irgendwohin zurück zu ziehen, wo dich niemand sieht. Falls du uns verlierst, aktivierst du deinen Portschlüssel und wartest dann am Tor auf uns. Wir werden in die Abteilung des Familienministeriums gehen und du wirst uns die Dame zeigen, die uns verpfiffen hat… und wir werden dann später weitere Schritte einleiten."

„Elena… ich möchte, dass du dir absolut sicher bist, wenn du uns die Frau zeigst." Hermine klang ernst. „Der Verkauf dieser kleinen Geschichte wird sie ihren Job und ihren Ruf kosten und deshalb erwarte ich von dir, dass du sie nur erkenntlich machst, wenn du dir wirklich absolut sicher bist. Natürlich wird dein Verdacht hinterher überprüft werden, aber denk daran, dass alleine die Anschuldigung schwer auf ihr liegen wird. Die unsägliche Katrina Crane werden wir in der halben Stunde nicht mehr besuchen können, aber am wichtigsten ist, dass wir herausfinden, wer da so reißerisch mit unseren geheimen Daten umgegangen ist."

Elena nickte. Zwar klang die Sache jetzt nicht mehr halb so spaßig wie vorher, aber alleine die Aussicht auf den Vielsafttrank ließ sie weiter freudig aufgeregt sein.

Als sie ihn schließlich mit zugehaltener Nase herunterschluckte, war sie sich ihrer Sache plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Er schmeckte wie zerkochter Kohl und im nächsten Moment begannen ihre Eingeweide sich zu winden, als ob sie lebende Schlangen geschluckt hätte. Dann breitete sich die Hitze aus ihrem Magen in ihren restlichen Körper aus und sie fühlte sich im nächsten Moment als bestünde sie nur noch aus heißem Wachs, das gerade zerfloss. Ihre Gliedmaßen dehnten sich und ihr Kopf kribbelte und sie spürte auf ekelerregende Art und Weise, wie sie größer wurde.

Obwohl sie gerne schreien wollte, unterdrückte sie jeden Laut, um ihre Mutter nicht noch mehr zu stressen.

Als sie schließlich wieder klar sehen konnte, schwankte sie fast sofort. Die Welt war aus gut zwanzig Zentimeter zusätzlicher Höhe doch etwas anders anzusehen und ihre Gliedmaßen erschienen ihr zu lang und zu ungelenk. Außerdem war ihr Kopf zu leicht – ein Griff nach ihren Haaren bestätigte ihr das: Sie hatte einen „flotten" Kurzhaarschnitt.

Suchend wandte sie sich nach ihrer Mutter und Severus um. Ihre Mom stand an die schmutzige Wand gelehnt. Sie war tatsächlich nun ein kleines bisschen kleiner als Elena und hatte strohblonde Haare, eine Stubsnase, einen Wust an Sommersprossen und viele Lachfältchen um die Augen. Und sie war dicker.

Elena lachte und erschrak ob des ungewohnten Tons. Die fremde Frau, die ihre Mutter war, lächelte ihr zu.

„Geht es dir gut, Schatz?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Ihrer beider Stimmen waren sehr seltsam. Das Gefühl mit einer fremden Stimme zu sprechen war fast noch unangenehmer als die Verwandlung selbst.

„Ladies… kann ich ihnen helfen?" Ein kleiner, dicker Mann gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er hatte eine Glatze und einen buschigen Haarkranz rund herum. Auf der Nase trug er eine Brille.

„Wir möchten zum Ministerium", gab Elena sich selbstbewusst und er maß sie mit den Augen ab.

„Das ist direkt hier nebenan. Darf ich sie dort hin begleiten?"

„Sehr witzig, Sev", schaltete ihre Mutter ein und der kleine, dicke Mann verneigte sich albern.

Für einen Augenblick war Elena sprachlos, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrach. Ihre Mutter packte sie an der Schulter, grinste sie kurz an und wurde dann geschäftig.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sobald du dich seltsam fühlst, musst du weg, verstehst du, Liebling?"

„Ja, Mom. Und jetzt sei mal eine halbe Stunde nicht so offensichtlich meine Mom, ich bin zu alt, um deine Tochter zu sein."

„Hört, hört", murmelte Hermine in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart, doch sie ließ Elena wieder los und zu dritt eilten sie zur Telefonzelle, die sie in das Ministerium brachte.

Elena war nur einmal vorher hier gewesen, als Tante Ginny auf sie aufgepasst hatte und Onkel Harry etwas vorbeibringen wollte. Es war für Elena und Lilly ein großer Ausflug gewesen, doch der heutige toppte alles und so war sie während des gesamten Prozederes in der Telefonzelle so hibbelig, dass sie am liebsten auf der Stelle hüpfen wollte.

Der große Springbrunnen erschien ihr viel kleiner – vermutlich, weil sie selber momentan wesentlich größer war.

Severus, bei dessen Anblick sie sich jede Sekunde zusammen reißen musste, um nicht erneut in hysterisches Kichern auszubrechen, eilte zielstrebig voran zur Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten. Rücksichtslos, wie sie es von ihm kannte, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, doch im Anbetracht seiner geringen Größe und plumpen Figur kam der Effekt seiner wallenden Roben nicht so beeindruckend zur Geltung, wie es bei seiner normalen Gestalt der Fall war.

„Ich merke, dass du lachst", knurrte er sie leise über seine Schulter hinweg an, als sie auf den Aufzug warteten.

„Entschuldige." Trotzdem entfuhr ihr noch ein halblautes Lachen, was ihre Mutter mit einem Stoß strafte, bevor sie den Aufzug mit einigen anderen Menschen betraten.

Aufgeregt versuchte Elena, sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten, doch sie fühlte sich, als müsste man ihr schon aus Meilen Entfernung ansehen, dass ihr Körper nicht zu ihr passte. Das Innere des Aufzugs war klassisch mit Spiegeln verkleidet und sie betrachtete sich unauffällig, dem Drang los zu lachen wieder angestrengt widerstehend.

Sie war groß, hager, hatte kurzes, blondes Haar, das ihr in sanften Wellen kaum bis über die Ohren ging, schmale Lippen und eine gerade Nase. Ihre Augen waren von wässrigem Blau und sie hatte ein völlig unpassendes Grübchen im Kinn. Wenn Lilly und James sie doch bloß sehen könnten!

Ihre Mutter bemerkte die Musterung trotz allem und lächelte ihr über ihr Spiegelbild so schmal zu, dass es wie ein höfliches Lächeln aussah, das man jemand fremdes im Aufzug zu warf. Aber Elena wusste, dass ihre Mom wusste, was sie dachte. Sie war eben ihre Mom… auch wenn sie total seltsam aussah.

Severus sah betont gestresst drein und beachtete die beiden Frauen nicht, wofür Elena sehr dankbar war. Jeder Blick von ihm hätte sie wieder in einen hysterischen Lachanfall geworfen.

Hermine argwöhnte liebevoll, dass er das Aussehen des Mannes nur gewählt hatte, um Elena eine Freude zu machen – ihm musste von Anfang an klar gewesen sein, dass das Mädchen sich vor Lachen kugeln würde, wenn es ihn so sah.

Die Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten befand sich im fünften Stock und so verließen sie den Aufzug rasch wieder.

„Halt die Augen auf", raunte ihre Mutter ihr leise zu und aufgeregt nickte Elena und widerstand dem Drang, sich durch die seltsam kurzen Haare zu fahren.

Es gingen zwei Flure ab und ein Schild direkt gegenüber dem Aufzug wies sie darauf hin, dass sich die Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten im rechten Flur befand, während man nach links in die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit kam. Dort war deutlich mehr Betrieb als im rechten Flur und Elena war erleichtert, dass sie ihre Detektivarbeit nicht dort durchführen mussten.

Der Flur der Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten war relativ ruhig, aus den Büros drangen vereinzelt Stimmen und zwischendurch flatterte ein Memo an der Decke entlang.

Viele der Bürotüren waren offen und Elena lugte in jede, an der sie langsam vorbei gingen, neugierig hinein, um zu sehen, ob die Verräterin dort arbeitete.

Als sie das erste Mal vor einer geschlossenen Tür standen, zwinkerte Hermine ihrer Tochter kurz zu, lauschte möglichst unauffällig an der Tür, ob jemand darin war, und als die Geräusche drinnen ihr das bestätigten, riss sie die Tür einfach weit auf, sodass Elena einen Blick auf den Ministerialen in dem Büro erhaschen konnte.

Der Mann sah irritiert drein.

„Oh, Verzeihung", flötete Hermine sogleich. „Ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt, entschuldigen sie vielmals."

Und bevor der verdutzte Mann etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Elena hüpfte fast vor Vergnügen. Der Ausflug wurde mit jeder Minute besser.

Ihre Mom grinste sie verschwörerisch an, bevor sie weitergingen, während Severus nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie verfuhren weiter nach genau diesem Schema, bis sie schließlich am Ende des Flurs angekommen waren.

Elena sah ihre Mutter und Severus zweifelnd an und Hermine warf besorgt einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Noch zehn Minuten.

„Sie ist nicht hier", flüsterte Elena aufgeregt und Severus knurrte etwas Unverständliches.

„Es ist ganz normale Arbeitszeit", murmelte Hermine. „Sie muss hier sein."

„Vielleicht ist sie krank?"

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Die weibliche Stimme ließ sie kollektiv herumfahren. Eine kleine, brünette, dickliche Frau stand vor ihnen. Sie war offensichtlich aus der Personaltoilette getreten.

Im Affekt packte Elena den Arm ihrer Mutter. Das war die Frau.

Hermine verstand sofort und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Miss…?"

„Gallaghan. Und es ist Mrs."

„Mrs Gallaghan. Wir suchen das Büro von Mr Creevey."

„Das ist direkt das erste vorne links am Aufzug." Die Hexe lächelte sie süß an und winkte ihnen mit einem kurzen, speckigen Arm, der voller rasselnder Armreifen hing, die nicht so Recht zu ihren ansonsten förmlichen Roben passen wollten. „Kommen sie, ich bringe sie hin."

„Zu freundlich, danke."

Sie folgten der Frau langsam und Elena suchte den Blick ihrer Mutter, die ihn warnend erwiderte. Jetzt nur nichts anmerken lassen.

Severus sah überaus finster drein.

„Da ist es", strahlte Mrs Gallaghan vor der Tür, die ganz offensichtlich zu Dennis' Büro führte. Ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift

„_Dennis Creevey_

_Leiter der Abteilung für__Familienangelegenheiten bei Magiern und magischen Wesen"_

hing daran.

„Offensichtlich", knurrte Severus und Hermine warf auch ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich strahlend lächelnd an Mrs Gallaghan wandte.

„Vielen Dank, wie dumm von uns. Manchmal ist man aber auch vollkommen blind!"

„Ach, das ist doch kein Problem. Wir geben gerne Auskunft, wenn wir damit helfen können." Mrs Gallaghan lachte und Hermine stimmte ein, aber selbst mit der fremden Stimme konnte Elena heraushören, dass ihre Mutter der Frau eigentlich an die Kehle springen wollte.

„Wir werden ihre Auskunftsfreudigkeit im Hinterkopf behalten", flötete Severus sehr doppeldeutig und die Ministeriale schenkte ihm einen irritierten Blick und nickte dann nur schlicht.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sechs Minuten. Sie mussten gehen.

„Herrje, da fällt mir ein, wir sollten doch noch… Alice in der Lobby treffen!" Sie sah Severus und Elena auffordernd an und zum Glück verstanden beide den Wink und nickten. „Mrs Gallaghan, vielen Dank noch einmal für die Auskunft! Wir müssen leider jetzt noch einmal schnell nach unten – wie dumm von uns, wir haben vollkommen vergessen, dass wir noch jemanden erwarten."

Severus war schon beim Aufzug, um den Knopf zu drücken, und während Mrs Gallaghan noch einen irritierten Gruß murmelte, gesellten Hermine und Elena sich schon zu ihm.

„Vier Minuten", flüsterte Hermine nervös und die anderen beiden nickten.

Elena begann unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere zu wackeln, während sie warteten. Warum nur dauerte das jetzt gefühlte Stunden?!

„Gibt es hier keine Treppe?!", zischte Severus ungehalten und Hermine warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Elena, hast du deinen Portschlüssel?!", raunte sie ihrer Tochter dann zu und Elena nickte aufgeregt, den Kugelschreiber in ihrer Hand umkrampfend.

Ein Tippen auf den Drücker würde den Portschlüssel aktivieren und sie in Sicherheit bringen.

In diesem Moment kam der Aufzug endlich an und sie traten ein. Es waren noch drei andere Leute im Aufzug, die glücklicherweise auch in die Lobby wollten und zu ihrer Erleichterung wollte auch auf den Etagen 6 und 7 niemand mehr einsteigen, so dass sie rasch in der Eingangshalle waren.

Severus packte Elena am Arm und riss sie mit sich durch die Menge an Zauberern und Hexen.

Eine Minute.

An der breiten Wand, an der sich die Flohnetzwerkfeuer befanden, ging es dann los.

„Professor!" Elena keuchte auf und vergaß für den Augenblick, dass sie mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor per du war. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als würden sie in zu enge Schuhe gepresst und irgendwie komprimiert.

Severus sah sie an und auch er begann sich zu verändern.

Wenn Elena nicht so ängstlich und aufgeregt gewesen wäre, hätte sie es lustig gefunden, dass die erste Veränderung an ihm die Größe seiner Nase war.

Ihr Professor reagierte schnell, sah sich um, packte sie dann fester und zog sie mit sich in eine Nische zwischen zwei Kaminen.

Geistesgegenwärtig sprach er einen simplen Ignorierzauber über sie beide, während er mit der anderen Hand Elena an sich gepresst hielt, die sich nun rasend schnell zurück verwandelte.

Für einen Moment verlor er jede Aufmerksamkeit, als die Rückwandlung auch bei ihm voll zu schlug.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war sein erster Impuls, Elena zu untersuchen, ob es ihr gut ging. Sie hatte wieder ihre alte Größe und ihr altes Aussehen, was ihn enorm beruhigte – ihr verwandeltes Aussehen war verstörend gewesen – und der nun viel zu große Umhang hing lax an ihr herunter. Sie hatte das Gesicht in seinem nun viel zu kurzen Umhang vergraben und klammerte sich an ihm fest und er bemerkte, von seltsamem Stolz erfüllt, dass sie während der Verwandlung erneut keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte.

Geistesgegenwärtig verlängerte er seinen Umhang mit einem gemurmelten Spruch und drehte Elenas Gesicht dann sanft zu sich.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie leise und sie nickte, ein wenig verstört drein blickend.

Dann fuhr sie zusammen und drehte sich zur Lobby um. „Wir müssen meine Mom suchen!"

Er packte sie, bevor sie aus der Nische flüchten konnte. „Hiergeblieben. Deine Mutter ist eine erwachsene Frau und kann sich selber helfen. Wir werden jetzt diese Portschlüssel benutzen und verschwinden, bevor uns jemand sieht, hast du verstanden?"

„Aber was ist, wenn sie sich nicht verstecken konnte?!"

„Da draußen ist genug Tumult. Deine Mutter hat sich schon vor ganz anderen Dingen erfolgreich versteckt und schließlich ist sie doch die klügste Mutter der Welt?"

Elena sah nicht begeistert aus, doch er ließ keine Widerrede zu. Hermine war hinter ihnen gewesen, sie hatte gesehen, dass er Elena bei sich hatte. Sie würde wissen, dass er auf Elena Acht geben würde und sich selber in Sicherheit bringen.

„Aktivier jetzt den Portschlüssel."

„Aber…"

„Elena! Aktivier. Deinen. Portschlüssel." Er sah sie streng an und sie gab klein bei, wenngleich sie auch die Unterlippe vorschob.

Er ignorierte das mit jahrelanger Übung und starrte sie schlicht so lange an, bis sie schließlich demonstrativ den Kugelschreiber hervor zog und mit einem Klicken den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Severus zählte in Gedanken mit und erst, als sie sich in Luft auflöste, aktivierte auch er den seinen.

_Ob Hermine es geschafft hat? :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hallo liebe treue Leserschaft :)  
><em>

_Erstmal muss ich euch alle knutschen und euch ein gutes, neues Jahr wünschen, auch wenn schon Ende Februar ist! _

_Ich hör einfach mal auf, mich für die ewige Verzögerung zu entschuldigen - ich schreib momentan noch an drei anderen Sachen und dann gibts da ja auch noch ein Studium, das mal irgendwann gemacht werden will :D Aber es geht stetig voran... und zum Dank für die Geduld gibts heute mal ein bisschen Action :)) Diesmal allerdings nicht besonders viel Snanger-Interaktion ;)_

_ Yusuria: Danke für deine ellenlangen Reviews - ich liebe sie :D Die Haare sind einfach von x-beliebigen Muggeln, deshalb würden sie im Ministerium auf jeden Fall nicht erkannt ;)_

_ Buffy66: Besser spät als nie wünsche ich dir auch noch eine schöne Adventszeit und eine tolle Weihnachtszeit nachträglich (Ich hoffe, sie waren schön? :D) und natürlich ein supergutes, neues Jahr! Die Gallaghan wird auf offiziellem Weg alle gemacht - Sevi hat da noch was ganz anderes im Sinn ;) Aber ich verrat mal nicht zu viel... nur so viel: Er ist böse. Und ich liebe ihn dafür :D Daddy hin, Daddy her - in ihm steckt immer noch ein Severus Snape. Und ein Severus Snape beschützt, was er liebt ;) (Auch wenn er das nie so sagen würde)_

_Also weiter geht's!_

**36. Rache**

Hermine merkte mit Entsetzen, wie die Rückverwandlung begann, während sie durch die Lobby stürmten und dadurch unangenehm viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Sie sah noch, wie Severus Elena packte und sie in eine Lücke manövrierte, bevor sie aus ihrer Sicht verschwanden, und kombinierte rasch, dass er sie mit einem Ignorierzauber relativ unsichtbar gemacht hatte. Länger dachte sie nicht mehr nach - die Rückwandlung wurde schlimmer und bevor man erkannte, dass sie Vielsafttrank genommen hatte, aktivierte sie ihren Portschlüssel.

Glücklicherweise befand sie sich unmittelbar bei den Apparationspunkten, sodass ihr plötzliches Verschwinden nicht zu sehr auffallen würde.

In einem letzten Versuch, sich vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen, warf sie ihre Kapuze über und hatte so die Arme vor dem Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass ihre Gesichtszüge sich veränderten.

Dann spürte sie das vertraute Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und ergab sich der Rückverwandlung.

* * *

><p>Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich zu besinnen. Eine glücklicherweise höchst vertraute Stimme kreischte „Mom!" und im nächsten Moment hing ihr ihre Merlin sei Dank wieder normalgroße Tochter am Hals und riss sie in eine ungestüme Umarmung.<p>

Erleichtert erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Hermine." Severus tauchte neben ihnen auf und nickte ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Ihr habt es geschafft."

Seine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Augenscheinlich. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für die bahnbrechende Entdeckung einer Offensichtlichkeit."

„Zu schade, dass wir uns noch nicht auf dem Schulgelände befinden." Sie lachte und Elena, die sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, hüpfte aufgedreht auf und ab, während Severus Hermine einen spöttischen Blick zu warf.

„Das musst du später nochmal sagen, Da!"

Severus warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Was ist ein ‚Da'? Und bitte hör mit dem Gehopse auf!"

„Ein ‚Da' ist ein Dad, Da!" Elena hörte folgsam auf zu hüpfen, doch die Aufregung durchströmte sie noch immer und so wippte sie unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

Verwirrt rieb ihr ‚Da' sich die Stirn. „Was genau gefällt dir an meinem Vornamen oder ‚Dad' nicht?"

Hermine wollte sich kugeln vor Lachen ob seiner Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht der Anwandlungen einer überdrehten Zwölfjährigen. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt.

„Ich muss alles durchprobieren! Wie findest du ‚Pa'?"

Als Severus kaum sichtbar schauderte, musste Hermine doch lachen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ‚Pa' angemessen ist, Elena. Ich fände es schön, wenn du bei ‚Severus' und ‚Dad' bleibst. Vor allem, wenn andere dabei sind. Und jetzt gehen wir zurück ins Schloss, sonst verpasst du das Abendessen."

„Darf ich dabei sein, wenn ihr die Gallaghan bei Prof Dumbledore anschwärzt?"

„Prof Dumbledore hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Ich werde eine Nachricht an Dennis Creevey schreiben. Das ist kein Spaß, Elena, sondern eine ernste Angelegenheit."

„Und es heißt Mrs Gallaghan", fügte Severus hinzu, erleichtert, dass Hermine das Zepter wieder übernommen hatte.

Elena zog einen Flunsch. Ganz offensichtlich war der Ausflug vorbei… und der Spaß auch. Um sich den Nachmittag nicht völlig zu ruinieren, widersprach sie nicht und ließ sich zum Schloss treiben.

„Elena", rief ihre Mutter sie zurück, bevor sie sich am Kerker trennten. „Es ist, hoffe ich, selbstverständlich, dass unser kleiner Ausflug ein Geheimnis bleibt? Auch gegenüber Lilly und James!"

„Jaaa, Mom." Offensichtlich war es nicht so selbstverständlich gewesen, denn Elena sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lächeln und warf ihrer Tochter stattdessen noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich endgültig trennten.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker trafen sie einige wenige Slytherins, die jedoch entweder nur stumm, mit eingezogenen Köpfen an ihnen vorbei eilten oder kurz höflich grüßten.

Beide Reaktionen waren für Severus aus zweierlei Gründen eine Genugtuung. Erstens hatte er seinem Haus direkt nach dem Vorfall mit dem Zeitungsartikel eine deutliche Ansage gemacht und seit dem hatte es zumindest in seiner Gegenwart nicht einen Mucks über ihn und Hermine gegeben. Was die Schüler hinter seinem Rücken flüsterten, konnte er nicht beeinflussen, aber es war ihm ohnehin gleich.

Zweitens erleichterte es ihn ungemein, dass er seine Schüler offenbar so gut im Griff hatte, obwohl ihm diese Vatersache mit Elena noch schwer fiel. Er hatte deutlich gemerkt, wie Hermine sich in Gegenwart der Schüler verspannt hatte und auch ihr leises Erstaunen bemerkt, als die beißenden Kommentare, die sie von den Slytherins aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit gewohnt war, wegblieben.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen setzte Hermine umgehend ein Schreiben auf, in dem sie Dennis darüber informierte, dass ein anonymer Tipp ihnen Mrs Gallaghan als Verantwortliche für den Vorfall mit der Zeitung genannt hatte, und verlangte, dass er der Sache nachging, notfalls mit Veritaserum.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbrachten sie mit einer Übungsrunde mit dem Irrwicht und Severus war so weit zufrieden mit ihrem Fortschritt. Übers Wochenende würde er den Irrwicht nicht stumm lassen, sodass Hermine den Ernstfall üben konnte, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass sie die Verhandlungen ohne weiteren Schaden überstehen würde.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag kam ein dicker Umschlag von Dennis Creevey, der sich in blumigsten, ausschweifendsten Worten für den Vorfall entschuldigte, ihnen die neuen Dokumente mitschickte, in denen Severus Snape nun als Elena Granger-Snapes Vater eingetragen war, und langatmig erklärte, dass er den Hinweis ernst nahm und die Sache verfolgte und sie auf dem Laufenden halten würde.<p>

Das war so weit der Effekt, den Hermine sich erhofft hatte und mit den neuen Dokumenten in der Hand fühlte sie sich etwas weniger gestresst, wenn sie an die kommende Verhandlung am Dienstag dachte. Egal was Lestrange sagte, sie hatte nun etwas gegen ihn in der Hand, was niemand anzweifeln konnte. Das Ergebnis des Tests war reproduzierbar. Elenas Haare würden die Wahrheit niemals verraten.

Sie brachte eine Kopie der neuen Geburtsurkunde ihrer Tochter selbst zu Albus und er beglückwünschte sie warmherzig zu dem Erfolg und ließ Elena ebenfalls rufen, damit sie die Neuigkeiten begutachten konnte.

Hermine beobachtete voller Rührung, wie ihre Tochter beim Anblick ihrer neuen Geburtsurkunde, in der sie nun ihren richtigen und den neuen Nachnamen führte, in helles Begeisterungsquietschen ausbrach. Ihr Blick traf den des Schulleiters und sie teilten einen Moment stiller Freude und auch gewissen Erstaunens: Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich eines Tages einer von Severus Snapes Schülern freuen würde, seinen Nachnamen zu tragen.

Und für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte Hermine sich den Gedanken, dass Hermine Snape auch nicht schlecht klang… doch sie wischte den Gedanken rasch beiseite. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.

Elena bat um eine Kopie der Geburtsurkunde und mit einem kleinen Lächeln duplizierte Hermine das Schriftstück für sie, bevor Albus es wegsortierte.

Das Pergament fest an die Brust gedrückt rannte Elena davon, um es Lilly und James zu zeigen und Albus und Hermine blieben zurück, für einen Moment jeder versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken.

Schließlich war es Albus, der wieder geschäftig wurde und sanft, aber ernst über seine Halbmondbrille schaute.

„Wie laufen eure Vorbereitungen für Dienstag?"

Einen Augenblick schloss Hermine die Augen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und ein wenig angestrengt lächelte. „Sie laufen gut. Wir üben mit einem Irrwicht und es wird besser."

Albus lächelte verständnisvoll. „Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut, Hermine. Drei Verhandlungen und du kannst mit der Sache abschließen."

Sie nickte mit einem falschen Lächeln. Der Schulleiter meinte es gut, aber er verkannte die Situation, trotz all der Jahre, in denen er ihre Probleme quasi live miterlebt hatte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit „der Sache" jemals ganz abschließen können würde. Natürlich, es wurde leichter und seit dem Elena und auch sie selbst in Sicherheit waren, war es einfacher, nur noch selten darüber nachzudenken… aber die Geschehnisse waren nie ganz weg.

Während sie in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Albus sich zurück gelehnt und die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt.

„Was sind deine Pläne für dein Leben nach den Verhandlungen?"

Sie schrak ein wenig auf und verkniff sich eine Grimasse. Die Frage, über die sie nicht nachdenken wollte. Ein Leben nach den Verhandlungen schien momentan noch ungreifbar und unendlich weit weg… und vor allem schien es momentan noch ein Leben ohne Severus Snape zu sein und Hermine mochte sich noch nicht in die Abgründe dieser Überlegung und ihrer Konsequenzen stürzen.

„Ich habe noch nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht… es gab bisher so viel zu tun, was dringender war."

Albus zog eine weiße, buschige Augenbraue hoch, nickte jedoch. Natürlich nahm er ihr das nicht ab. Er kannte nur zwei Menschen, die genauso weit voraus planten und so viele Alternativpläne auf der Hinterhand hatten wie Hermine Granger… und das waren Severus Snape und er selber.

„Dann werden wir später noch einmal darüber sprechen. Ich hätte da ein paar Vorschläge." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und sie nickte, wieder ehrlicher lächelnd.

„Hast du heute noch Pläne?", erkundigte er sich dann. „Minerva sagte beim Frühstück, dass sie dich heute für einen Hexenabend beschlagnahmen will."

Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hab ich nichts einzuwenden."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich darüber freuen."

* * *

><p>Severus hatte andere Pläne. Nachdem Hermine ihm den Brief von dem Creevey Jungen gezeigt hatte und er sich für einen stillen, verstohlenen Moment in ihrer leisen Freude gesonnt hatte, war ihm klar, dass er tun musste, was er tun musste. Und zwar schnell. Die Presse schlief nicht.<p>

Insofern kam es ihm mehr als gelegen, dass Hermine ihm verkündete, dass Minerva McGonagall sie abends zu einem Weiberabend eingeladen hatte. Ihre scherzhafte Frage, ob er mitkommen wolle, hatte er mit einem Blick abgrundtiefer Verachtung gekontert und nur mit seiner besten Snape-Stimme geschnarrt: „Nur über meinen kalten, toten Körper, Granger."

Ihr darauf folgendes, helles Lachen war wie Wasser in der Wüste.

Und so lauerte er nur in seinem Labor darauf, dass der Tag vorbei war. Sogar die tägliche Projektstunde mit Elena, die irgendwie keiner von ihnen beenden wollte, obwohl die Gefahr nun gebannt war, verbrachte er nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit. Das Mädchen war exzellent in der Lage alleine zu arbeiten und nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war, hatte sie dankenswerterweise auch ihr Geschnatter über ihren neuen Namen und all die Aufregung eingestellt und ihn stattdessen nur zwischendurch neugierig betrachtet, während er sich ausmalte, was er der unsäglichen Katrina Crane alles antun wollte.

Ihr Räuspern riss ihn irgendwann aus seinen Gedanken. Verdammt. Seine Spionagereflexe verließen ihn.

Als er aufsah, gewahrte er, dass der geforderte Wachstumstrank sauber abgefüllt und verkorkt auf ihrem Tisch stand und ihre Arbeitsutensilien bereits alle weggeräumt waren.

„Ich bin fertig", erklärte sie überflüssigerweise und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Augenscheinlich." Er trat in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu ihr und beäugte den Trank, schwenkte ihn leicht und wedelte sich den Geruch zu. „Exzellent."

Sie begann zu strahlen, als er ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu warf, der für das geschulte Auge schon fast in einem Lächeln mündete.

„Wir werden die Projektstunden für die nächsten drei Wochen nicht mehr stattfinden lassen, Elena."

Das saß. Elenas Strahlen erlosch, als hätte jemand eine Kerze ausgeblasen.

„Warum? Magst du mich jetzt nicht mehr?"

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er sah, dass ihr tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Wann genau war er zur Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigung einer Erstklässlerin geworden?

„Mache ich den Eindruck als würde ich jemanden, den ich nicht mag, zu meiner Tochter erklären lassen, Elena Granger-Snape?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern, sah aber doch etwas beruhigter drein, vor allem, als er sie bei ihrem neuen Namen rief. Er seufzte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an sein Pult.

„Nächste Woche wird Rabastan Lestrange der Prozess gemacht. Die Woche darauf Walden Macnair. Und in der dritten Woche Anthony Travers. Zu jedem dieser Termine werden deine Mutter und ich als Hauptzeugen auftauchen müssen. Das wird sehr anstrengend und sehr belastend für deine Mutter. Und vielleicht irre ich mich – wobei wir beide wissen, dass das eher unwahrscheinlich ist – aber ich denke, deine Mutter braucht in den nächsten Wochen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als du."

Elenas Unterlippe begann zu beben und Severus wollte weglaufen. Warum konnte man mit Kindern nicht vernünftig reden?!

„Werden sie ihr wehtun?!"

Aha. Sie machte sich also Sorgen um ihre Mutter. Damit konnte er besser umgehen als mit ihren Verlustängsten.

Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Das können sie nicht mehr. Nichtsdestotrotz werden es anstrengende Wochen für sie. Abgesehen davon hast du bald Prüfungen. Es wird nicht schaden, wenn du die freie Zeit zum Lernen benutzt. Immerhin bist du jetzt auch ganz offiziell die Tochter von zwei der größten Alleswisser, die Hogwarts in den letzten 100 Jahren beherbergen durfte."

Sie nickte. „Ich hab schon einen Lernplan gemacht. Mom hat mir mal gezeigt, wie das geht."

„Zweifellos hat sie das." Er grinste halb spöttisch, halb anerkennend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Sache gut machen wirst."

Zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung waren die Tränen verschwunden und sie sah entschlossen aus, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um ihrer Mutter nicht noch mehr Probleme zu machen, als sie ohnehin schon hatte.

„Darf ich zwischendurch mal vorbei kommen?"

„Wenn Prof McGonagall es erlaubt… und wenn ich es erlaube."

Elena nickte pflichtschuldig.

Damit entließ er das Mädchen, schloss den Klassenraum ab und wandte sich in Richtung des Haupttors, ohne vorher noch einmal in seinen Räumlichkeiten vorbei zu sehen. Es gab einiges zu tun.

* * *

><p>Er ließ das Schulgelände mit langen Schritten hinter sich, ohne die herumlungernden Schüler zu beachten, die in gewohnter Faulheit das Wochenende begrüßten. Nicht, dass sie sich anders verhielten als den Rest der Woche, aber man könnte meinen, dass sie zumindest so kurz vor Ende des Jahres um ihre Prüfungen besorgt wären. Immerhin war es Februar.<p>

Hinter der Schulgrenze apparierte er zielstrebig.

Das Haus, vor dem er sich wieder manifestierte, lag in einer Zauberersiedlung etwas außerhalb von London. Es gab nur vier andere sichtbare Häuser hier und aus seinen Recherchen wusste Severus, dass Katerina Crane ihr Haus nicht versteckte. Nicht, dass ihn so eine Lappalie aufgehalten hätte.

Aber nein, die Klatschreporterin hatte mit dem ihrer Zunft angemessenen Hochmut wohl entschieden, dass sie trotz ihrer zahlreichen Lügenmärchen und Skandalenthüllungen keinen Schutz nötig hatte, weshalb ihr Haus ohne weiteres sichtbar war. Es gab einen kaum nennenswerten Alarmierzauber sowie einen simplen Ignorierzauber, die ihn kaum mehr als einen Fingerschnips kosteten. Katerina Crane war zweifellos nicht in Angst vor dem dunklen Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten groß geworden, denn sonst wäre ihr Haus besser geschützt. Nein, Severus tippte auf eine Sympathisantenfamilie, vielleicht sogar niedere Gefolgsleute – eine Familie, die auch im schlimmsten Toben des Krieges vor 12, 15 Jahren keine Angst gehabt haben musste.

Das erleichterte ihm die Sache natürlich ungemein.

Er neutralisierte die Zauber nicht komplett, sondern schaltete sie nur so lange stumm, um sich Zutritt zu dem Haus verschaffen zu können, um keine vielleicht versteckten Alarmsysteme zu triggern.

Drinnen überprüfte er alles noch einmal auf verborgene Abwehrzauber, doch Katerina Crane war tatsächlich so ungeschützt, wie er vermutet hatte.

Nun, nach heute würde sie aus diesem Fehler lernen.

Laut seiner Recherche kam sie jeden Tag zwischen fünf und sieben nach Hause – es war jetzt kurz vor sechs, die Chancen standen also gut, dass er nicht mehr lange warten musste.

Um seine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, machte er sich ein schnelles Bild von dem kleinen Häuschen – im Erdgeschoss befanden sich ein Wohnzimmer mit offener Küche, ein kleines Bad ohne Fenster und ein Arbeitszimmer, in der ersten Etage nur ein weiteres Bad und zwei Schlafzimmer, von denen eines eindeutig als Gästezimmer genutzt wurde.

Grimmig begab er sich ins Arbeitszimmer und begann systematisch, den schweren Schreibtisch und die Ordner in dem einen vorhandenen Bücherregal zu durchsuchen, nachdem er alle Räume auf etwaige Spionagegegenstände, die ihn verraten könnten, überprüft hatte.

Die Suche erwies sich schließlich als einfacher als gedacht – einer der Ordner trug die Aufschrift „GT u.A.w.m.i.i.V.s.". Er konnte sich nur mühsam ein Schnauben verkneifen, als er den Ordner aufschlug und ihn ein Deckblatt mit alten Fotos von Potter, Weasley und Hermine anlachte. Darunter war auch der Ordnertitel aufgedröselt: „Goldenes Trio und alles, was mit ihnen in Verbindung steht".

Jeder der drei hatte einen eigenen Reiter, wobei naturgemäß jener von Potter am dicksten war, doch auch über Hermine hatte die Frau sich offenbar vor allem in den letzten Tagen eingehend informiert und alles über sie herausgesucht, was sie finden konnte. Die Informationen über Hermine gingen von alten Zeitungsartikeln von Rita Kimmkorn über Schulzeugnisse, gewonnene Auszeichnungen, Abschlüsse und Diplome (auch schon unter dem neuen Namen Mina Parker) über die geklauten Informationen aus dem Vaterschaftsantrag bis hin zu Ausschnitten aus Muggelzeitungen, in denen über den Tod ihrer Eltern berichtet wurde. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lag das Leben von Hermine Granger und jede Seite widerte ihn in ihrem Voyeurismus an, auch wenn er Katerina Crane eines widerwillig zugestehen musste: Die Frau machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Gründlich.

Am Ende des Reiters fand er seitenweise Fotos. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren es noch nur Fotos von der jungen Hermine – aus Jahrbüchern, aus Nachrichten, von Papparazzi – doch Severus machte sich keine Illusionen – spätestens nach Dienstag würde es genug Fotos von der aktuellen Hermine geben, um die Wand in seinem Klassenzimmer damit zu pflastern.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufmerksam werden – jemand kam den Kiesweg zum Haus hoch.

Rasch stellte er den Ordner wieder an seinen Platz ins Regal und sprach einen raschen Ignorierzauber über sich selbst, bevor er sich in dem Sessel in der Ecke des Büros platzierte.

Jetzt musste er nur noch warten.

Miss Crane ließ sich Zeit. Sie flanierte zunächst ins Badezimmer und dann in die Küche, wo sie sich offensichtlich Tee kochte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte Severus sie wieder rumoren und leise vor sich hinsummen. So langsam packte ihn die Ungeduld, doch bevor er den offenen Angriff startete, wartete er lieber noch, wohin es sie als nächstes verschlug.

Und er hatte Glück.

Den neusten Hit der Shrieking Shrews auf den Lippen kam sie ins Arbeitszimmer geschwebt – trotz der schweren Aktentasche auf ihrer Schulter mit höchstbeschwingtem Schritt und sich des Eindringlings völlig unbewusst.

Mit einem lauten Rumms ließ sie die schwere Tasche auf den Schreibtisch fallen und sich in den Chefsessel dahinter.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Ein Flick seines Zauberstabs ließ die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Knall ins Schloss fallen und mit einem schrillen Aufschrei fuhr Katerina Crane aus dem tiefen Stuhl hoch, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit einem ebenso lauten Schrei wieder in ihn hinein zu fallen, als Severus Snape wie der Teufel persönlich in voller Größe und mit Todesserblick vor ihrem Schreibtisch erschien.

Sein brennender Blick bohrte sich in ihren schreckerfüllten und obgleich sie eben noch geschrien hatte, saß der Schock ihr nun offensichtlich so sehr in den Gliedern, dass sie ihn und den auf sich gerichteten Zauberstab nur mit aufgerissenen Augen und aufgerissenem Mund anstarren konnte.

„Ich will kein Wort von ihnen hören", zischte Severus sie an. „Sie werden nicht schreien, sie werden nicht reden, sie werden nicht atmen. Wenn ich sie etwas frage, werden sie nicken oder den Kopf schütteln. Sollten sie sich nicht an diese Regeln halten, werde ich ihnen wehtun. Haben sie das verstanden, Miss Crane?"

Starr vor Angst nickte die Reporterin und ihre wässrig-blauen, leicht vorstehenden Augen schienen sich noch weiter vorzuwölben, als sie sich mit Tränen füllten.

Er nickte scharf. „Gut. Ich nehme an, ich habe ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit?"

Diesmal beeilte sie sich, sehr eifrig zu nicken und auch er nickte erneut, diesmal mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Er konnte es noch.

„Sehr gut, Miss Crane." Sein höhnisches Lob schickte ihr einen sichtbaren Angstschauer über den Rücken und sie drückte sich etwas tiefer in den Schreibtischstuhl. „Ihre Artikel der letzten Tage haben mir sehr missfallen, Miss Crane." Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes entlockte ihr einen stimmlosen Angstlaut, der sich in stille Erleichterung auflöste, als nur ihr „GT" Ordner vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete. „Miss Granger steht, wie sie ja schon so treffend festgestellt haben, unter meinem ganz persönlichen Schutz, ebenso wie meine Tochter." Es war seltsam vor jemand fremden über „seine Tochter" zu reden, doch Jahre als Spion hatten ihn gelehrt, auch ungewohnte Dinge so flüssig herunter zu rattern, dass auch dem besten Lügendetektor nichts auffallen konnte. „Ich mache es ganz kurz, damit sie es auch verstehen: Ich werde von ihnen keinen weiteren reißerischen Klatschartikel über meine Familie dulden. Ich werde ihr nettes kleines Informationsbündel hier mitnehmen und sie werden kein neues anfertigen. Sie werden sowohl Miss Granger als auch Miss Granger-Snape in Frieden lassen, insbesondere während und nach den bevorstehenden Verhandlungen. Sie werden keinen anderen Reporter bei einer Arbeit, die uns betrifft, unterstützen. Es wäre mir ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen, ihnen einen unbrechenbaren Schwur abzuverlangen, aber in Ermangelung einer dritten Person wähle ich die klassische Alternative: Wenn sie gegen eine meiner Forderungen verstoßen, wird es ihnen leidtun, Miss Crane." Er beugte sich weiter über den Tisch und die zitternde Frau versuchte, sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl zu drücken. „Sie werden nie wissen, wann und was ihnen oder jemandem, der ihnen nahesteht, passiert. Der arme alte Onkel Wilbur wäre sicherlich außer sich, wenn er einen ähnlichen Besuch bekäme, denken sie nicht? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sein krankes Herz das überstehen würde."

Die blasse Haut der Frau ähnelte nun mehr der eines Inferius, was Severus äußerst zufrieden machte. Die Drohung war offensichtlich angekommen.

Er lächelte. Und es war kein freundliches Lächeln. „Es muss ja niemandem etwas geschehen, Miss Crane. Das liegt ganz alleine bei ihnen. Sagen sie ihrem Chefredakteur einfach, dass der Fall ihnen zu delikat ist."

Etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf und Severus' Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich sollte sie vielleicht noch darauf hinweisen, dass es sinnlos ist, zu versuchen, etwas gegen mich in die Wege zu leiten, Miss Crane. Wenn sie die Fakten über mich durchgehen, die sie sicherlich in einem dieser schönen Ordner gelagert haben, werden sie das erkennen. Sollte ihnen der Sinn doch danach stehen, es zu versuchen, ist die Reaktion dieselbe, wie auf einen erneuten Zeitungsartikel…"

Das Aufblitzen war erloschen und Katerina Crane sackte in ihrem Stuhl in sich zusammen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn sie uns einfach vergessen, Miss Crane." Er fing noch einmal ihren Blick mit seinem ein und legte ein finsteres Versprechen hinein, damit sie zumindest seine nächsten Worte niemals vergaß: „Denn ich vergesse niemals."

_Evil Badass Snape voraus! (ich muss ihn öfter rauslassen, er macht mich kribbelig :D)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Weiiii... ich hab einen Flow! Deshalb hier schon das nächste Kapitel - auch wenn es nur ein Zwischenchap ist - im nächsten geht es endlich mit den Verhandlungen los (und auch das ist schon mitten in der Mache!)! Hier gibts noch ein bisschen Familienzeit, ein paar Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt des Severus Snape und ein paar Infos über Hermines Geschichte.  
><em>

_Ich freu mich so darüber, dass noch so viele treue (stumme und nichtstumme :D) Leser dabei sind! Danke für die vielen Favs und Follows und danke euch für die Reviews! Ihr motiviert mich total :)_

**37. Meer**

Severus Snape war sehr mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte die Reporterin am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zurück gelassen und noch vor den Toren von Hogwarts den widerlichen kleinen Spannerordner pulverisiert. Wissen in hohle Köpfe hinein zu prügeln (nur, damit es unten direkt wieder rausfiel) war nicht gerade eine erfüllende Lebensaufgabe und obgleich er eindeutig zu alt war, um jeden Tag Leben zu retten oder einen Krieg zu gewinnen, war es doch eine nette Abwechslung, zwischendurch mal wieder Angst und Schrecken über jemanden hereinbrechen zu lassen, der es zweifellos mehr als verdient hatte.

Alles in allem ein guter Tag.

Es ging ebenso gut weiter, denn er hatte Kontrollrunde bis Mitternacht und kam so in den Genuss, von drei Gryffindors, zwei Hufflepuffs und vier lerngestressten Ravenclaws Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie nach der Sperrstunde noch herumstreunten. Zu dieser ausgezeichneten Bilanz kamen vier Slytherin-Schüler hinzu, die zwar nach Bericht des Blutigen Barons erst weit nach der Nachtruhe in ihren Kerker zurück gekehrt waren, die er aber im Gegensatz zu den Hohlköpfen der anderen Häuser nicht erwischt hatte, was ihn ebenfalls mit stiller Genugtuung erfüllte.

Und so war er bester Stimmung als er kurz nach Mitternacht seine Räumlichkeiten betrat.

Hermine war von ihrem Hexenabend mit Minerva noch nicht wieder da und so genehmigte er sich einen Drink und ein gutes Buch, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen.

Sie erschien tatsächlich erst gegen zwei Uhr morgens – kurz bevor er kapitulieren und ins Bett gehen wollte – und sie war eindeutig betrunken.

„Sev… wiesu bistu noch wach?" Ihre verwaschene Sprache ließ seine Augenbraue in die Höhe schießen.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich vermutet, dass du bei deiner Rückkehr zu betrunken sein wirst, um den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu finden."

Sie kicherte leise und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er roch, dass Minerva offenbar ihren Whiskybestand mit Hermine geteilt hatte.

„Wobei du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht lieber auf dem Sofa schläfst."

„Aba wiesu?" Sie blinzelte ihn voller Unschuld an.

„Du riechst wie ein Matrose auf Landgang, Hermine."

Die äußerst trocken hervorgebrachte Beleidung kam bei ihr offenbar nicht als solche an, denn sie brach wieder in einen Kicheranfall aus und er verdrehte die Augen. Was zu viel Alkohol doch aus einem intelligenten Menschen machen konnte.

„Ach, Sevi, sei doch nich so."

Als sie sah, dass sein Blick ob des Kosenamens ungnädig wurde, prustete sie und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Sorry… die große, böse Fledermaus mag keine Spitznamen." Ihre eigene Bemerkung ließ sie wieder in Kichern ausbrechen.

Genervt tippte Severus sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Nasenrücken, um sich selber zur Ruhe zu ermahnen.

„Ich glaube, du musst jetzt ins Bett, Hermine."

„Ja, Bett. Bett ist gut." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und schmiegte sich verführerisch an ihn. „Bett klingt sehr gut."

„…zum Schlafen. Und vorher wirst du dir die Zähne putzen."

Sie versuchte umständlich, mit den Händen eine Höhle vor dem Mund zu machen und hinein zu atmen, um ihren Atem zu riechen, doch betrunken wie sie war gelang ihr die Ausatmen-einatmen-Koordination nicht gut genug und schließlich gab sie es mit einem Kichern auf.

Severus schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, um sich zu fassen, und erhob sich dann entschlossen, die schwankende Frau mit sich hochziehend.

„Ab ins Bad, junge Frau."

Summend ließ sie sich von ihm abführen.

* * *

><p>Er hatte sie kaum ins Bett verfrachtet, als sie auch schon eingeschlafen war. Seufzend schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Bettdecke und betrachtete die friedlich schlummernde Frau nachdenklich. Je näher die Verhandlungen rückten, desto größer wurde seine Angst vor dem Danach. Würde sie gehen? Würde sie bleiben? Und wenn sie blieb, was bedeutete das für ihn? Für sie? Was verband sie? Was wollte sie überhaupt von ihm? Was erwartete sie?<p>

Er mochte dem, was er fühlte, noch immer keinen Namen geben. Dieses seltsame Bohren in der Magengrube, wann immer sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Das leise Absacken in eine gewisse Ruhe, wenn sie dann schließlich wieder bei ihm war. Und nicht zuletzt das Flattern in seinen Eingeweiden, wenn sie lachte.

Merlin, er hatte die Frau sogar lieber betrunken um sich als gar nicht.

Aber es beim Namen zu nennen, bedeutete, sich vulnerabel zu machen. Und ein Severus Snape war nicht vulnerabel.

`Natürlich nicht`, piesackte ihn das fiese Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, das aus irgendeinem Grund klang wie Albus Dumbledore. Willkommen, Wahnsinn. ‚Die Frau hat dich und deine Männlichkeit so fest im Griff, dass du dich nicht mal einen Meter von ihr entfernen könntest, wenn sie es nicht wünscht. Und du lässt es nur zu gerne zu.'

Er war sich sicher, dass sie aus ihrem Alkohol induzierten Schlaf nicht so schnell aufwachen würde, und erlaubte sich deshalb, sanft über ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

Ja, sie hatte ihn fest im Griff… ohne es zu ahnen. Und er würde in ihrer Nähe bleiben, solange sie ihn ertragen mochte. Auch nach den Verhandlungen. Und wenn sie ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte, würde er gehen und nur im Verborgenen nach ihr und Elena sehen. Er hatte Hermine vor Jahren ein Versprechen gegeben. Und bei Merlin, er würde seinen letzten Atemzug dafür geben, es nicht wieder zu brechen.

Sie sah wieder so viel gesünder aus und obgleich der Schatten nie ganz aus ihren Augen verschwand, waren die Momente, in denen er in den Hintergrund trat, soviel häufiger geworden, als jene, in denen er präsent war.

Severus ließ sich davon nicht täuschen – es würde Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern, bis sie von einer abgeschlossenen Sache reden konnten… aber Hermine Granger war eine so über die Maßen starke Persönlichkeit, dass es ihn jeden Tag, an dem sie besser zurecht kam als nur zu funktionieren, aufs Neue erstaunte.

Ihre Augen flatterten auf und er zog rasch die Hand zurück.

Sie machte einen fragenden Laut und suchte im Halbdunkeln nach seinem Gesicht und er brummte beruhigend: „Es ist alles gut, schlaf weiter."

Und mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn vor Emotion fast erstarren ließ, hörte sie auf ihn, schloss die Augen wieder und glitt wieder hinüber in den Schlaf, ohne richtig wach geworden zu sein.

„Was tust du bloß mit mir", fragte er sie nicht zum ersten Mal tonlos, bevor er das Licht löschte, sie vorsichtig in seine Arme zog, gleichgültig dessen, dass ihr noch immer eine leichte Whiskyfahne entfloh, und alle Gedanken beiseiteschob, um selber ebenfalls einschlafen zu können.

* * *

><p>Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen und so brauchte er einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was passierte.<p>

Seine innere Uhr meldete, dass der Morgen noch nicht graute, als ein entsetztes Wimmern ihn aufweckte.

Es benötigte besagten Moment, bevor sich seine Spionageinstinkte einschalteten und er rational die Situation erfasste.

Erstens: Es war dunkel. Zweitens: Seine Arme waren leer und er spürte keinen mittlerweile vertrauten Körper neben sich. Drittens: Neben ihm wimmerte jemand, nur unterbrochen von trockenen Schluchzern. Hermine.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Zimmer sanft erhellt. Er kniff die Augen vor der Helligkeit zusammen und sah sich um.

Hermine hatte sich irgendwie, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, aus seinen Armen gelöst und unter der Bettdecke freigestrampelt. Nun lag sie zusammengekauert, offenbar frierend auf der kalten Seite des Bettes und schien gefangen in einen Albtraum.

Seufzend rückte er näher an sie heran und deckte sie wieder zu. Dann legte er vorsichtig von hinten die Arme um sie und drückte das Gesicht in ihr Haar.

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden, dass diese Art der Annäherung am besten geeignet war, um sie aus einem Albtraum zu holen – sie engte sie nicht ein und gab ihr trotzdem einen Anker in die Wirklichkeit.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, was den Albtraum getriggert haben könnte, schob es dann aber auf eine Nebenwirkung ihres unüblichen Alkoholkonsums.

Glücklicherweise schien die gewohnte Art der Beruhigung zu wirken, denn das Wimmern verstummte und ihre Atmung wurde wieder tiefer und gleichmäßiger.

Mit einem müden Flick seines Zauberstabes wurde es wieder dunkel im Zimmer und er gestattete sich, wieder einzuschlafen.

* * *

><p>„Angeklagter Lestrange! Haben sie etwas zu den Verbrechen, die ihnen zur Last gelegt werden, zu sagen?!"<p>

Hermine saß so aufrecht wie ein Stock in dem Gerichtssaal, Severus Snape neben sich. Er hielt ihre Hand mit festem, beruhigendem Griff und sie fühlte sich, als wäre er ihre lebensrettende Leine im Ozean.

Lestrange warf ihr einen widerlich lechzenden Blick zu: „Es hat Spaß gemacht. Jede einzelne Minute. Nicht wahr, mein Mädchen? Dir hat es auch gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Riddikulus!"

Im nächsten Augenblick stand der Mann wieder einmal in einem Drag Queen Kostüm herum und blickte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – dumm aus der Wäsche.

Severus seufzte. „Vermutlich wird Miss Bones nicht zulassen, dass er so mit dir umspringt, aber bitte denk am Dienstag daran, dass du nicht mitten in der Verhandlung aufspringen und ‚Riddikulus' schreien kannst."

„Vielleicht darf ich die Verhandlung dann als unzurechnungsfähig verlassen." Der Scherz war so müde, dass er ihr nur einen langgezogenen Blick zuwarf und nichts erwiderte.

Sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

Es war Sonntag und sie waren seit drei Stunden hier im Raum der Wünsche und übten. Immer wieder ließ Severus den Irrwicht los und immer wieder zerbrach Hermines Standhaftigkeit irgendwann unter seinen stetig widerwärtiger werdenden Anspielungen und Anzüglichkeiten. Aber sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit und so war Severus unbeirrbar. Er wusste, dass der Stress und der Druck in der echten Verhandlung noch viel gewaltiger werden würde als hier in einem leeren Raum mit einem Irrwicht, der nur so tat als ob, und so gab es keine andere Möglichkeit als zu üben.

„Rezitier irgendetwas", schlug er vor und streichelte ihr in einer sehr unsnapeischen Geste aufmunternd den Rücken. „Zaubertrankzutaten. Landmarken in den Goblinkriegen. Oder ruf dir in Erinnerung, wie viele Falten das Kleid der Fetten Dame hat."

Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu und er zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Erlaubt ist, was dir beim Fokussieren hilft."

Einen Moment erlaubte er ihr, in finsteren Gedanken zu versinken, bevor er ihr auffordernd auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Noch einmal, Miss Granger."

Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes begann das Spektakel von neuem.

Eine unsichtbare Stimme verlas erneut die Taten, derer Lestrange angeklagt war, während der Irrwicht in der bekannten Gestalt vor ihnen auf dem Anklagestuhl saß und nur überlegen grinste.

Dann kam erneut die Frage nach Äußerung des Angeklagten und die Anspielungen gingen von vorne los.

Severus warf einen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht, die mit verbissener Miene auf den Irrwicht starrte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum sichtbar und aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment Zaubertrankzutaten herunter betete.

Nach einer Viertelstunde andauernder Verhöhnung erlöste er sie und verbannte den Irrwicht wieder in seine Kiste.

Hermine sah ihn an, als er sie sanft an der Wange berührte.

„Das war sehr gut, Löwin."

Sie lächelte schwach. „Das ist doch nur eine Trockenübung, Sev. Der Raum ist leer und das da vorne ist ein Irrwicht und nicht der echte Lestrange…"

Er legte seine große Hand nun vollständig an ihre Wange. Mittlerweile kamen ihm diese kleinen, beruhigenden Berührungen völlig selbstverständlich vor, auch wenn es ihn stets aufs Neue verwunderte, wie sehr Hermine mittlerweile auf seine Stimme und eben diese Berührungen reagierte, auch wenn sie tief in sich versunken war. Irgendwie half beides ihr dabei, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren und ihre finstere Gedankenwelt fahren zu lassen. Und er würde lügen, wenn er abstritt, dass ihn dieser Umstand mit tiefer Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Hermine von ihm und seiner Nähe abhängig war, weshalb er ihre leisen Tastversuche in die Außenwelt und zu anderen Menschen niemals unterbinden würde… aber die Natürlichkeit, mit der sie bei ihm nach Komfort und Ruhe suchte, ließ immer wieder willkommene Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen. Er hatte sich nie als jemanden gesehen, der für irgendjemanden _gut_ war. Severus Snape war nicht gut für andere. Er war nützlich. Vielleicht hilfreich. Aber niemals gut im zwischenmenschlichen Sinne. Die Erfahrung war neu und er mochte es.

Es brachte Licht und Hoffnung in die Welt aus Selbstvorwürfen, in der er sein ganzes Leben lang existiert hatte, und plötzlich schien es nicht mehr so abwegig zu sein, dass er vielleicht doch würdig war, mal mit sich zufrieden zu sein.

„Die Situation wird natürlich anders sein. Aber obwohl das Umfeld stressiger sein wird als dieses hier, wird der Einfluss von Lestrange geringer sein. Er wird niemals so viel Redefreiheit haben, Löwin."

Ihr Kopf lastete schwerer auf seiner Hand als sie das Gesicht in seine Handfläche schmiegte und dann nickte.

„Du hast Recht."

Er schenkte ihr einen spöttischen Blick. „Natürlich habe ich das."

Das schickte wie üblich ein Lächeln über ihr abgespanntes Gesicht, das er schmal erwiderte, bevor er einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr warf, sich erhob und sie mit sich hochzog.

„Genug für heute. Ich hab eine Überraschung für euch."

„Euch?"

„Für dich und Elena." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und gemeinsam traten sie auf den dämmrigen Flur.

„Was für eine Überraschung?"

„Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr." Er warf ihr ein gemeines, kleines Lächeln zu und sie verdrehte übertrieben die Augen, bevor sie ihm in Richtung Eingangshalle folgte.

Unterwegs rief er ihre Mäntel und Schals herbei und so betraten sie die Eingangshalle fertig angezogen.

Elena, pünktlich wie immer, wartete dort schon auf sie und begann, aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen, als sie ihre Eltern sah. Irritiert registrierte Hermine, dass ihre Tochter keine Schuluniform trug, sondern Muggelkleidung und ebenfalls Schal und Mantel.

„Mom! Dad!", rief sie, woraufhin einige vorbeieilende Schüler aufgeregt anfingen zu tuscheln.

Nonchalant ignorierte Elena sie und hängte sich stattdessen demonstrativ mit einem Arm bei ihrer Mutter und mit dem anderen bei Severus ein.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?", fragte sie ohne weitere Begrüßung aufgeregt und wenn Severus aufgebracht über ihre kleine, demonstrative Familienshow war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Das wirst du schon sehen."

Die aufgeregt plappernde Elena in ihrer Mitte verließen sie das Schloss und strebten in Richtung Schlosstor.

„Ich nehme an, die Aktion ist von Professor McGonagall genehmigt?" Hermine sah streng von ihrer Tochter zu dem Zaubertrankprofessor und beide nickten einhellig. Seufzend kapitulierte sie und fragte nicht mehr weiter, bis sie am Apparationspunkt angekommen waren.

„Wohin?"

„Wir apparieren im Tandem", lautete die einsilbige Antwort und Hermine fühlte sich langsam so aufgeregt, wie Elena ganz offensichtlich war, wenn man von ihrem hibbeligen Hin- und Herwackeln auf ihren Aufregungsgrad schließen durfte.

„Halt dich gut an mir fest", wies Severus Elena an, die ohne weitere Umschweifen die Arme um seinen Rücken schlang und sich hinten an seinem Umhang festklammerte.

Er sah Hermine auffordernd an, die ihn anlächelte und dann ebenfalls über Elena hinweg nach seinem Umhang griff.

Mit einem Arm drückte er seine beiden Frauen an sich und sie apparierten mit einem ‚Plopp'.

* * *

><p>Das Rauschen von Wellen und ein scharfer, nach Salz und Tang riechender Wind begrüßte sie.<p>

„Oh, Sev…" Hermines Stimme war ganz leise vor Rührung, als sie sich umsah und die wilde, spätwinterliche Strandlandschaft in sich aufnahm.

Es war bewölkt, grau und kalt, aber das alles interessierte Hermine nicht. Sie liebte das Meer und sie konnte nur vermuten, dass irgendjemand, entweder Albus, Minerva oder Elena, Severus einen Tipp gegeben hatte. Nichts wirkte so beruhigend auf sie wie das stetige Rauschen der Wellen, ganz gleich ob es ein Südseestrand war oder ein englischer.

Elena schrie ebenfalls auf vor Freude, machte sich rasch von ihren Eltern los und rannte zum Wasser, um die Hände in die eisigen Fluten zu tauchen und vor den Wellen zurück zu springen.

„Ich dachte, bevor der Stress richtig los geht, können wir uns noch einmal einen ruhigen Tag weg von allem gönnen", murmelte Severus und Hermine wandte sich ihm zu.

Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien ihm die doch sehr öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundung nicht auszumachen – vielleicht, weil sie mutterseelenallein hier am Strand waren und Elena gerade mit dem Wasser beschäftigt war – denn er schlang seinerseits einen Arm wieder um sie.

„Man hat mir zugetragen, dass du das Meer magst", raunte er in ihr Ohr und sie lächelte ihn so strahlend an, dass er den kalten Wind nicht mehr bemerkte.

„Wer auch immer dir das zugetragen hat, hat etwas gut bei mir."

„Es gefällt dir also?" Er sah aus wie eine Katze, die Sahne geschleckt hatte, und sie lachte.

„Es ist die beste Überraschung seit langem, Sev. Danke."

„Gerne… komm, wir gehen ein Stück."

Hermine schien nicht gewillt zu sein, ihn los zu lassen und so ließ er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen, als sie langsam am Wasser in sicherer Entfernung zu den Wellen entlang schlenderten. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien Elena es auch nicht seltsam zu finden, denn sie schenkte ihnen nur einen halbinteressierten Blick. Andererseits hatte sie natürlich auch schon gesehen, wie er ihre Mutter geküsst hatte – wenngleich auch nur in einer Vision, aber gesehen war gesehen.

„Wo genau sind wir?"

„Immer noch in Schottland. In der Nähe von Aberdeen."

Er steuerte sie langsam weiter den Strand entlang und versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass Elena ihnen folgte, bevor er sich wieder auf die Frau an seiner Seite konzentrierte.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf das Wasser glitt.

„Kurz nach Elenas Geburt bin ich mit ihr nach Australien gezogen. Unser Haus war direkt am Strand in einer kleinen Bucht. Sie ist quasi im Wasser groß geworden."

„Australien?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Es war der Ort, der mit am weitesten von allen Problemen weg war und wo ich mich trotzdem heimisch fühlen konnte, weil es keine Sprachbarriere gab. Ein Übersetzungszauber ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Und Neuseeland zählt nicht, weil die Zaubergemeinde dort so winzig ist, dass man sie an Händen und Füßen abzählen kann. In Australien scheint quasi dauernd die Sonne und die Zaubergemeinde dort ist sehr entspannt. Voldemort war dort unendlich weit weg – eine Gruselgeschichte, von der man nur in der Zeitung las."

Severus nickte. Das leuchtete ein. Es wäre kein Land für ihn, aber für Hermine schien es wie geschaffen.

„Wann seid ihr zurückgekommen?"

Für einen Augenblick musste sie darüber nachdenken. „Kurz nach Elenas achtem Geburtstag, glaube ich. Im St. Mungos war eine Stelle frei und ich wollte, dass sie sich wieder etwas an England gewöhnt, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich hatte zwar das Haus schon eine ganze Weile, aber wir haben es nur als Ferienwohnung genutzt und nicht mal in den Ferien waren wir viel dort, weil wir die meiste Zeit bei den Potters verbracht haben."

„Dann bist du ja noch gar nicht lange wieder hier…"

„Ziemlich genau fünf Jahre…" Sie sah nachdenklich drein. „In Australien war es leichter. Die Gefahr, dass meine Tarnung auffliegt, war geringer, niemand kam auf die Idee dort nach mir Ausschau zu halten und niemand hat sich besonders für das Goldene Trio interessiert. Wenn Ginny mit den Kindern bei mir war, hat sie auf der Straße niemand erkannt. Harry natürlich schon – ich glaube, er ist auf der ganzen Welt bekannt, der Arme, aber Ginny und die Kinder waren dort völlig anonym unterwegs, was für sie auch sehr schön war. Ich konnte dort meine Weiterbildungen machen und ich hatte sogar eine kleine Forschungsstelle in Sydney an der Sydney University of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „In England war ich ständig unter Strom. Lestrange lief frei rum, ebenso wie ein Haufen anderer Todesser, und ich hatte nur die optischen Veränderungen einer Abwesenheit von acht Jahren und anderer Haare aufzuweisen, um nicht aufzufallen."

„Vielsafttrank hätte das Problem gelöst."

„Ich hasse Vielsafttrank und seit dem Vorfall mit Barty Crouch Jr. damals haben die offiziellen Stellen einen Blick auf den Verkauf von Baumschlangenhaut. Ich habe extra für meinen Zweck einen Ignorierzauber so abgewandelt, dass die Leute mich zwar sehen, aber mich trotzdem übersehen… verstehst du, was ich meine? Sie registrieren meine Anwesenheit, aber sie denken nicht über mich nach."

Ihm entfloh ein Lachen. Am Übersehen-werden litten Generationen an aufmerksamkeitsdefizitären Teenagern und Hermine Granger baute sich einen Zauberspruch, nur um genau das zu erreichen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieser Spruch niemals salonfähig werden würde."

Die finsteren Gedanken verflogen aus ihrem Gesicht und sie lachte ebenfalls, seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehend.

„Damit magst du Recht haben. Er hat aber auf jeden Fall zu meiner geistigen Gesundheit beigetragen… mehr oder minder. Trotzdem waren die letzten Jahre… nicht entspannt." Der Tonfall und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machten deutlich, wie wenig „entspannt" die Jahre tatsächlich gewesen waren.

„Sehr verständlich. Und trotzdem hast du einiges in ihnen geschafft… wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich bei einigen von deinen Forschungsprojekten… assistieren dürfte."

Das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht war mit einem Mal wieder angeknipst. „Das wäre wunderbar, Sev!"

Sie wollte ihn weiter sehen! Seine Eingeweide machten einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer und er drückte sie etwas fester an sich.

„Mom! Guck mal!"

Sie wandten sich zu Elena um, die eine große Muschel gefunden hatte und sie Hermine ans Ohr hielt, damit sie auf das Rauschen hören konnte.

Hermine lächelte sie an. „Sie ist sehr schön."

„Hör mal, Dad!" Elena hielt auch ihm die Muschel ans Ohr und er bewerkstelligte ein beeindrucktes Nicken, während seine Eingeweide wieder hüpften.

Elena schien die neue Möglichkeit, jemanden ‚Dad' zu nennen, aus vollen Zügen zu genießen und mit jedem Mal, dass sie ihn so nannte, gefiel ihm der Klang des Namens besser. Und Hermines glückliches Lächeln machte das Ganze noch ein bisschen besser.

„Du kannst noch ein paar kleinere Muscheln sammeln, Elena", bemerkte er rasch, um von seiner emotionalen Lage abzulenken. „Versuch, so weiße wie möglich zu finden. Dann zeige ich dir nach den Verhandlungen, was man aus Muschelstaub für Tränke brauen kann."

Elenas begeisterter Ausruf erfüllte ihn wieder mit tiefer Genugtuung und für die nächsten zwei Stunden waren sie in ihrer Arbeitsteilung alle sehr zufrieden – Hermine und Severus schlenderten weiter den Strand hinab und unterhielten sich über ihre Forschung und Elena sammelte exzessiv so viele Muscheln, wie sie tragen konnte.

Sie apparierten erst in der Dämmerung wieder zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

><p><em>Und im nächsten Kapitel wird's ernst. Seien sie wieder dabei, wenn es beim nächsten Mal wieder heißt: "Magst du mich oder nich?!" (Reviews motivieren mich! :D)<em>


End file.
